Un Suspiro De Libertad
by amane2306
Summary: Livi ha vivido toda su vida preso en la jaula de oro que conlleva su apellido, ansiando la libertad sin conocerla, hasta que conoce a la persona que le dará aquello que codicia, su sentido de la destrucción y obsesividad le pondrán las cosas difíciles a ambos, ella querrá salvarlo de su oscuridad, pero el teme arrancarle las alas al ángel, lo peor es que lo desea intensamente.
1. Chapter 1

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con ¨( )¨**

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece, pero la historia es totalmente mia, y cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

 **Historia AU (Universo Alterno)**

 **Este nueva historia está basada en la actualidad, los personajes no cambiaran sus caracteres, pero estos se acomodaran al mundo actual, ya que viven en diferentes realidades, es normal que actúen de diferentes formas según las circunstancias, así que mantendré la base de sus personalidades, pero su actuar será diferente según lo que pase en el desarrollo de la historia. Las edades de los personajes también serán diferentes.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **UN SUSPIRO DE LIBERTAD**

 **CAPITULO 1**

Solo oscuridad pudo contemplar al abrir sus grandes ojos azules, ver esa habitación tan amplia para alguien tan pequeño hizo acrecentar el frio, diviso mejor la vista restregando sus ojitos, vio la luna completamente llena dejar entrar su luz por los ventanales amplios. Otra vez había despertado asustado, sumido en la soledad, siempre con miedo de no tener a nadie, quiso salir corriendo de allí en busca de la seguridad en brazos de la única persona que podría tranquilizarlo, pero sentía miedo, miedo de que al salir afuera no encuentre lo que busca.

Vio abrirse ligeramente la puerta, dejando entrar la luz en la habitación, y como si viera al mismo amanecer aparecer sonrió ante la presencia que tanto deseaba ver.

-Sheyla! –Le hablo aliviado de verla entrar, como si ella hubiera escuchado su silencioso despertar. –Como supiste que me había despertado? –Pregunta el pequeño peliazul de no más de cuatro años, que ve con fascinación como su madre entra con una sonrisa maternal y se recuesta a su lado mientras lo arropa.

-Una madre sabe. –Le sonríe la rubia, mientras acaricia la cabeza del pequeño Livi, y él la abraza tiernamente. Sheyla miraba al pequeño acurrucarse más hacia ella, como si buscara el calor de la cercanía y se dispuso a abrazarlo más. Ella era consciente de que su pequeño hijo se despertaba en medio de la madrugada todas las noches desde aquellos problemas que había tenido con su esposo y padre de Livi, por eso siempre se pasaba a esas horas por las habitaciones del pequeño.

-Quieres escuchar una historia? –Le pregunta ella con la siempre maternal pequeña sonrisa que le daba.

Livi subió su mirada hacia su madre, y vio esa pequeña sonrisa que siempre le dedicaba solo a él, pero a pesar de su edad, él sabía que detrás de aquella simple sonrisa había un sentimiento de tristeza que su madre siempre tenía desde que él tiene memoria, por eso siempre trataba de portarse bien, y darle todo el cariño posible para que ella siempre sonriera, aunque sea solo para él. –Me gustaría mucho! –Respondió, animado por la sugerencia de su madre.

Ella le sonrió dulcemente y empezó a contar. Esta es la historia del nacimiento de la lluvia.

 _Se_ _cuenta que hubo una vez un clan familiar conformado solamente por sanadores que eran tanto hombres como mujeres, con habilidades en medicina y herboristas; al ser muy reconocidos tanto por sus habilidades como por el hecho de que a la mujer se le permitiera diferentes tipos de roles más que ser simplemente una esposa y madre que no era normal para la época, se volvieron muy famosos y especiales y formaron una gran fortuna, la época en la que vivían era una muy complicada por las constantes guerras entre diferentes tierras y reinos, así que se solicitaron la asistencia de más sanadores para la atención de los heridos, con las sangrientas batallas no se hicieron esperar las muertes en gran escala de la mayoría de los sanadores del clan y ante el temor de que el linaje familiar se perdiera el jefe del clan le pidió encarecidamente al rey y soberano de esas tierras que dejara de pedir sanadores a su clan por el riesgo a terminar de extinguirse._

 _El rey se molesto por la osadía del jefe del clan, y le exigió con mayor énfasis que todos los hombres y mujeres sanadores del clan debían por obligación servir a su soberano y como decreto real, aquellos que no lo hicieran se los condenaría como traidores. El jefe del clan no pudo hacer nada ante esto, y al pasar el tiempo ya no quedaba nadie de su clan al haber muerto en batalla o haber huido por la misma, todos a excepción de su esposa e hija; con todo el pesar de perder a la única familia que le quedaba escapo con ellas, siendo perseguido por las tropas del tirano rey que no soportaba el hecho de haber sido insultado por el descaro de ese hombre; el jefe y ahora único hombre de su clan se las ingenio para huir lo más lejos posible del poder del rey y se asentó en las fronteras entre ese reino y otro, que era habitado por unas cuantas familias._

 _Ahí fue donde decidió reiniciar su clan, paso el tiempo y esa pequeña comunidad de pocas personas creció en poco tiempo, creando rápidamente un gran pueblo y él también decidió acrecentar su descendencia, pero para extrañeza de él y su esposa todas fueron niñas, a ellos como padres en realidad no les molestaba, y les enseñaron todo lo que sabían a sus hijas, pero el plan de hacer resurgir al clan no dio los frutos previstos, al darse cuenta que el apellido del clan solo se pasaba a la descendencia de hijos varones, y cuando sus hijas decidieron casarse, ellos fueron quitados completamente de velar por ellas, porque al casarse las hijas pasaban a ser ´parte de la familia del esposo._

 _Su sueño se había hecho cenizas, su apellido moriría ahí, y los dones desaparecerían, conforme paso el tiempo vio que sus adoradas hijas tenían sus propios hijos, pero grande fue el impacto al ver que estas habían tenido solo niñas, él se cuestiono acerca de lo que ocurría, finalmente en medio de la depresión llego a la conclusión personal que había sido maldecido por el rey del que escapo._

 _Con los años termino por resignarse y olvidarse de todo, y se dedico a pasar el tiempo que le quedaba con su amada esposa, hasta que un día alguien toco a su puerta, al abrir se topo con el que era el esposo de su hija menor y traía de la mano a una pequeña de solo dos años que los miraba de forma triste._

 _El mayor le pregunto que ocurría y el joven con molestia le dio de manera brusca a la niña que traía consigo alegando que no quería tener nada que ver con la maldición de esa familia, y que había sido un error desposar a la menor de sus hijas, y que ahora que había muerto por una enfermedad podía tomar una nueva esposa que le diera hijos varones. Le devolvía a su familia de origen a la pequeña producto de esa maldición que todo el mundo rumoreaba en el pueblo._

 _El mayor quedo consternado al enterarse del fallecimiento de su hija, y detesto al hombre frente a él, por nunca haber permitido que ellos la vieran y peor aún, que la atendieran como sanadores que eran, el sabia que debieron tratarla muy mal, para que ni ella misma pudiera tratar su enfermedad con todo lo que le habían enseñado ellos._

 _No se dijeron nada mas, todo se había dicho en esas miradas de desprecio que se dieron ambas partes; al final ellos se hicieron cargo de la pequeña a la que su fallecida madre le había puesto el nombre de Lluvia. La adoraron y atesoraron toda su infancia, además de enseñarle todo lo que sabían, y ella demostró tener más potencial que nadie, tratando enfermos y curándolos excelentemente, muy querida por todos por su alegría y jovialidad. Pero todo esa alegría termino por desvanecerse una noche; se avecinaron a la pequeña casa de consulta que tenían ellos para atender a los enfermos tres mujeres en labor de parto, Lluvia y su abuelo se apresuraron a atenderlas dejando a la abuela de Lluvia descansando ya que estaba recuperándose de una enfermedad leve. Los partos duraron casi hasta el amanecer, Lluvia tenía que ingeniárselas para atender dos de ellos, donde nacieron por poco tiempo de diferencia. De las tres mujeres, nacieron tres niñas, ellos estaban felices porque todo salió sin complicaciones, pero las familias de las tres mujeres no estaban de acuerdo, y se enfurecieron diciendo que habían pasado su maldición a las mujeres que atendieron, por los rumores y la ira de las familias, las demás personas del pueblo se unieron a la aversión que se tenía contra ellos, provocando un incendio en la casa de Lluvia. El abuelo de esta, al ver el enorme incendio que empezaba a consumir todo a su paso fue en busca de su esposa que aun se encontraba adentro, Lluvia quiso acompañarlo, pero este se lo prohibió, y eso fue lo último que vio de ellos antes de que todo fuera consumido por las llamas._

 _Las personas al darse cuenta de lo que habían provocado, se fueron asustadas y muchos de ellos culpables, Lluvia fue la única que quedo en ese lugar, aun cuando el fuego había sido extinto, ella veía las cenizas y los restos de su hogar y de su única familia, hincada en medio del patio sin poder decir ninguna palabra por todo el día. Las personas que pasaban por curiosidad veían a la joven de tan solo dieciséis años sin moverse ni decir nada siempre en la misma posición a pesar del calor abrasador del incandescente sol y se alejaban culpables._

 _La noche se había hecho presente y ella estaba ahí aun en medio de la oscuridad, hasta que después de guardarse toda la desesperación y tristeza contenida pudo dar un suspiro dejando libre todas sus emociones frustradas demostradas en lagrimas saladas que se desbordaban de sus ojos insistentemente, y como si el cielo sufriera junto a ella por la injusticia que se había cometido, el cielo lloro también, con tanta intensidad como las lagrimas de ella; las personas del pueblo que yacían dentro de sus casas, se sorprendieron tanto por lo que veían, ya que nunca habían visto tal fenómeno, salieron de sus casas y admiraron tal evento, hasta darse cuenta de quien había provocado aquel suceso, cuando todos la vieron aun arrodillada llorando amargamente, pudieron sentir en la las gotas de lluvia como la tristeza los invadía a todos, como si aquella pequeña joven les estuviera mostrando cuanto sufrimiento sentía por lo ocurrido._

 _Lamentaron tanto dolor, y decidieron redimirse con ella, todos fueron a pedir perdón al día siguiente, pero ella no dijo nada, solo se quedaba en silencio, la sonrisa y alegría que siempre caracterizaba a la joven se había perdido, y todas las noches por mucho tiempo todos pudieron admirar como el cielo lloraba seguramente junto a ella. Ese fenómeno extraño, fue llamado por todos como ella, Lluvia._

 _Desde ese día, siempre la trataron bien, y poco a poco ella fue recuperando esa sonrisa y amabilidad. Y más aun, cuando ella conoció el amor, al atender a un viajero que había llegado a las puertas de su casa malherido, trato sus graves heridas por mucho tiempo, y en ese tiempo él se enamoro perdidamente de ella y le pidió matrimonio, confesándole que en realidad el pertenecía a una familia noble pero que había sido atacado en medio de su viaje. Ella dudo un poco el corresponderle por el hecho de que tendría que irse de ese pueblo donde tenía los únicos recuerdos de sus abuelos, pero al final termino por aceptarlo ya que lo amaba. Grande fue su tristeza, que al poco tiempo de casada, se había dado cuenta de que el amor de su esposo era demasiado obsesivo y demandante, tanto que le había coaptado su libertad por completo, impidiéndole relacionarse con otras personas por un supuesto miedo a que termine de alejarse de él, había llegado al extremo de poner guardias que se aseguren de que nadie entre o salga sin el consentimiento de él. Ella lo quería mucho, pero esa era una situación que no toleraba, así que un día decidió escapar, pero fue confundida por una amenaza por uno de los guardias que sin pensarlo demasiado la ataco hiriéndola gravemente, al darse cuenta que era la esposa de su señor, se lleno de temor y huyo de allí._

 _Ella apenas se volteo, mirando hacia el cielo estrellado, sintiéndose por primera vez liberada, sonrió levemente al sentir que se iba. Hasta que apareció él, que la vio tendida en el suelo y soltó en llanto al ver desesperado como la mujer que tanto había amaba moría, quiso llamar a alguien pero ella lo detuvo llamándolo a que se siente a su lado._

" _Fui feliz, no me arrepiento de haberte amado, ahora déjame ser libre."_

 _Y con un último suspiro de alivio ella murió y en ese momento de angustia la lluvia se hizo presente y baño gentilmente todo el sector._

-Y que te pareció? Te gusto la historia? –Le pregunta Sheyla al pequeño que había puesto una cara de preocupación.

-Es muy bonita, pero es muy triste también. –Livi miro a su madre con tristeza recordando la historia. –Sheyla, tú no te irás y te convertirás en lluvia cierto?! –Pregunto con un rostro preocupado.

Sheyla miro a Livi algo sorprendida y le sonrió dulcemente tratando de tranquilizarlo, pero eso le causo aun mucha más preocupación a él, así que se abrazo mas a ella, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de su madre.

La rubia solo miro al pequeño con tristeza, mientras dejaba escapar algunas lagrimas. –Te amo hijo, no lo olvides. –Decía mientras le daba un beso de buenas noches en la frente y lo arropaba en la cama. –Que duermas bien, pequeño Livi. -Dándole un último buenas noches, cerró la puerta de la habitación.

…***************…..

Esa fue la última vez que la vio, y aunque preguntara por ella, nunca supo lo que le paso, y la única contestación que obtuvo de parte de su padre fue: -Tu madre murió.

A pesar de ser un niño tan pequeño, el entendió que no volvería a ver a su madre; su padre era un hombre bastante frio con él, desde el día en que Sheyla desapareció de su vida, la de él había empeorado, su padre lo miraba con repudio y siempre le echaba la culpa de todo, además que a pesar de ser un pequeño de cuatro años le exigía demasiado, poniéndole tutores de todo tipo para que aprenda lecciones ya sea físicas como intelectuales demasiado estrictas para su edad, volviéndolo cada vez más un niño serio y hostil, además que no se le permitía tener amigos, ya que igual a su madre, la salida no estaba permitida para él, en su infancia.

Pasaron los años, y el pequeño ya era un adolescente, pero su actitud era la de un adulto que ha tenido que pasar por muchas situaciones serias, con el pasar del tiempo, el cariño que sentía por su madre y la necesidad de ella se había vuelto en resentimiento, por haberlo dejado vivir esa vida tan solitaria, por haberlo abandonado, y esa misma actitud de resentimiento que sentía se había generalizado hacia todas las mujeres.

Livi, veía a cada una de las mujeres que pasaba por su vida, solo como un simple objeto, a raíz de su apariencia atractiva y su posición económica las mujeres no faltaban en su vida, pero él nunca pasaba más de una noche con ellas; su padre decidió que era hora de que el saliera al mundo para que conozca la cruda realidad según él, por ende Livi culmino sus estudios escolares en uno de los más prestigiosos colegios, al salir de este, y por orden de su padre ingreso a estudiar economía y finanzas y salió con honores, además de tener un post grado en finanzas y administración.

Livi, había pasado del miedo que le provocaba su padre a un rechazo total, pero al mismo tiempo al ser el único hijo que le quedaba le debía su respeto.

La familia Orvinus Ifrikia era una de las familias más acaudaladas y poderosas de todo el país siendo dueña y accionista de muchas empresas, entre ellas las más prestigiosas eran la empresa de moda, la corporación farmacéutica y una cadena de hoteles de siete estrellas en diferentes países.

La casa donde vivía Livi, estaba apartada de la casa principal en donde residía la de su padre, pero seguía estando en los mismos terrenos, eran enormemente amplios, cada casa se separaba de una por una distancia de mínimo un kilometro y en esos terrenos que pertenecían a la familia Orvinus tenían cinco casonas, la que estaba en el extremo este era la que pertenecía a Livi, era la más alejada de la residencia de su padre, y construida al gusto y la elección del mismo Livi, era un estilo post modernista, que tenía varias partes de los muros y el techo hechos de cristal, era cristal grueso, con la adecuada protección pero que al mismo tiempo le brindaba un hermoso paisaje del jardín.

A pesar del resentimiento que guardaba hacia su madre, el aun recordaba lo mucho que le gustaban las flores a ella, y solo por ese acto, solo por ese, la recordaría como era. Había mandado a plantar muchas flores de todo tipo, y era un paisaje muy colorido, raras veces cuando le venía a la mente los recuerdos de ella, se sentaba a observar las flores, pero luego volvía a la realidad y se alejaba de ahí.

Ese día las cosas no podían ir peor según él, estaba estresado por tanto trabajo, a petición de su padre tenía que hacerse cargo de la administración de todas las empresas, que en realidad no le molestaba del todo, ya que se había propuesto la misión de tener el control total de todas las compañías y empresas con un solo propósito. Pero había empezado a escuchar rumores entre los accionistas acerca de que él no estaba lo suficientemente preparado para hacerse cargo de todo, además de que su edad no le ayudaba, ya que al ser demasiado joven según sus socios que eran un grupo de hombres de bastante edad, no tenía la suficiente experiencia y madurez para hacerse responsable de un cargo tan alto.

Se levanto de su breve descanso, restregando su cabello del cansancio que se hacía presente, al haber dormido apenas una hora esa noche, tomo su maletín y se dirigió a su auto, en medio del camino, decidió usar al chofer que era asignado a él, realmente detestaba que alguien más lo lleve, prefería conducir el mismo, pero en esta ocasión estaba demasiado cansado, y prefería descansar un poco en el transcurso de ida a la empresa, donde lo esperaba la junta directiva.

….*************….

-Señor… eh… hemos llegado. –Lo despierta algo temeroso, el conductor, que siempre ve a Livi con una porte seria e imponente.

Livi despertó del pequeño descanso de un pésimo humor, dejando congelado al chofer que lo veía desde el retrovisor. El se bajo rápidamente y pudo ver a un grupo de personas protestando en frente de la empresa cede. Trato de no prestarles demasiada importancia a esas personas escandalosas según él. Pero podía escuchar las protestas que gritaban al aire como el de ¨DEJEN DE UTILIZAR PIELES DE ANIMALES!¨ ¨LAS PIELES SON MUERTE!¨ "CUANTAS VIDAS PARA UN ABRIGO".

Tenían carteles en las manos, y gritaban a todo pulmón, mientras él pensaba que eran ridículos y exagerados, pero pensó que en realidad esa petición no estaba del todo desubicada, el mismo pensaba eliminar el hecho de la utilización de pieles de animales en las confecciones de la empresa, pero ese escándalo le estaba dando una terrible jaqueca.

Rodeo el tumulto de personas, en dirección al edificio hasta que sintió y escucho algo que terminaría por arruinar todo su día.

-Oye! Tu eres de esa empresa no! Asesinos de animales! –Le grito una mujer, mientras le tiraba encima un frasco de pintura, dejándolo completamente inerte, mientras emanaba furia, que aun de espaldas se podía sentir; la mujer que le lanzo la pintura se asusto tanto al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y más aun al sentir un escalofrió de miedo con tan solo ver su espalda, así que antes de meterse en más problemas salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo, tropezándose con alguien detrás de ella, cayendo ambas sentadas.

-Lo siento. –Dijo la mujer, levantándose rápidamente mientras sale de allí.

-Oye espera! Te olvidaste esto! –Le dice la joven, tomando el frasco ya vacio de pintura y parándose, mientras ve a la mujer correr rápidamente.

-TU COMO TE ATREVISTE! –Voltea Livi, al ver a una jovencita de cabellos naranjas sostener el frasco de pintura en sus manos.

Ella ve al frente, al sentir el aura oscura, y se da cuenta de todo lo que había pasado, al ver al hombre frente a ella manchado dé pintura y ver en sus manos el frasco vacio.

-Es un error! Yo no… -Se explica ella nerviosa ante la mirada mortal de Livi.

Él la mira fríamente, y la ve nerviosa, sin duda había sido ella, y al verla dudar decide tomarla rápidamente y de forma brusca de la muñeca antes de que se le pueda escapar –Tienes razón! Es un error! Es un error que pagaras muy caro!

CONTINUARA… Aquí mi primer capítulo! Espero sus reviews y sus comentarios. Si resulta agradable esta nueva historia la continuare, y si no parece tener mucho futuro, lo pensare un poco para ver si la sigo.

Para eso necesito saber sus opiniones por favor, opinen.

Para que entiendan mejor lo que comente al principio, pienso mantener las características principales de los personajes, pero no todo será igual, por ejemplo: Livi seguirá siendo, egocéntrico, soberbio, celoso, posesivo. Pero eso no significa que lo haga actuar igual que en mi otro fic. Esta vez explotare esa personalidad y la volveré más intensa, ya que las situaciones en las que vive son diferentes. Ah y por si acaso hare un cambio en las edades de ellos, espero que comprendan, ya que me es difícil tramar un romance entre un niño y una adolescente en nuestro mundo actual.

Por último, si tienen dudas acerca del cuento que Sheyla le conto a Livi, pues me gusto mucho inventarlo, y tiene su propósito.


	2. Chapter 2

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con ¨( )¨**

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece, pero la historia es totalmente mía, y cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

 **Historia AU (Universo Alterno)**

 **Este nueva historia está basada en la actualidad, los personajes no cambiaran sus caracteres, pero estos se acomodaran al mundo actual, ya que viven en diferentes realidades, es normal que actúen de diferentes formas según las circunstancias, así que mantendré la base de sus personalidades, pero su actuar será diferente según lo que pase en el desarrollo de la historia. Las edades de los personajes también serán diferentes.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **UN SUSPIRO DE LIBERTAD**

 **CAPITULO 2**

Estaba en medio de uno de los mejores sueños que pudo tener, rodeada de sus comidas favoritas junto a su madre, padre y hermana mientras compartían en un día de campo, hasta que sintió como si le faltara el aire, empezó a desesperarse y aunque quisiera gritar la voz no le salía de la garganta.

-Que pasa! –Dijo de golpe Nike, levantándose bruscamente de la cama, mientras veía a su hermana mayor parada al lado de su cama.

Te llame y no despertaste, tuve que recurrir a medidas drásticas. –Le dice Kara, mientras le cuenta que la llamo muchas veces por su nombre para que despertara, y al no hacerlo, le tapo la nariz hasta que Nike despertó por falta de oxigeno.

-No podías simplemente sacudirme! –Le recrimina Nike.

Kara la mira fijamente y sacude la mano negativamente. –Es más divertido así.

Nike la mira en un puchero casi infantil, no sabía la razón pero siempre se comportaba así con su hermana mayor, después de todo no tenía a nadie más, a pesar de que la edad entre ellas dos, no es demasiado amplia, Nike siempre la vio de manera maternal.

-No te vas a alistar, ayer dijiste que tenias algo que hacer temprano? –Le pregunta Kara. . –Ya es tarde.

-Ehhh… si… si..Ya iba a hacerlo! –Le responde Nike algo nerviosa.

Kara la mira de reojo, siempre pudo leer a su hermana, era tan transparente que podía saber al instante cuando mentía o ocultaba algo, pero nunca le negaba nada, no es que ignorara la seguridad de su hermana, o que le fuera indiferente lo que ella hacía, pero prefería dejarla ser independiente y aprender de sus mismos errores. –Sera mejor que seas cuidadosa. –Le advierte.

Nike traga secamente al sentirse un poco descubierta, la mira tratando de aparentar tranquilidad. –Claro! –Le sonríe. –Ya te vas? –Le pregunta tratando de cambiar el tema de la conversación.

-Sí, hoy debo presentarme más temprano. –Le dice Kara.

-Te ves muy bien! Como siempre! –Le dice Nike, mirando a su hermana en un impecable traje, que consistía en una camisa color crema ajustada a su cuerpo, una falda tubo hasta casi las rodillas amoldándose a su cuerpo y un pequeño saco que le daba el toque profesional, en cuanto al cabello lo tenía hasta los hombros, pero atado en una pequeña cola baja.

-Suerte! –Le dice Nike al ver salir a su hermana por la puerta. Suspiro de alivio al haberse librado de que le preguntaran algo comprometedor, realmente quería mucho a su hermana y la admiraba bastante, a pesar de no ser demasiado comunicativa era muy inteligente, tanto así, que pudo saltarse varios años en la escuela, siendo la más joven en entrar a la universidad, y ahora tenía un trabajo estable con el que podía mantenerlos a ella y a su padre.

Se levanto y se estiro de manera holgazana mientras soltaba un largo bostezo, se asomo a su ventana y vio el sol en su máximo esplendor, sonrió ladinamente al pensar en sus planes del día, rápidamente busco en su pequeño ropero algo que ponerse, saco al azar un pantalón algo holgado, una blusa gris sencilla de mangas cortas, ato su largo cabello en una coleta algo descuidada, se dio una rápida mirada en el espejo de su habitación y no pudo evitar suspirar por su rápido arreglo de no más de dos minutos. –Que mas, da! No voy a un concurso de belleza! –Sonrió ella quitándole importancia a su apariencia.

Tomo su bolso rápidamente, rebuscó en este para asegurarse de que llevaba dentro su billetera, la abrió y lo primero que vio fue una foto de su familia, su madre, su padre, su hermana Kara y ella sonriendo muy felices, sonrió mientras acariciaba la fotografía con añoranza, volvió en sí, para revisar la cantidad de dinero que llevaba, y suspiro aun mas en derrota al darse cuenta que no tenía ni un solo centavo. –Situaciones drásticas requieren medidas drásticas! –Se dijo para sí misma. –Se acerco a su escritorio y antes de abrir el cajón dijo con pena. –Perdóname, no quería romperte! Mi pobre chanchito alcancía! Pero solo necesito un poco de dinero!

Con mucha pena abrió el cajón dispuesta a romper su alcancía con ahorros de más de un año, pero se asusto al no ver nada en su cajón. –No te alteres! Debió de caerse! –Se dijo, pensando que eso sonó muy tonto, como se supone que se caería fuera de ese cajón!

Busco como loca por todas partes, dejando su habitación completamente irreconocible. Bajo rápidamente de su habitación hacia la pequeña y humilde salita de su casa y se encontró con su padre.

-Otoosan! Alguien! Alguien! Se robo mi chanchito! –Exclamo ella desesperada.

-Por Kami! Pero que ciudad más peligrosa es esta en la que vivimos! –Dijo Teteru con dramatismo, para luego voltear su vista hacia otro lado con algo de nerviosismo.

Nike miro a su padre de forma extraña, parecía como si ocultara algo, pensó mientras se acercaba a la cocina a tomar un poco de agua, suspiro pensando que tendría que irse a pie. Bajo su mirada resignada, y se dio cuenta de algo extraño en el suelo, se agacho para alzarlo y vio que habían algunos pedazos mas esparcidos por la cocina, siguió el rastro hasta hallar la prueba del delito. –OTOOSAN! FUISTE TU! TU ASESINASTE A MI CHANCHITO! –Le recrimino Nike, quien traía entre sus manos los restos de su destrozada alcancía.

-Nike-chan! Lo siento mucho, lo necesitaba. –Se disculpo Teteru con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Que hiciste con el dinero! –Le exige Nike una respuesta.

Teteru dudo al responderle y empezó a balbucear incoherencias que no se escuchaban bien.

Nike no entendió nada. –No habrás apostado de nuevo el dinero?! No! –Le pregunto, mientras lo veía sudar con nerviosismo.

-Claro que no, sabes que yo ya no apuesto Nike-chan. –Se indigno Teteru. –Un amigo lo necesitaba, así que se lo preste, pero prometió devolverlo pronto, era de vida o muerte! –Se excuso el.

Nike lo miro escudriñándolo para ver si decía la verdad o no, suspiro resignada, y decidió dejar de hostigar a su padre y prefirió salir rápidamente ya que se le hacía tarde.

Teteru vio salir a Nike y dio un suspiro de alivio al ver que no le había preguntado nada más. –Lo siento Nike-chan, pero recuperare ese dinero, ya lo veras! –Sonrió con seguridad.

…************…..

Nike corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le dieran, para llegar a tiempo, mientras pensaba preocupada que su padre otra vez estaba cayendo en la adicción del juego, y todo había comenzado desde que su madre había fallecido cuando ella tenía solo tres años y su hermana ocho, a penas y la recordaba, pero en las fotos siempre se veía muy feliz, tuvo una muerte muy temprana pereciendo a la edad de apenas 24 años de una enfermedad genética. Según lo que le contaba su padre ella adoraba la vida, y quería vivir muchas aventuras, pero quedo embarazada cuando solo tenía 16 años, al parecer su familia no estaba de acuerdo y no la ayudaron, por eso ella no conocía a ninguno de sus familiares por parte de su madre.

Cuando su madre murió quedaron al cuidado de su padre, pero no paso mucho tiempo para que el cayera en el vicio de las apuestas, dejándolos en la miseria, apenas y habían salido de esa situación, y todo gracias a su hermana, que dejo su infancia de lado, y cambio repentinamente su forma de ser, ella aun podía recordar la sonrisa de su hermana de felicidad pura, pero dejo todo eso atrás, cambiando a una seriedad y madurez muy extraña para una niña pequeña, esa actitud fría con la que empezó Kara a tratar a su padre lo hizo reaccionar, o al menos por largas temporadas.

A ella le debía todo, gracias a ella, había crecido feliz, decidió que no se dejaría llevar por las tristezas y siempre pelearía por ser feliz, además entre sus objetivos estaba vivir lo que su madre no pudo, ella viviría muchas aventuras.

Dejo de correr al ya no poder mas, se sostuvo de un poste mientras trataba de tranquilizar su respiración. –Ganaría una maratón si me lo propusiera! –Se rio de ella misma, y miro hacia adelante y se dio cuenta de que había llegado a su destino.

-Llegaste! –Le dijo una joven de cabello negro.

-Hola Ling! –Le sonrió Nike.

Ling era una amiga que tenia Nike desde la secundaria, ambas se llevaban muy bien, desde que Ling llego de intercambio desde China. Ahora su amiga estudiaba en la universidad la carrera de ingeniería ambiental el cual era el sueño de Nike también. Pero no pudo hacerlo por falta de recursos, a pesar de que Kara había querido pagarle los estudios ella se negó rotundamente diciéndole que ya la había ayudado en la secundaria y que ahora ella se encargaría, es por eso mismo que había conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo y había ahorrado desde hacía un año, pero prácticamente su padre se gasto toda su matricula universitaria.

-Lista, para quedar afónica de tanto grito!? –Le sonrió Ling, mientras le daba un barbijo para que Nike cubra parte de su cara, ya que no querían arriesgarse a que algunos de esos magnates empresarios quisiera tomar represalias contra los activistas.

-Súper lista! –Le respondió Nike, poniéndose el barbijo, y colocándose una gorra que había traído desde su casa, dejando a la vista solo su largo y llamativo cabello que caía en una coleta semi atada descuidadamente.

Habían como cuarenta personas que protestaban, esa clase de eventos le emocionaban a Nike, además de que en verdad estaba en contra de la utilización de las pieles de animales que eran seres vivos y que eran indignamente utilizados como mercancías en el mundo de la moda sin ningún tipo de sensibilidad por la vida de ellos, que eran seres vivos igual a los humanos y que tenían derechos

De pronto sintió un golpe que la tumbo fuertemente al piso, cuando se fijo bien, vio a una mujer de lo mas espantada levantarse rápidamente e irse corriendo aun mas rápido, se fijo que dejaba algo en el suelo, y lo levanto dispuesta a devolvérselo, pero algo más le llamo la atención al escuchar la voz furiosa de un hombre frente a ella que la miraba con rabia.

A primera vista, le pareció bastante guapo, pero al ver sus ropas manchadas de pintura y su mirada extremadamente furiosa se dio cuenta de lo que él estaba pensando y trato de explicarse, pero él la interrumpió y sin permitirle hablar la sostuvo fuertemente del brazo, ella se quedo quieta por primera vez en su vida, cuando lo vio más de cerca, pudo ver unos ojos azul intenso que a pesar de que la miraban con odio, eran muy hipnóticos.

Recobro la lucidez y trato de zafarse del agarre, pero el apretaba más fuerte, provocando dolor en su brazo, pero ella no se quejaría no le daría ese placer. Sus pensamientos de que el parecía lindo, se fueron esfumando con las ideas negativas que le empezaban a nacer a raíz de su comportamiento.

-Que te pasa! No deseas apretar más fuerte y volver mi brazo puré! –Le dijo irónicamente con altivez Nike.

El arqueo una ceja ante esa respuesta sarcástica por parte de ella y lo primero que pensó era que era una impertinente.

-No me vas a soltar, maldito sádico?! –Le dijo Nike jalando con más insistencia su brazo, ya que ya no aguantaba el dolor.

De pronto sintió como era jalada bruscamente, mientras el caminaba delante de ella sin mirarla.

Nike volvió su vista atrás, para buscar a su amiga y la ayudara, pero se dio cuenta de que nadie se había percatado de lo que le sucedía por estar demasiado concentrados en la protesta y eso incluía a la despistada de Ling que gritaba emocionada en primera fila.

-Oye al menos, podrías decirme donde me llevas?! Sabes no me gusta que la gente me jalonee de aquí para allá y menos gente que no conozco y peor aun si ese extraño es un sádico desconocido, y de paso secuestrador! –Decía ella sin parar, mientras Livi empezaba a fastidiarse.

Nike veía que ya habían dejado al grupo atrás, y se dirigían a la zona del estacionamiento donde se veía en completo silencio. –Oye no serás un pervertido no?! Quieres propasarte con migo cierto?!

-YA CALLATE! ERES DESESPERANTE! –La silencia él, mientras la detiene bruscamente, frente a lo que parecía un auto negro con los vidrios polarizados. –Además, créeme! Tu no vales la pena! Nadie podría propasarse con tigo, con esa pinta que te cargas! –Se ríe el arrogantemente.

Nike se sonroja ante eso, ella misma sabía que no estaba en sus mejores vestimentas. –Entonces que quieres?! –Le exige saber ella.

-Tienes que pagar por esto! En estos momentos no tengo tiempo, así que te quedaras aquí hasta que vuelva! –Le señala el auto.

-Un momento! Quieres que espere dentro de ese auto?! –Le pregunta ella molesta.

-Que inteligente, esa era la idea! –Le dice él con sarcasmo.

Ella se enfureció peor ante su sarcasmo. –Voy a derretirme allí adentro con esta calor, mejor dame tu numero y yo me contacto para pagarte la tintorería! –Le dice ella con una sonrisa conciliadora.

-Tú crees que soy idiota! Además no sabes lo que cuesta esta ropa! Además debes pagar por tu osadía! Y tu actitud indignante e imprudente!–Le dice él con molestia.

-Sera que fuiste un rey en tu vida pasada! Hablas de una manera tan anticuada! –Se burla ella.

A él le crece una venita en la sien de lo molesta que era Nike. Se acerca rápidamente al auto y toca la ventanilla del copiloto, rápidamente ve como sale del auto su chofer. –Vete y déjame las llaves! –Le dice Livi con un rostro serio.

-Señor?! Quiere que me vaya? –Le pregunta el hombre.

-Que no oíste! –Le responde molesto, el pobre chofer tiembla ante el tono mordaz de Livi, y le da rápidamente las llaves y se va de ahí sin titubear.

Livi abre la puerta trasera del auto para meter a Nike adentro, pero ella empieza a resistirse y gritar. –Deja de gritar como una condenada loca! –Le exige, mientras se maniobra para dejarla imposibilitada de zafarse y la empuja dentro cerrando la puerta y antes de que ella pudiera abrir la puerta él lo asegura desde afuera, mientras escucha como ella golpea la ventana del auto, el sonríe con suficiencia ante su victoria y de repente ve su reflejo en la ventana polarizada del auto y se da cuenta de que sonreía. Al instante vuelve a su postura fría y seria, pensando que era increíble que esa mujer desaliñada lo haya hecho aunque sea por un instante sonreír. "(Al menos debí fijarme bien su rostro! )" –Pensó el, al recordar que en ningún momento ella se quito ese horrible barbijo ni la gorra, el solo pudo ver esos ojos verdes y ese cabello tan extraño. –Bueno, ya la veré cuando termine mis asuntos! –Se dijo en voz alta, mientras apresuraba su paso a la sala de reuniones que lo esperaba.

….************….

Camino en dirección del ascensor, miro sus ropas manchadas y arrugo el entrecejo al ver que eso ya no tenía solución, debía desechar esa camisa, antes de ir a la sala de reuniones tendría que ´pasar por su nueva y reciente oficina por un cambio de ropa que por suerte trajo consigo la primera vez que vino.

Subió hasta el último piso donde se encontraba su oficina, realmente adoraba las alturas y mirar a las personas desde las allí, después de todo eso es lo que le habían enseñado desde pequeño, además de ser ese su propósito en la vida, llegar a estar por encima de cualquiera.

Salió del ascensor sin mirar a nadie, tampoco es que los demás lo miraran, la mayoría de ellos evadía su mirada y su camino, ya que a tan solo poco tiempo de que él ingreso a la empresa ya había rumores de tener un mal genio y un carácter explosivo, por eso todos, preferían evadirlo.

-Señor, la reunión ya dio comienzo. –Le hablo su asistente, una joven de la edad de Livi, llamada Luna, que era la única que le hablaba sin temores y con confianza por su vieja amistad de la secundaria. Aunque él nunca le pidió su amistad o siquiera le incentivo para que ella le hablara, ella se empecino en declararse su amiga y seguirlo a todas partes.

-Lo sé! –Le dijo él con cara de pocos amigos. Entro rápidamente a su oficina, se cambio rápidamente su camisa por la de repuesto y salió aprisa de allí, para dirigirse al decimo piso donde se realizaba la reunión, mientras era seguido por Luna.

Abrió sin pensarlo mucho las puertas de la sala, llamando la atención de todos adentro.

-Pero que dicha que nos honre con su presencia. –Dijo con sarcasmo uno de los accionistas y socio de la empresa.

-Me alegra que piense así señor Marsden. –Le contesta Livi con el mismo tono venenoso que utilizo el hombre.

Sin duda Klauuss Marsden odiaba a Livi, solo por el hecho de que había sido escogido para dirigir las empresas Orvinus a tan corta edad, mientras que el, había sido socio desde hacía más de quince años y esperaba ser elegido para el puesto de presidente, además que contaba con el 20% de las acciones en toda la cadena de empresas Orvinus.

-He sido avisado a último momento de esta reunión, que fue concertada sin el debido aviso a mi persona! –Dice el con un tono frio, poniendo incómodos a varios socios.

-No es nada personal presidente Livius, es solo que muchos de nosotros no creemos que usted tenga la suficiente experiencia para hacerse cargo de todas las empresas, creemos que es demasiada responsabilidad para alguien de su edad! –Contesta Klauus con cizaña.

-Yo no estoy aquí solo por ser el hijo del anterior presidente, estoy aquí porque tengo las capacidades requeridas para este puesto! –Se levanto de su asiento mientras golpea la mesa imponiendo su presencia. –Ahora bien, si alguien desea que me salga de esta posición le pido que levante su mano en frente de mi! –Culmina Livi con un tono mordaz.

Todos los accionistas que alguna vez dudaron de si Livi al ser tan joven no podría con el cargo, en esta ocasión cambiaron de opinión al ver el enorme carácter que tenia Livi y todos negaron, dejando a Klauus furioso al ver según él, la sumisión de todos ante el imprudente joven heredero.

-Antes de que la reunión termine, tengo una propuesta acerca de la utilización de pieles de animales en nuestra colección de invierno, según he visto y de seguro ustedes se han podido dar cuenta, es totalmente contraproducente para la industria, en primer lugar por la nueva tendencia de carácter medioambientalista en la población que está en contra de esto. En segundo lugar, según las estadísticas de compra y venta de ropa hecha de piel de animales, podemos ver que tan solo el 2% de la población por país en donde tenemos las sucursales de nuestros centros comerciales acceden a la compra de este tipo de vestimenta y eso por el alto costo y el poco acceso a este tipo de prendas para la población normal. Por eso mismo, creo necesario eliminar la utilización de las pieles en nuestra siguiente colección.

Todos asintieron a todo lo que Livi dijo, quedando de acuerdo en la propuesta, mientras Klauus renegaba para sus adentros.

Para la siguiente reunión me gustaría tratar el tema de la implementación de un centro de investigación químico biológico experimental para la creación de nuevos medicamentos. –Termino Livi, parándose de su lugar y saliendo de allí con su típico aire soberbio.

-Livius! Vaya que te supiste defender allí adentro, dejaste a todos impresionados o muertos de miedo! –Le hablo un hombre de cabellos negros y mirada azul intenso.

-Irada, ni cuanta me di de que estabas ahí. –Le contesta Livi sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Tan frio como siempre Livius! –Le responde Irada. –Se podría saber porque tienes tanta prisa en marcharte?

Livi se detiene en ese instante, sus pies caminaban por si solos en dirección a donde había dejado el auto y donde sabía que estaba esperándolo según él la mujer escandalosa. Por un momento, pensó en torturarla un poco mas dejándola ahí un par de horas, pero por algún motivo quería ir, tal vez sea por el hecho de que su vida era tan monótona y aburrida que le interesaba hacer algo diferente por una vez en su vida, o tal vez era porque realmente era un sádico que le gustaba hacer sufrir a las personas, sonrió un poco ante ese pensamiento y continuo su andar dejando atrás a su socio que lo miraba curioso.

Bajo a paso tranquilo por el estacionamiento y grande fue su sorpresa al no hallar nada.

-Y mi auto!?

CONTINUARA…. Aquí el segundo capítulo, espero sus comentarios, no saben lo que me costo intentar subir este capitulo, no se porque la fanfiction no me aceptaba mi archivo, me preocupe mucho! lo intente por varios dias, pero al fin se pudo.

Por si acaso Irada, es el tan conocido y sexi príncipe del reino de la arena en él manga de soredemo.


	3. Chapter 3

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con ¨( )¨**

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece, pero la historia es totalmente mía, y cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

 **Historia AU (Universo Alterno)**

 **Este nueva historia está basada en la actualidad, los personajes no cambiaran sus caracteres, pero estos se acomodaran al mundo actual, ya que viven en diferentes realidades, es normal que actúen de diferentes formas según las circunstancias, así que mantendré la base de sus personalidades, pero su actuar será diferente según lo que pase en el desarrollo de la historia. Las edades de los personajes también serán diferentes.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **UN SUSPIRO DE LIBERTAD**

 **CAPITULO 3**

Nike se revolvía molesta dentro del auto, aun no podía creer que había sido encerrada tan fácilmente como una tonta, intento varias veces abrir las puertas, pero estaban aseguradas, busco como abrirla de cualquier forma posible, y se maldijo por ser tan torpe y no conocer de autos, además de que ese era un auto demasiado moderno y complicado para una persona que a lo único que se había subido en toda su vida fuera al transporte público. Se abofeteo mentalmente por su incompetencia.

Después de estarse quieta por un tiempo, pensando que hacer, se recordó a ella misma que necesitaba urgentemente un celular a pesar de que nunca le llamo la atención ningún tipo de tecnología debía, no necesitaba comprarse uno. Al final se canso de esperar allí, ya le estaba incomodando así que de la rabia empezó a darle patadas a la puerta del auto, pero era inútil, y aunque grito varias veces con todo lo que le diera su voz nadie la escuchaba, además de que el estacionamiento de ese edificio estaba desolado, la única persona que había visto allí cuando ese psicópata de ojos azules la jaloneo hasta ahí, fue al guardia, pero como llamar su atención si sus gritos apenas se escuchaban, es como si hubieran hecho ese auto a prueba de ruidos.

Después de hacer su berrinche personal, se le ocurrió una magnífica idea, se traslado de la parte de atrás del auto al asiento del piloto, y decididamente apretó la bocina varias veces seguidas, sin parar, lo más seguro era que el guardia vendría corriendo al pensar que algo andaba mal.

No paso mucho tiempo para que este se hiciera presente, se acerco al carro, tratando de divisar lo que ocurría dentro, pero al ser los vidrios polarizados no pudo ver nada, apenas y oía una pequeña voz salir de adentro, trato de abrir el auto pero estaba cerrado, así que decidió ver la matricula para saber quién era el dueño y así reportar lo sucedido, pero al fijarse bien se dio cuenta al instante a quien pertenecía ese vehículo, su tez se torno pálida cuando se le vino a la mente el rostro siempre frio y molesto del presidente de la empresa. Aunque era su deber reportar lo que sucedía, tuvo miedo de meterse en problemas si intentaba algo, ya que recordó como el presidente había ingresado al estacionamiento trayendo consigo a una joven bastante cubierta, supuso en esos momentos que si estaba toda cubierta debía ser un secreto, y ya que el presidente nunca traía consigo una acompañante, ella debía ser alguna especie de amante secreta. La idea no le parecía descabellada, ya sabía que los millonarios acostumbraban esconder a sus amantes o novias de paso, y de seguro esa joven era una de ellas.

Dio media vuelta, nervioso e indeciso por la decisión que acababa de tomar, no reportaría nada, se haría como el que no vio ni escucho nada, y así fue como la única ayuda con la que podría contar Nike desapareció.

…**********…..

A ella se le ilumino la cara cuando vio que su plan había tenido éxito al ver acercarse al guardia, vio que intento abrir la puerta, mientras ella gritaba con más energía para que el la escuche, pero de un momento a otro vio la cara pálida del pequeño hombre que se veía completamente atemorizado para luego darse vuelta e irse de allí. Ella no podía creer la mala suerte que tenia, hizo más escándalo con la bocina, pero el guardia nunca volvió.

Nike realmente detestaba estar encerrada, todavía recordaba aquella vez cuando su hermana tuvo que irse a un retiro de la escuela por dos días y ella se quedo al cuidado de su padre cuando solo tenía cinco años, su padre salió por la noche diciendo que volvería pronto, que tenía que reunirse con unos amigos, pero no regreso. Ella lo espero toda la noche, asustada, quiso salir de allí pero se dio cuenta de que la había dejado encerrada, tal vez para su seguridad, pero ella sentía que se asfixiaba, lloro prácticamente toda la noche llamando entre llanto a su madre. Cuando había amanecido, ella que después de llorar casi toda la noche quedo rendida y cayó dormida en medio de la sala cerca de la puerta principal esperando que apareciera su padre; escucho como alguien insertaba la llave en la puerta y la abría muy lentamente, ella se paro bruscamente asustada, mientras no perdía la vista de la puerta, hasta que vio a su hermana entrar.

No cabía de dicha, pero al mismo tiempo se desbordo en lagrimas de alivio, mientras corría a abrazar a la mayor, que se sorprendió un poco al verla tan desesperada y al instante supuso lo que había ocurrido, enarcando una mueca de desagrado ante su progenitor, que horas después se supo que había estado en una reunión donde jugaban y apostaban, y que al ser ilegal, fueron descubiertos por la policía, que los encerró por todo la noche y parte del día siguiente.

Después de todo eso, Nike no soportaba estar encerrada, se podría decir que tenía una especie de claustrofobia, pero esta solo se hacía evidente cuando de verdad tenía miedo o se desesperaba, al principio ninguno de esos sentimientos se le hicieron presentes cuando el "psicópata ojiazul" la había arrastrado ahí, mas era la rabia y el enojo lo que le invadía, pero ahora que había pasado un buen tiempo ahí encerrada, y al ver que nadie venia a ayudarla y peor aun al sentirse abandonada después de pedir ayuda, le hizo recordar ese sentimiento de aquella vez. Empezaba a sentir como la respiración se le hacía pesada, y sentía un leve mareo, no quería llegar a esa etapa, y antes de terminar peor de lo que estaba, hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Reclino el asiento del piloto y se agacho a ver el auto, con muy poca delicadeza rasgo, rompió, destruyo la parte donde se encuentra el cableado, y recordando las películas de acción que tanto le gustaba ver, empezó a jalar, cortar y unir cables al azar, alguno de ellos tendría que servir se dijo. Y como por magia, el auto se prendió y escucho el sonido de los seguros de la puerta, su agitación iba disminuyendo, se sintió feliz y muy capaz, la adrenalina la invadió de pronto, no podía creer que ella haya podido lograr encender y abrir el auto como en las películas.

Tomo su bolso rápidamente y abrió la puerta del lado del piloto, sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de cerrarla salió de ahí rápidamente dirigiéndose a la salida, pero a tan solo cinco metros del auto, se paró de pronto. Pensó con rabia, porque tenía que salir huyendo de allí como una criminal, cuando ella había sido la victima!. Pensó en la actitud arrogante y odiosa de aquel psicópata y sintió que quería darle una buena lección, pero aunque lo intentara él era más grande y más fuerte que ella; en ese momento se fijo en el auto, que aun se encontraba prendido, sonrió pícaramente al pensar en una jugarreta divertida.

Lo pensó un poco mejor y negó con la cabeza, de seguro que se metería en problemas si lo hacía; pero estaba tan molesta que decidió que no le importaría, además que ir contra la ley y las normas sociales seria una aventura emocionante, pensó que si alguna vez tendría hijos le gustaría decirles "si lo hice!". Sonrió para sí misma, y volvió al auto miro con curiosidad el volante y el tablero, le gustaban los juegos de video, y se consideraba un as en ello recordando todas las veces que se había quedado en la casa de su amiga Ling solo porque ella tenía un play station. Pero conducir en vivo y en directo con un auto real, era completamente diferente, apretó el acelerador, y se asusto al ver el movimiento brusco al instante freno asustada, para luego ponerse a reír. –Esto es más emocionante de lo que pensé! –Se dijo, volviéndolo a intentar nuevamente pero esta vez más despacio, condujo el carro torpemente, hacia más adentro, ya que el estacionamiento era bastante amplio, vio la pendiente que llevaba para el primer piso del estacionamiento, y volteo en U, para intentar subir, pero ahí se volvió más complicado, al no sentirse capaz de continuar paro el auto en medio del inicio de la pendiente; salió del carro y sonrió ante su travesura, luego salió caminando tranquilamente de allí, como si ahí no hubiera pasado nada.

…****************…

Bajo a paso tranquilo por el estacionamiento y grande fue su sorpresa al no hallar nada.

-Y mi auto!?

-Maldita ladrona! –Dijo en voz alta, e inmediatamente camino hacia el puesto del guardia de seguridad.

-Qué clase de seguridad es esta! Como puede alguien robarse mi auto último modelo tan fácilmente y usted se quede aquí sentado tranquilamente! –Dice con un tono furioso, mientras el guardia se levantaba rápidamente temeroso al no saber bien lo que ocurría.

-No entiendo señor, su auto no ha salido del estacionamiento en ningún momento. –Le explica el temeroso hombre.

-Estás seguro? –Pregunta el aun furioso Livi.

-Si señor estoy completamente seguro. –Continúa el hombre.

En ese momento se empezó a escuchar el ruido de una bocina que llamo la atención de ambos, el guardia rápidamente salió en dirección a donde se escuchaba el escándalo, mientras Livi lo seguía con molestia ya que si su carro no había salido de allí, debía encontrarse en algún lado de ese lugar.

….************…

Aun no podía creer que una chiquilla desaliñada e impertinente le haya hecho pasar semejante vergüenza, dejando su carro parqueado entre la planta baja y el primer piso obstaculizando el paso de los demás autos. El no era un hombre tolerante, y menos aun con una mujer, y peor aun cuando su orgullo es pisoteado de esa forma, de que ella se lo pagaría lo haría se juro, ya vería como encontrarla.

….************….

Estaba a punto de llegar a las propiedades Orvinus, las enormes rejas se abrieron a la par para que el ingrese, condujo por los verdes y naturales senderos bien cuidados para llegar al lado este donde se encontraba su casa, pero al pasar por el lado oeste se dio cuenta que había bastante movimiento dentro, sirvientes saliendo y entrando; en ese momento supo quien estaba de vuelta, arrugo el entrecejo ante su suposición y continuo conduciendo.

….************….

Nike llego a su casa algo apurada, al sentir que había desperdiciado su mañana, se supone que tenía que preparar el almuerzo para su padre se recordó.

-Otoosan?! Ya vine! –Grita apenas, al haber llegado todo el camino corriendo.

-Otoosan? –Pregunta, al no escuchar respuesta alguna. Al darse cuenta que no se encontraba en la sala se asomo a su habitación pero no estaba.

-Eso me da tiempo de cocinar! –Sonrió ella, mientras se dirigía a la cocina. Desde hacía dos años que estaba acostumbrada a hacerse cargo de los quehaceres de la casa por sí misma, antes su hermana la ayudaba pero desde que consiguió trabajo no tenía tiempo casi nunca, ni siquiera para verla, ya que viajaba constantemente a Corea del sur. Ella estaba muy orgullosa de Kara, que ni bien salió de la universidad fue contratada como asistente personal de un hombre que según lo poco que le había contado la mayor era de un status alto y algo excéntrico. A pesar de que quiso preguntarle más sobre ello, Kara nunca contaba demasiado, lo único de lo que estaba segura es que Kara se encargaba de los negocios de su jefe en Japón y constantemente viajaba a Corea para darle informes sobre ello.

Termino de cocinar, y espero por su padre por un largo tiempo, pero no apareció, suspiro resignada y se dispuso a comer su comida ya fría. Subió a su habitación para alistarse ya que no quería llegar nuevamente tarde a su trabajo. Se miro en el largo espejo de cuerpo completo, y vio sus vestimentas poco geniales recordando nuevamente al arrogante de mirada azulina. –Claro, esa clase de hombre debe estar acostumbrado a súper modelos! –Dijo ella molesta. –Qué más da! Debo cambiarme, porque si voy con estas fachas de seguro que ni me dejan entrar! –Se rio ella, mientras buscaba cuidadosamente en su armario.

…..*************….

Livi ingreso a su casa cansadamente, ese día había sido más de lo que hubiera imaginado, se derrumbo en uno de los grandes sofás de la sala principal, llevando uno de sus brazos a su rostro, cubriendo sus ojos con el antebrazo. –Que haces en mi casa!? –Pregunto sin descubrirse los ojos al reconocer la presencia de alguien dentro.

-Pero que descortés Livi-chan! Eso es lo primero que me dices después de no verme por dos años?! Que cruel! –Le contesta.

Livi se sienta perezosamente, mientras ve fijamente al pelirrubio parado a dos metros de él con una enorme sonrisa.

-Responde! –Le exige Livi.

-Solo quise saludar! –Le dice haciéndose el indignado. –Además de que siguen organizando mi residencia, ya ves que me he ausentado mucho tiempo. –Sonríe.

-Es mejor que te vayas Bard! No estoy de humor! –Le dice mirándolo seriamente.

-Que maneras son esas de tratar a tu único tío! Además no pienso moverme de aquí hasta que no me acompañes a tomar un trago! Recién volví, y quiero ver si la ciudad cambio en mi ausencia! –Le dice con una sonrisa encantadora como siempre lo hacía para conseguir lo que se proponía.

-No deseo salir! –Le responde Livi, ignorándolo.

-Vamos, hay cosas de las que debemos hablar! –Le pide Bard.

-No creo tener nada que hablar con una persona como tú! –Le responde Livi mas molesto.

-Vamos! Es sobre la empresa, si que tiene que ver con ambos! –Le pide nuevamente, con arrogancia al ver como funciono el hecho de hablar de la empresa ya que instantáneamente Livi fijo su mirada en el.

Livi suspiro resignado y molesto. –A las 10 de la noche entonces. –Eso fue suficiente para que Bard lo tomara como un sí.

Livi, miraba con cierto rencor a su tío al ver su sonrisa victoriosa. Realmente siempre le tuvo cierta apatía, no es que Bard le haya hecho algo malo, pero su tío tuvo lo que él nunca pudo tener "libertad!" hacia lo que quería, tenía amigos, y cuando pensó que se haría cargo de las empresas se fue, dejo toda esa responsabilidad en manos de él! Lo odio por eso! Porque pensó que al hacerse cargo de ese legado tan pesado había cortado su única oportunidad de ser libre, pero después de odiar con todas sus fuerzas a Bard por tener la vida que él no pudo; a su madre por haberlo abandonado; y por sobre todo a su padre por haberlo odiado tanto como él mismo y aun así haberlo confinado a vivir su vida atrapado; después de todo ese rencor, odio y rabia, se propuso llegar a la cima! A la cima del poder! Y cuando llegara a estar por encima de todos, ya nadie podría ordenar en su vida, seria libre!

….************…..

Habían llegado a un lujoso bar restaurant llamado Ducado de la Lluvia, era un lugar tranquilo y muy hermoso que llamaba la atención de personas que querían pasar un rato sereno; tenia paredes de cristal que eran bañadas por agua dando alusión a la lluvia además de que cada pared de cristal tenia juego de luces de varias tonalidades haciendo parecer que la lluvia era de colores.

-Qué hermoso lugar! –Comento Bard. –Es nuevo? –Pregunto mientras le sonreía encantadoramente a una de las meseras de allí.

-Sí, nunca he venido pero escuche buenas referencias. –Contesto con desgana Livi.

Se sentaron en una de las mesas del centro mientras una de las meseras se les acercaba nerviosa y sonrojada, con la carta.

-Solo tráigame un whisky doble! –Pidió Livi, sin siquiera mirarla.

-Lo mismo para mi preciosa! –Le guiño un ojo Bard, mientras veía como la joven se ruborizaba con más intensidad y asentía para luego marcharse.

-Y bien, de que querías hablar! –Le dijo Livi a Bard cambiando su postura a una más seria.

Bard estuvo a punto de contestarle pero se quedo callado cuando vio a una joven llamar su atención. Livi miro como el pelirrubio se había quedado en silencio, y lo vio mirar hacia otra dirección, volteo a ver lo que parecía llamar la atención de su tío, y se quedo pasmado.

Una joven muy hermosa caminaba en dirección al pequeño escenario del lugar seguida de un hombre, pero Livi solo podía enfocar su mirada en ella, tenía un vestido blanco sin mangas ajustado a su cuerpo delineando su figura exquisitamente, su cintura era rodeada por un lazo dorado que subía por el centro de su pecho y rodeaba su cuello, contaba con una gran abertura en una de sus piernas, y culminaba con unas sandalias altas del color de la cinta. Llevaba el cabello suelto y largo de un color anaranjado que le resulto muy familiar a Livi.

-Que linda! No crees? –Le pregunto Bard, enfocando su vista en Livi, se quedo algo sorprendido al ver la cara de embeleso de su apático sobrino. Sonrió al ver el genuino interés de Livi por la hermosa joven.

Nike se acerco al pequeño escenario, aun no se acostumbraba a su nuevo empleo era demasiado "lujoso" se decía ella, pero la paga era muy buena y solo tenía que hacerlo por unas horas. Su acompañante, era un hombre de edad considerada, no debajo de los treinta pero tampoco más de cuarenta, el hombre tomo su sitio en el piano, mientras ella se posaba detrás del micrófono.

-Buenas noches. –Dijo ella aun nerviosa, sin poder vislumbrar bien a las personas delante de ella. –Voy a cantar mi ultima canción, es de mi propia autoría se llama "Promise". –Dijo antes de empezar a cantar.

CONTINUARA…. Opinen por favor. A pesar de ya haber terminado mi primera historia satisfactoriamente aun soy una principiante, y necesito que me alienten y me apoyen eso eleva mi espíritu, y me hacer querer escribir con mas ansias, y como esta es la primera vez que escribo un Universo Alterno sobre una historia ambientada a otra época, pues aun estoy algo insegura, sinceramente consideraba más fácil escribir el sonido de la lluvia, pero pienso que tengo buenas ideas para este, o bueno eso espero.

Por si acaso, la canción Promise es la que sale de ending en el anime de soredemo. Tal vez se pregunten también de donde Nike consiguió ese tipo de vestidos si a ella parece no importarle su forma de vestir, ya hablare de ello un poco mas adelante.


	4. Chapter 4

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con ¨( )¨**

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece, pero la historia es totalmente mía, y cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

 **Historia AU (Universo Alterno)**

 **Este nueva historia está basada en la actualidad, los personajes no cambiaran sus caracteres, pero estos se acomodaran al mundo actual, ya que viven en diferentes realidades, es normal que actúen de diferentes formas según las circunstancias, así que mantendré la base de sus personalidades, pero su actuar será diferente según lo que pase en el desarrollo de la historia. Las edades de los personajes también serán diferentes.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **UN SUSPIRO DE LIBERTAD**

 **CAPITULO 4**

El único motivo por el cual había aceptado ir a ese sitio era para hablar de las empresas, pero todo eso se esfumo cuando la vio, el primer pensamiento que pensó al verla con ese vestido blanco, era que parecía un ángel, su rostro nervioso y levemente sonrojado de aquella joven lo cautivo desde el momento en que la vio, y más aun cuando la escucho cantar, sin duda era muy hermosa, le gusto desde el instante en que ella le llamo lo atención, y cuando él quería algo lo obtenía.

Livi y Bard no se dijeron nada hasta que Nike había terminado de cantar, solo bebían sus bebidas sin quitarle la vista a ella. Termino de cantar la última canción de la noche y Livi vio detenidamente como ella se despedía tímidamente y se retiraba de allí, la siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió de su vista.

-Dime, que es lo que querías decirme! –Habla al fin Livi.

-Hasta que por fin! Por poco y pienso que esa joven te había hipnotizado! –Se rie Bard.

Livi lo mira molesto. –Déjate de patrañas y habla! Porque regresaste justo ahora!

-Sabes que yo poseo el 25% de las acciones, me necesitas! –Le dice Bard con una sonrisa soberbia.

-Si es por eso, entonces véndemelas y ya no tendremos nada que ver uno con el otro! –Le responde Livi.

-Pero como puedes pedirme eso, esas acciones son mi herencia! –Le responde el pelirrubio haciéndose el ofendido. –Además que te hace pensar que deseo romper lazos de sangre con mi querido y único sobrino.

-Deja esa estúpida y falsa sonrisa tuya para quien se la crea! –Reniega Livi, al no tolerar la siempre y constante sonrisa que traía su tío.

-La verdad el único propósito por el cual vine es para apoyarte Livi. –Le dice Bard a Livi poniéndose serio de repente.

Livi sonríe cínicamente. –Y crees acaso que yo necesito de tu ayuda?!

Bard que aun seguía serio continúa. –Tu bien sabes que mientras más apoyo tengas en la mesa directiva mejor será para ti! Confía por unas ves en tu vida Livi. –Le pide Bard mirando fijamente a su sobrino.

-Yo no confió en nadie! –Le dice furioso mientras se levanta de su asiento mirando arrogantemente a Bard; él pelirrubio observo como su sobrino se marchaba tan molesto y susurro para el mismo. –Sera complicado ganarme su confianza, pero al menos lo intentare.

Livi, termina su reunión y sale de allí, pero antes de irse, se acerca a una de las meseras.

-Tú! Como se llama la cantante! –Le exige respuesta Livi con una voz imponente.

-La..la cantante? A si... su nombre es Nike. –Le contesta.

-Nike? Y su apellido!? –Pregunta él.

-Eneriz, Nike Eneriz. –Responde la joven.

-Tienen su número de contacto cierto! Dámelo! –Exige Livi amedrentando a la mesera.

-Lo siento señor.. ehm.. Pero es confidencial. –Contesta nerviosa.

El eleva una ceja y la mira despectivamente. –Bien! –Contesta con enojo. –Lo conseguiré de todos modos! –Dice en voz alta, antes de salir de allí.

….*********…

-Que día más cansado, no sé porque fue más agotador que cualquier otro! –Suspiro cansada, mientras sonreía al sentir que al fin había llegado a su casa.

-Ya llegue Otoosan! –Grita al ingresar.

-Nike llegaste. –Le responde Kara sorprendiendo a Nike.

-Kara-nee! –Responde Nike con una sonrisa. –Pensé que te irías de viaje de nuevo!

-Iba a hacerlo, pero al parecer las cosas van a cambiar un poco en mi rutina de trabajo. –Contesta Kara, mientras se sienta en uno de los sillones de la sala.

-Enserio?! Eso significa que podremos pasar más tiempo juntas! –Sonríe Nike.

-Supongo que sí. –Responde la mayor.

-Que alegría! –Dice Nike caminando en dirección de la cocina para buscar algo de comer.

-De dónde vienes? –Pregunta Kara con un tono tranquilo.

En ese momento se escucha un estruendo en la cocina, Kara se levanta y camina hacia la cocina para ver lo que creía iba a ser otra de las torpezas de su hermana.

-Estas bien? –Pregunta viendo como Nike se levantaba del suelo levantando las ollas que había tumbado.

-Si estoy bien! –Responde nerviosa.

-Y bien? –Pregunta Kara, que ve a su hermana con una leve sonrisa, realmente una de las pocas cosas que le hacían reír era ver a su hermana avergonzada y nerviosa.

-Pues, estaba con Ling! –Responde rápidamente Nike. No quería decirle que trabajaba de cantante en un bar, por más lujoso que fuera este, además de que quería sorprenderla cuando lograra pagar su matrícula por ella misma, aunque ahora que su padre se había gastado todos sus ahorros, tal vez tendría que conseguir otro trabajo de medio tiempo aparte del que tenia.

-Hmm. –Responde Kara, sin creerle ni un poco, ella sabía perfectamente cuando Nike mentía, además ella sabia del trabajo de Nike, que clase de hermana seria si no la cuidara además era lo único que tenia ya que con su padre no contaba para nada; pensó que Nike le contaría acerca de ello, por eso no le dijo nada, pero al parecer tenía interés en mantenerlo en secreto, así que decidió no decirle, ella tendría sus motivos para guardárselo.

-Y Otoosan? –Pregunto Nike, mientras sacaba algo de comer del refrigerador.

-Salió. –Contesta Kara volviendo a la sala.

-A donde? Ya es tarde! –Pregunta Nike preocupada.

-No lo sé. –Contesta igual Kara.

-No le preguntaste!? –Le recrimina Nike.

-No me interesaba, además no es que sea extraño que el salga todas las noches. –Dice con un tono más serio del normal.

Nike agacha la cabeza levemente, ella sabia como era su padre, estuvo tranquilo mientras Kara permanecía en casa, pero desde que había empezado a trabajar hacia dos años y no pasaba demasiado tiempo en casa su padre había vuelto al vicio de las apuestas, Nike esperaba que ahora que Kara estaría más constantemente el volviera a sus cabales.

-Todo mejorara! –Dijo en voz alta con optimismo.

Kara miro a su hermana tan positiva como siempre lo había sido y sonrió ante ello.

…************…..

Volvió a su casa pensativo, ya lo sabía, el no podía confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en su propia familia, a lo largo de los años había aprendido esa dura lección. Debía haber algo mas oculto detrás de las intenciones de Bard, por lo pronto lo dejaría pasar, observaría de cerca a su tío, y descubriría su objetivo real.

En ese momento le vino a la mente aquella joven. –Podría divertirme un poco con ella. –Sonríe de lado él.

Las mujeres nunca le faltaron, pero él las utilizaba para pasar el rato, las veía como simples mujeres fáciles y ambiciosas, todas andaban tras su dinero y poder; se había divertido por varios años, pero hasta hacia un tiempo se había cansado de ellas. Las mujeres que se le acercaban eran aburridas e insulsas, ya no era divertido utilizarlas, por eso dejo de hacerles caso y las miraba con repudio; pero por primera vez sintió una fuerte atracción hacia una de ellas y a primera vista, eso era nuevo, lo más probable es que fuere porque hacía bastante tiempo que no estaba con una. Tal vez la utilizaría un poco y luego la desecharía igual a las otras. Después de todo a él ninguna mujer se le negaba, le ofrecería dinero o joyas.

Subió tranquilamente las escaleras de su casa en dirección a su despacho, ya era tarde pero aun tenía trabajo que organizar, se sentó en su asiento y comenzó a revisar sus papeles, escucho a alguien acercarse y fijo su vista en la puerta.

-Señor Livius, ya es tarde, necesita algo, desea un café o un té? –Pregunta el hombre de anteojos.

-No es necesario Neil. –Le responde Livi.

Neil era una persona a la que Livi le tenía aprecio, había sido el mayordomo en jefe de la casa Orvinus desde muy joven, al igual que su padre antes de él, Neil estuvo presente en toda la infancia de Livi, el fue designado a la atención personal de la señora de la casa Sheyla, y por ende lo había visto crecer, y fue él quien se encargo de la atención de Livi después de que su madre desapareciera.

-Entonces, con su permiso. –Dice Neil, con una leve reverencia para luego marcharse.

….***********….

-Que haces Nike? –Le pregunta Kara, que va bajando por las escaleras, mientras observa a Nike hacer el desayuno. –Es muy temprano y es raro verte despierta.

-Neechan! –Le recrimina Nike. –Cuando me lo propongo puedo! Además hace mucho que no desayunas en casa y quise hacer algo.. –Sonríe.

-Y esto? Estas buscando trabajo? -Le pregunta al ver un periódico en la mesa en la sección de clasificados.

-Kara- nee no veas eso! Es personal! –Le dice Nike avergonzada, mientras intenta arrebatarle el periódico a Kara.

-Haber, que subrayaste? –Dice en voz alta mientras esquiva a Nike que trata de quitarle el periódico. –Mesera en un café cosplay?! –Kara que abrió los ojos un poco por la sorpresa, empezó a reírse sin contemplaciones, mientras Nike terminaba de quitarle el periódico muy avergonzada.

-No te burles! –Le pide, mientras ve a su hermana reír como nunca lo había hecho antes.

-Esto fue más de lo que yo pudiera contener! –Sigue riendo Kara. –Tú! De cosplay?! Diciendo: "Bienvenido amo!" –Al final se relajo y miro a Nike con gracia, que la veía con un puchero.

-No he dicho que vaya a trabajar de eso! Solo estaba curioseando! –Se escusa Nike.

En ese momento las interrumpe el sonido del celular de Kara.

-Diga. –Contesta Kara cambiando su tono a uno serio.

-Buenos días pequeña, como amaneciste, supongo que igual de hermosa como siempre. –Le habla.

Kara frunce el ceño molesta ante la charlatanería rutinaria de ese hombre. –Que se le ofrece. –Pregunta con un tono más serio y cortante.

-Tan fría e indiferente como siempre. –Se ríe. –Lamento pedirte esto, créeme mi corazón se rompe en mil pedazos, al pensar en molestarte de cualquier forma posible, se que te haces la fuerte, pero atrás de ese corazón que aparenta ser de acero esta una dulce y frágil mujer que anhela el amor de un hombre! Y quien más que yo para lograrlo.. Solo si tú me lo permitieras, yo te daría el mundo… -Decía el hombre de manera rápida y coqueta, mientras Kara con cada palabra se ensombrecía mas.

-Si dice una palabra más, lo acusare por acoso sexual. –Dijo en un tono mordaz.

-Tranquila pequeña, sabes que no puedo evitarlo. –Se ríe él. –Solo quería pedirte que vengas más temprano, no puedo ubicar nada en esta nueva oficina.

-Iré. –Contesta ella.

–Que haría sin ti. –Le dice él con su tono encantador, mientras Kara cuelga inmediatamente.

Da la casualidad de que su jefe era nada menos que Bardwin Ifrikia, lo conoció hacia dos años cuando ella se presento a una entrevista de trabajo para ser su asistente personal, tenía muy buenas calificaciones de la universidad y buenas referencias de sus docentes, pero no contaba con ningún tipo de experiencia laboral a diferencia de las otras entrevistadas. Las hicieron esperar en una sala, eran cuatro jóvenes con ella. Ahí fue que lo vio entrar, a primera vista pensó que era apuesto, pero que no era su tipo, además de que ese tipo de cosas como el amor no le llamaban la atención, quizás sería porque había perdido la fe en los hombres al vivir toda su vida con un padre irresponsable y descuidado, no lo sabía con exactitud, pero en sus planes no había espacio para el amor. Sin embargo las otras mujeres al instante se derritieron al verlo y todas terminaron sonrojadas y peor aun cuando él las halago a cada una de ellas, incluyendo a Kara, pero ella ni se inmuto ante eso, y eso fue lo que le llamo la atención a primera vista a él.

Lo que hizo que Bard tomara la decisión de escoger a Kara fue cuando hizo la pregunta. –Estarían dispuestas a seguirme hasta el fin del mundo? –Lo dijo con todo el encanto posible, a lo cual la primera respondió con un "claro que sí!" la segunda con un "Por toda la eternidad si pudiera!" la tercera "sería un honor!" todas estaban embelesadas y respondieron espontáneamente, mientras que Kara lo pensó por unos instantes y finalmente respondió "imposible, porque debería hacerlo? No vengo a una entrevista de esclava o de esposa, porque debería acompañarlo hasta el fin del mundo, aunque eso a la vez es ilógico ya que el mundo no tiene fin puesto que la tierra es redonda". Todas se quedaron boquiabiertas ante la respuesta, mientras Bard reía satisfecho. Luego de eso despacho a las otras tres y contrato a Kara. Ella no sabía la razón exacta por la que él la había escogido a ella, pero suponía que debía tener una especie de trastorno que lo hacía elogiar a cada mujer que veía y que necesitaba alguien que no se deje llevar por sus excesivas feromonas.

…*********…..

-Luna, puedes venir. –Pidió Livi por teléfono.

Luna entro a la oficina de Livi tranquilamente. –Si? –Pregunto ella.

-Necesito que averigües algo, no importa cómo, pero averígualo. –Le dice él mientras fija su mirada en unos papeles de su escritorio.

-Claro! –Sonríe.

-Quiero que consigas el número de contacto de una mujer, su nombre es Nike Eneriz y trabaja en el bar restaurant ducado de la lluvia. –Le dice él, mirándola a ella de pronto. –Qué pasa?! –Dice al verla sonreír confidentemente.

-Déjelo en mis manos! –Sonríe ella, mientras sale de allí riendo internamente, nunca había visto a Livi tener curiosidad por ninguna mujer y menos tomar la iniciativa de buscarla primero. –Ya era hora Livi. –Dijo para sí misma.

Livi, pudo notar la sonrisa de Luna, y se sintió molesto al suponer lo que pasaba por la mente de ella. –No importa, solo será una diversión momentánea.

-Nike, tu serás mi juguete nuevo! –Sonrió de lado.

CONTINUARA….. Que tal voy?

Supongo que se preguntan él porque cambie el apellido de Nike de Lemercier a Eneriz, tiene una explicación y se resolverá mientras avance la historia, ya lo verán, tal vez alguien ya se imagino él porque, pero para los que no, ya se enteraran.

Respondiendo al comentario de Livini que decía que te parecía raro que aunque Livi sea mayor le seguían diciendo Livi y no Livius. Pues con respecto a eso, no recuerdo haber hecho eso, y lo revise para confirmar. Es normal que Bard le siga diciendo Livi, porque es claro la personalidad que tiene Bard para con su sobrino, además de que son familia, para las personas de la familia y los seres queridos es normal llamar con un apocope. Y si tal vez te referías a cuando yo relato la historia, es cierto que lo llamo por Livi, para mí sería raro decirle Livius cada vez que relate los sucesos o pensamientos de los personajes.

Terie, adivinaste, Kara trabaja para Bard.

Creo que eso es todo, ahh cierto, con respecto a sus edades pensaba ponerlo más adelante, esperen por favor.

Gracias por todo su apoyo, subiré capítulos más seguido.


	5. Chapter 5

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con ¨( )¨**

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece, pero la historia es totalmente mía, y cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

 **Historia AU (Universo Alterno)**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **UN SUSPIRO DE LIBERTAD**

 **CAPITULO 5**

-Señor? –Entra Luna a la oficina de Livi.

-Que ocurre. –Le contesta él mientras revisa la enorme pila de papeles desordenados en su escritorio.

-Ehhm, la joven que me pidió investigar, no tiene celular, pero pude conseguir el teléfono de su casa. –Sonríe ella.

-No tiene… celular!? –Pregunta él con una ceja arqueada. –Qué clase de persona no cuenta con un celular en la actualidad! –Reniega molesto. –"(como es posible siquiera que me atraiga una mujer que ni siquiera tiene celular! Que bajo he caído!)" –Se riñe mentalmente. –Déjalo así! –Le dice molesto Livi a Luna.

-Ya no quiere que investigue? –Le pregunta ella, aun con su sonrisa confidente.

-He dicho que no! –Le dice con un tono más elevado, se podía ver la molestia evidente de parte de él, ella le gusto desde que la vio, pero sentía que se estaba rebajando más de lo que debería por aquella joven desconocida, de pronto se había convertido en un capricho, eso no era bueno, nada bueno para su orgullo.

-Bien, si me necesita para algo más, lo hare con gusto. –Dice ella, tratando de no reírse, por el obvio debate mental que sufría su jefe, ella lo conocía muy bien, después de todo fue la única amiga que él tuvo en su adolescencia.

Luna salió de la oficina, acercándose a su escritorio para terminar de organizar los papeles para la siguiente reunión de la compañía en donde su malhumorado jefe presentaría una propuesta para la apertura del nuevo centro de investigación experimental sobre nuevos fármacos; hasta que escucho la llamada entrante al teléfono, viendo que era una llamada de la otra extensión de la línea que conecta la suya con la de su jefe. –Sí, señor? Se le ofrece algo? –Pregunta ella.

-Luna, investígala y ordénale que venga. –Corto en ese instante, mientras Luna no podía evitar sonreír.

…..***********….

Ya había pasado una semana, y estaba fastidiada, no pudo encontrar ningún trabajo adecuado, ya sea porque el horario era demasiado extendido o porque era hasta altas horas de la noche, y los que se veían buenos, no parecían haberla visto con buenos ojos, ya que le dijeron que no se veía con mucha experiencia. Suspiro cansada. –A este paso, terminare por trabajar de maid! –Se dijo así misma con fingido llanto, mientras se deslizaba por el sillón de la sala, como si se sintiera derrotada.

-Deje mis referencias en varios lugares, pero nadie me ha contactado! –Dijo renegando en voz alta.

En ese momento escucho el sonido del teléfono, se levanto rápidamente, esperando que sea lo que ella esperaba.

-Diga? –Pregunto emocionada.

-Con la señorita Nike Eneriz, por favor. –Le contesto una mujer.

-Si! Si..Habla ella. –Dijo Nike nerviosa.

-Usted solicito trabajo de anfitriona por el turno de la tarde en la casa de té Ame Heiwa hace tres días cierto, no había vacancia, pero una de nuestras anfitrionas renuncio de improvisto, así que si usted aun lo desea, se le ha considerado para el trabajo. –Dijo la mujer con un tono amable.

-Claro que si! –Dijo emocionada, sin darse cuenta que elevo un poco la voz. –Lo siento, aceptare gustosa, que día podría presentarme? –Pregunto Nike bajando su nivel de emoción.

-Mañana a partir de las dos de la tarde, se le agradecería que llegare una hora antes, para que se les de las indicaciones para desenvolverse adecuadamente. –Termino la mujer.

-Está bien, muchas gracias. –Contesto Nike contenta, mientras colgaba el teléfono.

Ella se consideraba muy activa y algo torpe, pero la ceremonia del té era una de las pocas cosas que podía hacer en un estado armónico y tranquilo, aun tenia pequeñas memorias de cuando vivían fuera de la ciudad, tenían una enorme casa tradicional japonesa en Kioto con un amplio jardín, con las adecuaciones perfectas para la ceremonia del té, ahí su madre según cuenta su hermana pasaba largas horas enseñándoles a ellas como practicar la típica ceremonia. Nike aun podía recordar un poco de aquello, pero la que lo había aprendido al pie de la letra fue Kara, que fue su maestra luego de que su madre muriera. Kara, que no quería que las cosas que le gustaban a su madre se desvanecieran, le enseño todo lo que pudo a Nike, y Nike al saber que era algo especial lo aprendió gustosa llegando a apreciar la espiritualidad con la que se hacía, pero lastimosamente tuvieron que dejar la hermosa casa, por causa de las deudas de su padre cuando ella había cumplido exactamente 10 años.

-¨(Ahora que lo pienso mejor, como hicieron mis padres para tener esa enorme casa?)¨ -Se pregunto Nike al recordar su infancia. –Luego le peguntare a Otoosan. –Se dijo, mientras con una sonrisa subía a la habitación de su padre, de ahí paso a abrir el armario muy despacio, a primera vista vio aquel vestido blanco que había usado en su trabajo en el bar, lo toco y acaricio suavemente, de allí paso a buscar entre las demás prendas femeninas que estaban colgadas, hasta que vio una caja arriba de estas. –Aquí estas! –Dijo, sacando la caja de su posición, para luego abrirla y toparse con un hermoso kimono color verde claro con pequeñas flores de cerezo en la parte inferior y en las mangas y un obi color amarillo suave. –Uno de los kimonos de Okaasan! Dame suerte! –Dijo para ella, mientras abrazaba el Kimono.

….********…

-Soy la encargada de esta casa de té, Moriyama Sora. –Se presenta la mujer de aspecto serio e inquebrantable ante Nike, que la ve nerviosa.

-Mi nombre es Eneriz Nike. –Contesta Nike con una reverencia delicada y bien hecha, mientras trataba de regular su respiración, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de comportamientos.

-Nike? –La mira la mujer con una ceja arqueada. –No es aceptable! –Le dice con un tono serio.

-Ehh? –Dijo Nike sin terminar de entender a que se refería.

-Todas las anfitrionas que trabajan aquí tienen nombre de elementos naturales, suaves y pacíficos, incluyendo el mío, sora significa cielo. Tendrás que cambiar de nombre en el trabajo para encajar con el ambiente puro y pacifico de este lugar. –Dictamina la mujer.

-Es..ta bien, claro. –Contesta Nike un tan incómoda.

-Hikaru, "que brilla con luz propia". Con ese nombre te presentaras. –Le dice, mientras Nike asiente. –Veo que viniste lista. –Le dice mirándola ya con el kimono puesto. –Por lo pronto te presentaras así, ya veremos después que te ajustes al tipo de kimono que las demás usan.

-Está bien, este era uno de los kimonos de mi madre. –Le comenta Nike con una sonrisa.

-Eso no me interesa! –La silencia la mujer, Nike se disculpa pero tenía una venita en la frente evidenciando su molestia ante la hostilidad de su nueva jefa.

-Dijiste que eras una experta en el arte de servir té, espero que no me defraudes, atiende con elegancia y sofisticación a los clientes! –Termina la mujer, mientras se va dejando a Nike sola.

Nike miro como su estricta jefa salía de allí dejándola más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba antes de verla, es cierto que había dicho que era una experta a la hora de la ceremonia del té, ya que había practicado por años con Kara; pero no tenia ninguna experiencia a la hora de atender clientes. Suspiro resignada, para luego erguirse dándose ánimos.

….*********…..

-Irada-sama, que gusto tenerlo de vuelta. –Lo recibe la mujer con una inclinación de respeto.

-El gusto es mío. –Le contesta con un tono amable, pero con su siempre apariencia seria y tranquila.

-Por aquí, por favor. –Le indica ella, mientras lo guiaba para iniciar con la ceremonia para luego culminar llegando a un hermoso jardín bajo un árbol de cerezos. –Se que este es su lugar favorito. –Le dice ella sonriéndole gentilmente.

Irada Kiauku era un hombre de apariencia seria y porte imponente la característica que mas sobresaltaba de él eran la intensidad de su mirada, era lo que se podría decir un pecado andante debido a su atractivo innato, siempre llamando la atención. Era socio de las empresas Orvinus desde hacía algunos años, pero tenía sus propias empresas, su padre era amigo del padre del actual presidente de la empresa, y es por eso que conocía a Livi. No eran lo que se podría decir "amigos" en todo el aspecto de la palabra, pero eso no significaba que le desagradara, es mas después de analizar su comportamiento y personalidad se dio cuenta de que tenían cierto parecido, excepto por los gustos excesivamente lujosos que se había dado cuenta que tenia Livi, que contrariaban con los suyos, al preferir las zonas más tranquilas y naturales. En cierta forma, sentía que quería competir con él, ya que a Livi parecía molestarle ese hecho, pero no podría negarse a soportarlo ya que era un socio de la empresa además de ser mayor que el péliazul, que contaba con 26 años mientras que el tenia 28.

-Y bien, tendré el honor de que usted sea mi anfitriona hoy? –Le dice él con un tono amable, a la mujer delante, mientras se sienta.

La mujer sonríe. –Hoy no será Irada-sama, pero aquí está la persona que lo atenderá. –Le dice, mientras dirige su mirada a Nike que se había acercado.

Irada voltea la mirada hacia donde Sora miraba, para toparse con la figura sonriente de una joven de cabellos naranjas largos atados en una cola de lado suelta adornado con horquilla en forma de flor de cerezo, que se inclinaba delicadamente ante él, mientras le sonreía alegremente.

Irada, la vio por un largo tiempo sin decir nada, la primera impresión que le dio ella fue que parecía irradiar luz.

-Su nombre es Hikari. –Le dice Sora, indicándole a Nike que se acercara.

-Hikari. –Repite él, sin quitarle la vista de encima a Nike.

-Bien, debo irme, espero que pase un momento tranquilo. –Se despide Sora, con una inclinación y se marcha.

-Que irradia luz. –Le dice él, haciendo que Nike lo mire a los ojos de repente.

Nike abre los ojos con sorpresa al ver el color tan llamativo de los ojos de su cliente y sonríe emocionada, estaba claro que Nike era muy transparente tanto con sus sentimientos como con sus emociones. –Pino azul! –Dice emocionada.

-Disculpa?! –Pregunta él, al no entender bien a lo que ella se refería.

-Lo siento! –Dice ella avergonzada. –Me refería a sus ojos, tienen el color del pino azul.

-Pino azul? –Pregunta él, para luego sonreír levemente. –Nunca nadie pudo describir cual era el color real de mis ojos.

-Lo siento si lo ofendí. –Se disculpa ella, recuperando la compostura, maldiciendo su actitud demasiado espontanea y despreocupada.

-Tranquila, no me ofende. –Le dice él, mientras ve como Nike se pone en posición llevando sus manos a la tetera con el agitador de bambú dentro y el cucharon de bambú encima, luego acerca el recipiente para el agua sobrante, la cuchara y el soporte para la tetera. Toma el recipiente de té en sus manos de manera algo nerviosa ya que el no perdía ni un segundo de vista todo lo que ella hacía, y empezó a limpiarlo con un paño al igual que la cuchara, luego paso a enjuagar el agitador en el cuenco del té, después de verter en esta agua caliente.

Vio de reojo al hombre frente a ella, y se dio cuenta que tenía una mano apoyada en su rostro ladeado observándola de forma curiosa.

-Pasa algo? –Pregunta Nike, deteniéndose por unos instantes.

-Nada. –Contesto él sin quitarle la vista.

En ese momento Nike pensó que ese sujeto era raro; continuo con la ceremonia levantando el cucharon y el recipiente del té y coloco el matcha (Té verde molido) en el recipiente, lleno el cucharon de agua caliente y vertió en el recipiente un tercio para devolver el resto, luego comenzó a agitar la mezcla con el agitador de bambú hasta que desde su punto de vista había adquirido un aspecto consistente. Sonrió emocionada al sentir que lo había hecho de manera perfecta, poso el recipiente del te cerca del hornillo, mientras esperaba que el cliente lo tomara.

El toma el pequeño recipiente de té y mientras le da un sorbo no puede evitar preguntarle. –Eres nueva trabajando aquí?

Ella se sorprende un poco y responde afirmativamente. –Se nota mucho? –Dice ella algo incomoda, al pensar que se había equivocado en algo.

El sonríe. –No es así, es solo que vengo seguido aquí y me hubiera dado cuenta si alguien como tu trabajara aquí.

-Como yo?! –Pregunta Nike, mirándolo fijamente.

-Me refiero a que eres hermosa, solo eso. –Le contesto él.

Nike se sonrojo ante lo dicho, no estaba acostumbrada a recibir ese tipo de elogio y menos de un hombre, ya que según ella, los chicos la consideraban muy masculina y torpe, lo más probable era que sea por su casi siempre sencilla y descuidada apariencia, además de su carácter fuerte.

Habían transcurrido varias horas desde que dio inicio la ceremonia del té, además que a su cliente frente a ella, parecía gustarle conversar, o bueno, más que conversar, escuchar seria lo indicado, puesto que no hablaba demasiado, más bien le pedía a ella que le hablara de su vida, aunque al principio ella se negó, por el ser un desconocido, él la incentivo diciendo que al cliente se le complacía en todo, después de un tímido inicio al hablar de su vida, Nike se fue soltando tanto así, que sin darse cuenta empezó a conversar de manera natural y elocuente con el hombre de mirada pino azul, que se sonreía continuamente ante las anécdotas de esta.

Irada no era un hombre que acostumbrara a reír demasiado, pensó que nunca sería capaz de hacerlo de forma natural, pero aquella joven frente a él, realmente lo hacía sentir vivo, era una satisfacción muy extraña que le llenaba el interior.

-Oh por kami! Ya es tarde! –Dijo ella al darse cuenta de que había pasado demasiado tiempo conversando.

-Tienes otro compromiso? –Le pregunto él.

-Oh? Sí, tengo otro trabajo. –Dijo ella, parándose.

-Si deseas yo.. -Pero antes de que él terminara la oración ella le dio una reverencia y salió corriendo de allí, lo mas que le dejaba el kimono.

El la vio irse a toda prisa y no pudo más que reírse de lo gracioso que había sido todo aquello, y de lo mucho que lo disfruto, nunca pensó encontrarse una anfitriona como ella, que reía con mucho ímpetu y hablaba sin control mientras llenaba la conversación de muecas y ademanes que llamarían la atención de cualquiera, y por sobre todo, nunca había visto una anfitriona que se fuera antes que el cliente y mucho menos corriendo. Sonrió para el mismo y se prometió volver más seguido.

…..************…..

Había sido un día bastante largo, no pensó que dos trabajos la agotaran de sobre manera. –Y es mi primer día! –Dijo frotándose la cabeza con ambas manos. –Bueno, pero pagan muy bien, y fue divertido. –Se dijo, al recordar la animada conversación que tuvo o más bien que le dio al hombre al que por cierto no le pregunto el nombre. –Sí, los clientes son amables, estoy tranquila en medio de la hermosa naturaleza, y puedo llevarme los dulces que quiera después del trabajo! –Dijo de manera alegre al ver la pequeña caja en sus manos, con los dulces que llevaba.

Saco las llaves de su bolso, y abrió la puerta de su casa, al ingresar se sorprendió al ver a su padre allí, ya que el acostumbraba salir por la noche.

-Nike-chan! –Le dijo Teteru al ver entrar a su hija.

-Otoosan! Qué alegría que estés en casa! –Le sonríe ella, mientras entra.

-Nike llegaste. –Le habla su hermana que iba bajando desde el segundo piso.

-Kara-nee tu también!? Acaso es mi cumpleaños y lo olvide?! –Pregunta ella sonriendo emocionada.

-Deja de decir tonterías. –Le dice ella, mientras vuelve arriba.

-Que mala! –Le reprocha Nike, mientras continúo su andar, queriendo llegar a su habitación y dormir hasta tarde.

-Antes de que te vayas a acostar Nike-chan, recibiste una llamada por la tarde. –Le cuenta su padre.

-Una llamada?! De Ling? –Pregunta curiosa.

-No, era una mujer, decía que era de parte de la corporación Orvinus. –Dijo él con una sonrisa satisfecha, al saber que esa empresa era una de las más reconocidas y multimillonarias.

-La corporación Orvinus? –Pregunta ella, aun sin entender del todo.

-Si, además esa amable señorita, me pregunto muchas cosas sobre ti, como tu edad, tus estudios, tus trabajos, tus pasatiempos, tus..

-Y tu le contaste!? –Le interrumpe ella.

-Sí, lo que pasa es que lo pregunto muy amablemente. –Sonríe el.

Nike lo miro molesta, no era la primera vez que le hacía algo así, su padre realmente tenia facilidad al habar sobre asuntos privados a desconocidos. –Y que es lo que quería? –Pregunto aun molesta.

-Dijo que te esperaban mañana a las nueve en la compañía en el último piso, creo que eso era todo. –Le dijo él.

-Y no te dijeron porque!? –Pregunto ella aun sin creer.

-Se me olvido preguntar. –Le sonríe su padre, Nike por poco y se cae de espaldas ante la personalidad despreocupada de su padre.

Acaso seria una broma? Pensó Nike, mientras recordaba si tenía algún lazo con dicha empresa, pero por más que trataba de recordar, nada llegaba a su mente, hasta que un flash back apareció repentinamente, recordando cierta protesta que se dio lugar al frente de esa compañía, se impuso en sus pensamientos el arrogante hombre que la secuestro y la piel se le erizo, nadie podría haberse enterado de aquel incidente, o si?. Dudo ante aquello, era imposible, se dijo nuevamente, estaba perfectamente camuflada para que nadie supiera su identidad, pero no podía no ir, la cobardía no estaba en sus genes, pensó firmemente, hasta que vio de reojo a su padre y una gotita resbalo por su nuca, volviendo a repetirse que la cobardía no estaba en sus genes maternos.

-Y yo que quería dormir hasta tarde.. –Suspiro resignada mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

….**********…..

-Confirmo la cita? –Pregunto Livi, fingiendo desinterés al no mirar a su secretaria y asistente.

Luna sonríe ante el interés de él. –No confirmo, pero yo creo que vendrá, además ya casi es hora. –Dice ella mirando su reloj. –Sabes Livius, el padre de aquella joven es realmente muy gracioso! –Se ríe Luna. –Le pregunte por curiosidad algunas cosas sobre su hija y empezó a contarme de todo!

Livi la mira reírse abiertamente, hasta que ella recobra la compostura. –Estamos en horario de oficina y soy tu jefe. –Le indica el, con su típico tono serio.

-Ehh, si lo siento, solo recordaba viejos tiempos cuando le podía hablar informalmente. –Dice Luna poniéndose seria, mientras se retira.

-Cada vez esta mas enojón! –Dice ella entre dientes, mientras regresa a su escritorio, hasta que se dio cuenta que alguien estaba parada al frente de este.

-Buenos días. –Le dice Nike, mirando curiosa desde que Luna salió balbuceando molesta de la oficina.

-Oh! Buenos días! –Le contesta Luna, mirando a Nike de pies a cabeza, mientras sonreía.

-Alguien me llamo ayer, y me cito aquí, la verdad no sabía si era una broma o algo parecido. –Comenta Nike mientras se rasca la cabeza algo incomoda, por estar en semejante empresa.

-No es un error, espérame un momento. –Sonríe Luna, mientras marca rápidamente a la extensión del teléfono. –Señor Livius, la señorita Eneriz está aquí. –Le informa, para luego asentir con un sí y colgar. –Pasa por favor. –Le indica Luna.

Nike no entendía porque la estaban citando allí, aunque no tenia porque sus nervios estaban a flor de piel, como si su instinto le advirtiera que tras esa puerta algo peligroso le estaba esperando. Abrió muy despacio la puerta e ingreso adentro sin animarse a mirar a la persona allí, se acerco, dejándose guiar por el escritorio frente a ella.

-Soy Eneriz Nike. –Dijo elevando su mirada poco a poco hacia la persona que sentía estaba sentada en su escritorio frente a ella.

Nike clavo su mirada en aquellos ojos azules que la veían con soberbia y algo parecido al deseo? Hasta que lo reconoció, y su cuerpo se tenso al instante, no podía creerlo. –TU!?

CONTINUARA….. Hola! No estaba totalmente segura de publicar este capítulo o si debería rehacerlo, pero de todas formas aquí esta, lo deje como estaba, solo espero que sea del agrado de todos.

Comentarles que el 23 de este mes ósea junio fue mi cumple. Quise publicar este capítulo para ese día, pero no tenia computadora a mano, la preste, y pues la estaban utilizando, así que me resigne a hacerlo hoy, solo espero que les guste.

Quiero agradecer a ichigo y makoto-kun por añadir mi historia entre sus historias favoritas y también que me hayan agregado entre sus autores favoritos.

También a VampyKate que me dejo su review en el sonido de la lluvia diciéndome que está siguiendo esta, gracias por tu apoyo y tus ánimos, soy muy feliz! Tu review me llego justo el día de mi cumpleaños y me sacaste una gran sonrisa!

Gracias también a Terie, por siempre dejarme un review, y si Livi es muy orgulloso y soberbio, pero también es caprichoso, y si algo quiere, ese algo debe tenerlo jejeje.

Livini, gracias por siempre seguir mi historia, y siento si el comentario que hice en el anterior capitulo se sintió hostil, mil disculpas, estoy totalmente agradecida con tigo, porque eres una de las personas que siempre, siempre he tenido muy presente, porque se de tu apoyo constante para con mis historias.

Para aclarar algunos asuntos, de este capítulo. Primero que nada, en el manga de soredemo el príncipe del imperio de la arena se presenta al principio con el nombre de Irada, por eso en esta historia lo puse así, pero revisando el manga para hallar inspiración y referencias para los personajes en esta historia me di cuenta que más adelante lo llaman por el nombre de Taishi, fue mi error al no verificar mejor, pero ya no puedo cambiarlo, así que así se quedara.

Segundo caso, tal vez se pregunten el porqué hice que Nike sepa y practique la ceremonia del té, siendo que esta es tan pacifica y tranquila, mientras que Nike se caracteriza por ser todo lo contrario con su personalidad. Lo que sucede es que en el manga y anime Nike podrá ser jovial y muy alegre pero tiene un sentido muy espiritual y ancestral en su interior, por eso mismo puede invocar la lluvia, por la armonía que tiene ella con la naturaleza, por eso mismo pensé que debía incluir esa sensación de alguna forma en esta historia donde no existe la magia ni los poderes, debía hacerlo de alguna forma, y se me ocurrió la ceremonia del té, que va de la mano con la esencia de espiritualidad.

Tercer caso, los que saben acerca de todo el ritual que se hace para dicha ceremonia por favor, no se ofendan si me equivoque en algo o ignore detalles, ya que trate de resumirlo y además no es 100% verídico que sea correcto de esa forma.


	6. Chapter 6

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con ¨( )¨**

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece, pero la historia es totalmente mía, y cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

 **Historia AU (Universo Alterno)**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **UN SUSPIRO DE LIBERTAD**

 **CAPITULO 6**

Escucho el teléfono sonar, supo en ese instante que la persona que con ansias quería ver aunque se negara a aceptarlo había llegado al fin. Sonrió triunfante al haberla hecho venir por su propio pie, su orgullo no soportaría el hecho de ir a buscarla en persona. Contesto la llamada, permitiendo a la invitada pasar, mientras él se acomodaba en su escritorio atento a su entrada, pudo ver como la puerta se abría lentamente y ella entraba muy despacio aun sin dignarse a mirarlo de frente, eso lo hizo sentir más poderoso, al sentirla vulnerable ante él.

Camino lentamente hacia él, y Livi aprovechaba para escudriñarla con la mirada de pies a cabeza, tenía unos jeans ajustados, que hacían resaltar perfectamente la curvatura de su cuerpo, y una camisa holgada color rosa pálido que estaba remangada hasta los codos y que estaba metida debajo de los jeans, dándole un aspecto suelto y libre, pero sin quitarle el atractivo, su cabello largo y suelto le daba un aspecto más sensual. Ella no vestía muy provocativa para la vista de cualquiera, pero a Livi le parecía todo lo contrario, cada centímetro de toda ella lo llamaba a querer tocarla, sonrió ante ese pensamiento.

En ese momento vio sus ojos verdes clavarse en los de él, y se intrigo al notar la sorpresa de ella en el rostro y más al ver que ella lo reconocía. No entendía porque en ese instante, pero luego le vino a la mente que tal vez lo haya visto en alguna revista, o en las noticias, al ser la comidilla de la farándula social en esos momentos, al ser el presidente resiente, y joven heredero.

-Me conoces, cierto princesa? –Le dice él con una sonrisa de lado mientras la mira fijamente.

Nike trago seco, al verlo ahí sentado en frente de ella, aquella persona que la había secuestrado y la había encerrado en su auto, aquel hombre arrogante. -¨(Que voy a hacer!)¨ -Pensó nerviosa, mientras sentía como su pulso se aceleraba, ella no era ninguna cobarde, pero aquel hombre la miraba de una manera extraña, no podía evitar pensar que la había hecho venir a su propia tumba, y que lo más probable era que quisiera vengarse de ella por lo que ella le había hecho a su auto. –"(Debería disculparme?)" –Seguía pensando, mientras que veía como el hombre frente a ella sonreía gustoso. –"(Ese maldito psicópata, se está divirtiendo con mi miedo!)" –Pensó molesta, mientras trataba de controlar su respiración y tomar valor, ese no era momento para ponerse a temblar como una chiquilla, lo enfrentaría, y le haría saber que todo lo que paso fue solo por culpa de él, por confundirla con alguien más, y tratar de castigarla por algo que ella no hizo.

Livi, se sentía cada vez más entretenido, al verla allí, como un pequeño animalito que estaba siendo acechado por un león. Se sintió superior y pensó que convencerla de que sea su amante temporal no sería tan complicado como lo había pensado.

-Dime princesa, sabes acaso porque estás aquí? –Le dijo él con un tono altivo.

Nike lo miro en ese instante, cambiando totalmente su aura de pánico a una molesta. –Si! –Contesto firmemente.

-Si? –Pregunto el algo sorprendido, no pensó que ella supiera acerca del interés de él por ella. –Y bien que tienes que decir ante eso. –Continúo él.

-Nike dudo un poco al contestar, pero decidió no dejarse amedrentar por él. –En primer lugar, que usted se ha equivocado de persona!

-Qué?! –Dijo él, algo extrañado, no entendía a que se refería con eso. –No lo creo princesa. –Sonríe nuevamente al creer que ella estaba tratando de evitar cualquier relación con él fingiendo ser otra persona. –Acaso tú no eres Nike, y trabajas en el bar Ducado de la lluvia?

-Como supo donde trabajo! –Pregunto ella molesta, al pensar que la venganza de aquel hombre, había llegado hasta el punto de investigar eso.

Livi, arqueo una ceja, todavía no captaba bien lo que ella decía, pensó que ella lo había visto en ese bar y por eso sabia porque la había citado esa mañana. Vio como ella fruncía el ceño molesta, pero a pesar de eso, pensó que se veía como toda una fierecilla y sonrió para sí mismo.

-No piensa contestarme!? –Reprocho ella, que lo veía solo mirarla con detenimiento con esa sonrisa que la hacía sentirse desnuda. –Bien arreglemos este malentendido con la policía y terminemos con esto! –Termino Nike, mientras se dirigía afuera renegando, pero más que el deseo de salir de ahí por sentirse ofendida, era porque ya no podía con la extraña mirada que él le lanzaba, solo quería que su corazón dejara de palpitar a velocidades insanas.

Livi la escucho hablar de la policía y se sintió aun mas confundido, al parecer aquella joven había malentendido algo, pero no dejaría que por algo tan simple como eso, se le escapara la presa, así que se levanto rápidamente y la detuvo de un jalón brusco del brazo.

Nike sintió como la jalo con fuerza hacia él, haciendo que ella trastabillé y se sostenga de golpe de él, poniendo su mano como escudo para no chocarlo, dejándolo reposar en el pecho de él, pudo sentir como respiraba agitado, elevo su mirada muy despacio y lo vio mirándola a tan solo centímetros de su rostro, sintió el aliento a menta de él chocar contra su rostro, mientras veía como esos ojos tan penetrantes no le quitaban la vista de encima, haciéndola sentir incomoda, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y antes de pasar una vergüenza trato de alejarse rápidamente pero él la tomo de improvisto de la cintura acercándola más, ella bajo la mirada hasta ver su mano acercándola, y sintió el palpitar loco de su corazón, se asusto terriblemente sentía que él podría escucharlo claramente y entro en pánico, miro a todos lados sin saber donde perder su mirada, al sentirlo a él tan cerca y sin dejar de observarla.

El la observaba algo divertido, al verla tan nerviosa cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, pensó que sería aun más divertido ponerla más nerviosa, así que decidió jugar un poco con ella, y la acerco más hacia él, vio los colores empezar a llenar el rostro de ella, y vio como ella le escapaba a su mirada, de un momento a otro, el había dejado de sonreír sin darse cuenta, ya no se divertía, ya no era un juego, verla ahí tan nerviosa y vulnerable lo hipnotizo, quiso tocarla, tan solo rozar esa blanquecina piel que lo llamaba a pecar. Subió su mano, hasta el rostro de ella, mientras vio como ella se sobresaltaba ante su tacto, acaricio la mejilla ruborizada de ella, mientras de pronto vio como ella fijo su mirada en él, vio sus ojos brillantes y aprecio sus enormes pestañas tupidas, sonrió mientras pasaba de acariciar su mejilla a bajar hasta sus labios, que delineo con suavidad, mientras veía el rostro sorprendido de ella mirarlo sin entender nada. Por su mente paso el deseo de besarla, a que sabrían? Pensó curioso, sabrían tan delicioso como se veían? Intento muy despacio bajar su rostro al de ella para comprobarlo, pero se sorprendió demasiado al escuchar como ella lanzaba un grito súper alto mientras gritaba que un pervertido la estaba atacando, el inmediatamente le cubrió la boca con su mano, para evitar que toda la empresa se enterara lo que pasaba en su oficina.

Nike vio como el comenzaba a acercarse lentamente. –"(Me quiere besar! Me quiere besar me quiere besar!)" –Pensaba aun sin terminar de creerlo, no entendía lo que estaba pasando allí. Su cabeza que siempre trabajaba a mil por hora, se detuvo por unos instantes, pero de pronto recobro sus pensamientos, y antes de que aquel hombre la besara decidió hacer lo primero que le vino a la mente, y soltó un grito, como para avisar a medio mundo, mientras que gritaba que había un pervertido, hasta que sintió como él le cubrió la boca rápidamente, pataleo, lo golpeo lo más fuerte que pudo, pero no podía quitarse la mano de él de encima, escuchaba como él le decía molesto que se detuviera, pero ella pensó que él estaba loco si ella iba a hacer lo que él le pidiera, rápidamente se las ingenio, para darle el pisotón más fuerte que haya dado en su vida, aprovechando que traía unas sandalias con un poco de tacón, sintió que el libero el agarre, y se quejo, en ese momento ella le tomo la mano con la que la había callado, y le dio una fuerte mordida, haciendo que él se queje y se haga a un lado, ella aprovecho para salir de allí a toda prisa, no sin antes decirle que se lo merecía por pervertido, y cerrar de golpe la puerta mientras corría a toda prisa.

Livi miro como Nike había salido corriendo de allí después de haberse salido con la suya, estaba furioso, se fijo en las marcas de dientes que tenía su mano, y la cólera empezó a disminuir. –Que fierecilla! –Sonrió dejando el enojo de lado, para pasar al deseo, por algún motivo, esa actitud rebelde que tuvo ella delante de él, lo incito mas a desear tenerla. –La próxima vez seré yo el que te muerda! –Sonrió para sí mismo.

…************…

Aun no podía creer lo que había hecho, lo piso, lo mordió, le dijo pervertido. Su cabeza aun le daba vueltas de toda la presión vivida, caminaba por la calle inquieta y maldiciendo al aire, llamando la atención de muchos transeúntes que pasaban por allí y la miraban extrañados. –El tuvo la culpa. –Dijo en voz alta, recordando el comportamiento extraño de aquel hombre, Nike puso su mano en el corazón y lo sintió aun latir con locura, se sentía arder. –"(Tendré fiebre?)" –Pensó. Sentía un nudo en su estomago, miro a un lado, y vio su pastelería favorita, decidió entrar pensando que si comía algo que le gustaba se tranquilizaría, además que no había desayunado se dijo. Entro, pidió una pastel de fresas, y se sentó a comerlo en una de las mesas, muy concentrada en un punto fijo, pensando en lo sucedido anteriormente, hasta que sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro, acto seguido soltó un grito de sorpresa al imaginárselo a él detrás de ella.

-Nike que ocurre!? –Pregunto Ling sorprendida al ver la reacción de ella.

-Lo siento, me sorprendiste. –Le dijo Nike sonriendo avergonzada.

-Que te ocurrió, tu nunca actuaste así! –Le pregunta intrigada su amiga.

-Nada importante. –Miente Nike, ya que de que fue importante sí que lo fue, ahora probablemente la mandaría a buscar con la policía por atacar a alguien de esa empresa tan importante, pero ella también podría decir que el la acoso, pensaba mientras se perdía nuevamente en aquel punto fijo, sin darse cuenta que Ling se había sentado frente a ella y que el punto fijo ahora se había convertido en dirección al pequeño escote de su amiga.

-Algún problema con mi pecho?! –Pregunto Ling, llamando la atención de Nike.

-Que!? No! No, para nada! –Contesto Nike avergonzada dándose cuenta la dirección en donde se había perdido su mirada.

Ling se soltó a reír por la cara de su amiga. –Vaya, hoy si que estas extraña. –Le decía mientras la veía aun nerviosa.

-Ling, puedo preguntarte algo? –Le habla Nike.

-Claro. –Contesta poniendo atención.

-Alguna vez has tenido cerca a un hombre y has sentido que tu corazón late como loco, y te has sentido extremadamente acalorada y agitada, tanto que tu respiración te cuesta más? –Le pregunta mientras ve hacia su amiga que se quedo en silencio total.

-NIKE PERVERTIDA! –Le grita riéndose estrepitosamente, mientras llama la atención de los demás clientes, que ven a Nike entre risas y comentarios.

-Por Kami! Quieres bajar la voz! –Se queja Nike.

-Y dime quien es el afortunado!? –Pregunta emocionada su amiga.

-No es lo que piensas! –Le corrige Nike. –Es solo un pervertido, que me secuestro el otro día e intento acosarme! –Reniega Nike, mientras ve como Ling se queda estupefacta.

-Nike, me sorprendes! No pensé que tuvieras esa clase de fetiches! –Le dice su amiga sorprendida.

-A que te refieres con eso!? –Se queja Nike.

-Pues, dices que te secuestro y te acoso, y aun así sentiste todo eso que me describiste! Pues creo que eres una masoquista! Por si acaso no has soñado con que te amordazan y te dan de a latigazos o sí? –Pregunta Ling con una mirada picara.

-Que cosas dices! No soy una pervertida! –Se defiende Nike, mientras se avergüenza más.

-Pero si sentiste tu corazón acelerarse y mucho calor, es porque aquel hombre te gusta mucho! –Le dice su amiga con una sonrisa confidente.

Nike se quedo pensativa ante ese comentario. –"(Me gusta!? Es una locura!)" –Pensó. –Estás loca, solo fue el ajetreo del momento, porque me gustaría alguien tan arrogante y soberbio! –Dice mientras continua comiendo molesta y su amiga la ve con una enorme sonrisa traviesa.

….**************….

Kara vio abrirse las puertas del ascensor desde su escritorio, ya había pasado algunos días, desde que trabajaba de planta en la empresa Orvinus, ya que antes solo pasaba por allí debes en cuando para recoger y entregar papeles que su jefe mandaba o requería desde el extranjero. Poso su mirada atenta y seria en la persona que ingresaba no era nada menos que el reciente director general Bardwin, que hacía gala de su presencia frente a todas los empleadas. Kara lo miro molesta, mientras él se acercaba hasta donde ella se encontraba.

-Celosa? –Le pregunto con una sonrisa coqueta, al verla con el ceño fruncido.

-Para nada. –Respondió ella secamente. –Solo que me molesta tener que llegar a las 8 en punto de la mañana para ponerme a su disposición ya que hoy hay bastante trabajo, y toparme con que usted recién llegue a las 11. –Dice con su típica tranquilidad pero con un tono siniestro mientras apila algunas hojas evitando la mirada de su jefe.

-No te enojes con migo pequeña. –Le sonríe el encantadoramente. –Es solo que anoche dormí muy tarde.

-Sera porque asistió a una de las tantas fiestas a la que va. –Le dice ella con un tono frio.

-Te ves tan hermosa cuando estas celosa! No sabes que eso me enciende?! –Le dice él con su tono seductor.

Ella lo mira indiferente. –Y que con eso. –Le dice de la manera más fría, mientras toma la agenda electrónica del escritorio y le pide que entre de una vez a su oficina ya que con sus rutinarias propuestas y actitudes indecentes llamaban la atención de todo el personal de empleadas que la miraban con unos ojos asesinos.

Era muy cierto que Bard era el centro de atención para las empleadas en toda la empresa, con el eran los tres prospectos ideales y soñados de cualquier fantasía para las mujeres, pero Bard era el favorito de todas, y eso debido a que el presidente a pesar de ser tan atractivo nadie se atrevía a siquiera mirarlo a los ojos por su terrible comportamiento y su carácter explosivo, y el siguiente prospecto era el director de asuntos financieros Irada que con sus ojos y su porte tranquila derretía a todas las mujeres con una sola mirada, pero lo que arruinaba todo según las empleadas, era que él nunca cedía ante ninguna insinuación, era como hablar con una estatua, en cambio el nuevo director general era tan accesible, y en tan solo unos pocos días se había ganado un club de fans.

Por eso mismo Kara se sentía molesta, y no por el hecho de que su extravagante jefe tenga fans, si no por el hecho de que estas fans le estaban haciendo la vida imposible, ella pensaba que el podría hacer lo que se le venga en gana, siempre y cuando esto no le afecte a ella y a su trabajo. Realmente era como cuidar de un niño, pero ahora ese comportamiento le estaba trayendo problemas, todavía recordaba lo que había ocurrido hace tan solo dos días, cuando una de las empleadas había venido con un vaso de agua y lo había derramado todo "accidentalmente" en los informes y papeles que Kara estaba organizando. También hace un día atrás cuando la puerta del baño se atasco "supuestamente" al fregarse la chapa por más de dos horas. O la nota que encontró esa misma mañana en su escritorio, que decía "RENUNCIA" en letras mayúsculas, nada de eso la saco de sus casillas, lo primero que pensó es que esas mujeres tontas eran estúpidas al cometer tantas idioteces por un hombre. Trato de no hacerle caso, pero ya se estaba cansando de todo aquello.

Kara entro a la oficina siguiendo a su jefe que se veía como todos los días irradiando encanto y feromonas. –Y bien que hay para hoy pequeña? –Le dijo con su sonrisa bien puesta en Kara mientras se reclinaba en su silla.

-Primero que nada, acaba de llegar a mis manos el proyecto del presidente con la confirmación de la apertura del proyecto experimental para fármacos. Segundo el presidente le cedió a usted dicho proyecto, para supervisarlo y consolidar todo, debe empezar hoy mismo, ya tiene toda la agenda ocupada para todo el día para eso, debido a que llego tarde, tendrá que tomarse algunos días para apresurar el proyecto e ir a supervisarlo al menos tres veces por semana hasta que el proyecto se dé rienda por sí solo. Después de eso me tome la molestia de ordenar por orden de importancia los papeles que debe revisar y firmar que pertenecen a su área, entre ellos está el informe que llego desde las oficinas del director de asuntos financieros, para la aprobación del financiamiento de el lanzamiento de la nueva temporada de ropa. También está el proyecto para la nueva sucursal del centro comercial que se inaugurara en dos meses, además tiene… -Kara leía atenta la agenda electrónica con todos los compromisos, sin darse cuenta que su jefe por poco y se desvanece de lo pálido que estaba.

-Pequeña, para por favor. –Le pide apenas Bard.

-Tiene alguna duda? –Le pregunta ella, mirándolo seriamente.

-Lo haces por venganza cierto? es porque llegue tarde?! –Le dice él con un ligero puchero.

-Yo no tengo el poder, para crear proyectos al azar y tareas para usted por arte de magia. –Lo corta ella con un tono frio. –Este es su trabajo.

-Pero porque es tanto!? –Se queja él. –Mejor me regreso a Corea! –Dice dramatizando la situación.

Kara lo mira fríamente, hasta que el detiene su actuación melodramática y suspira resignado. –Ese tonto de Livi, el es culpable de que me hayan puesto tantas cosas que hacer, es su venganza por que regrese, es su forma de decirme "esto es lo que te espera de ahora en adelante!" –Es realmente maquiavélico! –Sonríe Bard.

-Lo hare, ahora puedes irte pequeña. –Le pide Bard, mientras ve asentir a Kara con una reverencia y salir de allí. –Hoy se veía muy linda enojada. –Se dice para sí mismo, mientras sonríe de lado al ver la puerta cerrada por donde paso Kara.

…..************….

-Hablaste con ella? –Pregunta la mujer.

-Así lo hice, pero ella se negó. –Contesta el hombre.

-Estás seguro que ella sabe todo? –Pregunta nuevamente la mujer.

-Completamente, ella misma me lo dijo, dijo que no le interesaba. –Responde él.

-Vuélvele a insistir, y si se vuelve a negar, dile lo que habíamos acordado, estoy segura que aceptara cuando se lo digas. –Sonríe la mujer.

CONTINUARA…. Hola, realmente me gusto mucho escribir este capítulo, por primera vez no me sentí presionada. Todo salió espontáneamente, y creo que fue gracias a tu mensaje Livini, me diste las ganas para escribir. Espero sus comentarios, si recibo varios, prometo publicar súper rápido!


	7. Chapter 7

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con ¨( )¨**

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece, pero la historia es totalmente mía, y cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

 **Historia AU (Universo Alterno)**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **UN SUSPIRO DE LIBERTAD**

 **CAPITULO 7**

Nike miraba de reojo a la persona frente a ella, mientras seguía con la preparación del té, por algún motivo sentía que él no perdía la vista de ella en ningún momento, empezó a sentirse algo inquieta.

-Pasa algo? –Pregunto poniendo al alcance de él la pequeña taza de té.

El tomo un sorbo ligeramente, y le sonríe levemente. –Te estaba mirando, eso es todo, hoy te ves diferente al otro día.

-Diferente? –Pregunta ella, sin entender.

-Te ves extrañamente nerviosa. –Le sonríe. –Sera acaso por mi? –Irada la mira intensamente.

-No es así! –Responde rápidamente, y al darse cuenta de que había alzado la voz se avergonzó.

Irada no pudo evitar reír con ganas ante el sonrojado rostro de su anfitriona. –No es necesario que lo niegues tan efusivamente.

Ella solo asiente avergonzada y frustrada, aun recordaba lo que le había pasado el día anterior, y se molestaba con ella misma por haberse sentido tan vulnerable ante aquel hombre, solo esperaba no volvérselo a topar, porque si lo hacia se estaba convenciendo a si misma de que no revelaría ningún tipo de vulnerabilidad y le enseñaría que con ella nadie juega.

-Hikari-san? –Le pregunta Irada curioso, al ver como Nike golpea con su puño derecho la palma de su mano izquierda con mucho ahincó, mientras balbucea cosas que él no logra percibir.

-Eh!? Si, dígame. –Responde al darse cuenta, que él la miraba de forma curiosa.

El solo la mira fijamente, mientras sonríe de lado. La primera vez que la vio, pensó que irradiaba luz y que era realmente muy hermosa y atrayente, al conversar con ella, se dio cuenta que no solo su apariencia era atractiva si no que su forma de ser misma, te hacía sentir vivo. El siempre creyó que estar vivo era solo simplemente no morir, pero al conocerla se dio cuenta que lo que ella hacía era vivir de verdad.

-Puedes decirme tu nombre real? –Le pregunto inesperadamente él.

-Que!? Como supo!? –Pregunto sorprendida.

-No creo que sea casualidad que todas las anfitrionas en este lugar tengan nombres de elementos naturales. –Le contesta él, fijando su mirada en los ojos verdes de Nike.

-Es cierto. –Contesta Nike riendo. –Pero Sora-sama, me pidió que utilizara el nombre de Hikari, para los clientes, y como usted es un cliente..

-Entiendo, entonces si nos vemos fuera de aquí y yo ya no soy un cliente, me dirás tu nombre? –Le pregunta él con su mirada insistente.

Nike lo mira por unos segundos, sin poder huir de esa mirada intensa. –Trato hecho. –Le sonríe ella. Después de todo él se había mostrado muy atento y amable con ella, y ella no podía negar que le agradaba.

Irada la mira atentamente, mientras ella le sonríe de esa manera en que solo ella podría hacerlo. –Ya has aceptado, no puedes retractarte! –Le dice con una sonrisa audaz. –En el trabajo que tienes después de este, trabajas todos los días? –Le pregunta de forma seria.

Nike lo mira por un rato, y niega con la cabeza. –Los lunes solo trabajo aquí, el bar se cierra ese día. –Responde.

-"(Así que trabaja en un bar)" –Piensa Irada. –Bueno, entonces te recojo, el lunes después de que termines de trabajar aquí, iremos a cenar. –Le dice, mientras se pone de pie para marcharse.

-Que!? Espere! A que se refiere con eso!? –Pregunta muy sorprendida Nike.

-Dijiste que me darías tu nombre real, si nos veíamos fuera de tu trabajo, así que eso haremos. –Le contesta de lo más normal Irada.

-Pero yo nunca dije que iría a cenar con usted! –Le reclama Nike, dejando de lado la cortesía que se había impuesto a seguir mientras estuviera trabajando.

-Así que ese es tu verdadero carácter!? Explosivo? Ya me había dado cuenta. –Sonríe el, mientras se da la vuelta, y antes de marcharse por completo voltea a decirle algo. –No pienses siquiera faltarte ese día, sería muy descortés. –Sonríe por última vez y se marcha, mientras Nike se queda petrificada en su sitio.

-Que les pasa a los hombres de ahora! –Grita en voz alta, sin darse cuenta de que habían otros clientes que la miraban reprobatoriamente, ante su grito escandaloso.

….**************…

Ese día en realidad había sido agotador, estuvo torturándose mentalmente por lo que le había pasado con aquel psicópata secuestrador como le decía ella, y ahora tenía una cita con uno de los clientes de su trabajo.

–NO! NO ES UNA CITA! –Se dijo para sí misma, al darse cuenta del peso de sus palabras, suspiro cansinamente de nuevo. Toda la poca o casi nada de atención que le habían dado los hombres en sus veinte años de vida, se había acumulado y ahora venía de golpe en esos días!? Sería posible?! Nike no quería nada con ningún hombre todavía, solo quería estudiar, pasar el tiempo con su familia y amigos, trabajar de forma tranquila. Solo quería una vida pacífica y libre, haciendo lo que a ella le gustara, y de pronto venían esos dos hombres, a amenazar sus planes.

–Bueno, pero si no permito que me afecte, no importara cierto? –Se preguntaba a ella misma. Al primero, no pensaba volverlo a ver nunca más en la vida, y al segundo le dejaría las cosas claras después de su encuentro el lunes.

-Nike-chan!? –Le habla el encargado del bar, mientras toca la puerta del pequeño camerino donde Nike se estaba terminando de cambiar el vestido rosa suave que se había puesto para su presentación ese día.

-Si! Ya me cambie! Pase! –Le dice, con un tono amable, mientras se cuelga el bolso lista para irse.

-Nike-chan, lamento molestarte, pero a uno de los clientes del bar le gusto tanto tu presentación, que quiere conocerte en persona. –Le pide el encargado con un rostro suplicante.

-Eh!? Pero ya me cambie, y estaba a punto de irme. –Le dice Nike.

-Solo, será por un momento si. –Le ruega el hombre. –Es un cliente muy importante.

-Está bien. –Le sonríe Nike, ella no podía negarse ante la suplica de su jefe, que la había tratado tan bien desde que la contrato.

Salió del camerino mientras su jefe le indicaba la mesa en la que se encontraba el cliente que era la más alejada de todas, el salón estaba casi vacío, al parecer el cliente que la esperaba era el único que quedaba ahí, Nike le dio una reverencia leve a su jefe, mientras se dirigía hacia la mesa indicada.

-Buenas noches, yo soy la cantante. –Sonríe ella, al hombre que estaba sentado, dándole la espalda, hasta que se giro para verla.

-Hola princesa! –Le sonríe Livi.

-Qué hace usted aquí! –Responde sorprendida Nike, puesto que no se esperaba volverlo a ver nunca.

-Y esa reacción!? Me tienes miedo?! –Sonríe él ladinamente, mientras se para frente a ella y va acercándose.

-Claro que no tengo miedo, yo no hice nada malo, para temer! –Le contesta Nike, tomando todo el valor posible, mientras se aleja levemente un pasó.

-Ohhh! Así que eres muy valiente!? Así me gusta más! será divertido doblegarte! –Sonríe él, mientras acorta la distancia nuevamente, acercándose todavía más.

-Deje de acercarse! –Le reclama ella, poniéndose furiosa, mientras por dentro, siente que lo único que quiere es irse de allí.

-O si no que harás!? Me morderás de nuevo!? –Se ríe, mientras baja su rostro cerca del oído de ella y le susurra. –No sabes las ganas que tengo de morderte de igual forma! –Le dice mientras se aleja levemente para mirarla a los ojos, mientras con uno de sus dedos le recorre los labios. –Pero yo deseo morder estos labios!

El corazón de Nike estaba que retumbaba, y sus piernas no le obedecían, solo quería salir de allí, eso que le susurro la descoloco más de lo que había esperado. Pero cuando sintió que él la tocaba, fue todo lo que pudo soportar, de una inesperada y espontanea forma, su mano se guio hacia el rostro de él, y antes de que se diera cuenta ya le había propinado una bofetada. Cuando sintió que el aura del lugar se sentía más pesada y oscura, supo que había cometido una gran estupidez al meterse con alguien como él, así que lo único que pensó que podía hacer, era salir corriendo de allí lo más rápido que sus piernas le dieran, se dio la vuelta, pero sintió como su cintura había sido rodeada por uno de los brazos de él que la apego mas para sí mismo.

Livi vio el desconcierto de ella ante su tacto cuando tocaba sus labios, y no pudo evitar mostrar el deseo que tenia, por probarlos, pero se sorprendió demasiado al sentir como ella lo había golpeado de improviso, mostrando ese aire de mujer indomable, cuando se dio cuenta que ella quería escapar, la atrapo entre sus brazos inmovilizándola, sintió el temblor de ella, tal vez se había dado cuenta de la estupidez que cometió y se asusto, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad ahora que ella había bajado la guardia, se acerco desde atrás nuevamente a su oído para meterse completamente en el pensamiento de ella con unas simples palabras, que estaba seguro que no dejarían los pensamientos de ella en ningún momento en paz. –Juro que te hare mía!

Nike, sintió la respiración caliente de él, cerca de su oído, y cuando escucho esas frases salir de él, sintió demasiado calor, tanto que sentía que se estaba asfixiando, de un ligero grito, lo aparto y volteo a mirarlo desconcertada, aunque quisiera haber puesto otro tipo de expresión, no hubiera podido, realmente lo que le dijo hubiera descolocado a cualquiera, y peor aun a ella, ya que él único hombre que se había acercado tanto a ella, había sido su padre.

-Pasa algo? –Interrumpió el encargado del lugar, que al escuchar el grito de Nike se acerco rápidamente.

Nike estaba a punto de contarle todo, pero Livi se acerco levemente y dijo lo más bajo que pudo, pero lo suficientemente entendible para que Nike lo oyera. –Si dices algo, ten por seguro, que este lugar cerrara por siempre. –Nike miro a su jefe algo aturdida, y luego giro su mirada a Livi que la veía con una sonrisa soberbia y triunfante, y cerro sus puños en frustración y meneo la cabeza en negación para su jefe, que la veía preocupado.

-No pasa nada, solo que me ofrecí a llevar a la señorita Eneriz a su casa. –Sonríe Livi al encargado, que aun veía a Nike, como si esperara a que ella le contara algo. –Las calles a estas horas son muy peligrosas para una joven, pero por suerte me dijo que si, verdad!? –Le sonríe Livi a Nike, que frunció el ceño al oír las mentiras de Livi.

-Bien entonces no retiramos. –Dice Livi, mientras pone su mano en la espalda de Nike, y la empuja sutilmente, mientras ella se pone rígida ante el tacto. Nike miraba hacia atrás, como para que su jefe entendiera que no quería ir con él, pero el ingenuo del encargado, levanto su mano en señal de despedida, Nike suspiro derrotada.

Llegaron al estacionamiento del lugar, para la mala suerte de Nike, allí no había nadie, y con la presencia de él a su lado, todo se veía más oscuro y siniestro. –Bien, hasta aquí! –Dijo ella, que se alejo de la mano de Livi.

-A que te refieres!? Quieres que te haga mía, aquí mismo? No crees que es muy poco romántico?! –Se ríe él, mientras la recorre con la mirada.

-DEJE DE DECIR ESAS COSAS! –Reclama ella molesta.

-Que!? Que te haga mía!? Tu aceptaste cuando decidiste venir con migo. –Le responde él.

-Yo no acepte nada! –Le reclama ella.

-Uhm! Pero lo aceptaras muy pronto ya lo veras! –Le contesta él, mientras se va acercando a ella.

-Nunca voy a aceptar algo así! –Le responde Nike, de forma retadora.

En ese momento sintió como él se acerco rápidamente a ella, y antes de que ella pudiera siquiera escapar, la atrapo entre él y el auto que se encontraba tras ella, lo hizo de una forma tan brusca y rápida, que Nike se golpeo la cabeza contra el auto, pero no se quejo, por el pánico que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. –Aceptaras, quieras o no! A mí nadie me dice que no!

-Quien anda ahí? –Se escucha de pronto, Nike supo que era el guardia del lugar, y cuando sintió que Livi dejaba de aprisionarla, no lo pensó dos veces, para salir corriendo de allí, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Livi la vio alejarse, el sabia que ella haría eso, por eso libero el agarre, quería verla correr con todas sus fuerzas para escapar de él, eso volvería las cosas más interesantes, sentía que quería apresarla, era una extraña sensación de querer acaparar el mundo de aquella chiquilla. Era extraño, ella parecía emanar una libertad y felicidad muy intensa, y el poco a poco se sentía más un demonio, que quería absorber por completo la esencia de ella, o tal vez lo único que quería era quitarle la libertad como se la habían quitado a él. No sabía que pensar, y el porqué de la enorme atracción que sentía por ella, solo sabía que se quería apoderar de toda ella.

….**************…

-Después de todo viniste. –La mira seriamente, mientras continúa con su labor al regar las pequeñas flores blancas del jardín.

-Usted me llamo no es así. –Le contesta la menor.

-No me hables de esa forma tan formal, después de todo soy tu abuela, Kara. –Sonríe de lado la mujer, que deja las flores y posa toda su atención en Kara, que la veía con frialdad.

-Dígame la razón por la que se acordó de que tenía una nieta y me hizo venir hasta aquí. –Contesta Kara con su tono más frio de lo normal.

-Vaya, pero que sorpresa, tu carácter no se parece en nada a mi hija, es más, te pareces mucho a mi. –Sonríe Tohara. –Me pregunto si tu hermana se parece más a Iraha?

Kara arqueo una ceja levemente, al oír el nombre de Nike. –No nos inmiscuyamos más de lo que sea necesario en nuestras familias, solo dígame, que es lo que desea.

-No seas impertinente, tú misma sabes que ustedes son parte de mi familia, por ser las hijas de Iraha. Pero si deseas saber porque te mande a llamar, es solo por una simple razón, tú misma sabias que en algún momento haría contacto con ustedes. –Responde Tohara, casi con la misma aura de Kara.

-No entiendo, porque ahora se preocupa de su descendencia, si se olvido por completo de nosotros y especialmente de mi madre, de su hija! A quien usted abandono cuando más la necesitaba. –Le contesta con un tono mordaz.

Normalmente Kara no mostraba sus emociones muy seguido, ya sea felicidad, o enojo, pero ver en frente de ella, a esa persona que abandono a su madre cuando su enfermedad se había hecho presente, la hacía molestar más de lo que podría controlar, solo ella sabe cuánto su madre había sufrido por la mujer frente a ella.

Tohara, escucha el reproche con seriedad y no le contesta nada, más bien se ve como frunce el ceño levemente y su voz se nota más fría que antes. –No voy a hablar de eso contigo. El único motivo por el cual te pedí que vinieras, es porque llego la hora de que ustedes lleven el apellido Lemercier como es debido.

Kara escucho la petición que creyó tonta, ella no llevaría tal apellido. –Y porque esta tan segura, de que cambiaremos nuestro apellido así de fácil!

-El apellido lemercier, es un apellido hereditario de uno de los linajes más antiguos y conocidos, se pasan de generación en generación, por eso nuestra familia es una de las más antiguas e importantes. –Comentaba Tohara. –No es razón suficiente, para que sientan orgullo de su apellido de origen y deseen llevarlo?

Kara escucho despectivamente todo lo que dijo. –Algo tan trivial como eso, no me hará cambiar mi apellido, el de mi padre!

-Tu padre! –Contesto con repudio Tohara. –Como puedes preferir ese apellido tan insignificante, por sobre el nuestro, que es de un linaje puro.

-Como esta tan segura, que es puro!? Si es tan antiguo debe tener cientos de años de antigüedad! –Responde Kara.

-Créeme, es completamente puro, puesto que nuestro linaje se da dentro de nuestra propia familia, es por eso que estuve en contra de la unión entre tu padre y mi hija. –Cuenta Tohara.

-Matrimonio entre familia eh! Me lo esperaba, algo tan descabellado, era normal para esta familia, con razón Okaasan dejo todo esto. –Le dice Kara, viendo como Tohara frunce el ceño ante el comentario de Kara. –Nunca cambiare mi apellido.

Tohara mira a Kara molesta ante la respuesta y el rechazo. –Y que hay de tu hermana? Nike, cierto? –Sonríe levemente.

Kara fija toda su atención ante lo dicho por Tohara. –Ella menos que nadie aceptara algo así.

-Pero, tu no dirás nada, ni te opondrás si lo hace, cierto? –Pregunta Tohara, con soberbia.

Kara la mira sin responder nada, se voltea y sin mirar atrás se va.

…**********….

CONTINUARA….. Lo sé! Tarde mucho! Y es peor aún, ya que dije que publicaría pronto. Pero estoy en exámenes finales y ni tiempo para dormir tenía.

Ayer y hoy tuve tiempo para escribir, pero ayer lo intente y no se me vino nada a la mente, por suerte hoy pude inspirarme un poco, espero les guste, y también espero sus comentarios.

Livini, gracias por haberme dejado esos diez reviews me hace muy, muy feliz!, VampyKate me alegra muchísimo que te haya encantado mi nueva historia estoy tratando de mantener sus personalidades originales pero de una forma más intensa!, Neko chan gracias por estar pendiente y por seguirme nuevamente.


	8. Chapter 8

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con ¨( )¨**

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece, pero la historia es totalmente mía, y cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

 **Historia AU (Universo Alterno)**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **UN SUSPIRO DE LIBERTAD**

 **CAPITULO 8**

-Esto es tan extraño! No debí aceptar! Pensara que me veo rara! No debí traer esta ropa! –Se decía para si misma, mientras se quitaba el kimono y veía con recelo la ropa que había escogido para esa noche. –En primer lugar, ni siquiera debería importarme que usar!

-Hikari que se supone que estás haciendo?! –Le pregunta su jefa, al entrar a los vestidores y ver a Nike pelearse con ella misma semi desvestida.

-Sora-san! Me sorprendió, yo solo estaba terminando de vestirme. –Responde Nike.

La mujer la mira con algo de recelo, al ver la vestimenta de Nike notando que no era lo que ella solía usar siempre. –Vine a decirte que una de las empleadas se ausento y te necesito para que seas su remplazo.

Nike la mira sin saber que decir, faltaba tiempo aun para la cita, pero si se quedabas más tiempo lo más probable era que llegara tarde a ella, puesto que donde estaba en ese momento era un lugar alejado de la ciudad. –En este momento? –Pregunta aun sin saber cómo resolver aquel problema.

-Hay algún problema acaso? –La mira despectivamente la mujer.

-No, no es eso. Solo que ya estaba alistándome para irme. –Comenta Nike.

-Si no quieres solo dilo. –Le dice la mayor dándose la vuelta para irse.

-No! Espere lo hare. –Sonríe Nike, mientras ve como la mujer asiente y se marcha, dejando a Nike semi alistada y suspirando resignada.

…***************…

Paso más tiempo del que había previsto atendiendo a un cliente, solo podía ver el reloj en su muñeca mientras corría apresurada hacia los vestidores, rápidamente se puso aquel vestido celeste de hombros descubiertos que había dejado colgado en su gabinete, para apenas pasar a pintarse los labios suavemente, acomodarse un poco el cabello en una cola sencilla y salir lo más aprisa que pudo.

Por el trafico de la ciudad tuvo que bajarse antes del taxi, ya hacía bastante que había oscurecido y ella se sentía culpable por hacer esperar tanto al que amablemente la invito a comer, miro con alivio que no faltaba mucho para llegar, pero para apresurarse tomo un atajo que ella había frecuentado mucho cuando aun iba al colegio, se sorprendió al sentir la diferencia al pasar por ahí de noche; era más oscuro de lo normal, sintió un estremecimiento extraño tras ella, así que volteo rápidamente, pero no vio a nadie, aunque eso no hizo que los nervios se fueran así que camino más rápido.

Escucho un susurro llamarla por su nombre. –Quien anda ahí!? –Pregunto nerviosa al observar el lugar y no ver a nadie. Al no tener contestación decidió marcharse lo más rápido que pudo, ya solo le faltaba dos calles para llegar, pero antes de que eso sucediera sintió como alguien la agarro entre sus brazos por atrás ejerciendo fuerte presión. A pesar de que quiso gritar la mano de aquella persona le cubría la boca. Nike comenzaba a sacudirse con todas sus fuerzas, pero se detuvo al oír como él le susurraba al oído.

-Te ves linda hoy? –Le decía con un tono sugestivo.

-"(Este hombre me conoce!)" –Pensaba ella, mientras se quedaba quieta esperando a que el baje la guardia para poder escabullirse. A ella nunca le había pasado algo similar, sentía que sus piernas temblaban, pero se dijo a si misma que no se quebraría justo en ese momento.

-Te he estado observando. –Le dice él, mientras aspira el perfume de su cuello. –Hueles delicioso. –Le susurra mientras empieza a besar con fuerza su cuello.

Nike que se había estado conteniendo hasta ese momento empieza a sacudirse nuevamente no soportando lo que aquel hombre hacia. Hasta que se escucha un fuerte rechinido y Nike puede ver como un auto se estaciona cerca de esa oscura calle, donde ve salir a un hombre alto con un rostro serio. Su captor rápidamente la soltó y escapo de ahí, a pesar de que Nike hubiera querido ver su rostro, ni siquiera tuvo las fuerzas para voltear a verlo, solo se quedo ahí sentada en el piso frio con la mirada perdida.

-Estas bien? –Le pregunta aquel desconocido, que le ofrece la mano para ayudarla a que se levante, pero ella no la recibe. –Te pregunte si estás bien? –Pregunta nuevamente el queriendo tocarla de nuevo, pero antes de que siquiera hiciera contacto con la piel de Nike ella lo esquivo con algo de temor.

-Estoy bien. –Al fin respondió ella. –Tengo asuntos que atender, gracias por su ayuda. –Contesta ella aun sin cambiar ese rostro inexpresivo, pero que podía denotar miedo.

Al intentar levantarse, sus piernas temblaron terriblemente mandándola nuevamente al suelo.

-Me permites ayudarte? –Le dice él, esta vez con un tono más amable, haciendo contacto cara a cara con Nike, mientras ella leía en su rostro que no era una persona de la que temer, ella asiente mientras se sostiene de él, quien la dirigió hacia su auto, para sacarla de ese lugar sombrío.

-A donde vamos? –Pregunta nuevamente insegura.

-No te preocupes, no voy a hacerte nada malo. –Contesta el, compadeciéndose de ella al ver su cara de miedo.

-Si no me vas a hacer nada malo, entonces dime a donde vamos! –Dice ella entrando a la defensiva, al ver que no se dirigen ni a un hospital, ni a lugares familiares para ella.

-En realidad yo no estaba ahí por coincidencia, te llevo siguiendo todo el día, pero por un rato que te pierdo de vista, te pasó algo como eso, fue bastante sorpresivo para mí. –Responde él.

-Quieres que este tranquila después de esa respuesta?! –Contesta ella, mirando fijamente a aquel hombre como si tratara de descubrir sus intenciones, a pesar de que el no parecía alguien con malas intenciones, su argumento daba a entender lo contrario.

-No te desesperes demasiado, te estoy llevando a un lugar que seguro frecuentaras mucho en el futuro, esa persona te está esperando. –Le dice él.

….********************…

El había querido recogerla desde su trabajo, pero ella insistió tan fervientemente que tuvo que aceptarlo, tan solo con recordar su impetuosa insistencia sonrió sin darse cuenta. Miro su reloj para comprobar la hora, ella realmente estaba muy retrasada y no es que él fuera muy impaciente, pero su ansiedad aumentaba con el transcurso del tiempo.

Estaba tan concentrado, que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien se le acerco. –Así que sales con alguien? –Pregunto con algo de burla en su casi siempre tono frio.

-Me sorprende que usted se digne a tener curiosidad por los asuntos de otras personas! Livius! –Sonríe Irada.

-No es curiosidad, solo hago alusión a mi cortesía al venir a saludar. –Contesta el con un tono nuevamente frio.

-Y se puede saber que hace por acá? –Pregunta Irada, viendo el semblante físico de Livi algo desalineado.

-Tuve muchas reuniones, y una de ellas fue en este restaurant. –Contesta Livi, observando la hora en su reloj, dándose cuenta que no faltaba mucho para que el lugar cerrara. –Te dejaron plantado? –Pregunta Livi viendo más detenidamente a Irada.

-No es eso! –Responde él molesto, mientras se levanta dispuesto a irse, dejando a Livi con una sonrisa triunfante. –Al fin pude ver al menos un poco de tu verdadero carácter.

….*****************…..

Nike miraba directamente a la mujer sentada enfrente de ella, habían pasado algunos minutos sin que ninguna comenzara una conversación. Después de lo que le había pasado se sentía extrañamente vulnerable, y ante la mirada seria de la mujer se sintió fuera de lugar. –Bien, si no va a decir nada, yo me retiro. –Dijo Nike con una voz más segura disimulando su inestabilidad emocional mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

-Saldrás así? –Pregunta al fin la mayor, mientras con la mirada le indica a Nike un espejo en la pared.

Nike se levanta al no entender a lo que se refería la mujer y se observa detenidamente, cuando se poso frente al espejo pudo ver claramente varios chupetones que iban desde su cuello hasta sus hombros muy marcados, llevo su mano a tocar esa parte de su piel, pero no pudo evitar que esta temblara, mientras frotaba fuertemente, como si tratara de borrar esas marcas de ella.

-Si haces eso empeoraras la situación. –Le dice la mujer, mientras se acerca a una gaveta y saca un suéter de cuello alto y se lo da a Nike. –Ponte esto, así no se notaran, le dice la mujer viendo a Nike mirarla detenidamente y no puede evitar preguntarle. –Acaso tu no lloras? –Le pregunta al ver como hasta ese momento ella no se había quebrado a pesar de que lo que le había pasado había sido tan resiente.

Nike mira a la mujer confundida por un momento pero no da una constatación y solo acepta lo que le da con un gracias resignado. En ese momento se da cuenta más detalladamente del lugar en donde está. –Esta parece la habitación de alguien joven. –Comenta Nike viendo el color pastel de las paredes y la forma de la decoración.

-Sí, este es el cuarto de mi única hija. –Contesta la mujer.

-Tiene una hija? Y qué edad tiene? –Pregunta Nike tratando de hacer conversación para olvidar lo que le había pasado.

-En estos momentos debería tener 38 años. –Contesta la mujer con un rostro algo sombrío.

-Debería? –Pregunta Nike algo incomoda.

-Ella murió hace muchos años. –Contesta.

-Lo siento mucho. –Responde Nike apenada.

-Y si que debes sentirlo, porque ella era tu madre. –Le cuenta la mujer mientras Nike la mira estupefacta. –Mi nombre es Tohara y soy tu abuela.

…..******************….

Kara normalmente era una persona que se concentraba mucho en su trabajo, muy pocas cosas la perturbaban, pero el encuentro con su abuela había sido una de aquellas cosas que la tenían preocupada, ella sabía que Nike tenía un carácter fuerte cuando se molestaba o veía una injusticia, pero su corazón era realmente muy blando con las personas, Kara no sabía si sentirse preocupada por Nike, sabía que ella nunca dejaría de lado a su padre y menos su apellido, pero no sabía a ciencia cierta si por ese motivo dejaría de lado a la familia de su madre. No le agradaba la idea de que de pronto su abuela se acordara de ellas. Y si de convencerlas de entablar relaciones se trataba Nike era la presa más fácil.

Miro el computador frente a ella y los papeles a un lado de su escritorio y dejo sus ideas de lado, para enfocarse de lleno en su trabajo, hasta que escucho a alguien llamarla y al voltear a ver sintió el agua caliente correr por su pecho empapando su camisa. Ni siquiera pudo quejarse por el dolor del agua, solo miro fijamente a la persona que le había tumbado encima aquella bebida.

-Lo siento, se me resbalo la taza de café. –Sonríe cínicamente la mujer que trabajaba de una de las secretarias de la empresa, mientras tras ellas sonreían disimuladamente otras empleadas.

Kara no les dio la alegría de hacer muecas de dolor, ni molestarse con ellas, además no era lo suyo hacer escándalos, solo la miro fríamente, estaba a punto de decirle que se largara, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera decir algo, sintió que alguien la jalo de ahí fuertemente.

-Porque no dices nada! y te quedas en silencio! –Le reclama Bard, que había sido testigo de todo, al haber salido del ascensor y haber visto lo que ocurrió.

Kara se sorprendió un poco, ante eso, no lo había visto llegar y eso la tomo por sorpresa.

Bard miro la cara algo desconcertada de Kara, miro a la secretaria que se veía nerviosa y trataba de explicar que todo había sido un accidente, pero él lo había visto todo, jalo a Kara rápidamente dentro de su oficina y cerró la puerta de golpe.

-Que se supone que hace? –Pregunto ella al ver a Bard actuar de esa forma tan impulsiva y seria.

De pronto sintió como los botones de su blusa volaban por el aire, eso sí que la sorprendió más que nada, apretó su blusa contra su pecho y su pulso se acelero sin que ella pudiera evitarlo. –Que se supone que…

-Silencio! Eres tan buena estándote callada e ignorando a la gente, así que ahora quédate callada nuevamente y solo quítate esto! –Le dice él, quitándole la blusa por completo, dejándola solo en brasier.

Kara supo que lo que él estaba haciendo lo hacía para evitar que el agua de la camisa le quemara mas la piel, y para la suerte de ella, su piel se irrito tan solo un poco. Respiro una vez profundamente y retomo su tranquila forma de ser. –Y bien?! Espera que salga en brasier a trabajar!? –Pregunto ella, colocando su mano en su cintura desnuda mientras lo miraba sin un ápice de vergüenza.

Pero Bard no quitaba la vista de la pequeña figura de ella, y de su porte maduro, realmente no lo pensó dos veces cuando le quito la blusa, y cuando lo hizo la vio aunque haya sido tan solo por unos instantes, la vio vulnerable y frágil, y de pronto ese cambio tan repentino a una tranquilidad que le daba un porte sensual. Esas imágenes creía que nunca se irían de su mente, tenía un cuerpo bastante delicado y pequeño, como si fuera una colegiala, pero su comportamiento y porte era el de una mujer sensual y madura, no se lo había esperado.

-Debo salir así?! Bueno entonces, me retiro. –Dijo ella, haciendo ademan a irse de ahí, a pesar de tener un rostro serio como si no le importara la situación en la que se encontraba en esos momentos, en el fondo se sentía algo inquieta por la mirada de su jefe.

-Espera, Kara-chan! –Le pide Bard, mientras busca algo entre sus cosas. –Ten toma, ponte esto. –Le dice, dándole una de sus camisas.

Kara mira la prenda que le da él, y sin decir nada, la toma y comienza a ponérsela. –Es un poco grande. –Comenta ella, terminando de abotonarse la camisa, mientras ve como la camisa holgada le llega casi a las rodillas y las mangas largas sobrepasan el largo de sus brazos. Mira a Bard al no oír ninguna palabra de él, y solo puede ver a Bard sonrojado cubrirse la nariz y la boca mientras la mira fijamente. –Pervertido! –Le dice ella mirándolo fríamente, mientras se da vuelta y se va de allí.

-No es lo que piensas! –Le grita él, aun en su oficina, mientras ella sale ante la mirada de todas las empleadas que la ven con rabia.

CONTINUARA…. LO SIENTO! La desgraciada inspiración que no llegaba! Bueno, hice mucho esfuerzo en este cap. y no porque este sea el mejor que he hecho, si no porque no tenía ni una sola idea de cómo continuar. No creí que me costara tanto, pero así salió y aunque no es perfecto hice lo que pude.

Aprovecho para decirles que me tomare un receso para concentrarme en la retro continuación de mi anterior fic El Sonido De La lluvia que estaré publicando en el transcurso de este mes (septiembre), no será demasiado tiempo, mínimo un mes o máximo dos meses, claro si todo sale bien.


	9. Chapter 9

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con ¨( )¨**

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece, pero la historia es totalmente mía, y cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

 **Historia AU (Universo Alterno)**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **UN SUSPIRO DE LIBERTAD**

 **CAPITULO 9**

Sintió una mano acariciarle la cabeza y del susto la alejo de ella de un rápido movimiento, cuando abrió bien los ojos se dio cuenta que era Kara, quien estaba sentada al borde de su cama mirándola con preocupación.

-Qué pasa? –Pregunto Nike mientras trataba de visualizar a Kara que se volvía un poco borrosa.

-Estas enferma. –Le responde la mayor. –Levántate iremos al hospital.

-Debe ser un simple resfriado. –La ignora Nike, quien desde que era pequeña odiaba los hospitales, ya que le daban la sensación de una cárcel.

Kara la mira detenidamente, sentía una extraña sensación en su hermana. –Al menos déjame ayudarte a cambiar tus ropas, hace mucho calor y tu estas muy abrigada con ese suéter y cubierta de esta forma! –Le riñe, mientras intenta acercarse para quitarle la excesiva ropa, pero Nike la retiene extrañamente y se cubre aun más.

-Tengo frio! –Se excusa ella.

-Mírate como estas, tus mejillas están muy rojas y tu temperatura supera los 38°! –Reniega la mayor mientras ve a Nike decidida a quedarse así.

-Yo me cambio después, solo déjame dormir un poco mas... –Le pide Nike con una mirada de suplica. Kara la ve extraño por unos segundos, pero al final termina rindiéndose ante su mirada.

-Está bien, al menos tomate los medicamentos. –Le indica unas pastillas y un vaso de agua en su mesita de noche, justo al lado de un plato con algo que parecía una sopa. –Es mejor que no salgas al desconocido trabajo de medio tiempo al que vas, pide permiso y falta hasta que estés bien, come la sopa que hice antes de tus pastillas. –Dice esto último como una orden, y dándole una última mirada a Nike se va a trabajar.

Nike ve como su hermana se marcha y al escuchar el sonido de la puerta principal cerrarse se relaja y suspira cansadamente, se levanta muy despacio ya que estaba mareada por la fiebre, camina en dirección del enorme espejo de pie que tenia a una esquina de su habitación, y ve su rostro sonrojado por la fiebre y el calor del clima. Toca su suéter nerviosamente y aun estando insegura de quitárselo lo hace, se queda con una pequeña blusa de tiros y se fija con inseguridad nuevamente en el espejo. –Siguen ahí... –Dijo casi en un murmullo mientras ve las marcas en su cuello de su ataque la noche anterior, a su mente tan bien vino el encuentro con aquella mujer que asegura ser su abuela, deja salir un suspiro nuevamente al recordar todos esos eventos. –Creo que me enferme de estrés...! –Se dice así misma. –Que mas podría pasarme! –Se dijo sonriendo apenas de lado, hasta que escucho el timbrar del teléfono en la planta baja de su casa.

A pesar de que quiso darse prisa como lo hubiera hecho normalmente con esa actitud jovial que la caracterizaba, su cuerpo no le respondía como deseaba, estaba realmente agotada, así que haciendo acopio de la fuerza que le quedaba bajo las escaleras despacio y logro alcanzar a tomar la llamada.

Contesto con una voz más decaída de la normal, se dedico a escuchar lo que le decían en la otra línea mientras hacía algunas muecas de no comprender bien lo que le decían, solo pregunto ¿por qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Quién?. No pregunto mas, colgó el teléfono y se sentó en el sofá largo de su pequeña sala, miro a un punto blanco en dirección al techo y se quedo así por unos minutos, hasta que hablo. –Al parecer si pueden pasarme más cosas. –Se quejo con un ademan que se podría juzgar infantil.

….******************….

Livi tenía en sus manos los planos del centro de investigación químico que le había mostrado Bardwin, el lugar ya estaba establecido, fue más rápido de lo que imagino, su idea era espantar al rubio para que se vaya, pero al parecer había hecho su trabajo mejor que nadie. Vio la lista de personas que se harían cargo de las investigaciones y sonrió al ver que el proyecto se veía estable, había buscado a los mejores químicos e investigadores para que se hagan cargo de todo, solo faltaba que estos se establecieran en sus respectivos puestos de trabajo

Sus pensamientos se distrajeron al escuchar el teléfono sonar, contesto y lo que le dijo Luna en la otra línea hizo que dejara todo de lado para concentrarse en la persona que estaba a punto entrar.

Se sentó mientras esperaba, hasta que vio como la puerta se abría lentamente y entraba la persona que tanto había deseado ver pasar por ahí. A primera vista vio esos largos cabellos anaranjados sueltos, la figura de la mujer que tanto deseaba se acercaba a pasos lentos, eso le pareció extraño, lo primero que había imaginado es que ella entrara estridentemente y a toda marcha se plantara frente a su escritorio a empezar a maldecirlo o mínimo a reclamarle, pero solo la vio caminar hacia él, de manera muy lenta.

Pero de esa forma la pudo observar más detenidamente y algo le llamo demasiado la atención, ella se encontraba demasiado cubierta para un día tan caluroso y sus mejillas estaban muy sonrojadas y aunque a él le hubiera gustado que eso fuera por su causa, creía que era por su vestimenta.

-Sabia que vendrías princesa. –Le sonríe él, mientras la mira fijamente.

-Acaso no es obvio! Dime que pretende con esto? –Pregunta ella retomando a su carácter más fuerte, olvidándose del terrible dolor de cabeza que tenia.

-Acaso no lo sabes? Tu sabes lo que quiero princesa! Ahora que has venido hasta acá, me lo darás? –Le pregunta él tratando de acercarse a ella, pero ella lo esquiva caminando en dirección al sofá que había en la oficina.

Se estaba sintiendo cada vez mas sofocada y se le nublaba la vista, por eso mismo decidió sentarse, no quería parecer débil delante de él.

Livi la miro por unos instantes, y al igual que ella procedió a sentarse en otro de los sillones, a pesar de que quisiera hacer uso de sus mañas de seducción sentía que ella no se veía muy bien, así que decidió solo deleitarse con mirarla.

-Te sorprendiste cuando recibiste esa llamada cierto? –Le pregunta el con un tono burlón mientras ella lo mira molesta.

-Cualquiera se sorprendería cuando le llaman de su trabajo diciéndole que la despiden y al querer preguntar la razón le dicen que es por usted! –Le dice furiosa.

-No fue mi intención llegar a tanto, pero tú no parecías ser muy cooperativa, así que tuve que tomar medidas drásticas. –Sonríe. –Pero lleguemos a un acuerdo, yo no deseo hacerte la vida más complicada, es más si aceptas podrías ganar más de lo que te puedas imaginar… que deseas princesa… un auto… una casa… un apartamento… lo que quieras te lo puedo dar, solo conviértete en una amante temporal. –Le dice al fin.

Nike lo mira con el gesto contraído de la rabia, no dice nada pero se sentía tan ofendida, no sabía porque el hombre frente a ella le hacia ese tipo de peticiones, habían cientos de chicas que estarían interesadas en aceptar esa clase de ofertas, muchas chicas más hermosas y exóticas, porque gastaba su tiempo en hacerle la vida imposible? Simplemente no entendía.

Sin decir nada Nike solo se levanto y empezó a caminar hacia la salida y no solo porque lo que él dijo la hubiera hecho sentir ofendida, si no que después de lo que le había pasado la noche anterior se sintió sucia, el dolor en su cuerpo y cabeza había aumentado y antes de dejarse en evidencia decidió salir de ahí, pero no conto con que el la detuviera, no hizo falta que Livi ejerciera mucha fuerza ya que ella se encontraba realmente débil para zafarse de su agarre. –Suélteme! –Dijo más fuerte de lo que debería, al sentir su tacto, un tacto desconocido que le trajo esos recuerdos que quería olvidar.

Livi se sorprendió un poco al oírla decir eso, sintió los brazos de Nike muy calientes y cuando la vio a los ojos pudo ver miedo. –"(Que pasa?)" –Pensó él, al sentirse extraño viendo a esa mujer frente a él verlo con temor. –Estas bien? –Pregunto tratando de tocar su rostro para ver su temperatura pero ella se ladeo de manera brusca cayendo al piso, el rápidamente quiso ayudarla a levantarse, sus largos cabellos le cubrían el rostro, pero cuando quiso levantarla ella empezó a llorar y a evitar que la tocara con sus manos. Cansado de lo que estaba pasando y a con un dejo extraño de culpa la tomo con ambos brazos y la obligo a pararse. –Que te pasa! –Pregunto esta vez sacudiéndola un poco.

-No me toques por favor... –Dijo ella como si fuera una súplica para luego quedar inconsciente, siendo sostenida rápidamente por el que la alzo y la llevo al sillón más largo de la oficina. Toco su frente comprobando lo que pensaba, ella ardía en fiebre y lo más probable era que estuviera delirando hacia unos momentos, vio que su respiración se agitaba cada vez más. –Tienes tanta fiebre y de paso sales con este tipo de ropas! –Dice en voz alta mientras intenta sacarle esa blusa que le cubre hasta el cuello.

Cuando termina de hacerlo pudo ver las marcas profundas en su cuello y un rasguño fuerte en su brazo derecho, su mirada se ensombreció al ver aquello, empezó a inspeccionarla un poco más, creyendo que aquello eran unas marcas demasiado bruscas para que haya sido consentido por ella. Un extraño sentimiento de ira lo embargo al ver la pálida piel de la mujer que deseaba marcada de esa forma, pero al instante lo suplanto por un pensamiento de posesividad a lo que creía suyo. –"(No me gusta que toquen lo que es mío)". –Pensó, pero antes de continuar el sonido de la puerta le llamo la atención, vio entrar a Luna que venía de forma curiosa.

-Está todo bien? –Pregunto ella, que veía a su jefe casi encima de Nike que yacía inconsciente en el sofá.

-Llama al doctor, dile que me vea en mi casa. –Dijo el volviendo su atención a Nike que respiraba agitadamente. –Llámalo! –Repite con un tono más molesto al notar que Luna se había quedado sin decir nada.

Rápidamente ella salió a hacer la llamada, mientras él buscaba en el pequeño armario de la esquina y sacaba una de sus camisas más delgadas pero que podrían cubrir aquellas marcas, se la pudo cuidadosamente, la alzo en brazos y se dispuso a salir de ahí.

…..***********…

El médico miro extrañamente a Livi, mientras revisaba a Nike y veía al principio asustado las marcas de ella.

Livi veía minuciosamente como atendía a Nike sin importarle en lo más mínimo lo que pensara este de él, al ver como lo veía reprobatoriamente pensando que él era el causante de las marcas.

-Tiene mucha fiebre, ya le di algo para que le baje la temperatura, tal vez tarde un poco, se ve fatigada y agotada, necesita estricto reposo… y… un cuidado más amable. –Dijo esto aludiendo a las marcas. –Sería bueno que le cambie esas ropas mojadas. –Dicho esto se retiro bajo la mirada fría de Livi.

Ni bien el médico salió de su casa, Livi se acerco a Nike que respiraba agitadamente, le toco la frente comprobando su temperatura. –Sigue tan caliente como antes. –Dijo con hastió. A él le molestaba ver a las personas enfermas, era algo que no podía tolerar, simplemente porque eso le hacía bajar la guardia.

Se quedo mirándola por bastante tiempo, viendo como su fiebre había teñido furiosamente sus mejillas, por un momento pensó que se veía tierna, pero dejo esas ideas de lado, para enfocarse en lo que le había recomendado el médico, y a pesar de que el detestaba hacerse cargo de alguien en esas condiciones, aquello lo disfrutaría al máximo.

-Ahora veremos cómo eres debajo de la ropa… -Dijo en voz alta, mientras desabotonaba la camisa que antes él mismo le había puesto, bajo este estaba esa pegada blusa de tirantes, no tardo en sacársela, la suspendió por sus brazos y ella solo quedo en ropa interior en la parte superior.

Si él hubiera sido un caballero apartaría la mirada por respeto, pero él no se consideraba así. La vio por lo que parecieron varios minutos y solo articulo una palabra. –Es perfecta…

Aunque hubiera querido dejarla completamente desnuda, no le agradaba la idea de que se enfermara por mucho tiempo, era incomodo para él y además quería que ella reaccionara lo más pronto posible para continuar con sus planes para con ella. Le coloco una nueva camisa que saco de su enorme armario y la cubrió rápidamente.

Bajo las gradas en dirección a su sala de estar, tomo el teléfono inalámbrico que estaba en su mesa de café e hizo una llamada. –Neil, necesito pedirte un favor. –Dicho esto colgó, no pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando este se hizo presente.

-Señor? –Pregunto Neil con toda la cortesía de la que hacía gala.

Livi que estaba atento a unos papeles fijo su atención en su mayordomo y único confidente. –Hay una persona arriba, está enferma, necesito que la vigiles y cuides de ella. –Pidió el peliazul.

-Ella?! –Pregunto Neil sorprendido, ya que Livi había tenido muchas amantes pero nunca las había traído a su propia casa.

-Sí, ella! –Dijo con un dejo de sonrisa que sin pensarlo surcaba en su rostro al recordarla ahí tendida en la cama, indefensa y seductora sin siquiera proponérselo. –Su nombre es Nike… trátala bien! –Le dice esto con un tono gracioso, ya que conocía la personalidad estricta de Neil. –Yo tengo que salir por un par de horas, mientras estoy fuera, ella no puede irse a ningún lado! –Dijo esto con un tono autoritario, ganándose una afirmación rápida de parte de Neil, que conocía bien el pésimo carácter que se gastaba su señor cuando estaba molesto o no se hacia lo que el quería.

-La vigilare señor. –Contesto Neil, tomándose aquel asunto como algo en lo que no debía fallar.

Livi sonrió al saber que mientras Neil la vigilara como el conocía que lo haría, no debería preocuparse o molestarse con la idea de que la mujer de arriba se escaparía nuevamente de sus manos.

….**************…

Abrió los ojos lentamente, su cuerpo se sentía extraño como si hubiera despertado después de muchos años. Diviso el lugar en donde se encontraba y se asusto, se sentó abruptamente en la cama, dejando entrevisto la ropa que traía, levanto las sabanas que la cubrían, y se vio con el pantalón que recordaba haberse puesto a excepción de la enorme camisa que traía en esos momentos y bajo esta solo su ropa interior, se sintió vulnerable y nerviosa, estrujo la camisa cerrándola con fuerza como si tratara de protegerse a sí misma, hasta que sintió como alguien ingresaba a la habitación.

-Despertó? –Pregunto Neil, que la vio inmóvil en la cama con la mirada agachada.

-Quien es usted!? –Interrogo ella, con una voz molesta, sin demostrar el terrible pánico que estaba sintiendo al haberse despertado en un lugar extraño y con ropa que no era la suya.

-No recuerda como llego hasta aquí? –Pregunto él con un tono más serio, ella no le agradaba a primera vista, la veía como otro de los intereses amorosos que su señor había tenido y que de seguro había "comprado" por así decirlo, ya que cuando ellas obtenían lo que querían terminaban por irse o bien, el terminaba por botarlas, sea cual sea la mujer que ella era, el estaba casi seguro de que era una interesada.

-Yo… –Pensó Nike, mientras trataba de recordar. –Estaba con el pervertido, y estábamos discutiendo… ese desgraciado! Me ofendió como nunca en todos mis años de vida! –Renegaba esta vez rememorando los sucesos que habían ocurrido y la propuesta indecorosa que le había hecho.

Neil la miraba algo confundido, hasta que se le vino a la mente que ese "pervertido" al que hacía alusión la mujer frente a él, era su señor. –Qué clase de modales ordinarios y poco refinados son esos! Era de esperarse! –Dijo con un tono sombrío y molesto. –Al señor Livius-sama debe referirse con más respeto!

-Livius?! Así era que se llamaba el pervertido! Ahora se a quien dirigirle mis maldiciones! –Reta Nike a Neil, que la ve despectivamente a punto de perder la paciencia, pero a su mente le llego el recuerdo de Livi pidiéndole que sea amable.

No dijo mas solo la miro con recelo mientras dejaba la bandeja con comida en la mesa de cama que se había olvidado que traía consigo. –Coma. –Dijo con frialdad, mientras se disponía a irse.

-Oye un momento! Donde se supone que estoy!? –Pregunta, pero Neil ya se había ido de ahí.

Nike sin importarle la comida, se levanto, aun algo mareada, pero lo suficientemente consciente para irse de ahí, vio la camisa amplia con más detalle y bufo molesta mientras se dirigía a la puerta, abrió con cautela fijándose a los lados del pasillo, al no ver a nadie salió lo más aprisa que su cuerpo le permitía, llego a un pequeño salón hermosamente decorado con varios estantes con libros, miro por un rato impresionada pero luego recordó que debía salir de ahí; apresuro su paso abriendo varias puertas a su paso, pero se encontró con otras dos habitaciones, otro pequeño salón, y al fin una enorme habitación muy elegante pero sombria, quiso irse pero esa habitación se veía tan llamativa que no pudo evitar entrar por un momento. La cama era inmensa, y la habitación muy ordenada y sofisticada, tenía unos enormes ventanales, y ahí se veía en lo alto la enorme luna resplandeciente, se perdió por un instante hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba oscuro y ella no se había comunicado con nadie, probablemente su hermana estaría muy preocupada, pero a pesar de que lo pensó y pensó en su imaginación no aparecía el rostro de su hermana con preocupación, rio por lo bajo por eso.

Salió de la habitación y siguió por uno de los corredores, hasta que pudo ver una escalera que se dirigía a la planta baja, bajo y vio la puerta principal, las paredes del lado de la puerta y la esquina izquierda eran de vidrio, dejando ver el paisaje fuera de la casa, ella nunca había visto una casa como esa, pero antes de seguir perdiendo el tiempo se dirigió a la puerta, pero para desgracia de ella estaba cerrada. Pensó en romper los vidrios pero por algún motivo sentía que sería un desperdicio destruir aquella hermosa casa. Vio los enormes sillones largos de la planta baja y se sentó ahí con desgana, caminar tanto la dejo agotada, y peor aun su fiebre parecía que quería volver con más fuerza.

Recordó la comida que le habían traído a esa habitación, y aunque desconfiaba de todos, tenía hambre, así que se dispuso al menos comer para tener fuerza para escapar luego.

…..*************….

Livi regreso tarde y de noche, pero en vez de estar cansado, estaba más despierto que nunca porque sabía lo que le esperaba en una de las habitaciones de su casa. Al llegar a la puerta de su casa se topo con Neil que lo saludo con una leve inclinación.

-Como se porto la princesa? –Pregunto Livi, mientras Neil se ensombrecía al recordar a Nike y su actitud rebelde e irrespetuosa.

-Es una malcriada! –Dijo haciendo que Livi sonriera por lo bajo. –Puedo sugerir señor, que cambie de interés amoroso? Esa mujer no es muy adecuada!

–Aunque tuvieras razón Neil, no lo haría. Pero no te preocupes demasiado, sabes que mis amantes no duran. –Sonríe seguro de lo que decía. –"(ella no será diferente)" –Pensó.

-Pues, mientras usted no estuvo, recorrió casi toda la casa husmeando de aquí para allá, incluso entro a su habitación! Trato de escapar tres veces! La primera fue en vano, pensé que se rendiría pero subió a comer algo y luego volvió a intentarlo dos veces más! –Renegaba Neil, mientras a Livi se le formaba una sonrisa complacida, al pensar en lo escurridiza que era. "(será así de inquieta en la cama?)" –Pensó para sí mismo.

Despacho a Neil aun algo sorprendido por los detalles que le conto, como siempre Neil debió ser un investigador privado en su vida pasada. Entro a su casa mientras se iba quitando su saco y se quitaba la corbata y desabotonaba la camisa en el proceso de subir las escaleras, se remango las mangas de esta y se dispuso a entrar a la habitación de ella.

La vio echada durmiendo por lo que parecía ser plácidamente, su semblante se veía mejor, esa camisa ancha que dejaba traslucir que no llevaba más que ropa interior debajo lo encendió, mientras se acercaba a ella. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama justo al lado de ella, paso su mano por su cintura y la delineo hasta llegar a las caderas, se inclino para hacer lo que había deseado desde hace tiempo, planeando besar los carnosos labios con los que había fantaseado desde que la conoció, pero lo tomo desprevenido al ver como ella se levantaba con brusquedad, empujándolo y cayendo hacia el suelo de espaldas con el peso de ella encima, lo único que escucho por parte de ella que estaba sentada encima de él con sus piernas a los lados de su cintura fue. –Si te mueves juro que no saldrás vivo! –Dijo con voz amenazante ella sosteniendo un cuchillo en la garganta de él.

El vio en sus ojos aquel carácter fuerte, pero también vio la duda y el nerviosismo, él sabía, es mas estaba completamente seguro de que ella nunca lastimaría a una persona.

Sonrió de lado al verla ahí, encima de él con esa camisa que le pertenecía cubriendo su cuerpo. –Sabes lo mío no es estar debajo…

CONTINUARA…. Dije que iba a esperar a terminar la retro continuación de "el sonido de la lluvia" para seguir publicando esta, pero al parecer me inspire más de la cuenta e hice muchos capítulos, pero por ahora publicare solo este. Reviews por favor.


	10. Chapter 10

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con ¨( )¨**

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece, pero la historia es totalmente mía, y cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

 **Historia AU (Universo Alterno)**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **UN SUSPIRO DE LIBERTAD**

 **CAPITULO 10**

-Que se supone que significa eso! No ves que te estoy amenazando! –Le grita ella aun con el cuchillo en mano.

-Tú no serias capaz de hacerme nada. –Sonríe él, mientras ve como ella no dice nada, afirmando su suposición.

-Porque rayos me trajiste aquí! –Exige saber ella.

-No prefieres que nos sentemos a conversar? Aunque en lo personal no me molesta que estés encima de mí. –Sonríe él ladinamente.

Nike se fija mejor la posición en la que se encuentra, y decide levantarse pero sin dejar de amenazarlo con el cuchillo que había traído Neil junto a sus alimentos.

Livi toma asiento en un sillón de la habitación, mientras ella sin bajar la guardia se queda parada mientras le sigue apuntando. –Y bien?! Que tienes que decir! –Exige nuevamente ella.

-Estabas enferma, te desmayaste, te ayude… No deberías estar agradecida!? –Pregunta Livi cínicamente.

Nile lo mira molesta. –Entonces también debería agradecerte por quitarme la blusa?!

-Eso fue un premio para mi, por ser tan caritativo! –Dice él arrogantemente. –Además fue por tu salud… y ahí vi algo realmente molesto. –Dice esto mientras ve las marcas en su cuello que se dejaban relucir por la camisa amplia que traía ella.

Nike rápidamente se da cuenta a lo que se refería y se cubre rápidamente con ambas manos, sin darse cuenta que dejo caer el cuchillo, bajo la cabeza al recordar el incidente que tuvo y negó para sí misma como si tratara que los recuerdos se desvanecieran.

Livi observo aquello como la respuesta a sus suposiciones. –Entonces, quien te ataco de esa forma?! Puedo hacerlo pagar hasta que suplique perdón.

Nike miro directamente a Livi, no parecía estarse burlándose de ella, es mas tenía un rostro serio, podría decirse que molesto. –No paso nada. –Dijo sin querer aceptar la realidad de los hechos.

-Te hizo algo más?! Aquella persona digo. –Pregunto sin creerle nada, tratando de que ella hable.

-He dicho que no paso nada de lo que dices! –Dijo con una voz más fuerte, ella no quería hablar de eso, se había esforzado tanto para olvidar lo sucedido, se había comportado tranquila y estable, no había perdido la cordura y así quería seguir hasta que ese suceso se borrara de su memoria.

Nike miro a la defensiva a Livi que no le quitaba la vista de encima, y al no soportar más la presión que él le estaba dando solo con mirarla, decidió irse de ahí, hasta que vio como él se paraba abruptamente frente a ella. –Que quieres?! –Pregunto ella desconfiada.

Livi se acerco a ella rápidamente y la tomo con fuerza de los hombros ganándose una mirada temerosa por parte de ella, que parecía no comprender lo que el trataba de hacer. –Si no me dices que es lo que paso… yo…te hare… lo mismo... –Le dijo en un susurro cerca de su oído.

Nike no necesito escuchar mas y lo aparto de un rápido movimiento mientras se dirigía a la salida rápidamente, pero ni llego a dar dos pasos cuando él la tomo por la espalda, casi exactamente como aquel desconocido lo había hecho anteriormente, esta vez ella no se quedo en silencio y comenzó a gritar que no quería y los sollozos llenaron la habitación, Livi la fue soltando poco a poco hasta que ella cayo rendida de rodillas al piso mientras se cubría con ambas manos y sollozaba sin poder parar las lagrimas que se habían estado ocultando en ella desde el incidente y que por desear olvidar ella había decidido guardárselas.

Nike empezó a balbucear, mientras las palabras salían torpemente por el llanto. –Yo no quería… y ese hombre...a...apareció de la… nada… estaba asustada… sentí su respiración… no…no…no podía...gritar... luego...esa otra persona... me ayudo…

Livi escucho sentado desde el sillón atentamente todo lo que ella decía, mientras ella se restregaba los ojos para parar las lagrimas, pasaron largos minutos hasta que ella regularizo su respiración.

Livi al verla más tranquila decidió acercársele. –Esa clase de cosas es mejor sacarlas de uno mismo. –Dijo seriamente mientras la miraba a sus llorosos ojos.

Nike por primera vez no sintió la necesidad de gritarle o molestarse por lo que dijo, es mas lo miro atenta a sus palabras, y aunque fuera extraño se sintió algo consolada. Se levanto lentamente hasta quedar parada frente a él, subió su mirar hacia arriba donde la veían unos ojos azules profundos, por primera vez se había percatado de la intensidad de sus ojos. Estuvo a punto de agradecerle el que la haya escuchado hasta que el hablo de nuevo.

-Bien, ahora que estas más tranquila, hablemos del precio... Cuanto o que quieres para ser mi amante temporal!? –Dijo esto con un tono tan soberbio y orgulloso, como si ella no se fuera a negar.

Nike negó con la cabeza lentamente y de pronto exploto. –QUE ACASO NO ENTIENDES QUE YO NUNCA ACEPTARIA ALGO COMO ESO! PERVERTIDO! DEGENERADO! DEJA DE ENTROMETERTE EN MI VIDA! DEJAME VIVIR EN PAZ! NO QUIERO SABER NADA MAS DE TI! –Dijo a gritos, tan fuerte que respiraba con dificultad, y como aun seguía delicada de salud le costaba aun mas. Lo miro con frialdad y enojo, mientras retrocedía paso por paso sin quitarle la vista hasta bajar poco a poco y quedar sentada en el sillón donde antes el estaba, se apretó la camisa a la altura del pecho como si eso fuera a ayudar a que el respirar fuera más fácil, pero no le quitaba la vista de encima a él, como si esperara que en algún momento el la atacara y ella saldría corriendo.

El miro todo con detenimiento y al verla mirarlo como una fiera mientras descansaba en el sillón sin bajar la guardia le causo risa, y no pudo evitar sonreír de lado al encontrarla tan entretenida. –Véndeme tu cuerpo, dame tu libertad por un tiempo y prometo que tendrás todo lo que quieras. –Le dijo él, seguro que ella caería en cualquier momento.

-Quieres que te venda mi libertad acaso? –Pregunto ella aun sin creer que alguien pudiera hacer ese tipo de proposición.

-Así es, dame el derecho de tenerte siempre que quiera. –Sonríe él al ver que ella entendía bien el asunto.

-Entonces crees que con solo tener mi cuerpo me quitas toda mi libertad?

-Eso es lo que pienso –Dijo sabiendo que lo que mas deseaba era que esa aura de libertad que lo había cautivado desde un principio se desvaneciera en sus brazos, absorberla y quitársela, una necesidad obsesiva de desear todo lo que pareciera externo a él, y la libertad era algo que él nunca había tenido.

El sonido de la lluvia al caer repentinamente los interrumpió. Nike fijo su mirada en la ventana de la habitación viendo caer las gotas, y aun con la mirada perdida en la lluvia contesto. –Acaso no sabes que aunque apreses un cuerpo, la mente es libre de pensar e imaginar cualquier cosa!? Eres libre de sentir, pensar, soñar, desear, querer! Esas cosas no las puedes apresar! –Dicho esto salió de ahí corriendo, tomando desapercibido a Livi que se había perdido en sus palabras.

Nike bajo las gradas rápidamente, vio salir a Neil con varias cosas en mano, empujo la puerta que se estaba a punto de cerrar automáticamente mientras se iba, Nike aprovecho ese momento para retener la puerta y salir al fin, se detuvo sabiendo que el venia casi a unos pasos de ella.

Se paro afuera aun sin mojarse, mientras él se paro frente a ella como si tratara de retenerla hasta que le explicara lo que estaba pensando. Nike sonrió y camino muy despacio hacia adelante evadiéndolo, se paro en medio de la lluvia y volteo a verlo, mientras era mojada por las fuertes gotas.

-Si te mojas te enfermaras peor. –Dijo él, con un tono algo tosco.

Nike abrió los brazos a los lados y miro con una sonrisa al cielo cerrando los ojos, los abrió nuevamente y esta vez fijo sus ojos verdes en los azules que la veían con intriga. –Esto es libertad! –Dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

Livi se quedo sin palabras por unos instantes, la sonrisa que ella le dio fue muy honesta, como si tratara de transmitirle las emociones que ella estaba sintiendo en ese momento, nunca la había visto sonreír de esa manera, el solo se quedo mirándola detenidamente.

-Ahora me iré.. –Dijo ella, mientras salía casi corriendo de ahí, con una sonrisa, como si hubiera hecho una jugarreta y ahora escapara. Antes de perderse de su vista, volteo a verlo con una mirada seria y madura que lo dejo aun más interesado. –Sabes la respuesta verdad, nunca aceptare ninguna proposición como esa. –Dicho esto se volteo y siguió su camino a toda prisa.

Aunque él no aceptaba negativas, y ella se haya escapado de esa manera, por ese instante la dejaría huir, pero él no se rendiría, aunque por un momento al verla bajo la lluvia se le cruzo por la mente que sería una pena romper las alas de esa hermosa ave; aun así deseaba tanto adueñarse de esa "libertad" que ella emanaba con solo respirar, ese era su placer personal y no creía poder cambiar nunca, era su esencia. Arrugo el ceño ante esa última palabra, detestaba tanto parecerse aunque sea un poco a él, pero era inevitable.

…*************…

-Se puede saber, donde estabas?! –Pregunta Kara con un rostro molesto. –Y porque vienes toda mojada!

Nike miro algo asombrada a su hermana, nunca la había visto perder los estribos ante nada, no sabía que decir exactamente, o si contarle donde había estado, a ella misma le parecía extraño todo lo que le había pasado últimamente. –Ehhh… Estaba con Ling.. –Mintió.

Kara la vio de reojo, y paseo su mirada de arriba abajo. –Y la camisa de hombre? –Pregunto al fin ante el rostro pálido de Nike.

-E…Esto es… Estábamos… mi blusa se mojo, y Ling me prestó la camisa de su padre! Si eso fue! –Dijo sonriendo nerviosamente.

Kara arrugo la frente más. –Y Ling no podía prestarte una de sus blusas?

Nike ya no supo que decir, más que abofetearse mentalmente por decirle mentiras a su hermana y peor aun decirle mentiras tan poco creíbles, ya no sabía cómo mirarla a la cara, decidió contarle lo que le había estado pasando últimamente, pero la tos se hizo presente.

Su hermana relajo su mirada. –Está bien no insistiré, ve a cambiarte que te enfermaras peor. –Dijo, dejando a Nike con la palabra en la boca cuando se disponía a hablar, la despacho rápidamente a su cuarto quedándose ella sola en la sala, se acerco al sofá y se sentó en este con la mirada prendida al frente.

Ella nunca había interrogado de esa manera a Nike, nunca había insistido en sacarle información de esa manera, ella respetaba las decisiones que ella tomara, además le gustaba darle espacio e independencia, creyendo que así se volvería más segura y confiada de sí misma, nunca creyó estar equivocada de cómo la había cuidado hasta ese momento.

Kara estaba realmente preocupada por Nike, cuando la vio entrar por la puerta lo primero que salto a su vista fueron esas marcas en su cuello que se podían ver claramente. Se sorprendió y asusto de que algo le hubiera pasado, pero aunque le pregunto por su estado, ella parecía querer evitarlo y no parecía sufrir o temer por nada, es mas solo parecía querer ocultar algo, a su mente le vino la posibilidad de que ella tenía un novio o alguien de su interés. Pero esas marcas eran muy pronunciadas, ella no imaginaba que Nike se dejara hacer ese tipo de cosas. Se tomo el cabello con una mano enviándolo hacia atrás, ya no sabía que pensar solo sabía que estaba muy preocupada, Nike es la única persona importante en su vida, ella era como su madre.

En ese momento recordó la extraña actitud de su jefe esa tarde, desde el incidente con el café caliente él se había comportado extraño con ella.

FLASH BACK

Kara tenía los papeles en mano con la lista de las personas que se harían cargo del centro de investigación química y se las pasaba a su jefe. –La líder del equipo, es una mujer de 27 años, fue sobresaliente en sus estudios y se graduó de la universidad con meritos, en estos momentos está elaborando un medicamento experimental contra una de las varias enfermedades poco conocidas, pero sus investigaciones y el proceso de la misma han sido suspendidos por falta de recursos. Le ofrecimos unirse a la corporación para que siga con el desarrollo del mismo, con todas las instalaciones y personal capaz y adecuado, pero ella se niega rotundamente alegando que no deseaba darle la potestad de su trabajo a ninguna corporación multimillonaria que se beneficiara de las ganancias del fármaco sin preocuparse por las vidas humanas.

-Vaya, entonces será muy difícil hacerla cambiar de opinión! –Sonríe Bard. –Le dejaría el trabajo de convencerla a Livi, pero la verdad yo soy el mejor cuando se trata de convencer mujeres! –Sonríe con alarde, hasta que ve a Kara mirarlo atenta con su habitual calma. –Claro, no es que siempre ande persiguiendo a mujeres, o que no pueda vivir sin ellas! –Reía incomodo. –Yo soy perfectamente capaz de enfocarme en una sola…

-No necesita darme explicaciones. –Dijo ella, sin darle demasiada importancia ya que en la única cosa que podía pensar era en Nike a quien había dejado enferma y en cama.

-Te ves extraña hoy? –Pregunto él al verla tan pensativa. –Te ocurre algo? –Pregunto con lo que podría parecer preocupación.

-No es nada, solo necesito hacer una llamada. –Dijo ella.

-Ah.. Claro puedes hacerla desde el teléfono de la oficina… con toda confianza! –Dijo él con una de sus típicas sonrisas brillantes.

-Puedo hacerlo desde mi celular, iré por él. –Dijo para salir a buscarlo en su escritorio.

-No! Hazlo desde aquí… –Pidió sin pensarlo mucho y sin darse cuenta de que había alzado la voz.

Kara lo miro por unos instantes de una forma curiosa y extrañada, pero no dijo más y se acerco al teléfono para marcar el número de su casa, lo intento varias veces pero nadie contesto eso la hizo preocupar más. Miro en dirección a Bard que no perdía de vista sus movimientos. –Puedo ausentarme hoy del trabajo? –Pregunto ella.

-Qué? Porque? –Pregunto él tratando de entender lo que le preocupaba a ella.

-Si le molesta, puede descontarlo de mi sueldo. –Dijo ella.

-No, no es eso, puedes ir... yo solo quería saber el por… -No pudo decir más porque Kara ya iba saliendo por la puerta. –Kara-chan! Al menos podrías dejarme terminar de hablar! –Dijo molesto mientras le gritaba a la nada.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

….***********…

Nike tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, no podía pensar bien además de esa fiebre que persistía, seguro empeoraría al haberse mojado tanto tiempo, decidió quitarse lo más rápido posible toda la ropa mojada, pero cuando paso por su espejo se dio cuenta de que las marcas de su cuello estaban completamente visibles, se asusto al pensar que su hermana las pudo haber visto. –Pero ella no menciono nada… -Dijo en voz alta. La inquietud tal vez no la dejaría dormir. Además se había olvidado de hablar con ella del tema de la mujer que dice ser su abuela, no sabía bien si decírselo o no, suspiro derrotada. –Todo me pasa últimamente, y además ya no tengo empleo! –Dijo recordando mientras se tumbaba en la cama.

–Primero me encargare del tema de la abuela, luego busco otro empleo…maldición!… porque rayos tuve que conocer a ese pervertido! –Renegó al recordar que por su culpa había perdido su trabajo.

-Olvídate de todo! Olvídate de todo! –Se dijo a sí misma. –Mañana será un nuevo comienzo, y lo empezare con una sonrisa! –Sonrió con ánimo.

…*****************…..

El día siguiente, empezó con un cálido día soleado, Nike pensó que sería un buen augurio, y decidió levantarse temprano y preparar un desayuno a su padre como hacía tiempo no lo hacía, pero cuando lo busco se dio cuenta que ese día tampoco había llegado a la casa a dormir, renegó para sí misma contra su padre irresponsable, mientras ella comía sola. Escucho el teléfono sonar y se alarmo, últimamente este no le traía buenas noticias, con algo de recelo contesto y para terminar de fastidiar su día lo escucho.

-Hola princesa, ayer olvidaste algo en mi casa cierto?…

CONTINUARA….

Agradecimientos a Sori9, Forever MK NH, Neko chan, Rachel (Mucho tiempo que no escribes! Espero que lo hagas más seguido).

Alina gracias por tus comentarios, y tranquila no tardare demasiado actualizando.

Livini, jejeje la verdad me agrada recibir tus comentarios y pues con respecto al carácter de Nike que se juzga muy antipático y pesado, en serio no lo puedo cambiar, aunque es cierto que mi base para hacer a Nike es la original y con la mayoría de las características de ella, también la he adaptado a mí. He creado a una Nike que no está demasiado alejada de la original, pero está hecha después de tratar de acoplarme con sus sentimientos y pensamientos, ¿Qué pensaría alguien con su carácter en tales situaciones? ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella al haber vivido de esa forma toda su vida? Créeme que aunque en estos momentos ella se está comportando a la defensiva es porque la situación lo demanda, quien no se siente de esa forma al ver que un desconocido le hace semejante proposición, aunque muchos tal vez piensen diferente, esta Nike a la que le he dado ideas, diálogos y sentimientos piensa de esa forma, ya irá abriendo sus sentimientos y cariño conforme se desarrolle la historia, no está en mis planes que ella permanezca siempre con esa actitud.

Y si, Neil aparecerá nuevamente

Terie, No es que sea por mala que no actualice seguidito aunque ya tenga varios capítulos hechos, si no que uno nunca sabe cuando la inspiración se va, y menos aun cuando se va la mía que es medio bipolar. Esos capítulos hechos con anticipación son mi seguro a una posible falta de ideas e inspiración. Temo que un día me quede bloqueada como ya paso varias veces y no tenga que publicar, en cambio si tengo adelantado esos capítulos si sucediera algo como un bloqueo de escritor tendría algo que publicar mientras las ideas vuelven. Espero comprendas, y espero más comentarios de tu parte.


	11. Chapter 11

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con ¨( )¨**

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece, pero la historia es totalmente mía, y cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

 **Historia AU (Universo Alterno)**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **UN SUSPIRO DE LIBERTAD**

 **CAPITULO 11**

-Hola princesa, ayer olvidaste algo en mi casa cierto… -Dijo él con su vos seductora, mientras batía con una mano suavemente el bolso de Nike.

Nike no dijo nada y pensó por unos instantes a lo que se refería hasta que recordó su bolso y sonrió. –No me importa, quédate con el si quieres Pervertido! –Dijo antes de intentar colgar.

-Es enserio? No necesitaras tus documentos para nada cierto? entonces me los puedo quedar? –Dijo con un tono burlón.

Nike se quedo en silencio sin saber que decir, era obvio que necesitaba sus documentos sin ellos no podría conseguir un nuevo trabajo y rápido, tendría que hacer largos trámites para renovarlos y eso era algo que la fastidiaba mucho.

-Ven a mi casa hoy en la noche. –Dijo y colgó al instante, sin que Nike pudiera refutar nada. Dejándola con las palabras en la boca o más bien con las maldiciones. –Iré y le enseñare la realidad de la vida! –Dijo golpeando su puño contra la palma de su mano y un tono amenazante. –Pero antes de eso, debo hacer algo importante. –Se dijo así misma, algo inquieta.

…..*****************….

Le costó un poco recordar cómo llegar a ese lugar, pero después de todo había prometido ir, a pesar de que se sentía extraña era algo que se dijo a si misma que necesitaba conocer. Miro las granes rejas de la entrada y toco el timbre, al instante oyó una vos preguntando quien era ella, dio su nombre y las puertas se abrieron automáticamente, al ser de día el lugar se pudo apreciar mejor, era hermoso, Nike dejo de caminar por el sendero indicado y se dispuso a ver el esplendoroso jardín frente a ella, lleno de hermosas flores muy bien cuidadas. –Nike-sama. –Le hablaron detrás.

Nike volteo y vio esos ojos rojos que la habían ayudado hace unos días. Se inclino mostrando sus respetos para la persona que la había salvado. –Muchas gracias por ayudarme ese día. –Dijo por último, volviendo su mirada de nuevo hacia él.

-Mi nombre es Kitora, y no debe agradecer nada, ese era mi trabajo. –Dijo él, inclinándose al igual que ella, pero con más énfasis. –No vuelva a inclinarse frente a mi Nike-sama, usted tiene un rango más elevado en esta familia que él mío, sería muy mal visto. –Dijo mientras Nike repetía sus palabras en su mente al no quedarle del todo claras.

-No entiendo. –Dijo al fin, mientras él hace una pequeña mueca de risa. –Ya se lo explicara Babasama. –Dijo guiándola hasta donde se encontraba la mayor.

-Es un jardín de té! –Dijo contenta Nike al ver el lugar donde se encontraba la mayor. Rápidamente corrió en dirección a donde su abuela estaba sentada sin que Kitora pudiera detener su efusividad. –Buenos días. –Dijo inclinándose ante ella, a lo que la anciana asintió, hecho esto Nike se posiciono delante de esta y la miro con una sonrisa como si esperara el consentimiento de su abuela, la cual la miro detenidamente por unos instantes y dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa, Nike tomo eso como un sí y comenzó con la preparación del té.

Tohara quedo sorprendida por la magnífica preparación del té de Nike y no pudo más que estar satisfecha con ella, además de que era la viva imagen de su única hija. –Dime Nike, que te gusta hacer. –Pregunto.

Nike lo pensó por unos instantes. –Pues me gusta cantar, me gustan los animales y la naturaleza, es más me encanta este lugar es hermoso, porque está rodeado de arboles y flores! Uhmm aun no entro a la universidad pero está entre mis planes hacerlo! –Dijo con una sonrisa algo amarga al recordar que tenía que trabajar como loca para lograr tener el suficiente dinero para su matrícula universitaria.

-Tienes novio? O te gusta alguien? –Pregunto la mayor, haciendo que Nike se sonroje con tan directa pregunta. –No nunca lo tuve ni lo tengo ahora.. –Contesto rápidamente, pero no pudo evitar que a su mente le viniera la imagen de Livi que la miraba de esa forma que ella juraba detestar por hacerla sentirse como si estuviera desnuda. Rápidamente quito esas ideas y volvió su vista nuevamente a Tohara.

La mayor sonrió complacida. –Te gustaría vivir aquí?

-Seria un sueño. –Confeso Nike y Tohara sonrió hasta que Nike continúo. –Pero soy muy feliz en donde vivo ahora, no es elegante, de hecho es una casa muy simple pero vivo bien con Otoosan y Kara neechan. –Dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

Tohara sonrío nuevamente, pero esta ya no con gracia si no con una sonrisa calculadora. –Puedo contarte una historia? –Pregunto la mayor con un tono más amable, mientras Nike asistió dispuesta a escucharlo.

Nuestra familia se conforma por un clan, uno de los más poderosos de Japón para ser sincera, cada clan está integrado por familias reconocidas y muy importantes, claro hay unas menos que otras, pero todos vivimos bien. Estas propiedades pertenecen a uno de los diez clanes de la familia Lemercier y yo soy la líder más poderosa de este clan y de los restantes nueve. Por debajo de mi están los líderes de los otros clanes. Iraha, tu madre, fue mi única hija, ella seria la sucesora del clan, pero escapo con tu padre, no la culpo ya que lo hizo por amor, pero desde que se fue, me he hecho cargo de los diez clanes yo sola y para ser sincera no creo que me quede mucho tiempo. –Dijo con una voz más suave, mientras Nike la miraba con pena.

-Pero porque Okaasan no pudo ser la líder del clan y vivir aquí con Otoosan? –Pregunto Nike.

-Trate de que fuera posible, pero los demás líderes no estaban de acuerdo, ya que tu padre tiene otro apellido, y los de nuestro clan solo pueden contraer matrimonio con los del mismo clan. –Respondió, Nike escucho eso atentamente.

-Significa que se casan entre familia? –Pregunto algo extrañada.

-No juzgues aquello como algo malo Nike. –Le pide su abuela. –Las relaciones directas de sangre no están permitidas, claro que hay un lazo de sangre que une a los clanes pero este es uno muy alejado, ya que los matrimonios se hacen entre un clan a otro. Además así era en el pasado en nuestro país, siempre fue así, solo que pocas familias ahora siguen haciéndolo, es una forma de preservar la línea de sangre familiar. –Finalizo la mayor tratando de que Nike no se amedrente.

Nike lo pensó y lo que decía su abuela tenia coherencia, se sabía que en el antiguo Japón las cosas eran así, pero no se esperaba que se continuara con aquellas tradiciones. –Entonces por qué me llamas aquí? Acaso no está prohibido que personas con otra sangre sean reconocidos aquí dentro? –Pregunto Nike.

–No somos tan estrictos ahora, podemos tener visitas de personas que no tiene ninguna relación con el clan, porque después de todo tenemos acuerdos económicos con muchas de las compañías más importantes de Japón incluso manejamos muchas de esas compañías. Pero tú Nike eres especial, tú llevas nuestra sangre, es cierto que esta mesclada, pero hay varios niños que nacieron como tú fuera del clan pero que se reincorporaron a la familia limpiando su sangre al casarse nuevamente dentro de nuestro clan. –Dijo la mujer dejando a Nike muy incómoda.

Nike empezaba a sentir una extraña presión hacia lo que había dicho, no estaba de acuerdo con muchas de las cosas que decía su abuela aquello de "limpiar la sangre" como si su sangre estuviera contaminada o sucia.

Tohara sintió la incomodidad de Nike. –Pero claro eso no es lo que estoy tratando de decir yo, si no que lo dicen los otros líderes. Si hubiera una forma de tratar de cambiar sus formas de pensar… –Suspiro Tohara, mientras Nike tranquilizaba sus pensamientos y se relajaba nuevamente.

-Me gustaría hacerte una propuesta. –Pidió la mayor, mientras Nike otra vez se sentía en tensión.

-Me gustaría que vivas un tiempo con migo, quisiera enseñarte muchas cosas y que me hagas compañía solo por un tiempo. –Pidió con lo que podría decirse una sonrisa amable.

Nike no se esperaba esa petición y pareció pensarlo unos segundos antes de responder. –Lo lamento, pero debo decir que no. No me gustaría separarme de mi padre en estos momentos, además no le he dicho nada a mi hermana de esto, a mi no me gusta guardarle secretos, y hasta que no se lo diga creo que la conciencia me estará atormentando. –Respondió con honestidad.

Tohara pareció pensar en algo al igual que Nike por unos instantes en los que se perdió, pero luego sonrío gentilmente. –No te preocupes Nike, yo entiendo, pero quiero que sepas que siempre que quieras venir serás bienvenida, además que estaría muy complacida si debes en cuando me vienes a visitar, así al menos podríamos hablar por unas horas y te cuento sobre tu madre, me harías mucha compañía, es más justo ahora quiero presentarte a alguien. –Dijo mirando a unos metros a Kitora que se acerco al ver la mirada de Tohara. –Este es tu primo Kitora. El me ha cuidado desde que era un niño.

-Primo?! –Pregunto Nike. –Bueno debí imaginarme que teníamos algún lazo ya que vive aquí. –Dijo sonriendo y acercándose a Kitora para darle la mano, que el con extrañeza acepto.

-Bueno abuela creo que ya me debo ir. –Dijo Nike con su habitual sonrisa.

-Dile Babasama. –Pidió Kitora.

-Ah, claro… Babasama. –Dijo Nike riendo al olvidarse de lo estrictos que parecían ahí.

Pero antes de que Nike se fuera fue detenida por Tohara. –Nike, sé que es difícil guardarle secretos a tu hermana mayor, pero solo por un tiempo crees que podrías no contarle acerca de nuestro encuentro, aunque no creas yo ya me había encontrado con ella, y me dijo que no quería saber nada de mí ni de nuestra familia, temo que pueda convencerte de no volver. –Le pide la mayor.

Nike parecía pensarlo nuevamente, en sus planes estaba contarle todo a Kara ni bien la viera ese día, pero su abuela parecía pedírselo encarecidamente que la hacía dudar. –Está bien, pero solo por un corto tiempo. –Dijo ganándose la sonrisa de su abuela.

….*************…

Camino con la molestia recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, ese día que había sido plantado por ella, más que molestarse lo preocupo, pero ahora al enterarse de que ella no trabajaba mas en el salón de té lo molesto de sobremanera, pensó que iría y le pediría una explicación pero ni bien entro y le pidió a la jefa del lugar a Hikari como anfitriona esta le dijo que ella no trabajaría mas ahí, y aunque le pidió el número de teléfono o celular por donde comunicarse esta se había negado a dárselo como política del lugar.

Llego a su oficina con el rostro serio y a pesar de que muchas de las trabajadoras ahí le sonreían, él las ignoraba o simplemente hacían que se aleje por el gesto de molestia que tenía en el rostro, los susurros y chismes no tardaron en llegar alegando el gran parecido que tenían él con el presidente de la compañía.

Subió al ascensor en dirección a su oficina, pero antes de que las puertas se cerraran vio entrar a alguien muy parecida a la persona que inundaba sus pensamientos, la miro más detenidamente y pudo ver muchas características parecidas, por un momento pensó que podría ser algún familiar de ella.

Kara noto como esa persona al lado de ella dentro del ascensor la miraba todo el tiempo y sin vergüenza, y volteo a mirarlo fijamente. –Pasa algo? –Pregunto con su típico aire serio e indiferente.

Irada no contesto al reconocer esa mueca, al haber visto en Nike esa forma en sus ojos y en sus labios cuando ella parecía querer retar a alguien, en ese momento el ascensor se abrió y Kara dejo de mirarlo fijamente para bajarse en su piso correspondiente de ida a su escritorio, Irada estaba seguro de que aquella joven debía tener alguna relación con Hikari y al temer no volverla a ver ya que no sabía donde más buscarla, salió del ascensor detrás de Kara y la detuvo ni bien esta llego a su escritorio. –Puedo preguntarte algo? –Dijo él haciéndola voltear y mirarlo nuevamente esta vez con una ceja algo alzada y una mirada un poco curiosa, Irada sonrío se parecían mucho, sus gestos.

-Dígame que. –Contesto Kara.

-Tienes una hermana menor? –Pregunto al fin.

Kara entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza. –La tengo. –Dijo sin dejar de mirarlo seriamente.

Irada sonrío complacido, hasta que escucho a alguien hablar tras de él.

-Pasa algo?! –Pregunto sonriendo Bard pero mirando de una forma seria y fija a Irada.

Este se volteo para toparse con la mirada retadora de Bard, nunca había visto al famoso mujeriego con ese porte, así que sonrío un poco y contesto. –No es nada. –Dijo para mirar de nuevo a Kara recordando a la que creía era su hermana. –Volveremos a hablar. –Le dijo Irada amablemente para luego irse de ahí ante la atención de todas las secretarias que veían con fastidio como Kara llamaba la atención de los solteros más codiciados de la empresa y murmurando que solo faltaba el presidente para que ella estuviera satisfecha.

-Que te pregunto, Kara-chan? –Pregunto Bard sin despegar la vista de Kara que ni importancia le estaba dando al ver el camino por donde Irada se había perdido hacia solo unos segundos, su preocupación con respecto a su hermana aumentaba cada vez más.

-Kara-chan me estas ignorando?! –Pregunto nuevamente el rubio mientras sonreía falsamente y no podía evitar que una venita de molestia le naciera.

-Nada importante. –Dijo Kara volviendo su atención a su jefe. –Ah, ya programe una cita con la que el presidente quiere como la jefa del grupo del nuevo proyecto. Será para mañana por la mañana, tendrá que asistir, el presidente me dejo un mensaje sobre eso, quiere que se lo diga? –Pregunto Kara a su jefe que aun estaba algo sentido porque ella no le conto sobre el contenido de su conversación con Irada. –Bueno léemelo pequeña. –Dijo esperando.

-Dijo literalmente.. "Si no logras convencerla para que se una al grupo Orvinus, ten por seguro que tendrás tanto trabajo que ni tiempo tendrás de ir al baño, idiota! Mujeriego!" –Termino de decir Kara con el mismo tono que habría utilizado Livi para hablarle a su tío.

Bard se quedo impactado con la capacidad de imitar a Livi que tenia Kara, aunque podría asegurar que ella estaba complacida por haberle dicho eso. –Ehm, Kara-chan.. Livi también dijo idiota mujeriego? –Pregunto algo dudoso.

-Claro que si, acaso cree que yo me atrevería a insultar a mi propio jefe? –Pregunta con un tono neutral.

No… claro que no! –Dijo. –"(Claro que si lo creo! )" –Pensó en ese instante.

….**************…..

Irada volvió a subirse al ascensor dispuesto a llegar al piso que le correspondía, ya se sentía más relajado al saber que podría encontrar a su brillante y único interés amoroso. Ya lo había aceptado, realmente le gustaba ella, a pesar de que casi no conocía nada de ella, el podía ver en su interior ella era especial y única. Jamás le había interesado el amor, sabía que en algún momento llegaría a casarse porque eso es lo que sucede cuando vives en una familia poderosa, tienes que ser capaz de llevar adelante las responsabilidades económicas familiares, luego viene la descendencia que es necesaria para que el patrimonio se mantenga dentro de la familia. Sus padres se casaron por conveniencia y formaron patrimonios mucho más amplios y de él se esperaba que hiciera lo mismo.

Pero ahora no existían sus padres para dictaminarle como vivir su vida, ahora era libre de elegir, aunque en realidad nunca se sintió así. Hasta que la conoció.

….*****************….

-Mientras más cubierta te veo, mas deseos tengo de ver que hay debajo. –Le sonrío él al ver la ligera pero cubierta ropa que traía ella en ese momento.

Nike lo mira con un deje de molestia procurando no perder la paciencia. –Ya devuélveme mis cosas! –Pidió levantando la mano en forma de exigencia.

Livi sonreía complacido. –Primero cenemos. –Dijo caminando en dirección al comedor en donde estaba preparado una elegante cena.

-No tengo hambre. –Contesto ella, tratando de no mirar en esa dirección ya que en realidad no había comido nada en todo el día, hasta que el gruñir de su estomago la delato, haciendo que ella se sonroje furiosamente.

Livi miro la escena con gracia y sin querer dejo escapar una corta risa. –Solo es una comida. –Le dice él, mientras Nike mira de reojo todas las delicias encima de la mesa, a pesar de que preferiría no comer en la misma mesa que él su hambre realmente la superaba siempre había sido así, una glotona sin remedio.

-No me gusta ser malagradecida cuando alguien me está invitando, así que... –Dijo ella ya sin darle más rodeos, se sentó en la mesa y sin siquiera mirarlo comenzó a probar cada uno de los cuantiosos platos ahí.

Pasaron largos minutos hasta que ella pudo saciar su hambre, agradeció con una sonrisa sincera sin darse cuenta de la mirada penetrante que le daba él. –Pasa algo? –Pregunta al darse cuenta de que el no decía nada, y solo la observaba en silencio.

-Me sorprende lo transparente que eres. –Le sonrío él. –Es tan fácil leer tus acciones…

Nike hace algo parecido a un puchero, al recordar las muchas personas que le habían dicho algo parecido, iba a replicar algo pero vio que él se acercaba a ella con un rostro que no supo describir exactamente, solo sentía que su instinto le pedía salir de ahí antes de terminar en las fauces del león.

Livi vio la intención de ella de escaparse de él, pero era obvio que él era más rápido y mientras ella estaba de espalda la tomo de la cintura pegándola completamente hacia él, inmovilizándola por completo. –Pensabas escapar nuevamente? –Le susurra en su oído, siente como ella da un pequeño respingo y su respiración se agita, ella empieza a querer removerse muy despacio. Livi siente el temor de Nike, probablemente recordando la mala experiencia que había tenido hacia algunos días atrás. –Yo te hare olvidar… Relájate, te gustara. –Le dice nuevamente, mientras con una de sus manos le recorre el cabello de la espalda y lo coloca a un lado mientras hunde su rostro en el cuello de ella y la recorre muy despacio con su nariz. –Hueles tan bien… –Le dice suavemente.

Nike al principio al sentirse aprisionada en esa posición se asusto, pero cuando él le comenzó a hablar al oído con esa voz tan ronca se le erizo la piel, rompiendo sus barreras completamente, no sabía porque razón sentía esa sensación extraña en su estomago, tal y como lo había sentido la primera vez que lo vio a él en su oficina y se le acerco de esa manera tan directa y atrevida, desencajándola con sus palabras que ella juzgaba pervertidas, siempre terminaba haciéndola sentir extraña.

-Relájate… –Le susurro nuevamente, volviendo a Nike a la realidad de las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo, su corazón se acelero bombeando descaradamente llenando de rubor su rostro.

Livi sentía su pulso acelerado al haber pasado sus labios por el cuello de Nike sonrío al saber que aunque ella se negara ella caía poco a poco. Sintiendo como ella no decía nada, fue desabrochando los botones de su camisa con su mano libre de manera ágil y rápida, se detuvo al ver que ella tomo su mano.

-Bas-ta! –Dijo con lo que parecía una voz que demandaba autoridad, pero que para fallo de Nike salió a penas y con esfuerzo, y su respiración agitada la delato aun mas.

Livi se detuvo por unos instantes, pero luego continúo. –Déjame hacerte olvidar. –Le dice nuevamente con esa voz que nadie nunca había podido resistir.

Nike abrió los ojos con sorpresa, al sentirse totalmente atrapada con el simple sonido de su voz, su mente racional le decía que se fuera de ahí, pero una parte de ella que apenas estaba despertando no la dejaba moverse de su sitio, esa parte que sentía curiosidad por ver que ocultaba aquel hombre, por sentir las cosas que el prometía que lograría. Dejo caer su mano, cediendo por lo que ella juraría seria solo un momento, pero que daría paso al inicio de su perdición.

CONTINUARA… Gracias a todos x leer. Ahora pasare a responder comentarios y aclarar dudas.

Rachel. Gracias por tu Review! En serio.. Siempre estaré esforzándome porque les guste lo que leen, al menos a la mayoría. Y si supongo que son más chicas las fans que chicos.

Neko chan. Claro que continuare con la historia, solo espero que no te espantes con los futuros lemons. Qué alegría recibir un review tuyo, espero más comentarios de tu parte, con respecto a tus dudas, es cierto Livi nunca olvida, estate segura de eso, el hará algo con respecto a lo que le paso a Nike, pero en un futuro. La relación de Livi y Tohara será la de siempre, pero peor. Kara no ha visto a Nike puesto que sus oficinas están en pisos diferentes, es cierto de que hay la posibilidad de que se vean en el ascensor pero como Kara se desenvuelve en su piso la oportunidad es más alejada, aunque quien sabe y en algún momento suceda. La relación entre Nike e Irada ira avanzando, no diré como pero lo hará.

Terie. Me gustaría ver tu talento como escritora, espero alguna vez leer algo tuyo espero que la trama no deje de interesarte, me esforzare mas.

Livini. Espero y poco a poco te empiece a agradar Nike en esta trama, y con respecto a tu pregunta, creo que puedes alegrarte.

Saori9. Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te guste, espero siga así.

Forever MK NH. Gracias x comentar! Ojala sigas haciéndolo.

Alina. Siempre contenta por recibir algún comentario de tu parte. Pues quería hablarte de el fic que estas escribiendo en Wattpad. Tengo muchos consejos que darte, por lo pronto añadí tu historia a mi biblioteca privada en Wattpad, para estar al pendiente, pero temo decir que hay serios errores ortográficos. Aun así eso se puede solucionar fácilmente. Te daré algunos consejos de otras cosas más, pero te escribiré en un mensaje privado en Wattpad claro si estás de acuerdo. Espero tu respuesta.


	12. Chapter 12

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con ¨( )¨**

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece, pero la historia es totalmente mía, y cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

 **Historia AU (Universo Alterno)**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **UN SUSPIRO DE LIBERTAD**

 **CAPITULO 12**

Sentía su cuerpo arder entro los dedos de él que la recorrían sin pudor, sintió su lengua pasar por la parte de atrás de su espalda y un escalofrió la recorrió, quería negarse pero no podía, su voz no le salía, pero esta vez no era por miedo, si no porque se sentía incapaz de articular palabra, en su mente solo vagaban las sensaciones. Las manos expertas de él desabrocharon su blusa con rapidez y sobaron sinvergüenzamente sus senos por encima del brasier. –Tienes hermosos senos. –Le susurro él mientras una de sus enormes manos incursiono por debajo de la intima prenda, ese fue el momento electrizante en el que la razón le reboto en la mente devolviéndola a la realidad, y como si fuera un gato asustado al que le habían echado agua, se alejo de golpe de él, quedando a dos metros de distancia mirándolo fijamente con vergüenza y recelo y sintiéndose la mujer más estúpida y fácil del mundo. –Debo irme. –Le dijo furiosa consigo misma.

-¿Te gusto verdad? –Le pregunto él convencido de que ella sentía atracción hacia él.

\- ¡Claro que no! –Se defendió ella, avergonzándose más por mentir de esa forma.

-Te gusto tanto, que incluso no te das cuenta de la vista que le estas regalando a mis ojos. –Sonrió ladinamente él, perdido entre la imagen del pecho desnudo de Nike.

Ella al darse cuenta de que tenía el brasier mal acomodado dando un espectáculo frente a la persona que la dejaba prácticamente sin defensas, procedió a cerrarse la blusa rápidamente y con torpeza para salir de ahí esperando no tener que volver nunca más. –Esta vez no regresare, espero no verte nunca más. –Dijo ella balbuceando mientras terminaba de acomodarse la ropa sin prestarle atención a la mirada seria que le daba Livi.

-He sido un hombre muy bueno y condescendiente con tigo, pero sabes estoy cansándome de este estúpido juego. –Le dijo con ese aire siniestro que pone a temblar a cualquiera y que al instante llamo la atención de Nike que se tenso nuevamente.

-Es que no entiendes que yo no... –Quiso decir ella, pero él se acerco tan rápido a ella y la beso de improvisto silenciándola, con un beso castigador. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y golpeo su pecho tratando de separar su enorme cuerpo de ella, pero él la mordió logrando que ella dejara de pelear. –Quédate quieta y disfruta. –Le exigió él presionándola con sus brazos hacia él, se abrió camino entre sus labios y disfruto de aquel beso con el que tanto había fantaseado.

Nike que opuso resistencia ante la brusquedad de Livi, se dejo llevar al ver como el ejercía un extraño dominio sobre ella que no podía evitar, y aunque creyó que sentiría un miedo terrible ante esa clase de acto, no fue como aquel mal recuerdo, se sintió diferente, un estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda mientras el frotaba sus manos contra esta, comenzó a sentirse aprisionada.

-Basta. –Le pidió ella, en el momento en el que él se separo un poco de ella, dejándola respirar. Pero el no la escucho, y comenzó a frotarse contra ella, arrinconándola hacia la pared de la habitación con fuerza, logrando que ella se diera un pequeño golpe contra el muro frio.

-Me estas torturando como no tienes idea Nike. –Le dijo, mientras colaba una de sus manos por la parte delantera del pantalón de Nike.

Cuando la beso de esa forma tan brusca, buscaba desquitarse de ella y castigarla pero cuando ella obedeció su amenaza indirecta, y se dejo llevar por el, sintió que las puertas al paraíso estaban justo delante de él, un deseo irrefrenable por estar dentro de ella lo embargo, por consumirla por completo. Y la necesidad era demasiado grande como para que alguien que siempre ha obtenido lo que quería desista así de fácil, cuando estaba al alcance de su mano.

-¿Que estás haciendo!? –Dijo ella amedrentada por la mano de Livi que la tocaba en un lugar muy intimo, quiso separarse rápidamente de él, al sentir que estaba entrando en pánico, no quería que su primera vez fuera de esa forma, y menos con alguien que apenas conocía y de paso que creía que podría comprarla con dinero.

Livi sintió como ella quiso hacerse a un lado, así que poniendo presión en uno de los hombros de Nike la aprisiono contra la pared. –Quieta. –Le exigió él mientras tocaba esa área intima de ella suavemente por encima de su ropa interior. –Estas caliente aquí, así que no niegues que no te atraigo. –Le susurro, tratando de colarse dentro de su ropa interior, hasta que sintió que ella dio un grito fuerte, instintivamente le cubrió la boca con la mano que la apresaba y cuando fijo su vista molesta en el rostro de Nike, ella se veía desesperada y preocupada, con sus pupilas dilatadas y lagrimosas, no había terror en ellos, pero parecía una niña perdida y temerosa.

\- ¡Maldita sea! –Dijo el renegando, quitándole la mano de la boca y de su intimidad. –¿¡Porque demonios pareces una monja salida recientemente de un convento!? –Pregunto frustrado, normalmente una mujer ya habría caído rendida a sus pies. Ella quiso alejarse de él, que aunque ya no la estaba tocando de esa forma tan intima, estaba a pocos centímetros de ella.

\- ¡Espera! –Le dijo Livi, reteniéndola contra la pared, colocando sus manos en sus caderas fuertemente. –Primero, hoy no te presionare, al parecer pareces tener muy poca experiencia con hombres. –Dijo mirándola fijamente. – ¡Pero créeme cuando te digo que si yo quiero algo lo consigo, y en este momento te quiero a ti! ¡Segundo, yo no soy un buen hombre y menos alguien considerado, ya jugaste con migo, fue divertido pero ya me canse! No quisiste aceptar cuando te lo ofrecí cordialmente, así que ahora atente a las consecuencias. –Termino de decir alejándose en dirección al velador al lado de la cama y sacando de ahí el pequeño bolso de Nike, para luego caminar de vuelta hacia ella y colocarlo en sus manos.

Ella lo miro con algo de pánico después de que él le dijera esas palabras, ella no le temía, pero aquella promesa pareció muy real, Nike pudo sentir que no fueron palabras vacías, y sintió la preocupación embargarla, pero al mismo tiempo había una especie de necesidad en la voz de aquel hombre que le pareció muy extraña.

Ella acepto el bolso y lo miro nuevamente a aquellos ojos azul intenso que parecían molestos, sentía una inmensa curiosidad despertar en el fondo de su corazón, algo que le llamaba a descubrir cuál era el misterio que ese hombre trataba de ocultar.

Nike vio detenidamente la actitud de Livi, ella siempre fue una persona muy empática y el hombre que estaba frente a ella sufría profundamente, había algo que lo atormentaba terriblemente, aunque no sabía que era aquello, podía hacerse una pequeña idea. – ¿Alguien te lastimo y por eso tratas a todas las mujeres así? –Pregunto ella ganándose la total atención de Livi.

Fijo su mirada furiosa en Nike ante la imprudente pregunta. – ¡A mí nadie puede lastimarme, yo soy el que lastimo! –Contesto molesto y con frialdad.

-Todos somos propensos a que nos lastimen. –Dijo ella.

Livi la miro mordazmente, y sin poder explicar todas aquellas emociones furiosas no pudo evitar golpear con su puño la pared lastimándose en el acto. – ¡Pues yo no! –Grito y Nike no supo si se lo decía a ella, o se lo decía a sí mismo. Ella que vio su actitud explosiva y en vez de amedrentarse al ver el puño de Livi pasar cerca de ella sintió una especia de culpa y lastima, no supo definir muy bien aquellos sentimientos.

-Estas sangrando. –Le dijo Nike, tocando sin darse cuenta la mano de Livi para verificar el daño.

Sintió la mano cálida de Nike y lo que parecía ser un tono preocupado, quiso acariciarla nuevamente, pero esta vez no podía hacerlo, su objetivo no era ser delicado con ella, su objetivo era hacerla suya y si la destruía en el proceso poco debía importarle. –Vete. –Le exigió Livi, cortando el contacto rápidamente mientras se alejaba en dirección al sillón negro en la esquina de la habitación y sentándose en este con desgana.

Nike lo miro hasta que él se sentó, perdida en todo lo que había pasado hasta ese momento, hasta reaccionar y salir de ahí.

-¡Nike! Recuerda, que solo por hoy eres libre. –Le dijo antes de verla partir rápidamente de ahí.

….*******…

-¿Te pasa algo? –Le pregunta Kara desde la puerta de la habitación de Nike mientras la ve tumbada en la cama.

-No es nada. –Le responde Nike ignorando la mirada de su hermana.

-Qué extraño, no acostumbras decir mentiras. –Se burla con sarcasmo, mientras entra por completo a la habitación y se sienta en la orilla de la cama. – ¿Por qué no has salido de la casa en dos días?

-¿Como sabes que no salí? –Le pregunta Nike sentándose para quedar a la altura de su hermana.

-Yo lo sé todo. –Se jacta Kara con una leve sonrisa, que hace sonreír a Nike.

-¿Ha pasado algo? –Le pregunta de nuevo Kara pero esta vez con un tono preocupado, esperando que la menor le cuente lo que al parecer la atormenta desde hace varios días.

Nike quería contarle todo lo que le había pasado, desde lo de su abuela hasta lo de aquel hombre que la había acosado, y de sus extraños sentimientos encontrados, pero por lo primero había prometido no hacerlo, y por lo segundo era algo demasiado íntimo para hablar libremente de ello. –Es solo que... –Contesto insegura Nike. –Es solo que perdí mis empleos. –Se excuso ella, esperando que esa explicación sea lo suficientemente creíble para convencer a su perspicaz hermana.

Kara sabía que eso no era todo, había algo mas, y aunque no le gustaba presionar a su hermana, en esta ocasión sentía que debía hacerlo, ella era su responsabilidad, pero antes de poder refutar el argumento de Nike su celular sonó por quinta vez esa mañana. Frustrada vio el registro de la llamada y vio a su cansador jefe llamándola nuevamente. –Vaya, hoy particularmente está muy fastidioso. –Dijo con una casi imperceptible sonrisa, dudando en si contestar nuevamente, ya que las anteriores llamadas habían sido infundadas según ella.

-Mejor contesta, además llegaras tarde al trabajo, apúrate y vete. –Le sonrió Nike esperando que su hermana se vaya. Kara pareció frustrada pero se levanto y se marcho de ahí, no sin antes darle una mirada que prometía continuar con la conversación.

Nike vio como se iba la mayor, y suspiro con cierto alivio, no quería preocuparla ni molestarla con sus problemas, además ya hacía demasiado con encargarse de la economía familiar, y su trabajo era algo que en verdad disfrutaba aunque Kara nunca lo dijera, ella estaba segura que su hermana adoraba trabajar para su exuberante jefe, y ella siempre sería feliz mientras su hermana lo fuera.

Bajo las escaleras lo mas reanimada posible, no quería parecer decaída o preocupada frente a su padre al que pocas veces veía por las mañanas, pero al ver el rostro de Teteru todo el valor que se había ido acumulando todo ese tiempo se esfumo, parecía que apenas en un par de días el rostro relajado de su progenitor había envejecido unos años, tenía ojeras y parecía muy ansioso.

-¿Otoosan ocurrió algo malo? –Le pregunto asustada, el casi nunca mostraba una forma de ser preocupada.

-Nike-chan, debes ayudarme, no le digas a Kara por favor. –Le pide su padre acercándose a ella y tomándole las manos con pánico en los ojos y un brillo de suplica.

-¡Porque dices eso, dime que sucede! –Pregunta asustada, mientras trata de sostener el temblor de las manos de Teteru, hasta que por un momento las palabras _"no le digas a Kara_ " le resuenan en la mente. – ¿Hiciste algo malo de nuevo? –Pregunta temiendo lo peor.

Teteru ve la decepción en los ojos de Nike, y se separa poco a poco de ella, no quería decirle lo que había hecho mirándola a la cara. –Perdí los títulos de la casa en una apuesta.

-¿Qué?! –Pregunta molesta y frustrada. –Dime que me estás jugando una broma. –Le pide ella caminando en dirección hacia él y colocándose delante para encararlo.

-No sabes cuánto lo siento Nike, pero yo juraba que iba a ganar esa partida, estaba tan confiado que aposte lo único que me quedaba, pero ese tramposo de Miyamoto jugo sucio y…

-¡Basta no trates de dar excusas! ¡Es peor! –Alza la voz Nike.

-No te enojes Nike-chan fue la peor tontería que tu padre pudo hacer y no sabes cuánto lo lamento, pero por favor no se lo digas a Kara, ya la he decepcionado lo suficiente. –Le pide.

-Ella debe saberlo. –Contesta Nike.

-Nike por favor. –Le pide nuevamente.

Nike lo mira completamente decepcionada además de culpable por seguirle escondiendo secretos a su hermana. –De todas formas se va a enterar, pronto vendrán a sacarnos de esta casa y entonces como le explicaras todo.

-Lo arreglare, solo dame unos días, veré la forma de hacerlo. –Suplico él.

Ella sabía que no había solución para eso, se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada, asintió levemente a su padre, para darle al menos la oportunidad de que el mismo se sincere con su hermana y le cuente todo. El pareció comprender lo que Nike pensaba y agacho la cabeza con vergüenza para luego salir de ahí y perderse en las calles como lo había estado haciendo en las últimas semanas, tratando de hallar una solución para los terribles problemas que su existencia estaba causando en sus hijas, prometiéndose hacer cualquier cosa por tratar de resolverlo.

….********…

Los días parecían volar para Nike, no se había puesto a buscar un nuevo empleo porque su cabeza estaba en el futuro que les esperaba sin un hogar estable y aunque pensara por horas sobre cómo resolver el asunto no daba frutos. –Si tan solo consiguiera un préstamo. –Se dijo a sí misma, y la imagen de aquella mirada azulada paso por su mente. – ¡Imposible! Sería como venderle mi alma al diablo. –Volvió a decirse negando con la cabeza desesperadamente como si así, aquel individuo se esfumara de sus pensamientos. –Necesito alguien que me haga un préstamo, de una suma muy alta y sin que me pida que haga cosas pervertidas a cambio…

En ese instante se levanto de la cama de golpe al creer haber encontrado a la persona indicada. –Babasama podría ayudarme! –Casi grito esperanzada y sintiéndose más renovada con la idea se cambio lo más rápido que pudo y salió en busca de su recién descubierta abuela.

 _-"Ahora que lo pienso con más calma, es demasiado vergonzoso pedirle este tipo de favor a Babasama, pensara que soy una desvergonzada"_ –Pensaba Nike, mientras esperaba un transporte que la acercara lo más posible a la enorme residencia de su abuela. – _"Mejor ser desvergonzada a ser una persona sin hogar" –_ Se repetía a si misma, aunque en realidad poco a poco se iba acobardando de la idea.

…..*********…..

\- ¿Así que tu eres Kara Eneriz? –Pregunto Livi viendo fijamente a Kara desde su asiento, esa mañana ni bien ella se presento a trabajar él la hizo llamar a su oficina.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar porque el presidente me ha hecho llamar? –Pregunto ella con su tono casi indiferente y nada curioso.

\- ¿Puedo percibir que tienes un carácter fuerte, dime es de familia? –Pregunto Livi.

Kara arqueo una ceja ante el cuestionamiento. –Por parte de mi madre. –Respondió.

-Tienes más familia? –Pregunto esperando que le hable acerca de Nike.

-Una hermana pequeña y nuestro padre. –Respondió Kara forzadamente, a pesar de que no le gustaba hablar de su familia en el trabajo.

-Ni tan pequeña. –Se dijo para sí mismo Livi, pero Kara lo escucho y lo miro con seriedad esta vez.

\- ¿Puedo saber, porque al presidente le interesa tanto mi familia? –Pregunto con lo que parecía ser cortesía mal disimulada.

Livi sonrió al recordar el mismo carácter a la defensiva de Nike, y se levanto de su asiento para acercarse a Kara lentamente y rodearla mientras la miraba muy detenidamente, pensando que se parecían en varias cosas, pero al mismo tiempo eran diferentes, se detuvo justo frente a Kara y vio como ella achicaba los ojos con algo de molestia, pero no había ningún tipo de emoción especial. –Ella es más expresiva y transparente. –Le dijo Livi viéndola directo a los ojos y Kara frunció el ceño tratando de comprender a lo que se refería, iba a preguntárselo en ese momento, pero el sonido de la puerta capto su atención.

\- ¡Livi! –Se escucho decir con un tono molesto.

-Bard que milagro tenerte por aquí, creí que estabas evitándome. –Sonrió Livi, viendo a su tio acercarse rápidamente y posarse frente a él cubriendo por completo a la hermana de su siguiente conquista.

\- ¿Se puede saber que hacían? –Pregunta Bard receloso por la situación mirando de reojo a Kara.

-Como no te dignabas a aparecer frente a mí, tuve que recurrir a tu secretaria y asistente personal. –Se defendió Livi mirando nuevamente a Kara pero viendo más allá de ella a Nike.

-Yo me retiro, espero que su curiosidad por mi familia haya menguado. –Dijo Kara con seriedad, y después de una inclinación se retiro de ahí.

Bard que vio y escucho atentamente a Kara volteo su mirada de nuevo hacia Livi con una molestia que pocas veces hacia presencia en su persona. –Nunca la había visto tan enojada. –Dijo con un leve escalofrió. –Se puede saber porque la mandaste a llamar, y quiero la verdadera razón, te conozco perfectamente Livi. –Le dijo Bard mirando fijamente a su sobrino.

Livi sonríe satisfecho al ver la molestia de su tío. –No te pongas celoso, pero hay algo que quiero y tu pequeña asistente me va a ser de mucha utilidad…

….***********….

Tardo lo que parecía ser dos horas en llegar a esa enorme propiedad llena de naturaleza, dudo un instante en tocar el timbre, pero armándose de valor lo hizo, al instante una voz de hombre hablo por el auricular preguntando quien era. –Soy Nike y vengo… a ver a mi abuela Tohara Lemercier. –Dudo ella nuevamente, espero por unos segundos y se acobardo al ver que no había respuesta queriendo marcharse, pero al instante las enormes rejas se abrieron dándole paso, y al ver que ya no había vuelta atrás respiro profundo y camino decidida hacia adentro.

Caminaba con la ferviente convicción de convencer a su abuela sobre el préstamo, pero al instante su terrible curiosidad por los animales y la naturaleza la despistaron de su objetivo, al ver a un pequeño cachorro dormir a un lado del sendero. –Qué lindo. –Se dijo, mientras se salía del camino hacia el bien cuidado césped lleno de flores. –Que haces durmiendo aquí? –Le pregunto al pequeño perro blanco que apenas y estaba despertando al sentir una presencia cercana.

Nike se sentó en el césped junto al cachorro que al instante movió la cola emocionado al verla. –Creo que te agrado. –Sonrió ella mientras lo sostenía con ternura y se reía con los lametazos que le daba el pequeño en la cara, hasta que sintió como el perrito se tenso y comenzó a gruñir en dirección de atrás, rápidamente volteo su mirada atrás para ver a alguien a tres metros de ella verla fijamente, era un hombre alto que la miraba sorprendido.

Nike dejo al cachorro en el suelo y se levanto, una ráfaga de viento desplego sus cabellos frente a su cara, rápidamente lo acomodo con su mano y miro con más detenimiento al hombre de la mirada seria, sonrió con cortesía al ver que él no salía de su estupor.

-Iraha? –Pregunto él, mientras Nike dejaba de sonreír para ver con seriedad al desconocido que la había confundido con su madre, y que por algún motivo el tono de su voz la hacía sentir vulnerable y alerta.

 **CONTINUARA…** No puedo decir nada más que Lo siento… He pasado por una larga depresión y eso ha hecho mella terriblemente en mi falta de inspiración e imaginación, sentía que no podía continuar, y ustedes siempre estaban presente en mi conciencia, y me decía a mi misma cada día que debía continuar, y aquí estoy nuevamente, aunque no en mis mejores energías, pero tratando de dar lo mejor. Continuare publicando, espero su apoyo.

Creo que hubo alguien que me dijo que no quería que Livi tocara a Nike en este capítulo. Lo lamento pero sentí que debía suceder así, porque Livi es muy apasionado y tosco en esta historia y ambos necesitaban un acercamiento para después develar el trasfondo de la historia. Espero su comprensión, saludos a los que aun me mandan mensajes y me esperen a pesar de mi demora.


	13. Chapter 13

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con ¨( )¨**

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece, pero la historia es totalmente mía, y cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

 **Historia AU (Universo Alterno)**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **UN SUSPIRO DE LIBERTAD**

 **CAPITULO 13**

-¿Iraha? –Pregunto fuera de sí, por la sorpresa.

Nike iba a responder en ese instante, pero por algún motivo decidió quedarse callada al ver el enorme impacto que había tenido en aquel desconocido.

– ¿Nike? –Interrumpió Kitora que había ido ahí para guiar a Nike.

Ella fijo su mirada en Kitora que veía de manera hostil al desconocido, para luego acercarse a ella de manera protectora. –Babasama te está esperando. –Le dijo empujándola levemente para que camine, dejando atrás al hombre que aun la veía irse.

-¿Quién es él? – Pregunto Nike, cuando ya estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos para que aquel hombre extraño no les oyera.

-El es alguien como tú. –Contesta Kitora.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? –Vuelve a preguntar extrañada.

-El tiene sangre Lemercier por parte de su madre y en estos momentos busca reintegrarse a la familia, es por eso que está aquí. –Responde Kitora con un aire hostil, que no le pasa desapercibido a Nike.

-¿El no te agrada cierto? –Le pregunta ella.

Kitora se sorprende ante la pregunta pero luego le sonríe y niega con la cabeza. –Es solo que me da una mala sensación, no me hagas caso debe ser solo la superstición familiar. –Se ríe levemente, volviendo su porte siempre serio más relajado.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso de la superstición? –Pregunta curiosa olvidándose por un instante del extraño hombre.

-Nuestra familia es una de las más antiguas de Japón, dicen que nuestros antepasados poseían ciertas habilidades como la adivinación o la manipulación de algunos elementos naturales, aunque yo siempre creí que eran simples leyendas, pero tenemos una tía abuela que dice que puede leer el futuro. –Sonríe gentilmente al pensar en la anciana mujer que siempre paraba discutiendo con Tohara.

-Eso es realmente interesante. –Contesta Nike emocionada. –Me gustaría conocerla.

-Tal vez en algún momento, ya que Babasama no tiene una muy buena relación con ella. –Explica él, mientras encamina a Nike a pasar por unas enormes puertas. Caminan por un largo pasillo adornado por unos cuadros con pinturas que evocaban a la magia y la naturaleza al ser enteramente de paisajes que Nike nunca había visto, hasta que llegaron a un enorme salón entre dorado y blanco muy elegante, ahí fue que pudo apreciar un enorme retrato justo encima de la chimenea. Nike se quedo muda al ver a la persona en ella y avanzo hasta quedar justo en frente. –Okaasan. –Dijo en voz alta, admirando los rasgos aniñados de su adolescente madre, que ella nunca pudo apreciar al no tener fotos de ella de su juventud.

-Babasama, dice que en esa foto Iraha-sama tenía solo 15 años. –Comenta Kitora.

-Es muy hermosa. –Sonríe melancólicamente Nike.

-Es idéntica a ti. –Contesta Kitora sonriéndole con una dulzura que Nike agradeció.

Nike sonríe gentilmente hasta que se ve interrumpida. –Nike. –La llama Tohara.

-Hola. –Le contesta Nike aun con la sonrisa.

Tohara no puede evitar responder a la sonrisa, ya que cuando observa a Nike siempre recuerda a su preciada hija. –Has tardado mucho en visitarme Nike, por un momento pensé que jamás volverías. –Se queja brevemente la mayor.

Nike sonríe incomoda esta vez, Tohara tenia razón, ella no se había aparecido por ahí después de muchos días, y ahora venía con la intensión de pedirle un préstamo, la vergüenza la azoto directo a la cara y no supo que decir, solo se quedo viendo un punto fijo en el suelo.

-¿Nike estas bien? –Pregunto Kitora al ver la incomodidad de Nike.

Ella reacciona y sonríe forzadamente. –Solo me distraje un poco. –Responde nerviosa.

-Kitora, pide que nos traigan té. –Le pide Tohara mientras se sienta en uno de los sillones del salón y mira a Nike incitándola a que se sienta cerca, mientras Kitora da una leve reverencia y sale de ahí.

-¿Y bien Nike, que es eso que te aqueja y que en este momento estas considerando no decirme? –Pregunta Tohara que sonríe ante la evidente sorpresa de Nike.

-"(¡Al parecer si debemos ser descendientes al menos de adivinos!)" –Piensa Nike impactada.

–Yo… Pues… hmmm... –Nike se sintió desubicada al sentirse descubierta, la vergüenza la estaba torturando, sabía que debía decirle, porque si no pronto se quedarían sin un hogar, pero de su boca se negaban a salir las palabras. –Es algo sin importancia Babasama, mejor háblame de mi madre. –Le dice Nike tratando de cambiar de tema, no pudo hacerle esa petición a su abuela, al menos no ahora, trataría en una siguiente ocasión.

Tohara sabía que Nike le ocultaba algo, pero no deseaba presionarla a que se sincere con ella, ya recurriría a ella si estaba tan desesperada, solo debía darle tiempo, y cuando eso sucediera no desaprovecharía la oportunidad. – ¿Que quieres saber sobre ella? –Le pregunta.

-Hmmm… ¿qué le gustaba? –Pregunta Nike concentrándose en las dudas que siempre había tenido de su madre que murió cuando ella era aun muy pequeña, además que su padre casi nunca hablaba de ella.

-Tu madre, era una persona muy sociable, le gustaba conocer a nuevas personas, tenía una fascinación por la naturaleza, aunque eso es entendible porque en nuestra sangre siempre hemos estado muy ligados con ella. Una de las cosas que más le gustaba era cantar, tenía la voz más hermosa de la familia. –Sonríe con melancolía mientras mira la enorme fotografía de Iraha.

-¿Okaasan cantaba? eso no lo sabía. –Comenta emocionada Nike.

-¿Tu igual cantas? –Le pregunta la mayor.

Nike asiente con una sonrisa feliz al sentirse identificada con su madre. La confianza parecía empezar a nacer en Nike, esta vez se sentía mas cómoda con su abuela que la anterior vez, aunque al final de la amena conversación Tohara no había podido evitar sugerirle nuevamente que se mude a su casa, y aunque esa petición ahora no le parecía tan escabrosa dado que un poco mas y no tenia donde vivir, aunque si lo pensaba mejor, lo más probable es que Kara no accedería y su abuela no aceptaría la presencia de su padre, ella pudo sentir el resentimiento en la voz de Tohara cuando menciono el día en que su madre huyo con su padre.

…***********…..

POV LIVI

-Livi, aquí está la información que me pediste. –Me distrae Luna al entrar a mi oficina de improvisto, últimamente se le da por hablarme de una forma demasiado informal y como si todo el tiempo tratara de reprenderme.

-Deberías comportarte al menos en la oficina. –Le digo con un dejo de molestia ante su impertinencia.

-¡Me portaba bien, hasta que decidiste volverte irracional! –Me reclama descaradamente.

Si no fuera porque fue la única persona con la que mantuve una relación de amistad, ya la habría despedido, pero su reluciente y arrogante carácter salió a flote desde que le pedí hacer algo que a ella le disgusto alegando que era un _"maldito energúmeno obsesivo"._

Cojo los papeles que ella con gracia me aventó en el escritorio y los empiezo a revisar atentamente, esperando algo que me ayude en mi propósito, y lo veo justo ahí, no puedo evitar sonreír ante mi descubrimiento.

-Como puedes ser tan feliz por las desgracias ajenas?! –Me pregunta ella molesta, y yo la veo de reojo, había olvidado por completo que ella aun seguía en mi oficina.

-Controla tu boca. –Le exijo esperando que me deje en paz.

-¿No te da pena ella? Suficiente tiene con.. –Está a punto de reclamarme nuevamente, pero una mirada de mis ojos furiosos hace que se detenga, ella puede ser muy respetuosa cuando está tranquila, pero cuando algo no le gusta su carácter de mujer arrogante sale a flote, y la única cosa que la puede detener es mi carácter mucho más fuerte que el de ella.

Ella arquea una ceja molesta aun, pero con una leve inclinación se va, para dejarme tranquilo. Veo como sale de la oficina murmurando una que otra cosa que se que está destinado para mi, sonrió levemente al verla salir, ella sabe que no voy a despedirla, aunque no quiere arriesgarse ya que yo sería la única persona que le daría trabajo, puesto que a mí no me afectan los mandatos de su estricto y millonario padre, que quiso casarla cuando apenas había cumplido los dieciocho años para fusionar sus empresas, aunque está claro que yo tengo más poder que él, por eso mismo es que dejó que la contratara en mi empresa por petición de Luna que quería vivir una vida normal alejada de su energúmeno padre.

Vuelvo mi mirada de nuevo a los papeles que tengo en mano y me detengo en una pequeña parte que llama mi atención al instante. _"Recientemente Teteru Eneriz perdió los títulos de su casa en una partida de póker",_ vuelvo a sonreír complacido imaginando la cara de angustia de mi pequeño ángel. Los días que me había tenido pendiente esperándola se habían hecho extrañamente eternos, y el ansia que me invadía al no saber nada de la pequeña escurridiza me insto a investigarla y mandarla seguir, pero la astuta no había salido de su casa en todos aquellos días haciendo que mi necesidad de saber que hace incluso dentro de su pequeña casa me impaciente como nunca, y justo ahora tenía la perfecta excusa para apoderarme de ella como lo había estado deseando.

Continúo leyendo atentamente, esperando descubrir algo más, y llego hasta algo que me deja intrigado. _"La señorita Nike Eneriz ha salido de su casa por la mañana en dirección al este, por el área residencial de los jardines de loto"_ enarco una ceja confundido, porque ella iría en dirección de una de las zonas residenciales más adineradas del país, ¿por qué motivo estaría ahí, a quien fue a ver? Aquello me molesto por algún motivo, así que sin pensarlo demasiado cojo el teléfono y Luna me contesta al instante.

-Llama al investigador privado y dile que se comunique con migo urgente. –Le digo, y sin querer la voz me sale intimidatoria, porque escucho que Luna contesta rápidamente y cuelga algo nerviosa, ella no es fácil de intimidar, en ese momento observo mi mano apretar el auricular del teléfono con demasiada presión, al instante relajo la mano tratando de serenarme, pero no puedo evitar molestarme, aunque esta vez es porque aquella mujer está sacando lo peor de mi, y lo más increíble es que yo me estoy dejando ir por ella.

Al instante entra una llamada, contesto al instante y oigo a Luna que me indica que me pasara la llamada de Dan, que es como se llama el investigador ingles que he utilizado cuando necesito investigar ciertos asuntos referentes a la empresa, aunque esta es la primera vez que lo hago por una mujer, debe estar sorprendido.

-Dan. –Le hablo cortante.

-Señor Livius. –Me contesta algo temeroso.

-¿La señorita que te pedí investigar qué día fue a la zona de los jardines de loto? –Pregunto, mientras golpeo con los dedos impacientes el escritorio.

-Justo hace unas dos horas que se encuentra ahí señor. –Me contesta más nervioso de lo que nunca lo había escuchado.

-¡¿Dos horas?! –Frunzo el ceño. – ¡¿Y qué hace ahí dentro?! –Exijo saber.

Lo escucho dudar un poco antes de decirme. –No lo sé señor, la mansión en donde se encuentra la señorita está muy bien vigilada. –Responde con temor.

-¡Cuál es la dirección! –Digo molesto y él pasa a decírmela exactamente, no me hace falta escribirla, tengo muy buena memoria desde siempre, me levanto de mi silla y camino en dirección de la salida, Luna al verme se levanta rápidamente mirando extraña mi mal humor.

-Tiene una reunión en una hora, con la bioquímica que usted quiere que se haga cargo de la... –Me grita desde su escritorio pero no me importa.

Volvió a usar el tono formal, debe ser porque sabe que estoy molesto y no quiere empeorar mi humor. –CANCELALA! –Le grito ya casi llegando al ascensor, y antes de que ella pudiera refutarme algo las puertas de este se cierran dejándome ver por ultimo un rostro molesto.

Estoy apurado, no sé porque estoy tan impaciente por saber que hace ella en esa clase de zona por más de dos horas, es imposible que sea algún familiar, aquella niña ni siquiera tiene un celular, eso me recuerda que debo de darle uno, así puedo controlarla a donde va sin tener que salir corriendo tras ella, en ese momento me doy cuenta de que estoy pensando estupideces, porque rayos me siento con el derecho de saber a dónde va y con quien, me niego a seguir pensando en aquello, hasta que veo como las puertas del ascensor se abren, pero aun no llego a la planta baja, me molesto al instante esperando maldecir a la persona que entrara a continuación, y para mi sorpresa es la hermana mayor de aquel ángel escurridizo al que quiero apresar con ansias.

La miro con el ceño levemente fruncido y ella hace lo mismo, nos vemos frente a frente por lo que parecen ser varios segundos hasta que ella entra y se para a mi lado como si no me tuviera ni el mas mínimo miedo, eso es algo desconcertante pero en cierta forma me agrada, por algún motivo me siento complacido que aquella mujer fría sea hermana del pequeño ángel, supongo que sabrá controlarla cosa que me muero por hacer yo.

-¿Conoce a mi hermana? –Me pregunta al fin rompiendo el silencio, y yo me volteo a verla mientras las puertas se cierran con destino a la planta baja.

-¿A qué piso? –Le pregunto al darme cuenta que ella ni siquiera ha tocado los botones del ascensor además de querer cambiar rápidamente de tema, no quiero que nadie se meta en mis planes para con su hermana.

-Aléjese de ella. –Me dice, aunque no puede evitar el tono de advertencia que se hace presente al decírmelo, las puertas se abren en la planta baja.

-Nunca. –Contesto antes de salir de ahí caminando con paso seguro, repensando el porqué dije exactamente "nunca", pero no importa, aquella frase raramente me agrada al pensar en Nike.

….*************….

POV NIKE

Miro el reloj en mi mano derecha, al parecer tarde más de lo que pensaba ahí dentro, estaba feliz de saber más acerca de mi madre, pero justo al salir la realidad me golpea en la cara, devolviéndome a mis preocupaciones. –Y ahora que hare. –Suspiro para mí misma, mientras camino por la acera de la calle a pocos metros de la casa de mi abuela buscando la parada de autobús que está realmente lejos de ahí, puesto que por esos lares ni de cerca pasa el transporte público, me pregunto cómo se van a sus casas los del servicio, pobrecitos.

Escucho un chirrido justo delante, y veo que se detiene un auto azul BMW, o al menos eso me pareció, al haber visto uno igual en una revista de autos que vi en uno de los estantes de la casa de la abuela, aunque supuse que era de Kitora, ni en sueños imagino a mi abuela siendo fanática de autos último modelo.

Es de esperarse que en un vecindario tan lujoso como este los dueños tengan ese tipo de autos, no le doy más importancia y continúo mi camino, pero al instante veo como alguien familiar a mis ojos aparece, salió del auto a toda prisa y camino con su típica arrogancia y algo más que casi podría ser enojo. Se paro justo delante de mi mirándome de arriba abajo, y yo retrocedo por instinto, él realmente me da miedo, terror al saber lo que me hace sentir con solo su presencia, no puedo negar que al principio me dio curiosidad, pero desde aquel ultimo día en el que lo vi, ya no confió ni en él ni en mi misma, temo no querer huir como mi instinto me lo pide y que al final caiga en ese juego que se esmera en hacerme participar.

Lo rodeo rápidamente, pero con confianza, tratando de parecer segura, pero al instante siento que me retiene del brazo y me quema, siento arder mi piel con su tacto y temo, en ese momento mi pulso se acelera y sé que debo huir pero mis piernas no contestan y envés de eso subo mi mirada lentamente y me quedo prendada de su mirada azul y feroz.

-¿Por qué? –Pregunto sin darme cuenta porque rayos hice esa pregunta, pero es algo que me he estado cuestionando desde que él se hizo presente en mi vida.

El no contesta y solo me jala en dirección a su auto, abre la puerta del copiloto y me hace sentar, por más extraño que parezca estoy pasmada y en shock porque no me puedo mover ni un poco, o es que él practica hipnosis profesionalmente o ya me volví loca y fácil.

Arranca el auto y conduce muy rápido, demasiado diría yo, al parecer no teme morir, pero a pesar de que nunca me subí a un auto como ese y nunca he ido tan rápido en mi vida, ni siquiera he tenido la oportunidad de subirme a una montaña rusa porque no me llamaba la atención ahora sé que estaba equivocada, es de lo más emocionante.

…..***********…..

POV LIVI

Me pregunto ¿por qué? Pero ni yo mismo lo sé a sí que me limite a llevarla con migo, algo me insto a hacerlo o podría decirse que alguien, porque a pesar de que ella ya había salido de aquel lugar sentía claramente que alguien espiaba desde ahí, así que en silencio la arrastre hasta mi auto y la subí, aun sigo molesto pero al menos ella no hizo un escándalo como estoy acostumbrado a que lo haga, eso hizo bajar un poco el nivel de mi ira.

Acelere para largarnos de ahí lo más rápido que pude, no me di cuenta que iba demasiado rápido, aunque para mi es normal para ella no debe serlo, pero para mi sorpresa ella tenía una leve sonrisa de diversión mientras veía como pasábamos las calles a toda velocidad. Al parecer le gusta el peligro como a mí, aunque no sé si eso me satisface del todo.

-¿Te gusta? –Le pregunto mirándola de tanto en tanto, no me preocupo porque soy un experto en conducción.

Ella me mira y asiente con una sonrisa tan deslumbrante que me desborda al instante y freno de golpe a un lado de la calle, ella se sorprende y me mira algo asustada por lo que acabo de hacer, me maldigo por mi descontrol, pero esa sonrisa es un peligro.

Ella parece reaccionar, y empieza a querer desabrocharse el cinturón para luego salir como si quisiera huir, me apresuro y aseguro el auto rápidamente, ella frunce el ceño y ahí veo de nuevo a mi chica de carácter fuerte emerger.

-Déjame salir. –Me exige, y yo sonrió abiertamente cosa que la hace enfadar más y empieza a forcejear con la manija de la puerta.

Me mira furiosa y nos quedamos viéndonos intensamente, puedo sentir su respiración agitada y su cuerpo temblar de los nervios que seguro está sintiendo. Sonrió y ella me mira con más atención.

-Nunca. –Le digo y escucho como deja de respirar.

 **CONTINUARA….** Espero que no les moleste que haya decidido cambiar la forma de narración. La hice desde el punto de vista de ambos personajes en este capítulo, en vez de contarlo en tercera persona. Díganme si les agrada o no, para ver si vuelvo al anterior o lo dejo así.

Creo que mi estado de ánimo va mejorando poco a poco, ahora me siento un poco más relajada al escribir, gracias por todo su apoyo mis queridos lectores, en serio mil gracias.


	14. Chapter 14

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con ¨( )¨**

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece, pero la historia es totalmente mía, y cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

 **Historia AU (Universo Alterno)**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **UN SUSPIRO DE LIBERTAD**

 **CAPITULO 14**

La vuelvo a oír respirar, pero en vez de su mirada típica de confrontación se ha quedado pasmada, aprovechando su estupor, paso mi mano por su rostro tocando esa suave y tibia piel que me está condenando últimamente, frunce su hermoso ceño y me mira desconfiadamente pero no hace nada para evitar mi contacto.

-¿Qué haces? –Me dice cuando paso mis manos por su entrecejo fruncido y ella se relaja un poco.

-Trato de que te acostumbres rápido a mí. –Le contesto mientras sigo con mi labor y toco su piel a mi antojo, los paso por sus labios y siento la suavidad, hasta ver una pequeña herida en su labio inferior que me recuerda que yo se la hice, lo rozo y ella se aleja levemente, supongo que aun le duele, pero me satisface saber que está ahí por mí.

-Mi marca. –Le digo en voz alta y ella vuelve a fruncir el ceño ante lo que dije y esta vez sí se aleja y yo sonrió para mis adentros, y vuelvo a poner en movimiento el auto.

-Ponte el cinturón. –Le digo al ver que ella aun no se lo coloca y en vez de eso me mira de lado y voltea su rostro como una niña caprichosa perdiendo su mirada en la calle que pasamos velozmente.

Suelto un suspiro frustrado y detengo nuevamente el auto, me quito el cinturón y me acerco a ella, y ella instintivamente se aleja pegándose a la puerta del auto, me siento retado a ponerla en su sitio así que con toda la intención la cojo de la cintura y la coloco bien en el asiento y ella se sorprende ante mi rudeza, rápidamente antes de que ella se queje le coloco el cinturón y en ese momento me doy cuenta de que la falda negra que traía puesta se ha suspendido con el movimiento dejándome ver sus deliciosas piernas, sin poder evitarlo la acaricio lentamente y la siento sobresaltarse y colocar su mano encima de la mía, como si me pidiera que me detenga, y una vez más siento el calor de su mano y la miro pero ella esquiva mi mirada, y yo vuelvo a mi posición y vuelvo a andar el auto.

…..************…

Cuando toco mi piel sentí que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho de tantos nervios que estaba sintiendo, por un momento creí que él podría escuchar los latidos descontrolados de mi alocado corazón y cuando me miro tuve que voltear a ver a otra parte o podría ver claramente el enorme sonrojo que estaba segura que tendría.

Me quede abstraída en el paisaje de la ciudad, sin voltear a verlo por temor a avergonzarme nuevamente, pero sé que él me ve de rato en rato, siento su mirada penetrante que me impide estar tranquila, ni siquiera presto atención a la suave música que suena, es como si se hubiera robado mi alma, miro sin mirar, hasta que nos detenemos abruptamente, se que debería darme miedo su forma de conducir pero para mi propia sorpresa me encanta.

-¿Dónde estamos? –Pregunto tratando de volver en si al darme cuenta que no conozco el lugar y eso merece una bofetada mental por mi imprudencia al seguir en silencio a ese hombre despampanante que está tratando de robarse mi alma.

No me hace caso y solo sale del auto y lo rodea rápidamente abriéndome la puerta antes de darme cuenta, desabrocho mi cinturón y siento como al instante me toma del brazo y jala lo mas delicadamente posible, aunque aun así siento la presión de su tacto marcarme la piel.

– ¿Oye, dime porque estamos aquí? –Le pregunto de nuevo molestándome cada vez más por ignorarme y solo transportándome de aquí para allá como un objeto.

El se detiene y me mira fijamente. –No me llames "oye" mi nombre es Livius, así que empieza a memorizarlo porque ese es el nombre que gritaras con placer continuamente.

Siento que podría hiperventilar, me arde el rostro y me quede muda, puedo ver de reojo su sonrisa complacida por mi condición. _"¡Es un maldito!"_ pienso para mí misma, me está provocando de la peor manera y no puedo evitarlo, logro dejarme como una estatua y aprovechando eso me guio hasta dentro de un enorme centro comercial que apenas y logre ubicar al estar totalmente ensimismada en todo él.

Caminamos por bastante tiempo hasta que nos detuvimos, yo apenas era consciente de a donde me llevaba, me he convertido en un estúpido zombi. Logro al fin darme cuenta de que frente a mí se encuentran enormes escaparates con celulares de todo tipo y modelos, frunzo el ceño ante la incertidumbre y él me sonríe con esa arrogancia sensual que despertaría los instintos carnales hasta de una monja, se está divirtiendo en grande con mi perturbación.

-¿Te gusta alguno en particular? –Me pregunta, y yo arqueo una ceja.

-¿Oye que pretendes? –Digo sin pensar, y él me mira molesto, pero no me dejo amedrentar y continúo con mi postura.

-¡¿No dije que me llamaras por mi nombre?! –Me dice con evidente enfado pero yo no pienso hacer lo que él quiera, ya se ha salido con la suya lo suficiente por hoy, y aunque no le parezca a todo mundo soy muy terca.

-Claro, Livos. –Le digo con una sonrisa burlesca.

El me mira y pienso que enfurecerá mas, pero en vez de eso se ríe con una carcajada fuerte y yo me quedo tontamente embelesada por ese sonido.

-Eres tan infantil. –Dice aun con una leve sonrisa, aunque poco tiempo después frunce el ceño y lo veo pensativo por un instante, no vuelve a sonreír y se dedica a hablar con la encargada del lugar que al igual que yo se había quedado muda y embelesada mirándolo.

Veo detenidamente su porte y parece molesto, no entiendo porque, _-"¿será que acaso es bipolar?"_ –Pienso para mí misma, hasta que voltea a verme nuevamente y me entrega un celular enorme y muy delgado, es muy bonito, nunca he podido tener uno, aunque Kara-nee quería regalarme uno siempre le decía que no me gustaban para que no gastara nada mas en mi.

-¿Porque me das esto? –Le pregunto, aun admirando el aparato en mi mano que parece relucir.

-Necesito comunicarme con tigo. –Me contesta fríamente, y su tono me sacude un instante, hace un minuto se reía con todos los dientes, y ahora podría congelar al país entero con la temperatura de su voz.

-No necesito un celular. –Le digo devolviéndoselo, pero él no me lo acepta y eso me molesta.

-¡Claro que lo necesitas y lo recibirás! –Me exige tomándome de la mano y sacándome nuevamente de ahí ante la mirada curiosa de los empleados del lugar.

-No lo quiero. –Le digo más molesta por el tempano en el que se ha convertido de pronto que por el hecho de que me compre un celular.

-¿¡Porque eres tan terriblemente terca!? –Me pregunta de pronto deteniendo su andar y mirándome ferozmente. –¡Si estuvieras un poco más dispuesta, esto sería más fácil para mí! –Me grita, pero en vez de sentirme furiosa es más la pena la que me embarga porque en sus ojos pude ver reflejada una tristeza y un rencor enorme.

-¿Porque estas molesto con migo? –Le pregunto sin darme cuenta y el ablanda la mirada al instante, pasa de ser severa a solo ser seria y pensativa.

-Camina. –Me dice jalándome con más gentileza, no me opongo, me siento retraída por esa chispa de vulnerabilidad que logre percibir, y por raro que parezca me siento culpable y no debería.

Subimos al auto, no trata de colocarme el cinturón y tampoco me mira y me siento abandonada, eso no es correcto pero no puedo evitar sentir el desazón, lo veo entrar y conducir con la misma rapidez que antes y en ese momento me doy cuenta que he estado sosteniendo el celular con demasiada fuerza, aligero el agarre y empiezo a curiosear, ni bien lo prendo veo el nombre de él registrado "Livius" digo en mi mente, no "Livi" vuelvo a decir, y sonrió ante la forma que suena, quiero decirlo en voz alta pero sé que no debo, hacerlo sería comprometer mis sentimientos y no quiero empezar a sentir nada por él, aunque creo que ya es un poco tarde.

-Nike. –Me llama y al instante volteo a verlo esperando ansiosa cualquier muestra de que se acuerde de que sigo aquí.

-¿Por qué estabas en ese lugar? –Me pregunta, y al instante recuerdo la casa de mi abuela, como rayos supo donde me encontraba.

-¿Como sabias donde estaba? –Pregunto enarcando una ceja.

-¡Responde lo que te pregunte! –Me exige nuevamente y me nace el espíritu terco nuevamente, creo que él tiene ese poder sobre mí, logra sacar mi terquedad como nadie en el mundo.

-¡No tengo por qué responder! –Le contesto orgullosa.

El me mira con el ceño fruncido a más no poder y tengo ganas de reír ante su reacción pero no perderé esta vez.

-¡Haz lo que se te ordena! –Me dice con más enojo.

-¡No tienes ningún poder sobre mí para exigirme nada! –Contesto sabiendo que en el fondo sí que lo tiene.

El deja la molestia de lado y me sonríe con petulancia –Oh claro que si tengo poder sobre ti ángel, pero tú lo quieres negar.

-Eso no es cierto. –Miento.

-Entonces hagamos una prueba que te parece. –Me dice con un aire juguetón.

-¿Qué clase de prueba? –Pregunto alerta, debo esperarme cualquier cosa de él.

-Te lo diré, cuando lleguemos. –Dice y yo me pongo más nerviosa aun, he estado por largo tiempo con él y presiento que debería salir corriendo en cualquier momento.

Escucho como se coloca el manos libres y conecta una llamada, al poco rato lo oigo hablar.

-Neil, necesito una reserva… si... si... muy bien. –Corta la llamada y luego sonríe y siento su arrogancia en los poros.

-¿Puedo preguntar a donde vamos? –Lo digo sarcásticamente y el se ríe levemente, parece estar muy alegre por salirse con la suya.

No me contesta y eso me enerva pero decido ignorarlo de la misma forma, condujo por lo que pareció quince minutos hasta que llegamos a lo que parecía ser un restaurante, desde afuera se veía que era muy lujoso, no me dio tiempo de mirar mejor ya que Livi ya estaba abriéndome la puerta y sacándome del BMW, me dirigió hacia adentro, olía de maravilla, vi como una mujer de cabello corto y castaño vestida con una falda plisada negra y una camisa muy blanca miraba a Livi con una sonrisa deslumbrante, sabía que probablemente estaba fantaseando con él, hasta que vi como él la miro fríamente y ella se puso rígida, supe que le dijo algo aunque no preste atención a qué, pero al instante ella nos dirigió dentro del establecimiento, pude apreciar varias mesas de manteles blancos impecables, un reluciente suelo de madera en tonos claros, tenía un aire cálido y confortable, pero no nos detuvimos ahí, el lugar era grande, caminamos por unos pasillos hasta dar con una escalera de madera antigua pero muy bien cuidada, subimos tras la encargada, cuando llegamos ahí, pude apreciar un salón privado con una enorme mesa central, rodeado de una decoración sobria con algunas pinturas abstractas y una hermosa vista que daba a la ciudad.

La mujer aun turbada escucho las peticiones de Livi y salió o más aprisa de ahí. – ¿Que hacemos aquí? –Pregunte cuando ya estábamos completamente solos.

-¿No es obvio? Venimos a almorzar. –Me contesta como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-¿No podíamos ir a comer a un lugar más normal? –Le cuestiono al ver nuevamente ese lugar tan suntuoso.

-Esto es más que normal para mí. –Contesta arrogante y desvió la mirada frustrada.

-¿Porque esta tan vacio? –Vuelvo a preguntar.

-Reserve el lugar, no me gusta comer rodeado de personas desconocidas. –Dice sentándose en uno de los sillones marrones cerca del muro de cristal. –Ven. –Me pide con autoridad indicando que me siente a su lado.

-Dime la prueba. –Le pido.

El me sonríe como el seductor que es y se levanta y camina hacia mí como si estuviera asechándome, me pongo tan nerviosa que empiezo a estrujar mi blusa color rosa palo. Esta tan cerca de mí que puedo oler su aliento a menta suave, no puedo mirarlo a los ojos, pero sé que él lo hace, oigo como me susurra y todas mis terminaciones nerviosas se contraen.

-Bésame. –Me pide suavemente y yo al fin alzo la vista para ver esos ojos azules penetrantes.

-No lo hare. –Digo con la poca cordura que me queda.

-Si lo haces y no te gusta dejare de molestarte, pero si te gusta serás mía. –Me dice pasando suavemente sus manos por mis brazos como si me estuviera incitando a aceptar, es un maldito artista del engaño.

-¿Si digo que no me gusta te irás y no volverás a buscarme? –Pregunto para corroborar su palabra, el asiente con un aire de confianza en sí mismo.

Lo pienso por unos instantes, la idea de no verlo en realidad no me fascina, pero eso sería lo más coherente que haría en mi vida, y aunque en estos momentos realmente este dudando de mi misma al no estar segura de poder resistirme a este hombre, lo intentare como si mi vida dependiera de ello. –Está bien, te besare. –Le digo preparándome mentalmente para controlarme.

-Cuando quieras ángel. –Me contesta él con más felicidad de la que a mí me agradaría.

Me acerco a él un poco más, hasta casi estar completamente pegada a él, veo su pecho moverse con rapidez, su respiración parece alterada, aunque no creo que más que la mía, empiezo a subir la mirada poco a poco hasta llegar a sus labios, esos carnosos labios incitadores que se encuentran entreabiertos, no me animo a subir más la mirada, porque sé que esos ojos podrían consumirme, paso mi mano por su rostro y tocando su cabello lo acerco mas a mi mientras me coloco de puntas para alcanzar su nivel lo mejor que pueda, su respiración choca contra mi rostro y sin pensarlo demasiado cierro los ojos y posos mis labios en los suyos.

 _-"No pasa nada, estoy bien_ " –Me digo a mi misma quedándome quieta con nuestros labios pegados, escucho un pequeño gruñido por parte de él y abro los ojos al momento en el que quiero separarme de él, pero en ese instantes siento sus fuertes brazos rodear mi cintura y estrecharme con demasiada fuerza, abro la boca del susto y siento su lengua invadir mi boca, no puedo decir nada ya que prácticamente esta devorándome completa.

Quise separarme, pero me agarraba tan fuerte que no pude apartarlo, cansada de resistirme cedí ante el beso y cerrando los ojos nuevamente me sentí deseada y venerada al mismo tiempo, un sentimiento que nunca antes había sentido, la sensación que me producía ese beso era indescriptible, si hubiera sabido antes que un beso era así hubiera experimentado mas cuando tuve la oportunidad.

No supe en qué momento nos deslizamos por el lugar hasta llegar a la mesa, sentí el frio leve de la mesa mientras me recostaba y me tocaba con ahincó, suspendía mi falda negra y podía sentir como tocaba mi ropa interior suavemente.

-No puedo. –Le decía apenas en un murmullo, pero él como siempre no parecía escucharme, y yo me sentía tonta por no poder pararlo, _¿en qué momento fue que me deje llevar tanto?_

-Señor el almuerzo que pidió esta… –Interrumpió la mujer de antes, que al vernos lanzo un pequeño grito y disculpándose lo más aprisa que pudo se fue.

Al instante me levante y acomode mi falda, vi su mirada furiosa en dirección en donde se había ido la mujer asustada, y aprovechando su ira momentánea me baje de la mesa acomodándome la ropa lo mejor que pude.

-¿A dónde vas? –Me dice aun molesto parándose frente a mí.

-Ya es tarde, debo irme. –Le digo, aunque es completamente mentira, solo quiero huir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

-Tú no vas a ningún lado. –Me dictamina con su tono autoritario.

Lo miro molesta y al mismo tiempo nerviosa. –No puedes evitarlo.

-Claro que puedo, eres mía. –Me contesta mientras pasa su mano por una hebra de mis cabellos y va deslizándolo por su mano. –Me gusta tu cabello. –Dice en voz alta, aunque pareciera que lo dijo para sí mismo.

Hago que suelte mi cabello. –Yo no soy tuya. –Contesto.

Me mira con seriedad. –Nuestro acuerdo fue que si te gustaba el beso serias mía.

-No me gusto el beso. –Contra ataco.

El se ríe y puedo sentir su petulancia, esquivo su enorme cuerpo para salir de ahí, pero él sostiene del brazo con fuerza haciéndome voltear para encararlo.

-No mientas, sabes que te gusto Nike, ya que un poco mas y poseo tu cuerpo en la mesa. –Se burla él y al instante me pongo a la defensiva ante sus palabras, es totalmente cierto pero es tan vergonzoso que me lo diga de esa forma.

-Solo me deje llevar un poco, lo que importa es que ahora te estoy diciendo que no me gusto. –Le contesto y él vuelve a ponerse furioso, no puedo quedarme más, me hago soltar y trato de irme, pero antes de que pueda bajar las escaleras lo oigo hablar tras de mí.

-Si te vas nadie te podrá salvar a ti y a tu familia de ser despojados de su hogar.

Volteo al instante sorprendida. – ¿¡Tu como sabes eso!?

El sonríe, pero esta vez es calculadoramente. –Además es claro que sabes que tu querida hermana trabaja en mi compañía, que fácil seria despedirla o incluso hacerle la vida imposible. –Me sonríe y ya no veo arrogancia en sus ojos, solo un resentimiento profundo y unas ganas de causar dolor…

Estoy tan sorprendida por esa sensación escalofriante que está provocando en mí, no me gusta verlo así.

–Livi... –Susurre.

 **CONTINUARA** … Saludos a mis amadas lectoras, adoro que me dejen sus comentarios, sigan haciéndolo por favor, me gusta saber lo que piensan.


	15. Chapter 15

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con ¨( )¨**

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece, pero la historia es totalmente mía, y cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

 **Historia AU (Universo Alterno)**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **UN SUSPIRO DE LIBERTAD**

 **CAPITULO 15**

Veo su pequeño rostro contraerse y puedo identificar el miedo y la pena en ellos, realmente detesto ese tipo de miradas, aquella que me mira con lastima, siempre tuve que vivir con ese tipo de miradas a mi alrededor.

-Primero comamos y luego llegamos a un acuerdo. –Le digo caminando hacia la planta baja donde pedí que nos sirvieran el almuerzo, me detengo al sentir que ella no me sigue. –¡Camina! –Le exijo con voz autoritaria, aun sigo molesto con ella.

Camino sin mirar atrás, pero escucho sus suaves pasos que me siguen con desgana, veo la mesa preparada abajo y yo me dirijo a ella, me siento y la ignoro aunque estoy muy presente de que ella se sienta frente a mí, la miro y ella tiene la mirada perdida, tengo deseos de ponerla en su lugar pero un mesero interrumpe el momento mientras nos sirve vino que pedí previamente, veo que aquel hombre la mira detenidamente, en ese momento me doy cuenta de que algunos botones de la blusa de Nike están abiertos dejando ver su escote, miro al mesero con severidad y el parece darse cuenta y deja de mirarla.

-Nike maldita sea acomódate la blusa! –Le grito y ella se sobresalta y procede a abrocharse la blusa correctamente, al instante el mesero parece huir de ahí.

La miro con reproche ante su descuido y comienzo a comer, noto que ella no come y solo está en una especie de trance.

-Come. –Le digo, pero ella hace una especie de puchero con la boca.

-No tengo hambre. –Me responde y siento su incomodidad, veo como estruja su blusa y mueve su boca como si quisiera decirme algo pero no se anima.

-Me gusta verte comer, come. –Le exijo nuevamente aplicando un tono de voz más severo para que me haga caso, pero ella vuelve a hacer un puchero ante la comida, que no me ayuda en nada a mantener el porte frio ya que es tan terriblemente adorable.

Veo que despega su mirada del plato y me mira fijamente, se que planea decirme algo, así que me dispongo a oírla atentamente. –Que quieres para dejar en paz a mi hermana? –Me dice al fin, parece algo preocupada y ansiosa.

-Tú sabes lo que quiero. –Le respondo cortante.

-¿No, realmente no sé lo que quieres, quieres que duerma contigo? –Me pregunta y se ve cansada, sus mejillas están muy sonrojadas y se la ve algo agitada.

Aunque me gusta verla sonrojada y más aun después de lo que paso en el piso superior, me fastidia verla tan derrotada, es demasiado pronto para eso, apenas he comenzado con ella.

–Sí, se podría decir que esa es la base de nuestro acuerdo, pero no es tan sencillo. –Le respondo mientras imagino todo lo que tengo planeado con ella. –Veras, Nike, por alguna extraña razón necesito tener tu cuerpo, pero es más que solo eso, es como una necesidad de consumirte por completo de absorber tu energía, no sé si me hago entender. –Me sincero con ella, tratando de expresar lo mejor que puedo lo que realmente deseo de ella, aunque ni yo mismo estoy tan seguro de la complejidad de los impulsos que me hacen necesitarla tanto.

Veo su cara de sorpresa y puedo ver como estruja con más fuerza su blusa.

– ¿¡Acaso eres un vampiro!? –Me pregunta, y yo sonrió ante ello, esta tan desconcertada y atrapada que me enciende al instante, un impuso por tocarla nace en mí, pero trato de tranquilizarme hasta que ella acepte y pueda tenerla con seguridad.

-¿Solo quédate a mi lado, hasta que me canse, así es más simple para ti ángel? –Le pregunto con la intención de provocarla un poco, quiero verla molesta, esa también es una de las cosas que me encanta ver en ella.

Veo que su vista se pierde en un punto vacio, mi incitación no pareció resultar y ella parece más vulnerable, eso no está bien, cuando ella se ve así, mi instinto me pide reconfortarla.

-¿Seria… algo así como… una… prostituta? –Pregunta agachando levemente la cabeza y al instante me levanto de la mesa, es como si me hubieran dado una bofetada en pleno rostro.

-¡No serás una prostituta Nike! –Le respondo mirándola de pie, mientras ella me mira con ojos sorprendidos ante mi arrebato.

-Pero quieres que me acueste con tigo y a cambio tú me darás algo, que es la tranquilidad de mi hermana, ¿acaso no es parecido? –Vuelve a preguntar.

Por algún motivo quiero que se quite esa idea de la cabeza, ella no es una maldita prostituta. –Nike, se sincera ¿te gusto el beso cierto? –Le pregunto y trato de parecer lo más serio posible.

Ella mira en otra dirección y niega con la cabeza.

-Nike mírame a los ojos. –Le exijo y ella parece dudar pero eleva su mirada hasta mí.

-Responde con la verdad. –Le digo seriamente.

Me mira por largos segundos sin decirme nada y al fin después de un largo suspiro me dice que sí y vuelve a esconder su mirada de resignación.

-Yo te atraigo, y bien sabes que tu igual a mí, olvida por un momento el acuerdo, te aseguro que disfrutaras, lo juro. –Le prometo, queriendo que se quite la loca idea que se le cruzo por la cabeza.

-¿Quieres tener una especie de romance con migo? –Me pregunta y parece molesta.

-Digamos que por ahora lo llamaremos una amante temporal. –Le respondo y ella frunce levemente el ceño.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo? –Me cuestiona.

-Hasta que me canse Nike. –Contesto lo más fríamente posible.

\- ¡¿Y si no te cansas?! ¡No puedo estar así de por vida! –Me grita y parece ofendida.

En ese momento los recuerdos de mi madre abandonándome pasan por mi mente y la ira me corroe al instante, mientras me mentalizo que en las mujeres no se puede confiar.

-Créeme Nike, me cansare, con migo las mujeres no duran. –Le explico, y veo de nuevo esa mirada de lástima que me fastidia.

-Déjame pensarlo. –Me contesta, y veo como trata de levantarse para irse.

-No te irás hasta que no comas. –La detengo. –Debes estar fuerte y sana para estar con migo, detesto a las personas que se enferman. –Le contesto aunque eso no es lo que quise decirle, no me puedo mostrar débil ante ella.

Veo como vuelve a sentarse y yo igual lo hago, come muy despacio y apenas, parece cansada y frustrada, aun así siento alivio de tenerla cerca.

-¿Que hacías en esa casa Nike? –Le pregunto y ella deja caer su tenedor mientras me mira fijamente.

…**********…

-¿Quieres que reacomode tus citas de hoy Livi? –Me pregunta Luna entrando a la oficina apenas tocando una vez.

La miro de reojo, mientras pienso en Nike y la respuesta que me dio, nunca hubiera imaginado que su abuela fuera la líder del clan Lemercier.

– ¡¿Luna, puedes ser mas cortes?! Soy tu jefe después de todo. –Le exijo y ella me mira ceñuda.

-¿Dime la verdad Livi, que le hiciste a la pobre? –Me pide acercándose a mí mientras me mira con reproche.

-Eso no te incumbe. –Le respondo y ella parece decepcionarse de que no le respondo. –El chisme no te queda. –Le digo mirándola fijo.

Ella finge sentirse insultada, pero al instante saca la tablet y se coloca en pose seria. –No sabía a qué hora regresarías así que cancele todas tus citas ¿desea que las reorganice o se tomara el día libre? –Pregunta con su tono formal nuevamente.

-¿Que citas cancelaste? –Le pregunto tratando de olvidar el asunto de Nike y concentrarme en el trabajo.

-Tenía una reunión a petición del señor Klauss Marsden, una visita en las instalaciones del nuevo hotel, y por ultimo una reunión con Cassandra Hawk la bioquímica que tanto desea que se haga cargo de su nuevo proyecto. –Termina Luna esperando mi respuesta.

-Reprograma para otro día la cita con Marsden, cancela hasta nuevo aviso lo del hotel ya es tarde para visitarlo, y por ultimo concerta para mañana una reunión con la bioquímica y dile a Bardwin que se encargue de que firme el proyecto ese mismo día, yo tengo algo que hacer mañana así que libera mi agenda hasta nuevo aviso. –Respondo y ella asiente rápidamente y sale de mi oficina, realmente se pone insoportable cuando no tiene nada que hacer.

Mi mente vuelve a pensar en ella, hasta que escucho como las puertas de mi oficina se vuelven a abrir estrepitosamente, pero no era Luna la que interrumpía.

– ¿Bard qué haces aquí sin hacerte llamar? –Le reprendo mirando el porte serio no muy natural en él.

No me responde, pero al instante lo tengo parado frente a mi escritorio mirándome fijamente.

-¿Me dirás que haces aquí o tengo que deducirlo por mi mismo? –Le pregunto con un tono fastidiado, harto de que todo mundo entre a mi oficina como si fuera su casa.

Aun no me responde, parece querer estudiarme en silencio.

Fijo mi mirada en él con la misma intensidad. – ¿Y bien que es lo que quieres? ¿Dinero? ¿O es que nuevamente tengo que limpiar tus errores con mujeres?

-¿Livi que te propones con la hermana de Kara? –Me pregunta al fin y yo sonrió al pensar nuevamente en ella.

-¿Así que era eso? ¿Cómo te enteraste? Espera, no me digas…. ¿Fue Luna cierto? –Le pregunto seguro de que ella no se puede guardar ese tipo de confidencias y aunque ella jure que se lleva mal con Bard, lo cierto es que ambos se agradan.

-No importa cómo me entere, lo que importa es que tú no sueles mostrar tanto interés en mujeres, así que dime ¿cuál es tu propósito? –Vuelve a preguntarme y me saca de quicio.

-¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! –Le grito pero él no parece amedrentarse.

-Livi, a ella no. –Me pide con severidad.

-¿Por qué debería hacerte caso? –Le pregunto y el parece molestarse.

-Puedes conseguir a cualquier mujer que quieras. –Trata de hacerme entrar en razón.

-¿Cualquier mujer que quiera? Hmmm… tienes razón... que te parece su hermana, ¿Kara cierto? es una mujer muy hermosa y también se parece a ella, además su cuerpo de adolescente seguro que te enciende… –Lo provoco pero al instante siento como se acerca a mí y me levanta de un jalón de la camisa, quedamos a la misma altura mientras me mira retadoramente y yo le sonrió satisfecho.

-¿Te molesta que hable así de tu asistente? –Le pregunto y solo escucho un pequeño gruñido de su parte. – ¡Pues a mí me molesta que te metas en mis asuntos! –Le espeto y él me suelta de golpe y se aleja iracundo.

-Kara es importante para mí, no quiero que su hermana salga lastimada. –Me dice sin mirarme, pero siento su tono hostil.

-Créeme, saldrá beneficiada de este asunto. –Le digo mientras acomodo tranquilamente mi camisa.

-Espero que sea así, y no termine igual que... tú ya sabes quién. –Me dice, mientras se dirige a la salida y sin mirar atrás sale dando un golpe fuerte con la puerta.

Porque demonios tenía que hacerme recordar ese asunto, eso fue solo un maldito error que no se repetirá.

…**********…

Sin darme cuenta las horas habían pasado volando, y aunque hubiera deseado apresurar el paso para llegar a mi casa y dormir profundamente como mi cuerpo me exigía, ni mi estado de ánimo ni mi falta de vitalidad me lo hubieran permitido, al fin después de caminar un largo trecho veo mi casa a unos metros, ya anocheció y las luces están prendidas, probablemente Kara haya llegado del trabajo.

Abro la puerta con cautela y la descubro justo frente a mí mirándome preocupada.

-¿Paso algo? –Pregunto asustada, ya que ella nunca ha mostrado esa mirada antes.

-¿Eso debería decirlo yo no crees Nike? –Me mira arqueando su fina ceja mientras me repasa con la mirada.

-Lo siento, se me hizo tarde. –Me defiendo mientras disimulo una sonrisa y entro por completo a la casa, acercándome al refrigerador para sacar una botella de agua y bebérmelo rápidamente, siento la boca seca.

-¿Estas enferma? –Me pregunta acercándose nuevamente a mí.

-No. –Le respondo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora y conmovida porque se esté preocupando tanto por mí, mi hermana es la mejor.

-Que tonta eres Nike. –Me dice meneando la cabeza negativamente, mientras posa su mano en mi frente. –Tienes un poco de fiebre, y no hace mucho también enfermaste, deberíamos ir al médico.

No me había percatado que tenía fiebre, estaba tan concentrada en los problemas que pase de largo la condición de mi cuerpo, aunque es normal ya que estos días he estado mas estresada que en toda mi vida.

-Solo es un poco de fiebre, ya bajara. –Contesto y ella parece meditarlo, pero no me lleva la contra, en cambio me toma de la mano y jala de mí hasta el sillón largo de la sala.

-Nike, ¿conoces acaso a alguien llamado Livius? –Me pregunta mirando atentamente mi reacción, me siento enrojecer, pero puedo explicar que es por la fiebre, el problema es que no se qué contestar ¿debería contarle todo a Kara o simplemente fingir que no lo conozco?

-¿Por qué? –Le pregunto evadiendo una respuesta directa.

-Porque él parece conocerte muy bien Nike. –Me responde y yo estrujo mi blusa sintiéndome atrapada y nerviosa.

-Creo que me lo tope una vez, hubo un accidente, yo... se derramo pintura en su camisa… y el… creyó que yo había sido. –Le digo tratando de no delatarme a mí misma, aunque eso era completamente cierto.

Kara pareció meditar mi respuesta y luego asintió. –Es posible, siempre te pasan ese tipo de cosas. –Dijo volviendo a mirarme seria. –Nike escúchame bien, normalmente no te pido que obedezcas nada, siempre he creído en que eres lo suficientemente madura para guiar tu propia vida sin complicaciones, pero por esta vez espero que me obedezcas.

Yo la mire atenta y preocupada.

-No quiero que te acerques a él, tengo un mal presentimiento. –Me dice al fin y yo contengo la respiración. " _Ya es tarde, muy tarde Kara"._

Logro asentir rápidamente, no pudiendo creerme capaz de decir una palabra más.

-Bien, ahora mejor descansa, tomate un analgésico y duerme. –Me pide, levantándose para irse.

Veo como empieza a subir algunos escalones, pero se detiene. –Nike, ¿conoces a alguien más dentro de esa empresa? –Me pregunta nuevamente.

Lo pienso por un instante y niego.

Me mira por un instante de forma extraña y preocupada. –Bueno, descansa. –Se despide y se va.

Suspiro en el momento en el que me quedo sola, todo está en absoluto silencio, mi padre no ha vuelto pero Kara-nee no parece decir nada, su relación ha empeorado. De pronto siento que mi bolso vibra y me da un susto de muerte, pero al instante recuerdo que ahora tengo un celular, ni siquiera deseo ver quien me llama, pues ya sé quién es la única persona que tiene mi numero.

Lo dejo vibrar por largo rato, pero no pasa dos segundos de que se detiene cuando vuelve a vibrar, me sostengo la cabeza con ambas manos, me está empezando a doler la cabeza y siento que la fiebre va aumentando al notar que empiezo a sentir mi cuerpo pesado. Miro el celular y decido contestar.

Pero ni bien contesto escucho un gruñido molesto.

\- ¿¡Se puede saber para qué rayos te compro un celular si no vas a contestar!? –Me grita y tengo que verme obligada a alejarlo de mi oído.

-Yo no te pedí que me compraras nada. –Le digo de mal humor.

-Pues ahora tendrás que contestar, y espero que lo hagas en menos de dos timbres, o si no me veré obligado a hacer algo que no te va a gustar. –Me amenaza.

-¡¿Así?! ¡Estoy temblando en estos momentos! Que vas a hacer desde haya ¿¡mandarme un texto mortal!? _¿¡O acaso moriré en siete días!?_ –Me burlo de él, por algún motivo me nació provocarlo, y al parecer surtió efecto porque podía escuchar su respiración amenazadora.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunto esta vez nerviosa, esperando que me de alguna contestación.

-¿Te crees muy valiente no Nike? Ya veremos si eres tan valiente... –Me dice, y su tono parece ronco, sensual, pero a la vez salvaje, me mordí el labio de los nervios, lastimándome sin querer la herida que ya tenía en mi labio inferior.

-Livi yo... –Trato de apaciguarlo, pero solo escucho un par de respiraciones fuertes mas y luego el sonido de la llamada al colgar.

Miro el celular atónita, mientras me levanto del sofá apenas, y muerta del pánico me dirijo a mi habitación.

Mientras me coloco una enorme camiseta y me deshago de las prendas inferiores menos de las bragas me recuesto aun con escalofríos y mi corazón descontrolado, pero gracias a los analgésicos que me tome previamente no tarde en quedarme dormida.

…***********…

Mis ojos se sentían pesados y adormilados, pero por algún motivo sentía que debía abrirlos, apenas se podía ver bien en medio de la oscuridad de mi habitación, trate de sentarme.

-No te muevas. –Me ordeno y yo me quede congelada, busque rápidamente con la vista al dueño de esa voz, pero ya sabía quién era el único que podía tener esa voz tan provocativa.

CONTINUARA….. Por si acaso, en la parte que dice: _¿¡O acaso moriré en siete días!?_ Hago referencia de la película The Ring o El Aro.

Saludos a todos, comenten quiero saber de ustedes.


	16. Chapter 16

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con ¨ ¨**

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece, pero la historia es totalmente mía, y cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

 **Historia AU (Universo Alterno)**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **UN SUSPIRO DE LIBERTAD**

 **CAPITULO 16**

-¿Livi eres tú? –Pregunto tratando de verificar que era él.

-Me encanta como suena mi nombre en tus labios. –Me dice casi en un murmuro, y lo veo, parado frente a la puerta cerrada de mi habitación, mirándome detenidamente.

-¿¡Como entraste!? –Digo asustada y molesta.

-No grites o despertaras a tu hermana. –Me advierte, aunque su tono no parece preocupado por ello.

-¿Porque estás aquí? ¿Y cómo entraste? –Pregunto esta vez más bajito.

-Cuando estuviste en mi oficina y olvidaste tu bolso, en el se encontraban tus llaves, mande a hacer una copia, uno nunca sabe cuándo podrían ser de utilidad. –Se explica y no parece para nada arrepentido. –Y con respecto a la otra pregunta, tu bien sabes porque estoy aquí Nike. –Lo dice, pero su tono es sugerente e incitador.

-No debes estar aquí, yo aun no he aceptado.

Veo que se acerca hacia mi cama y me incorporo quedando sentada y en guardia. Se sienta en la orilla de mi cama como cientos de veces Kara lo ha hecho. – ¿Estas enferma? –Me pregunta, su tono parece más relajado y posiblemente gentil, me sorprendo.

-No lo estoy. –Le contesto, pero al instante siento su frente pegada a la mía, nuevamente me siento caliente e inquieta.

-Parece que tienes un poco de fiebre, ¿o es que estas caliente porque estoy tan cerca? –Lo dice con un tono sensual.

Ignoro su comentario provocador. –Deberías irte, si mi hermana se entera que estas aquí, puede que tengas que vivir con un ojo morado el resto de tu vida.

Se separa un poco de mi lado, pero no lo suficiente como para que mi respiración vuelva a la normalidad. – ¿Crees que tu hermana podría lograr que me aleje? –Se ríe suavemente, y en medio de la oscuridad su voz suena más incitadora.

-Ella ha practicado artes marciales desde pequeña, seguro que podría. –Lo provoco, pero no parece surtir efecto porque vuelve a reírse.

Me molesto mas y el parece disfrutarlo. – ¿Hoy estas muy divertido no? Normalmente eres más o menos como un demonio chupa almas. –Me burlo, pero al parecer el ambiente se vuelve serio.

-Nike… –Escucho que me llama, y siento su mano en mi rostro me sobresalto al instante, vuelve a repetir mi nombre pero parece inquieto.

-Sabes la maravillosa sorpresa que me diste cuando entre a tu habitación y vi con que duermes... fue un gran espectáculo. –Me susurra y bajo mi mirada hasta mi ropa, dándome cuenta que siempre estuve tan destapada, quise cubrirme al instante pero el tomo mis manos.

-Espera. –Le pedí.

-¿No crees que ya espere lo suficiente? –Lo dice mientras me toma de uno de mis tobillos y jala hasta que quede recostada en mi cama, volví a querer sentarme pero lo vi encima de mí, y con el peso de una de sus piernas me mantuvo quieta.

-Tranquila, no te hare mía aquí, harías un escándalo y seguro que tu hermana nos interrumpiría. –Me susurra en mi oído, mientras con su mano recorre mi vientre por debajo de mi camiseta, lo hace tan suavemente que un leve gemido se me escapa y el sonríe complacido.

-Tienes una piel muy suave Nike, veamos si es tan suave por aquí. –Lo dice mientras pasa su mano por uno de mis senos, contengo la respiración. –Sí, aquí igual es muy suave. –Confirma con una voz ronca mientras lucho contra las sensaciones que provoca en mí.

-De…tente. –Le pido tomando su mano intrusa.

Puedo ver el brillo en sus ojos, con la luz de la luna que atraviesa mis ventanas. –Entonces acepta la propuesta que te hice.

No le contesto y vuelve a mirarme con arrogancia mientras vuelve a tocarme descaradamente. –No parare hasta que aceptes Nike ¿quieres jugar con migo acaso? Yo no tengo problema porque tu hermana nos encuentre.

Quise responder ante su amenaza, pero no vi venir lo rápido que me levanto la camiseta y puso su boca en mi pezón. –Contuve un grito, pero no pude retener el gemido que se me escapo, me retorcí ante aquella sensación, pero él me retuvo muy bien impidiéndome apartarlo. Escuche unos pasos fuera de mi habitación, sabía bien quién era.

-Nike ¿Estás bien? ¿Bajo la fiebre? –Me pregunta Kara tras la puerta.

Todas mis terminaciones nerviosas se contraen con el pánico, quise apartarlo de mi con todas mis fuerzas, pero el parecía resistirse y en vez de eso me mordió, no lo suficientemente como para hacerme daño, pero si como para hacerme retorcer de placer. –E...Estoy… Bien. –Conteste al fin, tratando de que mi voz salga firme, pero logrando todo lo contrario.

-Dile que estás conmigo. –Me susurra él, tiene un aire juguetón mientras aprovecha que no le puedo contestar y recorre con su otra mano mi cuerpo.

-Silencio... –Le ruego lo más bajo posible, esperando una contestación de Kara.

-Está bien. –Me contesta Kara después de un largo rato, escucho sus pisadas volver a su habitación y me relajo brevemente hasta recordar que tengo a Livi casi encima de mí tocándome y jugando con mi cuerpo a su antojo.

-Aceptaras o deseas que te haga gemir más fuerte, te aseguro que hasta los vecinos se darán cuenta. –Me dice, dejándome un poco más libre de la presión de su cuerpo.

Lo miro ceñuda y me incorporo en la cama, me reacomodo la ropa aunque el siga mirándome como si estuviera desnuda, hago lo mejor que puedo para cubrirme. –Creo que ahora mi vida será muy corta. –Digo cansadamente, mientras me paso una mano por la cabeza, al dolerme nuevamente, Livi parece crearme un estrés inigualable, al paso que vamos moriré antes de pasar los veinte, o bien de cansancio mental o de un ataque al corazón.

El parece sonreír, anticipando mi respuesta. – ¿Eso es un sí?

Afirmo con la cabeza, y él se levanta victoriosamente. –Veámonos mañana por la mañana, no necesitas ir por tu cuenta, mandare a alguien a recogerte.

Dicho eso, abre suavemente la puerta de mi habitación y me mira una última vez antes de irse, parece pensativo aunque al instante sonríe astutamente y se va dejándome alterada y nerviosa _¿Qué hice?_

….***********…..

Casi no pude dormir en toda la noche, pensando que en poco tiempo tendría que verme con él, había amanecido hacia algunas horas y ya no había vuelta atrás, Livi no me dijo a qué hora me recogerían, así que comencé a alistarme.

Abrí mi armario y rebusque en el ansiosa al no saber exactamente que vestir, al final opte por un vestido por debajo de las rodillas con falda algo acampanada con rayas delgadas horizontales en blanco y negro y unas botas negras con un pequeño tacón. Me mire en el espejo y me ruborice al pensar en lo que podría pasar cuando lo viera. Cepille mi cabello muy despacio y la imagen de él tocándolo me erizo la piel, rápidamente me hice una coleta alta tratando de olvidar por completo todo lo que viví con el hasta ahora.

-¿Nike? –Me llamaron desde la puerta, al instante la abrí y vi a mi padre parado frente a ella.

-¡Otoosan! –Grite emocionada por volverlo a ver. –Estaba tan preocupada porque desapareciste por completo –Le reñí esta vez, separándome de él para verlo bien, notando que había bajado de peso y se veía más demacrado.

-Lo siento Nike, no sabía cómo resolver lo de la casa, no podía volver hasta que lo hubiera resuelto. –Me explica y yo me enervo en ese instante.

-Si has vuelto entonces significa que lo resolviste ¿Qué hiciste? –Lo cuestiono preocupada y molesta.

Veo que me sonríe, parece más relajado aunque su apariencia podría decir lo contrario, esta despeinado y con una barba de varios días. –Una persona muy amable me busco y me ofreció su ayuda. –Sonríe con más ganas mientras me toma de la mano.

Suspiro frustrada, viendo a mi ingenuo padre. – ¿Que persona?

-No lo conozco, pero no me engaño Nike, el pago mi deuda y recupero los papeles de la casa. –Me explica mientras me jala para que nos sentemos en mi cama.

-¿El? –Le pregunto, esperando no escuchar lo que sigue.

-Sí, era un hombre amable, es dueño de una corporación multimillonaria, creo que su nombre es Livius.

En ese momento suelto su mano y estrujo la falda de mi vestido. –Otoosan ¿cómo puedes recibir la ayuda de un extraño así de fácil?

-Yo no lo conocía pero él dice que te conoce y que trabajas para él, no sabía que habías conseguido un trabajo como ese y con alguien tan importante. –Suspira aliviado.

-CUANDO LO VEA LO MATARE! –Grite sin darme cuenta de que mi padre me observaba sorprendido.

Quise explicarme en ese momento, pero mi celular comenzó a vibrar, era un número desconocido, supe que podría ser el chofer que dijo Livi que me recogería, me asome a la ventana y pude ver un auto gris estacionado fuera de mi casa.

-Otoosan debo irme. –Me explique tomando mi bolso rápidamente.

-¿A dónde vas Nike? –Me pregunta esta vez preocupado al ver mi reacción anterior.

Me paro y lo pienso por unos instantes. –Voy… a trabajar.

No pudiendo con tanta mentira y con la vergüenza de lo que en realidad iba a hacer, salí de ahí sin ver el rostro de mi padre, mientras él me pedía con su voz alegre que le de mis saludos a mi jefe.

Salí rápido de mi casa, y aunque trate de ver quién era el que conducía los vidrios estaban polarizados, no sabía si era correcto entrar sin ningún tipo de invitación así que toque la ventanilla del copiloto esperando que la baje, pero al instante pude ver como se abría la puerta del piloto y vi bajar para mi sorpresa al mayordomo arisco de la casa de Livi, trague saliva con fuerza por la mirada fría que me mostro.

-Nike-sama, yo la escoltare, soy Neil. –Me dijo con educación, pero por su tono no parecía nada contento de recogerme.

-Ehh… Gracias por venir por mi Neil. –Le agradezco mientras rio nerviosa y el arquea una ceja mirándome más fijamente, me siento nerviosa ante su escrutinio, pero luego me abre la puerta de atrás del auto y me insta a entrar. –Cuidado con la cabeza. –Me dice antes de empujarme suavemente adentro.

Sonrió y le doy las gracias nuevamente y el parece relajarse un poco, me cierra la puerta y rodea el auto para subirse y comenzar a conducir con un ritmo tranquilo.

-Ustedes dos conducen muy diferente. –Comento para romper el silencio.

El me mira por el retrovisor y asiente.

-El es demasiado temerario, creí que nos estrellaríamos un sinnúmero de veces, pero por alguna razón no estaba preocupada. –Sonrió levemente ante el recuerdo y Neil parece ponerme mejor cara.

-Siempre le digo que debe tener más cuidado pero nunca escucha. –Me dice al fin sonriendo genuinamente, en ese momento me di cuenta del gran cariño que debía sentir Neil hacia Livi.

-Es muuuuuy terco. –Digo recordando como trato de convencerme, amenazarme, y encandilarme para hacerme aceptar su propuesta.

Escucho la risa de Neil y sonrió complacida por haber logrado que el serio de Neil se riera.

Al instante veo un brillo en sus ojos al mirarme, no estaba muy segura de a qué se debía, pero parecía ser una gran pena.

Bajo la mirada al instante, los pensamientos acerca de lo que hare ahora vienen a mí mente y como si fuera una epifanía me convenzo de la verdad que me había negado a aceptar hasta ahora, mis ojos empiezan a humedecerse, me doy cuenta al ver esa mirada que realmente me gusta Livi, pero no quería que las cosas fueran de esa forma, el sentirme utilizada y ahora que me entere de que el pago la deuda de mi casa, me siento como si me estuviera vendiendo.

Si tan solo me hubiera hablado de una forma diferente, si se hubiera ganado mi confianza y no tratara de humillarme al tratarme como un objeto como siento que en parte quiere hacer, estoy segura de que le hubiera correspondido si todo se hubiera dado en circunstancias normales, estoy completamente segura de que lo hubiera querido como nadie, porque aun ahora que me siento comprada y que se que el solo quiere tenerme por un tiempo, aun ahora sé que algo dentro de él me está llamando con desesperación para ser sanado y reconfortado.

-Nike-sama- Me llama y yo levanto la vista tratando de recomponerme y limpiando la tímida lagrima que se me escapo.

-Solo Nike. –Le pido y el sonríe pero niega con la cabeza.

-Soy alguien que guarda mucho el respeto, y si usted de ahora en adelante se convertirá en… la pareja de mi señor, debo respetarla. –Me contesta, pero al instante vuelvo la vista al paisaje de la ciudad.

-No soy su pareja. –Le digo sin mirarlo por temor a querer llorar. – ¿Tu bien lo sabes cierto Neil?

El no contesta nada, pero sé que me está mirando por el espejo.

-Livius-sama es una persona que aparenta ser seria y calculadora, pero en el fondo hay una persona muy herida que se pone a la defensiva siempre para protegerse. –Trata de explicarme.

-Lo sé. –Le respondo y el abre los ojos por la sorpresa.

-¿Puedo preguntar cómo lo sabe? –Me cuestiona, mientras conduce muy tranquilo pero su mirada parece ser sorprendida.

-Puedo verlo en sus ojos. –Le respondo con sinceridad y el asiente mientras me mira en intervalos a mí y al camino.

Puedo ver que el paisaje de la ciudad va desapareciendo, recuerdo su casa, pero no me había puesto a mirar detalladamente la zona, cada residencia era una más grande que otra, y la vegetación aumentaba mientras más nos alejábamos de la ciudad, pronto nos hallábamos en unas rejas metálicas enormes y en la placa de la casa decía _"Reino del sol"_ el nombre hizo que me asombrara mas, puesto que en plena luz del día el lugar parecía brillar más que nunca, las enormes rejas se abrieron y nos permitieron entrar, un amplio camino de arboles nos esperaba por un largo trecho, me encanto al ser fanática de la naturaleza, después de un largo recorrido pude observar una hermosa casa enorme de dos plantas, con un estilo algo victoriano y romántico. – ¿De quién es esa casa? –Le pregunte a Neil.

-Es de Bardwin-sama, el tío de Livius-sama. –Me respondió. _"¿Tiene un tío?"_

Me quede callada admirando la casa que se iba alejando, pasamos por un enorme invernadero de cristal, por poco le digo a Neil que me deje bajar ahí, se veía magnifico y me invitaba a visitarlo, no muy lejos de ese lugar vi una hermosa casa de tres pisos rodeada de muchas flores blancas. –Es muy hermosa. –Dije en voz alta al ver la hermosa construcción.

-Esa era la casa privada de Sheyla-sama. –Comenta Neil, lo miro fijamente y muero por preguntar quién es aunque no sé si sería una imprudencia hacerlo.

-Es la madre de Livius-sama. –Me responde adivinando mi curiosidad. –Ella ya no está entre nosotros, desde hace mucho tiempo.

No digo nada, sé que no debería inmiscuirme en esos asuntos, además de que me di cuenta de que Neil parece algo incomodo al hablar de ese tema.

-Este lugar es muy grande. –Comento para mejorar el ambiente.

-Así es, los terrenos son amplios, y están divididos en cinco espacios donde residen algunos de los integrantes de la familia, la de Livius-sama es la zona este.

Yo asiento, y al instante siento como el auto va disminuyendo la velocidad, me doy cuenta de que ya llegamos a nuestro destino al ver la enorme casa de Livi.

Neil sale del auto y me abre rápidamente la puerta, siento vergüenza de que haga eso, camino tras él mientras me guía, y miro con más detenimiento el lugar, hay una pequeña laguna artificial justo frente a la casa de Livi _"¿Por qué no me había percatado de ella antes?"_ está muy bien preservada, Neil me guía por un camino entablado con maderas gruesas que está justo encima del agua, puedo ver mi reflejo en ella, me veo nerviosa e incómoda, trato de respirar un par de veces para serenarme. Diviso aquel frente de la casa hecho de cristal, y puedo ver por ahí la enorme escalera de mármol que sube serpenteando a la segunda planta, veo como abre la puerta poniendo un código rápidamente que no logre ver bien. Entramos y al instante siento el aroma a menta _"¿Esta aquí_?" miro a todos los lugares por donde podría aparecer, paso mi mirada por el recibidor que cuenta con aquellos enormes sillones de cuero negro y veo más haya la isla de la cocina impecable y espaciosa que tiene. _"No esta"_ y me relajo con un fuerte suspiro que provoca que Neil me mire de reojo.

-El señor aun no ha llegado, estará aquí aproximadamente en una hora. –Me dice volteando a verme.

 _-"¡¿Que en una hora?! ¡Entonces porque me mando a buscar tan pronto! ¡Ahora estaré muerta de los nervios por todo lo que resta de la hora!"_ –Pienso mientras lo maldigo internamente.

-Está bien. –Le respondo a Neil, aunque mi actitud parece molesta y Neil parece entretenido viéndome.

" _¡De tal jefe tal empleado! Ambos se divierten probando mi paciencia"_

-Tengo algunos asuntos que atender, por favor siéntase cómoda. –Me pide.

-Claro... –Respondo con algo de sarcasmo viendo imposible sentirme siquiera a gusto en esa casa.

-Permiso. –Se despide Neil saliendo dirigiéndose a la puerta principal, marcando otra vez un código y dejándome allí sola.

Por pura curiosidad me acerque hacia la puerta y como ya lo suponía esta no se abría, aunque intentara abrirla por dentro. –Me lo esperaba... –Dije agotada por toda esa situación, me pare frente al muro de cristal a ver el hermoso lago, pero al instante vi a una persona pararse frente a mí afuera de la casa, reconocí al instante su mirada.

-No puede ser... –Dije para mí misma y me puse nerviosa al instante, vi aquella mirada del color del pino azul mirarme con sorpresa, y escuche su voz.

-¿Hikari?...

CONTINUARA…. Me alegra que les haya gustado el anterior capitulo, estoy tratando de rendir lo mejor que pueda, su apoyo me ha ayudado mucho. Espero con ansias sus comentarios.


	17. Chapter 17

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con ¨( )¨**

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece, pero la historia es totalmente mía, y cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

 **Historia AU (Universo Alterno)**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **UN SUSPIRO DE LIBERTAD**

 **CAPITULO 17**

-¿Hikari?

No puedo creer que el mundo sea tan pequeño, como pude encontrarme con alguien que me conoce justo en ese lugar. Trate de disimular una sonrisa y lo salude con la mano, pero el frunció el ceño, parecía molesto, se acerco a la puerta principal y escuche como marcaba los códigos, la primera vez no resulto y se escucho un sonido fuerte, me sorprendí y supe que le había dado un fuerte golpe a la puerta.

Rápidamente corrí en dirección de la puerta. –Irada-san ¿sucede algo? –Pregunte algo nerviosa ante su extraña reacción.

No recibí ningún tipo de contestación, pero al instante escuche como marcaba de nuevo los códigos y la puerta se abría, me sorprendí y retrocedí un par de pasos, se acerco a mi hasta quedar a tan solo un metro, me miro de arriba abajo como si se estuviera asegurando de que estoy bien.

-¿Qué haces aquí Hikari? –Me pregunta dejando de lado su tono formal de costumbre.

Me quedo callada mirándolo anonadada, no sé exactamente qué decir, no es como si pudiera decirle _"Soy la nueva amante del dueño"._

-Ehhh... trabajo aquí. –Le respondo rápidamente y estrujo la falda de mi vestido.

Me mira nuevamente inspeccionando mi atuendo. – ¿Trabajas de qué? –Me pregunta nuevamente, su tono es serio y me sorprende.

No sé qué rayos decirle… _"¿sirvienta?" "¿asistente?" "¿vendedora de productos a domicilio?" "¿Qué hago?"_

En ese momento escucho la voz de Neil detrás de Irada. – ¿Irada-sama? ¿Puedo preguntar como entro? –Su tono es hostil.

Irada se da la vuelta, aunque no puedo ver su rostro puedo sentir el aura hostil entre ambos. –Soy amigo de Livius desde la infancia, tenía una idea cercana de cuál era el código de la puerta. –Le responde y Neil arquea una ceja y se reacomoda los lentes mirándolo con algo que podría considerarse amenaza.

-¿Puedo preguntar el porqué de la intrusión? –Pregunta Neil sin apartar la mirada de Irada.

-Es la casa de un amigo, y creí que podría visitarlo. –Responde con un tono más relajado pero aun así suena frio.

-¿No cree que debería llamar primero a ese amigo, antes de ingresar de esa forma a su casa? –Pregunta con una sonrisa cortes pero que esconde todo lo contrario.

-Hikari ¿podría hablar un momento con tigo? –Me pregunta evadiendo claramente a Neil que lo veía receloso y volteando a mirarme dándole la espalda al estricto de Neil.

No supe que hacer en ese momento _"pensé que Neil había dicho que era alguien que guardaba mucho respeto_ " al parecer su respeto se reserva el derecho de elección.

Irada me miro esperando mi respuesta y dude un instante al no saber qué hacer, su mirada azul pino era tan penetrante y era como si me exigiera que aceptara. –Está bien. –Le dije al fin, por cortesía, y además porque en realidad el me agradaba.

-¡Nike-sama! –Me llamo con fuerza Neil. –Mejor no lo haga. –Me pidió, lo mire como si le pidiera disculpas por no hacerle caso.

-Solo será un momento. –Murmure y Neil resignado acepto y se alejo de nosotros pero no nos perdió de vista, parándose en una esquina.

Irada parecía complacido de que yo aceptara y me llevo al otro lado del salón para hablar con más libertad.

-¿Tu nombre real es Nike? –Me pregunta, esta vez esta sonriendo, ahora ha vuelto a ser el mismo que conocí en el jardín de té, le sonreí de la misma forma al sentirme mas cómoda.

-Sí. –Conteste. –Sobre aquel día… la cena… no pude asistir...

-No te preocupes, tal vez tuviste algo importante que hacer. –Me sonríe con gentileza. –Pero ahora que lo dices tal vez podríamos renovar aquella cita.

Me quede de piedra ante su petición _"¡justo ahora no puedo!" "¿o si podría?" "él no me dijo nada acerca de restricciones" "¡aun así no me gustan las infidelidades!" "aunque si lo pienso bien, Livi y yo no tenemos una relación normal"._

-Claro. –Le sonrió y sin darme cuenta toca un mechón de mis cabellos, me asusto y sobresalto y no solo porque Irada me haya tocado de improvisto si no porque tras el veo aquellos ojos azules penetrantes que me miran iracundos.

-¡NO LA TOQUES! –Escucho que grita.

Sin alterarse Irada soltó mi mechón de cabello y se dio la vuelta para encarar a Livi, estaban a tan solo unos pasos pero la tensión se podía sentir en el aire.

-Livius. –Le saluda Irada.

-¡Si la vuelves a tocar te mato! –Livi lo dijo con un tono de voz más bajo, pero parecía mas amenazador que antes, me puso los nervios de punta, quise decir algo pero no pude.

Ambos parecían hablar en silencio solo con sus miradas y me siento desubicada, por algún extraño motivo siento que debería disculparme, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo veo como Livi sale de la casa y que Irada lo sigue sin decirse nada el uno al otro, camino detrás de ellos pero veo como Neil se acerca y se para delante de mi interrumpiéndome el paso.

No me dice nada, pero sé que su mirada me dice que es mejor quedarme callada y quietecita, y así lo hago, no estoy segura de cuánto tiempo pasa hasta que veo a Livi volver, no trae buena cara, se le ve molesto, retrocedo por puro instinto cuando él se me acerca al parecer no con buenas intenciones puesto que toma mi brazo con fuerza y me hace mirarlo fijamente.

-¡Neil! –Habla sin despegar la mirada de mí. –Vete. –Le exige, veo que Neil se dispone a salir y mis nervios comienzan a aparecer frenéticamente, lo miro rogándole con la mirada que no se vaya, pero veo en sus ojos una disculpa y luego nada, se fue dejándome sola a merced del neurótico de su jefe.

-¿¡De que hablaron ustedes dos!? –Me pregunta y yo no puedo contestar, pero es meramente por la sorpresa que él me provoca con su presencia.

-De nada importante. –Le respondo, pero el aprieta mas fuerte mi brazo.

-¡¿Cómo es que conoces a Irada?! ¡Y responde con la verdad, o atente a las consecuencias Nike! –Me amenaza.

-Fuee… en... fue... –No me sale nada de la mente, por un momento se me borra toda la información de mi vida.

-¡Responde! –Me exige nuevamente.

-Al fin logro conectar mi cerebro con mi boca y respondo. –Fue en mi trabajo en el jardín del té, era un cliente.

Escucho que maldice entre dientes, y me suelta bruscamente, me froto el brazo para que la sangre vuelva a circular y lo miro molesta. _"¡como se atreve!" "¡quien se cree que es!"_

-Ven. –Me pide ignorando mi mirada furiosa, lo sigo hasta una mesa lisa de madera gruesa y oscura con un arreglo de flores blancas en el centro. –Hablaremos un poco de las normas que quiero que sigas.

-¡¿Normas?! –Pregunto.

-Si Nike, normas. –Me contesta fastidiado.

" _¿Porque sigue de tan mal humor? "Que paso con las sonrisas del otro día"_

No quiero seguir ningún tipo de normas, pero en ese momento recuerdo lo que paso con mi padre y la casa.

-Livi. –Le hablo, y al escucharme me sonríe levemente como si estuviera complacido. _"definitivamente es bipolar"_

-¿Por qué pagaste la deuda de mi casa? –Pregunto y parece que llame su atención porque se levanta hasta quedar frente a mí.

-Porque no puedo permitir que tus complicaciones familiares estorben con nuestro acuerdo. –Me responde, y aunque debería sentirme satisfecha por el hecho de que no tendré que ser desalojada de mí casa, aquella respuesta me frustra.

-Ahhh, así que fue por eso. –Digo y bajo la mirada y trato de parecer despreocupada, pero al momento siento como me toma de la mano y me lleva hasta quedar frente a la mesa, de un rápido movimiento me toma de la cintura y me eleva hasta quedar sentada en la orilla de esta, mi cuerpo se enervo ante su tacto pero decidí quedarme callada, debería ir acostumbrándome poco a poco a su contacto, así sería más fácil en el futuro.

-Hablemos. –Me pide, y siento como pasa sus manos por mis cabellos y los desliza entre ellos con complacencia.

-Está bien. –Acepto mientras trato de enfocarme en lo que dirá en vez de en sus caricias.

-No me gusta que te relaciones con otros hombres, mientras estés con migo espero que solo me des tus atenciones a mí. –Me dice mientras siento como jala la liga que mantiene atado en una coleta mi cabello y se deshace de ella dejándomelo suelto.

Me pierdo ante lo que hace y termino solo por aceptar en una afirmación muda.

-Siempre espero que estés disponible para mí, no quiero nada de distracciones para ti. –Me exige, mientras pasa toda su mano por mi cabello y lo mueve con placer, acercándose hasta poder olerlo y soltar un leve gemido que me eriza por completo.

Pero antes de contestar, pienso en mi necesidad de buscar un empleo. – ¿Entonces no puedo trabajar? – Pregunto desencantándome de sus caricias.

El niega con la cabeza y mi carácter terco decide aflorar nuevamente ante su arrogancia y posesividad. – ¡Yo debo y quiero trabajar!

-¡No me provoques Nike! ¡Si te digo que no quiero que trabajes no lo harás! –Me riñe y me siento una niña ante su tono.

Pensaba decirle que no tenía ningún derecho, pero sí que lo tiene desde que acepte su chantaje.

No respondí nada y evadí su mirada con un puchero que siempre me sale cuando algo no me gusta. Hasta que sentí como abrió mis piernas y se posiciono en ellas más cerca de mí de lo que mi tranquilo corazón pudiera resistir. – ¡Que haces estoy con vestido! –Le grito, pero él parece encontrarle gracia a mi rabieta.

-Créeme hoy estaré mas cerca que esto de ti. –Me susurra cerca del oído y yo me alejo lo mejor que puedo.

-¿Hoy? –Pregunte algo asustada, sabía que podría ser hoy pero aun así no estaba mentalmente preparada para confirmarlo con seguridad. _"¿Debería decirle que soy una inexperta total?"_

-¿Acaso tienes miedo? –Se burla mientras me pasa la mano por mis brazos desnudos.

-¡Claro que no! –Respondo tercamente.

-Me gusta tu vestido… es una pena… –Me dice y yo no entiendo a que se refiere, pero antes de poder preguntarle siento el sonido de mi ropa al ser rasgada, grito del susto, pero ya es demasiado tarde.

" _Mi único vestido decente"_

-¡Porque rayos hiciste eso! –Me enojo mientras lo miro furiosa y trato de cubrirme lo mejor que puedo con lo que quedo de él.

" _Se ríe ¡El maldito se ríe!"_

Se separa de mi en ese momento y se dirige a la planta de arriba dejándome sola y en ropa intima. – ¡Al menos ten la decencia de responderme! –Le grito y al instante escucho su risa de _"estoy tan satisfecho con lo que hice."_

Me levanto y los restos de mi vestido a rayas caen al suelo, dejándome solo con mi brasier de encaje color negro al igual que las bragas, miro a todos lados buscando algo que ponerme, pero solo puedo optar por las cortinas color blanco, me acerco hacia ellas y las arranco sin pena para luego envolverlas en mi cuerpo. –Maldito Livi. –Murmuro para mí misma.

Fijo mi mirada en las escaleras por donde él había desaparecido y lo veo mirarme con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. _"¡Genial ahora me castigara por arrancar sus cortinas_!"

Baja muy despacio por ellas hasta quedar a solo unos pasos de mí. –Pareces una novia. –Me dice y al instante me auto repaso. _"tiene razón_ " quise quitármelas pero no me iba quedar sin ropa y a merced de sus ojos.

Ahora me mira con gracia ante mi indecisión de si quitármelas o no. –Ponte esto. –Me dice pasándome lo que parece ser una de sus camisas.

-¿Quieres que use tu ropa? –Pregunto anonadada.

El afirma con la cabeza y con paso relajado se sienta en uno de los sillones largos del recibidor que queda justo al frente de donde me encuentro.

Lo miro desconfiada, pero trato de ponérmela aunque mientras lo intento la cortina se me resbala y no puedo hacerlo. – ¿Podrías mirar a otra parte? –Le pido ante mi impotencia de no poder cambiarme.

-No, hazlo frente a mí. –Me dice con esa sonrisa de conquistador.

Quiero con tantas ganas jalarle de sus hermosos cabellos de la frustración y nervios que produce en mí. _"no importa, puedo hacerlo, total la ropa interior es lo mismo que el bikini y ya he usado uno"._

Respiro hondo y dejo caer la cortina que envuelve mi cuerpo sin mirarlo para no avergonzarme, a toda prisa me coloco su camisa y comienzo a abotonarla nerviosamente.

-¡Listo! –Digo contenta al ver que lo logre súper rápido, pero cuando levanto la vista lo veo a tan solo unos pasos mirándome con esos ojos que parecen devorarme.

-Nike, tienes un cuerpo espectacular. –Me dice y me pongo roja al instante. –No sabes cuánto lo voy a disfrutar. _"Voy a morir de un infarto"_

Me quedo quieta ante su escrutinio pero empiezo a estrujar la camisa ansiosa siento que él se acerca a mí y cierro los ojos esperando.

Siento que aspira el aroma de mi cuello pero no abro los ojos para verlo, su mano toma mi cabello y lo deja caer a un lado de mi hombro, y comienza a besarme muy despacio el lado descubierto, sin contar con ello mis piernas pierden las fuerza, creí que caería pero siento sus brazos sosteniéndome de la cintura evitando mi caída. –No tienes permiso de perder la conciencia.

Su voz suena ronca y excitada y yo me niego a abrir mis ojos porque podría arriesgarme a quedar perdida en el mar azul de su mirada. Me vuelve a incorporar y logro sostenerme por mis propias piernas, mi respiración agitada no debe pasarle desapercibida.

Siento como se aleja, no escucho nada así que abro los ojos y lo veo a dos metros con su sonrisa juguetona, aquella que rara vez lo he visto poner cuando se sale con la suya.

Pienso reclamarle, pero me interrumpe el sonido de un celular, lo oigo maldecir y poner mala cara y al momento veo como contesta su celular.

-Hola… ¡¿justo ahora?! … porque rayos no puede hacer bien su trabajo… está bien, voy para allá. –Corta la llamada.

-¿Sucede algo? –Pregunto curiosa.

-Trabajo. –Me contesta, se nota que esta de mal humor. –Regresare más tarde, llamare a Neil para que te traiga algo de comer. –Me dice mientras toma su chaqueta y se la pone.

-Quiero irme a casa. –Le pido. _"mala idea_ " me mira mordazmente. _"no es mi culpa que le haya surgido trabajo"_

-Me esperaras. –Me dice alejándose.

-¡Pero qué hare sola todo este tiempo! –Me enojo al ver que no le importa nada lo que yo piense.

-Hay una sala de entretenimiento en el piso de arriba.

-¡Espera! –Digo corriendo mientras lo agarro de la esquina de su chaqueta gris.

Voltea a verme.

–No te vayas, no me dejes sola. –No sé de donde salió esa suplica, solo me nació hacerla, aunque sé que él en un futuro se convertirá en un verdugo que seguro me romperá el corazón, no quiero que me deje sola.

Veo que me mira algo desconcertado, no me dice nada y no sé qué pensar, lo suelto creyendo que tal vez lo estoy molestando, pero el aun así no se va.

-Volveré pronto. –Lo escucho decir al fin, su porte vuelve a ser serio y seguro pero su mirada no me quita la vista de encima, le sonrió lo mejor que puedo y el parece contemplarme un poco mas hasta que siento que se voltea para irse.

En ese momento recuerdo que no traigo nada más que su camisa puesta.

-¡Livi! ¡No tengo ropa para salir de aquí! –Le grito, pero el ya se encuentra afuera, voltea su rostro hacia mí y sonríe astutamente antes de perderse de mi vista.

CONTINUARA…. Me entretuve mucho haciendo este capítulo, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo, en el siguiente capitulo habra Lemon, me estoy esforzando mucho para el siguiente... Así que apoyenme porfa.

Por favor comenten..


	18. Chapter 18

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con ¨ ¨**

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece, pero la historia es totalmente mía, y cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **UN SUSPIRO DE LIBERTAD**

 **CAPITULO 18**

Justo tenían que llamarme de la oficina cuando planeaba divertirme con Nike, si no hubiera surgido ese percance en estos momentos ella estaría entre mis brazos _"¡maldito Bard!"_

-¿¡Sera posible que me expliques porque demonios me hiciste venir tan rápido!? –Reniego viendolo con la peor de mis miradas. Siempre se las arregla para arruinarme las cosas.

-No es para tanto Livi. –Trata de hacerse el desentendido el desgraciado, mientras toma su copa de vino y se lo bebe de un trago.

-¿¡Que no es para tanto!? ¡Si no me hubieras llamado pidiéndome que viniera hasta aquí, en estos momentos estuviera haciendo algo mejor! –Prácticamente grito, no puedo evitar que su despreocupación me saque de quicio, haciéndome recordar con más ansias que deje un asunto pendiente con Nike, un asunto que me moría por consolidar.

Veo que alza una ceja ante mi reacción. – ¿Qué es eso que estas tan desesperado por hacer?

-¡Eso no te incumbe! –Le digo rápidamente, ya que si lo dejo indagar un poco mas puede que llegue a adivinar mis intenciones y eso sería un problema ya que se ha vuelto el defensor del angelito que tengo secuestrado en mi casa, obviamente influenciado por sus sentimientos a la temperamental hermana de Nike.

Observo que no dice nada, solo me mira fijamente pensativo por unos instantes y luego vuelve a hablar. –En todo caso no es mi culpa, fue tu idea que yo me encargara de este contrato, y esta es la segunda vez que lo intento, sabes que la primera tu valiosa bioquímica desconocida me dejo plantado, y ahora aunque si vino, apenas y se quedo quince minutos.

Por suerte no insistió con el tema, me sentí más relajado, tome la otra copa de vino que se encontraba intacta y la bebí tranquilamente –Así que... Estuviste con ella por unos quince minutos ¿Y no pudiste hacerla firmar un contrato? Parece que te estás haciendo viejo, ya perdiste la técnica.

-¡No te burles de esa forma! –Se hace el ofendido.

-Además, esa mujer que elegiste para el nuevo proyecto ¡Es terrible! ¡Y esta buenísima...! –Sonríe recordándola. – ¿No me digas que por eso la contrataste?

No le hago caso, además poco me importa su apariencia, lo que me interesa es el fármaco que está desarrollando. – ¡Yo no soy como tú! No necesito tirarme todo lo que traiga falda.

-No siempre traen falda. –Bard parece reírse levemente. –Además yo solo vivo para adorar lo más hermoso del mundo y en este caso son las mujeres. –Sonríe con más ganas y yo suspiro fastidiado al pensar que perdí el tiempo con el mujeriego de Bard mientras Nike me espera en casa. _"Ella me está esperando_ " Esta vez sonrió ansioso.

-Bien, no sé qué harás pero tienes que hacer lo que sea necesario para que ella firme lo antes posible. –Le digo mientras trato de levantarme para irme.

-¡Espera! –Me detiene antes de que si quiera me levante.

Lo miro seriamente, no sé si se me nota que estoy tan desesperado por irme pero él parece divertido. –Livi nunca te he visto tan desesperado por irte.

-No fastidies y dime lo que quieres. –Le respondo cortante.

-En este caso, tendrás que encontrarte con ella tu mismo. –Veo que se sirve mas vino, pero me sigue mirando inquisitivamente.

-¿Porque parece que te divierte que tenga que reunirme con ella? –Le pregunto con algo de curiosidad.

Parece muy emocionado. –Créeme lo sabrás cuando la veas. –Me sonríe. –Además dijo que solo pensaría en aceptar si tú personalmente hablabas con ella. –Se encoge de hombros haciéndose el indignado. –Al parecer es una persona de mucho carácter y no le agrado mucho.

-¿Que paso entre ustedes? –Pregunto esta vez interesado al saber que a una mujer no le agrade Bardwin.

-Te lo contare, pero si prometes no burlarte de mí. –Parecía ahora algo sorprendido eso me hizo tomar más interés en lo que paso, además de que si tengo que lograr que firme el contrato debo saber cómo es ella.

 **FLASH BACK**

El pelirrubio de ojos ámbar, estaba sentado en uno de los restaurantes más elegantes de la ciudad, suspiraba frustrado mientras golpeteaba con sus dedos la mesa impacientemente, miraba a todos lados al darse cuenta de que era el centro de atención de toda las mujeres del lugar y de algunos hombres, y aunque en otras circunstancias les hubiera regalado una de sus arrebatadoras sonrisas de conquistador en ese momento sentía una rabia terrible al sentirse por segunda vez en su vida, plantado por una mujer. Casi había pasado una hora desde la cita que tenia con la mujer que sería la jefa del centro de investigación de fármacos y ella no se había dignado a aparecer. Estaba a punto de levantarse de su sitio para largarse de ahí, cuando la vio entrar.

Una mujer alta y despampanante meneaba sus curvas en su dirección. – _"Las diosas existen"_ –Pensó Bard poniendo su típica sonrisa coqueta y deslumbrante. Aquella figura bien proporcionada traía un pantalón negro pegado fielmente a sus curvas, una camisa azul vaporosa envolvía esos enormes senos que Bardwin apreciaba. – ¿Señorita Hawk? –Pregunto por mera cortesía, ya que estaba seguro de que era ella.

-Doctora Hawk. –Corrigió la mujer, con una voz que a Bardwin le pareció sensual.

-Es un placer conocer a una mujer tan inteligente y tan hermosa como usted, por un momento pensé que las diosas habían descendido a la tierra. –Le dijo con galantería mientras tomaba su mano y le daba un beso en esta.

Ella sonrió según Bardwin muy complacida. –Estoy tan agradecido por ser yo el que tenga el honor de cerrar el trato con usted.

-¿Podemos ir a lo importante? Tanta charlatanería insulsa me está dando dolor de cabeza –Respondió ella, dejando mudo a Bard, que veía con sorpresa como aquella que parecía una diosa se comportaba como una sabelotodo arrogante, y que ahora que la miraba mejor parecía reírse de él.

-Discúlpeme yo no quise… -Comenzó Bard a hablar tratando de no creer que una mujer estuviera burlándose de él.

-¿Acaso no presto atención cuando le dije que no me interesa escuchar sus piropos sin sentido? ¿O es que no tolera que cualquier mujer le rechace? Probablemente nunca le ha pasado y en este momento este en shock, lo comprendo, y me disculpo con su ego, pero estoy perdiendo mi tiempo, y créame que usted no es irresistible. –Culmino la mujer con una sonrisa de suficiencia y un aire de dominio de sí misma.

- _"¡Es una bruja!"_ –Pensó para sus adentros, mientras dejaba sus mañas de conquistador de lado y se tornaba serio. –Bien, aquí está el contrato del que dispone la compañía, si se tomara la molestia de leerlo y firmar, si desea puede consultar con un abogado por si tiene algunas dudas. –Le dijo él, mientras le pasaba el contrato entre sus manos.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo? –Hablo ella, sin siquiera pasar una mirada por el dicho contrato, mientras encajaba su vista en Bard.

-Claro que sí. –Le contesta él, un poco aturdido al ver que a ella no parecía afectarle su presencia, _"aunque no sería la primera"_ pensó recordando a su pequeña asistente que últimamente no podía quitarse de la mente.

-¿Porque desean que yo exclusivamente sea la jefa de este proyecto? –Pregunto con una sonrisa curiosa.

-Pues el presidente de la compañía Livius detallo exclusivamente que tenía que ser usted, las razones exactas no las sé, aunque al leer su hoja de vida puedo ver que usted es alguien muy capaz y sobresaliente, supongo que es por eso. –Contesto el rubio.

Ella sonrió con más ganas. –Hay muchas personas sobresalientes en este mundo. –Dijo poniéndose pensativa por un instante. –Firmare. –Dijo ella viendo como Bardwin parecía suspirar con alivio. –Pero solo firmare cuando haya hablado en persona con el presidente. –Corto rotundamente, mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

-Espere. –Pidió Bardwin al ver que ella parecía retirarse y él se quedaba derrotado al ver que no había cumplido con la orden de su terco e imposible sobrino que seguro lo castigaría con horas de trabajo explotador.

-Dile a tu jefe que me hable en persona, solo así aceptare. –Dijo ella con confianza. –Tendrás que cenar solo Casanova. –Le guiño un ojo mientras salía de ahí con un porte de reina.

- _"¡El no es mi jefe!"_ –Pensó molesto, pero luego suspiro al no poder ni siquiera mentirse a sí mismo.

…***********…..

-¡Livi puedes quitar esa sonrisa de tu cara! –Se queja Bard, pero es que realmente hubiera pagado una fortuna por verlo humillado y de pronto una desconocida lo había logrado, ahora ya tenía motivos personales para contratarla.

-¿Que se siente ser rechazado? –Le pregunto divertido y él me mira ofendido.

-¡No molestes! Además no es la primera vez que me pasa, las mujeres están locas... –Veo que Bard sonríe genuinamente y su mente divaga por unos instantes.

-Bien, haz una cita con ella mañana, iré personalmente a ver a tu diosa caída. –Le digo, mientras me levanto para irme lo más rápido posible, aunque escucho la voz de Bardwin tras de mi gritándome _¡No soy tu maldita secretaria!_

Sonrió ante la furia de Bard, me siento de un extraño buen humor, me dirijo a mi auto para volver con Nike, pero ni bien salgo del restaurante suena mi celular, por un momento pienso en no contestar pero al final decido hacerlo. –Dime. –Contesto, sabiendo que es de la oficina. Escucho a Luna al otro lado, parece de mal humor.

-El señor Klauss Marsden está aquí.

Al oír aquello mi buen humor se esfuma al instante. _"¡Maldición!"_

…..************…..

Habían pasado varias horas desde que Livi se fue, casi podía ver el atardecer asomarse. Neil había venido recurrentemente para ver si se me ofrecía algo aunque siento que su intención es meramente vigilarme, trato de sentirme más cómoda con su presencia, pero que lo único que traiga puesto sea la camisa de Livi no está ayudando en nada. Decido subir y buscar al menos con que taparme un poco más, me siento frustrada pero a la vez extrañamente aliviada de que en esa casa no haya ropa de mujer. Me dirijo a la habitación de Livi, y rebuscando en su armario me dispongo a ponerme uno de sus pantalones chándal que supongo que utiliza para hacer ejercicio.

" _¡Genial! ¡Me queda muy holgado y demasiado largo!"_ Trato de ajustarlo lo más que puedo a mi cintura y doblar la parte de abajo para no arrastrarlo. _"Parezco una niña tratando de disfrazarse con ropa de adulto"_ reniego mientras me miro en el espejo de cuerpo completo de Livi.

Suspiro agotada aunque no he hecho nada en todo el día, bajo en dirección de la cocina _"¡Ya que me tuvo encerrada aquí todo el día, le dejare el refrigerador vacio!"_ me digo a mi misma, pero al bajar veo la libertad delante de mis ojos.

Una de las empleadas parece haberse descuidado y dejo la puerta abierta, sonrió complacida y decido librarme un poco de todo ese encierro.

Salgo de la casa antes de que alguien se dé cuenta y camino muy cuidadosamente por los alrededores. _"Debe gastarse un dineral en cuidar de esta casa_ " rodeo la casa, me doy cuenta que tiene varias cámaras por fuera, veo un sendero rodeado de arboles en la parte trasera. _"Pasear por un rato me vendría bien"_

-¿Quién es usted? –Escucho a alguien atrás de mí, me volteo al instante y veo a una mujer mayor de estatura baja mirarme sospechosamente.

Es la empleada a la que le debo el que este afuera.

-Yo... soy... trabajo para el dueño. –Le digo sin pensarlo mucho.

Siento como me mira de arriba abajo escudriñando mi apariencia. –Claro. –Me dice tranquilamente, mientras veo como vuelve a entrar a la casa, por algún extraño motivo me siento nerviosa, me asomo por la ventana y veo como aquella mujer está hablando por teléfono y me mira acusadoramente. _"¡Esta llamando a la policía!"_ fue lo primero que pensé, y antes de darme cuenta me encontraba huyendo de ahí, me fui por el sendero era de esperarse que no me creyera nada por la forma en la que iba vestida, quien usa botas con un chándal y una camisa de hombre que es obvio que no es mía.

El cielo no parecía estar de mi parte, ya que al instante siento una brisa fría, el cielo está completamente nublado _"¿Porque siempre llueve cuando vengo a esta casa?"_ debe ser mi maldición personal, gimo mientras corro lo más rápido que puedo al sentir las frías gotas caer fuertemente. _"¡Me congelare hasta morir!"_ Tirite por el frio que hizo de repente.

Corrí por lo que parecían varios minutos, hasta que la respiración ya no me dio. _"Me perdí"_ no reconocía el lugar y sin darme cuenta me salí del sendero, ahora solo veía arboles a mi alrededor, mis pantalones estaban embarrados por arrastrarlos y la camisa estaba totalmente pegada a mi cuerpo al estar mojada, moría de frio y ya casi no veía bien al haber anochecido.

Camine un poco al no poder correr más, y pude reconocer un lugar _"El invernadero"_ suspire aliviado y me dirigí ahí lentamente al sentir mis músculos entumidos.

Ni bien entre pude sentirme más tranquila, algunas de las flores ahí parecían brillar, así que me acerque a estas y me recosté justo al lado, estaba muy cansada, me acurruque en posición fetal para tratar de calentarme a mí misma.

…..**********…

-¡A QUE TE REFIERES CON QUE NO LA ENCUENTRAN! –Grite, sin darme cuenta había perdido los estribos cuando llegue y me dijeron que Nike no estaba por ninguna parte.

-La buscamos desde que nos enteramos de que se perdió, al menos estamos seguros de que no salió de los terrenos. –Me explica Neil, parece estar preocupado.

-Lo lamento mucho Livius-sama, no sabía que ella era su invitada. –Se disculpa la empleada que confundió a Nike.

Ni siquiera quiero mirarla a la cara porque podría despedirla a pesar de que ha trabajado para mí por más de diez años, al parecer Neil entiende y le pide que se marche.

-Si no salió de los terrenos ¡¿Dónde está Neil?! ¡¿Sabes el frio que está haciendo afuera?! –Le grito nuevamente.

-Lo sé, señor. –Se explica, veo que esta serio, no quiero desquitar mi frustración con él, pero me enerva saber que Nike desapareció.

-Iré a buscarla. –Digo, y aunque normalmente el me diría que no lo hiciera, que él se encargaría, no lo hace.

Nunca había hecho algo por el estilo por una mujer, pero simplemente no puedo permitir que algo le pase, al menos no mientras este con migo, o eso es lo que quiero creer. La tormenta cae fuertemente, por lo menos espero que no haya sido tan tonta como para salir sin abrigo.

Conozco perfectamente mi propiedad, así que la recorro sin problemas, aunque algo me dice que Nike no tomo los caminos pre hechos, así que me dispongo a seguir los senderos mas perdidos y es un alivio encontrar huellas de unos zapatos de mujer, es seguro que es ella, ya que nadie del servicio camina por esos lugares más que yo.

Al poco tiempo me encuentro frente al invernadero de mi madre, no venia aquí desde hace años, me siento reacio a entrar pero Nike podría estar ahí.

-¿Nike? –La llamo desde afuera, pero nadie contesta. Dejo de pensarlo mucho y entro, enciendo las luces que se encuentran camufladas detrás de una de las plantas y la veo recostada en el suelo con su cabello cubriendo gran parte de su cuerpo y rostro.

Me tiembla la mano, es increíble que sienta temor porque algo le haya pasado, inconscientemente me muevo hasta quedar al lado de su cuerpo encogido por el frio, me agacho y la toco _"Esta muy fría"_ parece dormir así que sin querer despertarla, la tomo en mis brazos, siento como ella oculta su cabeza en mi pecho y me abraza buscando calor, la aprisiono mas contra mí y salgo de ahí. Veo a Neil parado justo afuera, esta mojado igual que yo, pero parece aliviado de que la encontrara, me dirige hasta el auto que seguro que trajo ni bien supo que ella estaba ahí, me abrió la puerta de atrás y yo entre aun con Nike en brazos.

Condujo en dirección a mi casa que no estaba tan lejos de ahí. – ¿Nike-sama está bien? –Me pregunto casi al llegar, sabía que quería preguntarme por ella ni bien me vio.

La mire, y limpie el agua que caía de su frente, se veía relajada desde que la cargue y no paraba de removerse buscando más mi calor. –Ella está bien. –Sonreí aun viéndola, cuando fije mi vista en el espejo me di cuenta que Neil me veía con un gesto complacido, aunque al instante se puso serio.

Ignore aquello y me dispuse a salir cuando llegamos, la lluvia caía mas débilmente ahora, Neil marco la contraseña por mi y entre para dirigirme a mi habitación sin mirar atrás, la coloque encima de la cama y me senté a su lado. –Eres un ángel muy travieso ¿por qué mueves tus alas con tanta desesperación? – Le pregunte disfrutando de su rostro dormido.

Me arrodille a su lado y comencé a desabotonar la camisa mojada de Nike, con los movimientos menos bruscos posibles logre quitársela y procedí a hacer lo mismo con sus botas y los calcetines, sus pies estaban muy fríos, cuando quise quitarle el chándal sentí su mirada, la vi y pude ver esos ojos verdes mirarme molestos.

-¿Te interrumpo? –Pregunto con su vocecita furiosa, no pude evitar sonreír, extrañaba su voz retadora.

-En realidad sí. –Le conteste y sentí que ella se molestaba mas y se sentaba apartándome lejos.

-¡Puedo desvestirme sola! –Me riñe y al instante se sonroja _"¡Dios! ¡Es adorable!"_

Me alejo un poco de ella y veo como se cubre con una almohada mientras busca con la mirada probablemente algo más grande con que cubrirse. _"Eso no servirá de nada"_ Sonrió y disfruto de sus nervios.

-¿Como me encontraste? –Me pregunta viéndome fijamente.

Al instante recuerdo que debería estar molesto con ella por haber salido sin mi permiso.

-¡¿No te dije que me esperaras dentro de la casa?! –Le riño y ella parece pensar en que escusa darme.

-Solo quería recorrer la casa por afuera, y hubo una confusión y tuve que huir porque me perseguía la policía y me perdí, llovió muy fuerte, tus pantalones eran muy largos, y…

Me mate de risa, no podía creer que me estuviera riendo tanto, es la primera vez que rio de esa forma desde hace muchos años y lo hizo posible ella.

-¡Livi no te rías! –Me exige ella con su pequeño puchero caprichoso, yo relaje mi respiración tratando de no reírme más y la mire fijamente, tenía el rostro sonrojado y había dejado de lado la almohada mientras cruzaba sus brazos bajo sus pechos con gesto de molestia, pero eso me daba una mejor vista de sus hermosos atributos.

Pareció darse cuenta porque rápidamente se volvió a cubrir. Me acerque más a ella y le quite la almohada, se sobresalto y me miro nerviosa, la levante dejándola frente a mi mientras yo la veía desde arriba y con manos agiles le bajaba el chándal, ella no pareció negarse pero la veía temblar como una pequeña ave mojada.

-Tienes un hermoso cuerpo, no te avergüences de él. –Le digo mientras hago que levante sus pies para quitarle el chándal por completo.

-No me avergüenzo de mi cuerpo, me avergüenzo de que TÚ me veas. –Me explica, su voz parece temblar al igual que su hermoso cuerpo y eso me causa risa pero a la vez me enciende más.

Me paro frente a ella y a la vez me quito la camisa mojada, lo hago muy lentamente para no amedrentarla, pero ella tiene un gesto de querer huir, sonrió ante lo que se que está pasando por su cabeza y camino en dirección a la puerta y la cierro con llave. Escuche su sobresalto ni bien lo hice.

-Ni se te ocurra querer saltar por la ventana.-Le dije y ella pareció contener un suspiro asombrado, no puedo creer que aquello de verdad le haya pasado por la mente.

Deje caer la camisa sobre la alfombra, y me pare nuevamente frente a ella, vi su mirada nerviosa recorrerme.

-Quítame los pantalones. –Le dije y vi su rosto desencajado mirarme sin comprender.

-¿Quieres que, qué...? –Me pregunto aun sin comprender del todo.

Sonreí ante su fuerte sonrojo. –Me pregunto Nike... realmente me pregunto ¿por qué pareces tan ingenua?

Parece divagar ante mi pregunta y mira de un lado a otro sin saber que decir. -No importa. –Le digo ansioso por continuar lo que habíamos dejado.

-Se que escuchaste lo que te dije antes Nike. –Le digo tratando de que reaccione. –Adelante hazlo. –Le exijo.

Siento que sus manos temblorosas empiezan a quitarme el cinturón y a desabrocharme el pantalón, no puedo evitar excitarme al saber que ella me los está quitando, sin esperármelo siento un roce, gimo y al instante ella se disculpa balbuceando incoherencias nerviosa.

-¡Ya no aguanto! –Digo tomándola de los brazos mientras prácticamente la lanzo a la cama, escucho su pequeño grito al caer en ella, me pongo encima de ella, apenas tocándola, pero fijando mi mirada en sus ojos asustados, tomo uno de sus mechones de cabello que tanto me gustan y lo acerco a mi rostro. _"Jazmín"_ paso mi mano por su rostro y luego por sus labios carnosos.

-Ya no hay escapatoria Nike.

 **CONTINUARA…** Recuerdan que dije que este iba a ser el capitulo con Lemon, pues me confundí terriblemente, para mi sorpresa ya tengo hecho el Lemon y es el siguiente capítulo, esta vez de verdad, solo estoy algo distraída, lo siento.

Pero no sé si publicar dos capítulos seguidos… Comenten por favor.


	19. Chapter 19

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con ¨ ¨**

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece, pero la historia es totalmente mía, y cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

 **Historia AU (Universo Alterno)**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **UN SUSPIRO DE LIBERTAD**

 **CAPITULO 19**

No puedo despegar la vista de su mirada azul profundo, sus ojos dilatados me mantienen presa, su respiración parece tan o más agitada que la mía, siento sus manos en mi cabello y como me jala hacia él que está prácticamente encima de mí, no me doy cuenta en qué momento me besa, es tan feroz que no puedo seguirle el ritmo, mi beso es torpe y descuidado pero el parece aun así disfrutar de mis labios.

-Sabes bien. –Me susurra mientras siento como una de sus manos se pierde en mi espalda desabrochando mi brasier, se levanta ligeramente y jala de el para quitármelo por completo, siento tanta vergüenza que me cubro con las manos al instante, escucho su leve risa y luego sus manos tomando de las mías y apresándomelas por encima de la cabeza.

Me deja ahí recostada mientras se levanta y termina de sacarse por completo el pantalón quedando solo en bóxer, no me atrevo a mirarlo _"¡No seas cobarde!" "Haz visto esta clase de escenas en las películas, bueno... aunque nunca tan candentes"_ bajo mi mirada fugazmente solo porque la curiosidad me está matando _"¡Esta completamente desnudo!"_

Dejo de mirar y mi corazón parece acelerarse más _"¡me está dando un ataque!" "¿Y como rayos esa cosa puede esconderse dentro de su pantalón?"_

-¿No me miraras? –Me pregunta, su tono parece burlón y me provoca llevarle la contra.

Me apoyo en mis codos y lo miro directamente ahí, siento calor en todo el rostro, pero no me retractare. Frunzo el ceño al mirarlo más detenidamente y siento como él se acerca, vuelvo a estar vulnerable ante la cercanía.

-¿Quieres tocarme? –Me pregunta juguetonamente, pero su voz parece ronca y pesada.

-No... –Le digo, pero en realidad si sentía curiosidad por hacerlo.

Parece divertirse por mi estado vulnerable. Antes de poder reclamarle por su burla siento que me encarcela con sus brazos contra la cama.

-Siento que espere una eternidad por este momento, así que lo disfrutare. –Me dice mientras baja lentamente hasta mi vientre y con su lengua recorre mi cuerpo, me sobresalto y sin querer lo jalo del cabello, escucho un gruñido de su parte y su mirada retadora que me advierte no moverme.

Sus ojos penetrantes parecen querer vengarse, me da un escalofrió al sentir sus manos en mi trasero delineando las orillas de mi ropa interior, me remuevo inquieta y aprovechando eso las jala sin previo aviso, quitándomelas, arrugo las sabanas debajo de mi con mis manos, estoy muy nerviosa por lo que se acerca y ya no hay vuelta atrás, estoy asustada, pero aun así lo deseo.

Siento su respiración entre mis piernas, miro al techo blanco esperando distraerme con cualquier cosa para no gemir como se que podría hacer, ya que desde minutos atrás tengo que morderme el labio.

-Ángel, haz caído en las manos equivocadas. –Me dice mientras besa muy despacio mis piernas ascendiendo poco a poco.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Pregunto jadeando un poco.

-Cuando un demonio profana a un ángel, ya no hay vuelta atrás, estarás marcada por sus manos de por vida. –Su voz suena seria, pero es tan incitadora que me pierdo en el.

Siento su rostro frente a mí nuevamente y su beso exigente, se apoya contra todo mi cuerpo y siento su erección contra mí.

-¿Sientes eso? –Me pregunta, quiero ignorar aquella pregunta vergonzosa pero mi cabeza se mueve afirmativamente.

-Voy a hacerte mía. –Con esa sola frase todo mi cuerpo tiembla y se quiere contraer con las sensaciones que me provoca.

Su voz esta tan segura de sí misma, y sé que cualquier mujer que oyera aquello de parte de él no podría negarse jamás. _"¿entonces porque yo?"_

Cubre uno de mis senos con su mano mientras siento su boca en el otro, cierro los ojos con fuerza esperando controlarme, pero succiona tan fuerte y con ansias que se me escapan gimoteos al ver que mi autocontrol se va junto con mi cordura.

Mi cabeza da vueltas y siento mucho calor en mi entre pierna _"¿Acaso esto es normal?"_ antes de poder gimotear nuevamente siento su boca exigente y al fin puedo seguiré la corriente, voy a su mismo ritmo y se siente maravilloso, él parece feliz por mi reacción, siento sus manos en mis piernas separándolas para poder acomodarse entre ellas, me asusto pero no parece hacer nada más que posarse sobre mí, me vuelvo a relajar con sus besos que bajan su intensidad.

Me separa de su beso, casi no tenía aire en mis pulmones, siento su frente pegada a la mía y sus jadeos fuertes me encienden aun mas, sin darme cuenta mis manos recorren su espalda amplia y él parece sisear ante mi tacto.

Presiona con su pelvis otra vez hacia mí y yo arqueo la espalda por la sensación, lo vuelve a hacer con más fuerza y sé que ya perdí todo, mi vida, mi alma y mi cuerpo.

Dejo a su merced mi cuello mientras me retuerzo y siento su lengua pasar por ahí, sé que me está dejando chupetones, yo realmente los detesto pero en ese momento ya no soy consciente de nada más que de él empujándose contra mí.

-¿Te arrepientes? –Apenas escucho que me pregunta, mi razón parece querer despertar, pero esta drogada de él.

-No. –Le respondo después de un rato y siento sus labios en mis senos, y una mano en mi zona intima _"Dios que vergüenza"_ me toca como si se le hubiera perdido algo ahí y trata de encontrarlo y eso me está volviendo loca.

Parece concentrado en mis gestos, puesto que no me quita la mirada de encima, muero de la vergüenza ante su descaro, pero lo que me está haciendo me hace reaccionar inevitablemente y siento las palpitaciones en esa zona con más intensidad, hasta que gimo con fuerza sintiéndome liberada de un placer que nunca había sentido en mi vida.

-Buena chica. –Me susurra cerca de mi oído y me siento satisfecha ante aquella sensación.

-No te relajes aun no hemos terminado. –Me dice y vuelvo a sentir sus labios contra los míos, me rodea la cintura y se reacomoda mejor entre mis piernas, ya sé lo que viene _"¿Se lo digo o no?" "¿Qué hago?" "¿Qué hago?"_

Me puse nerviosa y mis músculos se tensaron, Livi pareció darse cuenta porque se detuvo justo a tiempo.

-¿Sucede algo? –Pregunta aun restregándose contra mí, mientras yo trato de no volverme a perder en las sensaciones.

-Yo…no… yo... soy virgen. –Le digo apenas, siento que se detiene, fijo mi mirada en sus ojos y parece sorprendido, luego escucho su risa.

-¿Es una broma? –Me pregunta.

-Es verdad. –Le digo y parece pensativo por unos segundos.

-Ya veo... eso explica muchas cosas. –Dice en voz alta, no sé si me lo dice a mí o es para sí mismo.

-¿Tomas la pastilla? –Me pregunta y yo me sorprendo.

-Eh… no. –Contesto y ahora sí parece frustrado.

-¿Nunca he tenido a una virgen, se supone que debería ser precavido? –Parece contrariado.

-¿Me estas preguntando? –Le digo, estoy algo ofendida por su reacción _"¡¿Tan malo es que sea virgen?!"_

Parece meditar por unos segundos más, no puede ser que sea así de malo, decido empujarlo de mi cuerpo para irme.

-¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! –Me dice deteniéndome mientras se vuelve a presionar contra mí.

-Si ya no quieres, mejor para mi paz mental. –Le digo tratando de apartarlo, pero es como si tratara de mover una enorme roca.

Me sonríe y no sé lo que planea en realidad. –Solo estaba pensando en tratar de ser mas gentil pero realmente no es lo mío.

Coloca sus manos en mi trasero y me empuja hacia él, lo siento en mi zona íntima, iba a decirle algo pero el aire se va de mis pulmones cuando siento la embestida, me quejo y remuevo por el dolor repentino.

-No te muevas, o será más doloroso. –Me susurra con la voz entrecortada.

-No puedo evitarlo ¡me duele! –Le grito molesta ante su rudeza.

-Solo será un segundo. –Me dice _"¿trata de reconfortarme con eso?"_

Siento que se mueve encima de mí, no está siendo nada gentil, así que trato de adaptarme, siento como sale y vuelve a entrar, el dolor parece ir desapareciendo poco a poco y sorpresivamente me hayo gimiendo, nunca había escuchado mi voz así, es un tremendo impacto para mí el estar disfrutando de esta forma.

-¡Dios eres la mejor! –Me dice entre jadeos, me tenso ante eso, y no puedo evitar pensar en las otras mujeres que él tuvo.

Parece implementar más fuerza, y siento mucho calor en mi bajo vientre, mis jadeos son silenciados nuevamente por su boca, siento un placer enorme comenzar a embargarme, empiezo a arquearme y lo abrazo con más fuerza hacia mí, hasta que lo siento llegar, aquel liquido caliente dentro de mí, y solo escucho nuestros gemidos, cierro mis ojos embargada por el clímax y su respiración agitada contra mi cuello.

Siento su cadera aun empujando un poco contra mí y escucho su voz ronca y cansada. –Abre los ojos. –Suena a una orden, pero no tengo las fuerzas suficientes para llevarle la contra.

Lo miro fijamente y veo sus pupilas dilatadas y llenas de placer. –Bésame. –Me pide y yo no me niego cierro los ojos y lo hago, lento, suave, dulce.

Vuelvo a abrirlos y lo veo nuevamente mirándome, parece complacido, pero puedo percibir incertidumbre en su mirada.

Siento que se quiere levantar, dejo de abrazarlo y quito mis manos de su cuerpo, pero el parece tener otra idea porque me toma del trasero y me levanta con él, con mis piernas enroscadas en sus caderas y con el aun dentro de mí.

-¿Qué haces? –Lo cuestiono al sentir un escalofrió por mi espalda con el movimiento.

No me responde, pero veo que nos dirigimos al baño, me sienta encima del lavabo y sale de mí muy despacio, gimo ante aquello y puedo ver la sangre en mí y en él, lo miro pero solo puedo ver su rostro lleno de orgullo _"¡Pervertido!"_

Veo como se dispone a abrir la ducha dejando caer agua caliente, vuelve hacia mí y cargándome como antes me lleva hasta posarme debajo de la ducha, al instante mi cuerpo reacciona al agua, doy un largo suspiro relajado, siento su mano otra vez en mi zona intima y me sobresalto al no esperármelo.

-Tranquila solo estoy tratando de lavarte. –Me dice, pero lo único que puedo pensar es que es un pervertido, porque tiene un rostro muy complacido.

-Mañana debes comprar la pastilla del día después. –Me dice y tan pronto como lo terminó de decir vuelvo a la realidad. _"¿Que hice?"_

-Me tengo que ir. –Digo, pero siento su presión en mí nuevamente, me fijo en sus ojos y está molesto.

-¡No te irás! –Me alza la voz.

Frunzo el ceño, ha despertado la terca en mí. –Ya es tarde, mi hermana debe estar preocupada por mí.

-Mañana se lo explicas. –Me dice, mientras pasa sus manos por mis cabellos como le gusta hacer.

-¡¿Mañana?! ¡No puedo pasar la noche fuera de casa! –Contraataco y me dispongo a salir de la ducha, pero siento como sus manos me retienen de mis caderas.

-¡Suéltame! –Le exijo.

-¡Oblígame! –Me responde.

Lo empujo pero no parece surtir efecto más bien el parece divertirse con mi berrinche mientras más me sacudo.

-¿A dónde iras Nike si no tienes ropa que usar? –Se burla y me enfurece más ya que no había pensado en eso.

Me da un beso brusco sin importarle que me niegue y me suelta mientras toma una toalla y sale del baño. _"¡Maldito!"_

Hago lo mismo que él y me cubro con una toalla y salgo de ahí, lo veo recostado en la cama con un pantalón ligero, me sonríe al verme salir y hace ademan para que me acerque y recueste a su lado, lo ignoro y abro su armario, tomo otro chándal de ejercicio y me lo pongo, como era de esperarse me hace holgado y muy largo, lo doblo de brazos y piernas, tomo mis zapatos y con toda dignidad me dispongo a irme de ahí, el parece reírse de mí pero no me detiene.

Bajo las escaleras rápidamente, veo mi bolso en el sillón negro, lo recojo y me lo cuelgo y camino a la salida, la intento abrir y me doy cuenta de que olvide por completo que estaba cerrada. _"¡Con razón no hizo nada para detenerme!"_ vuelvo con paso rápido arriba y lo encuentro recostado igual que antes, pero esta vez con una sonrisa de ganador.

-¡¿Cual es la contraseña?! –Se encoge de hombros y se levanta para quedar parado frente a mí.

-Livi, por favor mi hermana de verdad se va a preocupar. –Opto por rogarle ya que no me queda de otra.

-Nike ¿tú en realidad crees que me importa lo que piense o sienta tu hermana? –Su mirada parece haber cambiado, parece frio.

-¿Y te importa lo que yo sienta? –Le pregunto, veo como relaja la mirada y vuelve a ponerse pensativo.

No me contesta y no puedo evitar pasar mi mano por su rostro, otra vez aparece la necesidad de reconfortarlo aunque no sé porque, siento como con su mano hace a un lado la mía, siento que fue muy brusco pero antes de poder protestar lo tengo pegado a mi besándome ferozmente, vuelve a morderme y yo lo alejo al sentir el sabor de la sangre en mis labios.

-¡Me mordiste de nuevo! –Me quejo, pero él no responde, veo como saca una camiseta del armario, se la coloca y luego toma un suéter y me lo coloca sin siquiera preguntármelo. Luego de eso me jala en dirección de la planta baja, no digo nada solo me dejo llevar, escucho como presiona el código de la puerta, quiero ver así que me asomo pero él me empuja levemente y cubre con su cuerpo el famoso y secreto código.

Abre la puerta y me jala nuevamente, me hace subir a su auto y cuando él lo hace también, arranca.

-¿Me llevaras a casa? –Le pregunto, pero él no me contesta ni me mira _"¡Que orgulloso que es!"_

Debe ser casi media noche, me deja en la entrada de mi casa, me bajo y aunque me despido él no me contesta, entro y recién escucho como el auto vuelve a arrancar.

Cierro la puerta de mi casa, y doy un largo suspiro.

-¿Cansada Nike? –Escucho la voz de Kara y nuevamente los nervios me invaden. _"¿¡Y ahora que!?"_

 **CONTINUARA…..** Un capítulo más corto del que suelo hacer normalmente, pero en este sentí que use el esfuerzo de tres capítulos. Creo que estoy complacida con la forma en la que lo escribí. Si ustedes también por favor comenten, quiero saber su opinión.


	20. Chapter 20

**DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece, pero la historia es totalmente mía, y cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **UN SUSPIRO DE LIBERTAD**

 **CAPITULO 20**

No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo estuve sin respirar viendo a mi hermana frente a mí, cuando me di cuenta casi jadeaba al contener tanto tiempo el aire, vi sus ojos verdes iguales a mi mirarme de arriba abajo dándose cuenta de el tipo de ropa que llevaba puesta.

-Yo… -Quise explicarlo de alguna forma pero la imagen de una persona cruzo detrás de mi hermana. _"¿Y ese rubio?"_

Pensé en preguntarle acerca del desconocido pero vi como ella formaba ese pequeño puchero de molestia que tiene al igual que yo. _"Herencia materna"_

-¿De dónde vienes Nike? –Me pregunta, siento su mirada imperturbable, me tenso al instante y extrañamente el rubio igual lo hace.

-¿De quién es esa ropa que traes puesta? –Otra pregunta matadora y tampoco sé como contestarla, veo que el desconocido se cubre la frente con una de sus manos y parece balbucear maldiciones hacia un sobrino suyo.

-Ocurrió un accidente con mi ropa, así que me prestaron esta. –Respondo, en cierta forma es la verdad, pero sé que no será suficiente para detener las suposiciones que se que le están cruzando por la mente, al instante veo como el rubio me hace señales negativas detrás de Kara. _"¿Quién es él? ¿Y qué rayos le pasa?"_

Escucho como Kara se aclara la voz y se para más cerca de mí, tenemos prácticamente la misma altura. –Nike, por si acaso… ¿tienes una extraña relación con alguien llamado Livius, un multimillonario arrogante y de mirada fría? _"¡Es una bruja!"_

-Tu… ¿Como…? –No entiendo como Kara tiene la capacidad de enterarse de ese tipo de cosas, deseo jalarme de los cabellos desesperadamente al haber sido descubierta, pero el desconocido parece haber leído mi mente porque él parece tan frustrado como yo. _"¿Pero porque parece que solo yo veo al rubio de cabello largo?"_

-Seguro, te estarás preguntando ¿cómo lo sé? –Habla de nuevo, pero mi atención se centra solo en el rubio que parece caminar de un lado para otro, se ve tenso y molesto, pero lo más raro de todo es que mi hermana no parece darse cuenta de su presencia. _"¿Un fantasma? ¿Sera posible?"_

-Ese día en tu habitación ¿era él verdad? –El fantasma rubio pasa a segundo plano al escuchar aquello, no tenía ni idea de que Kara sabía lo de aquella noche _"que vergüenza"_

-¡No es lo que parece! – No lo pensé, solo lo dije, y ella meneo la cabeza negativamente.

-Ya no te preguntare, o empezaras a mentirme más de la cuenta, solo quiero que me escuches. –Parecía preocupada y mi culpa creció. –¿Estas dispuesta a sufrir lo que sea necesario por esa relación?

-¡SI! ¡Digo no! … no lo sé… -Suspiro resignada, como decirle que nuestra relación no es normal, y que al parecer la única que va sufrir seré yo.

-Piénsalo Nike, tú decidirás si deseas arriesgarte de esa forma. –Siento sus palabras como si fueran mi condena, bajo la cabeza sintiéndome culpable por mentirle, vulnerable por sentirme a merced de Livi, y tonta por querer seguir viéndolo.

Fijo mi mirada en mi hermana que me ve con pena, se que ella sabe lo que pienso, al menos siempre ha tenido una tremenda facilidad para leerme, paso mi mirada nuevamente por el rubio que me ve con un brillo en sus ojos, no aguanto más la curiosidad y me acerco a verlo con más detalle, tiene unos ojos ámbar muy bonitos, el parece abrir sus ojos sorprendido por interrumpir su espacio personal.

-El es Bardwin, el tío de Livius y también mi jefe. –Me quedo anonadada, y me alejo un par de pasos avergonzada.

-Creí que era un fantasma. –Murmure para mí misma, pero el rubio pareció oírme porque rompió a reírse.

-Realmente pareces especial Nike-chan. –Me sonríe mientras me ve ¿con cariño? _"Los de esa familia son en realidad raros"_

Veo como el tal Bardwin mira a mi hermana por largos instantes, le sonríe de forma coqueta mientras se aleja hacia la salida. Oigo un "piénsalo pequeña" para luego desaparecer tras la puerta, no entiendo que paso entre ellos, pero sé que debió ser algo que realmente consterno a Kara, ya que aunque ella nunca es demasiado expresiva con sus emociones, se que en estos momentos está molesta y puedo asegurar que no es solo por mí.

-Kara-nee, yo… la verdad es… -Trate de decirle todo, pero las palabras quedaban estancadas en mi garganta. Como poder explicarle a mi hermana que soy la amante de Livi y que en cierta forma me chantajeo para aceptarlo _"aunque ahora no sé si me alejaría si él me libera de nuestro trato"_

-No digas nada, si no es para contarme todo. –Su tono sonó frio _"ella nunca me había hablado con ese tono"_

Veo como se encamina a la puerta principal. – ¿A dónde vas? –Le pregunto al ver que se dispone a irse.

-Saldré a caminar un poco. –Me dice, pero no se voltea a mirarme y solo sale sin decir nada más.

-¡Pero es media noche! –Grito, pero mi hermana ya no está, la culpa me invade aun más.

….*********…

Sentía el viento frio entrar por la ventana, instintivamente mi cuerpo tiembla y empiezo a abrir los ojos al sentirme nuevamente solo. Lo primero que mis ojos ven es aquella antigua habitación, veo la luz en el pasillo de afuera. – ¿Sheyla? –Pregunto sorprendido de verme en mi pasado, observo mi propio cuerpo que ahora tiene la corta edad de aquella vez que se fue de mi lado.

No lo pienso dos veces y me levanto de la cama corriendo lo más rápido que aquel pequeño cuerpo me permita, salgo de la casa y camino por el camino de flores blancas de mi madre, buscándola desesperado hasta que logro verla a lo lejos cubierta por el manto oscuro de la noche con la luna como único testigo de que está ahí, haciendo resplandecer su cabello dorado. – ¡Sheyla! –Grito, pero ella parece no oírme, me acerco más a ella, pero esta junto a alguien. – ¿Quién es él? Afino mi mirada para verlo mejor.

Su figura me resulta familiar, pero no puedo divisarlo bien, el no brilla como Sheyla, parece mas sombrío, veo como mi madre se va siendo seguida por aquella persona, empiezo a correr para alcanzarlos pero el camino me traiciona y caigo, cuando logro levantarme ya no están. _"Se ha ido"_

Mis manos tiemblan _"la necesito_ " de pronto escucho una dulce voz tararear una canción detrás de mí. – ¿Sheyla? –Pregunto volteando a verla, pero no es ella. – ¿Nike? –Pregunto sorprendido de verla ahí, esta danzando mientras canta, no ha notado que la he visto, su vestido blanco y largo ondea mientras se mueve dando vueltas bajo la luna llena. Me acerco a ella porque deseo atraparla, quiero tenerla, ella me ve y me sonríe, corro hacia ella con más insistencia y Nike abre sus brazos esperándome, pero al instante sus ojos parecen consternados mientras ve como la sangre brota de todas partes _"¿Por qué?"_ manchando el hermoso vestido blanco de rojo, sus ojos verdes se llenan de lagrimas y lanza un grito que me detiene en mi lugar, yo igual estoy llorando, estoy preocupado quiero tenerla junto a mí, pero ella empieza a correr lejos, muy lejos de mi. No voy a dejarla escapar, otra vez no ¡A ella no!

-¿Livius-sama? –escucho la voz de Neil que me despierta de mi pesadilla, me levanto de golpe, estoy sudando y mi respiración esta agitada.

-Se quedo dormido en el sillón. –Me dice Neil mientras me ve preocupado.

-¿Donde está Nike?! –Pregunto, al ver que no está en ningún lugar de mi campo de visión.

-Usted dejo a Nike-sama en su casa –Me contesta y al instante recuerdo que así fue, miro la hora en mi reloj _"seis de la mañana"_ hace apenas seis horas que lo hice y ya siento que me estoy volviendo histérico sin ella.

Me levanto, tomo mi chaqueta y salgo con el único objetivo de volverla a ver, apenas y puedo ser consciente de que Neil me está llamando, pero no me importa en estos momentos solo deseo verla, tocarla, desnudarla.

Subo al auto y comienzo a conducir en dirección de su casa, por algún motivo la conversación que tuve con Irada pasa por mi mente.

 **FLASH BACK**

-¿De dónde conoces a Nike? –Le pregunto con impaciencia, mi nivel de molestia está llegando a niveles desorbitantes y mi cuerpo tiembla conteniéndose por no sacudirlo en ese mismo instante y exigirle que me cuente todo y que no se le vuelva a acercar.

-¿Y tú de donde la conoces? –Me pregunta Irada, tiene un porte serio y molesto igual al mío, si no fuera alguien que conozco y con el que he guardado cierta relación amistosa, no me detendría de romperle unos cuantos huesos.

-Es mi mujer. –No sé de donde apareció esa afirmación, pero no me iba a retractar ahora que he visto la cara desencajada y molesta de Irada. Siento que me está fulminando con la mirada y eso solo me demuestra que su interés hacia ella parece ser más grande del que imaginaba _"pero que ni piense que permitiré que se le acerque"_

-¿A qué te refieres con que es tu mujer? ¿Pretendes tener una relación seria con ella en el futuro? –Me sonríe levemente, me atrapo con la guardia baja con esa pregunta _"¿relación seria? Imposible, nunca"_

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia Irada. –Mi respuesta sale más hostil de lo que parece y el parece divertirse con mi reacción, veo como voltea su mirada en dirección a mi casa, se que la está buscando con la mirada y tengo ganas de explotar, me encamino y me paro justo frente a él. _"no quiero que la mire siquiera" "¡ES MIA!"_

-Livius, te conozco desde que éramos prácticamente unos niños pequeños, aunque nunca nos llevamos particularmente bien, nuestra relación amistosa solo era por compromiso de nuestras empresas. –Dice encogiéndose de hombros. –Te he observado muy bien y sé que tu nunca estarías en una relación seria, las odias, sabemos muy bien porque. –Sonríe, como si supiera un secreto muy personal, y eso me enerva. –Tú nunca podrías hacer feliz a Nike, ella merece a alguien mejor y entre tus problemas y los míos yo soy el menor riesgo para ella. –Su voz parece llena de convicción _"¿¡acaso cree que me hará dejar!?" "¡Nunca!" "primero muerto a dejar que otro la toque"_

Mis pensamientos parecen querer consumirme, mi vista se pone roja y sin darme cuenta ya me encuentro encima de Irada golpeándolo como si quisiera desahogar toda mi ira con su rostro. Me detengo al ser más consciente de que Neil está parado a tan solo unos metros de mí. –Deténgase señor. –Me pide con tranquilidad, no hace nada para que me aparte de Irada solo espera que por mi propia voluntad lo haga.

-¿Donde está Nike? –Le pregunto, deteniendo mis golpes, sin apartar la mirada de Irada que aunque tiene el labio partido y su nariz sangra no parece importarle sus heridas, más bien parece burlarse internamente de mi arrebato.

-Nike-sama lo está esperando, tuve que pedirle que no salga, pero esta algo nerviosa. –Me contesta Neil, lo miro de reojo y él entiende que silenciosamente le pido que se vaya y así lo hace.

Me levanto dejando a Irada recostado y mal herido, aunque no tanto como me hubiera gustado ya que lo veo pararse nuevamente, mientras se limpia con la manga de su camisa la sangre del rostro. –Nunca te he visto tan alterado. –Sonríe apenas. –Es refrescante ver lo que ella puede provocar en ti, es increíble no crees Livius, ella es tan especial, te hace sentir libre y yo también quiero volar con ella. –Sonríe esta vez mirando de nuevo en dirección de mi casa. _"no lo soporto"_

-¡No te acerques a ella! –Le exijo, se que nunca me haría caso, porque ahora me doy cuenta del gran interés que siente hacia ella.

El dice conocerme, pero yo también lo conozco demasiado bien, se que nunca le ha importado nada demasiado como para que el fije su mirada dos veces, así que esto era jodidamente grave. _"no puedo permitir que me la quite" "si Irada ha fijado su atención en ella, la única forma de hacer que se olvide de Nike seria matándolo"_ la idea no era tan mala, pero nunca me había ensuciado las manos _"al menos no tanto"_ y no pensaba hacerlo ahora. _"aunque si me provocaba, tal vez podría perder la cordura nuevamente"_

-Mejor ten cuidado. –Me dice y yo arqueo una ceja altivamente, desde cuando él podía enfrentarme de esa forma.

-¿Me estas amenazando? –Me burlo, ni crea que puede atemorizarme, nadie puede quitarme algo que es mío.

-Te estoy advirtiendo. –Sonríe seguro de sí mismo. –Un día ella huira de ti y yo estaré ahí para atraparla.

Estuve a punto de reaccionar violentamente de nuevo, pero él decidió que era hora de la retirada, aquellas palabras no podrían haber golpeado más a mi trauma. _"huir"_ aquella frase que es un tabú en mi vida. _"nadie huye de mi si yo no lo quiero y Nike no será la excepción" "nadie nunca más volverá a abandonarme"_

Mis emociones estaban a flor de piel, sentía que debía desquitarme con alguien, volteo mi rostro hacia donde se que Nike me espera, sin pensarlo demasiado me encamino hacia ella, mis manos escuecen, se que quiero tocarla como un loco, gritarle y exigirle una respuesta y luego tomarla como si el mundo se fuera a acabar.

Al entrar veo a Neil ponerse en guardia en cierta forma, nunca pensé que se tomaría tan a pecho la palabra _"cuídala y vigílala"_ sé que me esta advirtiendo con la mirada que me tranquilice, frunzo mi ceño, una pequeña punzada de celos me nace al saber que la está cuidando más de la cuenta, pero al instante me repongo _"Neil es como mi padre" "esa mujer va volverme loco"_

Fijo mi mirada en la temblorosa de Nike que me ve asustada y veo como mira a Neil y a mí en intervalos, le exijo a Neil que se vaya y aunque lo veo dudar sale resignado. _"Ahora si ángel, no descansare hasta tenerte sin ropa y debajo de mi"_

 **FIN DE FLASH BACK**

No sé en qué momento me encuentro parqueado frente a la casa de Nike, el sol ya había hecho su salida, debían ser las siete de la mañana y veo salir a la hermana de Nike, se ve extrañamente agotada al instante nuestras miradas se cruzan, aunque eso parece imposible ya que me encuentro dentro del auto y estoy seguro de que lo suficientemente lejos como para que ella no me reconozca, pero algo me dice que sabe que soy yo _"pequeña bruja"_

Siento la advertencia en su mirada y una sonrisa triunfadora _"¿por qué?"_ pero no dura mucho porque veo como se voltea y se marcha, me siento libre de buscar a mi ángel, así que tomo las llaves que tengo de la casa de Nike y me encamino a su puerta para abrirla, pero grande es mi sorpresa al ver que no abre la puerta _"¡esa bruja cambio la cerradura de la puerta!"_

Maldigo varias veces y comienzo a tocar el timbre de forma impaciente, pero nadie abre. _"¿acaso Nike no está?"_ me desespero y mis manos vuelven a escocer por tocarla, comienzo a golpear la puerta con fuerza.

-¿Livius-sama? –Escucho la voz de un hombre, volteo y veo al padre del ángel mirarme algo extrañado pero con mucho respeto. Arqueo una ceja, puedo sentir su aliento a alcohol, se ve desalineado, como si hubiera estado fuera de su casa por muchos días. _"que se esperaba de un adicto al juego" "debería llevarme a Nike de este lugar"_ mis pensamientos comienzan a tener otro rumbo así que me dispongo a hablar.

-Vine a buscar a Nike. –Mi voz suena más fría de la que pensaba usar, pero realmente me molesta que Nike tenga esa clase de padre tan despreocupado y problemático.

-¿Nike-chan? Oh si claro, ella debe estar durmiendo, es muy temprano y a ella le cuesta mucho despertar. –Sonríe con amor. _"Al menos parece querer a su hija, aunque con los padres uno nunca sabe, pueden traicionarte"_

-Quiero verla. –Mi voz suena exigente, pero nadie me va quitar la idea de que ella es mía _"al menos hasta que me canse"_

El padre de Nike parece pensarlo por unos instantes _"tal vez si se preocupa por su hija más de lo que pensaba"_ –Claro ella está en su habitación, déjeme que le abra y puede subir _"me equivoque, ningún padre que se preocupe dejaría a un casi desconocido ir hasta la habitación de su hija"_

-Está bien. –Le respondo, es un irresponsable, definitivamente debería llevarla con migo, si así de fácil me deja entrar a mí, a quien más dejaría entrar a su casa de esa forma. _"Nike podría estar en peligro con esa clase de padre"_ esa idea se arraigaba poco a poco en mi cabeza, además de que me sería mejor disponer de las atenciones de Nike si la tengo todo el día con migo o en mi casa, donde solo yo pueda tenerla.

No fijo mi mirada más en él pero siento su inseguridad, me encamino en dirección a la habitación de Nike sin importarme que parezca que ya he estado ahí antes, abro la puerta y me topo con un ángel de blanco esparcido en toda la cama, su camisón blanco de mangas cortas se había suspendido dejándome ver una visión de aquellas piernas de espectáculo que estaban extendidas en la cama de manera perezosa. Su cabello largo cubría la mitad de su cuerpo y al dormir podía apreciar un rostro algo aniñado que sonreía como si estuviera teniendo un buen sueño.

Cierro la puerta tras de mí y me acerco a ella, me siento a su lado y me agacho hasta su cuello para enterrar mi cara en el _"huele a jazmín"_ su aroma me enciende al instante, recorro con mi mirada su cuerpo más a fondo. –Nike… -Susurro pero ella no parece despertar, es mas se remueve un poco y me contesta aun dormida. –Livi… -La oigo decir como si estuviera gimiendo, mi sonrisa aparece instantáneamente y mi necesidad de tocarla incrementa.

Veo que se remueve después de un rato y me topo con sus ojos verdes sorprendidos. –Livi ¿qué haces aquí? –Pregunta nerviosa, mirando su habitación. – ¿Es un sueño? –Pregunta insegura, quiero reírme de su desconcierto _"es tan ingenua"_

-No es un sueño, ayer estaba molesto con tigo, así que vine a darte una lección. –Le digo y ella no parece comprender del todo, se sienta frunciendo su entrecejo de forma tan provocativa y al momento grita y yo le cubro la boca para que no arme un escándalo.

-¡¿Dónde está mi camisón?! –Me pregunta haciendo a un lado mi mano mientras busca con que cubrirse pero incluso hice desaparecer la sábana blanca y sus almohadas.

-¿¡Donde están mis cosas!? –Pregunta desesperada y agitada mientras se cubre con ambas manos los senos.

-Te ves hermosa desnuda, aunque las braguitas que traes están sobrando ¿debí quitártelas también? –Le pregunto y ella parece no saber donde desviar su mirada por la vergüenza.

-¿Como me quitaste la ropa sin que me diera cuenta? –Me pregunta curiosa y yo deseo besar aquellos labios que me estaban mostrando su hermoso puchero.

-Nike podría haberte violado y no te hubieras dado cuenta. –Me burlo y ella parece avergonzarse más.

Veo como camina rápido hacia su armario y se coloca una camiseta que le cubre hasta por debajo de los muslos y luego se sienta en la cama mientras balbucea algunas incoherencias que no logro comprender.

-Livi, por tu culpa estoy adolorida. –Se queja esta vez más alto y yo me termino de reír de su hermoso rostro molesto. –Si hubieras sido más gentil. –Balbucea de nuevo.

-Seré gentil la próxima vez. –Le digo, pero miento vilmente, porque la delicadeza no es lo mío. Realmente Nike es muy inocente, se avergüenza de todo lo que le digo.

Me acerco a ella con la intensión de besarla, he estado tentado a hacerlo desde que la vi dormir, pero como siempre pasa en los mejores momentos, me interrumpen, saco mi celular y veo el número de la oficina _"¡maldición!" "Luna un día de estos voy a disfrutar despidiéndote"_

-Dime. –Contesto molesto.

-Que tonito ¿tuviste un lindo día? –Me pregunta Luna sarcástica pongo los ojos en blanco, escucho que se aclara la voz y vuelve a su tono formal. –Tienes una reunión con Cassandra Hawk en una hora, solo llamo para recordártelo. –Maldigo internamente, la bioquímica estaba siendo muy difícil de conseguir, no podía retrasar la reunión. –Confirma la cita, estaré ahí. –Digo de forma cortante y luego cuelgo.

Nike me ve con esos ojitos curiosos. –Debo irme, pero quiero que hoy estés todo el día con migo, así que cámbiate, mandare a Neil por ti para que te lleve a la oficina. –Le digo mientras mando un mensaje rápido a Neil, no quiero dejar sola a Nike ni un solo segundo, así que mientras más rápido apareciera Neil aquí, más tranquilo me sentiría.

-Tengo algo que hacer por la mañana. –Me detiene Nike y yo dejo el mensaje de lado para mirarla molesto.

-¿Qué es eso tan importante? –Le pregunto y espero que no me mienta.

-Quiero visitar a mi abuela. –Me dice con una sonrisa dulce, al parecer le tiene un gran cariño a esa abuela suya que no me da buena espina desde que me entere de su existencia.

-No iras. –Le digo, esa famosa pariente recién descubierta no me agrada, por lo que me entere es una mujer de mucho poder y es algo excéntrica con relación a su familia, Nike era demasiado ingenua para saber en que se estaba metiendo.

-No puedes decidir si visito a mi abuela o no ¡eso solo me compete a mí! –Me dice con tono caprichoso.

La veo por unos instantes muy largos, y no parece querer cambiar de opinión. –Está bien, pero que Neil te lleve hasta haya y luego a mi oficina. –Le digo. _"Este ángel me hace ablandarme más de la cuenta"_

Ella sonríe y acepta, me sorprende que ahora sea más fácil controlarla, antes me la hubiera imaginado negándose a que la controlara de esa forma, pero ahora parece más segura y confiada con migo, es como si hubiera dejado a mi cargo parte de su vida, eso era algo tan liberador. _"es mía, yo tengo el control"_

…..********….

Estaba por llegar a la cafetería en donde se realizaría mi reunión con la bioquímica, debía ser una mujer muy terca _"genial estoy rodeado de ellas"_ ya que no acepto encontrarse con migo en mi oficina y se empeño en vernos en un lugar público, aunque lo mismo había pasado con Bardwin.

Baje del auto y me dispuse a entrar, pedí la mesa que Luna había reservado con antelación y fije mi mirada en mi reloj, iba retrasado por algunos minutos. _"detesto llegar impuntual"_

Me senté en la mesa y pedí un café, debió pasar al menos una hora y mi poca paciencia se había extinguido a los diez minutos, pero necesitaba esperar ya que el futuro de mi proyecto estaba en las manos de esa mujer impuntual e incumplida.

Cansado de mandarle mensajes de odio a Bardwin levante mi vista hacia la mujer curvilínea que caminaba en mi dirección con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro, de esas que solo me las doy yo cuando me creo el rey del mundo _"Y si que lo soy"_

Aquella mujer parecía estar complacida de verme ahí esperando como un tonto, eso me molesto más ya que nadie me hace esperar de esa forma. – ¿Debo suponer que usted es Cassandra Hawk? –Trate de sonar lo más relajado posible, pero era demasiado para mi poca cordura.

-Soy yo ¿tú eres Livius? Eres tan joven. –Sonríe ella _"¿joven? Debo ser apenas cuatro o cinco años menor que ella"_

-La cita era a las nueve de la mañana, seguro que te equivocaste y hubo un error. –Trato de parecer amable. Aquella mujer se veía muy segura de sí misma, tal y como lo había dicho Bardwin, además era realmente muy hermosa, podría tener a cualquiera a sus pies _"aunque yo no era cualquiera"_

-Sabia que la cita era a esa hora, es solo que tengo un lema. –Sonreía ella. –Si vale la pena ¡esperara! –Dijo orgullosa.

-¿No me digas que por esa razón ilógica fue que no aceptaste a ninguna otra compañía que te ofreció un contrato? –Era tonto pensar que por ese capricho haya rechazado a más de seis empresas farmacéuticas.

-¡Acertaste...! Todos decían que querían trabajar con migo, pero a la hora de la hora nadie esperaba, todos desistían creyendo que en realidad no me interesaba. Así que si renunciaban a mí, yo también a ellos. –Me guiño un ojo, realmente parece ser una mujer problemática, me fijo a los lados y veo a la mayoría de los hombres verla embelesados _"Es como tener a Bardwin en versión mujer"_

-Ya la espere ¿ahora firmara? –Le paso el contrato, esperando su reacción, pero ella solo sonríe desentendida _"al parecer no será tan fácil"_

-Y bien ¿me dirás porque me buscas para este proyecto? –Pregunto ella, se veía en cierta forma emocionada por escuchar lo que le respondería.

-Seré sincero, se que tienes un fármaco en proceso en tus manos, al menos según mis fuentes, lo tienes prácticamente listo, estuviste en un periodo de prueba de cinco años esperando la aceptación del mismo, pero a última hora la organización que te apoyaba dejo de hacerlo, por ciertas circunstancias que no vale la pena mencionar ahora, y tu nunca pudiste sacar a la luz ese famoso y casi desconocido fármaco. –Vi como su cara parecía ensombrecerse poco a poco mientras iba relatando la investigación que hice de ella.

-Yo deseo financiar los últimos pasos para que tu fármaco salga a la luz, y en mi plan esta hacerlo en tan solo unos meses, se que tu plazo anterior era de un año, pero considero que puedo lograr que nos den los permisos necesarios para hacerlo lo antes posible. –Empiezo con mi estrategia de convencimiento y ella parece más seria conforme lo hago. –Tendrás un buen contrato y podrás dar las conferencias necesarias para hacer público tu descubrimiento, tendrás el crédito necesario, y yo lo pondré al mercado mundial. –Vi su mirada calculadora de nuevo sobre mí, sabía que estaba pensando en mi propuesta, aunque parecía tener dudas.

-Si lo que te preocupa es que vaya a aprovecharme de tu fármaco para volverme millonario _"más de lo que ya soy"_ es cierto, tendré buenas ganancias, pero te aseguro que este nueva forma de salvar vidas llegara a la población mundial de la manera más económica que se pueda. –Sabia que ese era su punto débil, la mujer frente a mi podría parecer una reina inquebrantable, pero era una humanista total, podría jurar que su preocupación era que el medicamente no pudiera llegar a las familias más humildes del mundo.

El porte de Cassandra pareció relajarse y su arrogancia parecía relucir más y más. –Tú y yo nos parecemos mucho. –Me sonríe nuevamente. –Haríamos muy buena pareja. –Me guiña un ojo, toma el bolígrafo y firma de una manera relajada, se levanta y me ofrece la mano, hago lo mismo que ella y la recibo, siento su suave apretón, la miro a los ojos y ella me observa de la misma forma, siento su curiosidad sobre mí, me suelta y se va.

Es realmente una mujer que te haría fijar su vista en ella en cualquier momento, pero mi mente solo tenía una persona que la ocupaba. Además ellas dos eran polos opuestos, mi pequeño ángel era la libertad en persona en cambio Cassandra aunque pareciera estar hecha de fuego, podía reconocerme a mí mismo en ella, una oscuridad estaba dentro de ella igual que dentro de mí.

CONTINUARA…..

Livini me alegra que creas que mi narración a mejorado, yo igual empiezo a sentir poco a poco el cambio, supongo que leer tanto ha ayudado en ese proceso, y temo decir que El Sonido de la Lluvia ahora me parece que necesita ser editado urgentemente, en estos momentos no tengo tiempo, pero seguramente lo hare tarde o temprano.

Forever MK NH, Saori9, Neko chan, gracias por sus siempre reviews, disfruto escribiendo y amo más aun que les guste a ustedes, tengo muchas propuestas para hacer que me gustaría publicar, pero lastimosamente el tiempo no me alcanza.

Por último, estoy complacida con mi Lemon por primera vez y aun más feliz de que parece que a ustedes les agrado tanto como a mí, como hay una atracción gigantesca, además de muchos celos, control, traumas y obsesiones entre mis personajes, no duden de que haya mucho lemon. ¡Tendré que esforzarme más¡

…Comenten…


	21. Chapter 21

**DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece, pero la historia es totalmente mía, y cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **UN SUSPIRO DE LIBERTAD**

 **CAPITULO 21**

No estaba muy segura de las emociones que me embargaban pero la palabra más cercana podría ser _"desasosiego"_ me sentía abandonada, pequeña, vulnerable _"que tontería"_ pero no podía negarlo, aquella extraña relación se había convertido en una condena permanente que me podía llenar de dicha como de desesperación " _¿mi madre habrá sentido lo mismo? Simplemente no puedo imaginarlo"_

Me levante de la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño nuevamente desde que él se fue, dispuesta a vestirme para una visita a mi abuela, me coloque de manera improvisada un vestido sencillo mangas cortas de color rosa palo más corto del que suelo utilizar, una pañoleta perlada para cubrirme el cuello _"¡gracias a los regalos que dejo Livi en mi piel!"_ y cepille mi cabello dejándolo suelto como acostumbro, en ese momento el recuerdo de Livi tocando mi cabello me hizo sonrojar _"¿qué le ha hecho a mi mente?"_

El sonido de unos toques en la puerta llamaron mi atención sacándome del mundo erótico de Livi y volviéndome a la realidad. –Nike-chan ¿puedo pasar? –Veo la cabeza de mi padre colarse por la puerta y sonreírme despreocupadamente como solo él puede hacerlo.

-Otoosan pasa. –Le devuelvo la sonrisa, me alegra tenerlo en casa, hacia muchos días que no lo veía por las mañanas, ya ni Kara preguntaba por él.

Veo como entra de manera animada, pero su aspecto me golpea en la cara _"se ve terrible"_ me siento mal al instante, tal vez si me hubiera encargado de velar mas por el no tendría que verlo ahora en ese estado. – ¿Como esta mi hermosa avecilla? –Su tono suena algo preocupado y aquel apodo que no me decía hace mucho me trae recuerdos de mi madre.

-Estoy muy bien. –Le respondo con ademan de sonrisa, aunque en el fondo me encontraba contrariada por los nuevos sentimientos que me nacían hacia Livi, mas mis estudios frustrados y nuestra ahora estable pero insegura situación económica, además de los secretos que mi conciencia se reservaba y que me remordían terriblemente.

-Tu… tu jefe… ¿te trata bien? –Su voz temblaba y sus ojos no se encontraron con los míos en ese momento me di cuenta _"él lo sabía"_ mi padre estaba enterado de el acuerdo que tenia con Livi.

Las palabras no salieron mas de mi garganta, tome mi pequeño bolso, me coloque unas sandalias de tirantes blancas y salí de ahí lo más rápido que pude, pude escuchar la voz de mi padre llamándome pero mis pies no se detenían _"él lo sabía y no hizo nada, no dijo nada"_

Al salir de casa quería llorar, pero las lagrimas no parecían asomarse _"probablemente estoy demasiado sorprendida"_ no me gire y camine sin escuchar a nadie, me sentía utilizada y nada más que por mi propio padre, la idea de ser vendida se arraigaba mas y mas en mi mente, destrozando mi dignidad. Una mano en mi hombro me hizo saltar a la defensiva, pero al fijar mi mirada en la persona por algún motivo quise llorar como nunca, pero me abstuve para no incomodarlo.

-¿Se encuentra bien Nike-sama? –Se le oía preocupado, y mi respiración agitada por el casi llanto comenzó a relajarse poco a poco, sentí como me dirigió al auto que estaba estacionado frente a mi casa y que tontamente no había notado.

-Eh, si. –Mi respuesta torpe no le paso desapercibida a Neil que me veía sin creerme nada, me guio hasta el auto y se subió el también dejándome pensativa en el asiento trasero. Sentía su mirada de vez en cuando mirarme por el retrovisor, en vez de ponerme nerviosa me sentía conmovida de que pareciera preocuparse por mi estado. _"Livi tiene suerte de tenerlo"_

-Neil ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –Había una duda que me estaba carcomiendo desde hacia tiempo y que temía en cierta forma preguntarle a Livi.

-Claro que sí. –Me sonríe amablemente, su cambio para conmigo había sido revolucionario y me hacia feliz agradarle a alguien tan importante para Livi.

-¿Qué ocurrió con los padres de Livi? –Aquella sonrisa gentil desapareció siendo sustituida por una mueca incomoda, pasaron largos segundos hasta que percibí una contestación.

-Leonidas-sama, vive en los mismos predios que Livius-sama, en la casa principal que se encuentra en el medio entre los puntos cardinales en los que se divide el lugar. No acostumbra salir demasiado, en realidad nunca ha sido fanático de salir al exterior aun cuando se encontraba entre nosotros Sheyla-sama, por eso mismo Livius-sama a tan joven ya se hace cargo de todas las compañías.

Neil hablaba con respeto, pero era más el temor que podía sentir en sus palabras _"Parece que el padre de Livi es alguien de cuidado"_

-Pero supongo que Livi ve a su padre constantemente, ya que viven en el mismo lugar. –Pregunto esperando que en realidad su padre no sea tan malo como lo pinta el rostro de Neil.

-Ellos nunca han tenido una muy buena relación, así que no se ven seguido, tal vez cinco veces al año o menos desde que Livius-sama se independizo del poder de su padre. –Cuenta Neil, no me deja de sorprender aquella extraña relación paterna.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? –Es como si me tratara de decir que se odian.

-Livius-sama paso la mayor parte de su vida dentro de casa, tuvo una educación privada y aprendió muchas cosas pero siempre reservado dentro de las paredes del hogar, cuando cumplió los diez años los que lo servíamos e incluso sus profesores le indicamos a Leónidas-sama que Livius-sama tendía a ser agresivo y apático y que el estar tanto tiempo sin comunicación externa no era beneficioso para su salud mental, ya que tenia tendencia a ser destructivo desde más pequeño aun. Leonidas-sama evadió el tema mostrando indiferencia, hasta que ocurrió un incidente, una de las sirvientas personales de Livius-sama accidentalmente rompió el retrato de Sheyla-sama mientras limpiaba, al ver aquello él que en ese momento se encontraba en posesión de unas tijeras se enfureció tanto que la ataco con ellas, dejándole una herida profunda en el vientre, nadie supo nada de aquello hasta después de que pasaron horas, al parecer Livius-sama que solo tenía once años había abandonado a la joven sirvienta herida. Después de aquello casi nadie se le acercaba, todos decían que era un monstruo y huían de él, pero yo lo había visto llorar tanto por aquello, yo fui testigo de sus pesadillas después de aquel incidente, yo fui quien después de que encontraran a la muchacha herida lo busque y lo encontré acurrucado entre unos arbustos en medio de la noche y el frio temblando sin saber que hacer o que decir, después de eso no hablo en mucho tiempo.

Mi cara no podía mostrar más sorpresa, vino a mi mente un sinfín de imágenes imaginando aquella situación, aquellos ojos azules solitarios y atormentados, se me partió el corazón y no pude hacer otra cosa que quererlo aun más. _"era solo un niño pequeño"_

-Después de aquello Leonidas-sama decidió que su hijo necesitaba compañía de su edad, así que tiempo después se presento en la casa Irada-sama, ambos tenían casi la misma edad y los padres de ambos habían firmado un acuerdo de negocios poco tiempo atrás, pero la situación no cambio mucho, ninguno de los dos se interesaba en hablarse en lo mas mínimo a excepción de Irada-sama que se comportaba más comunicativo con Livius-sama cuando se encontraban sus padres o bien Leonidas-sama presentes. Ambos sabían que era una relación basada en apariencias, así que no hacían ningún tipo de esfuerzo por forzar una amistad, aunque las visitas de Irada-sama eran constantes en esa época, hasta que murieron sus padres fue que dejo de venir a la casa.

Así que Irada era amigo _"o bueno conocido"_ de Livi desde pequeños, aunque parecen llevarse realmente mal, era contradictorio imaginar a Irada-san como alguien tan frio, pero aunque se había portado bien conmigo no podía evitar inclinarme siempre más hacia Livi _"después de todo lo quiero" "imposible, me enamore de un pervertido, esto da para una novela"_

-Cuando ya era un adolescente ante la hostilidad que se veía en su relación con Leonidas-sama el decidió que ya era hora de que su hijo conociera la vida fuera de casa, así que se deshizo de su sobreprotección dejándolo ir a la escuela y permitiéndole tomar una de las residencias de los terrenos para vivir solo, desde ese entonces es que se ven raras veces, aunque todo ello es solo una libertad aparente según Livius-sama.

-¿Y la madre de Livi, como murió? ¿El padre de Livi siempre fue así incluso antes de su muerte? –Se que estaba siendo imprudente, pero no me cabía en la cabeza que Livi tuviera un padre tan frio _"aunque yo no era nadie para juzgar a su padre, el mío tiene muchos defectos pero nunca estará entre ellos el no haber sido cariñoso en nuestra infancia"_

Veo que Neil se torna pensativo nuevamente, tal vez analizando si es buena idea seguir contándome más del asunto, aunque en realidad me sorprendió que me haya dicho todo aquello tan fácil. _"¿no será que Neil es un chismoso de primera?" "la idea no me parecía tan descabellada…que raro"_

-Sheyla-sama no murió. – _"¿¡Que ¡?"_ pero entonces porque…

-Ella desapareció cuando Livius-sama tenía cuatro años, aunque decir "desapareció" es muy sutil, en realidad se dice que ella se fugo en medio de la noche. _"¡Oh dios pobre Livi!"_

-Y con respecto a Leonidas-sama, a decir verdad yo llegue a la casa cuando ya Sheyla-sama estaba casada con él y estaba embarazada de seis meses, nunca supe a ciencia cierta si siempre fue de esa forma, los sirvientes se iban despidiendo de tiempo en tiempo así que no había nadie tan antiguo en la casa como para informarme lo suficiente. _"Así que si le gusta el chisme, por algún motivo me parece gracioso, pero a la vez… ¡debo tener cuidado!"_

-¿Porque me cuentas esto Neil? –La pregunta ya estaba hecha, sabía que algo se traía en manos, no creo que a todo mundo le ande contando la historia de una familia tan importante como esa. _"A menos que sea realmente un súper chismoso"_

Su mirada seria me miro como si estuviera haciéndome una petición mortal y por un momento temí escuchar lo siguiente.

-No lo abandone Nike-sama. –Su petición me conmovió, aunque en cierta forma había un peso muy grande en aquellas palabras, sentí el enorme cariño que Neil tenía hacia Livi.

-El problema no es que quiera o no abandonarlo Neil. –La idea no se me había cruzado de esa forma, siempre venia a mi mente la idea de que él me echara de su vida, antes de que yo me fuera por voluntad propia. –He descubierto para consternación de mi hermana, que no soy capaz de dejarlo, siento que me necesita y pues yo… yo… creo que lo quiero, no… es más complejo, creo que me enamore de él, y no sé qué hacer. –Ya ni siquiera podía mirar a los ojos a Neil, aquella confesión me había costado bastante _"¡no puede ser se lo acabo de decir al chismoso de Neil!"_

Me atrevo a verlo a través del espejo y lo veo mirarme con ternura. –No se lo digas por favor. –Le pido, temo la reacción de Livi ante aquello, temo que lo utilice en cierta forma en mi contra, o temo que se sienta presionado y termine por echarme antes de tiempo.

-No diré nada. –Me sonríe y en cierta forma me tranquilizo, el parece saber algo que yo no sé y eso me inquieta.

-Hemos dado varias vueltas alrededor de la casa de su abuela, por esta charla, pero creo que fue muy productiva. –Me sonríe astutamente y me doy cuenta que tiene razón al ver que estamos al frente de la casa _"¡Neil es siniestro cuando quiere!"_

Veo que abre mi puerta para que baje y así lo hago, le agradezco con un asentimiento de cabeza y me dispongo a entrar, pero siento aun su presencia.

-Eh… Neil gracias por traerme, yo me iré sola de ahora en adelante. –Sonrió amable, pero el parece no querer irse.

-Livius-sama me encargo que la acompañe a casa de su abuela y que la siga a todas partes y que le informe de cada detalle. –Lo dice de una manera tan seria que podría jurar que ambos piensan que aquello es normal _"¡pero no lo es!" "debo hacer algo con ese carácter tan controlador de Livi!"_

-Prefiero entrar yo sola, además que seguro tienes otras cosas importantes que hacer, no te quiero perjudicar. –Le digo tratando de prácticamente rogarle que me deje sola.

-En realidad no, tenemos varios sirvientes que se encargan de mantener la casa y yo soy la mano derecha en el hogar de Livius-sama, pero como siempre todo está en orden en casa me aburro mucho, esta es una oportunidad única de distraerme. Las sirvientas no tienen una vida interesante y no disfruto de escucharlas hablar de ellas…

" _¡Confirmado, chismoso oficial!" "nota mental, no revelar secretos vergonzosos de ahora en adelante"_

Veo como se acerca a tocar el timbre del portón, pero yo lo detengo justo a tiempo. –Neil, por favor, mi abuela… no sé lo que pensara si llego acompañada de un hombre. –Le digo esperando que comprenda.

Parece pensarlo seriamente. –Livius-sama se enojara con migo, eso es seguro. Pero supongo que no sería prudente acompañarla hasta adentro en esta ocasión. _"¿En esta ocasión?"_

Está bien por hoy la dejare ir sola, tenga mucho cuidado y si cree que puede estar en peligro solo llámeme tiene mi numero. –Me pide, por algún motivo siento que Neil no es solo un mayordomo _"¿será acaso un ex agente del servicio secreto?"_ fijo mi mirada escudriñándolo y veo que él me sonríe como si supiera lo que estoy pensando, vuelvo en sí y toco el timbre.

-Eso si Nike-sama, la esperare el tiempo necesario aquí en el coche. –Me indica y yo asiento, a pesar de que no veo que sea necesario _. "Aunque mejor eso a tenerlo pegado todo el día a mi"_

Se abre el enorme portón y yo entre con paso suave, no estoy apurada, y además tengo mucho en lo que pensar después de lo que me conto Neil.

-Nike-sama. –Escucho que me hablan, al mirar al frente veo la mirada gentil de mi primo Kitora que me espera en medio del curveado camino. –Hoy te ves muy hermosa. –Me indica y yo veo mi vestido rosa, me sonrojo un poco ante el halago y agradezco.

-Es raro pero te ves más madura. –Me dice y yo me sonrojo con más ganas _"claro… gracias a alguien ahora me puedo considerar toda una mujer"_

-Gracias. –Le contesto, regulando mi voz para no parecer nerviosa. –¿Como esta Babasama? –Pregunto notando como parece ponerse serio al instante.

-Ella está muy bien, en este momento tiene una visita pero te está esperando con ansias. –Me dice _"¿Una visita?" "¿Quién podrá ser? ¿Otro familiar tal vez?"_

-Espero no importunar. –Digo incomoda al ver el semblante serio de Kitora.

-No te preocupes. –Me tranquiliza volviendo a la anterior sonrisa. Caminamos por el serpenteado camino que me llevaba a la casa de mi abuela, al ingresar pude escuchar unos murmullos, me di cuenta que eran unas sirvientas jóvenes que parecían hablar misteriosamente.

-¿No has escuchado sobre él? Dicen que se reintegrara a la familia nuevamente… ¿acaso no lo había intentado muchos años atrás?... No al parecer algo salió mal con su matrimonio arreglado, así que decidió no hacerlo… ¿y qué fue lo que supuestamente paso?... Al parecer la otra parte no quiso aceptarlo... ¿y porque vuelve ahora? Al parecer hay un nuevo interés hacia…

-¡Ustedes que hacen hablando de cosas que no deben! –La voz de Kitora interrumpió la conversación de las mujeres que se disculparon al instante para después salir de ahí avergonzadas. _"que pena la conversación estaba interesante"_

Kitora ahora parecía molesto, me guio sin pronunciar palabra hasta la sala donde podía escuchar la voz de mi abuela. Ni bien entre la vi sentada en uno de los sillones, al verme se paro y me dedico una de sus sonrisas que por algún motivo me hacía sentir un poco más cerca del recuerdo de mi madre. Me acerque a ella y sin pensarlo mucho la abrace, al parecer no se lo esperaba porque la sentí tensarse aunque al instante se relajo y me devolvió el abraso pero de una manera más sutil.

-Te extrañe. –Le digo regalándole mi mejor sonrisa.

-Yo igual Nike, ya era hora que me visitaras, creí que te habías olvidado que tenías una familia aquí. –Me riñe, pero incluso su rabieta me da mucha alegría.

No me percate que en realidad mi abuela no estaba sola y desviando mi mirada hasta la sensación de una presencia mire a un lado a la persona que se encontraba ahí. Un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos negros profundos me miraba con una sonrisa de satisfacción que me puso nerviosa.

-El es descendiente de una de las familias del clan, es igual a ti Nike, su madre es parte del clan pero su padre no. –Me explica mi abuela, pero yo no puedo quitar la mirada de sus ojos negros, toda yo esta alerta ante su presencia, me siento extrañamente huraña ante aquel desconocido a pesar de que nunca me he comportado así con nadie, me sorprendo a mí misma. _"¿pero porque me da esta sensación?"_ A mi mente viene un recuerdo _"ya lo había visto antes"_ era esa persona que me encontré en el camino a casa de la abuela que me confundió con mi madre. _"pero antes no se veía tan amenazador"_

-Gusto en conocerte Nike. –Me habla y mi cuerpo salta al escucharlo retrocediendo instintivamente hasta toparme con el cuerpo de alguien detrás que me hace gritar por el susto.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –La voz de Kitora detrás de mi me tranquiliza y me hace sentir protegida, solo meneo la cabeza afirmativamente y me paro junto a él mientras lo tomo de la manga de su camisa sintiéndome un poco más segura.

Me doy cuenta que mi abuela me observa detenidamente pero no parece decir nada ante mi arrebato inexplicable. _"su voz me sonó muy familiar, pero era una sensación mala" "¡porque rayos estoy temblando!"_ me riño a mi misma al sentir mis piernas temblar cual gelatina.

No puedo ver a los ojos al hombre desconocido, pero sé que me está mirando lo puedo sentir. –Nike preséntate como se debe. –Me exige mi abuela y obligatoriamente levanto mi vista para verlo nuevamente, no parece estar contrariado por mi arrebato de hace un momento, es más parece curioso y satisfecho, eso me eriza la piel.

-Soy Nike Eneriz –Digo tratando de que mi voz no salga a tropezones.

-Yo soy Klauus Marsden –Contesta, me vuelvo a poner nerviosa al escuchar su voz. _"¡rayos, ya basta!" "no puedo seguir comportándome así"_

Lo observo tomando valor y tratando de quitarme de encima la idea de correr lejos de él que no me ha hecho nada y que no se merece mi hostilidad. Al verlo mejor calculo que tiene tal vez cuarenta años, aunque parece mantenerse bien, viste un traje gris elegante y parece tener un porte confiado aunque siniestro. –Mucho gusto. –Respondo de forma automática.

-Nike. –Me habla mi abuela y agradezco que me saque de ese momento incomodo. –Klauus me comentaba que tiene algunos contactos en algunas de las universidades más prestigiosas del país y que si tú querías él podía conseguirte una beca.

-¿¡Enserio!? –Mi sonrisa se ensancho al escuchar aquello pero al instante volví a la precaución al darme cuenta que dependía de ese hombre que me hacía sentir incomoda.

-Nike-san, si me permite hablarle un poco más del tema, me gustaría dar un paseo por los jardines con usted. –Me dijo él, sentí como Kitora se tensaba ante su petición, y yo no podía negar que me encontraba de la misma forma. _"¿cómo puedo negarme cortésmente?"_

-Ve Nike. –Me pide mi abuela, aunque su voz parecía más autoritaria de la normal.

-Claro. –Le dije, no me quedo de otra que ceder, observe detenidamente como Klauss se acercaba a mí y me ofrecía su brazo _"no quiero tocarlo"_

Pase mi brazo incomoda por el suyo y sentí el tirón que me indicaba que avancemos, mis pasos fueron mecánicos y a los minutos ya nos encontrábamos caminando por un sendero angosto que no tuve la oportunidad de seguir en mis anteriores visitas.

Ni siquiera podía apreciar el paisaje o las flores, mi mente solo estaba en estado de alarma ante cualquier movimiento sospechoso de él. _"Debe haber una explicación del porque me estoy comportando así" "tal vez la sombra celosa de Livi me hace querer ser precavida con los hombres y repelerlos al instante" "esa es una patética excusa"_

-Háblame sobre ti. –Me pide Klauus rompiendo el silencio.

Respiro hondo y me dispongo a poner lo mejor de mí para no parecer una ardillita asustada sin motivo. –Me interesan los viajes, me gusta cantar y normalmente duermo hasta muy tarde. –No sé porque dije lo último, pero supongo que es algo que me identifica mucho.

Escucho su risa leve y siento que posa su mano encima de la mía que descansa sobre su brazo al instante la aparto alejándome de él.

-¿Que pasa no te gusta que te toque? ¿O eres así con todos los hombres? –Su pregunta parecía estar cargada de rabia y no supe que contestar, si le decía la verdad iba a ser muy grosero de mi parte.

-No acostumbro estar tan cerca de hombres. –Le contesto y el parece relajarse un poco, aunque no creo que se le quite nunca esa cara de peligro que se carga.

-No te preocupes te acostumbraras con el tiempo. –Me dice y no logro comprender a lo que se refiere. –Te pareces mucho a tu madre Nike, tanto que te confundí con ella, discúlpame por eso. –Me pide aunque no parece arrepentido.

-¿Usted la conoció? –Le pregunto, no puedo evitar que me interese todo lo que se trate de mi madre.

-Sí, hace mucho tiempo, es mas recuerdo que cuando le pedí que me hable de ella respondió exactamente lo mismo que tu. –Vi su sonrisa ante el recuerdo y esta vez parecía una sonrisa más humana. _"Tal vez eran amigos"_

-No la recuerdo muy bien, algunas veces creo que puedo escuchar su voz cantando, pero no estoy segura si es un recuerdo o lo imagine yo. –Contesto recordando mis mejores sueños.

-Te pareces tanto a ella. –Escucho que me vuelve a repetir y cuando lo visualizo lo veo más cerca de mi _"quiere tocarme"_ veo su mano acercarse a mi cuello y me quedo petrificada.

-¡Nike! –La voz de Kitora interrumpe el momento y no puedo más que agradecer internamente por ello, me alejo de Klauus y tomo del brazo a Kitora, puedo sentir como ambos se miran de forma desafiante y segundos después Klauus se despide con una reverencia y se marcha.

-Gracias por venir. –Le digo a Kitora que me ve preocupado.

-¿Porque le temes? –Me pregunta intrigado.

-¿A ti porque no te cae bien? –Le pregunto yo también, y él me sonríe y me da una ligera caricia en la cabeza que mas que ser dulce me despeina. –¡Oye! –Le digo al ver que me dejo desalineada mientras él se va riendo.

Después de seguirlo y llegar junto a mi abuela, ella personalmente me dio un tour por todo el lugar, eran terrenos en verdad enormes, aunque tal vez no tanto como los de Livi, pero aun así impresionantes, pude ver a muchas de las familias que vivían ahí, la mayoría de las casas tenían un estilo japonés tradicional y algunas pocas occidental, las mujeres en su mayoría iban vestidas con hermosos kimonos, todas eran de una belleza sin igual, y me sorprendió comprobar que la mayor parte tenia ojos verdes, supuse que era hereditario.

Nos recreamos con algunas actividades interesantes, incluso mi abuela me pidió que me dejara fotografiar para colgar un cuadro al lado del de mi madre, la idea me pareció estupenda así que esa misma tarde un fotógrafo se hizo presente, me cambiaron de ropa a un kimono rosa suave con estampado de un árbol de sakura, un peinado muy elaborado para mi gusto, pero muy hermoso. Fue una gran experiencia, ya habían pasado como cuatro horas desde mi estancia ahí y la idea de un Neil solo y abandonado afuera se hizo presente, así que sin perder más tiempo me cambie y me despedí de Kitora y mi abuela, y aunque Kitora se ofreció a llevarme me negué para evitar un encuentro entre él y Neil que después me traería muchas preguntas, y de las mentiras ya estaba harta.

Cuando me encontré con Neil, no parecía agotado ni fastidiado, es mas la preocupación se podía apreciar en su mirada y sin mediar palabra me insto a entrar al auto y como le prometí a Livi me llevo hasta su oficina, al bajar pude ver la culpa en la mirada de Neil _"¿por qué?"_

-¿Pasa algo? –Le pregunte, al no entender nada.

-Livius-sama, la está esperando. –Fue la única respuesta que me dio, decidí no preguntar mas y me encamine al enorme edificio, pase por recepción y vi que la recepcionista me miraba con _"¿recelo?"_ es mas no solo ella muchas de las empleadas lo hacían, trate de no perturbarme por ello y me encamine al ascensor, me alise el vestido rosa que ahora me parecía fuera de lugar entre tanto traje oscuro y formal que veía por ahí. Presione el botón del último piso y espere, me pareció eterno pero cuando las puertas se abrieron vi las miradas de incredulidad y otras hostiles de algunas mujeres _"¿¡pero que les pasa a todas!?"_

Vi a la secretaria de Livi, Luna si no me equivoco sonreírme amablemente _"la única"_ –Hola Nike ¿viniste a ver al ogro? Te cuento que no está de humor. –Me dice con una sonrisa quejosa mirando con reproche hacia las puertas de su oficina.

-Puedes pasar, el dio la estricta orden a todos de que te dejásemos pasar rápido ni bien llegaras. –Me comenta _"ya entiendo la mirada de todas"_

-Pero Nike ¿cuéntame cómo conociste al ogro de mi jefe? –Me pregunta curiosa _"Neil ya tiene un rival"_

-Pues… -Quise contestar pero el teléfono de Luna comenzó a sonar, vi como se amedrento por ello y contesto rápidamente y pude escuchar claramente la voz de Livi.

-¿¡TODAVIA NO LLEGA!? ¡NEIL DJO QUE LA HABÍA DEJADO EN LA ENTRADA DE LA OFICINA HACIA CINCO MINUTOS! –Podía escuchar sus gritos tanto por el auricular del teléfono como por fuera de su oficina y apuesto a que todos ahí pudieron hacerlo.

-Ya llego tranquilízate, esta por pasar. –Le explica Luna que lo enfrenta de forma valiente, si fuera ella probablemente estuviera algo temerosa. _"cuando Livi se enoja no se que esperar realmente"_

-Mejor entra rápido. –Me susurra Luna y decido hacerle caso antes de que el salga por mí. Ni bien entro lo veo parado en medio de su oficina, me quedo quieta esperando algún movimiento suyo amenazador aunque al mismo tiempo me siento acalorada al ver esa mirada de depredador _"me he depravado"_

-Hola. –Le digo, esperando que me conteste, pero sin embargo se acerca a mí y de un golpe fuerte me encierra contra la puerta, tiemblo ante la osadía, a pesar de haber cierto temor por la reacción es mas la atracción que siento al tenerlo de esa forma. _"¿Es raro tener la necesidad de hundir mi cara en su pecho?"_

Escucho el click de la puerta advirtiéndome que la ha cerrado con seguro, y luego su rostro cerca de mi cuello, su respiración me hace temblar _"demasiada emoción para mi corazón"_

Siento sus manos en mi cuello tratando de desanudar la pañoleta que me cubre sus marcas de la noche pasada, cuando logra sacarlo siento sus dedos rosar esa parte y su mirada orgullosa _"¡Es un salvaje!"_

-¿Qué hiciste en la casa de tu abuela? –Me pregunta mientras pasa sus manos por mi cintura y mis caderas y me pega a él.

-Yo... hice... cosas… muchas… –Respondo sin darme cuenta muy bien la concordancia de mis palabras, realmente me desubican sus caricias.

Se aparta de mí y jala de mi mano hasta llevarme a su escritorio, escucho como algunas cosas caen al hacerlas a un lado, sus manos rodean mi cintura y al instante ya me encuentro sentada encima de su escritorio.

-¿Hablaste con alguien más que no sea tu abuela mientras estabas dentro de esa casa? –Su pregunta me intrigo y más aun al ver su mirada seria, ya no me tocaba como antes, es mas sentía la presión en mis caderas que el tomaba con fuerza como para que no me fuera a mover de ese sitio.

-Hable con Kitora. –Le contesto.

-¡¿Quién es él?! –Parece molesto, su mirada ceñuda me advierte que le conteste con sinceridad o me esperarían cosas malas. _"¡es un demonio!"_

-Es mi primo. –Contesto mientras pongo mis manos encima de las suyas que me tienen presa de las caderas, esperando que con ese toque se dé cuenta que esta apretando más de la cuenta.

Parece meditar mi respuesta por unos momentos. –¿Alguien más? –Me vuelve a preguntar.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo? –Le cuestiono, su actitud me parecía exagerada e innecesaria y me estaba molestando.

-¡Solo respóndeme maldita sea! –Me grita, me sorprende que este tan molesto por eso.

-Un hombre de mediana edad que me presento mi abuela. –Respondo y él se ve más tenso porque me aprieta más.

-¿Sabes su nombre? –Me vuelve a preguntar amenazadoramente.

-Klauus Marsden creo. –Digo y él me suelta de golpe y empieza a caminar de un lado a otro de la oficina.

-¡Maldito! ¡Maldito! –Empieza a decir para sí mismo, aunque yo puedo escucharlo claramente aunque no entiendo nada. Siento a Livi mirarme nuevamente como si estuviera analizando la situación a detalle para después acercarse a mí y meter sus manos entre mis cabellos acercándome hacia él, no comprendo nada pero quiero reconfortarlo de alguna manera, no me gusta verlo preocupado o fuera de sus casillas.

-¿Pasa algo malo? –Le pregunto esperando que me dé una explicación de su comportamiento.

-Te necesito… ¿tú me necesitas? –Me pregunta, no puedo verle la cara porque me tiene atrapada en sus brazos muy pegada a él, pero aquella frase es algo que me hace sentir contenta.

-Si.-Le digo, pero siento que el menea su cabeza negativamente. –Dímelo, quiero escucharlo. –Me pide.

-Te necesito. –Le respondo y siento que me besa la coronilla de la cabeza y me deja ver sus ojos azules al fin, parece más tranquilo.

-Desnúdate. –Me pide con esa voz ronca que me eriza la piel. _"¿¡QUE!? ¿¡AQUÍ!?"_

-¿En tu oficina? –Le pregunto inquieta y veo su sonrisa aparecer.

-Aquí en mi oficina, ahora. –Me exige separándose de mí mientras me hace pararme y se aleja un par de metros esperando a que proceda. _"¡No seas cobarde! ¡Hazlo!"_

Comencé por bajarme el cierre de la espalda, deje caer los tiros y el vestido término por resbalar por si solo dejándome solo con la ropa interior color rosa suave. Con toda la vergüenza del mundo me quite el brasier quedándome desnuda de la parte superior, sentí mis pezones erizarse ante la atenta mirada de Livi que no perdía detalle. _"¿Sera voyeur? No ¡es solo un pervertido!"_

-Tú sigues con ropa es injusto. –Me atrevo a decirle y el parece divertirse ante lo que dije.

Veo como se empieza a quitar la camisa muy lentamente y sin quitarme la mirada, mi corazón empieza a acelerarse mientras deja caer la camisa al suelo, trago saliva al ver que ahora siguen los pantalones, pero se detiene. –Termina de hacerlo tú. –Me exige acercándose hasta donde estoy.

-Ya te hice mía, no hay nada de lo que avergonzarse. –Dice mientras me toma de la cintura y me acerca a él. _"¿¡Que no hay nada de qué avergonzarse!? ¡Sí que lo hay! ¡Solo lo hicimos una vez y fue de noche y en una habitación!"_

-Hazlo, o si no te tirare al piso y entrare en ti tan hondo que tus gritos los oirá toda la empresa.

" _Si hasta ahora había sido un descarado hoy se llevaba el premio oficial"_

 **CONTINUARA….. Lamento que no haya podido poner el Lemon en este capítulo, realmente no esperaba tardarme tanto con los otros acontecimientos, pero ya ven me salieron como doce paginas, apenas puedo ver por el cansancio, deben ser las cuatro de la mañana, pero para el siguiente ya saben que sigue verdad ;)**

 **Comenten… Reviews… Por favor…**

 **Alina, Livini , Neko chan, Saori9 gracias por comentar. Y si me olvide de alguien mil perdones, estoy algo agotada mentalmente.**

 **Por cierto a petición de alguien especial decidí publicar un nuevo fic de la serie Inuyasha pero tiene como protagonistas a Sesshomaru y Kagome, esa historia la tenía guardada desde hace mucho y me parecía un desperdicio que se quedara en mi computadora, si a alguien le interesa puede pasar a leerla, su nombre es LA MIKO DE LAS CUATRO ALMAS.**


	22. Chapter 22

**DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece, pero la historia es totalmente mía, y cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **UN SUSPIRO DE LIBERTAD**

 **CAPITULO 21**

Las cosas al fin parecían estar saliendo conforme a sus planes en el nuevo proyecto que prometía abrir un nuevo campo para las empresas Ifrikia, con la potestad que tendría sobre el nuevo medicamento de su ahora nueva empleada podría darle renombre en el mundo de la salud al apellido que con tanto peso había cargado desde hacía muchos años.

Odiaba su apellido y a su familia, pero el maldito orgullo con el que había nacido le impedía dejar todo de lado y empezar desde cero lejos de la hipocresía de su mundo. El no podía rendirse ante el aplastante poder de su padre, el deseaba llegar a la cima desde donde su progenitor observaba en silencio a todos, se desharía de él sin el menor remordimiento y todo aquel poder ya no amenazaría con tragárselo ya que el seria el dueño y señor de todo, así al fin seria libre, ya no se dispondría a recibir los golpes de la vida, ahora los daría con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo.

Miro la hora en la pantalla del PC donde minutos atrás revisaba el estado de cuentas del último mes del centro comercial que se había inaugurado hacia algunos meses, ese año en particular se habían aperturado nuevas sucursales en tres diferentes países, y aunque tomo un gran esfuerzo de su parte lograrlo por si mismo fue algo que era necesario para colocarse como el merecido sucesor de la red de compañías frente a los variados accionistas que trataron de desmerecer su valía, incluso programando reuniones privadas con su padre que por supuesto se negó, el viejo ermitaño nunca salía de la casa principal, incluso logrando despertar rumores de una supuesta muerte. _"Ya quisiera él que el maldito lo librara de deshacerse de él por sí mismo"_

Se recargo en el asiento dando un suspiro cansado y dejando volar su mente a la única diversión y entretenimiento que tenia ahora, pensó en ella. Decidido a saber de su ubicación, más por la necesidad irrefrenable de saberla vigilada y sin escape, tomo su celular y marco el número de Neil esperando largos segundos hasta que contesto.

-¡Porque tardas tanto en contestar! –Reclamo a su fiel mano derecha, que por el otro lado de la línea parecía titubear algunas palabras inentendibles. –¿Estas con Nike? –Pregunto impaciente al ver que su viejo guardián no parecía escucharlo.

-Ni…Nike sama está en la residencia de su abuela. –Contesto el mayor.

-¿¡Porque no entraste con ella!? ¡Te dije que la siguieras a donde sea que vaya! –Bramo furioso. Necesitaba tener ese control sobre ella para sentirse seguro, recién ahora se daba cuenta, tenía un creciente temor a que el ángel desapareciera como lo había hecho Sheyla.

-Ella me pidió que la esperara para que su abuela no se cuestionara sobre mi presencia, pero estoy esperándola fuera del lugar. –Explico Neil, con un leve tono de inquietud que parecía tratar de esconder.

-¿Hay algo más cierto? ¿Qué averiguaste? –Neil no acostumbraba a mentirle, siempre fue honesto y leal con lo que a su relación de amistad se refería y que ahora parezca titubear lo ponía inquieto.

Solo se escucho el silencio por largos segundos hasta que Neil en un suspiro bajo y resignado confeso aquello que había querido retener. –Acabo de ver a un antiguo amigo de su padre y accionista de la empresa salir de la residencia donde Nike-sama se encuentra.

" _¿¡Amigo de mi padre!?"_ Eso no estaba bien, absolutamente nada bien. Noto segundos después que había estado apretando sus puños con tanta fuerza que se había lastimado así mismo, soltó el aire que sin darse cuenta había retenido y su mente empezó a trabajar buscando a la persona de la que hablaba Neil entre su memoria.

No podía ser otra persona que aquella, la ira lo embargo al haber descubierto al susodicho y más aun cuando indago el del porque de su estancia en la misma casa que su ángel. –Es Klauss cierto. –Afirmo Livi recibiendo como única contestación un sí.

Sin perder tiempo le ordeno a Neil que trajera de regreso a Nike así tenga que entrar al lugar y sacarla arrastrando, luego de eso colgó sin escuchar la respuesta del otro lado.

Pensó en aquel día en el que Klauss había insistido en tener una reunión con él, teniendo que aceptar a regañadientes al quitarle su tiempo que bien podía aprovechar con Nike. Para su sorpresa aquella dichosa cita de trabajo no era más que un aviso de parte de Klauss para su futuro matrimonio y los enlaces comerciales y empresariales que vendrían con él. Al principio no entendió la necesidad de saber aquella información, pero al analizarlo mejor se dio cuenta que era una amenaza de poder, en su fuero interno no pudo más que burlarse de aquella situación que su adversario indigno creía que lo amedrentaría, pero él nunca lograría vencerlo, no importa con que familia pudiente se enlazara.

Nunca se le había cruzado por la mente que Klauss y esa familia excesivamente tradicionalista tuviera nexos, y sabiendo que Nike estaba irrevocablemente unida a ellos por la sangre, debía moverse rápido para que nadie osara siquiera tocar algo suyo. Debía averiguar todo lo referente a aquello y descartar la idea de que su padre tuviera algo que ver qué era lo menos probable pero mas valía prevenir que lamentar, no quería que las sucias manos de su padre mancharan la pulcra esencia de su ángel, aunque el ya haya empezado a hacerlo. _"Es tarde para arrepentimientos, si me voy al infierno… la llevo con migo"_

….*********…

Escuche los pasos cautelosos de Nike ingresar como si hubiera cometido algún pecado, y un suave hola que me dice que la pobre esta desorientada sobre lo que está pasando _"Al menos Neil no hablo esta vez"_

La mire esperando que se acercara a mi por su propia cuenta pero ella parecía dudar reteniéndose en la puerta, mis manos escuecen como siempre que la tengo o la necesito, sin esperar a que salga huyendo me acerco a paso rápido viendo como todo el cuerpo del ángel se sorprende como un pequeño gato ante la amenaza y se eriza en su sitio, no pensaba usar tanta fuerza, pero la ira que tenia contenida por lo que paso con Klauss y la necesidad de poseerla lograron cegarme por un momento, aplastando con mi cuerpo al más pequeño de Nike que parecía haber contenido el aire del susto, pensando que querría huir de mi cerré el pestillo de la puerta.

Quería tomarla ahí mismo, levantarla contra la puerta y hundirme dentro de la tibiedad de su interior, pero su aroma a jazmín me contuvieron y no pude evitar hundir mi nariz en su cuello aspirando lentamente topándome con la estorbosa tela que cubría las marcas de nuestra primera noche y que quite con rabia.

Le pregunte acerca de lo que había pasado en casa de su abuela mientras la acariciaba tratando de pegarla a mí, antes de poseerla necesitaba saber si ella conocía a Klauss, a pesar de querer empotrarla con fuerza contra la pared debía contenerme para que ella hablara, parecía apenas concentrarse en responder y más en recibir mi tacto, eso no ayudaba en nada a mi control, jalándola con migo la lleve hasta el escritorio y lanzando al suelo lo que me estorbaba la senté de forma brusca posándome entre sus piernas que me mostraban una de las fantasías mas eróticas que había tenido con ella desde que la conocí, su vestido rosa que le daba un aspecto algo aniñado se había suspendido lo suficiente como para dejarme ver su ropa interior del mismo color, ya de por si el vestido era demasiado corto y ahora tenía las puertas a la gloria justo frente a mí.

Tratando de concentrarme en el interrogatorio, le pregunte indirectamente si había conversado con alguien más, cuando menciono a un tal Kitora quise saber al instante quien era, y aunque ella me dijo que era su primo eso no me tranquilizaba puesto que con las breves investigaciones que tenia sobre los Lemercier sabía que se mantenía la costumbre de matrimonios entre familiares, a pesar de que quise advertirle que no volviera a hablar con ese susodicho primo recién aparecido, me contuve para volver al tema de Klauss.

Cuando confirmo mis sospechas yo ya me encontraba maldiciendo en voz alta y con ganas de golpear a alguien y si era a aquel maldito mil veces mejor, cuando fije mi vista en Nike, parecía preocupada, me arrepentí de mi descontrol por primera vez y sabiendo que lo único que me puede tranquilizar es aquel aroma que solo ella tiene, me acerque y hundí mis manos en sus cabellos impregnándome de su paz, de su libertad, de toda ella que era mía.

-Te necesito… ¿tú me necesitas? –Le pregunte, quería, deseaba, esperaba, escuchar aquello de sus labios, mientras la hundo en mis brazos esperando su respuesta, no me importa si es falso, si es actuación o si solo lo dice para complacerme, yo aceptare aquello como la cadena que la atara a mí, a mi atormentado y desequilibrado yo interno que planea destruir sus hermosas alas.

-Sí. –Me contesta, no parece titubear. –Dímelo, quiero escucharlo. –Le pido por primera vez, no le exijo ni la obligo, al menos no directamente. Muy en el fondo se que lo mejor es que ella no sienta nada por mí, ya que yo no tengo nada más que el infierno para ofrecerle. _"Ella no necesita a alguien como yo"_

-Te necesito. – _"Mi pobre ángel, no te has dado cuenta pero ya he empezado a quitarte las primeras plumas"_ Aquella frase me devuelve a mi mundo egoísta en donde no guardo ningún remordimiento, ahora que me lo ha dicho no hay salida, la beso de forma rápida y me interno en sus ojos verdes que parecen ser sinceros, devolviéndome mi tranquilidad perdida.

-Desnúdate. –Le exijo divirtiéndome con su rostro estupefacto mientras da una rápida pasada con la mirada a mi oficina.

-¿En tu oficina? –Me pregunta inquieta.

-Aquí en mi oficina, ahora. –Le exijo nuevamente mientras le doy espacio y me alejo para mirar mejor el espectáculo.

La vi estar en una especie de trance interno y dudar y balbucear cosas para sí misma antes de empezar a bajarse el cierre del vestido y terminar en un conjunto interior rosa claro. _"Prefiero ver a mi ángel de blanco, pero el rosa no está nada mal"_ No me espere que se quitara el brasier tan rápido, esperaba que el pudor la invadiera pero para mi sorpresa y dicha tenia frente a mí los hermosos y bien proporcionados senos del ángel que se erizaron haciéndome agua la boca.

-Tú sigues con ropa es injusto. –Me reprocha y una idea se cruza por mi mente, una que he estado deseando desde la primera noche que dormí con ella.

Empiezo a desprenderme de la parte superior de mi vestimenta, luego los zapatos y los calcetines, mirándola fijamente viendo los tintes rosas de sus mejillas y su respiración agitada al ver que me quito el cinturón dejándolo caer al piso como lo demás, hasta detenerme por completo. –Termina de hacerlo tú. –Le exijo acercándome a ella que se ve aturdida.

-Ya te hice mía, no hay nada de lo que avergonzarse. –Le digo, aunque se claramente que es normal que ella este mas que avergonzada con mi petición, después de todo era una inexperta total, la incentivo acercándola a mí, esperando con expectación su reacción.

Al no haber contestación por parte de ella, trato de provocarla más –Hazlo, o si no te tirare al piso y entrare en ti tan hondo que tus gritos los oirá toda la empresa.

No había forma de expresar el rostro desencajado de Nike, que parecía querer golpearme de alguna forma, internamente quería reírme con todas las ganas y decirle que no la iba a presionar tanto la segunda vez, que solo quería jugar un poco con ella, pero para mi sorpresa ella reacciono diferente a lo que me había imaginado, solo fui consciente de ello, cuando ella se encontraba arrodillada frente a mí.

-Nike… esp… –No hubo tiempo para detenerla, sentí el roce de su mano en mi entrepierna y solté un gemido de placer al saber que ella parecía palpar curiosamente aunque aun avergonzada aquella zona que se despertó al instante. No sé lo que está pasando por esa curiosa cabecita suya pero parece dejar la vergüenza de lado y comienza a bajar la cremallera y deslizar mis pantalones junto con mi ropa interior, cierro mis ojos ante las sensaciones que me dan sus delgadas manos, pero me fuerzo a reaccionar al ver que ella pareció detenerse.

Veo que parece sorprendida y nerviosa al verme desnudo a plena luz del día. –¿Te estás acobardando Nike? –Le pregunto entre divertido y excitado al verla arrodillada frente a mí a tan solo unos centímetros de mi miembro.

-Es… grande. –Responde sincera y yo muero por reírme, tomarla en mis brazos y evitar su pequeña vergüenza tomando el control de su cuerpo.

-¿Quieres tocarla? –Le pregunto esperanzado en que diga que sí.

-… ¿Tal vez? –Parece preguntarse a sí misma mientras me mira con sus ojitos nerviosos, de forma rápida término de quitarme los pantalones y los bóxers que se quedaron a medio camino.

-Hazlo. –Le ordeno para hacerle más fácil el tomar una decisión, que al momento agradezco al sentir sus manos tocarme de forma precavida pero curiosa, gimo nuevamente y ella parece tomar más valor y usar ambas manos. _"Mi ingenua e inexperta Nike"_

Me interno en las sensaciones de sus manos, hasta que siento algo húmedo rodear la punta de mi miembro, miro hacia Nike que parece sobresaltarse ante mi reacción y aleja su apetecible boca lejos de mí.

-¡¿Donde aprendiste a hacer eso?! –La levanto hasta tenerla de pie frente a mí, mientras la tomo de ambos brazos, debía saberlo, se supone que ella era ingenua _"¿Acaso lo habría hecho por instinto?"_

-Mi… mi amiga Link es muy detallista cuando me cuenta algunas cosas. –Contesta preocupada. –No lo hare si no te gusta. –Responde insegura.

" _¡Oh dios! ¡Sí que me gusta! … Yo y mis malditos celos…"_ –No es eso Nike, solo que me sorprendí un poco, pero créeme que cualquier cosa que me hagas me gustara, pero hoy yo tomare las riendas. –Conteste tratando de no presionarla demasiado. _"Después de todo es solo su segunda vez, ya habrá tiempo para hacer todo lo que tengo planeado para ella"_

La levante del piso y la pegue a mí con fuerza la obligue a pasar sus piernas por mi cintura rodeándome por completo y la lleve hasta aquel escritorio en el que la imagine cientos de veces, desnuda para mí. La libere justo al frente y sin pensarlo demasiado la hice girar dándome la espalda y recostando la mitad de su cuerpo boca abajo en el escritorio, sentí su cuerpo temblar por el frio de la mesa.

Ahí estaba la hermosa espalda desnuda de mi ángel, y su respingado trasero firme frente a mí, deslice mis manos sobre la piel donde muchas veces imagine que podrían estar aquellas alas, y comencé a besarla muy lentamente, haciendo a un lado poco a poco sus cabellos anaranjados dejando solo su piel intacta a mi merced, escucho sus leves gemidos y me siento orgulloso. Suavemente deslice su ultima prenda dejándola completamente desnuda, sentí que se removió un poco y me tope con mi mano haciendo presión en la parte media de su espalda reteniéndola contra el escritorio. –¡No te muevas! –Le exigí y ella pareció soltar un pequeño gruñido pero dejo de moverse.

Deslice mi mano por su zona intima, adentrando un dedo curioso, presionando y moviéndolo en busca de aquel sonido que me encantaba escuchar de ella, sentí como tensaba los músculos y gemía de forma contenida, supongo que para no ser escuchada por oídos curiosos.

-No me gusta que te contengas. –Le dije mientras movía mi mano con mas ahincó y ella parecía moverse por sí sola ante mi tacto.

-De…deja… de… torturarme Livi. –Me contesto apenas.

Unos últimos movimientos de mis dedos en su interior y ella gimió con más fuerza pero cubriéndose la boca y llegando al clímax, su cuerpo se relajo sobre el escritorio y vi como se sostenía a él como si fuera un pilar.

-Aun no terminamos. –Le digo y ella vuelca su rostro mirándome con sus ojos verdes dilatados. –Ahora vamos a hacerlo por segunda vez. –Sonrió complacido, mientras ella trata de erguirse pero mi mano vuelve a detenerla justo en el mismo lugar. –Quiero esta posición ángel.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron por unos segundos enteros y antes de que pudiera reprocharme algo la tome.

Su pequeño grito no pudo ser amortiguado por su mano al haberla penetrado de esa forma al no poder contenerme ni un segundo más ante su cuerpo frente a mi completamente a mi disposición _"Mierda, aun sigue siendo estrecha"_ era el cielo, un vistazo al paraíso, la sensación de sus músculos internos oprimirme de forma tan placentera, comencé un vaivén lento que se descontrolo a las pocas embestidas viendo como el ángel se sostenía ferozmente de los lados del escritorio, varios minutos después me deje llevar por el placer intenso del orgasmo dentro de ella quedando ligeramente recostado sobre su cuerpo que tenia la respiración agitada y entrecortada al igual que yo. Me separe poco a poco de ella y le di un beso fugas en media columna como disculpa y agradecimiento.

Tuve que sostenerla para ponerla en pie, girándola para ver su rostro sonrojado. –Dijiste que serias gentil la siguiente vez. –Reclamo ella mientras se apoyaba en mi pecho al estar agotada.

Reí por lo bajo. –No me pude contener. –Explique y ella me golpea con su puño en el pecho de una manera suave aunque pareciera que hubiera querido usar muchas más fuerza pero no tenía la energía suficiente. –La siguiente vez lo prometo, será tan… lento y suave que tú me rogaras que te tome de forma salvaje.

-¡Ya nos sigas! –Me pide. Es increíble que aun pueda avergonzarse por mis palabras después de todo lo que hemos hecho. –Quiero vestirme, no me gusta estar desnuda en tu oficina. –Comenta con un ligero puchero mientras toma su ropa esparcida por el suelo y se aleja de mi mirada.

-Si por mi fuera te tendría todo el día desnuda aquí mismo. Por eso estaba pensando que podrías trabajar pa…

-¡Ni lo pienses! –Me respondió antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar.

-¡Pero qué terca! –Le reto insatisfecho por no haberme salido con la mía, mientras veo como a velocidad luz ya está casi completamente vestida, a excepción del cierre del vestido que parece complicársele, al igual que ella tomo mi ropa esparcida y comienzo a vestirme con desgana, sabiendo que el ángel parece reacia a repetir nuestro encuentro, pero esperando poder llevármela con migo a casa la noche entera.

-¿Te ayudo? –Le pregunto ya completamente vestido, mirando su hermosa piel de la espalda expuesta y a ella gruñir por lo bajo al no poder subir el cierre atascado.

-Por favor. –Me pide aun inquieta, mientras me acerco a ella y le subo el sierre de forma muy lenta mientras paso una mano por sus senos exquisitos.

-No pude tocarlos, los tuve muy olvidados. –Le susurro a Nike mientras término de subir el cierre y paso ambas manos por sus senos llenos.

-No Livi. –Me pide ella mientras deshace mi agarre logrando sacarme un gruñido.

-¡No te atrevas a rechazarme! –Contesto sin pensar, hasta que me obligo a volver en mí, dándome cuenta que perdí los estribos nuevamente.

-¡No es que no quiera! –Responde ella avergonzada. –Es… Es que desde hace rato me está molestando que tu oficina tiene unas… ¡ENORMES! Que digo enormes ¡GIGANTES! Ventanas… Quise decirte cuando me presionaste como puré de papas contra tu escritorio pero tu dijiste con tu tono cavernícola "¡No te muevas!" y pues me trague la vergüenza de que alguien nos haya visto… ¡Así que este espectáculo se acabo aquí! No quiero tener… uhm… nada íntimo con espectadores… ¡Que puedan verme, ni oírme!

No estoy seguro si Nike se dio cuenta de mi palidez mientras me explicaba lo que la había incomodado al principio, me acerque hacia los enormes ventanales tipo pared que eran parte de la enorme oficina y divise lo edificios cercanos esperando ver a algún fisgón o voyeur que pudiera haber visto la intensa sesión de sexo sobre el escritorio, lo que menos deseaba es que alguien haya visto a Nike como solo yo podía.

No pude ver a nadie, y para mi paz mental, el edificio central Ifrikia era el más alto de todos, y como mi oficina se encontraba en la parte más alta sería difícil que alguien nos hubiera visto, aunque debía asegurarme. _"Hablare con Neil"_

-Livi… –Escuche la voz de Nike hablarme desde unos metros atrás, ganando nuevamente mi atención. –¿Hasta cuándo durara esto que tenemos? –No supe leer sus expresiones al momento en el que me dijo eso. _"¿¡Quiere dejarme!? ¿¡Es eso..!?"_

Mi estúpido temor a ser abandonado hizo eco en mi cabeza y cuando me di cuenta ya tenía mi mano sobre su quijada presionándola con fuerza elevando su rostro para mirar directo a sus ojos tratando de leer lo que quería decir con aquellas palabras, transmitiéndole mi exigencia a que se niegue a cualquier idea de irse de mi lado.

Unos sonidos de personas hablando podían oírse afuera de la oficina, aunque yo solo podía ver los ojos de Nike que _"¡Maldita sea!" "¡No me transmitían lo que quería oír!, ¿¡Que era aquello!? ¿¡Que significaba esa mirada!?"_ tenía unas enormes ganas de zarandearla exigiéndole, ordenándole, deseando que me diga que estaba pensando, que sentía con respecto a mí.

Mi frustración crecía mientras ella se mantenía en silencio y el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta con insistencia me enervaba mas, solté a Nike de mala gana y me dispuse a abrir la puerta que había asegurado con anterioridad, dispuesto a gritarle que se largara a quien sea que me molestara y maldecir un par de veces a Luna por dejar que eso sucediera.

Ni bien abrí la puerta sentí el empujón que me hizo a un lado permitiéndole el paso a la primera persona que menos quería ver cerca de ella.

-Irada-san… -Escuche a Nike susurrar.

 **CONTINUARA…. ¿Alguien más se avergonzó con este capítulo? Escribirlo no fue tan complicado como leerlo después. Vaya… Que gracioso es que me sonroje con mi propia historia.**

 **Agradecimientos a: Livini, Neko chan, Alina, Saori9, Milagros agüero, y si me olvido de alguien mil perdones.**

 **Aclarando algunas dudas y peticiones, tratare de que salgan un poco mas Kara y Bard, aunque su relación se torna interesante para mi (pensé por un momento hacer una continuación al finalizar este fic con ellos, pero la verdad ya estoy algo… muy agotada, pero la idea está ahí navegando en algún lugar en mi cabeza) tratare de desarrollarla lo mejor que se pueda dentro de esta historia si es que no me animo a hacer otro fic de ellos.**

 **Algunos se habrán dado cuenta (hace algunos cap atrás) de que Bard de verdad estaba en la casa de Kara a muy altas horas de la noche, ese capítulo lo hice en dos versiones, y en una mostraba lo que había pasado entre los dos, pero al final me decidí por la que publique, ya veré como saco a colación lo que sucedió.**

 **Con respecto a la abuela de Nike, pues en realidad la quiere, pero tiene unas ideas bastante radicales respecto a lo que cree mejor para ella, solo diré eso, ya deben haber deducido todo.**

 **Del porque de la relación (mala) que tienen Livi y Klauss se irá desarrollando conforme pasen los capítulos.**

 **Si, Nike se está acostumbrando a Livi muuuy bien, como ya se habrán dado cuenta en este cap. Ella se descubre enamorada de ese lado perverso y atormentado, que siente que necesita su ayuda, aunque ahí no se resuelve todo, su mayor inseguridad es que el no la quiera, ya verán poco a poco como evoluciona esta pareja.**

 **Por último, gracias chicas por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme sus review, saben que lo aprecio y las quiero mucho por eso.**

 **No me importan que sean cortos o largos, siempre serán bien recibidos sus comentarios.**


	23. Chapter 23

**DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece, pero la historia es totalmente mía, y cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **UN SUSPIRO DE LIBERTAD**

 **CAPITULO 23**

Me maldije mil veces por haber sucumbido ante mi inseguridad y haberle preguntado aquello a él, su reacción me sorprendió y me quede en blanco ante su mirada furiosa. Quise disculparme, pero sentía que aquello no sería adecuado, lo mejor sería aclarar las cosas, aunque eso significara confesar que me había enamorado perdidamente de él.

 _¿Me aceptaría o me rechazaría?_ Si el quería podría cambiarme por cualquier otra mujer… y eso dolía… mucho, tanto que en estos momentos, sintiendo su tacto en mi rostro apretar ofuscado y molesto quería desbordarme en llanto, por él, por mi, por como se había vuelto mi vida en esos momentos, porque me aterraba que me deje, ya no me pertenecía, era una avecilla como había dicho mi padre… pero una avecilla domesticada. _"No quiero vivir así" "Pero no quiero dejarlo solo"_

Iba a hacerlo, iba a confesarme y que sea lo que sea.

Un fuerte escándalo afuera de la oficina de Livi me distrajo y antes de que pudiera reponerme y enfocarme nuevamente en él, sentí el fuerte empuje que me hacía a un lado de forma brusca, observe con temor como se alejaba, camine dos pasos hacia él extendiendo mi mano como si Livi fuera agua en el desierto, pero vi como Irada se presentaba delante de mí, sus ojos de pino azul parecían consternados, preocupados, molestos… era raro.

Dije su nombre en voz alta y vi como la presencia de Livi se acercaba desde atrás de Irada, prometiéndome sufrimiento, me encogí en mi lugar, de pronto era pequeña y Livi era enorme y aun así necesitaba resguardarme bajo su pecho, resonó en mi mente aquella frase que me había dicho. _"Cuando un demonio profana a un ángel, ya no hay vuelta atrás, estarás marcada por sus manos de por vida"_ En ese momento no había comprendido a lo que se había referido, pero ahora lo sabía, Livi era mi demonio, aquel que se había adueñado de mi alma y a lo que yo tontamente accedí engañada por su magnetismo. Ya no había salida, porque era suya, su prisionera, que aunque la liberaran volvería con su captor.

-¡Como te atreves a entrar de esa forma a mi oficina! –El grito de Livi resonó como eco en toda la oficina, sentí varias miradas tanto de mujeres como de hombres _"más mujeres"_ en las enormes puertas de la oficina, mirando curiosos la escena.

Al poco rato Luna se encontraba casi votando a todos nuestros espectadores fuera y cerrando las puertas para dejarnos lo poco de privacidad que nos quedaba.

-Solo quería asegurarme de algo. –Respondió Irada sin quitarme la vista de encima.

-Si me vas a responder… ¡Debes mirarme a los ojos! –Contraataco Livi, tomando a Irada del hombro y cortando la conexión entre mi mirada y la suya.

-Te prohíbo, óyeme bien… ¡Te prohíbo que la mires directamente! –Sentencio furioso.

-Livius… ¿¡Acaso te crees que estamos en el periodo del Edo!? Tu… ¿En qué siglo crees que vivimos? Porque no puedo mirar a Nike, es un país libre, y ella no es un objeto que te pertenece. –Respondió Irada.

-¡Ella es mía! ¡Mía! ¡Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo! ¡No me importa lo que creas sobre nosotros, mejor quita esa falsa tranquilidad y muéstrate como en realidad eres frente a ella! ¡Ese maldito egoísta que siempre has sido! –Livi tomo de la camisa a Irada encarándolo con su mirada fija.

Quise detenerlos, pero sabía _"por consejo de Neil"_ que cuando Livi tenía esa clase de actitud lo mejor era esperar que se desahogara o bien se cansara. En otros tiempos hubiera optado por la postura de Irada sobre que Livi no debía tratarme como si fuera una propiedad, pero para mí consternación privada, me encontraba feliz por saber que él me quería, o más bien, deseaba a tal punto de decir públicamente que era suya. _"Me gustaría tanto que fuera reciproco, y que él fuera también mío"_

-¿Acaso te casaras con ella? –Pregunto Irada, pude ver una mirada fugas de su parte hacia mí, como si me estuviera diciendo _"mira y escucha atentamente"_

-¡Que estupideces dices! –Respondió Livi sin pensarlo mucho. Me quebré, era obvio que nunca pensaría tener una relación seria con migo, después de todo, era su nuevo juguete, ya me lo había advertido. _"…Duele mucho…"_

Cuando antes le había preguntado sobre cuánto duraría lo nuestro, en lo único que pensaba era en saber si la relación abierta _"juguete-dueño"_ algún día acabaría y podría haber algo mas… algo real… estable… normal.

No iba a llorar, no podía hacerlo, mi orgullo estaba en juego. _"¿porque mis pensamientos no van compaginados con mis emociones?"_ las lagrimas ya estaban ahí, imposible de detenerlas, estaba frustrada por mi poca voluntad, me quede quieta esperando no ser notada, pero al parecer no había resultado, ambos me miraban.

Los ojos azules profundos de Livi parecían desorbitados, preocupados, inseguros. Ya había visto esa mirada antes, aquella de una persona solitaria que rogaba que no lo abandonen. Cuantas veces no había pensado decirle que no lo dejaría, que me quedaría a su lado, pero que había callado para protegerme a mí misma.

Viaje hasta la mirada azul pino que parecía culpable… muy culpable… _"¿será como dice Livi?"_ Irada me había tratado bien, nunca me había faltado el respeto y aunque a su vez en su mirada había alguien incomprendido su dolor nunca sería tan grande como el que había en la mirada de mi demonio _"…mi magnético y único demonio…"_

Sentí el andar de Irada en mi dirección, se estaba acercando a mí, la mirada de Livi viajo de mi hacia Irada, era una mirada amenazante y malvada, suponía lo que estaba planeando hacer cuando lo vi caminar tras él. Antes de que algo ocurriera y mas por mí que por ellos, ya me encontraba corriendo hacia él, sentí el contacto de su cuerpo y lo abrace como si fuera la tabla de mi salvación, lo necesitaba tanto, aunque él solo quisiera jugar con migo, aprovecharía cada segundo junto a él. –Livi… -Susurre llorando y empapando su camisa de lagrimas mientras sentía su mano en mi cabello y luego su rostro en mi cuello. _"El mundo podía irse al infierno, porque yo me encontraba resguardada en los brazos de mi demonio"_

No fui consciente en que momento solo nos encontrábamos Livi y yo, cuando acorde Irada se había ido dejándonos solos. Livi parecía complacido, con migo en brazos nos sentamos en la silla frente a su escritorio y aun vulnerable no me importo acurrucarme en sus brazos mientras él me acariciaba con cariño, algo que normalmente él no hacía, pero que agradecía enormemente.

-Creerás que estoy loco, o que soy un maldito demonio… pero en verdad me encanta tenerte así. –Su voz ronca y decidida solo indicaban que decía la verdad, realmente ya lo sabía, siempre que el parecía hablar de sí mismo o de lo nuestro, hacia énfasis a una relación dominante e infraterrenal, antes podría hacerme huir, nadie en su sano juicio aceptaría estar con alguien que la mirara como si deseara destruirla y adorarla al mismo tiempo, pero en algún momento debí ir perdiendo la cordura.

-¿Quieres verme triste? –Pregunte mirando hacia arriba desde su pecho hacia sus ojos azules.

-Quiero verte mía. –Respondió apretándome más hacia si mientras nuevamente aspiraba mi aroma, al igual que yo el de él.

-Soy tuya. –Acepte en voz baja. Ya no había vuelta atrás, era la verdad, ya no me pertenecía.

Sentí su mano en mi rostro, atrayéndome hacia el suyo, cerré mis ojos y disfrute del beso suave, una pequeña muestra de que parecía estar complacido con mi respuesta, no fue brusco, fue gentil y llore nuevamente. Estaba perdida, pero lo quería tanto. Sonreí para él.

-Deja de llorar… aunque te ves tan hermosa así de frágil… me hace sentir seguro, pero al mismo tiempo me embarga la culpa. –Me explica y yo asiento limpiándome las lágrimas y sonriéndole.

-Tu sonrisa es… no le sonrías a nadie así… nunca. –Me exige mientras besa en rápidos y espontáneos besos mi cuello.

-¿Por qué? –Pregunto divertida.

-… Porque… Te ves fea. –Me contesta juguetonamente.

-¿¡Que!? –Pregunto y el comienza a reírse con ganas logrando hacerme reír.

-¡Eres endemoniadamente hermosa! ¡Así que no andes mostrando tus encantos a otros que no sea yo! ¿¡Entendido!? –Me exige mientras toma de mi cuello con ambas manos y me acerca a él para besarme nuevamente, esta vez con ansias.

El sonido del teléfono nos hizo separarnos, un gruñido frustrado de parte de él me hizo reír, mientras lo veía con un porte serio asentir y reclamarle un par de cosas a Luna.

-Lo siento Ángel, el trabajo llama… y en el momento menos oportuno… -Suspiró molesto. –Le mande un mensaje a Neil, está abajo, ve con él, espérame en casa, llegare temprano. –Me dice mientras toca nuevamente mi rostro con su mano en una caricia suave justo por donde pasaron mis lágrimas.

-¿Regresaras muy tarde? … no quiero preocupar a mi hermana, así que estoy tratando de portarme bien. –Me explico. Kara no me hablaba como lo hacía normalmente después de enterarse de mi relación con él.

-Iré temprano. –Me contesta dándome un beso en los labios. –En estos momentos tengo una reunión importante. –Comenta. –Luego de eso… jugaremos un poco. –Me susurra muy cerca de mi oído, pasando su lengua por el lóbulo de mi oreja, dejándome alerta y sonrojada.

Me bajo de su regazo y tomando mi pequeño bolso que acostumbro a cargar a todos lados me encamino a la salida, al abrir la puerta me tope por un instante con una despampanante mujer que me veía con una sonrisa, caminó como modelo en una pasarela hacia la oficina y me dio una leve inclinación con la cabeza, parecía amable, pero no pude evitar pensar que aquella mujer se quedaría a solas con Livi y una punzada de molestia me embargo. Definitivamente aquello no era nada bueno para sentirme más segura de lo que estaba.

Volteé con temor hacia la oficina ya estando afuera y antes de que la puerta se cerrara vi una sonrisa de parte de él hacia ella. _"Oh…no" "¿era paranoia mía?"_ no estaba tan segura, pero no podía quitar de mi mente el momento en el que él me dejaría.

…..********…

Ingresamos a la casa de Livi, en todo el trayecto no dije nada y parecía que Neil pudo notar mi desconcierto y preocupación porque no se despegaba de mi lado, si no era un aperitivo, me ofrecía una bebida, si no era una bebida, me ofrecía descansar en la habitación de Livi. Incluso se ofreció a darme un recorrido por la propiedad para que no me vuelva a perder nuevamente.

El miedo que sentí al pensar en perderlo debió ser muy fuerte porque no tenía ganas de nada, pero en un ruego indirecto Neil termino por lograr sacarme, caminamos por varios senderos hechos exclusivamente para caminatas personales, ya que estaban alejados de los caminos para el movimiento vehicular, todo estaba muy bien cuidado y por dios, era realmente hermoso. La familia de Livi debía estar prácticamente nadando en dinero.

-Este era el jardín favorito de Sheyla-sama. –Comento Neil, mientras paseábamos por un enorme terreno en donde se plasmaba una hermosa vista, de flores blancas de distintas variedades, el aroma era exquisito y le dio aquella paz a mi mente que sentía que había perdido pocas horas atrás.

-Es muy hermoso Neil. –Comento con una sonrisa.

-Ella pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en este lugar, la jardinería era su pasatiempo más arraigado. –Comenta con un deje de nostalgia. –Le gustaba mucho cantar… aunque no lo hacía muy bien… –Sonríe.

-¿Como era ella? –Me atrevo a preguntar.

-Era muy hermosa, era paciente, tolerante, y por sobre todo muy amable. Amaba mucho a Livius-sama. –Contesta Neil.

-¿Y al padre de Livi? ¿Lo amaba? –Se que fue una pregunta muy imprudente, pero necesitaba entender del porque la mala relación entre padre e hijo.

Neil pareció pensarlo mucho. –Sinceramente… creo que si había amor de parte de ella, pero también mucha tristeza, es como si se hubiera resignado.

-¿Y él? ¿Tú crees que él la amaba? –Pregunto.

-Eso es aun más difícil de deducir. –Responde. –Cuando yo llegue a esta casa solo fui testigo de pocos momentos en donde estaban juntos… parecía que… la odiaba. –Su respuesta me deja muda y nuevamente pensé en Livi. _"¿Porque la odiaba si ella parecía quererlo?"_

Caminamos un poco más, siguiendo el sendero de las flores blancas mientras las tocaba ligeramente al pasar, hasta que sentí la mano de Neil reteniéndome del hombro.

-Nike-sama, regresemos. –Me pidió casi en un susurro temeroso mientras enfocaba su vista al frente.

Seguí su mirada esperándome encontrar con aquello que lo había hecho poner pálido como una hoja de papel y me di cuenta que a unos metros más allá estaba parado un hombre mirando hacia el extenso jardín. Solo podía ver su perfil, pero era suficiente para darme cuenta del parecido entre él y Livi.

-Vámonos. –Me pidió Neil tomándome del brazo con sutileza y caminando en dirección a la casa de Livi, mas rápido de lo que el acostumbraba a hacerlo.

-Neil. –Una voz gruesa y fría nos detuvo en nuestro sitio y vi a Neil con los ojos bien abiertos mirar a un punto muerto.

-¿Quien es…? –Pregunto de espaldas a nosotros, podía sentir su voz más cerca de lo esperado.

Neil se volteo dando la cara, pero con su brazo me impidió a mí hacerlo. –Es una invitada. –Respondió Neil con tono tranquilo y muy fingido.

-¿Una invitada de mi hijo? –Pregunto, su tono parecía intrigado pero más frio que el polo norte.

Neil se quedo por largos segundos en silencio. –Así es señor. –Contesto al fin.

-¿No sabes saludar niña? –Pregunto llamándome la atención, sentí el peso de su mirada en mi espalda, al fin Neil soltó mi brazo y me di la vuelta topándome con unos ojos azules iguales a los de Livi, solo que más cansados y con cero emociones en ellos.

-Soy Nike Eneriz. –Respondí.

-¿Qué relación tienes con mi hijo? –Pregunto directamente.

" _¡Rayos!"_ –Soy su amiga. –Conteste. Era imposible que me creyera que trabajaba para él, además fácilmente podría descubrir que no era así.

-Neil, déjanos solos. –Pidió dejándome aturdida y a Neil en una especie de shock.

Su mirada cortante le estaba dando una clara amenaza a Neil que parecía dudar sobre qué hacer.

-No puedo… -Susurro Neil muy bajito, pero era claramente escuchado por él.

-¿Estas desafiando mis órdenes? –Pregunto molesto.

Neil, no respondió, solo hizo una gran reverencia. –Lo siento mucho –Se disculpo Neil.

-Suficiente. –Corto él. –Ya vi lo que quería comprobar. –Comento con tono hostil mientras me miraba como si fuera alguien indeseable.

Sus ojos antes sin emociones ahora parecían mostrar un terrible rencor. _"¿Por qué?"_

Me quede estática mientras el hombre alto, que aparentaba estar entre los cuarenta y cinco o menos, se iba con paso tranquilo pero seguro, dándome una última mirada que me dejo helada y temblando.

-Es mejor irnos rápido. –Dijo Neil que parecía poco a poco recuperar el color.

Caminamos sin ver ningún tipo de paisaje mas, Neil parecía tan o más consternado que yo y eso me inquietaba. No sabía que pensar de lo que había pasado, pero de algo estaba segura, y eso era de la mirada de aquel hombre, que aun ahora me hacía temblar.

Neil me dejo entrar a la casa y con una disculpa se retiro dejándome encerrada, me encamine hacia la habitación de Livi, estaba agotada mentalmente, me senté sobre su cama y la acaricie recordando nuestra primera noche juntos, me apoye en la almohada y pronto el cansancio gano.

….*********…..

No te irás…

Sentí la respiración de alguien contra mi cuello y pronto me tope peleando contra una sombra frente a mí que me tenía tomada de los brazos, en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación.

-Ángel, tranquila, soy yo… tranquila. –Pidió reteniéndome con fuerza.

-Livi… por dios, me asustaste. –Me queje nerviosa aun.

-Nike, debemos hablar… -Mi respiración se entrecorto.

" _Tuve miedo… mucho miedo…" "¿Era acaso el fin?"_

 **CONTINUARA… Hoy fue un día de muchos encuentros para Nike. No sé si lo hice bien, pero en este capítulo quise mostrar los sentimientos y más profundas inseguridades de Nike, para que al menos sientan un poco de empatía hacia ella.**

 **Yo particularmente siento mucho cariño hacia ella, después de todo he tratado de hacerla mía lo mejor que puedo al igual que a Livi, trato de explicar de la mejor manera sus personalidades y vidas sin manchar aquella base que tienen como personajes independientes a mí. Después de todo, los personajes son prestados, pero la historia, los diálogos, y todo en esta historia a nacido de mi cabecita fantasiosa.**

 **Gracias por sus reviews. He estado algo triste al ver que esta historia no parece tener tanto público como el sonido de la lluvia, pero era de esperarse, es difícil vencer a tu primer éxito, y es así como lo siento a mi primera y hermosa historia, aunque eso no quite que este triste por mi segunda.**


	24. Chapter 24

**DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece, pero la historia es totalmente mía, y cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **UN SUSPIRO DE LIBERTAD**

 **CAPITULO 24**

Cuando la vi llorar algo en mi se estrujo con fuerza, quise creer que era mi corazón _"¿pero acaso tengo uno?"_ sus lagrimas bañaban todo su rostro y parecía temblar, se veía extremadamente pequeña y frágil. Su mirada, esa mirada de sentirse presa pero resignada, no podía tolerarlo.

Cuando sentí que Irada se acercaba hacia ella _"¡Antes que yo! ¡Maldita sea… antes que yo!"_ no pensé en otra cosa más que en desquitarme con su rostro nuevamente _"¡Lo golpearía hasta cansarme!"_ si no fuera por él, yo aun estaría jugando con el ángel, disfrutando de ella, queriéndola…

Mi sangre bullía en mi interior dispuesto a desquitar toda la tensión en mi antiguo _"falso"_ amigo, hasta que sentí el cuerpo de Nike, estaba temblando y lloraba como una niña, me abrazo con tanta convicción, como si fuera la única cosa estable en su vida y por mas maldito que suene, estuve complacido y satisfecho, de sentirme su único pilar, su muro, aquel de donde se sostenga… el único… solo yo.

La abrace con fuerza, dejando que se sostenga completamente de mi, aceptando el peso de su vida, su cuerpo, ella completa, mía. Mire a Irada mientras la acariciaba con la intención de molestarlo y decirle que se largara, que aquí estorbaba.

Me miro por largos segundos con rabia contenida, y luego miraba a Nike con culpa y remordimiento _"¡Si maldito! ¡Mira lo que provocaste! ¡Hiciste que el ángel llorara!"_ después de lanzar una maldición entre dientes, salió de ahí molesto y no pude más que disfrutarlo, saborear el hecho de que le había quedado claro a quien le pertenecía la mujer entre mis brazos.

Cuando Nike pareció tranquilizarse la tome entre mis brazos y camine con ella hacia mi escritorio, me senté en la silla colocándola gentilmente sobre mí, mientras la reconfortaba, parecía una avecilla desampara, tan necesitada… yo le daría todo.

Después de una breve conversación para romper la tensión y algunas caricias que se quedaron frustradas en el aire al ser interrumpidas por Luna, tuve que dejarla ir con desgana, esperando ansioso el momento en el que la tendría de nuevo.

….**********…

-Livius-san… pero que sorpresa, no sabía que tenía novia. –Comento Cassandra mientras se paseaba por la oficina como una mujer que sabe lo que provoca.

-Hm. –Conteste con desgana, no me interesaba en nada contar mi vida intima. –Normalmente se concerta una cita antes de una reunión. –Digo sentándome relajado mientras la veo acercarse.

-¿Ahora que me tienes, ya no me ruegas? Que malvado… -Se burlo Cassandra. –Solo quería informarte de que ya escogí al personal del laboratorio, las instalaciones me parecen adecuadas… de hecho estoy muy complacida con ellas. Pero me niego, me niego rotundamente a que el supervisor sea el gigoló rubio. –Dijo con firmeza mientras se sentaba en la silla frente al escritorio cruzando sus largas piernas ajustadas entre una falda tubo amoldada a su cuerpo.

-¿Que tienes en contra de Bard? –No pude evitar preguntar aquello, ya que era extraño que no se llevasen bien, puesto que se parecían en muchas cosas.

-No me gustan los falsos aduladores. –Contestó encogiéndose de hombros. –Prefiero hombres más directos. –Dijo con una voz que para cualquiera hubiera sonado provocativa.

Aquella mujer sabía lo que valía y jugaba sus cartas muy bien, era indudable que podría tener a cualquier hombre de rodillas.

-Dime Cassandra… ¿acostumbras coquetear con tus jefes? –Pregunte con un tono igual de seductor que el que ella utilizo. –¿Será que por eso no funciono tu anterior trabajo? –La estaba provocando lo sabía, pero había algo más en la actitud que ella estaba utilizando, y se me antojaba averiguar qué.

Su rostro imperturbable y seguro se derrumbo para pasar a ser uno molesto y ofendido. –¡No me provoques niño! –Contesto furiosa. _"¿¡Niño!?"_

-Por favor, fue solo una broma. –Me justifique, aunque había dado justo en el clavo con mi suposición, algo había pasado con su anterior jefe.

-Si es así, está bien. –Contesto ella volviendo a su porte de confianza, aunque ya sabía que probablemente en ese momento estaba maldiciéndome secretamente, ya que en su posición yo habría hecho lo mismo.

-Dime Livius… ¿Puedo tutearte verdad? –Pregunto con una leve sonrisa.

-Por supuesto. –Respondo interesado en su contraataque.

-Esa hermosa novia tuya… pobrecita… -Suspira con lamento fingido. –¿La liberaras antes de destruirla? ¿O planeas llegar hasta el fin?

Aquello me golpeo en la cara por completo, jugaba rudo, igual que yo. _"¡Si yo soy un demonio… ella es una bruja!"_ -Eso no te incumbe. –Respondí tosco.

-Hm… ¿Te dolió verdad? Que alguien saque en cara tu punto débil. –Sonrió. –Pero hablando seriamente, ella parece… demasiado frágil ¿no temes lastimarla? Lo mejor para ti, seria alguien como tú mismo… un maldito insensible. –Comento como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Cuando te refieres a alguien como yo mismo ¿te refieres a ti acaso? –Pregunte divertido, aunque en el fondo su comentario me había molestado, no necesitaba que alguien más venga a recordarme el terrible demonio que era y como había logrado atrapar al ángel en un obsesivo plan por destruirla con mi intensidad.

-Oh, pero que directo. –Se sorprende falsamente. –Claro que haríamos una excelente pareja… algo así como… juntos dominaríamos el mundo… -Se ríe. –Pero creo que nos aburriríamos con el tiempo, después de todo lo que nos gusta a las personas como nosotros es destruir a otras personas. –Parece recordar algo. –Solo que me da pena la pobre, si para evitarle ese dolor tendría que apartarte de su lado, no me molestaría hacerlo… -Me mira fijamente haciendo reales sus palabras, como si hubiera vivido un evento parecido con alguien al que destruyo. –¿Que dices? ¿Nos divertimos un rato? –Preguntó mientras apoyaba sus manos en mi escritorio con una forma gatuna pero sofisticada.

-No ahora. –Contesto pensando fervientemente en Nike, la propuesta era muy incitadora y cualquiera hubiera dicho que si al instante, pero ahora lo único que quería era al ángel, tal vez y como había dicho Cassandra la realidad era que soy una persona dañina y destructiva que se excitaba con dañar a las personas.

No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero de lo único que estaba completamente seguro y decidido, era de que mi ángel lo era todo ahora, mía, la única persona que podía sentir que me pertenecía.

-Es una pena, mas para la niña que para mí, aunque créeme hubiera sido satisfactorio para ambos. –Me guiña un ojo. –Por lo pronto podemos ser buenos amigos, pero si cambias de opinión… ya sabes, siempre hay tiempo para salvar pequeñas niñas de las garras de demonios… soy tan altruista… -Se ríe, mientras se pone de pie y camina en dirección de la salida.

-Tendrás noticias de él proyecto antes de lo esperado… simplemente porque soy un genio… y tienes suerte de tenerme, así que recuérdalo y no me mandes al rubio idiota. –Dicho eso salió de mi oficina como una reina.

" _¿Amigos?"_ no pude evitar reírme, todo aquello había sido tan raro y a la vez podía sentir su sinceridad, tanto en mi relación con Nike como en nuestra ahora nueva y extraña amistad. _"tal vez si podríamos llegar a ser muy buenos amigos"_

…**********….

Cuando había terminado de firmar los papeles que Luna me había enviado mientras me miraba como si hubiera cometido un pecado capital y después de reclamarme la vergüenza que le había hecho pasar a Nike delante de toda la empresa y hacerme prometer que no cometería actos imprudentes en medio de la empresa y menos con accionistas de ella, pude irme ansioso por verla nuevamente.

Subí al auto y recorrí las carreteras como si estuviera en una carrera de fórmula uno, cuando llegue a casa dispuesto a hacerla mía nuevamente, fui interceptado por Neil.

-¿¡A que te refieres con que la vio!? ¿¡Cómo!? ¿¡Porque!? –Mi frustración no podía ser mayor. Era imposible pensar que el viejo se quedaría tranquilo al conocer a Nike, según lo que conto Neil, mi padre había descubierto cuán importante era ella en mi vida por la forma en la que Neil la protegió. Y no es que tampoco estuviera complacido de que la hubiera dejado sola. Si yo era un demonio, mi padre era… _"debía hacer algo urgente"_

Subí a toda prisa hacia mi habitación, donde Neil me había informado que Nike se encontraba y cuando pensé verla asustada por el encuentro la encontré durmiendo, parecía estar agotada, sin hacer ruido me recosté a su lado y volteándola hasta tenerla frente a mí, me tome el tiempo de apreciarla, sus pestañas tupidas, sus labios carnosos y rosados, perfile su rostro con mis dedos y toque sus cabellos, olí su fragancia a jazmín, la bese muy despacio varias veces. _"mi ángel parecía tener el sueño muy pesado"_

Las horas pasaron y ella continuo durmiendo, cansada como estaba y después de toda aquella conmoción la deje dormir mientras bebía de la vista relajada de su rostro. Mi ángel no sufría mientras dormía, parecía estar en paz.

" _¿Era demasiado monstruoso pensar en tenerla así gran parte del tiempo?"_ Segura en mi cama, protegida, viviendo solo por mi y de mi, solo despierta con migo… regalándome sus sonrisas, sus caricias, dándome su cuerpo por voluntad, amándome, necesitándome. Y cuando tendría que ausentarme dejarla ahí, durmiendo tranquila, cuidada, a salvo de manos ajenas, solo mía. _"definitivamente, era un monstruo, un demonio"_

-Nunca te dejare…

-No te irás… -Susurre en su oído, sabiendo por su respiración que aun dormía.

Pero un leve gemido lastimero pareció quebrar su hermoso rostro tranquilo, me erguí en la cama para verla mejor y note que estaba teniendo un mal sueño, me acerque a su cuello para darle un beso y posteriormente despertarla, pero al acercarme a ella sentí su cuerpo tensarse y empujarme con fuerza lejos de ella, olvide por completo que había anochecido y que la habitación estaba casi a oscuras y como única luz estaba la del pasillo que se colaba ligeramente por la puerta semi abierta.

-Ángel, tranquila, soy yo… tranquila. –Le pedí mientras la tomaba con más fuerza de sus brazos para hacerla entrar en razón.

-Livi… por dios, me asustaste. –Su voz quebrada me recordó todo lo que había pasado ese día y aunque detestara que Irada haya aparecido frente a ella, ese era el menor de los problemas.

-Nike, debemos hablar… -Vi su rostro pálido y me asuste haciéndola sentar en la cama al ver que parecía en trance. –¿Estás bien? –Pregunte tocando su rostro.

-E…estoy bien. –Contesto apenas, no sabía que estaba pasando por su mente, pero temí que la presencia de mi padre la haya descolocado de esa forma.

-¿Hoy viste a mi padre cierto? –Pregunte viendo como el color volvía a sus mejillas.

Ella afirmo con la cabeza mecánicamente. –Cuando no esté con tigo, trata de no salir de la casa, aquí estarás seguras, tengo cámaras vigilando mi propiedad, pero más allá de mis terrenos es peligroso.

-¿Por qué? –Pregunto intrigada, sabía que no entendía del todo mi reacción, pero era lo normal actuar como lo estaba haciendo, después de todo aquel hombre era _"todavía"_ más fuerte que yo y capaz de muchas cosas peores.

-Ese hombre… es peligroso. –Conteste, no deseaba contarle más acerca de él y ella pareció entender, la sentí acercarse a mí como un pequeño ser desamparado y acurrucarse a mi pecho.

-¿Hoy podemos solo dormir? –Me pregunto mirándome con esos ojos preocupados, sabía que ese día no había sido uno de los mejores, ella estaba extrañamente indefensa.

-Claro, hoy dormiremos, mañana jugaremos. –Le sonreí intentando calmar aunque sea un poco su estado de ánimo, ella me devolvió una pequeña sonrisa tranquila y se abrazo más a mí.

-Oh… Olvide que debo regresar a casa temprano. –Se sienta en la cama buscando su celular para revisar la hora, se lo quito y lo apago.

-Hoy quédate. –Le pido.

Ella parece dudar y vuelve a negarse. –No quiero que Kara se moleste… además quiero hablar con mi padre de algo importante.

Parece preocupada, pero yo lo estoy más, su tés parece decaído y pálido, muy pálido. No me gustaría que se enferme de estrés. –Solo por hoy, mañana te dejare ir temprano y prometo dejarte tranquila todo el día. –Le pido, no le exijo, le pido, estoy impactado con migo mismo, pero supongo que ese cambio se lo debo a ella.

Después de negarse, afirmar, volverse a negar y por fin aceptar, se acomoda a mi lado volviendo a su postura relajada y apacible, me encanta tenerla así entre mis brazos. –¿Como es tu familia materna? –Le pregunto mientras acaricio sus cabellos anaranjados y los paso entre mis dedos.

-Todos parecen ser muy amables, es una familia unida. –Contesta ella mientras la siento relajarse en mis brazos.

-¿Cual es el nombre de tu abuela? –No debía desaprovechar la oportunidad de preguntarle acerca de su extraña familia.

-…Tohara Lemercier. –Contesta de forma somnolienta.

" _¿¡Tohara!?"_ es sin ninguna duda la líder del clan, hago memoria sobre la información que me entregaron acerca de esa familia y recuerdo que aquella anciana solo tuvo una hija que se salió del clan y que posteriormente tuvo sus propios hijos, que era más que claro que se trataban de las hermanas Eneriz.

La sucesión del cargo se pasaba de generación en generación por línea directa de sangre, y mayormente a mujeres al ser un clan matriarcal. Eso solo podía significar que la sucesora seria Kara o bien Nike.

-Tu abuela te ha pedido alguna cosa extraña… ¿cómo volver a la familia o algo así? –Le pregunto, pero me doy cuenta de que ya está completamente dormida. _"Tendré que averiguar desde otra fuente"_ la abrazo más hacia mí y me permito relajarme por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

….********…..

-Livi… Livi… ¡Livi! –Escuchaba la voz de Nike entre sueños y sus movimientos inquietos.

-Nike quédate quieta. –Pedí mientras aspiraba su aroma entre su cuello.

-Sera mejor que te levantes… ¡ahora! –Me exigía con tono molesto.

-Estas enérgica esta mañana… ¿quieres jugar un poco? –Pregunte entreabriendo los ojos, divisando los verdes de Nike que brillaban molestos y su rostro sonrojado. –¿Porque estas roja? –Le pregunto mientras me voy irguiendo poco a poco, hasta notar mi mano escondida debajo de la ropa de Nike, hago presión en ella y escucho un gemido sorprendido de ella.

Me rio divertido _"hasta en sueños la deseo"_ –Vaya como llego mi mano hasta ahí. –Sonrió divertido mientras acaricio su ceno con más ganas.

-Ya debo irme. –Se separo ella avergonzada mientras tomaba su celular de la mesa de noche y lo encendía.

-Vamos… solo será un momento, juguemos… -Le pido mientras me arrodillo sobre la cama y le beso el cuello dándole pequeñas mordidas esperando provocarla lo suficiente.

Empezaba a corresponderme hasta que el maldito celular empezó a sonar con un chirrido irritante _"¡Maldición… no debí comprárselo!"_

-¿Hola? –Contesto escapándose de mis manos mientras me sacaba la lengua de forma juguetona _"Oh dios… la deseo tanto"_

Su semblante pareció apagarse mientras escuchaba a quien sea que estuviera del otro lado de la línea, me levante preocupado al verla en trance. –¿Ocurre algo? –Pregunte, pero parecía que ella no me escuchaba.

-¡Nike! –La llame, al ver que ella volvía a su semblante pálido y lloraba en silencio.

Le quite el celular de las manos y verifique que la llamada había sido cortada, la encare preocupado por cómo estaba actuando, me molestaba no saber lo que le ocurría, la impotencia me embargaba mientras más guardaba silencio, sin poder soportarlo la tome de los brazos y la hice mirarme hasta que la encontré ahí dentro, perdida, sola y triste.

-Dime… ¿qué ocurre? –Pregunte asustado por ella.

-M…mi… ppa…padre… esta… él es..ta… muerto. –Tuve que tomarla entre mis brazos cuando su cuerpo perdió las fuerzas y caía inconsciente.

-¿Nike? –La removí, su rostro lloroso, pálido, lleno de dolor me partió el alma. La abrace con fuerza, mi precioso, precioso ángel.

 **CONTINUARA… Estos días he estado rebosando de inspiración, he escrito muchos capítulos… estoy complacida.**

 **Hagamos un trato… haber si así reavivamos un poco a los lectores a comentar.**

 **Si llegan a dejarme 20 reviews después de este capítulo, yo publico una maratón de capítulos.**

 **Si no se puede llegar a los 20 caps, pues publicare como siempre, una vez por semana, nadie pierde.**

 **Livini: Es increíble como tu review puede hacerme sentir culpable y feliz al mismo tiempo** **siempre me pones en mi sitio y me haces pensar** _ **"Oh… tiene razón"**_ **te agradezco por eso, por tu sinceridad y apoyo. Con respecto a hacer un nuevo fic con lo que está pasando en el manga, no suena tan mal, yo igual lo había pensado, quien sabe y tal vez un one shot… ya lo veré luego, he estado muy ocupada, estoy escribiendo un libro original y toma bastante de mi tiempo.**

 **Saori9: Gracias por tu apoyo… y déjame decirte que de ahora en adelante pasaran muchas cosas en la trama de la historia, está yendo directo a la cúspide del asunto, y por fin mi idea original empieza a tomar forma, solo espero que todos no me maldigan por cómo se pondrán de serias las cosas.**

 **Neko chan: Gracias por tu review. Pues ya ves como sucedieron las cosas con el padre de Nike… así debía pasar créeme.**


	25. Chapter 25

**DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece, pero la historia es totalmente mía, y cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **UN SUSPIRO DE LIBERTAD**

 **CAPITULO 25**

Ya habían pasado diez días desde el accidente que sufrió mi padre, al principio no podía aceptarlo, fue un golpe demasiado fuerte, la voz de Kara se oía entrecortada, lloraba, mi fuerte y siempre estable hermana estaba gimoteando al otro lado de la línea, estaba pasmada, aturdida, incluso el llamado de Livi no me hizo reaccionar.

 **FLASH BACK**

Apenas y pude contarle lo que había sucedido, cuando todo se oscureció. Cuando desperté estaba aun entre sus brazos, él me miraba como si tuviera miedo, pero yo ya estaba lo suficientemente asustada por todo lo que había pasado, trate de irme, tenía que ver a Kara, ella no se derrumbaba fácilmente, mi hermana era fuerte, mi pilar, si ella se quebraba que sería de mi.

-No vas. –Me corto el paso Livi, estaba ansioso y preocupado.

Agache mi cabeza, no tenía fuerzas para discutir, me moví rodeándolo intentando salir de ahí. –¿No me escuchaste? –Su voz sonaba exigente pero a la vez parecía tratar de ser cuidadoso al hablarme. –Estas pálida, como si fueras a desmayarte nuevamente ¿no te das cuenta que tu respiración esta agitada? –Me reclamo tomándome de los hombros con ambos brazos y llevándome hasta el espejo de pie de la habitación.

-Mírate, mira como estas. –Me indica, pero no soy consciente de nada, vuelvo a llorar.

-No llores ángel, descansa un poco y yo mismo te llevare mas tarde. –Me pidió mientras me daba la vuelta y me hundía en su pecho.

Escuche su corazón por largos segundos, palpitaba con fuerza igual que el mío. –Necesito ir. –Le susurre.

-No vas. –Volvió a decirme.

-Livi… por favor, no tengo fuerzas para pelear. –Ya empezaba a sentir el peso de mi cuerpo, quería derrumbarme pero no podía, no ahora, luego… luego lo haría.

-Pelea lo que quieras, igual no puedes salir de la casa. –Me contradijo mientras me levantaba en sus brazos y se sentaba en la cama con migo sobre sus piernas.

Llore tal vez por una hora más sobre su regazo mientras el aguantaba mis gimoteos y mis lagrimas, lo quise tanto en ese momento, estaba agradecida por tenerlo junto a mí. –Livi, llévame con mi padre. –Le rogué. El pareció pensarlo por varios minutos y levantándose con migo aun en brazos bajamos a la planta baja donde Neil me miraba con pena.

Nos abrió la puerta y nos dirigimos hacia el auto de Livi, la puerta fue abierta por Neil y sentí que Livi me colocaba con suavidad en el asiento del copiloto para luego ponerme el cinturón de seguridad, me dio un beso rápido en la frente y caminando hacia el lado del piloto se subió y me llevo hasta mi casa.

Cuando entramos, la primera persona que vi fue al jefe rubio de mi hermana que la veía como si estuviera viendo a la cosa más frágil del mundo. Kara tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas pero endurecido, sin gestos, sin muecas, estático.

-Kara-nee. –Susurre parada a unos metros de ella junto a Livi.

Su mirada se fijo en mí y limpiándose las lágrimas con fuerza se irguió con rectitud y camino hacia mí. –Estas muy pálida. –Me dijo mientras tocaba mi frente. –Y tienes fiebre. –Comento mientras miraba de reojo a Livi que estaba a mi lado tomándome de la mano celosamente.

Sentí el abrazo de mi hermana y volví a llorar, sentí sus palabras de consuelo, sabía que ella estaba tan triste como yo, pero como la conocía tan bien, al verme entrar por la puerta había optado por su aptitud de responsable hermana mayor y conteniendo su dolor trato de calmar el mío.

Lo más probable era que se sintiera culpable por la mala relación que tenían ambos los últimos años, ella nunca le perdono sus adicciones, y ahora que él no estaba, nunca podrían arreglar las cosas, cuando éramos niñas ella adoraba a nuestro padre, siempre recordare esos tiempos.

 **FIN DE FLASH BACK**

….********….

Escuche nuevamente el celular vibrar desde que el me dejo en casa hacía varios días ¿qué numero de llamada sería la de esa mañana? ¿Quince? ¿Veinte? Le pedí que me dejare sola un tiempo, que necesitaba llorar mi perdida, recibí su negativa, una, otra, y otra vez, casi le suplique, y acepto después de verme rogarle de esa forma.

Quería estar con mi hermana, la pena debe ser tan grande para ella como para mi, o tal vez mas para ella, solo yo podría saber cuánto mi hermana adoraba a nuestro padre cuando era niña, debió ser difícil enterarse de aquel fatídico accidente, estando sola. _"Debí estar ahí"._

Todo ocurrió como a la media la noche, mientras mi padre regresaba a la casa, un auto se cruzaba un semáforo en rojo a tan solo diez calles de casa, no paro, no lo auxilio, lo dejo morir, solo, en el frio…

Me limpie las lagrimas nuevamente _"¿algún día terminarían de salir?"_ me levante y revise mi celular, me equivoque, eran treinta llamadas perdidas _"lo extraño… lo extraño mucho"_ busque su nombre en el directorio y apreté el botón de llamar, al primer timbre escuche su voz ronca, estaba molesto, muy molesto… sonreí.

-¿¡PORQUE DEMONIOS NO CONTESTAS!? –Grito al otro lado de la línea. _"Dios… cuanto lo extrañaba, incluso si está molesto"_

-Lo siento. –Susurre bajito mientras apenas me levantaba de la cama quedando sentada mientras mi cabello enredado y largo caía encima de mi rostro descuidadamente.

-Levántate, date un baño relajante, seca esas lagrimas… los ángeles no deben llorar… ¿acaso quieres que el cielo me castigue? Vístete, porque en media hora estaré frente a tu casa. –Escucho su voz exigente y mi corazón se siente confortado, el pensó en mi y se preocupo.

-¿Como sabes que estoy en mi casa y en cama? –Le pregunto no pasándome por alto aquella información, escucho un silencio sepulcral, me levanto de mi cama aun tambaleante y me asomo por la ventana, ahí parqueado estaba el auto gris que conducía Neil y él como si fuera un guardia del palacio de Buckingham, se encontraba parado mirando en dirección de mi casa, hasta chocar miradas con migo, quedando aturdido y sorprendido para luego hacerse el desentendido cubriendo su rostro con un enorme periódico que aparentaba leer.

Solté una breve y ligera risa ante su acto y Livi pareció suspirar con alivio al otro lado del celular. –Livi… parece que soy capaz de reír de nuevo. –Dije en voz baja mientras me volvía a sentar sobre la cama al estar nuevamente agitada, era normal, no había comido en todos esos días, y apenas había bebido un par de vasos de agua que Kara se había esforzado en hacerme tomar cada día.

Ella parecía preocupada por mí, yo igual lo estaba por ella, pero ella parecía combatir su dolor sobreprotegiéndome y haciéndose la fuerte, aunque he de admitir que la templanza de tristeza que tenia había ido menguando poco a poco conforme Bardwin se hacía presente _"todos los días_ " a visitarla y acompañarla, es mas pocos días atrás la había escuchado reírse muy quedamente, me alegre mucho al verla sanar poco a poco.

-No hace falta que pongas a Neil a vigilarme, estoy bien. –Explique, mientras lo oía graciosamente refunfuñar algunas rabietas, se había abierto de una forma diferente a mí, estaba feliz por ello, había descubierto en ese tiempo, que podía comportarse como alguien caprichoso de forma encantadora cuando quería, a veces tomaba una actitud algo infantil, al principio supuse que era para hacerme sentir mejor y lograr que ría o al menos que sonría, pero poco a poco confirmaba que mientras más se arraigaba lo nuestro, conocía más cosas de él.

-El se quedara, es importante para mí, así que si yo no estoy ahí será él quien te vigile. –Me explico en su tono exigente.

-¡Iré a verte en una media hora y pobre de ti si no te has cuidado como se debe! –Me amenazo y a pesar de que estaba emocionada por verlo, no lo estaba porque me vea como estaba, pálida, ojerosa y con evidentemente unos kilos menos.

-Veámonos por la noche. –Le pedí viendo el día brillante fuera de la ventana, que mostraba un clima mañanero excelente. –Hoy es el último día de Kara-nee en la casa, mañana regresa al trabajo y deseo pasarlo con ella. –Le explico antes de que se niegue rotundamente.

Lo escucho refunfuñar cosas sobre abstinencia, internarse de monje en un monasterio, o raptarme por la noche…y aceptar al fin mi petición con desgana. No puedo evitar reírme, pocas veces le conteste las llamadas en esos días, y esta sería la primera vez que nos veríamos desde ese día, estaba emocionada.

Corte la llamada, me levante apenas y caminando con cuidado hacia el baño, me di un baño caliente, mientras lloraba por el recuerdo de mi padre bajo las gotas de agua. Me seque el cuerpo y mirándome con más detalle, pude ver las marcas de mis huesos mostrar con evidencia mi falta de apetito en todos esos días. Me propuse desde ese día recuperarme por completo, no podía caer así de fácil, mi padre no lo querría, esas serian mis últimas lagrimas, ahora solo pensaría en él con una sonrisa, recordando solo los buenos tiempos.

Salí del baño con mi bata y rebuscando en mi armario, encontré un vestido sencillo blanco con los hombros descubiertos y de manga larga y falda acampanada, que le pertenecía a mi madre y el cual guardaba con mucho celo, me lo puse, me negaba a usar el negro correspondiente del luto, además el blanco fue alguna vez un color de luto en muchas culturas.

Seque mi cabello, desenredándolo y peinándolo luego, lo deje suelto y me fije en el espejo, ya me veía mejor, aun pálida pero mucho mejor _"tendré que usar rubor cuando vea a Livi_ " además el vestido cubría un poco mi falta de peso, eso era bueno.

Baje las escaleras y me encontré con Kara preparando el desayuno, me senté en la mesa y por un momento pensé que así se vería una madre. –Buenos días Nike. –Me sonrió, ahora su sonrisa parecía mas genuina _"tal vez debía agradecérselo al rubio"_

-Kara-nee, se ve delicioso. –Sonreí correspondiéndole y viendo el suculento desayuno de panqueques con miel.

Sentí su mano sobre la mía en una sonrisa que podría juzgar maternal, pocas veces me la había dado, pero sabía lo que significaba, algo así como _"yo te cuidare"._

-Ahora somos solo las dos, pero todo estará bien. –Me sonrió mientras sus ojos se aguaban brevemente al igual que los míos, respire hondo controlando mis sentimientos y con una nueva sonrisa reformada en mi rostro empecé a comer.

Cuatro toques en la puerta nos distrajeron, mi hermana se levanto con una ligera sonrisa, yo al mismo tiempo supuse quien era, para provocar esa reacción en ella. Mire atenta la situación.

Al ver de reojo a la persona que nos visitaba me levante de golpe, sorprendida.

Babasama entro con toda dignidad a nuestra casa dejándonos a ambas pasmadas, no me esperaba su visita, es mas tenía entendido que ella nunca salía de los terrenos del clan.

-Babasama ¿qué haces aquí? –Pregunte saliendo de mi estupor y notando como mi hermana me veía alarmada _"¡rayos! ella no sabía que yo conocía a Babasama"_

Detrás de mi abuela aparecieron Kitora y dos hombres más que recordaba haberlos visto cuidando las entradas del clan. –Nike. –Escucho que me llama, su mirada pasa por Kara que aun seguía alerta y vuelve a mí, estaba seria, demasiado.

-¿Te enteraste lo de mi padre? –Le pregunte, creyendo que había venido por ese motivo.

Veo que asiente con su cabeza. –Fue infortunado. –Dijo de forma estoica.

-¡Váyase de nuestra casa! –Exigió Kara, nunca la había visto en esa posición de defensa.

Babasama la miro y sonrió ligeramente, ambas parecían retarse con la mirada. –Podrías ser una gran lideresa… es una pena que te negaras y haya tenido que verme en la obligación de escoger a Nike, pero considero que ella será una buena líder, después de todo, ambas llevan mi sangre.

Ambas nos quedamos shockeadas. –¿A… a que te refieres Babasama? –Pregunte desconcertada.

-Solo alguien de línea de sangre directa, puede hacerse cargo y ustedes dos son mis únicas nietas. –Respondió Babasama.

-¡Ninguna de nosotras aceptara pertenecer nuevamente a esa familia! –Replico Kara.

-Tú no aceptaras, pero en Nike no decides. –Mi abuela parecía decidida, su mirada había cambiado completamente a la que tenía antes en nuestros encuentros, nuevamente estaba consternada _"¿por qué estaba pasando aquello?"_

-Babasama, yo no deseo hacerme cargo de la sucesión del clan y tampoco deseo cambiar mi apellido, creí que ya te lo había dicho. –Intervengo. Veo como Kitora me mira como si se disculpara y luego evade mi mirada.

-Nike… -Menea la cabeza negativamente. –Es por el bien de nuestro clan, y el tuyo, tendrás una familia estable, podrás estudiar, serás muy feliz, nunca te faltara nada y no tendrás el mismo destino que tu madre. –Su voz parecía tan segura de sí misma, no la reconocía, parecía manipuladora. _"¿cómo no me di cuenta antes?"_

-¡Yo soy feliz como estoy, no necesito nada más! –Perdí la paciencia, volvía a dolerme la cabeza, era obvio llegaron antes de que siquiera pudiera probar un segundo bocado.

-Eso ahora ya no es tu decisión. –Contesto y Kara se envaro en su sitio, estaba molesta, muy molesta, Kara no se molestaba con facilidad _"¿qué estaba pasando?"_

-¿¡A que te refieres!? –Pregunto Kara mientras se paraba a mi lado.

-¿Nike tiene dieciocho años verdad? –Pregunto con una sonrisa confiada.

-¡Casi diecinueve! –Conteste nerviosa y algo alterada, no me gustaba en nada a donde iba todo esto.

-Ya sea dieciocho o diecinueve, aun eres menor de edad… tu padre ya no está… la custodia va siempre al familiar más cercano. –Contesto de forma astuta.

-¡Y ese familiar soy yo! –Contesto Kara.

No estoy segura si me había puesto más pálida ya que Kitora avanzo hacia mí para ayudarme a mantener el equilibrio, pero Kara lo retuvo impidiéndole que se acerque, ayudándome ella misma a sentarme en el sofá de la sala.

-Kitora, por favor explica. –Le pidió Babasama. Lo miré fijamente, negando con mi cabeza, pidiéndole silenciosamente que no ponga otro peso más sobre mis hombros.

Pareció dudar. -… Soy el abogado de la familia, y según nuestras bases legales, la diferencia de edad y soporte económico del tutor debe ser considerada antes de que una persona se haga cargo de un menor de edad. La diferencia de edad entre ustedes dos es de cinco años, es cierto que Kara-sama tiene un trabajo estable, pero no tiene las facultades necesarias para hacerse cargo de Nike-sama, en nuestra familia no le faltara nada, además aquí tengo la orden del juez que indica que Tohara-sama es mas optima para hacer de tutora.

-¡Es un juez comprado! –Grito Kara furiosa. –¡Yo tengo las cualidades necesarias!

-Sea comprado o no, la ley ha hablado. –Respondió Babasama.

Mi cuerpo temblaba, necesitaba hablarle a Livi, recordé que había dejado mi celular en el piso de arriba, me levante para subir, pero aquellos dos guardias se pararon frente a mí. –¿Que hacen? –Pregunte mirando directo a mi abuela, estaba molesta con ella, ya estaba cansada de que todo se estuviera poniendo en mi contra, si me iban a encarar de esa forma, yo no me iba a quedar tranquila. No estaba sola, Kara estaba a mi lado y además Livi también.

Antes de poder hacer o decir algo ya me tenían sujeta de ambos brazos. –Suéltenme o aténganse a las consecuencias. –Pronuncie viendo a mi hermana erguirse como solo ella podía hacer cuando estaba furiosa y apunto de atacar a alguien, y así lo había hecho desde siempre, cuando éramos niñas ella siempre terminaba defendiéndome cuando alguien trataba de meterse con migo.

En el momento menos esperado uno de los hombres que me retenía estaba tirado en el suelo, varios años practicando artes marciales le habían servido de algo a Kara, logre soltarme del agarre del otro dándole una patada en los bajos y corrí hacia arriba. Entre a mi habitación y lo llame, solo con escuchar su voz bastaría para sentirme a salvo.

Como ya sabía al primer timbre me contesto.

-Livi, ven por favor. –Le pedí, mientras trataba de acompasar mi respiración, subir las escaleras a toda prisa, sumándole a mi falta de energía, me estaba jugando una mala pasada.

-¿¡Que ocurre!? –Se oía preocupado.

-Mi abuela esta aquí, está diciendo incoherencias con relación a mí y mi hermana esta abajo sola… -Explico preocupada.

-Tranquila no le va a pasar nada. –Me responde mientras escucho la voz de Luna a lo lejos gritándole algo, supuse que estaba ya fuera de la oficina y viniendo hacia mí.

-Si no me preocupa ella, me preocupan ellos… de seguro que los mata. –Digo más tranquila al saber que viene.

Escucho que me quiere decir algo, pero el fuerte agarre brusco detrás de mi hace que deje caer mi celular.

-¡Suéltame! –Grito molesta mientras me sacudo del agarre, a la fuerza me hacen bajar hasta abajo y veo para mi consternación que no solo eran dos guardias si no que ahora habían cinco _"Kara no podría con tantos…"_

Busco a mi hermana con la vista y la veo recostada inconsciente en el sofá largo de la sala. –¡¿Que le hicieron?! –Brame furiosa, una cosa es que vengan a parlotear incoherencias pero otra es que le hayan hecho daño al único familiar que me quedaba, porque mi abuela ya no estaba en esa lista.

-Tranquila, solo esta inconsciente, despertara en poco tiempo. –Trata de tranquilizarme Kitora y yo lo ignoro, para no gritarle todo lo que deseo hacerlo, confiaba en él, me agradaba, pero ahora todos ellos, todos, habían dañado mi confianza.

-Duérmanla a ella igual. –Dijo Babasama. _"¿¡Que!?"_

-¡No te atrevas! –Reclame. Mientras trataba de soltarme del agarre de aquellos dos hombres. –¡Esto es secuestro!

-Tengo el poder legal, tarde un poco en conseguirlo pero esto me abala para poder decidir lo mejor para ti. Si cooperaras sería mejor para todos. –Hablaba ella, mientras le indicaba a uno de los hombres que se acerque a mí, lo vi venir con una inyección en mano _"¿¡Que acaso todos están locos!?"_

No pude decir nada cuando sentí la aguja traspasar mi piel y un liquido caliente recorrer por mi brazo, estaba adormilándome aunque trataba de no cerrar los ojos, vi a Kitora acercarse con lastima y alzarme, apenas y me sentía a mí misma, todo parecía flotar incluyéndome a mí. _"Livi… ¿Dónde estás?"_

 **CONTINUARA… Como algunos sabrán y para los que no, la mayoría de edad en Japón es de veinte años.**

 **Algunos tienen dudas acerca de Cassandra y la extraña amistad con Livi, déjenme decirles que no he pensado en hacerlos tener algo mas allá de una amistad, que con el tiempo les aseguro será más consolidada, puesto que al ambos parecerse mucho, se llevaran bien, pero nada más que eso.**

 **Con respecto al padre de Livi, se sabrá su pasado con el transcurso de la historia.**

 **La relación entre Bard y Kara… la despejare más adelante, en estos momentos la vida de Nike está en medio de un drama, así que cuando se vaya despejando la situación abarcare a otros personajes.**


	26. Chapter 26

**DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece, pero la historia es totalmente mía, y cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **UN SUSPIRO DE LIBERTAD**

 **CAPITULO 26**

Cuando llegue a la casa de Nike, vi la puerta abierta, algo no estaba nada bien, entre apresurado y vi a Bard con la hermana mayor del ángel en brazos, tratando de despertarla, se veía muy preocupado.

-¿¡Donde esta Nike!? –Pregunte ofuscado, mis manos escocían como nunca, tenía que tocarla urgentemente o probablemente enloquecería.

-Nike-chan no está aquí. –Contesto Bardwin viendo el desorden del lugar.

-¿¡A que te refieres!? ¿¡Donde esta!? –Pregunte mientras me acercaba a él viéndolo fijamente, no podía desquitarme con él, pero realmente sentía que podría matar a alguien en ese instante.

-No lo sé… cuando llegue solo encontré a mi pequeña inconsciente. –Dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro en un intento de despertarla.

Subí como endemoniado hasta la habitación de Nike, su celular estaba en el piso, recorrí toda la casa, y no la encontré, comencé a patear una de las puertas de la habitación, estaba frustrado. _"¡esa maldita vieja!"_

Justo estaba averiguando sobre ese tema esa mañana, y lo que escuche no me decía nada bueno.

 **FLASH BACK**

-¿¡Entonces me estás diciendo que el prometido de la futura matriarca será él!? –No sabía cómo concebir aquella información, Klauss astutamente había jugado sus cartas. El clan Lemercier tenía mucho peso en nuestra sociedad, y muchos de sus integrantes eran accionistas en varias empresas Ifrikia, pero la procedencia de Klauss me había pasado desapercibida.

En ningún momento pensé que él podría ser descendencia directa de las nueve familias que integraban el clan, y ahora con su advertencia sobre un enlace matrimonial, que al principio creí que era una amenaza de poder, ahora no solo era eso, se había convertido en una afrenta directa a la relación que había conformado con Nike _"¿Acaso sabría lo que tenía con ella?"_

Trate de tranquilizarme, en todo caso, si alguien se hiciera cargo del clan esa sería la hermana de Nike por ser la mayor, y aunque sentía pena por Bardwin, me alegraba el no tener que ver a Nike enredada en aquello.

-Es el segundo intento por parte de Klauss Marsden por volver al clan. –Comenta Dan, que tiene ese porte seguro cuando se trata de información. –La primera vez fue hace como veinticuatro años cuando trataron de enlazarlo a Iraha Lemercier, la única hija de la matriarca, que poco tiempo después huyo con un hombre que no pertenecía al clan.

Eso ya lo sabía perfectamente, ya que gracias a ese suceso había nacido mi ángel _"Iraha Lemercier era mi nueva heroína"_

-El señor Marsden dejo sus intentos por volver al clan después de eso, y los ha retomado en las últimas semanas, no se sabe bien porque, pero puede que tenga que ver con la aparición de la hija de Iraha Lemercier, que según mis fuentes, ha visitado algunas veces el lugar.

Me alerte al instante, esa solo podía ser Nike _"¿Por qué él se interesaría en Nike particularmente?"_ –¿Sabes si Klauss tenía una relación especial con Iraha Lemercier? ¿O solo era un acuerdo matrimonial? –Pregunte irguiéndome en mi asiento mientras veía como Dan rebuscaba algunas cosas entre el montón de papeles que había traído.

-Tengo un informante que lleva muchos años sirviendo a la familia principal… costo un poco que hable, ya que todos los que viven dentro de los muros, son Lemercier en mayor o menor rango y difícilmente traicionan. –Comento sacando una hoja. –Dice que al parecer Marsden tenía un profundo sentimiento hacia la hija de la matriarca, que era evidente en su trato para con ella, pero que a pesar de eso ella siempre lo trataba como un buen amigo.

-¿¡Tienes una fotografía de ella!? –Pregunte alertado por cómo se iban desarrollando las cosas con la familia de Nike.

Me paso al instante una fotografía de cuando la madre de Nike tenía aproximadamente quince años _"es igualita a ella"_ tenía sus rasgos parecidos a Nike, claro que las dos hermanas se parecían mucho a su madre, pero Nike… especialmente ella, era casi la viva imagen de su madre… estaba preocupado… mi instinto posesivo me indicaba que debía hacer algo… si solo pudiera tomarla y esconderla en un lugar lejano, creo que podría respirar tranquilo.

Le pedí que continúe vigilando la casa Lemercier y que me informe de cualquier asunto importante y cuando se retiro, pude pensar más seriamente acerca de lo que debía hacer. _"tranquilo… siempre y cuando no metan a Nike en ningún asunto fuera de lo que pueda manejar… está bien… todo está bien…"_

El sonido de mi celular me alerto, sabia quien era sin siquiera mirar la pantalla, conteste rápido, porque necesitaba escuchar su voz, ahora más que nunca. Cuando oí lo que me dijo mis pies ya se encontraban corriendo en dirección a la salida, mis manos escocían casi dolorosamente, tenía que tocarla.

 **FIN DE FLASH BACK**

….**********…

Sabía que probablemente Dan en estos momentos estaría vigilando la casa Lemercier, así que lo llame, cuando contesto me informo para mi alivio y a la vez preocupación que había visto llegar a Tohara Lemercier junto a varios guardias, pero que en ningún momento vio a Nike entre ellos. _"¿Que estaba pasando?"_

El no saber donde estaba me estaba volviendo loco, no entendía porque mi vida se había vuelto de esa forma, la necesitaba para vivir tranquilo, me había vuelto dependiente de ella, ahora podía aceptarlo, tal vez… solo tal vez, había algo más que obsesión… la deseaba, la necesitaba y la quería… me maldigo mil veces, por sentir aquello, un sentimiento que siempre rechace, las mujeres solo causan problemas, solo sirven para jugar, ese era mi pensamiento, pero ahora… Nike… el ángel, era en realidad muy peligroso. Ya no había vuelta atrás, ahora que había descubierto este nuevo y tormentoso sentimiento, no la dejaría tranquila. La tendría siempre.

Ignore a Bardwin que salía al mismo tiempo que yo con la hermana de mi ángel, no me importaba nada más que tenerla devuelta, me la habían quitado y ahora menos que nunca podía permitirlo, salí de ahí dispuesto a buscarla en ese lugar, debía estar seguro de que no la tenían escondida, sabía que me costaría sacarla si mis suposiciones eran correctas.

El clan Lemercier estaba protegido tanto por su propia seguridad, como por las leyes de nuestro país, al ser uno de los clanes con más historia. Definitivamente me costaría sacarla de ahí, pero haría todo, todo para tenerla con migo.

Sentí mi celular vibrar, no tenía tiempo para desperdiciar en una llamada, pero algo me decía que debía contestar, me coloque el manos libres y escuche la voz de Neil al otro lado de la línea.

-Livius-sama… -Su voz parecía nerviosa.

-¡Neil! ¡Donde demonios estabas! ¡Porque no me avisaste lo que sucedía en la casa de Nike! ¡Se supone que estabas ahí para protegerla… maldición! –Grite ofuscado, tenía tanta rabia contenida que no me importo descargarla con él.

-Nike-sama está conmigo. –Mi voz se corto y detuve el auto en seco.

-¿¡Donde esta!? –No podía creerlo, Nike estaba bien, no entendía como, pero ahora estaba más tranquilo, respire varias veces, hasta darme cuenta de que mi cuerpo temblaba, realmente había estado al borde de un ataque de ira.

-Estamos en casa. –Corte la llamada y conduje rápidamente.

Cuando llegue, entre a la casa y vi a Neil parado en medio del salón, se veía terrible, golpeado y agitado. –¡¿Que ocurrió?! –Pregunte al verlo en esa situación.

-Tuve que intervenir, trataban de llevarse a Nike-sama, ella estaba inconsciente, tuve ayuda… al parecer uno de los Lemercier decidió traicionar a su clan, gracias a él pude llevármela. –Contaba mientras veía como temblaba, estaba mal. _"Neil… Merece un triple aumento… y mi agradecimiento eterno"_

-Descansa, te lo mereces. –Le digo mientras con una mirada de agradecimiento subo hasta mi habitación. _"realmente lo recompensare por esto"_

Cuando entre a la habitación la encontré dormida en medio de la cama, traía un vestido blanco impecable, parecía realmente un ángel, me acerque a ella bebiendo de su imagen relajada, pasiva, a salvo. Le acaricie el rostro notando que estaba más delgado de lo normal, tantee por encima del vestido su cuerpo, comprobando para mi molestia que había perdido peso. Pose mis brazos a su lado encerrándola con mi cuerpo, y revisando cada detalle de sus facciones, debía comprobar que todo estaba bien, que ella estaba intacta, que estaba ahí, bajo mi techo, bajo mi cuerpo.

Sin poder evitarlo la bese, necesitaba de su sabor, poco me importaba que estuviera dormida, mis sentidos necesitaban apaciguarse de todo lo que había pasado, estuve a punto de perderla, y la sensación que me embargo con aquel suceso quebró mi conciencia y mi ser racional, ya lo sabía, lo descubrí, la quería… no, era más que solo eso…

Vi sus ojos verdes abrirse aun mientras la besaba, parecía sorprendida, lo note al sentir sus manos en mi pecho, hice más presión en el beso y pegue mi cuerpo al suyo, no iba permitir que se removiera ni siquiera un poco, ese sería su castigo por toda la preocupación que me hizo sentir, tendría que aceptarme, tenía que entregarse, toda ella.

De la sorpresa paso a corresponderme y entre lagrimas que no me importo preguntar el porqué coloco sus brazos alrededor de mi abrazándome mientras seguía mi beso y abría su boca ante mi empuje e insistencia porque se deje llevar. La disfrute tanto, la toque por encima de su vestido, como deseaba rasgarlo en mil pedazos y solo sentir su piel desnuda, pero ahora, solo por ahora me contendría para no ser demasiado brusco… solo por ahora.

-Estas aquí. –Susurro mientras me separaba un poco para tomar aire.

-Claro que sí. ¿Acaso pensabas que te ibas a librar de mí así como así? – Ella parecía feliz de verme su rostro al fin se coloreo un poco, estaba extasiado, la tenia conmigo, y aunque habían pasado cosas que no me esperaba que sucedieran, aquello me había dado la oportunidad perfecta para tenerla bajo mi yugo.

-¿Kara-nee? –Pregunto preocupada. _"Mi siempre abnegada ángel, siempre preocupándose por los demás"_

-Tu hermana está bien, esta junto a Bard, él la cuidara bien. –Le explique, sabía bien que así seria, ya que al igual que yo, el libertino de Bard había caído completamente ante esas hermanas.

-Quiero verla. –Dijo tratando de levantarse.

-No. –La retuve presionándola contra la cama. –Te quedaras muy quieta, aquí donde pueda vigilarte. –Sentencie, no iba permitir que pusiera un pie fuera de la casa en donde no tenia control de las cosas que sucedieran.

-Pero…

-¡Pero nada! –Renegué. Ya había sido lo suficientemente permisivo con ella por todo lo que le había pasado, ya no permitiría que nada más estuviera fuera de mis manos.

-Livi… -Dijo en un suspiro cansado para luego sonreír. –Te extrañe.

" _¿Era normal sentirme regocijado por aquellas palabras?"_ –Yo… lo sé, pero ahora estas aquí y no te dejare ir. – _"¡Maldición!"_ no pude decirle que yo también, era realmente difícil decirle algo así.

Asintió aceptando todas mis palabras, había algo que callaba, lo sabía. –¿Te sientes bien? –Parecía un poco enferma, no debí dejarla sola cuando ella me lo pidió, debí llevarla con migo a la fuerza como había pensado originalmente. –No te has estado cuidando… ¿qué debo hacer con tigo? –Estaba realmente molesto.

-Lo siento, no tenía hambre, pero ya estoy mejor, prometo cuidar de mí. –Me dijo mientras trataba de levantarse nuevamente _"¡Pero qué terca!"_

-¡No te muevas! ¿¡Cuantas veces te tengo que pedir que me hagas caso!? –Le grite. –No hace falta que te cuides a ti misma, ahora yo me encargare de todo.

Se quedo en silencio por largos segundos pensando en quien sabe que, estaba molesto, quería saber absolutamente todo, todo lo que me ocultaba. –Dime lo que estas pensando. –Exigí, pareció volver en sí y mirarme nuevamente en silencio.

-…Pensaba en todo lo que paso hoy… parece de película. –Explico. No le creía nada, mentía, me enfurecía su falta de confianza.

-El objetivo de la vieja es que tú heredes el titulo de matriarca verdad.

-¿Como sabes eso? –Pregunto sorprendida.

-¿Tú crees que no me enteraría de todo si tiene que ver con tigo? –Me acerque a ella y le bese el cuello, como me encantaba hacer.

-Ella dice que ahora que estamos sin mi padre, y como aun soy menor de edad tiene derecho a decidir lo mejor para mi futuro. Hizo algo… no sé cómo, pero se convirtió en mi tutora. –No podía creer que se hubiera atrevido a recurrir a la ley de una forma tan baja.

Ya vería la forma de resolverlo, en todo caso podría ayudar a que la temperamental hermana de Nike obtenga la tutoría, aunque no me agrade del todo, es un obstáculo para que pueda tener a Nike por completo, pero es el mal menor.

-Te quedaras aquí escondida, hasta que resuelva los asuntos legales. –No podía permitir que la descubran, si lo hacían probablemente se la llevarían y aunque podía resolverlo eso tomaría tiempo, poco en el mejor de los casos, pero no me arriesgaría a perderla de vista.

-¿Escondida? –Pude deducir por su tono de voz, que la idea no le agradaba ni un poco, pero eso en realidad no me preocupaba en nada.

-Sí. –Conteste mientras me erguía un poco dándole espacio para que se mueva.

Parecía querer refutar pero al mismo tiempo no, su debate interno de si hacerme caso o no me causaba gracia. –Es un lindo vestido… -Le dije, pasando mis manos por la tela entre medio de sus senos.

-¡No lo rompas! –Grito impulsivamente, causándome gracia _"¿cómo sabia que pretendía hacer exactamente eso?"_

-¡No lo iba a hacer! –Me defiendo, aunque realmente fui atrapado.

-…Quítatelo. –Le pido y veo que ella se avergüenza. Sé que esta frágil aun, además que estuvo enferma, pero mi deseo es tan egoísta que solo quiere reafirmar mi control sobre ella poseyendo su cuerpo.

-¿Quieres que lo haga yo? –Le pregunto y ella parece pensarlo, afirma con la cabeza y se levanta quedando sentada en la cama, se da la vuelta dándome la espalda e indicándome el cierre del vestido. Lo bajo sin pensarlo, después de todo me tubo en abstinencia por diez días, me puso a pensar en cómo había sobrevivido toda mi vida sin ella.

Deslice su vestido por sus hombros y bese cada parte de la piel descubierta, note aun las apenas visibles marcas de chupetones que le había dejado con anterioridad, apenas y se notaban, pero eran mías, moría por hacérselas de nuevo, pero sabía que a ella no le gustaban. _"se las haría cuando no se diera cuenta"_

Termine de deslizar su vestido hasta su cintura y bese su espalda con fervor, desabroche su brasier y lo tire lejos de nosotros, pase mis manos por aquellos montículos que había extrañado tanto y los acaricie al compas de los gemidos de ella. Le di la vuelta para verla de frente y me tope con sus pupilas dilatadas y su cuerpo sensible ante mi tacto _"estaba preciosa y provocativa… tan provocativa"_

-¿Extrañaste mis caricias? –Le pregunte en un susurro mientras me atrevía a pasar mi lengua por sus labios y su barbilla hasta bajar y recorrer sus senos uno a uno, mordiéndolos suavemente.

-Las extrañe. –Me responde ella excitándome con su voz plena de erotismo. Siento sus manos recorrer mi abdomen de forma osada _"mi ángel se ha vuelto desvergonzada"_ está buscando quitarme la camisa pero lo hace de una forma torpe y encantadora, debería ayudarla lo sé, pero me encanta que sea ella la que me desnude.

Desabrocha despacio los botones y logra despojarme de la camisa acariciando mi piel con sus delgados dedos, la vuelvo a besar con intensidad, la muerdo y chupo de sus labios como si fueran la fruta más exquisita y siento sus manos en mis pantalones, me los está quitando _"¡ahora puedo morir de dicha!"_

Su toque sobre mi miembro me sobresalta y solo deseo hundirme en ella, en su estreches, separándome de sus labios me arrodillo frente a ella y la empujo con mis brazos a la cama. –Quédate muy quieta. –Le ordeno mientras me encargo de deshacerme del vestido y termino de quitarme los pantalones y los bóxers que ella no logro bajar por completo.

Estaba excitadísimo y más aun al verla recostada, obediente y con una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro, me acerque a ella hasta besar su ombligo mientras con agilidad separaba sus piernas dejándome el camino libre. –Espera por favor… -Me pidió. Ahí estaba nuevamente mi Nike pudorosa y sonrojada a más no poder.

La mire de forma ladina, sabia a que le tenía timidez ella, pero esta vez las cosas se harían solo como yo las decía, ya estaba harto de ser condescendiente. Negué con la mirada fija en ella, como si le advirtiera que mejor no diga nada y se quede muy quieta. Ella pareció entender porque se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Separe sus piernas elevando sus rodillas y acercándome muy despacio a su zona intima la roce con cuidado, ella se estremeció y removió, tuve que agarrarla con fuerza para evitar un nuevo movimiento brusco de su parte, era muy sensible en esa zona.

Pase mi lengua nuevamente y ella gimió aturdida mientras veía como apretaba sus puños que aun cubrían gran parte de su rostro.

Lo hice de nuevo con más ganas, chupe con plenitud mientras ella se esforzaba por no gritar, sabía que se estaba cubriendo la boca.

-Mírame. –Le exigí y ella negó con su cabeza. –Mírame o seguiré haciendo esto por una hora entera. –Vi como bajo poco a poco sus manos, estaba al borde de las lágrimas y muy sonrojada, sus pupilas dilatadas brillaban.

-Mira bien lo que te hago ¡y no te cubras la boca! –Demande mientras me acercaba nuevamente a su sexo y ella me miraba con vergüenza. Volví a torturarla con mi lengua y ella se mordía los labios con fuerza, y sin poder evitarlo más la escuche gemir varias veces _"mi sonido favorito"_ sentí claramente cuando llegaba al clímax, me separe de ella y subí hasta su rostro, estaba agotada y me veía con reproche, un hermoso reproche.

La bese de improvisto y ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, me acomode entre ella, mientras le separaba mas las piernas. –Vamos ángel coopera. –Le pedí mientras me posicionaba en su sexo, sabía que estaba agotada, además podía sentir fiebre en su piel. _"solo un poco mas… luego descansaras"_

Sin perder más tiempo de lo que tanto había esperado todos esos días, la penetre con un ronco gemido de satisfacción, extrañaba tanto el calor de su intimidad, estaba pletórico de placer, ella se removía jadeante y fatigada, estaba realmente cansada, era un egoísta por poseerla mientras ella estaba enferma, pero creí que moriría si no la hacia mía.

La embestí sin parar, no estaba siendo nada gentil, como prometí que sería por su condición, pero el éxtasis era demasiado, la había extrañado y deseado tanto… luego me disculparía. Sus brazos que antes me sostenían de la espalda con fuerza cayeron agotados a los lados de la cama, ella estaba muy roja, me miraba al igual que yo lo hacía, la pegue mas a mi cuerpo mientras besaba su cuello y seguía embistiéndola como un loco. _"Un poco mas…"_

Era grandioso sentirme así de pleno, con unos últimos gruñidos satisfechos termine dentro de ella, sentí como me absorbía fue magnífico, la mire aun con la respiración agitada, su respiración mas allá de la excitación se sentía extraña, me levante viendo para mi consternación que ella realmente no estaba bien.

-Livi… -Me susurro mientras trataba de apaciguar su respiración, la toque, estaba caliente, muy caliente, y no era solo por el sexo. Me levante de la cama y la tome en brazos, camine a toda prisa con ella aun desnuda a la ducha, abrí el agua y nos metí a ambos abajo, ella siseo por el agua, pero no tenía fuerzas, parecía una muñeca de trapo.

La culpa me embargo, la lavé con delicadeza y la bese delicadamente.

-Perdóname. –Le dije por primera vez en mi vida, nunca había pedido perdón a una mujer, pero realmente lo sentía, había puesto mi placer por encima de su seguridad y aunque al principio no me hubiera importado, ahora era más que suficiente como para quitarme el sueño por las noches.

-Está bien… solo… estoy cansada. –Me respondió con una ligera sonrisa para tranquilizarme.

Claro que no solo estaba cansada, estaba realmente ardiendo en fiebre. La saque de la ducha y la seque con cuidado, le puse mi camisa que antes ella me había quitado y la metí entre las sabanas, tome el teléfono al lado de la mesa de noche y llame a Neil.

-Llama al médico. ¡Rápido! –Escuche una aceptación rápida de Neil, corte y me senté al lado del ángel, ya no estaba despierta, ahora dormía con la respiración pesada y dificultosa.

Quince minutos después ya tenía al doctor que la atendió la última vez en mi habitación, viéndola preocupado, me pidió que salga por unos minutos pero me negué rotundamente _"¡como se atrevía siquiera a sugerirlo!"_

Después de un chequeo rápido y algunas preguntas de su parte, le coloco una sonda con suero, dijo que estaba anémica e incluso deshidratada, y la fiebre podría ser un síntoma de agotamiento extremo tanto físico como mental, me sentí un desgraciado.

Me sugirió llevarla al hospital si la fiebre persistía, y después de una mirada reprobatoria como la última vez, se fue. _"Debe pensar que soy un abusador o algo así"_

Me acerque a ella y me senté a su lado, ahora parecía mas tranquila, acaricie sus cabellos aun húmedos y sentí la presencia de alguien en la puerta, cuando fije mi mirada vi a Neil, sus heridas ya estaba tratadas, aunque aun parecía en cierta forma adolorido.

-Lamento tenerte tenso y cuidando de mis asuntos aun cuando estás en ese estado. –Vi su cara de sorpresa ante mi disculpa y una sonrisa de agradecimiento nacer en su rostro.

-No tiene nada que lamentar, me alegra mucho serle de utilidad. –Parecía sincero y yo asentí.

-¿Nike-sama está bien? –Pregunto viendo en dirección de Nike que descansaba.

-Ella se pondrá mejor, solo que… han pasado muchas cosas en su vida últimamente… siento que en cierta forma tiene algo que ver conmigo, tal vez si…

-No diga eso. –Me corto Neil. –Nike-sama lo ama.

Me quede estático ante lo que dijo _"imposible"_ me reí sarcásticamente mientras miraba a Neil pidiéndole con sorna que no juegue con migo de esa forma.

-Neil comprendo que estoy en deuda contigo, pero no me agradan ese tipo de bromas. –Le dije, estaba en cierta forma molesto, detestaba que jueguen con migo.

-No es broma. –Contesto Neil.

-¿Ella te lo dijo? –Pregunte, era egoísta de mi parte desear que lo que decía Neil fuera verdad ¿que era este sentimiento? ¿Tal vez deseaba dominarla más? ¿Porque estaba…? esperanzado.

-Lo hizo. –Algo retumbaba en mi interior _"¿que era ese sonido?"_ toque mi pecho y me di cuenta que era mi corazón.

-¡Mentira! ¡Ella no me ama! –Le grite exasperado. Como alguien podría amarme, soy un maldito demonio, solo forzándola como lo he estado haciendo alguien como ella podría quedarse a mi lado… igual que él… igual que mi padre… esa es mi única forma de amar… lo llevo en la sangre.

-No se ciegue por favor. Véalo usted mismo cuando la mire a los ojos, ella lo ama. –La voz de Neil estaba tan seguro de sí mismo, pero era imposible para mi creerlo, ella no podía, no debía… podía soportar mi recién descubierto amor por ella, pero de ahí a soportar el peso de que ella me ame, era simplemente imposible… demasiado… mi amor destructivo está bien… lo acepto, lo tolero… pero su amor es diferente…

Mire a mi ángel dormir, apreté mis puños con fuerza… _"¿Seria verdad?"_ debía descubrirlo, tenía que escucharlo de sus propios labios y si así fuera… veríamos que tan fuerte es su amor para soportar el mío.

 **CONTINUARA….**

 **Nuestro Livi es alguien tan complejo en esta historia, tiene muchos traumas con respecto al amor y la confianza. Además Livi siempre odio a las mujeres, las culpaba a todas por ser engañosas, mentirosas y de poca confianza. Todo debido a su madre.**

 **Hay mucho drama últimamente, y vendrá mas en el futuro, estoy orgullosa de cómo va quedando.**

 **Además todo esto es necesario para que Livi venza sus traumas y se acepte a sí mismo y a los demás.**

 **Quería comentarles algo interesante, para inspirarme en el personaje de Livi en este fic, escuchaba la letra de una canción coreana (KPOP) llamada Monster de EXO. Les dejo el link, de un cover muy bueno que traduce la** **canción, y díganme si es que solo a mí me parece que tiene mucho que ver con Livi.**

 **watch?v=6nKyJpA-lOQ**

 **¡La letra me parece muy sensual!**


	27. Chapter 27

**DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece, pero la historia es totalmente mía, y cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **UN SUSPIRO DE LIBERTAD**

 **CAPITULO 27**

Me dolía el cuerpo trate de abrir mis ojos, mis parpados estaba pesados, cuando logre hacerlo focalice el lugar donde me encontraba, era la habitación de Livi, mire a mi lado y no lo vi recostado, moví mis manos y note que tenía una sonda conectada al brazo, me senté y me quite aquel artefacto molesto, hasta que lo vi sentado en un sillón individual frente a mí, mirándome como un depredador. –¿Livi? –Pregunte, parecía ido y pensativo.

-Veo que estas despierta. –Su voz está más seria de lo normal, el sol no había salido aun pero ya se avecinaban los primeros colores de la madrugada. Quite las sabanas que cubren mi cuerpo, notando que solo llevo la camisa de Livi puesta, me paro notando satisfecha que me siento mucho mejor que antes, mi cuerpo ya no parece tambalearse.

-¿Qué haces ahí? –Me acerco a él quedándome parada justo en frente del sillón. Toma mi mano entre las suyas y besa la palma de mi mano, me toma de la cintura y me hace sentar encima de él logrando recostarme sobre su pecho, parece algo desconcertado y pensativo.

-¿Nike que sientes por mi? –Su pregunta me descoloca, no estaba nada preparada para responderle, sabía que en algún momento tenía que confesarme, pero aun tenía miedo.

Trague duro y cerré mis ojos mientras escondía mi cabeza en su cuello. –Yo… te amo. –Decidí no pensarlo demasiado, era ahora o nunca.

Sentí su cuerpo tenso, temí mucho su respuesta, solo lo abrace, si esa iba a ser la última vez, entonces no tendría arrepentimientos. –Se que no confías mucho en las personas, pero créeme cuando te digo que te amo, tal y como eres… aunque seas un neurótico, posesivo, exigente, gritón, arrogante, y casi siempre me trates como un juguete… aun así te veo y me siento muy feliz, escucho tus quejas y exigencias y me divierto y reniego al mismo tiempo, siento tu control sobre mi y aunque sea raro me siento protegida, me has cambiado.

Él no contesto, lo suponía, pero era más doloroso sentirlo, me levante de sus brazos hasta sentirlo detrás de mí. –¿Crees que después de escucharte decir eso dejaría que te vayas? –Sus palabras me impactaron, mi corazón estaba acelerado, había una posibilidad…

-¿Vendrás con migo al infierno ángel? –Su pregunta era depresiva, él creía que era el mal encarnado, pero sin darse cuenta ahora era mi vida.

Acaricie su rostro aun de espaldas a él, quería voltearme a verlo de frente pero él me retenía fuertemente de las caderas, mientras ocultaba su rostro en mi cuello.

-¡Contéstame Nike! ¡¿No te iras de mi lado, aunque veas lo peor de mi?! ¿¡Aunque sufras, y te arrepientas permanecerás conmigo!? –Sus preguntas solo me decían el odio que sentía hacia sí mismo y la desconfianza sobre los demás.

-No te dejare. –Conteste, lo quería mucho, sentía su dolor, deseaba que deje esos sentimientos autodestructivos de lado, era demasiado soberbio de mi parte creer que yo podría salvarlo de ese rencor, pero al menos estaría ahí para él. _"Mi pobre Livi incomprendido"_

Sentí sus labios en mi cuello, sabía perfectamente que me estaba dejando aquellas marcas como le gustaba hacer, no me queje, si eso lo hacía sentirse más seguro de que lo aceptaba como era, entonces que así sea.

Me dio la vuelta y al fin pude ver sus ojos azules, parecían pletóricos de dicha, estaba complacido, sus ojos brillaban, quise pensar que sentía al menos un poco lo que yo, ya que había aceptado mis sentimientos, por lo pronto me agarraría a esa posibilidad y lograría… si… definitivamente lograría que él me amara.

-Eres mía. –Su voz ronca cargada de una fuerte tensión sexual me desbordo, aun recordaba lo que paso entre nosotros pocas horas atrás, estaba agotada, pero lo deseaba, y fue como si el calor me desbordara entre sus manos _"ya entiendo porque me dio tanta fiebre"_ me entregue con devoción y no me arrepentí ni me arrepiento de nada.

Sus manos empezaron a desabrochar los botones de la camisa que me había puesto, hasta deslizarla por mi espalda con delicadeza. –Ayer fui muy brusco… hoy seré suave. –Me dijo con su voz ronca mientras bebía de mi cuerpo desnudo poniéndome incomoda en cierta forma, sentí que se alejo de mí y me miraba por largos segundos _"¡será voyeur!"_ sonreí ante mi pensamiento y el pareció arquear una ceja curiosa ante mi reacción.

-¿Te diviertes ángel? –Su sonrisa se ensanchaba mientras mas parecía descolocarme su presencia imponente frente a la mía vulnerable por mi desnudes.

Te gusta mirarme… -Digo atreviéndome a confesar mis pensamientos y veo que el sonríe con más ganas. –Que si me gusta… pero más me gusta estar dentro de ti. –Como siempre le encantaba aturdirme con sus excesivas hormonas masculinas que me volvían un manojo de deseo _"¡Por él!"_

Al fin se acerco a mi mientras se retiraba la ropa poco a poco, solo podía ser consciente de la ropa cayendo al piso alfombrado y su torso desnudo acercándose a mí, me empujo con todo su cuerpo hasta que caí en la cama extendida mientras el apoyaba sus brazos al lado de mi, me beso con suavidad en los labios, fue más dulce de lo esperado, aunque aun así sentía su presencia dominante, froto con sus manos mi trasero elevándome hasta él, sentía su miembro rosarse altivo contra mí, sus besos húmedos me recorrieron el cuello. –Me encanta dejar mi marca en tu cuerpo. –Me susurraba mientras dejaba pequeños besos a lo largo del cuello al pecho de ida y vuelta, simulaba morderme y rasgar con sus dientes la parte superior de mi pecho.

Me estaba volviendo loca, sentí su boca en el punto medio de mi ceno mientras succionaba primero lento luego con más fuerza, me retorcí, era inevitable, las sensaciones eran más fuertes que yo misma. Me toco con sus manos mi zona intima y ronroneo complacido. –Ya estas bastante húmeda. –Dijo tanteándome con sus dedos logrando enloquecerme. Sentí que me elevaba las piernas y se posaba en mí rozándome sutilmente, para luego hacer presión en mí entrando lentamente, fue tortuoso pero no menos satisfactorio.

Sus penetraciones eran profundas y acompasadas, y yo me moría porque hiciera más presión y se moviera más rápido, mi razón se fue cuando note que mis manos iban hasta su trasero y lo presionaba contra mí, escuche un gruñido de su parte y vi su mirada azul divertida. –¿Quieres que lo haga más rápido? –Su voz con sorna y excitación me abochornada a puntos máximos.

-Hm. –Afirme ruborizada y escuche su leve risa satisfecha _"podría acostumbrarme a oírla"_ de pronto empezó a moverse más rápido, fue duro y fuerte como acostumbraba a hacerlo. Por largos minutos solo se escuchaban nuestros gemidos al tiempo que me levantaba de la cama aun dentro de él. –¿Qué pasa? –Pregunte mientras me arqueaba ante las sensaciones y me encaramaba mas a sus caderas para no caerme, aunque él me tenia bien sujeta.

De un golpe fuerte que en ese momento no me importo me empotro en la pared _"seguro luego me saldría un moretón"_ grite por la sorpresa mientras lo sentía nuevamente con fuerza, me sostuve de sus hombros con fuerza hasta que sentí la cúspide del placer y aquel ya acostumbrado liquido caliente en mi interior _"¡no puede ser olvide la pastilla!"_

Sentí que se salía de mí y me dejaba en el suelo con delicadeza, mis pies estaban entumidos así que me sostuve de él. –Livi… olvide algo importante. –Hable con temor, no deseaba que algo como lo que estaba imaginando fuera posible, aun era muy joven y él… probablemente no le gustaría.

Su ceño se frunció, ya sabía que lo que iba a decir no le gustaría en nada. –Habla. –Me dice.

-…No he tomado la pastilla… -Su rostro palideció, estaba nerviosa apreté mi mano en un puño, si tuviera alguna ropa puesta seguramente en estos momentos la estaría estrujando.

Se separo de mi directo al teléfono, me sentí vacía y fría cuando se alejo, estaba molesto, muy molesto.

-Neil, necesito que envíes a alguien de confianza a comprar algo. –Su voz rígida me helaba la sangre. –No hace falta que vayas tu… está bien… entonces compra una prueba de embarazo… si… bien. –Corto la llamada y me miro fijamente, sus ojos azules penetrantes me estaban matando de los nervios, fijo su mirada en mi vientre y me sentí incomoda.

-Si estas embarazada, créeme que ya no habrá salida para ti… serán míos. –Su voz estaba teñida de un peso enorme que sería capaz de aplastarme por completo. Como si me estuviera sentenciando a una vida tormentosa.

No sabía que pensar si lo que decía podía llegar a ser correcto, camine hacia donde veía mi vestido blanco de ayer y dispuesta a cambiarme lo tome. El me detuvo apresando mis manos.

-¿Porque te vistes? ¿Planeas dejarme? –Su tono estaba cargado de presión, como si intentara dominarme con solo respirar.

-No es eso… solo que no puedo estar todo el tiempo con tu ropa. –Explico mirando la camisa que antes traía puesta.

-Te comprare lo que necesites. –Parecía en cierta forma trastornado y me miraba con reproche, no pude evitar sentirme culpable, había olvidado por completo aquel tema, fue una estupidez de mi parte lo sabía.

Asentí con la cabeza mientras me colocaba el vestido y hacia lo mismo con la ropa interior. Estaba preocupada, demasiado… y no ayudaba en nada que él no me quitara la vista de encima y tampoco a mi vientre. _"Por favor que no esté… que no esté…"_

Los minutos pasaron y sentí los pasos de alguien fuera de la habitación, Livi ya se encontraba cambiado y perfecto como siempre, abrió la puerta rápidamente, tomo el paquete que le entrego Neil y cerró la puerta.

Miro la pequeña caja con el ceño fruncido, me la dio y con un gesto mudo me indico que entre al baño, así lo hice, mis pies parecían plomo mientras caminaba, abrí la caja, leí las instrucciones y procedí a seguirlas, cinco minutos después ya tenía los resultados en mis manos, aunque no me había atrevido a mirarlos.

Respire hondo y baje la vista hacia el artefacto, pude ver un claro signo de negativo, suspire de alivio _"Livi estará feliz"_ abrí la puerta con una sonrisa esperando tranquilizarlo pero él no cambiaba su porte serio. –¡Es negativo! –Dije con una sonrisa, pero el parecía realmente molesto.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Le pregunte. Era raro que no pareciera aliviado.

-Dijiste que me amabas, pero estas muy feliz de no estar embarazada de mi. – _"¿Acaso le molestaba que fuera negativo?"_

-No entiendo… pensé que te alegraría. –Susurre.

-No es que desee tener hijos, es mas ni siquiera puedo imaginarlo, pero lo que me molesta es que tú pareces aliviada. –Acaso se siente inseguro… ¿es eso?

-No es que este aliviada… bueno si tal vez un poco, pero es porque soy demasiado joven. –Explico, tratando de que lo vea desde mi punto de vista.

-¿Si yo quisiera dejarte embarazada ahora, tu lo permitirías? –Su pregunta me agobia al instante _"¿qué haría si fuera así?"_ soy joven aun, quiero estudiar, quiero hacer muchas cosas… lo veo de reojo y mientras más pasa el tiempo más parece fulminarme con la mirada, esta tenso y yo igual, desea una respuesta. Pienso y pienso pero no se que responder, imagino a un niño pequeño como él… sería realmente hermoso…

-No deseo ser madre aun… pero si en todo caso, lo de hoy hubiera sido positivo… creo que un hijo tuyo seria hermoso… y lo hubiera amado con todo mi corazón. –Mire su rostro y la tensión había desaparecido, respire aliviada.

-Esa respuesta me basta… por ahora. –Me miró de reojo una vez más, estaba perdido en un mar de pensamientos que no pude identificar.

-Debemos conseguir una cita con una ginecóloga, que la prueba haya salido negativa no indica que todo esté bien, puesto que tuvimos relaciones hace menos de una hora. –Me nace un escalofrió, realmente soy ignorante con el tema _"debí prestar más atención a la clase de educación sexual en la escuela"_

Veo que se aleja de mí. –¿A dónde vas? –Pregunto asustada, por un momento siento miedo de que me deje sola, se voltea y me sonríe, parece muy complacido por mi actitud.

-Solo voy a hacer un par de llamadas. –Me explica mientras me indica el teléfono.

Suspiro frustrada, mi comportamiento se está volviendo dependiente y no debe ser así.

Me siento encima de la cama mientras pienso en todo lo que paso últimamente, en mi abuela, en mi situación… en mi hermana… _"Kara-nee" … "¿qué haría ahora?"_ si regresaba a casa mi abuela iría por mí, y aunque no quisiera tenia potestad sobre mi por un año y más.

Tal vez si lograba hablar con ella, tal vez, solo tal vez podría hacerla cambiar de opinión… _"imposible"_ meneo la cabeza, ya no confiaba en ella.

Tal vez debería irme junto con Kara-nee lejos… _"¡No!"_ No podía dejar a Livi, se lo prometí, y además no quería… _"¿Qué haría?"_

-Nike. –Su voz me volvió a la realidad, lo mire algo sobresaltada. –El desayuno está servido, necesitas comer. –Su voz parece un gruñido frustrado. –Después de eso tienes una cita con el ginecólogo. –Me ruborizo, mi falta de actividad sexual me ha mantenido alejada de cosas como los ginecólogos, además de la falta de una figura materna, después de todo Kara-nee tan solo es cinco años mayor que yo, tal vez su conocimiento sea tan nulo como el mío.

Cuando bajamos hasta la planta baja, había una mesa llena de platillos que a primera vista se veían apetitosos, huevos fritos, bacon, panqueques, frutas picadas, jugo de naranja, café… un estilo de comida muy extranjero pero no menos delicioso. Probé de todo un poco, mi apetito se había despertado de un muy buen humor y a Livi parecía complacerle verme disfrutar la comida.

Escuche el código de la puerta al abrirse, eleve la vista aun con un pedazo de panque en la boca y vi a Neil y dos mujeres del servicio entrar con un montón de bolsas de compras. –Aquí traemos la ropa que encargo Livius-sama, Nike-sama. –Hizo una reverencia Neil mientras subía arriba. _"¿En qué momento Livi pidió traer todo eso?"_

-¿Terminaste? –Oí la voz de Livi. Sonreí y afirme.

-Estaba delicioso, gracias. –Contesto.

-Entonces sube a cambiarte, tienes una cita en media hora. –Dice mientras mira su rolex verificando la hora.

Estoy nerviosa, pero me levanto y me dispongo a cambiarme. Cuando veo todas las compras que trajeron para mí me sorprendo, no es nada parecido a lo que suelo utilizar _"¿este será el gusto de Livi?"_ miro los muchos vestidos _"nada demasiado corto… era de esperarse_ " la mayoría tenían colores pasteles, algunos pantalones jeans y blusas de seda, camisetas, chaquetas, zapatos de muchos tipos, entre altos y bajos, bolsos, ropa interior, y unos cuantos vestidos muy _"demasiados para mi gusto"_ elegantes.

Opto por un vestido azul cielo con mangas cortas a media pierna _"es lo más corto que hay",_ subo el cierre de lado y me pongo unos zapatos medianamente altos color blanco, tomo uno de los tantos bolsos y me dejo el pelo suelto al ver que tengo nuevas y renovadas marcas en mi piel.

-Un ángel vestido de azul… -Me dice al pie de la escalera mientras me ve bajar con esos ojos fulminantes de deseo, sonrió nerviosa.

Toma mi mano y me lleva hasta el auto gris que se que conduce Neil. –¿No conducirás hoy? –Pregunto, al ver que se sienta a mi lado y veo posarse a Neil tras el volante.

-No, tengo que ir a la oficina y Neil te traerá de vuelta a casa. – _"¿A la oficina?"_ no puedo evitar recordar a la mujer despampanante que vi la última vez.

-¿No puedes quedarte conmigo hoy? –Pregunto viéndolo avergonzada, mientras el arquea una ceja curiosa.

Sonríe con plenitud. –Hoy no ángel, tengo asuntos importantes que atender. _"¿¡Que asuntos!?" "¿¡Acaso asuntos con ella!?"_

-… ¿Y puedo ir con tigo? –Parece encontrarle mucha gracia a mis palabras porque comienza a reírse con ganas, estoy molesta… muy molesta… no debí decir nada… ¡pero es que… él! ¡No podía ser menos sexi!

-Hoy no ángel… -Dice después de darle un descanso a su risa, que si no estuviera enojada quedaría encandilada por el sonido. –Si estás ahí, lo más probable es que no me concentre en lo que debo. –Me explica, pero aun así no me tranquiliza, cruzo mis brazos.

-Está bien… aprovechare e iré a ver a mi hermana. –Digo caprichosamente, sé muy bien lo que me va a decir, pero aun así quiero sacarlo de quicio y por supuesto también deseo verla.

Siento su mano en mi quijada apretando muy fuerte. –¿No habíamos acordado que te quedarías en casa? –Su tono sombrío es de advertencia total, prácticamente me está exigiendo indirectamente que diga algo como _"tienes razón… me quedare en casa, tranquila, quietecita… ¡Y si es posible dejare de respirar!"_

-No puedo quedarme como un mueble decorativo en tu casa… ¿¡tú puedes salir y yo no!? –Su respiración pesada me estaba asfixiando, prácticamente me estaba adentrando en los confines más oscuros de mi demonio. Hubiera sido menos problemático que no hubiera dicho nada y hubiera acatado sus órdenes… pero tenía ganas de probar nuevos terrenos. _"¿Estaba loca?"_ Desde que lo conocí si, pero debía empezar a ganar terreno en esta relación, no todo siempre tenía que ser como el dijera, al menos en unas cuantas cosas me gustaría ser la vencedora.

-¿¡Me estas retando!? –Su voz dominante me erizaba la piel mi subconsciente negó como cachorro asustado, y yo afirme con un falso porte digno.

-¿Quieres apostar? –Me pregunto con un tono malicioso.

-¿Sobre qué? –Pregunto precavida.

-Que no das un paso fuera de la casa sin mi permiso. –Sonríe confiado mientras mira por el espejo a Neil que le devuelve la mirada y afirma en una contestación muda.

-No te atreverías… -Digo viendo su silenciosa interacción. _"¿Encerrarme en su casa… está loco?"_

-Dijiste que eras mía, así que tengo todo el derecho. –Parece tan seguro de sí que me da ganas de refutar al instante, pero él tiene completamente la razón, era suya.

-¿Y tu eres mío? –Mi subconsciente grito aterrado dentro de mí, estaba pálida, avergonzada y salía corriendo dejándome sola. _"¿¡Cómo rayos me atreví!?"_

Tanto Neil como Livi me prestaron su completa atención, Neil parecía sorprendido por mi valentía y Livi estaba shockeado _"¿Qué diría….?"_ Tal vez me mandaría a volar con algo como _"Ni en tus sueños nena..."_ trague duro y mire hacia la ventana del auto, perdiéndome en el paisaje citadino que se empezaba a mostrar.

Sentí su mano en mi rostro logrando voltearme para mirarlo fijamente, su cuerpo se acerco al mío invadiéndome por completo, su olor a frescura me golpeo la nariz, me miraba como solo el podía hacerlo, no deseaba mirarlo ahora, estaba sola, ni siquiera mi antagónica subconsciente me acompañaba.

-Mírame. –Su voz ronca en un susurro sensual tenso todo mi cuerpo, subí poco a poco la vista hasta chocar con su mirada electrizante que me seco la boca _"¡necesitaba agua…! ¡Por dios! ¡Que alguien me diera agua!"_

-¿Quieres que sea tuyo? – _"¿¡Quién demonios pregunta algo como eso!?" "¿¡que si quería… pues si… quería… y mucho!?"_

-… -Estaba aturdida, buscando en lo más recóndito de mi cabeza la valentía que había huido cobardemente con mi subconsciente _"¡Traidoras!"_

Respire hondo, una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco… bien era suficiente o pensaría que tenía un ataque de asma. -… Si. –Fue mi única contestación.

-¿Si qué? – _"¿¡DIOS POR QUE ME TORURA ASI!?" "¡Estúpido y sensual Livi!"_ Me hacía mucho calor, tal vez la fiebre me había vuelto a subir, negué interiormente, lo más probable es que estuviera como un volcán solo porque lo tenía a él pegado a mí con su respiración caliente chocando contra mi rostro y su mano _"¡SU MANO!"_ esa excesiva mano curiosa husmeando bajo mi vestido descaradamente, mientras Neil se hacia el ciego y miraba al frente como si se hubiera vuelto una roca.

Detengo su mano armándome de valor y lo miro fijamente. –¡Quiero que seas mío! –Lo grito. Me emocione demasiado, más de la cuenta, porque siento el frenar del auto y las palabras de disculpas de Neil que seguro que tiene la oreja bien parada escuchando todo.

Livi se rie y el brillo le llega a los ojos por completo, se ve más joven y resuelto, me hace feliz, aunque me pone alerta e insegura al mismo tiempo _"¿Acaso se ríe de mi?" "Tal vez me considera una imprudente… o piensa que es una broma"_

Sé que estoy completamente roja y empiezo a acobardarme mientras más lo escucho reírse. –¡Si te vas a comportar así me retracto! –Digo cruzando los brazos bajo mi pecho, me empiezo a sentir ofendida por su falta de atención para con mis sentimientos, fue muy difícil confesar aquello.

Me toma del rostro de nuevo y me hace mirarlo a la fuerza. –Soy tuyo. –Lo sé, no era una promesa de matrimonio, ni una de _"viviremos felices para siempre"_ ni menos un _"te amo"._ Pero rayos, si que se sentía bien escuchar aquellas palabras de parte de él, mi sonrisa se ensancho y reí victoriosa.

-¿Tan feliz estas? –Me pregunta curioso, él igual se veía bastante contagiado de mi actitud de plenitud.

Meneo la cabeza afirmando y él se acerca a mí y posa su rostro en mi cuello, siento su respiración. –Me encanta tu aroma. –Susurra y yo veo a Neil avergonzada, se que nos está escuchando y a Livi parece importarle poco.

-Livius-sama, llegamos. –Respiro aliviada, no me gustaría nada tener ese tipo de escena frente a Neil.

Livi se separa de mí a regañadientes y baja ayudándome a su vez a mí a hacerlo. Veo un enorme hospital frente a mis ojos. –Oh… -Digo asombrada al ver el apellido Ifrikia en la parte superior indicando la pertenencia del establecimiento.

 **CONTINUARA… Fue muy, muy entretenido hacer este capítulo… Bueno aquí acaba la maratón de tres capítulos.**

 **Livini, espero que a pesar de que subí varios caps seguidos, consideres estos de calidad, ya que me esforcé mucho haciéndolos. Con respecto a tu penúltimo review… nunca me aburriré de recibir sus comentarios y de leerlos, así que no pienses eso por favor, soy feliz cuando los leo.**

 **Saludos a Neko chan, Alina, Milagros Agüero, Saori9, Livini, y los lectores silenciosos (muy silenciosos) gracias por leer y darme su apoyo. Y si me olvido de alguien mil disculpas.**

 **Ya sea corto o largo aprecio cualquier review. Hasta pronto.**


	28. Chapter 28

**DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece, pero la historia es totalmente mía, y cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **UN SUSPIRO DE LIBERTAD**

 **CAPITULO 28**

El viento frio que se empezaba a sentir con el regreso inminente del invierno la hizo temblar aun debajo de las suaves sabanas, aquel olor masculino invadió sus fosas nasales, trayéndole a su mente viejos recuerdos, aun semi inconsciente como estaba diviso entre frágiles sueños la rubia cabellera de la persona que se había metido en sus pensamientos como un virus mortífero que se arraigo de forma tan fuerte que creía que solo la muerte la regresaría a esa vida tranquila que suponía tener antes de que su extraña relación jefe-asistente se transformara en una rara situación que la ponían dudosa y quebraban las normas que hasta ahora habían regido su vida.

Sintió la respiración de alguien chocar contra su hombro descubierto y la piel erizarse desde la nuca hasta los pies, supo entonces que no era un sueño y no tardo nada en abrir los ojos aturdida por la brillante luz que se colaba por la ventana abierta mientras las cortinas blancas impecables se mecían por la suave brisa helada de la mañana.

Se sintió entonces aletargada, y forzando a sus músculos a responder, cambio de posición su cuerpo para ver de frente al dueño del pacifico respirar que estaba invadiendo osadamente su espacio personal al darse cuenta del peso extra que tenía su cuerpo en la parte de la cintura donde se encaramaba a ella un enorme brazo que la apretaba celosamente.

Apenas y pudiendo voltear se topo con el hermoso rostro de su jefe, durmiendo plácidamente, casi acaparándola por completo, ya que al tener una apariencia pequeña y menuda la enorme presencia de él la abordaba, en cierta forma la hacían sentir protegida de una forma extraña y algo incomoda.

Decidida a levantarse trato de liberarse del fuerte agarre, pero mientras más lo intentaba mas este se encaramaba a ella. –¿Seguirás aparentando dormir? –Pregunto Kara. Había notado que cuando ella se volteo hacia él de frente, la relajada respiración de este se había acelerado y la presión en su agarre, aunque casi imperceptiblemente había aumentado.

Al fin abrió aquellos ojos ámbar que últimamente la incitaban a mirarlos, siempre supo que ella no estaba hecha para ningún tipo de relación amorosa, su vida solo giraba en torno a las responsabilidades de su familia y hacia el bienestar de su única y adorada hermana menor, pero cuando las cosas habían dado un giro drástico en la vida de ambas con la partida de su padre, que aunque irresponsable, alguna vez había sido su enorme felicidad y aquellos recuerdos siempre prevalecerían, ahora… ahora… ya no pensaba que la vida junto a alguien fuera tan mala idea.

-Eres muy caliente pequeña. –Susurro en su oído. El rubio sabía perfectamente cómo comportarse en presencia femenina, y aunque antes no lo tomaba en serio, ahora era más fácil sentirse incomoda con sus actos de conquistador.

-Y usted muy osado. –Respondió ella manteniendo su tranquilidad aparente aunque internamente se sentía realmente incomoda con la cercanía.

-Y eso que no has visto nada. –Sonrió. –O al menos no tanto. –Guiño.

Maldijo internamente, siempre que podía la molestaba con aquello, si no hubiera caído en su jueguito ese día en que con mañas y engaños logro entrar a su casa, ahora probablemente no se encontrarían en esa situación tan comprometedora.

Lo miro nuevamente a los ojos, realmente eran hipnotizantes y debía admitir que en serio le gustaba mirarlo, sus miradas chocaron, noto aquel brillo en sus ojos, se tenso al sentirlo acercarse hacia ella, la iba a besar, pero esta vez podía negarse… debía negarse… aquello no tenia futuro… lo haría… se negaría. De nada servía tener un coeficiente intelectual tan alto si después de todo su cerebro no lograba que su cuerpo le obedeciera, y ahí estaba ella, perdida en el sabor de aquellos labios conocedores y experimentados, porque realmente creía que nadie más podría besar como él, y la única explicación posible era su largo número de prácticas.

Aspiro el aroma masculino de forma sutil, mientras sentía las manos rápidas del rubio jefe tocarla como si deseara descubrir algo en su piel, lo único que pudo hacer es tomarlo de su largo cabello rubio extrañamente muy suave y hundirse ante sus caricias, no supo cuantas vueltas dieron en la cama, pero sintió su fuerza y su agarre posesivo alrededor de su cintura alzándola, ambos terminaron sentados encaramados muy íntimamente y con la respiración agitada.

Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que no traía su ropa puesta, si no una improvisada camisa enorme encima de ella, fijo su vista por debajo de la camisa blanca que ahora reconocía como la de él y noto que debajo de esta solo llevaba las bragas. Desvió la vista al rostro del rubio que no parecía ni un poco arrepentido. –¿Tu me desvestiste?

-Fue una hermosa vista… tus senos eran tan pequeños y bonitos… -El rubio detuvo su relato al sentir como Kara se deshacía de su agarre.

Antes de que ella lograra irse, la tomo impidiéndoselo, e intento besarla nuevamente, pero esta le cubrió la boca con su propia mano. –No habrá más besos.

-Pero…

-Sé que es lo que quieres y no voy a negar que no lo deseo también, pero todavía hay tiempo de volver las cosas a su sitio. –Dijo ella aun atrapada entre sus brazos desnudos, porque para añadirle más intensidad al asunto, al rubio le gustaba dormir semi desnudo.

-Tu sitio es aquí. –Señalo el rubio apretando su agarre.

Kara sonrió de lado, conocía perfectamente la personalidad de su jefe, era alguien que le gustaba divertirse y sus gustos en mujeres eran variados aunque casi siempre tenían algo en común y era el exuberante cuerpo de modelo _"muy diferente a ella"_ , aquello que en esos momentos estaba sucediendo entre los dos solo arruinaría su futuro laboral y ella no deseaba arriesgarse de esa forma, su hermana la necesitaba… _"Nike…"_

-Mi sitio es con Nike. –Dijo ella removiéndose nuevamente. –Debo buscarla. –El rubio podría freír su cerebro inteligente en un santiamén, ya que debido a su intensa presencia por un momento olvido todo lo que había pasado y que su prioridad era y siempre seria su hermana.

-Nike-chan, está bien. –Respondió Bardwin, y ella lo miro interrogante.

-Esta con Livi, él la cuidara. –Dijo, notando como el pequeño ceño fruncido de su pequeña se intensificaba al escuchar el nombre de su sobrino, y no era para menos ya que su querido sobrino era un demonio en carne y hueso, aunque muy en el fondo, solo era un niño resentido que necesitaba que alguien le diera un escarmiento y lo salvara de su propio odio.

No supo en qué momento sintió las pequeñas manos de Kara acariciar su pecho y sus brazos con tal seducción que creyó que estaba alucinando, su mirada verde brillante parecía juguetona. –¿Estoy soñando pequeña? –Pregunto encandilado por su tacto.

Ella lo empujo hacia la cama y este cayo rendido al sentir el ligero peso de Kara sentada sobre él mientras lo tocaba, la soltó dejándola hacer lo que quisiera con él, una de sus fantasías aplicadas especial y únicamente a su pequeña asistente desde que empezó a sentir la atracción innegable sobre ella.

Pero para su mala fortuna Kara era demasiado astuta y aunque bien lo sabía, su juego lo había hecho bajar la guardia y ahora la pequeña se encontraba lejos de sus manos caminando hacia afuera.

Se levanto rápidamente para impedirle lo que sea que le esté pasando por esa cabecita astuta y hermosa. –¡Espera! –La tomo del brazo, pero esta lo ataco con… _"… ¿¡una técnica de arte marcial!?..."_

Su sorpresa por saber que su frágil y pequeña Kara podía defenderse de esa forma fue mucho más incluso que sentir el duro piso al haber sido derribado tan rápido.

Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente mientras miraba el blanco e impecable techo y luego de unos segundos la risa llego inconteniblemente, mientras escuchaba los suaves pero furiosos pasos de su pequeña buscando ropa que ponerse para lo más seguro irse de ahí.

Después de un rato en donde la risa fue menguando, se levanto con un leve dolor en la espalda y caminando hasta la frustrada asistente se sentó en un sillón tan blanco como sus cortinas mientras se regocijaba mirando el espectáculo que era ver a Kara desubicada y molesta estilo infantil.

-¿Dónde está mi ropa? –Pregunto con ese pucherito que deseaba ansioso besar y chupar hasta el cansancio.

-¿Que ropa? –Pregunto encogiéndose de hombros.

-No se haga el idiota. –Dijo lo último con tanta rabia que si sus palabras fueran a matar ya estaría muerto y enterrado hacia mucho.

-Te digo con una condición. –Dijo mientras ella arqueaba una ceja intuyendo aquella petición.

-Ven. –Pidió mientras hacía ademan a que se siente en su regazo.

Ella no era partidaria de andar obedeciendo órdenes irracionales y menos si venían de su jefe, pero por algún motivo estaba tentada a ver que mas podría ocurrir… camino hasta él y se sentó de lado encima de él.

-Así no. –Dijo Bardwin, mientras levantándola de la cintura cruzo una de las piernas de Kara al otro lado dejándola incomoda, mientras la pegaba más hacia él. –Así está bien. –Sonrió complacido mientras se acercaba a besarla.

-¿Esto es lo que quiere? –Pregunto ella ignorando el beso que se dirigía a su boca y ahora sintiendo la cálida boca en su cuello.

-Te quiero a ti pequeña. –Susurro entre los besos. –Déjame quererte.

Ella no pudo evitar que aquello le afectara, pero para su suerte él estaba tan concentrado en su cuello que no notaba lo turbada que la había dejado aquellas palabras.

-Aquella noche lo supe. –Hablo nuevamente él mientras quitaba los botones de la camisa que le había puesto a Kara. –Supe que te quería… y también supe que… -Detuvo sus palabras.

-Supiste… ¿qué? –Hablo Kara esta vez, logrando que él la mire a los ojos.

-Supe que… con todo mi egoísmo, tenía que tenerte… mía, mi pequeña… -No hubo más palabras, él la beso y ella se dejo besar mientras las manos agiles del rubio desabrocharon por completo la camisa y tocaron delicadamente cada parte de la piel desnuda, pronto los besos fueron insuficientes y las caricias fueron aumentando.

Los labios varoniles fueron bajando para besar los pequeños senos de Kara mientras ella se sostenía levemente arqueada de los hombros de este.

-Eres tan suave… -Le susurraba lamiendo y torturando la racionalidad de Kara con su lengua sobre sus senos.

Cuando las manos del rubio bajaron más de lo que hasta ahora se había dejado ir, decidió que no podía continuar, posando sus manos en su pecho lo detuvo. –Quiero ver a mi hermana. –Un pequeño gruñido molesto se escapo del rubio, pero luego se recompuso con una sonrisa complaciente. –Hoy no pequeña.

-Porque. –Pregunto.

No sabía cómo explicarle que probablemente Livi estaba haciendo de las suyas con la hermana menor de su pequeña.

Cuando miro nuevamente a Kara esta se veía molesta, al parecer había tardado demasiado pensando en la respuesta que le daría. –Tal vez no sea buen momento. –Respondió esperando que eso la hiciera tranquilizarse.

-Iré a verla. –Se levanto, huyendo nuevamente de mis manos, pude apreciar su cuerpo casi desnudo, apenas cubierto por unas pequeñas bragas blancas y la camisa abierta completamente, una hermosa visión. –¿Puede entregarme mi ropa, o esta vez va a querer que le dé un bailecito? –Pregunto sarcástica, me reí como un tonto al ver nuevas facetas de su carácter.

Camine tranquilamente, saliendo de la habitación y dirigiéndome a la cocina escuche los pasos de la pequeña siguiéndome, sonreí al pensar que cara pondría cuando sacara su ropa del microondas y efectivamente cuando lo hice, no había forma de describir lo sorprendida, desorientada y molesta que estaba, todo al mismo tiempo, oh… si… como le hubiera gustado tener una cámara fotográfica para recordar por siempre las encantadoras expresiones de su antigua fría y seria asistente a la que la única mueca que le conocía era la de querer matarlo todos los días por llegar tarde o la de indiferencia que le daba cuando fingía no escucharlo.

Después de recuperarse de la entrega de ropa, se vistió rápidamente y tratando de irse nuevamente, me vi forzado a detenerla. –Espera pequeña, ni siquiera sabes dónde estamos. –Me burle, mientras ella lo pensaba y asentía, dándome una orden muda de que mejor me apure para sacarla de ahí.

A pesar de su mirada asesina por mi tardanza me tome mi tiempo vistiéndome con mucha cautela y paciencia, sabiendo claramente que la molestaría, pero es que era tanta la curiosidad por conocer nuevas facetas de ella, que me instaba a molestarla.

Al terminar la guie con cautela hasta el Audi R8 blanco que tenia estacionado delante, la casa de Livi no estaba tan lejos pero la pequeña aun se veía frágil después de la muerte de su padre, y aunque era demasiado sobreprotector de mi parte, siempre la vería de esa forma, no importa si tenía conocimiento de artes marciales, siempre seria la pequeña y frágil Kara, que cuidaba de mi y que me ponía los pies en la tierra.

Conduje hasta la casa de Livi, y buscándolo entre en esta seguido tercamente por Kara que reviso todo el lugar preocupada, hasta que interceptamos con una de las empleadas de turno, cuando nos enteramos que habían salido, la pequeña me insistió en llamarlo, como supuse no me contesto, pero sabía que había alguien que si lo haría, y sabiendo claramente que al no verlo ahí, significaba solo una cosa, y era que estaba junto a la parejita.

Como supuse Neil me contesto rápidamente y sin necesidad de mucha presión me dijo donde se encontraban y que estaban haciendo, mi pequeña mataría a Livi, de eso estaba seguro, pero ya no había forma de mentirle, puesto que me había pillado en medio de la conversación.

-Vamos. –Dijo antes de salir apresurada.

…************….

Livi me dejo entrar a solas a la sala de consultorio, el lugar se veía impecablemente blanco, una mujer mayor me recibió con una sonrisa, me sentía nerviosa.

–Siéntese por favor. –Me indico la mujer de ojos avellanas y cabello negro con algunas que otras canas.

-Soy la doctora Maeda. –Su voz sonaba gentil, pero no quitaba mis nervios. –Usted debe ser Nike Eneriz. –Dijo viendo unas hojas frente a su escritorio.

-Sí. –Afirme mientras retorcía mis manos estrujando el vestido.

-¿Es tu primera vez en una consulta como esta? –Me pregunta con gracia.

-¿Eh? a… si. –Contesto reponiendo mi postura.

-Tranquila, esto es normal para las mujeres, y debes acostumbrarte a hacerte este tipo de chequeos continuamente. –Me dice, y yo afirmo como si estuviera recibiendo un sermón.

-Bien… Nike… ¿tienes una vida sexual activa? –Me pregunta y yo enrojezco.

-Sí, recientemente. –Respondo y recuerdo sin querer a Livi y todas esas veces que… _"¡Dios qué vergüenza!"_

-¿Has usado algún tipo de anticonceptivo? –Pregunta mirándome seriamente.

-No. –Respondo sincera.

-Bien, primero que nada debes hacerte una prueba de embarazo o si deseas más seguridad una análisis de sangre. –Comenta mientras anota algunas cosas en la hoja que antes miraba.

-Me hice una prueba de embarazo y salió negativa. –Cuento recordando esa misma mañana, mi rostro esta enrojecido, y me alegro profundamente que Livi no haya entrado con migo a pesar de que había insistido.

-Bien, entonces debes empezar a tomar la pastilla anticonceptiva. –Escribe algunas cosas y me da una especie de receta.

-Gracias. –Digo mientras ella me devuelve una sonrisa.

-Te espero nuevamente Nike. –Me dice mientras me levanto y me tiende la mano

Le agradezco y salgo topándome con Livi y su presencia magnética y amenazadora, aun sigue enfadado porque no le permití entrar con migo. –¿Ya? –Me pregunta y yo afirmo mientras siento su mano tomar de la mía y caminar fuera del hospital, se fija el papel que llevo en la otra mano y me lo quita para dárselo a Neil. –Encárgate de esto. –Le dice y veo enrojecer a Neil igual que a mí. _"pobre…"_

Caminamos por los largos y amplios pasillos, las enfermeras se quedan observándonos por largos segundos, al principio pienso que es por la siempre mirada furiosa y prepotente que Livi le encanta poner cuando ve a desconocidos, pero es más la curiosidad en las miradas tanto de hombres y de mujeres sobre nosotros que me pone nerviosa, y en ese momento me doy cuenta que estamos en el hospital que le pertenece a su familia y que probablemente la mayoría de ahí, conoce a Livi.

Bajo mi mirada y noto consternada que nuestras manos están unidas y es por eso que somos el centro de atención, retuerzo mi mano tratando de separarla de la de él pero él me aprieta con más fuerza casi lastimándome.

-Livi… -Susurro viéndolo de reojo mientras me detengo. Se voltea y me mira fijamente, está molesto y no parece solo porque lo deje excluido de la consulta.

-Camina. –Me exige mientras jala de mí con fuerza. _"¿¡Pero qué rayos le ocurre ahora!?"_

-¿¡Primero dime que te molesta!? –Le exijo dándome el lujo de encararlo como hace mucho no hago.

Siento su mirada nuevamente sobre mí, parece meditabundo mientras me fulmina con sus ojos azules. –Tu… -Lo escucho decir, parece tenso.

-Señor Ifrikia. –La voz patosa de un hombre nos interrumpe, y aunque Livi se voltea a mirar ceñudo al hombre que nos interrumpió no me suelta, y yo tengo que dar mi mejor sonrisa para aparentar que todo está bien.

-No sabría que vendría al hospital, si lo hubiera sabido tendría el placer de mostrarle las instalaciones, hemos remodelado algunas áreas como ha debido de darse cuenta, y con el nuevo proyecto que le sugerí al señor Bardwin planeamos ampliar el ala oeste. –Habla el hombre de media estatura con pequeños anteojos y ya algunas canas en su cabello negro, parecía un farsante de primera.

-¿Y usted es…? –Pregunta el hombre mirándome de arriba abajo.

Livi noto su escrutinio tanto como yo, y sosteniéndome esta vez de la cintura me apretó a su lado. –Es mi prometida.

No sé si mi asombro era tan o más grande que el del médico delante de mí, mi corazón comenzó una carrera loca de muerte mientras yo miraba hacia Livi que no se atrevía a bajar la mirada y encararme, se le veía molesto y su presión en mi cintura me estresaba mas, parecía no querer soltarme o tal vez asegurarse de que no cayera sobre mis rodillas ante el impacto de sus palabras _"Debe ser una broma… eso debe ser… es lo más seguro…"_ pensé mientras en mi interior la valentía sacaba su cabeza oculta tras un muro roído de piedras a punto de derrumbarse y sacaba una bandera blanca en señal de rendición.

No quería hacerme ideas locas y emocionarme ni un poco, así que preferí seguirle el juego y con una sonrisa me presente ante el hombre que aun no salía de su estupor. –Soy Nike Eneriz. –Le sonrió y el pareció salir del shock y devolverme una sonrisa incomoda mientras me da una inclinación de cabeza forzada, cuando levanta el rostro veo que se fija el lugar en donde estamos y parece más sorprendido aun, al notar que estamos en el área de ginecología, se lo que está pensando y yo me muero por decirle que se equivoca, que todo es un malentendido.

-Nos vamos. –Dice Livi rompiendo la tensión mientras me obliga a caminar con la presión de su mano sobre mi cuerpo, me despido del médico aturdido y caminamos a la salida, pero en medio pasillo, nos topamos con la persona que menos espere ver ahí, mis ojos se aguan al verla frente a mí.

-¡¿Nike, me explicaras que significa todo lo que dijo este idiota?! –Me paralice, al sentir el apretón de ira de Livi sobre mi cintura. _"Oh no… no, no, no… definitivamente Kara-nee furiosa era algo que no deseaba ver… pero Livi furioso… mejor huir del país y cambiar mi nombre"_

 **CONTINUARA… Tarde mucho… un mes… lo sé, lo acepto, rompí mi regla de publicar una vez por semana, pero juro… lo juro… mi inspiración, imaginación, creatividad huyeron despavoridos un día y no supe más, hasta hoy que salí dispuesta a cazarlas y encerrarlas dentro de mi mente para que me ayuden a escribir… y aun así… creo que este cap, no fue tan bueno…** **si se confundieron al principio con lo de Kara y Bardwin y el cambio de diálogos repentino, mil disculpas, es que como no puedo escribir mucho de ellos, pensé que podría sacar provecho las pocas hojas que les dedique para que ambos expresen sus pensamientos.**

 **Lo siento nuevamente por la tardanza.**

 **Mis sinceros saludos y agradecimientos, a las personas que todavía se acuerdan de mí y de mi historia y me han dejado sus reviews.**

 **No les cuesta mucho dejarme un review, sea largo o corto yo lo apreciare.**


	29. Chapter 29

**DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece, pero la historia es totalmente mía, y cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **UN SUSPIRO DE LIBERTAD**

 **CAPITULO 29**

Todo lo que ocurrió después de que bajamos del auto y de que ingresamos al hospital parecía ir en cámara lenta en mi cabeza, desde el recuerdo de Nike pidiéndome que sea suyo, hasta el de yo deseándola como la deseo _"Al punto de la locura_ ". Cuando la realidad llego a mi mente después de toda aquella alucinación que significa Nike en mi vida, no pude más que tensarme, todo iba demasiado rápido y tomaba formas que nunca pensé que llegarían a surgir en mi vida… " _Yo… ¿Una familia?" "¿…Acaso era lógico?"_ mientras nos acercábamos a la sala de ginecología, pasamos por el área de maternidad, ver a todas esas mujeres salir con sus sonrisas radiantes me descoloco y más aun al ver a los que suponía eran sus parejas.

Mire de reojo a Nike, la evalué centímetro a centímetro, estaba nerviosa e incómoda, tal vez mas que yo, de pronto la idea de tener mi propia familia se implanto en mi mente y no pude evitar imaginarlo, sería una nueva forma más de tener control sobre ella _"¿Estaba loco?" "No… simplemente me parecía a mi padre…"_ el sentimiento que llego después fue la más pura rabia, todo se había vuelto una mierda.

Nike había volcado mi mundo al revés, logrando que me plantee ideas en mi mente que antes ni siquiera hubiera considerado _"Todo era su culpa…"_ Un bebe no lograría que ella se quedara a mi lado, como no lo hizo con Sheyla. Ella podría dejarme de igual forma en la que lo hizo mi madre, así eran las mujeres engañosas, astutas, egoístas… Nike parecía tan diferente, pero no lo era, lo más probable es que todo fuera una fachada, era solo un ángel disfrazado y yo había caído redondito. _"Mi madre también parecía un ángel y ya ven…"_

Nos sentamos fuera del consultorio y a los pocos minutos la llamaron, me levante junto a ella para ingresar de igual forma, ya que si se iba a hablar del cuerpo de Nike yo debía estar ahí, después de todo era mía. Me moleste cuando ella se negó y aunque hubiera entrado de todas formas, decidí no hacerlo, tenía mucho de lo que pensar y no quería dejarla sola, esto me serviría para aislarme unos minutos mientras ella hacia lo que debía a tan solo unos metros de distancia con el único impedimento más que una puerta blanca que nos separaba.

Neil pareció mirarme por largos segundos, tal vez curioso por mi porte pensativo, no le hice mas caso.

Nike necesitaba una salida fácil para librarse de su familia materna, lo más razonable sería brindarle mi apoyo a su hermana, pero eso era algo que realmente me molestaba. Aun faltaba más de un año para que ella sea mayor de edad y no podía tenerla oculta por todo ese tiempo, ya que al poco tiempo tendría sobre mi escritorio algunas demandas, y lo que menos quería era llamar la atención de mi padre y su mente psicópata pensando que Nike era un estorbo.

Debía hallar la forma de tenerla para mí por la vía legal, y aunque estuviera maldiciendo a mi fuero interno, sabía que la única solución era aquella que me había planteado desde que Nike casi fue llevada a la fuerza. Mi rabia crecía al pensar que era la única salida, pero aunque estuviera molesto no podía permitir que me la quitaran, tal vez llegaría a odiarla por hacerme amarla de esta forma tan desquiciante " _Tal vez termine igual que el…" "¡Pero no la dejaría maldita sea!"_ puedo vivir con odio si es con ella.

El matrimonio sería la única forma, ahora solo faltaba agilizarlo y nadie más podría interponerse en mi camino, aunque había un asunto que resolver antes… y ese era mi padre… como lograr que acepte algo como esto, definitivamente Nike no entraba en el prospecto de lo que él quería para nuera, Nike era muy parecida a… Sheyla.

Eso era un asunto primordial y ya tenía en mente una posible solución, no era de mi agrado en todos los sentidos, pero serviría, y pensar que aquello se afianzo este mismo día.

Mire nuevamente a Neil y le pedí con la mirada que se acercara, este lo entendió y así lo hizo, me levante y casi susurre la problemática idea. Neil parecía muy sorprendido.

-Livius sama, no creo que eso sea correcto. –Dijo él, mientras me miraba de una forma en la que antes nunca lo había hecho.

-Pero es lo que quiero que hagas y lo harás. –Dictamine y el asiente aunque su mirada delata culpa.

-No sería mejor consult…

-Te he ordenado algo. –Interrumpo y el asiente nuevamente y se queda en silencio.

No estaba dispuesto a escuchar sus remordimientos acerca de lo que pedí, la decisión la tome después de analizar perfectamente nuestra situación y aunque no me agradaba demasiado, era una decisión acertada, probablemente si no hubiera pasado nada de lo que paso ese día, no hubiera pasado por mi mente hacer esto.

Escuche la puerta abrirse y me acerque hacia Nike, que tenía un lindo color rosa en sus mejillas, negué para mi mismo por lo idiota que estaba siendo últimamente al embelesarme nada más verla.

La tome de la mano para salir lo más rápido posible de ahí, no quería toparme con nadie que importunara mi camino, note que ella aferraba una hoja en la otra mano, sabía lo que era, prácticamente se la arranque de la mano y se la di a Neil no sin antes darle una mirada seria. –Encárgate de esto. –Le indique y el parecía estar rojo de la rabia, su conciencia probablemente le estuviera molestando después de lo que le pedí hacia unos minutos atrás, pero la verdad era que poco me importaba, mi conciencia era mucho más oscura y podía vivir con ello.

En medio del camino, sucedió lo que menos quería, la presencia indeseable del director del hospital se interpuso en mi camino, y lo peor de todo era que este era conocido de mi padre, debí pensarlo mejor al traerla a este hospital en particular, pero después de todo este era el mejor del país, Nike no iría a cualquier otro que no fuera el mejor de los mejores.

Entablando una conversación estúpida, el idiota arrogante frente a mi osó posar los ojos en Nike, su escrutinio no hizo más que provocarme una ira incontrolable y en un acto de impulsividad termine confesando parte de mis planes, como no se pudo evitar la mirada del hombre se agrando al saber que Nike se convertiría en mi esposa.

Cuando la mire, pude notar que ella parecía más sorprendida que nadie, era de suponerse pero en realidad poco me importaba, solo debía aceptar y todo acabaría.

Cuando al fin logre deshacerme de él impertinente medico, la maldita suerte que cargo viene y me pone delante a la fierecilla de su hermana, que se atrevió a llamarme _"¡IDIOTA!" "¿acaso estaba loca?"_ definitivamente no podía dejar a Nike con ella. Y disfrutaría de ver su cara cuando no le permita verla.

Mire a Bardwin de reojo, parecía divertido con la situación y no pude más que maldecirlo por idiota. –¿No te parece descortés tratar así a tu futuro hermano? –Me burle, y ella enrojeció de rabia.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Pregunto molesta, su ceño se había fruncido de una forma parecida al que lograba Nike.

-Me casare con Nike. –Dije de forma autoritaria.

-¿Es eso cierto Nike? –Pregunto la hermana a mi ángel, ella no supo que responder y me miro con esos enormes ojos verdes, parecía más perdida que antes.

-Mejor hablemos en otro lugar. –Dije saliendo de ahí, arrastrando con migo a Nike.

…*********….

Nos encontrábamos en la sala principal de la casa, desde que habíamos llegado nadie había pronunciado alguna palabra, al igual que nosotros Neil parecía metido en sus pensamientos mientras nos servía café.

-Comencemos. –Dije, rompiendo el silencio y ganando la atención de todos, incluyendo de Bardwin que desde que salimos del hospital apenas y miraba a otro lugar que no sea la diminuta hermana de Nike.

-No pueden casarse Nike es menor de edad. –Hablo la hermana de Nike.

-Eso lo sé. –Dije mientras me reclinaba en el largo sofá y miraba de reojo a Nike que no hacía más que perderse en la tasa de café que estaba en sus manos. –Pero si hay un matrimonio de por medio, Nike no podrá ser obligada a hacer lo que esa familia loca que tiene quiere hacer con ella. –Dije, y Nike pareció mirarme algo perturbada.

-Aunque quieran casarse, en este momento Nike necesita el permiso de su tutor y esa no soy yo. –Hablo Kara.

-Es cierto, pero eso se puede arreglar… y eso no significa que hare algo para que obtengas la tutoría. –Aclare al verla sonreír. –Mi intención es… modificar algunos papeles… digamos que Nike ya es mi esposa. –Sonreí al ver que todos me miraban con atención y sorpresa.

-¡¿A qué te refieres con eso?! –Pregunto Nike, hablando después de estar casi todo el trayecto en completo silencio.

-Cuando le di el préstamo a tu padre por la casa, el firmo varios papeles, incluyendo uno en blanco… -Dije notando como Nike se ponía pálida y Kara se levantaba de su sitio.

-¡¿Mi padre perdió la casa?! ¿¡Cuando!? ¿¡Cómo!? –Pregunto más alterada de lo normal, al parecer mi cuñada no acostumbraba a perder los estribos.

-Hace algún tiempo, pero lo que importa es que en este momento mi abogado se está encargando de redactar una carta de autorización para nuestro matrimonio, les pagaremos a algunos funcionarios y fingiremos que esa carta fue entregada hace más de dos semanas, antes del mortal accidente y firmaremos un registro de matrimonio y de alguna forma lo registraremos antes de la fecha de muerte de mi suegro. –Termine de decir y todo quedo en silencio nuevamente.

-¿Es eso posible? –Pregunto Nike.

-Lo es. –Contesto esta vez Bardwin. –No hay nada que la corporación Ifrikia no pueda hacer y más aun si es tan fácil como modificar algunos datos en el sistema.

-Bard tiene razón. –Avale.

-No, eso no se puede hacer, no definitivamente no. –Hablo la hermana del ángel. –No con usted.

-¿Y qué propone entonces mi cuñada? –Pregunte divirtiéndome de lo lindo al ver su rostro molesto.

-¡Utilice esas influencias que tiene para pasarme la custodia a mí! –Hablo.

-Imposible. –Conteste. –Porque en primer lugar, el trámite ya está casi terminado y quien te dice que aquella mujer no haga algo para invalidar la custodia, podría mostrar con pruebas falsas tu ineficiencia para cuidar de tu hermana menor… y segundo, no me agradas y no pienso ayudarte. –Sonreí maliciosamente.

Murmuro un par de maldiciones entre dientes, y no pudo nada más que provocarme gracia. –No quiero. –Hablo esta vez Nike. La mire al instante.

-Nadie te pregunto si querías o no ángel, esto es lo mejor, incluso esa fiera que tienes por hermana lo entendió, por eso no dice nada. –Conteste y Nike pareció molestarse más.

-No deseo que las cosas sucedan así, debe haber otra forma. –Dijo parándose con las manos echas puños.

-A que te refieres con eso, tú más que nadie deberías estar contenta, serás la esposa de uno de los hombres más ricos del país, y además de tu propia boca salió la palabra te amo, no te entiendo. –Todos parecieron mirar a Nike y ella enrojeció al instante.

-¡Eres un idiota! –Dijo sin mirarme a la cara, y caminando hacia la puerta principal intento abrirla sin éxito y maldiciendo alguna que otra cosa subió a la planta de arriba.

Me levante al instante dispuesto a seguirla y encararla, no entendía que era lo que le molestaba, yo debería ser el único molesto. –Lárguense. –Les dije a los demás antes de perderme en las escaleras a la segunda planta, camine hacia mi habitación, pero esta estaba vacía, la busque en las otras y no había rastro de ella, hasta que me tope con una puerta cerrada, toque como un poseso la puerta dispuesto a derribarla si es que no me abría.

-¡Abre! ¡Nike abre esa maldita puerta si no quieres que la derribe! –Grite.

-¡No me importa! ¡Total es tu puerta! –Grito desde el fondo, solo pude reír por las enormes ganas de darle una lección.

-¡Si logro abrir la puerta Nike, no me contendré! –Grite mientras tocaba más fuerte.

-¡Inténtalo y me tiro por la ventana! –Grito lo más alto que pudo, logrando que mis sentidos se pusieran alertas y mis ganas por estrangular su precioso cuello incrementaran.

-Cuando abra la puerta lo primero que voy a hacer es tomar tu cuerpo y empotrarlo contra el primer mueble que encuentre… ¡y no voy a hacer nada gentil! –Grite y no obtuve contestación, pensé por un momento que me abriría cuando escuche sus pasos caminar de un lado a otro, pero nada.

Baje a la planta baja a paso veloz y llame a Neil, al instante vino y le pedí la llave maestra de la casa, me la dio aun desconcertado y volví a subir, abrí rápidamente la puerta de la habitación y me tope con que no había nadie, me adentre buscándola pero la muy astuta se había escondido en otro lugar, salí de ahí buscando nuevamente en todas las habitaciones y salones hasta que escuche un ruido en mi despacho, sonreí por un momento, la búsqueda por una explicación se había vuelto una especie de cacería y no podía estar mas excitado, abrí las enormes puertas y encendí las luces, camine silenciosamente por el lugar y escuche un pequeño gemido cerca del escritorio, sin perder tiempo fije mi vista abajo y la encontré sentada abrazando sus rodillas, me miro sorprendida, pero más aun, cuando la jale de los pies por la alfombra persa de color claro, un pequeño grito escapo de sus labios ante mi acto, no perdí tiempo y la aprese con mi cuerpo inmovilizándola.

-¿A donde ibas ángel? –Le pregunte mientras trataba de contener sus manos que querían golpearme.

-¡Lejos de ti! –Me grito y eso me dolió más que una patada en los bajos, realmente cualquier cosa que indicara que ella podría irse un día, me dolía y me molestaba.

-No puedes. –Conteste, apresándola con más fuerza.

-Livi… estás jugando con migo, y yo no quiero eso, no quiero ser tu juguete. –Me dijo alterada por su posición sublevada bajo la que la tenia.

No supe que contestar ante eso, en parte era cierto era mía, fue un juguete, pero ahora era más que eso. –¡¿Y qué quieres Nike?! –Explote. –¿¡Serás mi esposa, no te basta!? –Pregunte mientras me acercaba hasta quedar a centímetros de su cara. –¿Que mas quieres de mi?

Bajo la mirada y no volvió a responder, solo me miro con esos ojos brillantes abnegados de lagrimas. –Quiéreme. –Me pidió en un susurro _"Eso es lo que hago ángel…"_

La bese con fervor mientras le soltaba las manos, de un fuerte movimiento rompí ese hermoso vestido que se había puesto hoy, ella no se quejo, es mas no parecía hacer nada más que estar ahí recostada como un juguete, una muñeca, me detuve y la mire. Le toque el rostro en una suave caricia pero ella no hizo más que cerrar los ojos de forma resignada, le bese el cuello y descendí hasta su pecho, pasee la lengua por ese montículo rosado y la sentí respirar con mas ansias, pero aun así no me miraba. Susurre su nombre mientras la tocaba y terminaba por quitarle el resto de ropa que me impedía apreciarla en su desnudes.

Sentí sus manos al fin sobre mí, me devolvió la tranquilidad, su tacto fue suave y ligero, pero se detuvo nuevamente, negué para mi mismo al pensar que algo faltaba en ese momento. –Tome la pastilla así que no debes preocuparte. –Me hablo rompiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos.

Aquello me devolvió a la realidad, la mire a los ojos, esta vez ella me miraba, parecía querer decirme algo en ese silencio, pero no dijo nada, volví a besarla, baje mi mano hasta su zona intima, haciendo leves movimientos provocándola, surtió efecto ella se irguió ante la invasión de mis dedos. –¿Me amas Nike? –Pregunte y ella abrió sus hermosos ojos y sonrió ligeramente.

-Mucho. –Contesto y yo me sentí pleno con esa simple palabra. –La mordí un par de beses ligeramente en los hombros y chupe con ahincó cada parte de su piel, mientras mis dedos jugaban con ella, cuando la sentí llegar al clímax supe que estaba lista.

La levante de la alfombra de un rápido movimiento y la sostuve contra mi cuerpo para que no volviera a caer, puesto que ella aun seguía con los vestigios del orgasmo que la tenían agitada y mareada. Tire todo lo que estaba en el escritorio del despacho y los papeles blancos cayeron al suelo, la levante sobre el mueble y la recosté en la madera fría, ella se enervo al contacto, su piel ardía como la mía.

-Levanta las rodillas ángel. –Le indique mientras me quitaba la camisa sin desabotonarla y rápidamente me deshacía de los pantalones que me estorbaban, cuando termine de hacerlo note que Nike me miraba sonrojada y jadeante, aun recostada en la mesa, pero sin haberme obedecido.

-¿No te dije que levantaras las rodillas? –Pregunte divertido, mientras me acercaba a ella completamente desnudo y con una erección de campeonato.

Estaba arrebatadoramente avergonzada y eso solo pudo encenderme más, _"¿cuándo aprendería a ser mas desinhibida mi hermoso ángel?"_ paseé mis manos por sus piernas y sus muslos, mientras dejaba suaves besos en su piel, y cuando ella menos lo espero eleve sus rodillas sobre la mesa, dejándola expuesta ante mí, jadeo por lo repentino pero yo la mire severamente. –Quieta. –Le indique y ella solo dejo caer su cabeza a la mesa fría mientras respiraba ansiosa.

Lleve mi rostro hasta su zona intima y deslice mi lengua lo más lentamente posible, ella se removía ante lo que le provocaba lo hice una vez mas y ella jadeo _"estaba en el cielo"_ intensifique mis incursiones con mi lengua hasta que no pude detener sus movimientos de caderas, estaba prácticamente desesperada por lo que le hacía y no podía sentirme más victorioso cuando supe que había llegado al orgasmo.

Me erguí nuevamente, mientras observaba como ella trataba de recuperarse de las sensaciones, tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba agitadamente, aproveche ese momento y me posicione en ella, cuando ella apenas pudo abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de lo que venía yo ya me encontraba en su interior de una fuerte embestida que logro sacarle un alarido de sorpresa y la hizo tensarse. –Te dije que no sería gentil, fue una advertencia y yo las cumplo. –Le hable, mientras volvía a embestirla más fuerte, se quejo un poco al principio pero fue cambiando aquellos sonidos por gemidos.

Nuevamente lleve a mi boca uno de sus senos y chupe con fuerza mientras me movía mas rápido en su interior, las manos de Nike se aferraron a mis cabellos y comenzaron a jalarlos de una forma muy sensual, pose mis manos en sus caderas y la apreté más hacia mí, incrementando la fuerza, hasta que yo mismo me halle jadeando su nombre por la intensidad del sexo, su interior me apretaba de una forma tan deliciosa que no supe cuantos orgasmos había tenido ella, estaba agotada, pero me había propuesto torturarla un poco por su arrebato anterior.

-Por favor. –Escuche su voz, sabía que ya estaba cansada y sonreí victorioso. No pudiendo aguantar más su estreches cálida me deje llevar por el fulminante orgasmo derramándome en su interior con un ronco jadeo, era lo más maravilloso del mundo venirme dentro de ella, y ahora lo haría por siempre. Subí mis manos de sus caderas a su estomago y luego a sus senos, bese su boca y baje hasta darle un último beso a su ombligo y me obligue a salirme de cálido interior.

La levante y la tendí sobre la alfombra, me recosté a su lado y bese cada parte de su piel, mientras ella apaciguaba su respirar alterado.

-Nike, ¿serás mi esposa? –Pregunte y ella abrió sus ojitos verdes cansados y acaricio mi mejilla suavemente, pareció pensarlo por unos instantes cosa que me molesto en cierta forma, pero después de unos segundos asintió con una sonrisa.

La bese en los labios y acaricie su cintura, de un rápido movimiento la levante y la recosté sobre mí, aun desnudos la abrace con fuerza y nos quedamos recostados en la suave alfombra.

 **CONTINUARA... Creo que voy mejorando poco a poco mis lemons, aunque aun así siguen avergonzándome un poco.**

 **Les agradecería que me dejaran un review.**


	30. Chapter 30

**DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece, pero la historia es totalmente mía, y cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **UN SUSPIRO DE LIBERTAD**

 **CAPITULO 30**

Abrí mis ojos de golpe, mi respiración estaba descontrolada, hacia mucho que no tenía una pesadilla como esa, sentí la piel caliente de Livi abrazándome, me levante apenas y la oscuridad del despacho de Livi me puso más nerviosa de lo que estaba, me levante y casi corriendo abrí la puerta para dejar de sentir aquel miedo al encierro, el fuerte sonido de la vajilla al chocar contra el duro suelo y romperse en cientos de fragmentos me alerto de la persona delante de mí.

" _¡Oh maldición!"_ cerré la puerta rápidamente sin darle tiempo a la vergüenza de reaccionar aun en su estado de shock después de ver a Neil con los ojos desorbitados al verme en mi actual estado, aun estando sola y con Livi durmiendo como si nada hubiera pasado me abrace a mi misma para cubrir mi desnudes _"¡demasiado tarde!" ¿Con que cara miraría de ahora en adelante a Neil?_

" _¡Por favor… tierra trágame!"_ fui en busca de mi ropa y lo único que encontré son finas tiras de un vestido de tres mil dólares _"¡Maldito derrochador!"_ ese vestido casi valía mi matrícula universitaria. Ni como volver a usarlo, incluso con mis dotes para remendar prendas, al final el vestido terminaría por parecer el de una asesina serial, ni hablar.

Tome la camisa de Livi y me la puse, agradecí a los cielos que al menos mi ropa interior haya sobrevivido a las manos de Livi. Me quedo parada en medio del despacho, de pronto todo lo que ocurrió la noche pasada pasa por mi mente como una película, de la vergüenza anterior de toparme con el pálido y sorprendido rostro de Neil paso a la incertidumbre de lo que vendrá ahora en mi futuro matrimonial _"No seas cobarde"_ grita mi subconsciente, _"claro… miren quien habla, la que salió huyendo"_ me arrodillo frente a Livi que parece dormir como un angelito, irónico, mi sexi demonio personal parece tan tierno mientras duerme.

-¿Porque tienes que ser tan condenadamente atractivo? –Le pregunto mientras acaricio su cabello suavemente tratando de no despertarlo.

-No es mi culpa ser un adonis. –Responde sobresaltándome, mientras veo sus profundos ojos azules abrirse y mirarme divertido.

-¿Desde cuándo estas fingiendo dormir? –Pregunto nerviosa.

-¿Por qué? –Arquea una ceja, y me di cuenta que hable de mas.

-Por nada. –Respondo al instante y el sonríe.

-¿Acaso dijiste más cosas sobre mi infinito encanto… o tal vez sobre mis dotes de amante?... o…

-¡Basta! –Le digo levantándome abochornada y agradeciendo que no se haya dado cuenta la vergüenza que pase minutos atrás.

Escucho su risa fresca mientras se levanta y empieza a cambiarse. –Nike necesito mi camisa. –Me indica.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y que se supone que voy a usar yo?! –Pregunto mostrándole las prendas de mi vestido de ¡TRES MIL DOLARES! Si yo lo hubiera pagado probablemente me hubiera dado una apoplejía al ver el estado en el que quedo el vestido azul.

-Nike es solo un vestido, te comprare diez iguales ¿contenta? –Me dice, burlándose el desgraciado. En mi interior la valentía a renacido y me está susurrando que le dé una lección a mi futuro marido, y en ese momento vuelvo a recordarlo, _"me casare con este hombre… y apenas se como se llama, que es endemoniadamente rico, tiene una mala relación con su padre, un tío gigoló que se derrite por la mujer más testaruda del mundo que resulta ser mi hermana, y que tiene como mayordomo a la persona más chismosa del mundo"_. En realidad me sorprende saber tanta información de él, y eso que es una miserable información, pero conociendo a Livi es una sorpresa que sepa aunque sea esto.

-No quiero más vestidos… ¿donde los pondría? Además prefiero usar vaqueros, camisetas y zapatillas. –Digo mientras enumero la ropa que me parece más cómoda.

-Pues yo prefiero verte con vestidos, además… son más accesibles. –Me guiña un ojo y yo enrojezco.

Veo como toma su celular del suelo y revisa sus mensajes con su ceño fruncido. –¿Pasa algo? –Pregunto atenta.

-No. –Responde de forma escueta. –Debo irme, es tarde y necesito revisar algunas cosas en la oficina. Me he distraído demasiado. –Responde mientras termina de colocarse los zapatos.

 _¿Distraído?_ Pienso cabizbaja y niego mentalmente, ya no me sentiré mal por eso, estoy demasiado bipolar y no planeo estar llorando en cada esquina por Livi. –¿Livi y yo? –Pregunto antes de verlo salir sin camisa del despacho.

-¿Tu qué? –Pregunta, siento nuevamente su mal humor _"¡El es mas bipolar que yo!"_

-¿Me quedare aquí? –Pregunto, no creyendo que sea así. "No me dejaría aquí todo el día… no se atrevería… _"¿verdad?"_ me pregunto a mi misma y mi subconsciente me mira incrédula, como si estuviera pensando _"¿En serio… no lo crees capaz?... "_

-Te quedaras aquí. –Aclara mis dudas y yo enrojezco pero de rabia. _"Te lo dije"_ susurra mi subconsciente mientras la valentía apareció con sus guantes de box dispuesta a pelear.

-¿¡Porque!? –Pregunto.

-Porque es lo mejor para ti. –Me contesta frunciendo el ceño, pero no más que yo.

-¡¿De verdad es solo por eso?!... ¿¡o es por tu maniática idea de tenerme encerrada aquí de por vida!?... Se sincero, estas tan preocupado por mi situación, tanto que desearías que nada de esto estuviera pasando… o ¿estás feliz?

Livi no contesta y eso solo confirma mis sospechas, me casare con un acosador, pervertido y obsesivo histérico. _"Pero tú ya lo sabías"_ habla mi subconsciente, es cierto pero confirmarlo daba rabia.

-Nike no tengo tiempo para discutir un asunto sin importancia, hablamos cuando regrese. –Contesta. _"¿¡Sin importancia!?"_

-¡No me quedare aquí! ¡Quiero salir! –Contesto.

-¿Y a donde sí se puede saber? –Pregunta arqueando una ceja.

" _¡Rayos…! ¡¿A dónde_?!" –¡A donde sea Maldita sea! –Respondo y él da un paso hacia mí y yo retrocedo del susto, no me espere eso.

" _¡Valentía ayúdame!"_ pero el eco resuena en mi mente en blanco. –Nike no me provoques, si te digo que te quedaras aquí, lo harás. –Contesta.

-¡No quiero! –Respondo y me aferro esta vez a la rabia y al orgullo.

Veo como suspira cansado y se frota la frente en un acto de frustración y enojo. –Eres muy problemática… ¡Y a demás te estás volviendo mal hablada! ¿¡Donde rayos aprendiste a comportarte así!? ¿Qué hare con tigo? –Me contesta y yo arqueo una ceja y no sé si responderle o reírme sarcásticamente _"¿Yo problemática?...¿¡Y malhablada… de quien cree que lo aprendí!? ¡será él! ¡Loco posesivo!"_

-¿A dónde quieres ir exactamente? –Pregunta esta vez con un tono más conciliador.

-¿Puedo salir? –Pregunto emocionada.

Suspira nuevamente. –Si ángel… puedes. Pero Neil ira contigo y tienes terminantemente prohibido separarte de él. –Responde y yo lo abrazo efusivamente y él me corresponde, separándose de mí y dándome un beso suave en los labios.

-Si responderás de esta forma, tal vez te deje salir más seguido. –Responde y yo sonrió. –¿Y entonces a donde quieres ir? –Me pregunta atrapándome con la guardia baja.

" _Parque de diversiones"_ habla mi subconsciente _"cine"_ habla la valentía que debía cambiar su nombre a cobardía… maldita traidora.

-Uhmmm. No sé. –Contesto y el frunce nuevamente su hermoso entrecejo, si sigue así envejecerá rápido.

-¿No sabes a donde quieres ir y aun así quieres ir… a ningún lugar en particular? –Pregunta levemente molesto.

Rio un tanto avergonzada y asiento. –Ya lo iré viendo cuando este afuera. –Digo excusándome y él niega con la cabeza mientras me vuelve a besar.

-Lleva tu celular, te llamare, no hables con extraños, y si ves a alguien que parezca sospechoso avísale a Neil. –Me dice y no puedo evitar reírme a carcajadas.

-Ok Papa. –Digo sosteniendo mi estomago de tanto reír.

-Si yo fuera tu padre ya estaría en la cárcel. –Dice consternado para luego reírse.

Yo acompaño su risa, el no suele reír con facilidad, y cuando lo hace siento que el mundo tiembla, su ronca voz es tan refrescante y me hace sentir tan feliz que sería capaz de convertirme en payaso si así escuchara su risa constantemente.

-Bien debo irme. –Dice, mientras se vuelve a dirigir a la puerta, pero antes de salir voltea y me mira seriamente. –No uses nada demasiado corto, ni con escotes extravagantes. –Dice como amenaza. _"¿Enserio?..." "Acaso no escucho hace un momento que prefiero vestir con vaqueros y camisetas"_

-Oh… y yo que pensaba usar ese vestido rojo con escote hasta el ombligo y la espalda descubierta. –Digo con cara de lamento, veo como sus ojos se abren como dos platos y su hermoso ceño vuelve a aparecer.

-¡¿Quien mierda te compro ese vestido?! –Ruge de rabia y ya no aguanto más, me carcajeo con todas las ganas.

-Hubieras visto tu cara. –Digo riendo con ganas.

-Voy por un espejo. –Dice, dejándome _"¿eh?"_ mientras las cabecitas de mi subconsciente, la valentía y demás se detienen y prestan atención a la incoherencia que dijo Livi.

-¿Para qué? –Pregunto algo desconcertada.

-Para que veas tu cara cuando no te deje salir. –Mi cara se descompuso y ahora escucho su risa victoriosa, jugó con migo el desgraciado, pero no pude evitar reír junto a él.

Subimos a la habitación, y lo veo meterse a la ducha, me tomo mi tiempo revisando que ponerme ese día, la mayoría son vestidos, pero para mi suerte entre ellos encuentro unos vaqueros rasgados en la parte de las rodillas, me gusta, doy unos saltitos de alegría y tiro a la cama los vaqueros, mientras busco algo para arriba, encuentro una blusa roja de un solo tiro, es ajustada, así que tomo una chaqueta negra y unas botas de tacón mediano color negro, escucho a Livi salir de la ducha, su abdomen desnudo con esos cuadraditos tan sexis, no puedo evitar mirarlo.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? –Me pregunta.

-Por supuesto, después de todo es el musculoso abdomen de mi futuro esposo. –Contesto. –Solo espero que los rumores no sean ciertos. –Digo con aire de misteriosa.

-¿Que rumores? –Pregunta mientras con una toalla se seca el cabello y me ve de una forma intensa.

-Eso de que a los esposos les crece una enorme barriga. No te vayas a descuidar Livi. –Me burlo. –No quiero un esposo barrigón.

Arquea su fina ceja y sonríe de lado ante mi comentario. –Aquí la única que debería tener una enorme barriga eres tu ángel. –Dice acercándose y posando su mano en mi estomago y dándome un guiño, de un manotazo se la quito y enrojezco y el suelta una carcajada fresca.

-Eso no sucederá. –Digo mientras el deja de reírse y me mira apoyado en el armario. No digo más y me meto a la ducha con mi toalla en mano.

Me baño más rápido de lo que me gustaría, me encanta estar bajo la ducha, es refrescante y me da una especie de sentimiento nostálgico, pero dejo eso de lado, mi propósito es disfrutar de mi día entero y lo aprovechare al máximo, cuando salgo no veo a Livi por ningún lado _"¿Se fue sin despedirse_?" tome las ropas que previamente había alistado y me vestí rápido, seque mi cabello y lo deje suelto, me pinte los labios de rojo suave y baje emocionada.

A media escalera me encontré con Livi desayunando. –¿Pensé que estabas apurado? –Comente terminando de bajar las gradas.

-No podía irme sin despedirme. –Contesto él con una sonrisa que correspondí, cuando mi mirada se desvió un poco me tope con Neil que me recordó lo que había ocurrido temprano, mi rostro enrojeció y desvié mi mirada.

Cuando mire a Livi nuevamente este me miro con su ceño fruncido. –¿Ocurre algo que yo deba saber? –Pregunta.

-Nn… ¿A qq que, que te refieres? –Sonrió nerviosa y mi subconsciente se esta abofeteando por mi obviedad.

Livi mira a Neil que esta tan conmocionado como yo y vuelve a posar su mirada maniática asesina sobre mí. –¡No fue mi culpa! –Grite sin querer y Neil palideció. –Y… tampoco de Neil. –Dije insegura.

Está bien eso sonó mas comprometedor de lo que esperaba, y ahora el me está matando con su mirada pero más al pobre de Neil.

Cuando Livi avanzo unos pasos hacia Neil mi bocota tuvo que abrirse y vociferar como si el mismo papa me estuviera pidiendo que confiese mis pecados. –¡Niel me vio desnuda pero fue un accidente! –Grite y Livi estaba rojo de rabia.

-¡Nike sama! ¡Por favor! ¡No ayuda! –Dijo Neil resguardándose tras la enorme mesa del salón.

Neil vas a explicarme exactamente qué es lo que paso entre ustedes y cuando, antes que me olvide que te debo varios favores y te mate. –Hablo Livi con su voz siniestra.

-Yo… Nike sama… ella estaba… Yo estaba entrando para preparar el desayuno y…y –Neil parecía a punto de desmayarse. _"¡Déjalo, es el o tu!"_ –Grito mi pequeño subconsciente alter ego.

-Livi, lo que paso fue que no sabía que era tan temprano y me levante para ir… al baño, no me di cuenta de nada, cuando abrí la puerta Neil estaba ahí y yo olvide que no traía ropa. –Digo casi sin respirar. –Pero eso fue tu culpa, tú fuiste quien destruyo mi vestido de tres mil dólares. –Nunca olvidare que costo ese precio.

El rostro de Livi pareció serenarse y yo respire más tranquila. –Nike, debo de tener mucho cuidado con tigo. –Dijo y elevo una ceja hacia Neil que parecía ir recuperando poco a poco su color. –Te encargo a Nike, pero no exageres en tus cuidados. –Habla Livi mientras mira por unos eternos segundos a Neil que asiente y luego viene hacia mí y me da un largo beso para luego irse rápidamente.

Neil y yo suspiramos al mismo tiempo. –Creí que me dejaría morir a manos de Livius sama. –Dijo y yo reí brevemente. –Claro que no Neil, quien crees que soy. –En el fondo no podía estar más avergonzada, porque lo pensé realmente… _"Malvada y calculadora Nikecita"_ digo a mi subconsciente.

Me siento en la mesa y comienzo a comer de todo un poco, cuando creí que estaba lo suficientemente satisfecha me levante emocionada. –¡Es hora Neil! ¡Vamos! –Digo y el sonríe ante mi emoción.

-¡Ah! ¡Olvide algo! –Digo corriendo al piso de arriba mientras escucho la advertencia de Neil que me indica que suba con cuidado.

Entro a la habitación y busco entre mi bolso las pastillas anticonceptivas, tomo el vaso de agua al lado de la mesa de noche y me tomo la pastilla, nunca me gustaron los medicamentos ni nada por el estilo, y siempre evadía tomar cualquiera que se pareciera, pero este no podía evitarlo.

….***********….

Había muchos lugares a los que quería ir, pero la mayoría de ellos los imaginaba disfrutándolos con Livi, así que me dispuse a tomar un poco de aire, y había un lugar que me daría exactamente eso.

Entramos al hermoso jardín de té en el que alguna vez trabaje y cuando vi a la dueña sonreí, aunque era una mujer huraña y muy difícil de complacer me dio una gran alegría cuando me brindo un trabajo cuando más lo necesitaba.

-Sora-san, me alegra verla. –Sonrei verdaderamente emocionada.

-Hikari, ¿vienes a buscar trabajo? –Me pregunta y yo niego con una sonrisa.

-Qué pena, si me lo hubieras pedido lo hubiera considerado. –Contesta, guiando su mirada a Neil, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-Hoy vengo como clienta. –Aclare, logrando captar nuevamente su atención.

-Entonces déjame ser tu anfitriona. –Me pide.

-Sería un honor. –Contesto, puesto que los clientes que la jefa atendía siempre eran muy importantes y reconocidos y si le había dicho que la atendería era porque debía agradarle mucho.

Los ojos negros intensos de la mujer de mediana edad parecían mirarla con mas gentileza que antes y eso solo pudo hacerla sentir muy feliz. –El es Neil. –Él parecía absorto y alerta a cualquier posible amenaza, sentía la presión que cargaba sobre sus hombros y justo tal vez por eso llamo la atención de la jefa que siempre ha buscado que las personas que visiten su jardín de té salgan renovados y relajados.

-Un gusto. –Respondió Sora san con su típica inclinación elegante que a su vez fue respondida por Neil casi de la misma forma.

Caminamos por el hermoso sendero rodeado de flores hasta uno de los lugares más privilegiados del jardín, que era bajo el árbol de cerezos, los tres nos sentamos bajo su sombra, sentí el aire ingresar por mi nariz y llenar mis pulmones de la frescura del lugar, olia a tierra mojada y a madera, y a alguna que otra florecilla silvestre. –Extrañaba este lugar.

-Eres bienvenida cuando lo desees. –Me indica la jefa mientras comienza con la preparación del té.

-Me gustaría, pero creo que no podre hacerlo por un tiempo. –Me disculpo.

-¿Y eso porque? –Pregunta con curiosidad.

-… Me voy a casar. –Respondo un tanto incomoda, todavía no me acostumbraba a la idea.

Noto como la jefa posa su mirada de inquisidora en Neil que se tensa ante el contacto visual.

–¡No cree que está muy viejo! –Dice la jefa de forma despectiva dejándonos a los dos desconcertados.

-Discúlpeme usted, pero eso no es de su incumbencia ¿¡Además porque tendría que molestarse por mi edad!? –Responde Neil a la defensiva.

-¿No le da vergüenza? –Pregunta nuevamente la jefa.

-Si la edad avergonzara, usted debería estar avergonzadísima. –Responde Neil de forma cortante.

-¡Maleducado! –Responde ella dejando de lado el té para mirar con fijesa mortal a Neil. –¡Yo solo trato de hacerle entrar en razón!

-¡¿Y porque tendría que entrar en razón por mi edad?! –Continua Neil.

-¡¿Que no sabe la edad que tiene Hikari?! ¡Es demasiado joven para casarse con usted! ¡Fácilmente usted podría ser su abuelo! –Neil pasó de estar sorprendido a molesto.

-¿¡Abuelo!? –Pregunto molesto. –¡No más que usted parece su tatarabuela!

Sora se levanto enfadada y Neil hizo lo mismo, ambos parecían retarse con la mirada y yo no sabía qué hacer exactamente, a lo lejos varias anfitrionas parecían estar atentas a la pelea.

-Sora san, espere, esto es una confusión, no me casare con Neil. –Hable y la mirada de mi ex jefa se posa en mí, y comprobando que no miento asiente.

-Mil disculpas. –Dice con una reverencia hacia Neil para volver a su estado imperturbable, como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque probablemente en el fondo deba estar maldiciendo su confusión, ya que es demasiado perfeccionista para equivocarse así.

Neil no podía creer que ella actuara como si nada hubiera pasado y en todo el momento no quito su vista de ella, la veía con el entrecejo fruncido y a la defensiva como si esperara que en cualquier momento ella le fuera a atacar nuevamente.

Yo solo podía reír internamente, pobre Neil, todo el mundo confundió sus intenciones hoy.

…..**********….

Cuando salimos del jardín de té, no podía sentirme más relajada, estire mis brazos desperezándome, antes de entrar al auto, el tiempo había pasado volando y tenía hambre, era hora de un almuerzo y una hamburguesa venia a mi mente haciéndome agua la boca, si Livi se enterara que tengo fantasías con hamburguesas desde que vivo en su casa se burlaría de mi constantemente.

Cuando subimos al auto en dirección de mi hamburguesería favorita pasamos por un centro comercial y me acorde de algo importante. –Neil detente aquí. –Le pido y así lo hace. –Necesito más vaqueros. –Digo viendo de reojo un enorme cartel que mostraba mi marca favorita de vaqueros en rebaja. _"¡No puedes perder esta oportunidad! ¡50% de descuento_!" grita mi razón.

Entro casi corriendo al lugar, mientras escucho a Neil gritarme que no corra tan rápido, como si fuera una niña pequeña que se puede perder entre la multitud. Hay muchas personas y tengo que pelearme por algunas prendas, pero salgo victoriosa de la muchedumbre, o más bien me sacan, porque Neil me saco casi a rastras alegando que era peligroso, que me podía caer, que me podían empujar, que me podía perder y etc, etc. En mi opinión personal estaba exagerando, pero no puedo culparlo, ya que imagino quien está en sus pensamientos mientras se preocupa por mí, y si, es de esperarse que sea la mirada asesina de Livi que lo está torturando si algo me llegara a ocurrir.

Pago con el poco dinero que es solo mío y que no me dio Livi, y tomando mis bolsas de compras salgo de ahí lo mas de contenta, cuando llegamos al estacionamiento me doy cuenta que olvide una de las bolsas. _"Y esos eran mis favoritos… No…"_ –Debo volver por los vaqueros gastados… Neil ve encendiendo el auto, vuelvo rápido. –Le digo mientras intento darle las bolsas que cargo y que no logre que él me quitara porque _"¡podrían estar demasiado pesados!"_ exagerado.

-No, no, no. –Me dice. –Si Nike sama vuelve, lo más probable es que vuelva a meterse a pelear por ropa barata y Livius sama me matara si cualquier cosa le pasa, yo iré. –Dice haciendo sonar la alarma del auto que parpadea habilitando las puertas. –Métase dentro del auto, y espéreme muy quieta. –Me indica y yo sonrió y acepto.

Coloco las bolsas de compras dentro del auto y cuando estoy a punto de subir siento la mano de alguien tomarme del brazo, doy un respingo del susto y miro fijamente a la persona que impide que me mueva.

 **CONTINUARA…. Me gusto hacer este capítulo, y los otros cinco que hice en un arrebato de inspiración. XD**

 **Ya los irán viendo, están muy interesantes.**

 **No les cuesta nada dejarme un review, ya sea corto o largo estaré contenta de recibirlos.**

 **Nos vemos, besos.**


	31. Chapter 31

**DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece, pero la historia es totalmente mía, y cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **UN SUSPIRO DE LIBERTAD**

 **CAPITULO 31**

-Nike. –La voz de Irada me sorprendió, por un momento espere ver a alguno de los guaruras de mi abuela.

-Irada san. –Conteste sorprendida, la última vez que lo vi había sido aquel día en el que me descompuse emocionalmente frente a Livi, ni siquiera me di cuenta de que se había ido, y tampoco preste atención, _"que pena"_ pero sabía perfectamente que la relación que ambos tenían era muy mala.

-¿Cómo has estado? Te ves muy bien, muy linda. –Me habla y recién tomo en cuenta que aun no me suelta el brazo.

El parece darse cuenta que estoy viendo su mano aferrada a mi brazo y me suelta. –Lo siento. –Se disculpa.

-No, no importa. –Contesto, aunque si importaba en realidad, Livi enloquecería si hubiera visto eso.

-¿Quieres almorzar? Conozco un buen restaurante aquí cerca. –Me dice y yo me emociono al oír hablar de comida, pero al instante reacciono.

-No gracias, ya quede con Livi para almorzar. –Miento.

-Hm. –Contesta y veo que me mira fijamente, poniéndome incomoda _"¡Porque Neil tarda tanto!" –_ Nike, necesito decirte algunas cosas que tú no sabes sobre Livi, créeme debes escucharme. –Mi ceño se frunce un poco, y aunque en realidad me intriga lo que me quiere decir, no planeo escucharlo, ambos se llevan tan mal que no dudaría que me hablaría mal de él.

-No quiero saber nada. –Le contesto mientras cierro la puerta del auto y me encamino dentro del centro comercial para buscar a Neil.

-¡Nike espera! –Me retiene nuevamente del brazo.

-¡Sueltame! –Dije sin pensar zafándome de su agarre. No pude evitarlo me sorprendió y ya estaba lo suficientemente alerta para no amedrentarme.

-Nike por favor, por favor. –Me pide tratando de nuevo de tomarme de los brazos. Irada me caía bien, en serio me caía bien, pero ahora, viéndolo hostigarme de esa forma cuando le digo claramente que no quiero escucharlo, me hace querer alejarme rápidamente de él.

El ruido de las llantas rechinando me sobresaltan, cuando menos lo espero dos autos nos están privando el paso y veo salir de ahí a los mismos hombres que trataron de llevarme cuando mi abuela apareció alegando ser mi tutora.

-¡Oh por kami! –Digo al verlos bajar y dirigirse hacia mí. –Livi… -Susurro y siento como Irada me toma de la mano y me jala hacia él.

-Nike vámonos. –Me indica Irada que parece tan sorprendido como yo.

No digo mas y salimos corriendo, el me jala a su antojo y a unos metros más allá nos encontramos con un auto plateado. –Sube. –Me indica y yo obedezco mientras él hace lo mismo y enciende el auto, no supe en qué momento nos dirigíamos fuera del estacionamiento, solo supe que vi a Neil en el proceso, que veía todo alarmado, mientras rápidamente sacaba su celular, sabía exactamente a quien estaba llamando.

-Irada san, présteme su celular por favor. –Pedí cuando ya nos encontrábamos en medio de la carretera.

Me mira por unos instantes. –No lo traje. –Me indica y yo veo por la ventanilla nerviosa, Livi se preocuparía por mí y no quería eso, vi una cabina telefónica en una calle. –Aquí, pare aquí, debo hacer una llamada urgente.

-No, Nike, podrían estar siguiéndonos. –Me dice y yo instintivamente miro hacia atrás.

-No parece que nadie nos siga. –Digo volviendo mi mirada de nuevo al frente.

-Probablemente te estuvieron siguiendo desde el jardín de té y esperaron el mejor momento para atacarte.

" _¡Que!"_ –¡¿Usted… usted, me estuvo siguiendo?! –Pregunto molesta.

El vuelve a mirarme y no parece arrepentido. –Livi no me dejaría acercarme, y como saliste sin él, fue mi oportunidad.

-¿Debo pensar que es un acosador? –Pregunto enfadada.

-No soy un acosador, solo me preocupo por ti, necesito hablarte de Livi y de su verdadera naturaleza. –Me dice y yo volteo mi mirada hacia la ventana, ignorándolo. –Ya le dije que no quiero escuchar nada, y quiero que me lleves a la casa de Livi ahora. –Le exijo, y el suelta una pequeña risa, lo miro enfadada, como se atrevía a reírse.

-Hace mucho que no te veía con ese gesto, siempre me gusto de ti tu espíritu de pelea… a Livius igual le gusta eso, pero a diferencia mía a él le gusta destruirlo, habrás notado que te copta tu libertad, tu voluntad, tu opinión…

-¡Basta! –Digo, ignorándolo de nuevo, se que en realidad tiene razón, Livi ha llegado a meterse tanto en mi alma que siento que ya no me pertenezco a mí misma, pero aun así lo amo.

-En algún momento cuando no te des cuenta, ya no habrá nada en ti de lo que antes le llamo la atención a él, y te dejara, te destruirá Nike, porque serás tan dependiente de él que ya no veras sentido en las cosas, en la vida, como le sucedió a ella.

Mis alertas se prenden en ese momento. –¿Quien es ella? –Pregunto mirándolo, el me mira en intervalos a mí y a la carretera.

-¿Me escucharas ahora? –Me pregunta y yo vuelvo a fruncir el ceño.

-Llévame a casa de Livi. –Contesto tercamente, me muero de la curiosidad pero no caería.

El no me contesta y solo conduce, paramos en un lugar alejado de la ciudad, un hermoso restaurante con ambiente muy natural y ecológico se muestra delante. –Porque me trajiste aquí. –Reprocho.

-Primero comemos, y luego te llevo donde quieras, lo prometo. –Me dice y yo me bajo a regañadientes, miro el camino y si definitivamente el lugar esta desértico de cosas como taxis o teléfonos públicos.

Camino dentro del restaurante y siento su mirada tras de mí, un mesero se nos acerca, esta vestido de blanco y negro de forma impecable y trae una enorme sonrisa en la cara. –¿Tienen reserva? –Pregunta y yo niego, pero atrás de mi Irada contesto con un si mientras da su apellido, me sorprendo y mi enojo crece más.

-¿Como sabias que lograrías traerme? –Pregunto sospechando.

-En realidad no sabía, solo me arriesgue y cruce los dedos… creo que utilice toda la suerte de mi vida hoy. –Sonríe y yo solo asiento, dirigiéndome a la mesa que nos está indicando el mesero.

Tenemos una linda vista al bosquecillo de atrás del restaurante, que se puede apreciar por la enorme pared de cristal.

Nos dan la carta y aunque por caprichosa y orgullosa no hubiera pedido nada, moría de hambre, y aunque mi fantasía estaba muy lejos directamente en una hamburguesería, ese lugar olía delicioso, tome la carta en mis manos y pedí una pasta con salsa blanca, no escuche el pedido de Irada y tampoco me importaba mucho, estaba muy molesta con él y solo un poco, un poquito agradecida por qué me salvo de los guaruras hacia poco.

-¿Cómo te trata Livi? –Me pregunto.

-Muy bien. –Respondí.

-Me entere de la muerte de tu padre, lo siento mucho. –Me dijo y yo baje la cabeza recordando aquello.

-No quería que te pusieras triste, lo siento. –Habla tomando mi mano que se encontraba encima de la mesa, cosa que esquivo al instante quitando mi mano de su alcance.

-¿Que pretende? –Le exijo una explicación. –¿Porque tanto interés en que yo sepa el pasado de Livi? ¿Porque pienso que trata de alejarme de él?

-Mis intenciones son demasiado predecibles, lo sé, pero más allá de que en realidad siento algo por ti, esta mi preocupación por tu relación con Livius. –Me quedo un poco impactada, mi subconsciente me susurra que estoy que ardo, aunque no entiendo en realidad como es que Irada siente algo por mí, apenas nos conocemos, lo máximo que podríamos llegar a ser con lo poco que sabemos del otro, seria conocidos.

-¿Te deje impactada? –Pregunta mientras me ve aun con la boca semi abierta por la sorpresa.

El mesero nos interrumpe trayendo nuestros platos, noto que Irada al parecer pidió carne roja con algunas verduras salteadas y una crema blanca, realmente se ve apetitoso aunque no se qué plato es.

Trato de olvidarme de nuestra anterior conversación y me dispongo a comer, cuando paso el primer bocado por mi boca, no puedo evitar sonreír de dicha. –Estoy en el cielo…. Quiero vivir aquí. –Digo para mí misma, pero Irada me escucho y se ríe de una forma muy jocosa, lo miro de reojo y aunque ha dicho cosas que me han molestado, no puedo evitar reírme contagiada de su risa, aclaro mi garganta y vuelvo a mi postura seria y concentrada en mi maravilloso y celestial plato.

-Nike, no deseo que tu sonrisa se apague ¿podrías considerar al menos pensar sobre tu relación con Livius? –Mi almuerzo se arruino, dejo el plato de lado, aunque en realidad ya casi lo acababa y estaba a punto de pedir otro.

-¿Por qué sigues diciendo esas cosas, no sabes que me molesta que hables mal de él sin pruebas? –Le indico tomando la copa de agua y terminándomela de un rápido movimiento.

-Hay pruebas, ella se encuentra en Japón, su nombre era Ursula. –Capta toda mi atención.

" _¿Era? ¿Se cambio de nombre_?"-No me importa, sea lo que sea que ella me pueda decir no me importa. –Contesto mirando hacia el bosquecillo.

-Esa es la cosa Nike, ella no puede contarte nada, ella está muerta. –Vuelvo mi mirada hacia él, estoy a punto de preguntarle algo más, pero el sonido de su celular nos interrumpe. Un momento… _"¡SU CELULAR!"_

Veo que mira el celular con su entrecejo fruncido, _"¿Acaso no piensa contestar?... Mentiroso… Hipócrita… "_

Deja el celular a un lado de la mesa y vuelve su atención a mí. –Nike, ella era… -El celular vuelve a sonar, veo su intención de querer apagarlo, pero se lo quito en un movimiento rápido.

-¿Hola? –Contesto a quien sea que este del otro lado, luego utilizaría el celular para hablar con Livi.

-¿¡Nike!? –Pregunta una voz que conozco perfectamente, mi piel se eriza.

-¿Livi? –Pregunto nerviosa.

-¿¡QUE MIERDA HACES CON EL MALDITO DE IRADA!?... ¿¡DONDE ESTAS!? ¡¿DIME DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAS?! –Está enojado, que digo enojado, furioso, en modo asesino serial.

-No sé donde estamos… en un restaurante alejado. –Contesto mientras siento mi cuerpo temblar.

-¿¡ESTAS SOLA CON EL!? ¡QUIERO QUE PREGUNTES DONDE QUEDA ESE LUGAR AHORA! ¿¡ME ESCUCHASTE!? –Grita al teléfono, y siento que es tan fuerte que todos pueden escucharlo.

-No me grites, no es mi culpa. –Le contesto molesta en cierta forma porque me este gritando de esa forma.

-¿¡Y QUE ESPERAS QUE HAGA!? ¿¡QUE BAILE!? ¡CUANDO MI MUJER ESTA PASEANDOSE POR AHÍ CON UN MALDITO QUE TRATA DE LLEVARSELA A LA CAMA! ¿¡COMO ESPERAS QUE ESTE TRANQUILO!? ¡¿Y YA DIME LA PUTA DIRECCIÓN?! –Estoy furiosa, miro a Irada con resentimiento, fue su culpa por no llevarme a la casa cuando se lo pedí.

-¿Cuál es la dirección de este lugar? –Le pregunto.

-¡NO LE PREGUNTES A EL! ¡NO QUIERO QUE LE HABLES! –Me grita del otro lado Livi, pongo los ojos en blanco e imagino a Livi haciendo un show en un lugar público _"que verguenza"_ espero que este en su auto.

-Avenida 53 intersección este, el restaurante se llama Bon apetit. –Contesta Irada, y así mismo se lo repito a Livi.

-¡Pásame con él! –Me exige Livi y se lo paso, pero no porque me lo haya ordenado, si no porque ya no quería oír sus gritos histéricos.

Pensé que no oiría ni un poco de su conversación, pero al parecer Livi tiene unos excelentes pulmones porque lo escucho fuerte y claro. –¡TE MATARE DESGRACIADO! ¡NO TE ACERQUES A ELLA! CUANDO TE VEA VOY A … -Y eso fue lo último, ya que Irada corto la llamada, fue entonces que note con consternación que varios de los comensales y uno que otro mesero nos veían entretenidos y algunos murmuraban muy fuerte, cosas como _"¡Mujer infiel! O la atraparon con el amante"_

Perdí mi vista en el bosquecillo, Irada pidió la cuenta y me indico que sería mejor que salgamos antes que mi energúmeno llegara y destruyera medio restaurante, asentí ante su petición, y esperamos afuera, me apoye en el auto y él se volvió a acercar a mí.

-Lamento haberte causado problemas, pero todo lo que te dije haya adentro fue real. –Hablo, no conteste.

-En serio me interesas, y si me dieras una oportunidad… -El rechinido de un auto me sobresalto, sabía perfectamente quien era.

Ahí venia Livi como un maldito demonio con cara de matar al mundo entero _"Sigue siendo sexi_ " murmuro mi subconsciente y yo asentí ante la cruda realidad.

Antes d que pudiera hablarle o siquiera acercarme, pude verlo abalanzarse hacia Irada, aguante un grito por la sorpresa, se iban a matar y yo sería la primera espectadora… o bueno Livi lo iba a matar.

-¡Livi detente por favor! –Le pedí pero él ni caso me hacía, estaba demasiado enfocado en destruir por completo el rostro de Irada, vi como el mesero que nos atendió con anterioridad salía y rápidamente llamaba a la policía.

-¡Haga algo! –Le pedí al mesero, y este intervino ante mi exigencia, pero no paso mucho tiempo hasta que lo dejaran de lado.

-¡Livi para! –Le grite acercándome a él, pero en ese momento la mano de Livi impacto contra mi rostro y caí para atrás, había sido un accidente… un muy doloroso accidente. Livi se dio cuenta de lo que paso y al instante se detuvo y fue hacia mí.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Nike, porque rayos se te ocurre meterte en medio de una pelea! –Me grita.

-No me sigas gritando. –Le pido mientras intento levantarme, siento mi boca arder y cuando me toco siento la sangre, me había partido el labio y mi mejilla me ardía.

-Mira lo que hice, soy una bestia. –Se dijo así mismo mientras me sostenía.

-No voy a negar eso. –Conteste y el pareció relajarse un poco, su nivel Hulk parecía ir disminuyendo poco a poco.

Irada se levanto tosiendo sangre, el estaba mil veces peor que yo, me dolía de solo verlo y tenía que… porque yo igual tenía mi herida de guerra.

-¡No te mato, solo porque tengo que llevarme a mi mujer lejos de ti! –Le dice Livi a Irada que esta limpiándose los restos de sangre.

-La destruirás Livi igual que…

-¡CALLATE! –Grita Livi, y me doy cuenta que tal vez Irada no haya estado inventando cosas en todo el momento que estuvimos juntos, meneo la cabeza para alejar esas ideas de mi mente y me aferro a Livi antes de que nuevamente intente asesinar a Irada.

Me levanta en sus brazos y yo me recargo en su pecho mientras aspiro su aroma fresco, antes de que podamos irnos de ahí, escucho el sonido de las sirenas, voltea hacia el estresante ruido y noto como de las dos patrullas salen algunos oficiales _"¡Maldición! ¡Ya llego la ley!"_

Livi me aprieta más contra sí y se mueve en dirección al auto, pero un oficial se para enfrente de él deteniéndolo. –Mi mujer debe ir a un hospital. –Habla Livi, está molesto, a él no le gusta que nadie se interponga en su camino.

-No irá a ningún lado, hasta que sepamos quien comenzó todo esto. –Contesta el oficial sobre sus enormes gafas estilo terminator, fijo mi mirada en dirección de Irada y el parece dar alguna que otra explicación que no logro oír, y lo mismo con los meseros del lugar que parecen señalar en nuestra dirección, me escondo nuevamente en el pecho de Livi, me está martilleando la cabeza y siento mi mejilla hinchada.

Los policías se reúnen y de pronto nos abordan, veo como el que encaro a Livi anteriormente se acerca a nosotros e intenta tomarme de los brazos de Livi.

-¡Nadie toca a mi mujer más que yo! –Dice Livi en voz alta mientras siento su fuerte agarre sobre mí.

-Señor debe acompañarnos a la estación, tiene una demanda por agresión a ese hombre que está en un estado deplorable, y según el personal del restaurante, usted golpeo a la señorita. –Habla el hombre tratando nuevamente de acercarse a nosotros, y que Livi ignora campalmente alejándome de cualquiera que se acerque.

-Responderé a las acusaciones sobre mí, pero primero voy a llevar a mi mujer al hospital. –Habla él, y aunque su tono intenta ser conciliador se que en el fondo se está conteniendo.

Trato de tocar mi rostro que arde intensamente. –No lo hagas ángel, quédate quieta. –Me indica.

-Nosotros llevaremos a la señorita a un hospital, ahora bájela. –Exige con un tono levemente amenazador, y se en ese momento que el oficial dejara de ser oficial en un futuro, y que agradezca que Livi no lo desaparecerá.

-Es mi mujer y yo mismo la llevare. –Dice avanzando hasta el auto, pero siendo retenido esta vez por tres oficiales entre ellos una mujer bajita de mediana edad que ve nuestro acto con reprobación.

-Jovencita ¿está usted siendo amenazada por este hombre? ¿El la lastimo de esa forma? –Pregunta la mujer con rabia mientras mira a Livi como si fuera un maldito abusivo.

-Fue un accidente, y no, no estoy siendo amenazada por él. –Respondo pero veo como la mujer niega con la cabeza como si estuviera mintiendo para encubrir a Livi.

-Bájela. –Exige la oficial y Livi la mira amenazante, se que esta apunto de contestar algo desagradable.

-Livi bájame por favor. –Le pido y el refunfuña y lo hace pero aun así me tiene pegada a su lado.

-La señorita ira en la otra patrulla con la oficial Takumi. –Indica el oficial de gafas de terminator.

-Mi mujer se va conmigo. –Livi nuevamente está haciendo un show de todo y si seguíamos así nunca iríamos a la famosa estación de policía.

" _¡Maldita sea! ¡Has algo ahora! ¡O tu cara terminara por estar peor que la de Rocky_!" Grita mi subconsciente y sé que tiene razón, me duele demasiado el rostro y la cabeza esta que se me revienta.

-Me iré con la oficial y punto. –Digo alejándome de Livi y caminando junto a la oficial que parece asentir como si estuviera orgullosa de mi arrebato. Escucho la voz de Livi llamando mi nombre como un poseso y aunque sé que se enojara conmigo cuando lleguemos a casa, prefiero irme rápido antes que termine inconsciente cerca de él y haga tremendo escándalo pensando que me morí o algo peor.

Subimos al auto policial y en todo el trayecto tengo que escuchar la charla de la oficial Takumi sobre violencia familiar, agresiones de todo tipo, y consejos sobre denunciar a mi agresor, y yo en silencio cansada de por decima vez indicarle que había sido un accidente. Cuando llegamos a la estación de policía la primera persona que notaron mis ojos era a Neil.

-¿¡Nike sama!? –Me pregunta acercándose a mi amedrentado por verme, supongo que porque me veo terrible. –¡¿Que le sucedió?! Quien…

-¿Es usted un familiar? –Pregunta la oficial interrumpiendo a Neil.

-Soy su mayordomo. –Habla Neil y la oficial esta que no se la cree, claro una jovencita golpeada, vestida como estudiante universitaria y con una personalidad de lo más común, teniendo mayordomo… supongo que estará pensando que es un chiste, al ver que después de unos segundos la mujer asiente nada convencida.

A los pocos minutos escucho la voz de Livi, Irada viene tras él y el sí parece tranquilo, en cambio Livi esta forcejeando, no sé si golpearme por la escena que está haciendo, pero como ya estoy suficientemente golpeada prefiero no hacerlo y guardarme la vergüenza.

Pasa al lado nuestro y me fulmina con la mirada mientras a su vez da una orden muda a Neil que asiente y comienza a marcar un número, nunca entenderé como es que se comunican así.

Neil habla por unos minutos con alguien al otro lado de la línea y cuelga. –Llame al abogado de la familia, no se preocupe Nike sama, sacaran a Livius sama en muy poco tiempo. –Me indica.

-Neil… no me siento bien. –Digo mientras trato de contener el dolor de cabeza.

-Salgamos de aquí, Livius sama nos alcanzara pronto. –Dice ayudándome a mantenerme en pie mientras me recargo en él.

-Ella debe testificar. –Habla la oficial… ya ni recuerdo como se llamaba, me dolía demasiado la cabeza como para pensar en cualquier cosa que no sea el horrible dolor. _"¡Livi tiene una mano de acero!"_

Escucho a Neil reñir con la oficial pero ya todo se escucha lejos, muy lejos, siento a Neil detrás de mi guiándome a algún lugar, al fin noto que me encuentro recostada en la parte de atrás del auto que maneja Neil, cierro los ojos, por algún motivo el sueño me invade, tal vez la necesidad de quedar inconsciente para que el insoportable dolor en mi mejilla se detuviera.

De pronto no pude escuchar más y el sueño me venció.

 **CONTINUARA… Reviews por favor, no les cuesta nada dejarme uno, y yo se los agradecería mucho.**

 **Saludos a:**

 **Saori9: Espero que te sigan gustando los siguientes capítulos, tal vez y saque algún cap extra en el futuro igual que en "El sonido de la lluvia" gracias por tus comentarios. Besos.**

 **Neko chan: No culpes al pobre Neil… es mi culpa, yo lo escribí descuidado XD, y bueno es algo que tenía que pasar, espero que este capítulo te parezca igual de interesante. Besos.**

 **Livini: Siempre me entretengo con tus comentarios, adoro que te guste como van las cosas y pues… con respecto a Nike… Jajaja, pues ella tiene que salir en algún momento, ¿no crees que sería aburrido que toda la trama suceda con ella encerrada? Y pues tengo que inventarme cosas y cosas para desenvolver el hilo de la historia, yo creo que es más emocionante mientras más obstáculos aparezcan ¿verdad? Bueno espero que no me mates si sigo poniendo las cosas difíciles para la pareja. Hablando de Cassandra, no te preocupes, hace tiempo que tengo el capitulo donde saldrá ella, me divertí tanto haciéndolo, ya quiero que lo vean, pero tendrán que esperar a mi publicación de la semana, aunque si me llovieran al menos unos veinte reviews tal vez lo publicaría mañana mismo ;)**

 **XD Saludos y muchos besos.**


	32. Chapter 32

**DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece, pero la historia es totalmente mía, y cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **UN SUSPIRO DE LIBERTAD**

 **CAPITULO 32**

No tarde ni media hora en salir de esa asquerosa estación policial, si por mí fuera todos esos policías ineptos estarían sin trabajo con una simple llamada mía, y tal vez así lo hiciera con el oficial de gafas por idiota.

Conduje de forma rápida hasta mi casa, había hablado minutos atrás con Neil para saber si la habían llevado a un hospital, pero al parecer Neil piensa casi de la misma forma que yo y decidió llamar al médico de la familia, aunque pensándolo mejor aquel doctorcito pensaría nuevamente que había abusado físicamente de ella.

Cuando entre casi corriendo, esperaba ver a Neil aclarándome todo lo que había pasado desde que me separe de ella, pero al parecer no estaba por ninguna parte, divise bajar por las escaleras al médico.

-¿Como esta mi mujer? –Le pregunte, sin esperar si quiera que el termine de bajar, me miro con su expresión acusatoria.

-Está durmiendo, le di unos antiinflamatorios y algo para que pueda dormir. –Contesta terminando de bajar los escalones.

-¿En cuánto tiempo despertara? –Le pregunto ansioso.

-Al parecer debió vivir un día muy estresante, es normal que esté cansada mentalmente. –Habla el médico con un tono frio mientras me mira seriamente.

No respondo ante su indirecta y sigo impaciente mirándolo esta vez de forma amenazante _"¿Se atreve a ignorarme? ¡¿A mí?!..."_

. –¿Cuando despertara? –Pregunto nuevamente frunciendo el ceño.

El doctor suspiro de forma frustrada, pero poco me importaba, para eso le pagaba.

-Despertara cuando deba despertar. –Contesto. –¿Creo que ya sabe que debo reportar esto a la policía cierto señor Ifrikia?

-¿Policía? –Pregunto deteniéndome y retando al hombre.

-Es obvio que esa jovencita sufre violencia domestica. –Habla el médico. –¿Como se hizo aquellas heridas señor Ifrikia?

-Es mi esposa, así que se dirigirá a ella como señora Ifrikia. – _"Al menos lo será cuando firme los papeles… pero eso nadie lo sabe"_ –Y el cómo se hizo aquello no es de su incumbencia. –Espeto furioso.

-La policía no opinara lo mismo. –Habla nuevamente el hombre. –La primera vez que atendí a esta joven, parecía haber sufrido alguna especie de violencia sexual, la segunda vez estaba anémica y ardía en fiebre a tal punto de haber podido ser internada de emergencia en el hospital, y ahora me encuentro con un enorme hematoma en su mejilla derecha y el labio partido. ¿Negara usted ser el causante de eso?

-Escúcheme atentamente, si usted si quiera osa hacer lo que está pensando, se ganara un enemigo de por vida, y sabe muy bien el poder que tengo ¿acaso quiere arriesgar su vida y su profesión por suposiciones de las que no tiene pruebas? –Mi voz había ido bajando peligrosamente mientras las amenazas salían de forma tan natural que hubiera fácilmente haber pertenecido a un grupo yakusa.

El hombre palideció y trago un par de veces con dificultad. –Entiendo. –Contesto y salió de la casa a paso apresurado.

Mire cuidadosamente como se iba, aunque hubiera entendido a la perfección todo lo que le dije, de igual forma lo tendría bien vigilado, subí las escaleras de dos en dos, tenía que ver a Nike, me sentía muy culpable por lo que le había hecho, no había podido controlar mis impulsos mientras peleaba con Irada, y ni siquiera había notado que ella estaba tras de mí cuando sentí que la derribe.

La agresión física era una cosa desagradable, podría ser un puto demonio pero de ahí a maltratarla como mi padre lo hacía con Sheyla nunca. Era una de las cosas que me alegraba no haber heredado de mi padre.

Cuando termine de subir, vi a Neil afuera de la puerta cerrada con la mirada perdida y rígido como una tabla, algo no andaba bien, lo normal es que el no despegara su vista de Nike, _"¿Por qué estaba afuera?"_

-Neil. –Lo llame y por poco y no veo que le da un infarto en medio del pasillo al escuchar mi voz. Algo andaba mal y no me iba a gustar, y al ver su cara podía ver que era aun peor que enterarme de que hacia unas horas había visto al ángel como dios la trajo al mundo.

-Livius sama, me alegro de que este aquí. –Me habla, y yo frunzo el ceño, no digo nada y entro a la habitación.

Mis suposiciones eran más que acertadas, vi la presencia oscura de mi padre sentado en el sillón que solía ocupar yo cuando las noches de insomnio venían después de una pesadilla y me dedicaba a ver a Nike dormir para calmar mis nervios. _"¿¡Qué mierdas hace aquí!?"_

-Hijo. –Su voz fría, más que la mía me alerto. Camine hasta sentarme al lado de Nike y acaricie su mejilla que había desinflamado pero que dejaba ver un horrible moretón.

-¿Que hace aquí? –Pregunte enervándome y irguiéndome en mi mismo, esta vez no cedería ni un poco ante su presencia.

-No ibas a visitarme. –Contesta y mira a Nike de reojo, voy en su dirección y le cubro la vista con mi cuerpo.

-Que recuerde no hay motivo para ir a verte aun, que recuerde no es tu cumpleaños ni el mío, y menos es navidad hoy. –Contesto y el ladea una sonrisa.

-¿No crees que es una buena escusa el hecho de tu matrimonio? –Me pregunta y yo frunzo el ceño con fuerza, probablemente el médico imbécil de hospital le conto todo.

-Mi matrimonio solo me concierne a mí. –Contesto y el ríe ligeramente, conozco esa risa, debía preocuparme y mucho.

-Te pareces tanto a mí. –Dice y una gran furia recorre mi cuerpo.

-Y bien ¿cuál es tu plan con aquella joven? Acaso tú planeas…

-Eso no le incumbe. –Respondo cortando cualquier estupidez que me quiera decir acerca de lo que el vivió con Sheyla.

-Es extraño… -Habla nuevamente, parándose de su sitio y rodeándome para quedar a tan solo unos metros de Nike. –Ella se parece a tu madre… ¿no es irónico? Te enamoraste de lo que juraste odiar. –Sonríe y yo vuelvo a quedar frente a él, como si fuera un escudo protegiéndola.

-No te acerques a ella, nunca. –Exigí y el volvió a reírse, como odiaba esa sonrisa fingida y maliciosa, era tan desgraciadamente parecido a mí, por eso me odio.

-Sabes perfectamente que no puedes estar con alguien como ella, déjala. –Me ordeno con su tono serio.

-¡Y una mierda! ¡Yo decido cómo y con quien vivir mi vida! –Grito descontrolándome.

-¿Ves como te pone ella? ¿Ves lo que se siente? Que tu sangre hierva con solo pensar que algo le pase, que alguien la mire, que decida dejarte cuando sepa lo que estas pensando ¿o vas a negar que tienes ideas poco naturales?… demasiado obsesivas. –Su voz denota que habla de sí mismo y mi maldita mente no puede evitar sentirse identificada con aquellos sentimientos.

-Piénsalo coherentemente ¿planeas vivir toda tu vida atormentado por una mujer? Terminaras odiándola al ver en lo que te convertirá. –Habla nuevamente y yo aprieto los puños reteniendo mis terribles ganas de sacarlo a empujones lejos de ella.

-Ese es mi problema, ya lo acepte y no me importa. –Contesto con rabia, era cierto ya lo había aceptado, pero simplemente no podía vivir sin ella.

-¿Crees que voy a dejar a mi único hijo convertirse en un monstruo solo por una mujer? –Su voz no suena amenazante, pero sé que indirectamente me está amenazando con la vida de Nike, lo conozco a la perfección.

-¡YA SOY UN MOUNSTRUO! ¡POR TU CULPA! ¡POR TU MALDITOS GENES! –Grito frustrado y el parece entretenido por mi arrebato, supongo que era normal ya que en mi vida le había hablado más de dos oraciones juntas.

Se da la vuelta y camina en dirección a la salida. _"¡Maldito!"_

-No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima. Después de todo ella es la futura madre de tu nieto. – _"¡Bingo!" "¡Se detuvo!"_ su cara mostraba desconcierto, algo que recordare por siempre, me gustaría tomarle una foto.

Conocía a mi padre, sabia de lo que era capaz, pero de ahí a matar a su propia sangre, eso nunca lo haría, después de todo nuestra familia siempre ha sido de hijos únicos, por ende era preciada la descendencia.

-¿Crees que voy a creerte? –Me contesta y su cara vuelve a ser la neutral.

-¿Te arriesgaras? –Pregunto yo con una sonrisa y el arquea levemente una ceja. –Supongo que la has tenido bien vigilada mientras estuvo aquí, sabrás que el médico ha entrado y salido de esta casa varias veces. –Digo con la mayor seguridad posible.

El vuelve a mirar a Nike y al parecer recuerda algo desagradable porque frunce el ceño, asiente una sola vez y sale de la habitación.

Al instante me derrumbo sentado en la cama al lado de Nike, mientras paso mis manos por mis cabellos de forma agotada. El no se creería esa mentira por mucho tiempo, pero todavía tenía tiempo.

Mire a Nike dormir, su respiración era relajada, le acaricie el rostro con ternura. –Lamento lo que ocurrió ángel. –Susurre en su oído.

Me levante y me quite la ropa molesta de oficina, me puse unos pantalones para dormir y con el abdomen descubierto me recosté a su lado, la cubrí mejor para que no le dé frio y la abrace acercándola a mí y hundiendo mi nariz en su cabello, aspire su aroma.

…********…

-¡¿Por qué no despiertas ángel?! –Le pregunte en un murmullo, mientras le acariciaba el rostro, debían ser mas de las ocho de la mañana, no había ido a la oficina y en realidad necesitaba hacerlo, el día anterior tuve que asistir de emergencia, el maldito de Klauss había convocado a una reunión sin mi presencia, el muy idiota creía que podría desfalcar mi puesto por lo que ocurrió con Nike.

Ver su cara cuando anuncie que me había casado fue una de las mejores cosas que me había pasado en la vida, estaba que irradiaba ira, su plan de hacerme ver como un secuestrador de menores falló, aunque debo admitir que estuvo cerca de que los accionistas aceptaran y pidieran mi renuncia.

Ahora debía ir a poner todo en orden, pero no podía dejarla así simplemente, al menos quería irme tranquilo al saber que había despertado.

Nike se removió y abrió lentamente sus ojos. –¿Ya despertó mi ángel? –Pregunte acariciando su mejilla lastimada suavemente.

-Livi… no me asustes así, porque estas tan…

-¿Sexi? –Pregunto y ella se ríe.

-Tierno. –Contesta mientras continua riendo y a su vez me devuelve la caricia.

-Es mi forma de decir que siento haberte lastimado. –Contesto mientras tomo su mano y la beso, ya que tendré que abstenerme de besar sus labios hasta que sane la herida.

-No fue tu culpa, además quien me manda meterme cuando estás en tu modo Hulk. –Sonríe pícaramente y yo me rio.

-No me provoque señorita o me convertiré en Hulk nuevamente pero esta vez la atacare en otro sentido. –Sonrió de lado mientras le beso el cuello y de un rápido movimiento me siento a horcajadas sobre ella teniendo mucho cuidado de no aplastarla y le empiezo a hacer cosquillas, su risa es encantadora y me hace sentir muy feliz.

-Basta… -Me pide entre risas. –Si me orino en tu costosa cama no quiero ver la cara de Neil cuando tenga que cambiar las sabanas. –Me dice muerta de risa, y yo también me rio solo de imaginarlo.

Me levanto no sin antes darle varios besos en el cuello y en la mejilla sana. –Debo irme ángel. –Su hermosa boca se abre y la interrumpo antes de que diga algo. –Y no. No iras a ningún lado. –Contesto. –No me mires así ángel, debes reposar hoy porque estas lastimada. –Le doy una excusa que para cualquiera funcionaria, pero no para mi ángel, ella no puede estarse quieta.

Le guiño un ojo sabiéndome ganador de la conversación que tuvimos y me meto a la ducha, salgo después de varios minutos y me cambio con prisa, veo como Nike no me quita la vista de encima y en serio quiero jugar con ella, pero no puedo ausentarme más, la miro y me pongo la camisa de la forma más sensual posible mientras ella ríe aun en la cama.

Hago un pequeño baile sensual logrando hacerla reír, termino de vestirme y salgo de ahí dándole un último beso en la coronilla de la cabeza, antes de que la necesidad de verla reír me gane y haga alguna otra estupidez vergonzosa.

Escucho desde la habitación un _"Livi deberías ser strepper…"_ y me rio para mi mismo mientras bajo las gradas, cuando llego a la planta baja mi risa se esfuma, delante de mi esta Neil tapándole el paso a mi adorable cuñada _"¡Sera bruja!"_ siempre viene cuando menos la espero, porque rayos no estamos en la época en la que se las llevaba a la hoguera.

-Quiero ver a Nike. –Me contesta la pequeña cuñada. _"¿Cómo rayos se les escapo a Bard?"_

-No está. –Contesto de forma cortante.

-Si no está porque me impiden el paso. –Pequeña bruja astuta, igual a su hermana.

De un rápido movimiento Kara imposibilita a Neil y se abre paso adentro de la casa, me quedo sorprendido y Neil aun mas. –Subiré a verla ¿tienes algo que decir? –Me pregunta de forma fría.

-No me caes. –Contesto y ella hace una ligera mueca de sonrisa. –Tú tampoco a mí. –Dicho eso sube las escaleras con un porte más tranquilo.

" _Seguro que cuando vea a Nike intentara asesinarme"_ –Neil, te encargo a Nike, no puede salir de aquí por nada del mundo, hoy mismo contratare agentes de mi confianza para que te ayuden, y también... quiero hablar con tigo después. –Le digo notando como este asiente con culpa, mientras salgo rápidamente de ahí.

…***********….

-¡¿A qué te refieres con que todos están dudando de mi buen juicio?! –Estoy furioso, fue un día de mierda, primero se me aparece la bruja en casa _"Que ya debe estar mandándome sus maldiciones"_ y ahora resulta que Klauss había intentando convencer a algunos accionistas de que mi mal juicio llevaría esta empresa a la ruina _"¡Como si fuera posible!"_ no hay nadie más apto para gobernar este imperio _"¡MI IMPERIO!"_

-Marsden ha estado comentando con algunos accionistas sobre tu locura por una mujer que hasta hace un año asistía al colegio, además las acciones que tiene en esta empresa y en otras tantas compañías que tenemos están influenciando en muchos de ellos. –Comenta Bard.

-¡Hijo de puta! –Maldigo mientras golpeo mi escritorio. –¿Se ha sabido algo sobre la familia Lemercier? –Pregunto.

-Están vigilándote Livi y también tu casa. –Comenta Bardwin mostrándome una carpeta con varias fotografías de varios hombres vigilando mis propiedades.

-Además… esto. –Me indica mientras me pasa unas hojas, las miro rápidamente y vuelvo a golpear el escritorio frustrado. –¡¿Una maldita demanda?! –Digo riendo de forma molesta, ya me la esperaba, pero eso no significa que me moleste menos.

-Según mis fuentes esta demanda Marsden las está mostrando a los demás accionistas, debes presentarte al juzgado para responder por la acusación. –Me indica Bardwin.

Me recuesto en el respaldar de mi silla giratoria y volteo mi vista a la enorme ciudad que se presenta por la semi pared de cristal. –¿Ya tienes los papeles que te encargue? –Pregunte volteándome una vez más hacia Bardwin.

-Pensé que nunca me lo preguntarías. –Sonríe y me entrega un sobre, lo abro rápidamente y me encuentro con el permiso de Teteru Eneriz firmado y sellado por el juez que compre. Sigo viendo los demás papeles y me topo con el registro de matrimonio. –Perfecto, ahora solo falta nuestras firmas. –Digo liberando un peso más de mi espalda.

-Bien, si eso es todo, me retiro, tengo demasiado trabajo ahora que no está mi pequeña para indicarme qué y cuándo hacer las cosas. –Dice mientras toma los papeles que le indique antes que revise sobre las nuevas inversiones.

-Un momento… ¿Puedo pedirte que vigiles más de cerca a mi cuñada? Es una bruja que no duda en hacerme la vida imposible. –Le reprocho y el arquea una rubia ceja sin entender muy bien lo que digo.

-La cuido perfectamente. –Dice. –Le exigí como su jefe que se ausente un par de días de la oficina por todo lo que había ocurrido y ella acepto.

" _¿Así de fácil?"_ –¿Tienes el mismo tipo de seguro en tu casa que en la mía cierto? ¿Aquella que no se puede abrir por dentro a menos que pongas una contraseña?

El asiente. –Ella no sabía, tal vez en estos momentos este renegando, pero me las apañare cuando vuelva hoy… no sabes lo difícil que es mantener a esa mujer quieta. –Ríe.

" _Créeme lo sé mejor que nadie… tengo una de esas en mi cama justo ahora"_ –¿Entonces porque tu pequeña estaba en mi casa esta mañana? –Pregunto y lo veo abrir los ojos con sorpresa.

-¡¿Como le hizo?! –Pregunto él para sí mismo mientras salía del despacho.

Me reí de él, al menos no era el único que quedaba descubierto por esas hermanas, después de todo Bardwin era de mi familia, tenía que haber heredado aunque sea un poco del gen monstruo y si era así, de seguro que iría a verificar que la pequeña cuñada no se haya fugado dejándolo.

El sonido del teléfono me distrae y contesto al instante. –Livius tiene una visita, es la señorita Cassandra Hawk. –Al parecer Luna no se lleva del todo bien con Cassandra, probablemente por que la arrogante mujer se parecía a mí.

-Que pase. –Digo mientras oigo alguna que otra maldición hacia Cassandra en murmullos leves.

Cassandra se hizo presente con su siempre contoneo de caderas y su vestido pegado de color rojo cubierta por una bata blanca donde estaba inscrito _Doctora Hawk_ en el bolsillo superior. Me sonríe y se sienta cruzando sus largas piernas sin esperar si quiera que yo le diera permiso o mínimo se lo sugiriera.

-Hola amigo. –Dijo rompiendo el silencio, yo sonreí al recordar nuestra última conversación.

-Hola Cassandra. –Contesto relajando mi postura en el asiento.

Ella sonríe misteriosamente. –Por ahí me entere, por un pajarito rubio que me odia y que trabaja de asistente… y que casualmente me llamo hija de satanás en un susurro que SI escuche. –Se ríe. –Que el CEO de la compañía se había metido en uno que otro problemilla que incluyen cosas como profanación… perversión… secuestro… y menor de edad, todo junto. –Se burla con una sonrisa ladeada y una mirada juguetona.

Sonrió a su vez pero en el fondo estoy que decido entre despedir a Luna o mandarla de asistente de Bard para haber si así aprende a dejar de hablar de mi vida íntima con amigos, conocidos y público en general.

-Bien… eso no es del todo cierto. –Respondo y ella ríe con más ganas.

-Deja de mentir Livius ¿eso es exactamente lo que paso cierto? –Habla ella y yo frunzo ligeramente el ceño mientras ella termina de burlarse.

-Pobre niña, al final de cuentas ya no tiene escapatoria. –Dice mientras coloca uno de sus codos sobre su pierna y apoya su rostro en su mano mientras se inclina más hacia mí desde su asiento. –Piénsalo dos veces antes de hacer algo estúpido con ella. –Me dice.

-¿A qué te refieres? –La cuestiono y ella vuelve a reclinarse en su asiento. –No es nada, solo trato de darte un consejo. –Se encoge de hombros.

-¿Solo a eso viniste? –Pregunto arqueando una ceja.

-Claro que no ¿qué clase de profesional crees que soy? –Se hace la indignada y me muestra un archivador con varios papeles.

-Esta es la propuesta que tengo en mente para la nueva droga, su nombre será PAZMEN, ya está prácticamente lista, he puesto a prueba la droga desde hace más de tres años y con tu nueva inversión en el proyecto pude finalizarlo, solo falta la aprobación legal para que empiece a circular en el mundo farmacéutico y como tratamiento experimental en algunos de los hospitales que especifique en la pagina número diez, creo que ellos son los adecuados para empezar a atender los casos que requieran esta droga. –Parece emocionada por su trabajo y yo hojeé cada apartado que me llamara la atención, veo que entre los hospitales que ella eligió se encuentran dos de la compañía Ifrikia, era de esperarse son de los más capacitados en el país.

-Me gusta tu propuesta, me encargare del ámbito legal. –Contesto. –Esta droga… deseo ver la lista completa de las enfermedades que se pueden tratar con ella. –Comento.

-Sabia que me pedirías eso, fíjate en la pagina treinta. –Me indica nuevamente y así lo hago.

Enfermedades muy poco comunes pero variadas que hasta ahora no habían tenido cura, leí cada una de ellas. –¿Por qué surgen la mayoría de estas enfermedades? –Pregunto con curiosidad, sinceramente no había estado demasiado ensimismado en el proyecto farmacéutico, yo mismo lo había sugerido pero al tener tantas cosas de las que hacerme cargo, le delegue las tareas a Bardwin hasta que Cassandra había exigido que no quería verlo.

-En un 90% son genéticas, y el resto se desconoce realmente, su origen nunca estuvo del todo claro, lo único que se tiene presente es que en su mayoría puede ser mortal aunque hay excepciones. –Habla Cassandra y cada vez parece más interesante.

-Necesito que prepares una presentación sobre este proyecto lo antes posible, quiero que muestres los casos que hasta este momento han resultado positivos, lo presentaremos en la siguiente junta de accionistas. –Digo dejando los documentos en mi escritorio.

Cassandra asiente de forma seria y se levanta. –Cuando termine todo esto, tal vez podríamos tomar un trago. –Sonríe y me da un guiño.

-No caeré en tus garras. –Contesto y ella ríe divertida.

-¿Quien dice que quiero que caigas en mis garras? Yo no soy de las que se roban maridos ajenos. –Sonríe mientras se va.

-¿Como tú sabes…? –No puedo terminar de decir nada porque ella ya se había marchado.

" _¡Todas las mujeres son brujas!"_

 **CONTINUARA…. Hola, hola. Aquí va otro cap, en el siguiente también tendremos la participación de Cassandra y debo decirles que me divirtió mucho hacerlo, espero que me dejen muchos reviews para publicar pronto el siguiente cap.**

 **Besos.**


	33. Chapter 33

**DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece, pero la historia es totalmente mía, y cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **UN SUSPIRO DE LIBERTAD**

 **CAPITULO 33**

Me entretuve casi toda la mañana haciendo zapping en los casi cuatrocientos canales que tenia Livi en su enorme televisión plasma, eran tantos canales que al final no se me antojo ver ninguno, apague la televisión mientras me acurrucaba en uno de los hermosos sillones del salón de entretenimiento de Livi, estaba completa e irremediablemente aburrida. _"Escapemos…"_ susurro la valentía dentro de mí, por supuesto, habla solo cuando Livi no está cerca e intenta meterme en problemas, que clase de mente más rara me cargo.

Escuche el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y vi ingresar a mi hermana con dos sándwiches de queso y jamón. –Ten. –Me pasa un platillo con el sándwich.

-Gracias. –Contesto dándole un rápido mordisco, me ponía de buen humor tener a mi hermana conmigo después de todo lo que habíamos pasado.

-¿Como le hiciste para entrar a la casa? –Pregunte con curiosidad. _"Yo ni podía salir… y Kara nee lo hacía tan fácil para entrar"_

-Noqueé a tu mayordomo. –Sonrió levemente y yo reí con ganas _"Pobre Neil, todo el mundo lo golpea desde que aparecí"_

-¿Y al final me dirás quien te noqueo a ti? ¿O tengo que ir golpeando gente hasta que alguien me diga las cosas? –Pregunto mirándome fijamente. La mire por unos instantes sin decir nada, aun recordaba la taquicardia que me provoco verla entrar de esa forma tan estridente a mi cuarto y peor aun asimilar el gesto de rabia que tubo cuando me vio lastimada y posteriormente confesar que mataría a Livi, me costó mucho convencerla de que me dejara explicarle.

-Fue un accidente. –Conteste. _"Sonaste como una de esas esposas sumisas"_ Se burlo mi subconsciente.

-Suenas como una mujer sumisa que no se atreve a dejar a su marido golpeador. –Dijo mi hermana y yo me atragante con el sándwich.

Sentí las palmadas de mi hermana en mi espalda, me miraba con pena. –En serio no es lo que piensas no soy de esas mujeres que toleran ser golpeadas en silencio. –Contesto y ella asiente.

-Te conozco Nike, en realidad te creo. –Dice mirándome a los ojos. –Pero es que tenía unas terribles ganas de golpear a tu… ¿esposo? Y bueno en algún momento encontrare la oportunidad. –Sonríe al igual que yo.

-¿Y bien como estas con tu jefe? –Pregunte intrigada volviendo a morder el último trozo de sándwich.

Ella mira a ambos lados, como si verificara que no hay nadie y luego sonríe de una forma que antes nunca había visto. –Cuando estaba en su casa y me dejo encerrada allí. –Gruño diciendo lo último. –Me permití dar un tour por su casa… encontré cosas interesantes. –Guiña un ojo.

-¡¿Cosas como que?! –Pregunte con curiosidad mientras dejaba a un lado el platillo de porcelana y me sentaba mas cómoda, a su vez Kara hizo lo mismo.

-Un… -Me mira con picardía y con su dedo me hace señas hacia abajo, arqueo una ceja y miro la dirección en donde me apunta, justo en su entrepierna.

-¿¡Un?! ¡¿De… esos?! –Pregunto mientras me cubro la boca y rio con ganas.

-Estaba escondido en una de sus gavetas y… vibra. –Dijo riendo ella también.

No pude más y empecé a revolcarme sobre el sofá. –Tú crees que él use…

Kara se encogió de hombros y volvimos a reír divertidas. _"¿Por qué rayos Bard tendría eso…? Uno nunca termina de conocer a la gente"_

-¿Y tú y él? –Pregunto y ella trata de parecer misteriosa encogiéndose de hombros.

-Oh por favor, dime. –Le pido.

-Entonces primero dime tú. –Me insta. –¿Debo demandar por corrupción de menores a mi nuevo odiado cuñado? –Pregunta con gracia.

Me sonrojo un poco. –Definitivamente debes demandarlo. –Sonrió y enrojezco más.

-Mejor te dejo viuda, sería más agradable. –Me sonríe. Se ve de alguna forma más relajada que antes, tal vez debería agradecérselo al tío de Livi, hacia mucho que no la oía reírse tanto. –Con respecto a Bard y yo… -Parece pensarlo. –Nos hemos divertido un poco, pero te aseguro que no tan a fondo como tú.

" _¡Y qué fondo…!"_ Gruñe mi subconsciente de forma picara y yo siento que la sangre se acumula en todo mi rostro, Kara suelta una sonora carcajada.

-Ya eres toda una mujer. –Dice tomando mi mano con una sonrisa. –Si papá estuviera aquí tal vez estuviera llorando porque te arrebataron tu inocencia. –Se ríe ligeramente y yo también, ya no hay tanta tristeza, ahora solo hermosos recuerdos.

-¿Y tú también eres toda una mujer? –Le pregunto y ella me mira fijamente. –Sinceramente nunca fuiste demasiado expresiva con tu vida amorosa. Creo que lo último que supe fue aquella vez que intentaste besar a Antonio el niño que vino de España cuando estábamos en primaria y que se fue llorando con sus padres alegando que lo atacaste.

-¡Era un cobarde! –Espeta Kara y nos volvemos a reír. –Pues sí, lo volví a intentar un par de veces mas cuando fui mas grande, aunque uno de ellos me dijo que parecía un chico y que estaba muy plana.

-¡Maldito! –Conteste y ella asintió.

-No te preocupes lo mande a casa sin un par de dientes, juro vengarse algún día. –Dijo con gracia encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y con Bard? –Kara ya me había evadido la pregunta varias veces, moría por saber que había ocurrido entre ellos, ya no podía negarlo, le gustaba el rubio.

-Con él… fueron juegos divertidos. –Sonrió de forma traviesa _"¡Por dios! Alguien cambio a mi hermana y me trajo de vuelta a una reilona, burlesca y sexi hermana mayor"_

-¡Es un pervertido! Y lo peor es que no lo niega, dice que lo lleva en la sangre. – _"Le creo… le creo completamente"_

-Kara nee… no puedo evitar pensar que pareces tener experiencia en esto… ¡tú sabes!

-Sí, pero solo una vez. –Comenta. –¿Recuerdas a ese chico popular en el colegio, el que te dije que era un idiota?

-Lo recuerdo, incluso aunque estaba varios cursos más abajo se hablaba de él. Su nombre era ¿Celim cierto? –Pregunte, con la curiosidad embargándome, Kara nunca me había hablado de su vida intima, jamás.

-Ese mismo, he de admitir que en serio era un idiota, pero era demasiado atractivo. –Dijo Kara. –Los dos nos llevábamos mal por algunos sucesos que nos ocurrieron antes, y bueno un día cuando nos toco hacer un trabajo en parejas por obra y gracia del profesor de literatura, en una de esas riñas típicas de nosotros lo uno llevo a lo otro y sucedió. –Explico Kara.

" _¿Por qué nunca me entere?"_ –¿Y así de fácil? –Pregunte emocionada.

-Así de fácil. –Contesto. –En realidad quería intentarlo, sentía curiosidad.

-¿Y que se sintió? –Pregunte.

-Dolió horrible, tanto que al finalizar casi lo golpeo. –Contesto y yo reí con ganas. –Después de eso lo amenace para que no se le ocurriera decirle a nadie, o si no yo me encargaría de decirle a todos que la tenia pequeña y que no sentí nada y que el día menos esperado alguien podría cortarle cierta área de su cuerpo que seguramente extrañaría. –Dijo mi aterradora y linda hermana sin más.

" _Aprende de ella"_ Tosió entre frases mi subconsciente y yo asentí tomando nota mental.

-A los pocos días me pidió salir en serio, dijo que le gustaba y algunas idioteces mas, pero lo rechace, después de todo era un idiota. –Dijo con una sonrisa y yo solo pude negar para mí misma, nunca conocí ese pasado de mi hermana y eso me demostraba que siempre se guardo demasiadas cosas para ella misma, debió ser frustrante.

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse nos alerto a ambas, ya que Neil siempre tocaba antes de entrar, nos levantamos de golpe y vimos entrar a la misma mujer despampanante que el otro día había entrado a reunirse con Livi en su despacho. _"¡Es tu oportunidad! ¡Mátala!"_ me incito la valentía.

-Hola –Dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante la desconocida, mientras tras ella aparecía Neil ajetreado y con la respiración agitada, tal vez por perseguir a la mujer.

-Señorita por favor, el señor no permite la entrada a desconocidos. –Alego Neil pidiéndole a la mujer que se fuera de una forma indirecta.

-Tranquilo, trabajo para él en su exuberante empresa ¿Me conoces, cierto? –Se dirigió a mí y yo me quede muda por un momento, note que Kara me miraba con una ceja alzada, como preguntándome en una expresión muda si debíamos matarla y ocultar el cadáver en el jardín, no ese jardín me gustaba mejor en el lago. _"¡Maldición! ¡La maldita valentía y sus incitaciones que me hacen pensar como una asesina serial!"_

-Eh… Yo la conozco. –Dije y la mujer alta se giro hacia Neil. –Ahora ya no soy una desconocida, y si nos permite. –Le guiño un ojo y cerró la puerta. Kara y yo nos miramos atónitas. La mujer de vestido rojo ajustado y tacones de infarto se giro hacia nosotras nuevamente y camino con sensualidad. _"Porque se me ocurrió justo hoy usar el chándal menos agraciado del armario… ¡y las malditas pantuflas de conejo!"_

-Soy Cassandra Hawk, pero pueden llamarme Cass. –Saludo ella.

-Soy Nike y ella es Kara mi hermana mayor. –Digo totalmente incomoda y en cierta forma molesta.

-Eres muy linda. –Me dice y yo me siento más incomoda aun. Una posible carroñera que anda tras los huesitos de mi Livi ha venido a hablarme en persona, a mi casa… ¿y me dice que soy linda? ¿Estará siendo sarcástica? _"Saquémosla la m…"_ Habla mi subconsciente pero la callo inmediatamente dirigiendo mi completa atención a la mujer que me sonrió con… ¿sinceridad?

-¿Usted es tal vez una ex o amante de mi cuñado Livius? – _"¡Auch!"_ directo al kokoro, _"¿por qué Kara?… ¿no podías darme anestesia antes de lanzar semejante bomba_?" Quería cubrirme los oídos con fuerza y gritar _"¡No te oigo, no te oigo… tengo orejas de pescado!"_ pero no, me quede ahí parada como un bloque de hielo mirando con los ojos bien abiertos a la mujer que comenzó a reírse con gracia _"¡Maldita!"_

-No, les aseguro que ni lo uno ni lo otro. –Dijo esta vez poniéndose seria, y yo solté un gran y largo suspiro de alivio, Kara escrudiño con la mirada a la mujer.

-¿Y es amante o tiene algún interés en alguien de la compañía que no sea mi cuñado? Para ser más exacta ¿tal vez un rubio excéntrico de cabello largo y coqueto hasta la medula? –Pregunto Kara.

Cassandra volvió a reír, pero esta vez con más ganas que antes. –Ni en mis más tórridos sueños tendría algo que ver con ese mujeriego. –Contesto después de calmar un poco la risa, Kara que era una experta en analizar personas asintió creyéndole completamente.

-Tranquila Nike, esta mujer no es una caza maridos. –Me dijo Kara y yo enrojecí por completo _"Kami… ¿porque me haces pasar estas vergüenzas?"_

Cassandra volvió a reírse, seguida de Kara y cuando acordamos las tres reíamos más cómodas.

-¿Se puede saber a qué debemos su visita Cassandra san? –Pregunte y ella me miro con una ceja alzada, por algún motivo me hacia recuerdo a Livi, como si mostraran el mismo aire.

-Dime Cass. –Pidió de una forma tan seria que no pude más que asentir. –Sabía que Livius probablemente te tendría aquí encerrada, así que vine a hacerte una visita y a conocerte, recientemente él y yo nos convertimos en amigos después de que le comente que era un maldito demonio que se estaba aprovechando de ti. –Kara se rio.

Yo hice una mueca de vergüenza y aunque ya había comprobado que eran solo amigos como había dicho, aun sentía celos.

-Quiero que seamos amigas. –Comento Cassandra dejándome un poco shockeada _"¿Por qué?"_ no podía evitar preguntarme el motivo para una visita como esta y más aun, para una situación como esta, tal vez Livi tenía algo que ver.

-Por eso mismo, para celebrar traje esto. –Nos indica, sacando de su bolso una botella de vino.

Las tres nos miramos y Kara me hace un gesto de complicidad.

…********…

El día en la oficina había sido nuevamente ajetreado, tuve que ponerme al día por mis constantes retrasos, la única satisfacción que traía al terminar mi jornada de trabajo estaba en ese sobre amarillo donde reposaba mi firma, solo faltaba la del ángel y sería completamente mía.

Cuando estacione el auto cerca de la casa, tome mis cosas y baje, di una última mirada a mi celular antes de dedicarle toda mi atención a Nike cuando cruzara por esas puertas, la pobre debía estar aburrida, pero era necesario, tenía que descansar bien para reponerse

No me di cuenta que mi celular se encontraba apagado y es que fue necesario ponerlo así porque cuando este sonó en plena reunión con un tono de stripteaseagradecimiento especial del ángel, al que descubrí el día anterior jugueteando con mi celular con una cara de travesura _"Debí sospecharlo"_ la mayoría de los accionistas me miraban con burla y la otra parte con desconcierto. Me dije a mi mismo recordar darle una lección a Nike cuando ya se sintiera mas recuperada.

Cuando lo prendí y la pantalla alumbro con la imagen de Nike durmiendo plácidamente sonreí, pero en el momento en que las notificaciones llegaron mi rostro cambio totalmente, más de veinte llamadas de Neil y quince mensajes, quite mi vista del celular y casi salí corriendo a la casa, una fuerte música se escuchaba, corrí con más ganas, llegue a la puerta, la abrí rápidamente y me tope con Neil en medio de la sala mirando hacia las escaleras.

-¡Neil! –Le hable, pero mi voz apenas se oía por la fuerte música. –¡NEIL! –Grite esta vez acercándome a él.

Este dio un salto por la sorpresa y se volteo hacia mí, mi cara no podía ser mas desconcertada, pase mi mirada de arriba abajo sobre Neil, estaba despeinado en extremo, sus lentes estaban rotos por la mitad y habían sido pegados con cinta adhesiva de una forma demasiado horrible, su traje siempre impecable estaba desalineado, a su camisa blanca le faltaban algunos botones y tenía pinta labios de mujer en las mejillas, se veía consternado. _"¿¡LO VIOLARON!?"_

-¡¿NIKE… DONDE ESTA?! –Pregunte y Neil me apunto a la planta de arriba, parecía traumatizado.

Iba a subir las escaleras dispuesto a pedirle explicaciones a Nike por el escándalo y por el shock de Neil, cuando mi vista se poso en uno de los muebles de los licores que estaban en la cocina, alguien había saqueado mi licorera. _"Ángel… estas en serios problemas"_

Subí con rapidez hacia donde salía la música estridente, y esta provenía del salón de entretenimiento, golpeé varias veces con fuerza, pero nadie me habría, la maldita puerta estaba cerrada con llave, no tenía tiempo que perder en ir a buscar la llave maestra así que con dos fuertes patadas logre abrirla, lo que vi me descoloco por completo.

-¡Mi… Li… li livii bailaa meejor que cualquierrrrr SSTREPEERR! –Decía Nike mientras estaba encima de la mesa ratona mostrándole a las otras dos mujeres como supuestamente me movía, pero definitivamente así no era.

El coro de risas aumentaba mientras mas Nike se contoneaba de un lado para el otro con una botella de whiski en la mano.

-Noo teee creoo… eel viibradour de Baartttdd sse mueeve mejorr. –Nuevamente el coro de risas mientras Nike cae de la mesa sentada al piso. _"¡¿Bardwin tiene un vibrador?!"_

-¿¡Quienn mee eemmpujooo!? ¡Fuiste tuuu! ¡Verdaaad Cassandrua! –Achako Nike.

-Nikke esa noo ez Cass… ese ess el silloon roojo. –Contesto Kara entre risas mientras sostenía lo que parecía ser un micrófono y Cassandra no paraba de reír mientras se sostenía del reposabrazos del sillón negro y se quitaba los tacones.

-Aahh tee co… confundi com la come hooombreees de Caass… Mil milllooonees de dizscullppass. –Hablo Nike mientras trataba de levantarse sosteniéndose del sillón rojo que antes confundió con Cassandra.

Mis pies se dirigieron rápidamente hacia Nike logrando levantarla de un fuerte jalón.

-Miren quien está aquí… ¡¿que lee has hecho en el rosstro aa esta niñaa?! –Me pregunto Cassandra, parecía un poco menos alcoholizada que Nike y la pequeña bruja, pero aun así alargaba un tanto las palabras.

Estuve a punto de responderle para luego decirle que se largara que era una mala influencia para Nike cuando la voz de mi ángel me interrumpió.

-NOOOO… Nooo fueee su… cuulpaa… yoooo chhooquee conntraaa suu maannooo. – _"Que mierda, eso me hacía ver peor de lo que era"_

Cassandra me miro con sus cejas finas arqueadas y me hizo una señal con sus tacones rojos mientras los deslizaba horizontalmente por su cuello y luego me apuntaba en una clara amenaza de degollarme en un futuro.

Suspire derrotado mientras recargaba a Nike contra mi pecho para que no cayera de bruces al suelo, fue entonces que vi venir a Bard, estaba tan furioso como yo y peor aun cuando vio a la pequeña cuñada empezar a quitarse la ropa porque supuestamente le hacía calor, lo vi correr hacia ella y detenerla antes de que se quitara la camiseta. –¡Perro! –Grito y yo la mire atento y con ganas de reírme al ver a Bardwin abrir los ojos como dos platos.

Escuche como la cuñada se aclaraba la voz y volvía a hablar nuevamente.

-Quisee decciir perro mireen aa quienn teeneemoss aquii… ez eell vibradorr Baaaarduuueinn… -Las tres mujeres comenzaron a reír con ganas y Bard se puso rojo de rabia.

-¡No es lo que estas pensando! –Me grita Bardwin cuando me ve reírme por lo bajo.

-¡Mayordomoo gruñón! –Grito Cassandra mientras caminaba hacia Neil que se había acercado a ver como termino todo, este abrió los ojos con sorpresa y desapareció al instante. –El se loo pierde. –Bufo Cassandra acomodando su cabello y caminando hacia mí.

-Me divertí. –Sonríe la maldita que emborracho a mi ángel. –Tuu esposa es encantadora. –Dijo guiñándome un ojo y mirando a Nike que estaba casi dormida entre mis brazos.

-Ni se te ocurra hacerlee daño. –Me amenazo Cassandra. _"¡Desde cuando son tan amigas! No… definitivamente esa amistad era un grave problema"_

-Cuídate. –Me dijo esta vez a mí y colocándose sus tacones rojos, tomo su bolso y salió de ahí con su porte sensual aunque un poco tambaleante, saque rápidamente mi celular y marque el numero de Neil a la vez que Bardwin desconectaba la música.

-Neil lleva a Cassandra a su casa. –Le pedí. –No me importa que te haya atacado confundiéndote con un tal Jishin… ¿¡a que te refieres con que le tienes miedo!? Haz lo que te digo. –Cuelgo antes de que Neil me dé más escusas, aunque ya tengo un As para atacar a Cassandra cuando me salga con sus exigencias laborales o cuando se burle de mi forma de ser y mi personalidad.

-Liiivi… no quieroo seerr unn juuguete… mee niieego roootameente… quuiero deeecir rootumndammeente.

-Ya ángel, hablemos en la cama. –Le digo alzándola en mis brazos, apenas y se puede mantener en pie, se acurruca en mi pecho y abraza la botella de whiski.

-¡Tú todoo lo quuierees arreglaar en la camaa! –Se queja y yo niego para mí mismo, aun ebria se ve hermosa y apetecible, miro a Bardwin de reojo mientras este a su vez trata de levantar a Kara que se ha encaramado en su pierna como si fuera una tabla de salvación, me burlo con la mirada y vocalizo un _"hablamos mañana"_ , el asiente y salgo de ahí con Nike semi inconsciente.

Cuando llegamos a nuestra habitación la coloco en la cama y ella se pone en posición fetal mientras abraza con fuerza la botella, intento quitársela pero esta se resiste, de un jalón mas fuerte lo logro y Nike gimotea.

-Ya, ángel. –La calmo acariciándola y ella al fin parece calmarse, abre sus hermosos ojos brillantes y me sonríe, de un momento a otro los cierra y ya está completamente dormida, la arropo y me voy deshaciendo de mi propia ropa, me recuesto junto a ella y la acaricio mientras rio levemente al recordar algunas escenas de lo ocurrido.

 **CONTINUARA…. Espero disfruten el capitulo, estaré subiendo el siguiente entre mañana y pasado, como compensación a mi retraso.**

 **Les agradecería que se tomen un poco de su tiempo en dejarme un review, ya sea largo o corto estaré agradecida de que lo hagan.**


	34. Chapter 34

**DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece, pero la historia es totalmente mía, y cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **UN SUSPIRO DE LIBERTAD**

 **CAPITULO 34**

-¡Ah! Mi cabeza. –La sien me martilleaba como si alguien me estuviera golpeando con fuerza y el sol me dejaba casi ciega.

-¿Te divertiste anoche ángel? –La voz de Livi me hizo reaccionar y mi cuerpo automáticamente se irguió quedando sentada y buscando su voz en la habitación, ahí estaba él sentado en el sillón individual frente a la cama mirándome seriamente, no sabía bien lo que le pasaba por su mente, estaría enojado o… _"Corre"_ la voz de la inepta de la valentía resonaba en mi mente.

-Yo… -No supe que decir exactamente, recordaba que habíamos disfrutado el exquisito vino que había traído Cassandra, nos reíamos de las ocurrencias de Cass, creímos que sería divertido tomar un poco más para entrar en ambiente, y de pronto todos los recuerdos se oscurecieron. _"Yo recuerdo todo…"_ hablo mi subconsciente, y tras una sonrisa ladina y un guiño que me hizo desconfiar un flashback de todo lo que paso me vino a la mente.

" _¡Maldición! ¡Pobre Neil!"_ abrí mis ojos con sorpresa mientras Livi meneaba la cabeza negativamente.

-¿Quien te dio permiso para tomar? Eres menor de edad. –Dijo reprendiéndome.

-¡¿Entonces tengo edad para el sexo?! –Me defendí y el agrando los ojos y boqueo algunas palabras que no se entendieron.

-Ese no es el punto. –Dijo levantándose del sillón y caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación.

-¡Ayer debías descansar, como se te ocurre mezclar tus medicamentos con alcohol, pudo pasarte cualquier cosa! –Me riño y yo fruncí mi ceño molesta.

-¡Solo fue una vez! ¡Estas exagerando! –Le contesto y el vuelve a mirarme con molestia.

-¿¡Cuidar de ti es exagerar!? ¡Eres mi mujer! ¡Es mi obligación! –Dijo con rabia.

-¡También debes cuidar de mi emocionalmente! ¡Crees que me gusta estar aquí encerrada! ¿¡No crees que me canso, que me siento sola!? –Ya no estoy jugando, de verdad estoy molesta, me he dicho a mi misma que haría lo que él me pidiera, después de todo era por mi bien, pero a veces la impotencia de no poder manejar mi vida me ganaba.

-¡Cassandra es una pésima influencia para ti, no quiero que la vuelvas a ver! –Me exigió acercándose a mí hasta quedar a solo centímetros.

-¡Tú no puedes ordenarme eso! ¡No tienes derecho! –Alzo la voz, pero al mismo tiempo desvió mi mirada lejos de sus ojos, no puedo evitarlo me intimida.

Escucho su respiración con fuerza, esta iracundo por mi reacción. –Serás mi esposa, así que si tengo todo el derecho. –Dice con la voz más baja y más fría.

-¡Esposa no significa esclava! ¡Además aun no firmo nada! –Digo de forma orgullosa y un tanto herida.

Nuestra relación es extraña, lo amaba con toda el alma, pero Livi debería comprenderme aunque sea un poco, nadie nunca me había impedido salir a ningún lado, no me había prohibido tener las amistades que quisiera, me sentía asfixiada y lo peor de todo es que él ni siquiera estaba a mi lado, no me imaginaba mi futuro despertando encerrada y con la única visita de Neil, esperando ansiosa ver que Livi llegaba tarde en la noche, porque sabía que en algún momento eso pasaría, el trabajo aumentaría mientras iría creciendo su imperio empresarial, y yo me quedaría abandonada, ni siquiera podemos hablar de mis estudios futuros, a él no le agrada que salga.

-Firmaras. –Me exigió, su respiración pesada me indicaba lo mucho que estaba conteniendo la rabia.

No lo mire a la cara, sin querer una lagrima se me escapo, me la limpie rápido y me dirigí al armario, tome uno de los pantalones que me había comprado y una camiseta manga larga, escuche que me llamaba pero hice de oídos sordos y me encerré en el baño, deje correr el agua caliente, me quite la ropa y la deje caer al piso, me metí bajo la ducha y mis músculos se destensaron con el agua al igual que mis emociones, llore en silencio por largos minutos, cuando me sentí más relajada salí, me vestí con parsimonia y abrí la puerta del baño chocándome con el cuerpo de Livi.

-Lo siento Nike. –Subí mi vista directo a sus ojos, el no acostumbra a decir aquella frase y mi rostro lo demostraba, estaba sorprendida y feliz, pero aun no podía bajar la guardia.

-Si lo sientes no me tengas de prisionera en esta jaula de oro, quiero hacer muchas cosas. –Digo con un tono serio, aunque mi corazón estaba que se salía al ver que el fruncía el ceño nuevamente.

-Que deseas. –Me hablo después de un largo suspiro.

-Quiero salir como la gente normal. –Digo.

-En el momento en el que firmes los papeles ya no serás alguien normal. –Me dice mientras con sus manos en mi hombro me dirige a la cama y logra sentarme en la orilla, va hacia el cajón y veo que saca la crema que dejo el médico para colocármela en el rostro.

-¿Puedes pasarme las pastillas anticonceptivas? –Le pregunto y el mira el cajón por largos segundos, asiente en silencio y las toma, coge el vaso del velador y sirve un poco de agua de la jarra que está ahí mismo.

-Las sostengo cuando me las da, meto una a mi boca y tomo un sorbo de agua, el me quita el vaso y se vuelve a llevar las pastillas con el vaso. Vuelve hacia mí de nuevo y se agacha para pasarme la crema por la mejilla lastimada, el color del moretón ha ido disminuyendo y parece querer desaparecer poco a poco, la herida del labio esta mejor aun.

-Puedes salir cuando estés con migo, que tal eso. –Me dice con un tono conciliador, suspiro.

-Livi… Tu casi nunca estas en casa ¿tienes trabajo recuerdas? –Digo mirándolo seriamente, era demasiado controlador, y ya sabía que su mente estaba pensando en la mejor opción para _"EL"_

-Entonces, que tal si sales dos veces por semana sin mí, pero acompañada de cuatro guardaespaldas. – _"¿Es en serio?"_ estaba a punto de jalarme de las greñas por la terquedad de este hombre.

-Quiero salir cuando quiera. –Livi frunció el ceño con fuerza. –No es que vaya a salir todo el tiempo, pero quiero al menos sentir la libertad de que puedo salir cuando quiera sin tener que romper una ventana para escapar de tu sistema de seguridad. –Sus ojos se agrandan y su quijada se tensa.

Vuelve a pensar el asunto y se levanta mientras vuelve a caminar de un lado a otro. Me mira con sus ojos azules fijos en mí. –Está bien, pero con cuatro guardaespaldas. – _"¡Punto para Nike!"_ grita mi subconsciente, al menos es mejor que nada.

-Hecho. –Digo y el da un largo suspiro.

-También… -El me detiene poniendo una mano al frente.

-No te aproveches ángel. –Asiento, tiene razón, conociéndole ya de por si debe ser difícil dar su brazo a torcer, esta relación va avanzando de una forma más normal, bueno no, pero al menos me cedió una petición.

-Y ahora tengo algo para ti. –Me indica caminando hasta el sillón en donde reposaba su maletín, de ahí saca un sobre y con una sonrisa complacida se acerca a mí con un bolígrafo en mano.

-¿Qué es esto? –Pregunto, él no contesta y yo abro el sobre y saco unos papeles de ahí, de una rápida mirada ya sé lo que es.

-Firma. –Me indica él.

Lo miro a los ojos por unos segundos y luego miro los papeles frente a mí como si fueran la cosa más pesada del mundo, me pesa la mano y me tiembla ligeramente el cuerpo. _"¡Firma y el sexi Livi será tuyo!"_ me grita mi subconsciente.

Lo quiero, realmente lo quiero, pero aquellos nervios que me recorren de punta a punta me están consternando, es como si aquel papel fuera la cosa más importante de mi vida, una decisión que incumbía una responsabilidad enorme.

-Ángel, no me obligues a hacerte entrar en razón, firma. –La voz de Livi cerca de mi me hizo saltar en mi sitio y mirándolo nuevamente vi una rabia y una preocupación contenida.

Asentí en silencio y coloque los papeles en la mesita de noche y apoyando mi mano con el bolígrafo en ellos firme.

Ni bien termine de hacerlo él me quito los papeles y los guardo nuevamente en el sobre, salió de la habitación sin decir nada y yo me quede pálida aun sentada en la cama.

-Me acabo de casar… me case… a mis diecinueve años… -Las palabras resonaron en mi mente y poco a poco la realidad me golpeo.

Sonreí como una tonta, era cierto que tenía miedo, pero que más daba lo amaba, aunque tendría que corregir algunas que otras cosas de la personalidad de Livi, pero eso con el tiempo lo arreglaría.

A los dos minutos ya lo tenía de vuelta, estaba agitado, tal vez por correr escaleras arriba como un poseso, estaba despeinado y se venía sacando la corbata mientras me miraba con una cara de haber conseguido lo que quería. –Acabo de guardar nuestro certificado de matrimonio, ahora esposa he venido por nuestra noche de bodas. –Me sonríe mientras tira la corbata lejos de él y va desabotonando su camisa.

-¡Pero si aun es de día! –Digo entre divertida y emocionada.

-Silencio esposa. –Me indica mientras de pronto se acerca a mí y me levanta del piso haciéndome dar un par de vueltas para luego dejarme caer en la cama con su peso encima.

-¡Nike! –La voz de Kara abriendo la puerta de nuestra habitación me dejo shockeada.

-Oh… cuñado. –Dijo Kara aun en el marco de la puerta viéndonos como si no estuviéramos haciendo nada indecente.

Livi que aun se encontraba encima de mí se levanto como si fuera a matar a mi hermana. –¡¿Qué haces aquí?! –Le pregunto ayudándome a reincorporarme mientras fulminaba a Kara con la mirada. –¿¡Quien te dejo entrar!? –Pregunto nuevamente mi brabucón esposo.

-Yo entre por mi cuenta. –Se encogió de hombros mi hermana.

-¡¿Cómo?! –Pregunto él nuevamente.

-No te lo diré. –Contesto Kara divertida.

Livi por poco y no le da una apoplejía con la cara que tenia de querer asesinar a alguien y resistirse apenas. –¡¿Y qué quieres aquí?! ¡No ves que vamos a disfrutar de nuestra luna de miel! –Grita él y yo me remuevo un poco nerviosa.

-¿Así que ya firmaste tu sentencia Nike? –Me pregunta mi hermana y yo asiento mientras Livi me ve receloso.

-Y no tuviste despedida de soltera, y justo por eso es que vine a verte, Cassandra llamo y quedamos en encontrarnos. –Mis ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa y no pude evitar emocionarme, nunca había tenido una salida de chicas a ninguna fiesta, con Link solo habíamos ido a dos protestas como activistas y nada más allá de eso.

-Ni lo pienses Nike. –Livi interrumpió mis pensamientos, y ya no me dijo ángel, eso significaba que hablaba muy en serio.

-Yo…

-¡Yo nada! ¡Harás lo que te estoy diciendo y punto! –Me exigió con aire autoritario.

Mi estomago se retorció de rabia mientras miraba a mi hermana que me veía con una ceja alzada como si esperara a que me defendiera. Mire a Livi nuevamente y el a su vez me veía con una cara de no aceptar contradicciones.

-Tu… tu dijiste que podría salir libremente si era con guardaespaldas, entonces dámelos porque quiero salir. –Contesto mirándolo seriamente. Livi frunce el ceño nuevamente.

-No. –Me vuelve a decir y yo abro y cierro la boca sin saber cómo decirle que eso no es lo que había prometido.

-Me lo prometiste. –Le indico con el puchero que me sale sin querer, me arden los ojos y es porque sé que me estoy aguantando las ganas de llorar de impotencia.

-Yo no prometí nada. –Dice de forma orgullosa.

-Livi… –Lo llamo sintiéndome traicionada.

-Vamos cuñado, si no confías es tu esposa ahora ella terminara por aburrirse de ti, y te pedirá el divorcio. –Interrumpió Kara que se veía molesta, mirándome como si no creyera que me estaba dejando vencer por Livi y su dominación.

Livi miro con rencor a mi hermana y mirándome a mí, se agacho hasta quedar cerca de mi oído. –Pórtate bien o me conocerás. –Me susurro solo para mí y después de darme un beso fugas salió de la habitación, dejándome con la victoria y un sentimiento de estar haciendo algo malo. _"Definitivamente ese hombre te ha trastornado la conciencia"_ me dice mi subconsciente con gesto negativo.

…***********….

No podía con la rabia, la bruja de mi nueva cuñada era un estorbo, un estorbo que deseaba desaparecer con todas mis fuerzas, mire mi reloj con impaciencia, se hacía tarde y debía ir a la oficina pero no podía simplemente ir y trabajar de lo más tranquilo cuando mi mujer estaba afuera acompañada de la insoportable de su hermana _"¡esa anarquista!"_ y para rematar el asunto, Cassandra la peor influencia que podría existir también estaría ahí, y dudaba que fueran simplemente a comer un helado.

-Neil. –Lo llame y al instante el apareció ante mí.

-¿Ya organizaste a los guardaespaldas? –Le pregunto caminando de un lado a otro dentro de mi despacho.

-Seguí las condiciones que me ordeno para contratarlos, son especialistas y dos de ellos están casados y los otros dos superan los cuarenta años.

-Perfecto. –Digo más tranquilo sobre ese asunto. –Quiero verlos, hazlos venir. –Neil asiente y sale del despacho.

Tomo mi celular y marco un número rápido, escucho el tono dos veces y la voz de Cassandra me contesta.

-¡¿Cassandra, se puede saber que pretendes?! –Estaba molesto.

-Livius buenos días. –Contesta con su tono tranquilo y arrogante. –No se a que te refieres –Continua.

-¡A Nike! ¿¡Qué demonios pretendes invitándola a salir!? ¡¿Acaso crees que voy a creerme que de la noche a la mañana decidiste hacerte su amiga?!

-Tranquilo, para gente como nosotros es normal vivir la vida como si nos fuera a golpear de un momento a otro, no tenemos estabilidad, no queremos a nadie y cuando lo hacemos lo terminamos destruyendo, solo estoy tratando de ayudarte, si sigues en ese comportamiento terminaras por consumirla, créeme lo sé.

-¡Me importa una mierda! ¡¿Acaso te refieres a ese tal Jishin?! ¡¿No me digas que destruiste una patética vida y ahora temes que yo haga lo mismo?! ¿¡En serio lo crees!? ¡Nike me ama! ¡No es mi culpa que el tal Jishin no te hubiera amado lo suficiente para tolerar tu intensidad! ¡Pero no me vengas aquí con tu viciosa personalidad a querer dañar mi matrimonio! –Un silencio total se escucho a través de la línea, y cuando mi respiración se hubo calmado y la razón vino a mí, la culpa me atravesó como una estaca.

Escuche la risa de Cassandra del otro lado, pero no era nada arrogante ni alegre, sino mas bien parecía acida y melancólica. –Que malo eres… Y tal vez tengas razón, como tal vez no. No me meteré más en tu relación, pero realmente me agrada tu esposa, me hace recuerdo a él.

" _¡Que idiota soy!"_ mire el celular entre mis manos, la llamada había terminado como tal vez nuestra nueva y extraña amistad, volví a marcar el numero pero este estaba apagado. –¡Mierda! –Maldije por la frustración.

Antes de poder seguir maldiciéndome a mí mismo, escucha a Neil afuera de la puerta, le di el permiso para que entre y se aproximo a mi seguido de cuatro hombres altos con porte serio, que al verme me dieron una inclinación respetuosa a modo de saludo.

-Bien. –Digo acercándome a ellos que se pusieron en una fila horizontal frente a mí, esperando mis órdenes.

-Ustedes tienen un trabajo muy importante, extremadamente importante, a ustedes les dejare la protección y seguridad de mi esposa. –Todos asintieron alzando el pecho y recibiendo mis palabras como si fueran un mantra. –Mi esposa es joven y tiene una extraña manía de meterse en problemas, así que no quiero que la pierdan de vista en ningún momento. –Ellos vuelven a asentir.

-Neil debió haberles dado un archivo a cada uno con la fotografía de mi esposa y las posibles amenazas que podrían dañarla, deben tener sumo cuidado en vigilar que nadie que pueda ponerla en peligro se aproxime, esta de mas decir que no quiero que ningún hombre se le acerque por supuesto a excepción de Neil y de Bardwin que ya deben tener idea de quien es.

Todos asintieron firmemente. –Mi mujer es intocable, pero si estuviera corriendo peligro estoy de acuerdo en que la saquen de ahí a como dé lugar. Hoy mi esposa saldrá con su hermana y… una amiga, deben vigilarla bien y reportarse con migo cada hora. –Termine de hablar y después de una indicación de que se vayan lo hicieron.

-Neil. –Lo llame y él se acerco a mí. –¿Tú crees que estoy haciendo lo correcto en sobreproteger a Nike? –Neil pensó por unos instantes.

-Usted la sobreprotege porque la quiere. –Contesto.

-Cierto ¿pero si no fuera yo y vieras a otra pareja en la misma situación que yo, que pensarías? ¿Crees que ella toleraría aquello? –Pregunte ansioso por escuchar lo que quería.

Neil volvió a meditarlo y después de unos largos segundos me miro en silencio. Perfecto, ya sabía la respuesta, era lo que me temía, pero nadie sabe nada, Nike me quiere, ella me quiere como soy, además ya se lo había advertido, yo era así, intenso, posesivo, y la quiero solo para mí _"¿acaso es tan difícil de entender?"_

Por algún motivo recordé a Cassandra, ella estaba equivocada, a mi no me pasaría lo mismo, porque el ángel no podrá vivir sin mí, sonara enfermizo pero esa es mi manera de amar.

Mire mi reloj nuevamente y maldije para mis adentros, tenía que estar en la oficina pronto. _"¡Maldito trabajo!"_ tome mi celular y marque el numero de Bardwin.

-Livi. –Me contesta con un aire cansado, al parecer el ya estaba en la oficina, últimamente le había delegado varias responsabilidades, eso explicaría el porqué últimamente tengo a su bruja asistente metida en mi casa.

-Bard, termina todo el trabajo que tengas para hoy en la noche, que saldremos. –Contesto.

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde? –Vuelve a preguntar.

-Iremos detrás de un ángel, una bruja y su amiga la demonio. –Contesto con una sonrisa maliciosa. Le había prometido a Nike que la dejaría salir, pero nunca prometí que no podría seguirla.

-¿A qué te refieres? No enti… No me digas que… -La voz de Bardwin se tiñe de una rabia que tal vez, solo tal vez podría compararse un poco con la mía.

-Exactamente eso que estas pensando. –Contesto.

Ya veremos que tan buena influencias son esas dos y que tanta confianza debía poner en Nike, era su momento, la pondré a prueba y veremos si mi ángel es tan ángel como pienso.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Saludos a Saori9, Neko chan, Forever MK NH y a los se toman el tiempo de leer mi historia.**

 **Neko chan con respecto a la pregunta que me hiciste… y cito:** _ **"Livi dijo que su familia era de hijos únicos entonces ¿Por qué su padre tiene a Bard de hermano?"**_ **Bueno desde mi punto de vista en la historia, Bardwin es un hijo ilegitimo del que no se supo hasta que ya era un adolescente, es por eso que Leónidas (el papá de Livi) lo detesta, en la cultura japonesa mayormente se reconocía solo a los hijos legales, bueno me enfoque en eso, pero supongo que las cosas cambian, solo es mi punto de vista.**

 **Y también lo de porque el padre de Livi y él se ven en los cumpleaños y navidades, bueno… enfocándome de nuevo en la cultura, está mal visto que no haya una buena relación entre padres e hijos, entre ellos siempre hay un gran respeto, no sería bien visto por los demás que Livi sea un hijo ingrato, así que él finge una relación mínimamente estable visitando a su padre en momentos en donde normalmente uno visita a sus familiares solo para aparentar.**

 **Con respecto a si puedo poner un poco de Luna y Fortis, debo pensarlo, estoy liada con los protagonistas en estos momentos.**


	35. Chapter 35

**DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece, pero la historia es totalmente mía, y cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **UN SUSPIRO DE LIBERTAD**

 **CAPITULO 35**

-¿Que tal este? –Las miradas que me daban mi hermana y Cassandra no parecían satisfechas, Kara parecía verme con una mueca analítica y Cass con una sapiensa innata.

-Dime Nike ¿Livius fue el que te compro esa ropa cierto? –Pregunto Cass mientras cruzaba una de sus largas piernas embutida en aquel vestido negro de infarto con un escote que mostraba unos voluptuosos senos.

Asiento afirmativamente. –Lo suponía. –Continúa Cass levantándose de su asiento y caminando hasta mí para analizar de cerca el vestido rosa mas provocativo que tenía en el armario. –Esto está demasiado largo y ni siquiera lleva un escote apropiado para una fiesta –Me indica Cass mientras mide con sus manos el largo de mi falda que casi llega a mis rodillas y luego trata de abrir algún tipo de escote a la altura de mi pecho sin lograrlo. –Genial, te pareces a tu hermana. –Dice bufando mientras Kara se levanta a la mención de su persona y la mira como si alguien la hubiera retado a un duelo.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? Yo me siento muy sexi con mi atuendo. –Indica Kara pasando una mano por su vestido plomo ajustado a su cuerpo falda un poco más corta de lo usual del trabajo, pero dejando demasiado a la imaginación y un escote cuadrado que cubre sus hombros.

-Por supuesto, si vas a ir a trabajar a la oficina me parece perfecto, pero no al lugar donde vamos. –Indica Cassandra.

-Como no tenemos más opción, Nike coge la tarjeta de crédito de tu esposo que nos vamos de compras. –Kara parece tan feliz de derrochar el dinero de Livi que asiente rápidamente y se levanta apurada.

-No sé si debería. –Realmente estaba dudando de que todo esto sea una excelente idea, pero las miradas de Cassandra y de Kara me emocionaban tanto que simplemente no podía evitar divertirme un poco a costa de mi neurótico esposo.

-No seas mojigata Nike. –Me molesta Kara y sabe cómo voy a reaccionar perfectamente.

-Hagámoslo. –Contesto y ambas me sonríen.

-Mayordomo gruñón ya oíste, prepara el auto que estas diosas se van. –Habla fuerte y claro Cassandra sabiendo que Neil está tras la puerta seguramente escuchando todo a hurtadillas.

Las tres nos reímos cuando se escucha un fuerte sonido tras la puerta que demostraba que Neil no se esperaba aquello.

….***************…..

Ya casi por el final de la tarde llegamos al centro comercial más cercano, y con la ayuda de Cassandra que parecía conocer el lugar como si fuera su propia casa, nos desplazamos por el lugar hasta encontrar una hermosa y amplia tienda, Cass debía ser una cliente regular, puesto que cuando las dependientas nos vieron cruzar las puertas de cristal se acercaron a nosotras y nos saludaron sonrientes. Y aunque algo incomoda pasamos junto con cuatro hombres fornidos que no me quitaban la vista de encima, Kara en ningún momento perdió el tiempo y se burlo de mí siempre que podía.

Por lo que pude averiguar mis famosos guardaespaldas estaban o bien casados, o bien superaban los cuarenta. _"Era de esperarse, es Livi después de todo"_ asentí para mí misma cuando luego de intentar entablar una conversación con Jones el que conducía el auto y al que apenas pude sacarle que tenia cuarenta y un años, puesto que se dispuso a evadir mi charla la mayoría del tiempo, como si alguien le hubiera exigido fervientemente que no me hablara ni me mirara a los ojos.

-¿Señora Ifrikia? –Pregunto una voz gruesa tras la puerta en donde me estaba probando un vestido por más de quince minutos, realmente no podía salir de ahí, el vestido plateado que me había hecho poner Cassandra era demasiado llamativo.

-Estoy bien Jones. –Exclamo suspirando agotada _"¿¡Que rayos piensa que me va a pasar en un pequeño cubículo!?_

Escuche un "bien" mientras los pasos se alejaban, me di la vuelta nuevamente frente al espejo frontal. _"A Livi no le va a gustar esto"_ sin previo aviso la puerta se abrió provocando que suelte un grito de sorpresa y para rematar el asunto vergonzoso vi como Jones e Isao se acercaban para verificar que me encontraba bien.

-¡Cassandra! –La llame molesta por su abrupto al abrir mi puerta mientras ella me miraba de arriba abajo juzgando el vestido.

-Es perfecto. –Me dijo con una sonrisa mientras yo misma me animaba esperando sentirme más cómoda con mis ropas ahora que tenían la aceptación de Cassandra.

Era un vestido plateado corto de satén con caída natural, con dos delgados tiros que se amarraban en el cuello con toda la parte descubierta de la espalda hasta casi llegar al final de la columna. –Cassandra, esto no es un vestido. –Digo frustrada.

Cassandra se rio y Kara detrás de ella me miraba con algo de seriedad. –No se… ¿no es demasiado? –Pregunto mi hermana indecisa por la elección de Cassandra.

-Lo dices porque tu guardarropa es el de una secretaria. –La molesta Cass y Kara arqueando una ceja toma uno de los vestidos de los colgadores al azar y se mete al vestidor de al lado.

Cassandra se ríe nuevamente, nunca pensé encontrar a alguien tan o más manipuladora que mi propia hermana, salgo del vestidor más animada, ante la mirada atenta de las dependientas que parecen incluso más emocionadas que Cassandra, miro a mi grupo de dos guardaespaldas que están dentro de la tienda con nosotras y uno de ellos después de mirarme fijamente saca su celular y marca un numero rápidamente, se aleja de ahí muy serio.

-¿Ahora ya no parezco una secretaria? –Habla mi hermana saliendo del cubículo con un vestido ajustado azul rey, cortó y sin mangas, su pequeña silueta resaltaba más con el ajustado vestido.

-Oh… pero si parece una pequeña muñeca. –Dice una dependienta tras de nosotros.

Ambas asentimos mirando a mi hermana, realmente se ve muy bien.

-Listo, ahora al salón de belleza. –Dice Cassandra caminando lejos de nosotras con un brillo especial en su mirada, como si le pareciera muy entretenido todo el asunto.

…..***********….

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Mándame una foto! –Los papeles que antes tenía en mi mano, ahora solo eran una masa deforme estrujada entre mis dedos.

Mi respiración inconstante solo era una breve prueba de lo furioso que estaba con todo el mundo, había asimilado que Nike saliera, realmente había intentado aceptarlo, porque no quería molesta al ángel, pero ahora que recibo una llamada de Jones indicándome las características de la ropa de Nike, no podía mas, quería arrancarle los cabellos a alguien, espero que Luna no se acerque a mi o podría despedirla sin pensarlo.

Espero pacientemente la imagen de Nike, y cuando siento el vibrar de mi celular y veo la foto, juro que podría romper el aparato entre mis manos, lo tiro con tanta fuerza contra la puerta que resuena en toda la oficina, diez segundos después tengo la cabeza chismosa de Luna metiéndose por la puerta con precaución.

-¿Livi estas bien? –Me pregunta curiosa.

-¡Luna largo! –Le grito y ella no pierde el tiempo y se vuelve a ir con un suspiro molesto murmurando un _"energúmeno"_

No entendía porque mierda Nike llevaba puesto ese vestido minúsculo, juraría que con un vientito se le vería absolutamente todo _"¡TODO! …sus preciosas piernas, su… ¡TODO!"_

Suspire frustrado y comencé a patear el sillón de cuero de mi oficina. _"¿¡Nunca en mi vida había visto ese vestido, de donde lo había sacado!?"_

-Livi ¿interrumpo tu disputa con el sillón? –Me pregunta Bard con una sonrisa divertida desde la puerta.

Volteo a verlo con rabia _"si el supiera cómo me siento"_

Nike se fue de fiesta con Cassandra y me acaban de enviar una fotografía suya, lleva encima un trapo que apenas la cubre. –Digo molesto acercándome a Bardwin que recoge mi celular del piso y me lo entrega de vuelta, no parece tener ninguna imperfección, al parecer me resiste más de lo esperado.

-Vamos Livi… es cierto que me llamaste para decirme eso, pero si lo piensas bien, ellas son muy jóvenes, seguro que quieren divertirse un poco ¿no crees que estas exagerando? –Me dice él paseándose por mi oficina como si nunca antes hubiera estado ahí.

No le creo absolutamente nada, antes el estaba tan furioso como yo, y ahora parecía tan relajado, probablemente este peleando con su orgullo, el no es del tipo que enloquecería por una mujer, el siempre mujeriego Bardwin era demasiado orgulloso, pero ya sabía yo que solo era apariencia.

Marco un número y espero la contestación. –Jones mándame una fotografía de la hermana de mi mujer. –Digo para luego cortar, Bardwin me mira curioso.

Unos segundos después me llega el archivo, lo abro y sonrió.

-Está bien Bard, no te pediré que me acompañes, iré yo solo, pero antes que nada mira esto. –Le indico lanzándole mi celular, el sorprendido lo sostiene en el aire y mira la imagen.

Su rostro era un poema, palideció y luego enrojeció furiosamente mientras apretaba el celular y lo lanzaba al igual que yo momentos antes contra la puerta.

Sonreí satisfecho.

-Vamos. –Le digo, el asiente, miro mi reloj, estábamos a poco tiempo del anochecer, debía apurarme.

…..************…

El lugar apenas estaba iluminado, gran parte del salón de baile tenía una penumbra muy sugestiva en donde se desenvolvían las personas bailando entre sí, la barra era la que tenía más iluminación en donde tres bartenders servían las bebidas. Cuando ingresamos muchos de los hombres voltearon a mirarnos, lo primero que pensé fue que Cassandra llamaba demasiado la atención, hasta que un hombre de aparentes treinta años se acerco a mí, aunque no hubo tiempo de que me preguntara nada, porque Jones lo alejo de un empujón sutil pero muy amenazador.

Cassandra miro al guardaespaldas como si planeara la mejor forma de deshacerse de él y Kara parecía felicitarlo por su accionar.

Nos acercamos a unos cómodos asientos en forma de u y nos sentamos ahí. –Iré por algo de tomar. –Se levanto Cass agitando su melena negra ondulada dejando ver las puntas teñidas de verde intenso.

-Yo solo quiero agua. –Le indico Kara, conocía a mi hermana seguramente después de la ultima borrachera que tuvimos despertó con malestar, y ella era de las que no le gustaba sentirse mal físicamente.

Cassandra negó con la cabeza. –¿Y tu Nike? –Me pregunto.

-Yo quiero vino. –Dije mirando de reojo a Jones y a Isao que estaban a pocos metros de nosotras parados vigilando el lugar.

A Cassandra pareció agradarle mi respuesta y salió directo a la barra. No pude evitarlo, le había agarrado un poco de gusto al sabor dulzón del vino.

-¿Kara? –La voz de un hombre llamo nuestra atención, vi a un hombre alto de ojos almendrados y cabello castaño claro mirar a mi hermana como si estuviera viendo algo extraordinario, a su lado había otro hombre muy parecido al que le hablo a Kara solo que con ojos miel y me miraba con una sonrisa interesante.

Kara miro al hombre a los ojos como si tratara de recordar algo hasta que de pronto abrió los ojos sorprendida, ella casi nunca se sorprendía de nada.

-Celim. -Dijo mi hermana y yo al instante fije mi mirada en el hombre. _"¿Este era Celim?" "¿El que estuvo con mi hermana su primera vez?"_

-No puedo creer que te vuelvo a encontrar, es increíble. –Dice Celim con una sonrisa complacida. –Mira te presento a mi hermano mayor, Nair.

Nair saluda a mi hermana y luego a mí, dejando su mirada miel sobre mi más tiempo del que fuera cómodo.

-¿Quieren bailar? –Pregunto el hermano.

-Kara ve tú. –Le digo a mi hermana, sabía que aunque quisiera no podría, en primer lugar a Livi no le gustaría y en segundo Jones me estaba mirando desde donde estaba, como si sopesara en qué momento sería conveniente intervenir.

Cassandra se presento con un hombre tras ella que traía nuestras bebidas apenas y ella le indicaba que las colocara en la mesa. _"¡Cuando no, la come hombres! Manipuladora"_

-Pero que milagro, si las hermanas actuaron sin mí. –Dijo Cass con un tono divertido mientras miraba a ambos hermanos.

-Y que esperan sáquenlas a bailar. –Dijo ella apurándome a levantarme. –Disfruta tu despedida de soltera. –Me susurra con un toque travieso.

-Livi me va a matar. –Le digo a su vez yo.

-Te quiere mucho para matarte, solo te castigara un poquito, pero al menos habrás disfrutado la rebeldía aunque sea por un rato. –Me dice ella tratando de que la conversación sea solo entre nosotras.

" _¡Tiene razón!"_ Me grita la valentía desde mi interior y eso me hace dudar por un momento, esa desgraciada siempre me aconsejaba mal.

Cuando di un paso hacia adelante note como Jones se paraba al lado de mí con un porte tenso.

-Oye grandulón, dile a tu jefe que no puede negarle a su esposa bailar, no se va a fugar, solo va a bailar. –Indica Cassandra.

-Tengo órdenes. –Dice Jones con ese tono de voz grueso, mirando a Cass con sus ojos celestes.

-¿Tu nombre es Nike? –Me pregunta Nair, que parece mirar a mis guardaespaldas con curiosidad.

Veo como Kara se levanta y se va con Celim a la pista en donde una canción movida está sonando.

Yo asiento y vuelvo mi vista al hermano frente a mí. –Lo siento, soy casada. –Le digo.

-Sí, lo escuche. –Dice él con una sonrisa encantadora. –Pero solo vamos a bailar, no te pediré que te divorcies por mí, claro a menos que quieras. –Me dice encogiéndose de hombros y riéndose por lo bajo. Parecía agradable y resuelto.

Sonrío y niego. –No conoces a mi esposo, es un poco neurótico. –Le digo elevando mi voz para que pueda escucharme por sobre la música.

-Si dices un poco, debe ser mucho cierto. –Me dice él, yo me quedo en silencio y al final termino asintiendo.

Me acerco a él para hablarle más de cerca ya que la música es aun más estridente y apenas puedo oír mi propia voz. –Aun así lo amo. –Le digo y mirándolo nuevamente me disculpo silenciosamente, puesto que no voy a bailar con él, realmente no quiero ver molesto a Livi. Estuve a punto de sugerirle a Cass que bailáramos las dos juntas pero algo me retuvo en mi sitio.

-Nike. –La música era lo suficientemente alta como para no poder haberlo escuchado, pero mi cuerpo no me engañaba, ese escalofrió recorriendo toda mi piel como si sintiera una amenaza mortal tras de mi me congelo en mi sitio. _"Por favor que no haga un escándalo, que no haga un escándalo"_ rogué para mí misma.

Sentí su mano tomándome del brazo con más fuerza de la debida y haciéndome retroceder dos largos pasos lejos de Nair que parecía tan sorprendido como yo.

-¿Que hacías? –Me pregunto cerca de mi oído, no me grito pero el dolor en mi brazo y el peligro en su voz indicaban otra cosa.

-Nada malo. –Conteste al instante mirando a Cass que se veía seria ante la situación.

-Ella solo me estaba diciendo que no quería bailar. –Intervino el hermano y yo maldije mi suerte, nunca debió hablar, conocía lo suficiente a Livi.

-¡Y a ti quien mierda te invito a esta conversación! –Grito esta vez llamando la atención de algunas personas cercanas a nosotros.

-Livius tranquilízate, estas lastimando a Nike. –Intervino Cassandra molesta.

Sentí la mirada de Livi sobre mi y de un fuerte movimiento me soltó como si se deshiciera de algo molesto, trastabillé por los enormes tacones que me había hecho poner Cass y casi me caigo si no fuera porque Livi volvió a sostenerme de un rápido movimiento. –¡Puedes tener más cuidado! –Me grito nuevamente mientras me estabilizaba y volvía a soltarme.

-¡Ella es una mujer casada! –Grito nuevamente Livi a Nair.

-Lo sé, solo íbamos a bailar no pensaba seducirla. –Dice Nair tratando de sonar relajado.

-¡Mientes! –Dijo Livi con cara de energúmeno.

-Livi…

-¡Tú te callas! –Volvió a gritarme. _"¡Maldito!"_ grito mi subconsciente, ofendida.

-¡Porque rayos te comportas así! ¡No iba a hacer nada malo! ¡Lamento… lamento haber pensado en ti y en lo que podría molestarte que yo bailase con otro! ¡Lamento haberle dicho a él que no quería bailar porque a ti no te gustaría pero que a pesar de todo te amaba! ¡Lo lamento tanto! ¡Lo hubiera hecho mejor! ¡Hubiera bailado hasta que mies pies dolieran! ¡Porque te mereces partirte esa cabeza de neurótico! ¡Y la siguiente vez te juro que bailare con cada maldito hombre que se me cruce encima! Y también…

La mano de Livi sosteniéndome nuevamente me hizo callar y más aun cuando me jalo lejos de ahí sin un ápice de delicadeza.

" _¡Te va a matar!"_ Grito mi subconsciente pálido y ansioso.

-¡Suéltame! –Le exigí tironeando de su agarre, pero este apretó mas hasta podría jurar que mañana me quedaría un moretón.

Fuimos directo al baño de mujeres, cuando ingresamos a la luminosa habitación, dos mujeres que se miraban frente al espejo soltaron un grito sorprendidas ante la intrusión de un hombre. –Largo. –Dijo Livi y como si las mujeres fueran sus empleadas salieron de ahí rápidamente. Livi reviso cada uno de los cubículos verificando que no haya nadie y luego de eso me soltó en medio del lugar y cerró la puerta del baño.

-El baño no es un lindo lugar para morir. –Dije para mí misma, esperando que Livi al menos relajara su postura, pero no lo hizo, se lo veía tenso.

Se acerco a mí y yo retrocedí un paso, pero me sostuvo de las caderas y me acerco a él. –Nike ¿de verdad rechazaste a ese idiota? –Me pregunto con seriedad.

Me crispe nuevamente ante el recuerdo de la pelea. –¡Sí! Y me arrepiento. –Conteste molesta mirando a cualquier otro lugar que no sea él y todo su perfecto cuerpo.

Sentí que me soltó y me aleje dos pasos aun resentida. No lo estaba viendo, pero sabía que se estaba quitando su saco, seguramente venia directo de la oficina. Se acerco y lo coloco sobre mí, cubriendo mi espalda y mis hombros, lo mire ceñuda y el no dijo nada solo acomodo el saco cubriéndome por completo.

-Odio tu vestido. –Me dijo con una cara tan seria y real que no puedo evitar sonreír.

-A mi me encanta. –Le contesto, aunque realmente no sea cierto, era bonito, pero era muy incomodo.

-Te amo. –Me dice descolocándome, lo miro a los ojos, estaba hablando en serio. Mi respiración se acelera, estoy realmente a punto de llorar por todo, por la pelea, por rabia, por resentimiento y porque con una simple palabra me había llenado de una enorme felicidad.

-¿Tu me amas ángel? –Me pregunta acercándose a mí y rodeando mi cintura.

Asiento sin poder decir nada. –Dímelo. –Me pide apretándome más.

Siento que si abro la boca llorare, respiro un par de veces y lo miro a los ojos. –También… te amo. –Le digo, lo siento acercarse ni bien termino aquellas palabras que me habían atormentado desde siempre.

-Voy a besar a mi esposa ¿alguna objeción? –Me pregunta a tan solo unos centímetros de mi rostro, siento su aliento mentolado.

-Ninguna. –Contesto en un susurro ansioso, lo siento arremeter contra mi boca como si fuera la última vez que fuéramos a besarnos, sus manos recorren mi espalda por debajo del saco, en donde mi piel desnuda se eriza por su tacto frio, mientras chupa mi labio inferior con ahincó para luego volver a inundarse en mi boca con un jadeo ansioso, un grito desde la puerta del baño llama mi atención, pero a Livi parece no importarle en lo mas mínimo.

-¡Este es el baño de mujeres! –Indica una mujer indignada por nuestra escena.

Livi se separa de mi frustrado mirando con rabia a la mujer que nos interrumpió, y volviendo su atención a mi me dice. –Volvamos a casa ángel, realmente quiero mi luna de miel ahora –Dice jalándome nuevamente a la salida, cuando salimos del baño, y volvimos a la pista vi pasar a Bardwin con mi hermana sobre su hombro maldiciéndolo con rabia, me quede shockeada hasta que Bard miro a Livi y asintió en un silencio comprensivo para luego perderse en dirección de la salida.

Jones y los otros tres guardaespaldas se nos acercaron y después de unas indicaciones de parte de Livi que no escuche salimos por el mismo lugar que Bardwin momentos antes.

Caminamos, o más bien me arrastraron hasta donde el auto de Livi estaba estacionado, nos detuvimos justo al lado, Livi abrió la puerta del copiloto indicándome que entre, iba a hacerlo pero me detuve.

-Nike. –La voz de Kitora unos metros más atrás de nosotros me hizo voltear.

-Livi se paro delante de mi cubriéndome la vista y a su vez los guardaespaldas lo hicieron delante de nosotros, Jones se acerco a Kitora amenazadoramente y le retuvo el paso.

-Ángel metete al auto. –Me exigió Livi, estaba tan impactada al ver a mi primo que apenas pude sentir que Livi me hablaba, mas no entendí lo que había dicho.

-Nike, babasama desea hablar contigo. –Dijo Kitora mirando hacia la izquierda donde dos autos más atrás un hombre mayor le abría la puerta de atrás de un auto negro a mi abuela que caminaba en dirección a nosotros.

Livi me tomo entre sus brazos y me escondió aun más atrás de él, aunque no lograba cubrirme la vista por completo.

-¡Usted vieja loca no se va acercar a mi esposa! –Dijo Livi con un tono peligroso.

-No pienso secuestrarla como crees que lo hare, solo quiero hablarle. –Dijo mi abuela mirándome con sus ojos verdes, con una seriedad tal que no podría ni siquiera vislumbrar que pasa por su mente.

-¡Nunca! –Contesto Livi.

-Nike, te prometo que esto te va a interesar, se trata de tu madre y una carta que me envió hace mucho tiempo poco antes de morir.

 **CONTINUARA…. Realmente tenía una terrible falta de inspiración para este capítulo, sufrí mucho haciéndolo, pero ya lo termine y espero que no sea una decepción.**

 **Si aprecian aunque sea un poco que continúe la historia, les agradecería que me dejaran un review, gracias.**


	36. AVISO IMPORTANTE

**************Amane***************

 **HISTORIA CONGELADA**

 **A mis queridas lectoras, lamento tenerles que dar esta noticia, que será solo temporalmente, pero aun así es mala, yo sé que estoy siendo irresponsable al congelar Un Suspiro de Libertad.**

 **Me tomare una pausa de esta historia, este último tiempo he sentido que el apoyo para este fic ha decaído mucho y acompañado de ello también mi inspiración para crear esta historia y empatizar con los personajes, amo escribir y nunca dejare de hacerlo, pero por dos a tres meses me abstendré de escribir para este Fic, renovare fuerzas y volveré mas cargada para brindarles una hermosa historia.**

 **Créanme que NO soy de las personas que dicen que congelaran por un mes y se pierden por años, si yo me doy el plazo de dos a tres meses, significa que hablo muy en serio, y las personas que me siguen desde El sonido de la Lluvia deben saber muy bien que yo cumplo mi palabra.**

 **Livi y Nike regresaran de mi mano, así que espérenme y comprendan por favor.**

 **Muchos besos a todos ustedes.**

 **Espero que me apoyen a mi regreso.**


	37. Chapter 36

**DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece, pero la historia es totalmente mía, y cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **UN SUSPIRO DE LIBERTAD**

 **CAPITULO 36**

-¿Mi… madre? –La voz entrecortada de Nike solo podía decirme una cosa… _"Problemas"_

Casi pude sentirlo en cámara lenta, como Nike se movía en dirección a la vieja, tuve que reaccionar rápidamente, tome su brazo con más fuerza de la debida y la retuve.

-Nike, te quedaras muy quieta a mi lado. –Le ordene, esperando que mi terca esposa me hiciera caso. Mi mirada no daba para contradicciones, y supuse que ella lo noto, porque después de mirarme largos segundos asintió resignada.

Camine hasta quedar frente a frente con la mujer que trato de quitarme al ángel. –Entrégueme la carta, si es que existe por supuesto. –Dije con altanería y sarcasmo, esa mujer no se merecía menos.

-Solo se la entregare a Nike. –Había dicho ella crispándome de rabia.

-Me la entregara a mí, porque soy su esposo. –Conteste con toda la autoridad que me permitía ser dueño de Nike.

La mujer pareció molestarse, pero eso nada me importaba.

-Entonces hablemos los tres, pero quiero acercarme a mi nieta. –Propuso ella.

-No pondrá un dedo sobre ella, nunca lo permitiré. –Conteste apretando mis puños con rabia mientras veía como el hombre que la acompañaba se adelantaba un paso, tal vez en advertencia.

Mire al susodicho que miraba debes en cuando hacia donde Nike se encontraba resguardada por los guardaespaldas. _"¡Maldito!"_

-¿Cómo puedes pedirme que no toque a mi nieta? ¡Es mi derecho! –Exigio la anciana.

-¡Usted no tiene ningún derecho! ¡Usted que casi la secuestra contra su voluntad! ¡Que estuvo a punto de venderla a Marsden! –Grite con rabia, Tohara pareció sorprendida por mi conocimiento sobre Klauss.

-Yo no intente…

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Claro que no lo intento! ¡Cómo podría darle la mano en matrimonio de su nieta a un maldito psicópata que estuvo enamorado de su madre muchos años atrás! –Dije sarcásticamente mientras llevaba mis manos a mis cabellos y los despeinaba con rabia, sabiendo que lo había dicho demasiado alto y que seguramente ahora Nike se sentiría mal.

-¡El prometió hacerla feliz! ¡El es un buen hombre! Además no me separara de ella. –Se excuso la vieja a la defensiva.

-¡Es usted una vieja egoísta! –Escupí con rabia.

Tohara frunció el ceño y luego suspiro resignada. –Está bien, no tocare a Nike, pero quiero hablar con ella.

-Bien. –Dije mirando hacia Nike y dándole una mirada tranquilizadora. –Hablaremos los tres.

No me fue difícil reservar una cafetería para que pudiéramos conversar tranquilamente, porque ni en mi más estúpido momento de locura llevaría a esa anciana arpía dentro de mi casa.

-Bien, ahora estamos aquí, muéstrenos esa dichosa carta. –Exigí sentado al lado de Nike y frente a su abuela que no quitaba la vista de mi ángel, que había decidido bajar su mirada perdida en algún punto en el piso.

Tohara pareció renunciar a llamar la atención del ángel y buscando algo en su bolso, deslizo una carta algo vieja y arrugada sobre la mesa. Tome la carta entre mis manos, a pesar de que Tohara parecía ofendida y rabiosa. Le sonreí con sorna y abrí la carta.

Aquello fue mi primer error.

De ahí en adelante, mi vida se había vuelto una tortura.

¿Cómo podría continuar viviendo si lo que decía la carta resultara ser cierto?

…*************…

La carta temblaba junto a mis manos, no podía creer lo que leía, vi a Nike a mi lado, seguía con la mirada perdida aun molesta con su abuela para tomarse el tiempo de sentir curiosidad por la carta, mire esta vez a Tohara, había empezado a llorar y eso me descolocaba totalmente.

-Iraha… Yo nunca… nunca intente hablar con ella… yo no sabía nada…. es-esa carta. –Apunto hacia la hoja desteñida que tenia entre mis manos. –Yo nunca la leí hasta hace unos días… ella… yo… nunca me atreví a abrirla, estaba muy resentida, no quería saber nada de ella… si yo hubiera sabido aquello…

-¿A qué se refiere? –La voz de Nike me saco del estúpido trance en el que me había ensimismado. Nike me miro preocupada al ver las lágrimas en los ojos de su abuela y mi estado consternado.

" _mi hermoso ángel"_ mire la pálida piel de Nike y pose mi mano en su mejilla acariciándola con devoción. –Nada te alejara de mí. –Le dije con total seguridad y temor.

-¿Livi que dice la carta? –Me pregunto intentando tomarla de mis manos, esquive su mano y doble la carta y la metí al bolsillo de mi pantalón.

-Livi ¿qué pasa? –Pregunto esta vez molesta por mi actitud.

-No es nada. –Dije levantándome y tomando del brazo a Nike.

-¡Nike! –La voz de Tohara llamo la atención de mi ángel, no pude evitar el momento en el que Tohara tomo la mano de Nike entre las suyas de forma desesperada, como si le pidiera perdón, y si que debía.

-¡SUELTELA! –Le grite jalando a Nike hacia mí, Tohara se recompuso y se irguió mas recompuesta de su arrebato.

-Debes decírselo. –Me dijo ella como si supiera sobre mis intenciones de guardarme aquel secreto.

No conteste nada, la mire con rabia, mientras hacía más presión en el brazo de Nike que parecía querer deshacerse de mi agarre.

-Livi ¿explícame que está pasando? ¿¡Que decía la carta!? ¡Quiero que me digas! –Exigió ella.

No respondí, debía dejar que mi mete pensara mas calmadamente todo aquello, si se lo decía ella se pondría triste, ella se marchitaría, ella… no, no podía decírselo aun, además no había pruebas de que eso fuera cierto, la madre de Nike podía estar equivocada.

Jale a Nike lejos de ese lugar, escuche la voz de Tohara llamar a Nike pero no me detuve, llegamos hasta afuera en donde los guardaespaldas estaban atentos, abrieron la puerta del auto, logre que Nike a pesar de su berrinche entrara al auto, le coloque el cinturón y me dirigí a mi lugar, arranque el auto como si quisiera alejarme de todas las ideas, de todas las posibilidades… de todo lo que amenazara con llevarse lo que recientemente descubrí que era lo más importante en mi vida _"La única persona que me ha pertenecido"_ ella, la única a la que puedo llamar realmente mía.

-¿Livi qué te pasa? –La voz compungida y preocupada me saco de mis pensamientos, la mire sin comprender el porqué en su rostro había esa tristeza única, por un momento un flash back vino a mi mente, el rostro de mi madre antes de alejarse, antes de huir de mi.

Tome la mano de Nike y la lleve a mis labios besándola. –¿Porque estas así? –Ella parecía tan perdida.

-Nike, no me siento bien ¿podrías no preguntar nada? –Le pedí con el tono más amable que pude, bajando su mano pero sin soltarla, mientras intercalaba mi mirada entre ella y el camino.

Nike pareció pensarlo un momento y termino por asentir. –No te preguntare mas ¿pero me lo dirás cierto? –Pregunto ella.

Asentí en silencio y ella suspiro apretando mas mi mano entre la suya, estaba muy fría.

-¿Te sientes mal? –Le pregunte al ver su semblante decaído.

Ella vuelve a mirarme con esos enormes ojos verdes y me sonríe pacíficamente. –Estoy bien, es solo que hace frio. –Me explica y yo recuerdo que la temperatura había bajado considerablemente y mi ángel traía un vestido malditamente minúsculo, lo único que la protegía era mi saco y no era lo suficientemente abrigador.

-Que idiota soy, olvide poner la calefacción. –Me excuso, encendiéndola en ese instante y volviendo mi mirada al camino.

Detengo el auto.

-¿Por qué paramos aquí? –Me pregunta ella mientras mira por la ventanilla las calles desconocidas.

Me maldigo mentalmente por mi aturdimiento, ya ni siquiera sabía a dónde conducía exactamente, y si seguía así ella no tardaría en darse cuenta que algo me está agobiando. –Lo siento, estoy un poco confundido. –Vuelvo a poner aquellas excusas estúpidas, que solo mi ingenuo ángel podría creer. Ella asiente no muy segura, se que sospecha de mi, y conociendo su intrepidez a la hora de curiosear tendré que encargarme de alejarla de la verdad… _"solo por ahora ángel"_ cuando confirme que todo está bien y que nada podrá alejarla de mi ella podrá enterarse. _"¿Y si no es así?" "¡MIERDA!"_ No lo iba a permitir.

Empecé a conducir nuevamente, iríamos a descansar y al día siguiente resolvería el asunto.

….************…..

Cuando llegamos a la casa sentí a Livi sostener mi mano nuevamente como si me fuera a escapar a algún lado y no volver más, no entendía su comportamiento, solo estaba segura de algo, aquella carta era culpable de todo, y quería, no, necesitaba saber que decía, pero conociendo a mi ahora esposo, el guardaría aquella carta como si su vida dependiera de ello, porque cuando algo se posicionaba en el cerebro terco de mi neurótico Livi, nadie lograría derribar sus muros.

Subimos las escaleras a la planta de arriba, en el camino nos topamos con Neil que parecía aliviado en verme llegar en una pieza.

-Prepara algo de cenar para Nike. –Exigió Livi.

-¿Y para usted? –Pregunto Neil tornándose tan preocupado como yo, el también podía sentirlo, a Livi algo lo consternaba.

-No tengo hambre. –Contesto Livi, volviendo a jalarme en dirección a nuestra habitación.

Cuando entramos Livi se metió al baño dejándome sola. Me sentí vacía y ansiosa, comencé a quitarme la ropa con desgana, tome uno de los camisones de seda que Livi me había comprado y lo deslice por mi cuerpo, me senté sobre la cama y espere.

¿Cuánto tiempo se habría tardado Livi ahí adentro? no lo sabía, tal vez media hora o más, cuando escuche la puerta abrirse me levante. Livi traía el pelo mojado pero la ropa intacta, me sonrió, pero su sonrisa parecía guardar un enorme sentimiento de angustia, me sentí mal al instante.

-Livi… que

-Ángel ¿me amas? –Me descoloco la pregunta. _"¿Por qué estaba así?"_

-Te amo. –Conteste.

-¿Nunca me dejaras cierto? –Me volvió a preguntar.

-Nunca. –Respondí.

Sentí como se acerco hacia mí y me beso con desespero, correspondí, pero por algún motivo me sentía triste y comencé a llorar, era estúpido lo sabía, pero era como si Livi me contagiara su pena, Livi separo el beso y comenzó a besar mis lagrimas y deslizar sus besos suaves por mis mejillas, mis ojos, mi nariz y bajar hasta mi cuello en donde dejo reposar su rostro, mientras aspiraba profundamente por largos segundos.

-Yo, no puedo vivir sin ti, ángel. –Me susurro, para luego separarse de mí, al sentir el toque en la puerta.

Neil ingreso con una charola en donde reposaba un plato de comida y un vaso de agua. –La cena de Nike sama. –Contesta Neil.

Livi le indico con un ademan que lo colocara en la mesa, y Neil obedeció. –Angel, quiero que comas todo lo que te trajo Neil, yo iré a ver a Bardwin. –Me indico Livi, me dio un beso fugas y salió de ahí con prisa.

-NIke sama…

-No lo sé Neil, yo también estoy preocupada. –Conteste y Neil asintió comprendiendo.

Salió de ahí pensativo y yo mire la comida sin apetito, suspire y me dispuse a hacer lo que Livi me había pedido.

…..************…..

Abrí los ojos con pesadez, estaba cansada, es como si apenas hubiera dormido media hora, la luz del día apenas iluminaba la habitación, era un frio día de lluvia, sentía el ruido de los rayos a lo lejos, indicando la proximidad de una tormenta.

-Ángel ¿te sientes mal? –La voz de Livi me despertó por completo, quise levantarme pero descubrí que no tenía las suficientes fuerzas para hacerlo.

Vi como Livi meneaba su cabeza de un lado a otro negativamente, parecía molesto.

-Me siento cansada. –Quise decir, pero apenas me salía la voz.

-En que rayos pensabas Nike, primero sales con esa tela minúscula ayer, y luego te dejo cenando y tú te quedas dormida en el sillón con esa pijama que no te cubre nada y con este frio. –Me reprocha mientras acaricia mis mejillas, su mano estaba fría, o tal vez yo era la que estaba caliente.

-Te resfriaste. –Me lo confirma, se le ve cansado, pálido y ojeroso como si no hubiera dormido ni un poco.

-¿Tu igual estás enfermo? –Le pregunto preocupada.

El vuelve a negar. –Solo estoy preocupado por ti, iremos al hospital. –Me indica.

-Solo es un resfriado, con descanso pasara. –Digo, detesto ir al hospital.

-Ni hablar Nike. Iremos al hospital para asegurarnos que no te haya dado una neumonía –Dice con terquedad mientras se levanta y busca entre mi armario.

Suspire resignada mientras lo veía sacar prendas bastante abrigadas.

Cuando hubo terminado me ayudo a cambiarme como si fuera la cosa más delicada del mundo, en cierta forma me daba gracia, Livi era alguien muy apasionado, pero cuando me enfermaba podía ser muy delicado si se lo proponía.

-Lista. –Dijo acomodando una bufanda roja en mi cuello, y asegurándose de que traía bien puesto los guantes, mi rostro apenas y se podía ver, cubierta tanto en la cabeza como en el cuello.

-Parece que me voy de viaje al polo norte. –Me quejo apoyándome en él para levantarme.

Escuche su leve risa antes de que me levante en brazos, en otra ocasión hubiera renegado pero estaba demasiado débil para quejarme siquiera.

Bajamos a la planta baja en donde Neil me veía con un dejo de misterio extraño, como si se hubiera enterado de algo que yo no sabía, mire a Livi y lo vi fruncir el ceño mientras le indicaba a Neil que le abriera la puerta. El frio viento de afuera nos golpeo y yo me encarame mas en Livi, sentí a Neil pararse al lado nuestro y abrir un paraguas, caminamos hasta el auto y nos subimos al que normalmente conducía Neil.

Livi se sentó a mi lado en la parte de atrás y me abrazo para darme calor.

Algo raro estaba pasando y me hacía sentir preocupada, suspire mientras veía la lluvia caer por la ventanilla del auto.

…..***************…

-¿Ya despertó?

-Aun no.

-Se la ve cansada.

-Es por el sedante.

-¿Es la esposa de Livius sama?

-Al parecer. Es muy joven ¿no crees?

-Lo es… Oh mira está reaccionando.

-¿Livi? –Las voces femeninas habían hecho eco en mi cabeza y habían logrado despertarme del todo.

Cuando abrí los ojos vi a dos mujeres vestidas de blanco mirándome con una sonrisa amable. –Señora ¿ya despertó? ¿Cómo se siente? –Una de ellas se acerco a verificar mi estado.

-¿Porque estoy aquí? ¿Dónde está mi esposo? –Mi voz aun salía algo afónica.

-Usted se durmió mientras le hacían los análisis, así que su esposo nos pidió que la ayudáramos a descansar. –La sonrisa de la otra enfermera me pareció más forzada que la de la primera.

-¿Donde está él? –Volví a preguntar mirando alrededor, notando la enorme habitación en la que me encontraba.

-Está hablando con el doctor. –Respondió la primera.

En ese momento escuche la puerta abrirse.

-Nike. –La voz de mi hermana lleno la habitación.

-Kara nee, ¿tu porque…? –No entiendo porque ella está aquí. –¿¡No me digas que de verdad me dio una neumonía!? –No había otra manera de entender porque mi orgullosa hermana entraría en el hospital, a ella le gustan menos que a mí.

-No. –Me aclara ella mientras se acerca hasta la cama en la que me tienen recostada, porque si, es una enorme cama como la de un hotel, y esa habitación parecía todo menos un cuarto de hospital. Las enfermeras se despiden respetuosamente y salen aprisa del lugar.

-¿Donde está Livi? –Por algún motivo algo me decía que Kara también era consciente de algo que yo desconocía.

Kara me miro sin decir nada y entonces ocurrió algo que pocas veces he visto en mi vida, mi hermana estaba llorando.

-Que…

-No te preocupes, tu esposo está bien, el tubo que irse a su oficina, surgió algo. –Me explica ella volviendo a su postura seria aunque aun así sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas contenidas.

-Dímelo por favor. –Le pido, también me surgieron ganas de llorar. –Dime… eso que todo mundo sabe menos yo. –Mi voz se entrecorto.

Kara se levanta y da una larga caminata por la habitación, cuando siento que ya ha vuelto a tomar los estribos de sí misma vuelve a sentarse a mi lado.

-Nike, estas embarazada.

-¿¡QUE!? –Mi pulso se acelero y mi respiración se corto. _"¡Debe ser una broma!"_

Pero no, la mirada de mi hermana me decía que todo era real.

" _¿Y ahora que iba a hacer?"_

" _¿Y porque mi hermana parece tan abatida y preocupada?"_

 **CONTINUARA… ¿Tal vez alguien ya se dio cuenta? Bueno, me costó un montón ¡montón! Llegar a este punto.**

 **Cuando yo pensé en este fic, lo primero que me vino a la mente fue el final, y para llegar a ese final debía tejer una telaraña que particularmente me estaba enredando la cabeza, así que sean pacientes con el misterio y todo eso, aunque quien sabe y algunos ya lo dedujeron.**

 **Como prometí anteriormente, tarde tres meses antes de volver a publicar (Yo no prometo en vano) Pues bueno, he vuelto, espero terminar pronto este fic, les cuento que me ha surgido una idea para un nuevo fic de soredemo después de ver las ultimas actualizaciones del manga, (en realidad escribí un capitulo) pero no se aun si debería publicarlo, todavía es una idea muy verde.**

 **Pues eso es todo, creo. Mis saludos a las personas que me han escrito y que se acordaron de este fic. Espero leer sus reviews, y si no pues ni modo.**


	38. Chapter 38

**DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece, pero la historia es totalmente mía, y cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **UN SUSPIRO DE LIBERTAD**

 **CAPITULO 37**

Pronostico del clima, una semana entera de lluvias y tormentas fuertes.

Pronostico sentimental, una semana entera de lágrimas, rabietas y desesperaciones fuertes.

Mire por milésima vez la puerta de nuestra habitación, Livi no había regresado desde el día en el que me entere de mi embarazo. _"¿Había huido?" "¿No quería hijos?" "¡Genial! ¡Yo tampoco los quería aun!"_ pero ahí estaba yo sentada junto a la ventana mirando hacia la puerta esperándolo, mientras acariciaba mi vientre plano ya por costumbre.

Mis locas y adolescentes ganas de salir y brincar de lado en lado por el mundo como una maldita hippi adoradora de tofu se fueron al caño desde que mi neurótico me había abandonado para irse a quien sabe donde con quien sabe quién.

Las lagrimas llenaron mis ojos rojos de nuevo mientras levantaba mis piernas flacas y las abrazaba con mis brazos hundiendo mi cabeza en mis rodillas. Si, había bajado de peso considerablemente, no era mi culpa al 100%, _"a Livi junior parecía no agradarle la comida de Neil, era caprichoso como su padre"_ ese pensamiento me entristeció aun mas.

Tome el celular que reposaba en una mesita al lado del sillón y volví a marcar el numero de Livi, obteniendo nuevamente la misma respuesta… _"El numero al que intenta llamar…" "¡Maldita sea la contestadora!"_

Recorrí la lista de contactos del celular, que realmente no eran muchos, de hecho, solo tenía a Livi, Kara, Neil, y Cass _"Que vida social más mediocre… tu esposo, tu hermana, tu mayordomo y tu única amiga"_ suspire ante lo último, me detuve en el numero de Cass y pidiendo internamente que conteste la llame, pero sucedió lo mismo.

No quería pensar mal, realmente no quería hacerlo, pero ambos habían desaparecido por completo y Kara nee se había perdido dos días enteros en la que no la veía. Mi única compañía era Neil que me traía el alimento que Livi junior me obligaba a expulsar.

Aun no comprendía el porqué de mi estado actual, yo me había cuidado, había tomado las pastillas después de la enorme falsa alarma de embarazo de la última vez. Suspire mientras me levantaba del sillón con las pocas ganas que mi cuerpo depresivo me permitía. Camine hasta el velador y abrí el cajón, saque las pastillas anticonceptivas y las mire detenidamente, volví a mi asiento con ellas, tome mi celular y puse en el buscador _"pastillas anticonceptivas"_ me aparecieron variadas imágenes, pero ninguna se parecía a la que yo tenía en mis manos, no quería pensar algo que no era, pero era muy tarde, las ideas se agolpaban en mi cabeza.

Me levante apretando las dichosas pastillas entre mis manos, casi corrí hasta el armario buscando alguna chaqueta que ponerme, me puse una abrigada color negro, mis pantalones de estar en casa del mismo color me dieron una apariencia un poco sport, metí las pastillas al bolsillo de la chaqueta y salí de mi habitación después de una semana.

-¿Nike sama? –La voz sorprendida de Neil me recordó que no estaba sola, y que tenia a mi guardián vigilándome y unos cuantos guardaespaldas rodeando la casa.

-¡Neil! Yo… yo necesito ir a mi antigua casa. –Le pedí, tratando de parecer firme.

Neil me miro con desconfianza, parecía que estaba en su naturaleza hacerlo. –Livius sama dijo que…

-Lo sé Neil, es solo que en mi casa están mis cosas de cuando era una bebé, y quisiera tenerlas aquí conmigo, tal vez mi bebé pueda usar algo de ello si es niña. –Dije acariciando mi vientre, al instante una mirada tranquila y algo apenada de Neil me indico que algo sabía.

-Está bien, pero debo decírselo a Livius sama. –Me indico sacando su celular.

-Ni lo intentes Neil, está apagado. –Conteste, el pareció turbarse y luego asintió. Listo, lo había confirmado, Neil si se comunicaba con Livi, solo a mi no me respondía las llamadas, quería llorar nuevamente, cielos que quería llorar, pero no lo haría.

-¿Entonces vamos? Solo será máximo una hora. –Dije terminando de bajar las escaleras.

Neil asintió acercándose a mí para ayudarme a bajar las escaleras. –Estoy bien, estoy embarazada no soy una invalida. –Refunfuñe, desde que me entere de la noticia sentía que Neil me trataba como si fuera cristal.

Neil no contesto y tampoco se alejo de mí, me ayudo a bajar los escalones aun con mis rabietas y me llevo hasta el auto abriendo un paraguas para que no me mojara en el proceso. Partimos de la casa seguido de dos autos mas, que seguramente serian de mis atormentados guardaespaldas.

Treinta minutos después ya me encontraba al frente de mi casa, pero Neil no me dejo bajar hasta qu - _"así bautice a dos de mis callados guardaespaldas, hechos los hombres de negro, que nunca me decían sus nombres"-_ hubieran registrado la casa previamente.

Cuando quise entrar note a Neil siguiendo mis pasos sin perderme de vista. –Quisiera entrar sola. –Pedí mirando seriamente a Neil al que no pareció agradarle la idea, pero al ver lo firme que me había puesto acepto.

-No tardare. –Dije de forma escueta mientras caminaba con cuidado notando como mi antiguo hogar estaba lleno de polvo y de los resquicios del ataque de mi abuela, hubiera querido quedarme a contemplar mis viejos recuerdos pero tenía un plan que seguir.

Subí las escaleras y me interne en la habitación de Kara que quedaba al frente de la mía, su ventana daba al otro lado de la casa en donde se alzaba a poca distancia un departamentito. Abrí la ventana y saque casi medio cuerpo. –¡Hitomi! –Dije en voz un poco alta, pero no lo suficiente como para que Neil abajo me escuche.

Una cabeza castaña se asomo a la ventana con cara de sorpresa. –¡¿Nike?! ¿¡Por dios santo mujer donde te habías perdido!? –Parecía alegre de verme, sonreí un poco al ver una cara conocida.

-¿Como estas? –Le pregunte con amabilidad, a pesar de que no tenía tiempo que perder.

-¡Pues estas hablando frente a frente con una doctora! –Dijo con orgullo, me alegre por ella, aunque era mayor que yo con algunos años, siempre fue una buena amiga, además que era muy inteligente. –Y ni te imaginas… ¡estoy trabajando en uno de los hospitales Ifrikia! ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! Siempre fue mi sueño. –Sus ojos parecían brillar de la emoción. –¿Y tu como estas? Te ves… ¡terrible! –Sonreí, siempre tan sincera.

-Bueno, estuve un poco enferma. –Sonreí. –Pero realmente vine por un motivo, y me gustaría que me ayudes. –Le pedí, ella pareció entender y asintió más seria.

-¿Puedes mirar esto y decirme que es? –Le lance las pastillas y ella las atrapo al instante y las observo detenidamente.

-Pues por el frasco yo diría que son pastillas anticonceptivas, pero realmente no lo son… estas son vitaminas. ¿Quién te vendió esto? Puedes demandarlos sabes. –Me quede en blanco y tal vez físicamente también, porque escuche la voz de Hitomi llamarme.

-¿Estás bien? De pronto palideciste…

-Estoy bien. –Conteste escuetamente.

-No me digas que… ¡¿Estas embarazada?! –Hitomi parecía sorprendida.

Asentí mecánicamente. –Oh. -Contesto ella sin saber que mas decir.

-¿Nike sama? –La voz de Neil desde el saloncito me despertó del shock.

-Debo irme, me están esperando. –Le dije a Hitomi que parecía ahora tener cara de preocupación.

-¡Espera Nike! –Me llamo justo cuando me di la vuelta. –No sé nada de ustedes desde hace mucho, incluso Kara desapareció.

-Dame tu número. –Le pedí rápidamente, cuando sentí a Neil subir las escaleras, Hitomi vio la desesperación en mi voz así que rápidamente me dicto su número que yo anote velozmente en mi celular. –Te llamare. –Le dije mientras me despedía con la mano y cerraba las cortinas de la ventana justo cuando Neil ingresaba por la puerta.

-¿Hablaba con alguien Nike sama? –Ahí estaba de nuevo, al parecer mi neurótico contagio un poco a Neil que me sobreprotegía peor que un perro guardián.

-Con nadie. –Conteste haciéndome la desentendida y alejándome de la ventana un poco para no levantar sospechas, pero antes de que pudiera pensar vi a Neil acercarse a la ventana y abrir las cortinas.

-¡AHHH! ¡PERVERTIDO! –Escuche el grito de Hitomi que no traía blusa, Neil enrojeció e intento cerrar las cortinas, vi como Hitomi me guiñaba un ojo justo antes de ello, sonreí un poco y salí de ahí dispuesta a irme, tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar y muchas personas a quien maldecir.

…*************….

Sentada nuevamente en aquel sillón mirando como zombi hacia la puerta, esperando, ideando toda una serie de escenas en donde veía ingresar a Livi y yo lo golpeaba con lo primero que tuviera al alcance por lo que estaba segura había hecho. Y por eso mismo a mi alrededor se encontraban estratégicamente puestas varias cosas que causarían mucho dolor, como aquel bate de beisbol que encontré en la sala de juegos, o el palo ese que se usa en el billar que Livi tiene en una de sus habitaciones muy al estilo de Cristian Grey.

" _Ya verás cuando entres por esa puerta… te voy a golpear hasta cansarme… y luego voy a abusar de ti"_ definitivamente aquella última idea no iba a ser del desagrado de Livi, pero se valía fantasear un poco.

-¿¡Esto es lo que me estabas ocultando idiota!? ¿¡Que manipulaste mis pastillas!? ¡Maldito neurótico sinsentido! ¡Me embarazaste desgraciado! ¡Si no fuera porque también es mi hijo le pondría el nombre más ridículo de la tierra sola para vengarme de ti! –No podía evitar gruñir y alzar la voz todo lo que quisiera, porque después de todo estaba sola, había visto a Neil salir y dejarme como siempre encerrada, aunque realmente nunca se iba más de veinte minutos, al parecer cualquier cosa me podría pasar en ese tiempo _"¡JA! ¡SOBREPROTECTORES DESGRACIADOS!"_

Escuche pasos subiendo hacia mi habitación, lo bueno de estar sola en esa casa, era que podía saber exactamente cuando alguien venia a verme.

" _Es Livi…"_ podía ser él, Neil se había ido hace poco así que solo podía ser Livi, mi corazón se acelero y empecé a recrear lo que diría nuevamente y como lo golpearía.

La puerta se abrió y yo me levante de mi silla enojada y estúpidamente feliz.

-Li… -Las palabras se atascaron en mi garganta, ahí frente a mi estaba la persona que menos esperaba y quería ver.

-¿Esperabas a mi hijo? –La voz que aunque era tranquila me causo escalofríos y me hizo retroceder un paso atrás, instintivamente lleve una mano a mi vientre. _"Si… estúpida, delata tu estado por tu propia cuenta"_ mi subconsciente que hasta ahora se había mantenido en huelga de voz se hizo presente.

-Yo…

-No hace falta que digas nada. –Contesto el papá de Livi entrando a mi habitación y cerrando con llave a su entrada.

Tome mi celular a velocidad luz dispuesta a marcar el número de Neil para gritarle _"¡AUXILIO! ¡MI SUEGRO ESTA AQUÍ!"_ o algo parecido, seguramente después de eso me ganaría mas su odio, pero que mas daba, era la esposa de un demonio y mi suegro era el diablo, ya debería estar acostumbrada.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera presionar el botón de llamar, sentí un empujón que me hizo tropezar con el sillón de atrás y resbalar torpemente contra la mesita tumbando en el proceso la lámpara de cristal, caí sobre el vidrio roto y me encogí protegiendo mi vientre.

-Que torpe eres. –Dijo él mientras apagaba mi celular y lo tiraba lejos, mirándome despectivamente parado a mi lado, como si no sintiera ni pizca de remordimiento por empujarme logrando que me cayera.

-¡Usted…! –Estaba segura que lo iba a maldecir, no me importaba que fuera la encarnación del mal, pero vi caer sobre mi regazo un sobre amarillo.

Me levante con cuidado de no cortarme con el vidrio, y ya parada frente a mi malvado suegro abrí el sobre.

-Es un pasaje en avión a Canadá, tienes una casa a tu nombre allá, ahí está toda la información, además tienes una beca de estudio en la mejor universidad de ahí. –Mire los papeles estupefacta.

-¿Me quiere mandar lejos de Livi? –Pregunte de pronto.

-Además tienes una cuenta bancaria con el suficiente dinero para vivir cómodamente toda tu vida.

-¡ESCUCHEME! –Grite. –¡No me voy a ir! ¡Si su plan es que me aleje de Livi no lo hare! –Sentencie tirando los papeles al piso.

El sonrió, y por algún motivo aquello no me gusto nada.

-Créeme te querrás ir. –Dijo mirándome como si previera algo.

Después de eso camino con el mismo paso que demandaba respeto y salió de la habitación, sentí un bajón de presión que me mando nuevamente al suelo.

-Casi muero… -Susurre para mí misma acompasando mi respiración, hasta que me di cuenta que había vuelto a caer sobre el vidrio. –¡Genial! Neil me va a matar. –Me levante viendo que tenia uno que otro pequeño corte y uno que sangraba más que el otro en la pierna, fui directo al baño para desinfectar la herida y cubrirla con una venda para que a Neil no se le vaya el alma cuando me vea.

Salí de la habitación dispuesta a plantarme en mi sillón de ermitaña, pero lo vi, ahí parado en medio de nuestra habitación, estaba desalineado, ojeroso y parecía haber perdido peso al igual que yo, no pude golpearlo con el bate como habría querido.

-Porque… -Mi voz salió entrecortada mientras el llanto me invadía como si fuera una pequeña niña a la que le han perdido en el mercado. _"¡Es traumático!"_

Su mirada parecía cargar una culpa enorme _"¡Me alegro!"_ –Me dejaste… ¡te fuiste! –Grite con renovadas fuerzas mientras me acercaba al bate esta vez dispuesta a cumplir mi venganza.

-Nike. –Se paro frente a mí reteniéndome con sus brazos y haciéndome perder en su aroma fresco y en su amplio y masculino pecho _"¡Maldición!"_

-Perdóname ángel. –Me pidió él, hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello y acariciando mis cabellos.

-¡¿Dónde estabas?! –Le exigí una respuesta.

El se separo de mí viéndome como si no lo hubiera hecho en muchos años. –Estaba en la oficina.

" _¡Mentira!" "¡Miente!"_ –¿¡Y porque no regresabas a dormir!? ¡Sabía que me ibas a dejar sola en algún momento! ¡Pero lo sé todo! ¡Todo! –Su cara palideció y se alejo de mí como si le hubiera dicho que su empresa quedo en la quiebra y su padre se hubiera vuelto un humano decente.

-¡No pongas esa cara! ¡Tú me engañaste! ¡Porque no me dijiste algo como eso! Algo que me concierne! ¡Es mi cuerpo! ¡Tenía derecho a saberlo! –Su rostro era un poema de desconcierto.

-¿Quien te dijo? –Pregunto tornándose molesto.

-¡Yo lo averigüe sola! –Conteste cruzándome de brazos.

-¡Imposible! ¡Alguien debió decirte! ¿¡Fue tu hermana!? ¿¡O la bruja de Cassandra!? ¿¡Fue Bard!? ¿¡Quien fue maldita sea!? –Estaba furioso.

-¿¡Todos ellos lo sabían!? ¿¡Porque!? –Pregunto alterada ante sus gritos.

Pareció mirarme de una forma extraña.

-¿¡Como es que todos sabían de tus planes de cambiar mis pastillas anticonceptivas por suplementos!? ¡Ahora por tu culpa! ¡Por tu culpa! Alégrate porque no solo es tuyo, es mío y a pesar de todo lo quiero. –Digo acariciando mi vientre ante su rostro consternado.

-¡No tendrás ese bebé! –Aquello fue una puñalada en mi corazón, su mirada, esa azulada mirada me indicaba que no era una broma, estaba hablando en serio.

 **CONTINUARA…**


	39. Chapter 39

**DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece, pero la historia es totalmente mía, y cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **UN SUSPIRO DE LIBERTAD**

 **CAPITULO 38**

La vi alejarse de mí como si de pronto estuviera delante de un monstruo, no estaba lejos de la verdad, pero era un monstruo que la amaba más que a su vida, a ella, a mi hermosa mujer.

-Eres muy joven Nike, podremos tener todos los bebés que quieras después. –Le explique, pero su rostro consternado solo me indicaba que la estaba perdiendo.

-Ángel… -Ella se alejo de mi tacto como si fuera a quemarla.

-¡No me toques! –Parecía ofendida y triste, pero era lo mejor, ella no podía tener a ese bebé.

-Nike no me obligues a…

-¿¡A que!? ¿¡Que vas a hacer si me rehusó!? –Había despertado en ella aquella fiera que era capaz de proteger a sus seres queridos con uñas y dientes, y yo en este momento me había convertido en la amenaza.

-Nike hablemos. –Le pedí de forma condescendiente, la cabeza me dolía un horror, después de tres días de pasármela alcoholizado y otros cuatro buscando una solución.

-¿¡De que quieres hablar!? ¿¡De cómo quieres matar a tu hijo, solo porque si!? ¿¡Te proponías embarazarme para que!? ¡¿Para qué ahora no quieras hijos y quieras desecharlos?! ¡Porque si es así, prefiero no estorbarte más, me iré y no te molestare!

-¡TE VAS Y UNA MIERDA! ¡NO IRAS A NINGUN LADO LEJOS DE MI VISTA! –Estaba alterado, me habían sacado de quicio aquellas palabras, sus amenazas de dejarme me enloquecían.

Nike levanto el rostro de forma digna. –¡Si no quieres a este bebé, no me quieres a mí!

-¡CALLATE! ¡TU NO ENTIENDES NADA! –Grite nuevamente mientras restregaba mi cabello con rabia.

-Explícame entonces. –Me pidió ella, su voz parecía mas apacible y terriblemente triste, me estaba torturando.

Me senté derrotado sobre la esquina de la cama y cerré los ojos mientras removía el cabello que me caía por el rostro.

-Te ha crecido la barba. –Me indica ella, siento su tacto sobre mi rostro, abro mis ojos y la veo sentada al lado mío, sus ojos verdes parecen brillar por las lágrimas contenidas, una pequeña sonrisa aparece en su rostro, una sonrisa que me ruega silenciosamente retractarme de mis palabras anteriores.

-Hazlo por mí. –Le pido a ella, tenía que aceptar, rogaba por que lo hiciera, no quería tomar medidas drásticas, no quería lastimarla.

Nike no pudo contener mas las lagrimas y las dejo caer libremente. Negó con la cabeza. –No me pidas eso. –Susurro.

-Por favor. –Pedí nuevamente.

Nike soltó un pequeño alarido de pena. –No puedo, es algo tuyo, algo que aunque no esperaba me regalaste, y ya lo quiero, es mío, es nuestro. –Sollozo y se me partió el alma.

Quería abrazarla, quería besarla, y decirle que dejara de llorar, en otras circunstancias hubiera sido completamente dichoso con aquellas palabras, porque después de todo ella tenia razón, yo era el culpable de su estado, yo le había ordenado a Neil que cambie las pastillas de Nike, _¿Por qué?_ Porque simplemente era un idiota neurótico que quería asegurarse el tenerla para siempre, aquel pensamiento estúpido de que ella no me dejaría si había un hijo que nos unía era la mayor idiotez que se me había ocurrido, porque era justamente eso lo que se posaba como un muro entre los dos en estos momentos.

-Nike, no me obligues…

La sentí alejarse como si aquellas palabras fueran una condena a muerte, eleve mi rostro hacia ella, estaba a varios metros de mi, tenía el ceño fruncido y sus ojos delataban preocupación, la conocía perfectamente, se sentía amenazada, y tenía motivos.

Me levante y camine hacia ella, la llevaría al hospital y ellos se encargarían de deshacerse de nuestro obstáculo.

-¡No te acerques! –Estaba asustada y se cubría su vientre con temor, me odiaba a mí mismo, pero la amaba más a ella.

La tome con fuerza y ella se sacudió como si mi tacto quemara.

-¡Me iré, por favor! ¡Si no quieres un hijo me iré lejos y no volveré! –Estaba suplicando, mi ángel suplicaba, mientras mi rabia crecía, la abrace con fuerza, ella se resistía pero no la dejaría, hundí mi rostro en su cuello y sin poder evitarlo las lagrimas inundaron mis ojos, lagrimas de culpa por ella, de odio y repudio por mí, si no fuera porque ella era mi todo hubiera preferido morir.

Escuche el barullo de las pisadas subir las gradas, no esperaba a nadie, limpie como pude los resquicios del llanto de culpa que me había desbordado y me separe de Nike que parecía estar tensa y desconcertada, me miraba como si no supiera que pensar de mi.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y una molesta hermana de Nike entro con paso decidido, seguida por Bardwin.

-Nike, debemos hablar –La pequeña bruja me miro desconfiada. –A solas. –Pidió la arpía. Debía evitarlo a toda costa, si ella hablaba con Nike le contaría todo, y si eso sucedía… conocía perfectamente a mi ángel.

-En estos momentos no puede. –Contradije yo caminando hasta detenerme delante de Nike.

-Livi por favor. –Pidió Bardwin, el maldito traidor que estaba tan colado por la arpía que hacia lo que ella quería.

-No se metan, Nike es mi mujer y…

-Kara nee hablemos. –Nike detrás de mi me había hecho a un lado para salir en dirección a su hermana la arpía.

Mis reflejos actuaron por mí mismo, justo cuando Nike pasaba por mi lado la tome del brazo tan fuerte que juro que escuche un quejido de su parte, la aparte un metro hacia atrás y me encamine hacia Kara, siendo retenido por Bardwin que pareció darse cuenta de mi cambio de actitud, me conocía bien, cuando alguien amenazaba algo mío no tenia control. Lo empuje con fuerza en dirección a la puerta que para mi buena suerte no estaba tan lejos, después de todo Bardwin era tan alto como yo.

-¡Livi detente! –El rostro furioso de mi tío solo me dio más ánimo para sacarlo a como fuera lugar de ahí, casi como una aparición vi a Neil ingresando. –¡Neil saca a Bardwin de aquí y también a la hermana de Nike! –Ordene encarándolo.

Neil pareció dudar un poco pero me ayudo a sacarlos de la habitación, aunque no pude volver a ingresar porque la arpía me tomo del brazo y me jalo junto a ellos.

Me deshice del agarre y cerrando la puerta con la llave que le arrebate a Neil deje al ángel encerrada, no la escuche gritar, renegar, ni maldecir, y eso ya de por si era muy extraño. Baje las escaleras a la planta baja seguido por mi pesadilla de cuñada y por el maldito de Bardwin.

-¡Debes decírselo! –La voz fastidiosa de Kara volvió a lograr darme dolor de cabeza, la había tenido que escuchar gritándome todos aquellos días, a excepción claro de los días en los que estuve tan alcoholizado que no podía diferenciar entre una mujer y un poste de luz.

-¡No se lo diré! ¡Se como reaccionara! ¡Y tú también lo sabes! Y aun así le dijiste que estaba emba… que estaba… ¡maldita sea! ¡Porque mierdas le dijiste! ¡Si no lo hubieras hecho en este momento todo sería más fácil!

-¡Porque ella tenía que saberlo! –Grito ella, se veía desesperada y quebrada, Bardwin mas atrás no parecía decir nada, por una puta vez en la vida decidía no decir nada.

-¿¡Quieres que tu hermana muera!? ¡Porque eso es lo que lograras si sigues haciendo estupideces! –Le grite alterado, _"¿¡porque nadie comprendía mi punto!?"_

Kara bajo el rostro frustrada, al parecer si podía comprenderme aunque sea un poco. –Convence a tu hermana. –Le pedí, casi implore, estaba desesperado.

Ella dejo escapar una solitaria lágrima que se le escapo, la limpio rápidamente y negó con la cabeza. –De verdad no puedo, ella nunca me lo perdonaría, ni a ti, ni a mí, ella se parece a mi madre. –Sonrió con tristeza, eso me descoloco mas, no quería que se parecieran, no quería nada, solo a ella.

No pude evitar recordar aquella maldita carta.

 **FLASH BACK**

Tohara pareció renunciar a llamar la atención del ángel y buscando algo en su bolso, deslizo una carta algo vieja y arrugada sobre la mesa. Tome la carta entre mis manos, a pesar de que Tohara parecía ofendida y rabiosa. Le sonreí con sorna y abrí la carta.

" _Madre, ¿como estas? Sé que no deseas volverme a ver y se perfectamente que sientes que te he traicionado por huir con él, pero créeme madre que si no lo hacía me hubiera traicionado a mí misma, puesto que yo lo amo._

 _No sé si sabes, pero tengo dos hijas, la mayor se llama Kara, tiene ocho años, saco los rasgos de nuestra familia, es muy inteligente y tiene un carácter muy fuerte, se parece mucho a ti._

 _La menor se llama Nike tiene tres años y es como ver una fotografía mía de cuando era pequeña, te sorprenderías mucho, ella es muy parecida a mí, es muy dulce y curiosa._

 _Hemos sido muy felices madre, no me arrepiento de nada, solo espero que alguna vez me perdones._

 _Sé que tal vez no tengo derecho de pedirte nada, pero por todo el cariño que alguna vez tuviste por mí, por ser tu única hija, te pido que cuides de mis hijas, ellas necesitaran mucho cuidado para que no les suceda lo mismo que a mi… madre… estoy enferma, yo… voy a morirme._

 _Mi esposo no sabe de esto, mi enfermedad no tiene cura, al parecer es algo genético y yo soy la primera portadora, al menos eso es lo que creo, tengo miedo, para vivir un poco mas debo seguir un tratamiento que es muy costoso y en estos momentos mi familia no puede costearse aquello, trate, realmente intente pedir tu ayuda, deje mi dignidad de lado, porque deseo ver a mi hijas crecer, me prohibiste la entrada a la mansión familiar, aunque tal vez te enteres de mi situación cuando termines de leer esta carta, no sé si me ayudaras, pero al menos me gustaría que velaras por mis hijas, por tus nietas, ellas no tienen la culpa de nada. Ayúdalas por favor._

 _Te amo mamá."_

Aquello fue mi primer error.

De ahí en adelante, mi vida se había vuelto una tortura.

¿Cómo podría continuar viviendo si lo que decía la carta resultara ser cierto?

 **FIN DE FLASH BACK**

-¿¡Todo esto porque no te perdonara!? ¿¡Es enserio!? ¡ES LA VIDA DE NIKE! –Grite colérico.

-¡Livi basta! –Me retuvo Bardwin cuando me acerque hacia Kara con rabia, quería hacerla entrar en razón.

-¡Maldita sea Bard! ¿¡Tú que harías si estuvieras en mi situación!? Qué pasaría si la que esta enferme fuera _"tu pequeña"_ como la sueles llamar. –Escupí aquellas palabras con rabia, estaba harto, harto de ser el único desgraciado egoísta.

-¡No digas eso! –Me contesto él, estaba indeciso, lo sabía.

-¡Claro! ¡Como tu pequeña salió limpia en los análisis que le hicieron! ¡Pero mi mujer no! ¡Ella está ahí arriba, se está muriendo cada día y todos piensan en el feto no nacido! ¡No voy a renunciar a Nike por nadie! –Grite alterado aunque realmente me dolían mis propias palabras.

-¡Si no estuviera embarazada… si no estuviera embarazada maldición! –La ira me pudo más y comencé a patear el sofá de la sala como un poseso. –Es mi culpa. –Me derrumbe ante mi realidad, las piernas ya no podían sostenerme, la vida pesaba y respirar costaba. _"mi hijo…"_

Veía que me miraban con lastima, los odiaba, odiaba a todos.

…***********…..

Estaba en el pasillo que daba a las escaleras, apoyada en la fría pared tratando de tranquilizar mi aterrado corazón, mis piernas no dieron más y me deslice muy despacio hasta terminar sentada en el piso con mis rodillas muy juntas. _"¿Voy a morirme?"_ ese pensamiento resonó en mi mente en un eco vacio, no había nadie que me responda, porque simplemente mi mente estaba en blanco.

Había escuchado todo por completo, desde un principio algo me dijo que no debía salir de la habitación, pero cuando escuche los pasos alejarse saque la llave que había copiado de Neil y abrí la puerta dispuesta a encarar a Livi, cuando lo escuche todo.

Toque mi vientre, sentía nauseas.

Por extraño que parecía no derrame ni una sola lagrima, era como si estuviera en shock. –¿Que será de Livi junior? –Susurre muy despacito y ahí sentí el golpe emocional.

Me cubrí los labios con ambas manos mientras las lágrimas salían a empujones de mis ojos. Me dolía respirar, estaba mareada, eleve la mirada y vi a alguien parado a tan solo dos metros de distancia.

-Nike sama. –Neil me veía apenado. _"Él lo sabe todo"_

-¿Lo… lo sabías todo verdad? –Pregunte con la voz entrecortada, mis labios temblaban junto con todo mi cuerpo, intente levantarme muy despacito, sosteniéndome del muro para no derrumbarme ahí mismo.

El asintió.

-No… no le digas a Livi que lo sé... por favor… por favor. –Le pedí, casi le suplique, no quería ver el rostro de Livi al enterarse de que lo sabía. Neil parecía dudar, me miraba con una especie de suplica, al parecer odiaba guardarle secretos a su jefe. –Por favor, me la debes… me la debes Neil –Suplique con los ojos aguados, mientras me acercaba a él derrumbándome, cayendo con fuerza sobre mis rodillas, justo frente a él, sentí su cuerpo tensarse ante mi caída, antes de que pudiera reaccionar y levantarme me abrace a sus piernas aun en el suelo. –No le digas, no se lo digas. –Volví a pedirle mientras lloraba mojando el final de su pantalón de tela con mis lágrimas.

Sentí como me separo de él y me ayudo a levantarme, ya no era consciente de lo que había hecho, solo sabía que de pronto hacia mucho frio y me sentía sola y miserable. –No diré nada. –Contesto él en un tono resignado. No reaccione al instante, las palabras resonaron en mi mente por largo tiempo, hasta que asentí mecánicamente.

-Gracias. –Dije en un hilo de voz tan débil que dude que lo hubiera escuchado, pero lo hizo, me sostuvo lo mejor que pudo cuidando de mi equilibrio y con su ayuda llegue hasta mi habitación, me senté en mi sillón de siempre y me encogí ahí.

-Livius sama solo desea lo mejor para usted. –Me dijo él, asentí de forma vacía y lo mire a los ojos esperando leer algo en ellos, algo que me dijera que todo era una broma, o un mal sueño, pero solo pude ver pena y lastima.

-Déjame sola por favor. –Le pedí, él asintió apenado y se retiro cerrando con llave la habitación, se lo agradecí en silencio, puesto que si no Livi se daría cuenta que había salido y sospecharía que se algo.

Hundí mi cabeza en mis rodillas y llore, llore como si fuera el último día de mi vida.

Después de largos minutos levante mi rostro escondido tras una maraña de pelo y me limpie las lágrimas del rostro. Vi mi celular en la cama, fui por él y me volví a sentar en mi sofá, busque un número de forma rápida y marque rápidamente.

-¿Hola? –La voz juvenil y risueña de Hitomi me respondió.

-Hitomi, necesito tu ayuda. –Le pedí.

-¡¿A quién debo matar?! –Contesto ella.

-¿Trabajas en el hospital Ifrikia cierto? necesito la información clínica de alguien. –Le pedí con seriedad, si iba a morir al menos quería saber exactamente de qué, y porque era necesario que no estuviera embarazada.

-¿A quién? –Pregunto ella, tenía un tono de voz más serio que agradecí.

-A mí.

…..***************…...

Subí los escalones al piso de arriba, como si mis pies fueran plomo, me sentía abatido y no sabía si el peso que sentía en mi espalda era por la culpa y decepción que sentía por mí mismo, o por todas las responsabilidades que tenia encima. Una ráfaga fugas de un pensamiento pasado paso por mi mente, aquella en donde mi padre me decía que sufriría si seguía con ella, y como había tenido razón el maldito, pero aun con aquel pensamiento no concebía mi vida sin ella… era masoquismo puro.

Camine por los pasillos que sentía tan largos y desconocidos como un laberinto, me detuve justo frente a la puerta de mi habitación donde sabía que me esperaba ella, y sabía exactamente como me recibiría, con aquel odio en su mirada, con aquel temor.

Abrí la puerta y esta se deslizo con un pequeño chirrido. –¿Ángel? –Pregunte al ver la habitación en completa oscuridad, aun así pude verla, el reflejo de la luna me mostraba su presencia, sentada en aquel sillón con sus manos enroscadas en sus rodillas, me estaba mirando, no lo podía ver a ciencia cierta pero lo sentía. Prendí la luz al instante y la vi mirarme concentrada, no lo hacía con odio, ni con miedo, pero tampoco había amor ni felicidad en su rostro.

-¿Estás bien ángel? –Pregunte acercándome poco a poco, como si tanteara el terreno, esperando ver en cualquier momento el pánico en sus pupilas.

-Te estaba esperando. –Contesto ella, dejando caer sus pies con delicadeza en el suelo alfombrado, me detuve, ella parecía convencida de algo que yo no entendía o no conocía.

-Si es por lo de antes…

Ella meneo la cabeza y se acerco a mí, estaba un poco mas pálida y delgada de lo normal, pero seguía viéndose hermosa, su camisón blanco y largo revoloteo un poco por el viento helado que se colaba por la ventana. Aquel era mi precioso ángel, como si nunca hubiera ocurrido nada malo.

Cuando la tuve a menos de un paso de mi mirándome con aquella ternura de antes, me descoloque, sentí sus brazos rodear mi cuello y acercarme a ella, no me haría de rogar, la deseaba tanto como al principio, acerco sus labios hacia mí, y yo no pude resistirme, la bese, me hundí en su boca y saboree la gloria una vez más, ella separo sus labios para mí y yo me sentí libre de sentir el sabor de ellos, ella se levanto en puntas para acercarse más a mí y yo la sostuve de la cintura, sentí su entrega, casi tuve que sostenerla cuando se arqueo hacia atrás, la hice retroceder hasta la cama y la recosté con cuidado, quería estar dentro de ella, pero en mi mente estaba la señal de precaución, ella era tan frágil y tan delicada para mí que no me arriesgaría a ser demasiado brusco.

-Apaga la luz. –Me pidió en un susurro apasionado.

-Quiero verte. –Conteste mientras acariciaba su cuerpo por sobre el camisón de seda. Ella me retuvo y me lo volvió a pedir, gruñí ante su terquedad y me levante para apagar la bendita luz.

Me acerque nuevamente a ella siguiendo la única luz de la luna que la iluminaba como un ser celestial y la atrape entre mi cuerpo.

-Hazme tuya. –Me pidió ella en un susurro que mando un escalofrió de excitación en todo mi cuerpo, desate los lazos blancos del camisón de Nike y deslice la suave prenda casi transparente por arriba, ella estaba completamente desnuda, no traía ropa interior que me estorbara y que agradecí, la piel de Nike era tibia y suave, mis manos la acariciaron con deleite hasta que las pase por su vientre, casi de puro pánico me aleje al pensar en lo que había ahí adentro.

Sentí que me miro con incertidumbre, negué para mí mismo y volví a acercarme a ella, alejando todos los pensamientos con respecto a… eso de mi mente, la volví a besar y ella correspondió instantáneamente, sentí sus manos en mis cabellos mientras yo bajaba mis besos a su cuello y hombros, chupe con ansiedad de su piel, ansiando marcarla de alguna forma más intima, aunque ya lo había hecho de aquella otra forma que ahora me arrepentía.

Ella comenzó a desabotonarme la camisa y con la ansiedad de volverla a hacer mía yo mismo tire de la camisa logrando arrancar varios botones en el proceso, me levante para sacármela con prisa y empecé a desprenderme de toda mi molesta ropa.

Cuando lo hice me acerque a ella posicionándome entre sus largas y ahora un poco más delgadas piernas, la mire a los ojos y vi como me miraba con unos ojos brillantes, era diferente, pero aun así podía ver que me amaba, la bese despacio mientras empujaba para penetrarla, había extrañado tanto su calor, lo hice despacio, con cuidado, no quería lastimarla, la escuche gemir y aferrarse más a mí como si yo fuera su tabla de salvación, me sentí satisfecho y necesitado.

Empuje un poco mas fuerte pero sin ser demasiado brusco, su calor era incandescente, me quemaba y me estrujaba, yo mismo me encontré gimiendo su nombre mientras sentía el vaivén de sus senos en mi pecho, con mi mano los toque, eran suaves y grandes, con la otra mano la agarre del hombro mientras la empujaba más hacia abajo y yo la embestía hacia arriba, sus piernas se enroscaron aun mas en mi, sentí su orgasmo apretando mi miembro y temblé de dicha viniéndome justo después de ella, su interior recibió todo de mí y yo pude gruñir de placer mientras mi semilla la llenaba.

-Te extrañe. –Susurre cerca de su oído, mientras me dejaba caer a su lado y la apresaba entre mis brazos.

Ella no dijo nada, sentí sus labios dejando algunos besos en mi pecho y luego su rostro acomodándose en él para dormir.

Cerré mis ojos, estaba agotado, no había dormido bien hacia mucho y con ella en mis brazos podría incluso morir en paz.

 **CONTINUARA… Saludos a Saori9 y a Terie, que aunque ha pasado tiempo aun se animan a dejarme un review. Gracias por ser tan leales y pacientes conmigo, por ustedes es que sigo adelante con esta historia.**


	40. Cap 39

DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece, pero la historia es totalmente mía, y cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.

 ***AMANE2306***

 **UN SUSPIRO DE LIBERTAD**

 **CAPITULO 39**

El frio logro sacarme de aquella ensoñación, abrí mis ojos y vi el techo blanco, los recuerdos de la noche pasada me invadieron y en el momento en el que mi cuerpo fue consciente de que el calor de mi ángel no me rodeaba fue que entre en pánico, me levante aun en mi desnudez y mire el lugar en donde la había apresado entre mis brazos, estaba vacío y frio, mis peores miedos me inundaron. –¡NIKE! ¡NIKE! –Grite desesperado, mis manos temblaban y mi respiración parecía quemar mi interior, estaba a punto de entrar en un ataque de pánico, casi como en aquella época cuando Sheyla había desaparecido.

Escuche el sonido de la puerta del baño abrirse y mi corazón pareció flotar de lo aliviado que se sentía al verla ahí, parada mirándome con sorpresa en sus ojos verdes.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? –Pregunto preocupada, mientras dejaba a un lado la toalla con la que se secaba el largo cabello húmedo y se alisaba el suéter crema que traía enmarañado a medio camino de cubrir la cremosa piel de su cintura.

No dije nada, solo me acerque a ella y la abrace como si no la hubiera visto en años. –¿Por qué no estabas? –Le pregunte con un tono resentido, ella me miro a los ojos y aunque pude ver aquel brillo diferente en su mirada, aun había amor, ella sonrió un poco mientras me acariciaba el rostro tranquilizándome.

-Solo fui a darme un baño. –Contesto ella. –Se que fui muy lejos, pero debes entender… -Se burlo con gracia, sonreí, hacia mucho que no veía aquella sonrisa juguetona, la había extrañado.

-Debes avisarme si vas a algún lado, no me gusta que me abandonen. –Reproche y ella asintió.

-¿Iras hoy a la oficina? –Me pregunto.

Lo pensé unos instantes, realmente no quería, deseaba quedarme con ella para siempre encerrados en esta habitación, pero tenía, no, debía ir. –Debo ir, tengo una reunión importante. –Conteste.

Ella pareció pensar unos momentos y luego volvió a mirarme. –¿Puedo ir con tigo? –Pregunto con un tono de suplica.

-No ángel, debes descansar. –Le pedí. Esta vez no era mi lado posesivo hablando, ella debía guardar reposo, así me lo había indicado su médico, y además quería que descansara lo suficiente antes de la intervención para que le sacaran al… eso. No quería llamarlo como realmente era, porque en el momento en el que aquellas palabras cobraran significado en mí, la culpa me mataría.

Ella negó con la cabeza. –No quiero, llévame contigo. Prometo portarme bien y esperarte. –Iba a negarme de nuevo pero ella continúo. –Si quieres puedes pedirle a Neil que venga conmigo, o a los guardaespaldas. –Insistió.

No debía, pero su rostro de petición casi infantil me dejaba débil. –¿Pero prometes no hacer una de tus locuras y quedarte quietecita? –Pregunte, ella asintió y con un suspiro acepte.

Ella me dio un ligero beso antes de perderse en el armario buscando algo que usar.

Tenía su mano firmemente agarrada a la mía, no quería separarme de ella, y al parecer ella tampoco de mi, debes en cuando veía la curiosidad impregnada en su mirada, y algunas otras veces la veía perdida y pensativa, en cierta forma aquello me molestaba, porque era como tenerla cerca y lejos al mismo tiempo. Que egoísta era.

-Tu empresa es enorme. –Comento ella, cuando ingresamos al elevador. Los guardaespaldas habían ingresado al otro, porque quería estar a solas con ella.

-Ya habías venido antes. –Respondo con gracia.

-Cierto. Pero realmente nunca preste la debida atención, estaba molesta porque me habías mandado a llamar como si fuera tu empleada, y también estaba asustada de que pudieras enviarme a prisión. – _"¿Prisión?"_ Sus ojos verdes me miraron con resentimiento.

-¿Y porque habría de enviarte a prisión? –Pregunto un tanto desconcertado.

-Pues porque pensaste que yo era la que te había tirado ese tarro de pintura encima. –Contestó ella.

 _"¿¡Pintura!?"_ –¡La revuelta de los hippies! –Conteste, como si en mi mente se hubiera iluminado un foco. –¿¡Tú eras una de ellos!? ¿¡Qué rayos hacías en una protesta hippie!? ¡Pudiste haberte lastimado! ¿¡Y porque rayos me bañaste en pintura!? ¿¡Sabes lo que costaba esa camisa!?

-¡Hey! ¡Tranquilo! ¡Yo no te tire nada! ¡Tú lo malinterpretaste todo, todito! –Contesto ella apuntándome con uno de sus dedos con fuerza y una mirada de fuego que aunque me quería decir que estaba siendo un patán idiota, me encendía como nunca.

-¿Y entonces a quien se supone que debo agradecer por nuestro primer mágico encuentro? –Le pregunte sosteniéndola de la cintura y acercándola a mí.

-¡Yo que sé! ¡Era una loca! –Contesto ella intentando huir de mi tacto, estaba molesta y era divertido.

Ella se sonrojo cuando baje mi mano hasta su precioso trasero altivo y curveado, quise besarla, pero la puerta del ascensor se abrió.

Muchos pares de ojos nos miraban con curiosidad detrás de sus escritorios, la mayoría femeninos. Poco me importo, y tomando nuevamente a Nike de la mano la jale con delicadeza a mi oficina, Luna nos miro con sus ojos brillantes y me guiño un ojo que evadí con un gruñido.

Al poco tiempo vi entrar a mi chismosa secretaria con una sonrisa imborrable. –Te ves de mejor humor. –Comento Luna, ella había sido testigo de mis deplorables condiciones los últimos días, incluso tuvo que recogerme de uno de los bares en donde había perdido la conciencia, era terriblemente vergonzoso.

-Hola Luna. –Comento Nike.

-Buenos días señora Ifrikia. –Contesto Luna con una sonrisa _"¿Desde cuándo era tan formal?"_ –¡Me alegra verla aquí! –Comento Luna con alegría. –No sabe lo terrible que se veía Livius en los últimos días, pensé que terminaría por…

-¡LUNA! –Mi grito salió de improvisto paralizando a Luna en el momento, y dejando a Nike desconcertada mirándome.

-Oh… lo siento, tengo cosas que hacer. –Comento Luna mirándome una vez de forma preocupada para luego darnos una ligera reverencia y salir de mi oficina.

Pase mi mano por mis cabellos de forma frustrada, no medí mi temperamento.

-¿Estás bien? –La voz de Nike me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Lo siento ángel, estoy bien. –Sonreí, pero ella no parecía creerme nada. –Tengo una reunión importante ¿te molestaría esperarme aquí un tiempo? prometo que no tardare mucho. –Le pedí, ella asintió y yo suspire aliviado, no quería que me viera fuera de mis cabales, ella no.

-Le diré a Luna que te traiga algo de comer. –Le indique, Nike asintió mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones de cuero. La mire una vez más antes de salir, camine hasta el escritorio de Luna.

-Manda a traer el desayuno a mi esposa, fruta y jugos, nada grasoso. –Le indique a Luna quien asintió monótonamente. –Y… lo de antes… lo siento, no medí mi temperamento, pero te pido que no le comentes nada de mi estado los últimos días. –Luna pareció comprender y me dio una sonrisa de entendimiento.

-No lo hare. –Corroboro ella.

Asentí de manera parca y mire una vez más hacia mi oficina en donde en ese momento se había detenido un guardaespaldas, vigilando. Le dedique una mirada y el asintió entendiendo que debía protegerla de lo que sea.

Salí de ahí, Cassandra me estaba esperando.

En el momento en el que escuche a Livi saliendo de la oficina, mi temple tranquilo se evaporo, me levante y me puse a recorrer la oficina de un lado a otro, debía pensar, aunque eso me costara muchos dolores de cabeza.

-Que harás... que harás… piensa Nike. –Me dije a mi misma, sentí mis manos comenzar a temblar nuevamente, cada vez era más seguido y tenía miedo que Livi se diera cuenta, no sabía si era porque estaba muy estresada o era algún síntoma de la famosa enfermedad de la que no sabía nada.

Volví sobre mis pasos y me senté en el sillón de cuero negro esperando tranquilizarme. El sonido del celular me hizo dar un brinco, lo saque del bolso y conteste inmediatamente.

-Hitomi. –Conteste casi a la desesperada, había llegado el momento de confirmar todo.

No escucho nada por varios segundos. –Ni… Nike yo… lo siento. –La voz quebrada de Hitomi solo hizo acrecentar el hueco en mi pecho, volví a hundirme en el sillón, no quería volver a caer al piso por algún shock, ya tenía suficiente con los enormes moretones de las rodillas que me hice cuando prácticamente le rogué a Neil por su silencio, y eso sin contar los pequeños cortes en las piernas que estratégicamente oculte de Livi gracias a la oscuridad de la noche.

-No te preocupes por mí, lo sé todo. –Conteste con una voz estable y firme que casi ni reconocí. –Pero quiero confirmar mi estado, tú… ¿podrías decirme cuanto tiempo me queda? –Pregunte apretando con fuerza inhumana el celular. _"Que sea más de nueve meses… que sea más de nueve meses"_ rogué internamente.

-N… No lo sé Nike, es que tu enfermedad es muy extraña, sinceramente apenas recuerdo haber leído de ella una vez en un libro… pero sé que es conocida como la enfermedad de Price, tiene el nombre del que la descubrió hace más de cuarenta décadas, no se sabe cómo y porque surge, pero dicen que es una enfermedad genética, y por lo que leí en tu historial y tus antecedentes familiares, tu madre murió de ello cuando tenía tres meses de embarazo, ella…

-¡Espera! ¿¡Que!? –Mi corazón comenzó a golpear contra mi pecho con fuerza ante aquella información. –¡¿A qué te refieres con que mi madre estaba embarazada?!

-… ¿No lo sabías? –Hitomi pregunto incomoda. –Pues sí… estaba embarazada. Por lo que pude leer en el historial de tu madre, que por cierto estaba adjunto al tuyo, es que su enfermedad ya debía tener cuatro años.

-¿Cuatro años? –Las lágrimas habían empezado a correr por mis mejillas nuevamente. –Yo tenía tres cuando mi mamá murió.

-Lo sé, lo siento mucho Nike, probablemente tu madre se entero de su enfermedad cuando estaba embarazada de ti, lo que no entiendo es porque tu madre no asistió a su tratamiento, tal vez hubiera podido alargar su vida. –Comento Hitomi.

-¿A qué te refieres con que no asistió?

-Pues según los datos que estoy viendo, tu madre tenía pagado todo el tratamiento, y déjame decirte que es increíble que no haya asistido, porque el costo del tratamiento es millonario, no sabía que tus padres estuvieran tan bien económicamente. –Comento ella.

No terminaba de asimilar lo que había escuchado, aquello último era raro, mis padres no tenían tanto dinero. –Gracias por la información, te hablo después. –Conteste en una petición indirecta de que me deje digerir todo, sabía que ella entendería, y después de escuchar un sonido de aceptación de su parte colgué y deje resbalar el celular de mi regazo al suelo, me sentía sin fuerzas en esos momentos.

-¿Quien pago su tratamiento? ¿Y porque mi madre no asistió? –Me pregunte intrigada, hasta que todo pareció cobrar sentido, levante mis brazos caídos y los pose en mi vientre aun plano.

–¿Era por eso? ¿Por eso Livi no te quiere…?

Después de llorar en silencio por algunos minutos me limpie las lágrimas tomando fuerza nuevamente. _"¿Quién pago el tratamiento de mi madre? ¿Fue la abuela? Pero… y si fue ella ¿porque lo hizo cuando ya era demasiado tarde?"_

-Necesito hablar con mi abuela. –Concluí con un suspiro frustrado mientras trataba de recargarme de energía de donde no tenía y me levantaba con decisión para caminar con paso firme fuera de la oficina.

En el momento en el que abrí la puerta con todo mi espíritu de batalla, dispuesta a ir incluso contra mi energúmeno si hacía falta, no me fije que alguien ingresaba casi tan rápido como yo salía. Vi unos ojos sorprendidos verme con pánico antes de estrellarse contra mi logrando que ambas caigamos ridículamente sobre nuestros traseros y una charola enorme volara por los aires y cayera con un sonido metálico y estridente sobre la pequeña cabeza rubia de Luna que apenas intentaba levantarse de nuestro impacto cuerpo a cuerpo.

La fruta y el jugo me salpicaron la chaqueta manchándome por completo, poco me importo en ese instante, Luna parecía confundida y algo turbada mientras se sostenía la cabeza como si se le fuera a caer. –¡Oh dios! ¡Estoy sangrando! ¡Es sangre! ¡Es sangre! No puede ser… debí comprar el seguro de vida que me ofreció Simón el otro día… pensé que quería estafarme… yo… -Luna miraba sus ropas y sus cabellos manchados de rojo con pánico. –¡Livius me va a matar! Realmente lo hará… por manchar su piso… que hare…

Mire todo el desborde de drama de Luna sin saber en qué momento explicarle que lo que ella creía que era sangre en realidad era simple jugo. _"No le digas…"_ –Susurro mi subconsciente. _–"Aprovecha el momento"_

Pude notar que nuestro pequeño accidente tubo daños colaterales al ver al pobre de J cubierto de alguna que otra fruta picada. Las personas que trabajaban en el piso empezaron a acercarse como buitres, J nos miro por debajo de las gafas negras y se apresuro a levantarme, me registro con la mirada, supuse que para saber si me había lastimado, pero yo no era la importante en ese momento, la pobre de Luna parecía apunto de leernos su testamento, pidiendo que alimentemos a su perro y profesando su gran odio por Bardwin.

–Estoy bien J ¿puedes ayudar a Luna? –Le señalo con mi dedo a la pobre de Luna que seguía en el piso recostada con las manos sobre su pecho, recta como una tabla esperando según ella el momento de partir.

J pareció negar con la cabeza como si digiera _"que dramática"_ y luego se apuro a ayudarla a volver al mundo real. Las personas que antes veían todo desde la distancia ahora parecían ser conscientes que debían ayudar, así que empezaron a acercarse levantando los restos de comida, platillos y vasos rotos. Sabía perfectamente que era una oportunidad única, como también sabía lo molesto que él iba a estar cuando se enterase, pero ya no me importaba, aprovechando la conmoción me deslice muy despacio lejos de la multitud y cuando estuve a una distancia considerable salí corriendo hacia el ascensor ejecutivo, apreté el botón rápidamente, esperando impaciente a que las puertas metálicas me dejen entrar viendo cada dos segundos sobre mi hombro, por si J se había dado cuenta, cuando el sonido del ascensor me indico que podía entrar lo hice, pero al parecer J ya se había dado cuenta de mi ausencia, lo vi mirando de un lugar a otro buscándome, se levanto en toda su altura y se quito las gafas _"¡Dios! ¡Se ha quitado las gafas! ¡Se ha quitado las gafas! ¡Corre! ¡Corre por tu vida!"_ me grito mi aterrado subconsciente recordándome perfectamente el porqué J y K siempre traían puestas las gafas negras. Sus espesas cejas se fruncieron terroríficamente, apenas fui consciente de que me había quedado como estúpida mirando la mirada de parca infernal de J, cuando se enfoco en mi, varios metros nos separaban, pero sabía que si no me apresuraba J como todo agente contratado por Livi me agarraría y me llevaría hasta mi energúmeno que me encerraría de por vida en algún lugar remoto en donde apenas vería la luz del sol y seria victima de las exigencias sexuales de mi temido esposo… _"¡Genial! ¡Luna me pego su dramatismo!"_

Empecé a presionar el botón del ascensor que me llevaría a la planta baja, y el maldito cubículo metálico ni se movía, vi nuevamente hacia J y comencé a hiperventilar llena de adrenalina al verlo correr, parecía un enorme oso, comencé a apuñalar el botón del ascensor con mi dedo, casi parecía que iba a fracturármelo de tan fuerte que presionaba. Finalmente las puertas se cerraron dejándome a tan solo dos metros de distancia de J que se vio pálido y preocupado.

-Oh dios… Livi, no despidas a J. –Pedí preocupada por el grandulón.

Mis manos comenzaron a temblar mientras sentía el ascensor descendiendo, era como ser una fugitiva… aunque sentir aquella adrenalina nuevamente era vigorizante, Livi había empezado a enajenarme por completo que ya había olvidado lo que era la sensación de querer correr, escapar, volar…

Ahora que me había vuelto a redescubrir, estaba dispuesta a volver a sacar a flote aunque sea un poco de la vieja Nike, nadie podría obligarme a hacer algo que no quería y menos aun a renunciar a algo que amaba. Sobe mi vientre protectoramente.

-Mi madre duro cuatro años con esa enfermedad, yo puedo esperar un poco. –Murmure para mí misma dándome valor, podía esperar a que Livi junior naciera y podría empezar el tratamiento que aunque no me aseguraba curarme si me podía dar algunos años.

-Pero si intento razonar con Livi… él no se arriesgara, tomara drásticas y estúpidas medidas… como siempre. –Lo conocía perfectamente, el siempre pensaba primero de la forma más radical y después razonaba, con suerte claro, porque era tan terco que a veces se hacia el ciego y el sordo.

-Aunque le explique no querrá aceptarlo y conociéndolo haría lo que sea porque las cosas salgan como quiere, no voy a arriesgar a Livi junior. – _"Si te pilla el intentara hacerte cambiar de opinión"_ –No me dejare engatusar con sus palabras ni sus juegos.

Mi subconsciente negó pensativamente. _"¿Y si tiene razón?"_ –Mi madre es prueba de que todavía tengo tiempo, solo serán unos meses. –Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y pude ver un montón de personas haciendo fila justo al frente, esperando los otros cuatro ascensores de servicio público y administrativo. Sentí como algunos pares de ojos me miraban con curiosidad al verme en el ascensor que era para los altos mandos, casi de puros nervios salí de ahí y camine hacia la entrada principal.

Me detuve repentinamente cuando me encontré con la mirada de K, el segundo guardaespaldas que me había acompañado estaba a varios metros de mí, hablando con alguien por celular mientras no me quitaba la mirada cubierta por gafas, se veía decidido y ¿decepcionado?

Me quede inmóvil, como si sopesara si era mejor correr o quedarme quietecita ante K, poco más y hacemos una dramatización de un documental de animal planet, yo como la pobre e indefensa gacela y K como el astuto y ágil tigre. Lo vi gesticular palabras y pude leer un _"La tengo"_ claramente, no espere mas _"¡la gacela se va señores!"_ salí corriendo en dirección opuesta esquivando las decenas de personas que circulaban a esa hora por la empresa, gracias a que era delgada y ágil pude esquivar y escurrirme entre el gentío, mientras que a K que tenia la misma complexión grande que J se le dificultaba la persecución, teniendo que apartar gente a empujones que gritaban ofendidos por la afrenta.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que K fue retenido por la seguridad de la empresa, que aunque eran varios y un poco mas menudos que K, lo retuvieron el tiempo suficiente para que pudiera escabullirme por el lado del estacionamiento, mire atrás una vez más antes de cruzar por la puerta posterior y vi a K derribando a tres guardias de la empresa lanzándolos lejos de él, era como ver a Hulk convirtiéndose, por un momento pensé en detenerme a ver qué pasaba, pero sabía que no tenía tiempo que perder antes de que me alcanzaran, corrí sin mirar atrás hasta que tuve una considerable falta de oxigeno en mi sistema.

Baje las gradas de emergencia aspirando aire como loca y cruce la puerta que me separaba del estacionamiento, casi me avente contra el piso con el impulso que me di, me retraje con pasos torpes hacia atrás, quedándome pegada al muro frio y respirando hondo tratando de bajarle unas cuantas líneas a mi adrenalina.

–¡Rayos! ¡Me he vuelto sedentaria! Ya ni aguando una simple persecución. –Me reproche con voz silbante por el poco oxigeno que podían recibir mis pulmones antes de expulsarlos con fuerza por la rapidez de mis palpitaciones.

-¿Nike? –Una voz muy conocida llamo mi atención poniéndome en guardia.

-Irada. –Conteste irguiéndome lejos del frio muro que era mi soporte, quedando frente a frente con mi antiguo amigo, o al menos el casi amigo que pudo ser antes del extraño secuestro amistoso que termino con prisión para esos dos y un molesto moretón para mi mejilla.

-¿Estás bien? –Pregunto él, con un tono preocupado.

-Hmmm… no, creo que no, me acabo de dar cuenta que estoy en pésimas condiciones atléticas, sabes, yo fui campeona de atletismo tres años seguidos en la escuela y ahora no puedo aguantar ni una simple escapadita. –Comento, consciente que en estos momentos no debería ni dirigirle la palabra, pero realmente era bueno hablar con alguien que no fuera Neil, porque ni J ni K hablaban nada, de hecho creo que nunca los he escuchado decir más que monosílabos.

-¿Escapadita? –Pregunto él con interés.

-¿Y usted Irada san? Veo que salió de prisión. –Comente ignorando su tono de interés ante mis anteriores palabras.

El sonrió. –Apenas estuve ahí por unas dos horas, además no fue la prisión exactamente, solo me retuvieron en una estación de policía. –Comento él acercándose cautelosamente, como si tanteara mi posible rechazo.

Estaba a punto de pedirle que no diera un paso más porque mi energúmeno pondría el grito en el cielo, pero los ruidos de pasos apresurados me hicieron recordar el porqué estaba en esa situación.

-¡MIERDA! –Grite sabiendo que se acercaban, Irada pareció dar un brinco de sorpresa y yo trate de ocultar mis ganas de reír ante su cara de desconcierto ante mi blasfemia.

-No me mire así, que yo no soy ningún ángel. –Comente. –Y ahora Irada san, necesito que me saque de aquí, pero no se atreva a secuestrarme otra vez, porque esta vez realmente no se lo perdonare nunca. –Lo amenace, y sin perder tiempo me adelante hasta quedar frente a él y empujarlo para que reaccione.

Parecía perdido y aunque pusiera mi fuerza entera en tratar de moverlo el parecía ser un poste perfectamente clavado en el suelo, no se movía ni un centímetro, después de refunfuñar y mirarlo a la cara note su sonrisa sincera sobre mí, parecía entretenido y aliviado por mi comportamiento _"¡No había tiempo para eso!"_ refunfuñe mientras lo dejaba de lado dispuesta a correr por mi propia cuenta hacia la salida del estacionamiento, pero él me sostuvo del antebrazo deteniéndome. –Vámonos. –Me dijo jalándome con delicadeza pero con rapidez hacia un auto blanco a pocos metros de ahí, me metí ansiosa y pude ver a J y K abrir la puerta por donde había entrado yo minutos atrás, escuche a Irada sentarse al lado mío y encender el auto en el momento en el que mis queridos y gigantes guardaespaldas me lograron localizar, vi la preocupación, la impotencia y un cabreo extremo en sus miradas.

Faltaba media hora antes de la junta, Cassandra había aceptado reunirse con migo antes de tiempo, a pesar de que no era normal en ella ser tan condescendiente, ambos sabíamos que las cosas eran realmente serias y debíamos apresurarnos.

La sala de juntas estaba prácticamente vacía, había una mesa enorme con varios asientos alrededor de ella, cada uno perteneciente a un accionista mayoritario y a los ejecutivos pertinentes, los archivadores con el informe de Cassandra estaban ordenados al frente de cada asiento, nada podía salir mal, no, nada debía salir mal.

Mire la hora en mi reloj. –Está atrasada. –Me dije, notando como ya habían pasado diez minutos de la hora acordada, empecé a moverme de un sitio a otro impaciente, Nike me esperaba en la oficina y no quería dejarla demasiado tiempo a solas.

Las cosas habían empeorado día con día desde que leí la maldita carta, pero cuando el médico me confirmo la condición de Nike, logre recordar gracias a mi buena memoria haber visto el nombre de su enfermedad entre las hojas blancas del informe de Cassandra. El escalofrió de adrenalina me hizo reaccionar por puro instinto y no dude en buscar a la mujer que podría darme la única esperanza que me quedaba, deje al ángel con su hermana, antes de siquiera terminar de escuchar todo lo que tenía que decirme el médico y me largue en búsqueda de la salvación del ángel, mi ángel.

Cassandra al principio se rehusó a conversar con migo, resentida tal vez, ni siquiera recordaba el porqué, solo sabía que era mi única solución, no tardo en darse cuenta de que algo realmente grave estaba pasando y acepto escucharme.

FLASH BACK

-¡¿Puedes hacer algo?! ¡Dime que puedes! ¿¡Lo harás verdad!? ¡Te pagare lo que sea! ¡Cualquier cosa! ¿¡Quieres que financie todos tus proyectos!? ¡Lo hare! ¡Lo que sea! –Pedí, desesperadamente, mientras veía con pánico el sorprendido y triste rostro de Cassandra.

-Livius tu…

-¡No me mires así! ¡No quiero que me tengas lástima! ¡Quiero que la cures! –Le exigí casi fuera de mi mismo, mientras me acercaba a ella y la tomaba de los brazos presionando con fuerza esperando escuchar lo que necesitaba.

Vi el momento exacto en el que el rostro preocupado y temeroso de Cassandra era dejado de lado para transformarse en la profesional destacada que contrate. –¿Tienes el informe médico?-Pregunto desenrollando una liga de su mano para atarse con ella el largo cabello con mechones verdes y abrirme más la puerta de su apartamento dejándome pasar.

Aun estaba temblando de los nervios cuando le pase el historial clínico de Nike, ella lo recibió rápidamente y sentándose en uno de sus sillones empezó a leer y pasar las hojas con habilidad.

Mientras iba leyendo se detuvo, tenía una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, aquello fue como un respiro de aire puro para mí, me dio una esperanza. –Livius, tienes mucha suerte, la enfermedad de Nike a pesar de ser muy silenciosa, fue descubierta a tiempo, es inicial, si la hubieran descubierto mucho mas tarde, tal vez ni con el PAZMEN que cree se hubiera podido salvar.

Deje caer mi cuerpo en el respaldar del sillón frente a Cassandra, cerré mis ojos aliviado y varias lagrimas se me escaparon de puro sosiego. –Gracias. –Le dije limpiando rápidamente mi rostro de cualquier resquicio de llanto.

Ella sonrió y siguió hojeando ahora de forma más tranquila. –¡No puede ser!

Abrí mis ojos al instante y mire a Cassandra que se veía consternada. –¿¡Que ocurre!? –Pregunte asustado.

-¿Sabías que Nike está embarazada? –Pregunto con seriedad en su voz.

 _"¿¡Embarazada…!?"_ no podía creer que realmente lo estuviera, aquella loca idea que tuve realmente había funcionado, fui egoísta, pero desde que Nike tuvo aquella falsa alarma la idea de una familia se había implantado en mi cabeza.

Sabía que en este momento no era nada oportuno pensar en hijos, pero mi emoción me gano y me pille imaginando como sería un hijo nuestro. _"Sería perfecto… como ella"_

-¿Tomar los medicamentos puede afectar al bebe? –Pregunte con temor.

Ella me miro con pena. _"¿¡Porque rayos me miraba así!?"_

-Livius… los medicamentos son muy fuertes, el feto no sobreviviría. –Dijo ella con un suspiro triste. –Y si lo hiciera, sería realmente riesgoso, el feto podría nacer con serias consecuencias, la madre podría morir en el parto, o en un caso más fatal puede suceder ambas cosas.

-Imposible. –Negué para mí mismo. –…Es mi culpa.

-No es tu culpa. –Me contradijo ella.

-No entiendes, realmente es mi culpa. –Conteste. –Yo… hice algo estúpido, yo manipule sus anticonceptivos… quería tener una familia… ella podía irse, si yo no hacia algo, algún día ella de verdad podría irse y…

Mire a Cassandra, parecía decepcionada de mí, no hacía falta que me mirara de esa forma, yo mismo deseaba morir por mi estupidez, por mi egoísmo.

A diferencia de lo que esperaba, Cassandra no me discutió nada, no me maldijo ni me ataco como esperaría ante tal confesión, fingió ignorar todo lo que había dicho, pero se notaba que realmente estaba molesta y ofendida por mis acciones. –Escúchame bien, lo mejor de todo es una intervención, desháganse del feto lo más rápido posible, y empecemos con el tratamiento, el medicamento aun es experimental, pero si la junta lo aprueba lo mas antes posible, tú y tus contactos pueden lograr legalizarlo en el mundo farmacéutico, en ese caso podríamos utilizarlo rápidamente en el tratamiento de Nike, y aunque no fuera aceptado en la siguiente junta igual lo usaremos ilegalmente, pero preferiría que todo esté dentro de la ley, no deseo arriesgar mi título profesional. –Comento ella.

Escuche cada una de sus palabras, estaba de acuerdo en todo, pero no pude evitar descolocarme y temblar de impotencia, ante lo primero que dijo. –Practicarse un aborto… ella no lo aceptara.

Cassandra asintió. –Lo sé, ella no parece de las que acepte algo así, pero debes convencerla, no podemos darnos el lujo de esperar tantos meses para proceder, para ese momento puede ser tarde.

-Ella va a odiarme, ella realmente me odiara.

-¿Entonces no lo harás? –Pregunto ella.

-Lo hare.

 **FIN DE FLASH BACK**

 **CONTINUARA… Quiero aclarar algunas cosas, la enfermedad de Nike es completamente inventada, y también el medicamento creación de Cassandra.** **Queridos lectores, estamos acercándonos poco a poco al final, como debes en cuando les comentaba, esta historia tiene un fin programado en mi mente desde el inicio, amo a mi hermosa historia y a los personajes que desarrolle con sus respectivas bases prestadas de Dai Shina (La creadora de Soredemo), y aunque en los últimos meses esta historia ha tenido un bajón de público, culminare esta historia con lagrimas en los ojos. El día en el que publique el ultimo capitulo de Un suspiro de Libertad, les daré dos noticias importantes, espero que continúen leyendo, y a las personas que dejan sus comentarios fielmente en cada capítulo, mil gracias, ustedes son el motor para que yo continúe publicando. A ustedes que se toman el tiempo de dejarme aunque sea unas cuantas palabras, les dedico esta historia.**


	41. CAP 40

**DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece, pero la historia es totalmente mía, y cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

 ***AMANE2306***

 **UN SUSPIRO DE LIBERTAD**

 **CAPITULO 40**

Las puertas al fin se abrieron, vi la oscura y despeinada cabellera de Cassandra ingresar a la sala de reuniones, miro el lugar hasta encontrarse con migo, camino hacia mí con un aspecto más desalineado de lo que nunca había visto. Ella siempre era muy elegante y hasta sensual, pero en esta ocasión parecía haber salido de su laboratorio después de una semana.

-Lamento la demora. –Se disculpo colocando una caja en la mesa, en donde pude apreciar varios frascos de la droga experimental, varias hojas acumuladas y una laptop. –Iba a llegar a tiempo, pero en la planta baja había una conmoción como no te imaginas, creí que estaban grabando una película de acción en tu empresa.

 _"¿A qué se refería?"_ –¿Que estaba ocurriendo? –Pregunte, por algún motivo aquello no sonaba bien.

-Eso no importa ahora. –Contesto ella empezando a ordenar las cosas en el atrio en donde iniciaría la exposición del informe. _"Si, probablemente estaba siendo exagerado, una revuelta en la planta baja no tenia porque tener conexión con la presencia de Nike en la empresa."_

-Y bien Livius ¿Para que querías verme antes de la junta? –Pregunto ella aun enfrascada en acomodar sus cosas.

Me quede en silencio, ¿Realmente la había hecho venir para preguntarle aquello? –No hay… ¿No hay alguna forma de que Nike pueda continuar con su embarazo?

Cassandra se detuvo y me miro. –Vaya… esperaba que me preguntaras eso mucho antes, pero realmente me alegra ver que de verdad tienes corazón.

-Hola de nuevo Cassandra, hacia mucho que no tenía el placer de escuchar tu lengua viperina. –Conteste, ella sonrió.

La sonrisa se borro y suspiro mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón que le correspondía al presidente _"¡Ósea a mí!"_ –Si hubiera otra forma, créeme que te lo habría dicho. No digo que sea imposible que Nike pueda dar a luz, lo que me preocupa es que el feto podría nacer con problemas o incluso morir precozmente, y eso sin añadir el riesgo para la madre.

-Entonces no se puede –Conteste antes de sostenerme de la mesa para no empezar a descontrolarme nuevamente y destruir la sala. _"Necesitaba un trago"_

-Bueno… se podría bajar la cantidad del fármaco… en vez de tomarlo tres veces al día, podría tomarlo solo una vez… -La mire al instante, empecé a respirar con mas agitación. _"¿Sera posible? ¿Se podrá?"_ –No, no, es mejor no arriesgarse… yo hice el tratamiento experimental con una cierta cantidad al día, no podemos arriesgarnos a experimentar nuevamente y menos en Nike. –Culmino ella.

Ella tenia razón, aunque me haya emocionado con la idea de que fuera posible, no podía arriesgarme, haría lo que fuera necesario.

-Livius. –Me llamo ella. –¿Sabes si Nike ha tenido malestares? –Pregunto ella.

Me puse a pensar en ello, no estuve en casa por poco más de una semana, pero Neil me informaba de todo, siempre estuve informado de lo que podría sucederle. –Ella últimamente no ha comido bien, tiene nauseas y algunas veces sufre dolores de cabeza, pensé que eso era por su embarazo.

-Uhm… Si, podría ser por el embarazo, como también por su enfermedad. –Contesto ella.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno su enfermedad es realmente muy molesta, se la ha llamado de muchas formas, una de ellas es la potenciadora. Cuando un cuerpo normal sufre un resfriado, le durara más o menos por una semana, varia un poco entre las personas, pero se supone que el virus pierde su fuerza y comienza a extinguirse en ese tiempo. Sin embargo la enfermedad de Price logra que algo como un simple resfriado de una semana pueda durar un mes entero. –Cassandra estiro su mano y tomo entre ellas el frasco en donde se encontraban las pastillas, mientras la hacía rodar entre sus manos de forma pensativa.

-Una pequeña dolencia como un simple dolor de cabeza puede potenciarse por 10, así que las molestias de su embarazo podrían incrementar del de un embarazo normal, eso la debilitara, por eso insistía en que intervengan su estado lo antes posible, necesitamos que tenga toda la energía posible para soportar el tratamiento, que ya de por si menguara sus fuerzas. –Apreté mis puños con fuerza, el solo imaginar por todo lo que tendría que pasar ella, y además intervenir su estado… realmente dudaba que después de eso ella tuviera energías para luchar por nada, la conocía perfectamente.

-¿Sabes si ella ha sentido molestias desde antes? me refiero a antes de que ustedes terminaran así de juntos. –¿Lo había hecho? Nike siempre era muy enérgica, era difícil recordarla sufriendo dolores.

-¿No los tubo? –Pregunto ella sorprendida, en ese momento recordé un par de situaciones.

-La vi desfallecer de fiebre, dos veces, pero en ambas estuvo en medio de situaciones muy estresantes. –Explique, recordando la primera vez en la que fue atacada en la calle, y la segunda después de la muerte de su padre. Ahora que lo pensaba, ella realmente había tenido fiebres muy fuertes.

-Entonces su estado de ánimo repercute mucho en la magnitud de la enfermedad. –Comento ella anotando algunas cosas en su agenda.

-Yo… ella, ella realmente quedara destruida si hacemos la intervención. –Ya esta, lo dije, ahora aquellas palabras sonaron más peligrosas que antes.

Cassandra me miro por largos segundos y luego asintió cansada. –Nike es demasiado emocional, pero no hay otra opción, al menos no otra que sea extremadamente riesgosa. Por eso ella te necesitara Livius, tal vez si tu estas ahí para ella, puede que la ayudes.

-Siempre estaré ahí. –Conteste casi de manera natural, desde el momento en el que había decidido que ella era mía, supe que nunca se alejaría de mí.

-Debo aconsejarte que la cuides…

-¡¿Me crees tan irresponsable?! –Pregunte ofendido, por supuesto que la cuidaba, prácticamente la tenia encerrada en la casa, vigilada las veinticuatro horas del día, no podría estar más protegida.

-No dudo de tu poder de mantenerla controlada. –Se burlo Cassandra. –Me refiero a cosas más pequeñas, como heridas, tal vez quemaduras, resfríos o cualquier cosa que se pueda potenciar.

-¿Incluso heridas? – _"¡Rayos!"_ debía ser más cuidadoso con ella.

-Incluso heridas. –Confirmo ella. –Porque como Price es conocido como el potenciador, también es conocido como el perdurador. – _"¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Porque rayos tenia tantos nombres!?"_

-Si ella es víctima de alguna herida superficial la curación de estas, como regeneración de las heridas pueden durar mucho tiempo en sanar. Esta enfermedad ataca las células que evitan que el cuerpo se defienda de manera normal, por eso las enfermedades y heridas duran más y al mismo tiempo las magnifica. –Explico ella.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Acaso tengo que encerrarla en un puto cuarto de esponja!? ¡Ella terminara por odiarme! –Grite frustrado.

Cassandra suspiro. –Opino que debemos decirle su situación, si ella sigue ignorando su enfermedad no vera la necesidad de cuidarse a sí misma, y de paso te creerá loco, quien sabe y salga huyendo por su propio pie al ver lo neurótico que te pondrás, claro, más de lo que ya eres.

Gruñí molesto ante su comentario, porque sabía que tenía razón, pero no, no le diría nada, si le decía su espíritu moriría, mi ángel se quebraría. –No le diremos nada, y es mi última palabra. –Sentencie.

Cassandra se encogió de hombros. –Después no nos mates si tu ángel sale huyendo por no aguantar tu posesividad extrema.

Justo en ese momento la puerta de la sala se abrió de golpe y una histérica Luna me miro consternada. –¡Nike se escapo!

El aire dejo de ingresar en mi sistema, antes de salir todo en un grito frustrado lleno de pánico y miedo.

-¿Por qué huías? –Mire a Irada cuando llamo mi atención, había estado pensando en cómo reaccionaría Livi cuando se enterase de que me fui. _"Cuando te pille estarás en serios problemas"_ Susurro mi subconsciente.

-Necesito hacer algo y Livi es demasiado sobreprotector. –Conteste mientras miraba por la ventanilla el paisaje urbano.

-¿A dónde quieres que te lleve? –Pregunto él, sentía su mirada sobre mi debes en cuando.

-Al parque Shinjuku por favor. –Casi salte de mi asiento cuando escuche el sonido de mi celular.

Lo saque de mi bolso con las manos temblando y mire la pantalla, era él.

-¿No contestaras? –Pregunto Irada mirándome intercaladamente mientras conducía.

-No ahora. –Respondí aun con mi corazón palpitando desbocado.

Colgué la llamada y antes de que Livi pegara el grito en el cielo y me hiciera buscar con agentes secretos llame a mi hermana, apenas se escucharon dos tonos cuando me contesto.

-¡Nike! ¡¿Estás bien?! –Nunca la había oído tan alterada.

-Estoy bien, llamaba para pedirte un favor. –Ella no contesto y supuse que me estaba escuchando. –¿Tienes el numero de la abuela?

-¿Para qué lo quieres? –Pregunto con un tono sospechoso.

-Necesito hablar con ella. –Escuche la voz de Bardwin preguntándole algo a mi hermana.

-¿Por qué motivo? –Pregunto nuevamente, estaba nerviosa.

-Sabes que siempre confié en que tú nunca me ocultarías nada ¿cierto? –Pregunte, mi hermana volvió a quedarse en silencio.

-Te enviare su número. –Contesto ella.

-Gracias. –Colgué la llamada y casi al instante Livi volvió a llamarme, iba a volverse loco, claro, si antes no enloquecía yo.

Nuevamente sentía su mirada, le había pedido que me dejara sola, pero no, él tenía que ser imposiblemente terco, _"¿Por qué solo se me acerca gente terca?"_

-¿Estás bien? –Volvió a preguntarme él, clavándome su mirada pino azul _"realmente era un lindo color… algún día se lo diría"_

-Esta es la decima vez que lo preguntas… yo estoy bi…

-No te ves bien. –Me interrumpió él, lo mire fijamente, no sentía vergüenza de encararlo, solo me producía curiosidad, Irada era muy misterioso. Suspire profundamente antes de desviar mi mirada al paisaje de en frente, el césped estaba mojado por la lluvia de la madrugada, no era un día soleado, habían muchas nubes, pero aun así algunos niños corrían de un juego a otro del parque, me recargue en la banca de madera y pose mi mano en mi estomago como ya lo había hecho costumbre.

-Estoy embarazada. –Conteste con una sonrisa y aun sin mirarlo.

Escuche algo parecido a un alarido entrecortado por un carraspeo frustrado.

-¿Es de Livius? –Pregunto.

Volví a mirarlo. –Sí. –Conteste.

Irada se levanto de la banca y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro varias veces, mientras se sostenía el cabello, parecía estar en un severo conflicto. Volvió su mirada hacia mí y luego a mi vientre y suspiro resignado mientras se volvía a sentar y a mirarme nuevamente.

-¿El lo sabe? –Pregunto ansioso.

Asentí con la cabeza y una sonrisa triste me inundo.

-¿No está de acuerdo? –Volvió a preguntar. Lo mire a los ojos.

-Es complicado. –Respondí.

-Para mí no lo es, si tú me dieras una oportunidad te prometo que tu y el bebé…

-Irada detente. –Le pedí, sabía a donde iba con todo ello. Yo apenas había aceptado hacia poco que él sintiera algo por mí, menos aun podría asimilar lo que estuvo a punto de decir, porque lo único que invadía mi mente era el que hacer con mi vida de ahora en adelante.

-Nike, escúchame por favor, yo puedo ser una buena opción, si tu…

-Amo a Livi, y eso no va a cambiar. –Conteste. Al fin se había detenido, ya no lo escuchaba mas, pero lo que si escuchaba era una pena silenciosa, un vacio que yo había provocado, y eso solo podía aumentar mi pesar _"¿Mi cuerpo era capaz de aguantar tanto estrés?"_ al parecer sí, soy más fuerte de lo que esperaba.

En ese momento vi pasar a algunos hombres de apariencia extraña, mi cuerpo entro en tensión instantáneamente _"¿Livi me encontró?"_

Aquellos hombres… definitivamente los había visto cuidando la casa, estaba casi segura que me buscaban, además era obvio porque se acercaban a las mujeres más parecidas a mí que paseaban en el parque.

-Irada creo que…

-Tienes razón, te están buscando. –Respondió mientras colocaba su saco por encima de mis hombros cubriendo la mayor parte de mi cabello, y pasaba su brazo por encima de mí dejándolo reposar en mi hombro acercándome para apoyarme en él mientras caminamos alejándonos de ahí como si fuéramos una pareja.

Me sentía realmente incomoda con aquello, todos mis sentidos estaban alerta. –No te pongas nerviosa, solo camina y relájate. –Me susurro él.

Asentí aun no muy convencida.

Caminamos por el camino de asfalto y me arrime más a Irada en el momento en el que uno de los guardias pasó por nuestro lado, apenas y miro hacia nosotros, tal vez la presencia de Irada evito que me encontraran.

-Veo no tan sorprendido que Livius realmente está obsesionado contigo. –Comento Irada.

-El me ama. –Conteste molesta en cierta forma.

-Olvide advertirte Nike… Livius ama pero de la forma más cruel, ama hasta que dejas de ser tu misma, ama hasta que absorbe todo de ti. Estoy seguro que entiendes perfectamente a lo que me refiero, no eras la única Nike…

-No sigas. –Le pedí, no hacía falta saber más acerca de ese famoso pasado, no lo necesitaba, eso solo acrecentaría mi estrés, y ya era suficiente con lo que tenía que cargar.

-Es por tu bien Nike, debes saber de lo que es capaz…

-¡BASTA! –Me detuve, Irada soltó su agarre pero aun así me seguía cubriendo con su brazo, me miraba impactado por mi grito, al parecer no se lo esperaba, pero el realmente no me conocía. –Lo que a ti te gusta de mi es una ilusión, yo no soy perfecta, no me conoces.

-Tú eres tu Nike, nada de lo que hagas o me digas me hará dejar de quererte, así tal cual eres. –Me quede anonadada, como era posible que fuera así de terco, se estaba aferrando a una ilusión.

-Yo amo…

-Sí, se que amas a Livius. –Me cortó él, parecía molesto, pero es que él realmente tenía que entrar en razón, no había motivo para que yo le guste de alguna manera. –Prometo no ser codicioso y ambicionar más de lo que tú me permitas, solo deja de decirme aquellas palabras, porque terminare odiándolo, realmente odiare a Livius con todas mis fuerzas, lo odiare tanto que querré destruirlo.

Sus palabras poco a poco se fueron tornando ansiosas y crueles, por un momento el color azul pino pareció oscurecerse, y supe que Irada guardaba mucho rencor en su interior y no estaba preparada para ver dentro de él.

-¿Caminamos? –Pregunto él con una sonrisa apacible nuevamente en su rostro, era increíble como cambiaba su actitud en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Asentí y me deje guiar por su brazo protector, mientras ocultaba mi rostro entre mi abrigadora bufanda y el brazo de Irada, cada vez que pasaba uno de los guardias de Livi.

-Nike. –La voz de mi abuela me hizo mirar al frente, en donde a varios metros mi abuela me veía interrogante y ansiosa.

 **CONTINUARA** … Les tengo una noticia que tal vez no les agrade mucho, aunque a mí sí que me gusta. Me voy de vacaciones a Chile por un poco más de un mes, así que la actualización se suspende hasta después de mi regreso, y como ya leyeron hace instantes será solo por un mes y algo más.

No se desesperen, que si yo prometo regresar, cumplo.

 **Saludos a:** **Saori9, Haruhi Aurora (Estoy muy alagada de que pienses que mi escritura es buena), a algunos guest que me dejaron sus reviews (Hay uno en portugués, no se tu nombre o seudónimo, pero gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentar)**

Sé que hay pocas personas que dejan sus reviews, pero por ustedes es que sigo publicando, a veces necesito cierto tiempo para pensar y despejarme un poco, y ustedes han entendido eso, y por eso tienen mi gratitud, por entender y continuar apoyándome incondicionalmente.

Las quiere Amane.


	42. Chapter 42

**DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece, pero la historia es totalmente mía, y cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **UN SUSPIRO DE LIBERTAD**

 **CAPITULO 41**

-¿Cómo estás? –Me pregunto, se veía cansada, preocupada y muy diferente a todas las veces que la había visto.

-Perfectamente. –Conteste, aunque sabía que realmente no era cierto, ella pareció pensar lo mismo porque desvió la mirada.

-¿Podemos hablar dentro del auto? Ahí nadie nos vera. –Sugirió ella, en ese momento recordé que aun seguía abrazada a Irada y que me había apegado mas a él para sentirme protegida, probablemente confundí sus brazos con los de Livi, me había acostumbrado demasiado a ser protegida.

-Me parece. –Conteste soltándome de los brazos de Irada.

-¿Nike estas segura? –Me pregunto él, se le veía preocupado.

-No te preocupas, si ocurre algo grito y vienes a salvarme. –Bromee. Él sonrió y asintió poco convencido. –Estaré cerca por cualquier cosa. –Advirtió, yo asentí a la vez y camine hasta quedar lado a lado con mi abuela.

Nos encaminamos hacia la entrada principal del parque, no estaba muy lejos de ahí, y justo frente a nosotros un elegante auto negro con los vidrios polarizados se hizo presente. Estaba acercándome lo suficiente para ingresar, cuando vi a alguien salir de él, lo reconocí al instante y mi cuerpo se paralizo del extraño miedo que siempre parecía producirme aquel tipo.

-Señorita Lemercier –Me llamo cordialmente, tras una sonrisa que aparentaba amabilidad pero que a mí solo me producía un escalofrió, además de que se había tomado el derecho de llamarme por el apellido de mi madre.

Salude con la cabeza para no tener que aceptar su mano e ignore la forma en la que se refirió a mí, no deseaba conversar con el mas de la cuenta.

Sentí su mirada escrutadora sobre mí, era realmente incomodo ¿Por qué la abuela lo había traído?

-Recordaras a Klauss Marsden. –Me indico mi abuela.

Asentí. –Un gusto volverlo a ver. –Conteste, él sonrió con más ganas poniéndome los pelos de punta.

-Kitora no se encontraba en ese momento, y como tú me llamaste tan de improvisto tuve que pedirle a Klauss que en ese momento se encontraba haciéndome una visita que me trajera. –Explico la abuela _"ahora tenía sentido" "¿Pero porque tenía tan mala suerte?"_

-Entonces… ¿quieres que hablemos ahora? –Pregunte no tan segura de querer que el oyera nuestra conversación.

-No te preocupes Nike, las dejare solas para que conversen. –Dijo él de repente de una forma bastante informal y muy familiar, eso solo me hizo sentir más nerviosa y repulsiva a su presencia _"¿Qué era lo que me producía tales sensaciones?"_

Asentí nuevamente, y él se alejó del auto y se interno en el parque, respire al fin aliviada, mire a mi abuela y esta me indico que subamos al auto, me deslice en el asiento trasero y mi abuela subió por la otra portezuela y la cerro para que el viento frio dejara de golpearnos.

-¿Querías decirme algo Nike? –Pregunto ella, se la veía nerviosa y parecía estarse preparando mentalmente para confesarme algo, algo que yo ya sabía.

-Abuela… tú… tal vez tú, ¿pagaste algún tipo de tratamiento para mi madre cuando ella estaba enferma? –Los ojos de mi abuela se abrieron sorprendida y su mano comenzó a temblar, palideció y soltó un fuerte respiro.

-¿T….tuu… lo sabes? –Pregunto con lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos verdes.

-Lo sé todo. –Respondí sin amedrentarme por la situación, no me dejaría vencer yo también por las lágrimas, ya había llorado lo suficiente, y ahora era más fuerte.

-¡Lo siento tanto! –Gimió tomándome las manos con las suyas temblorosas y sorprendiéndose aún más. –¡Por dios! ¡Estas helada! –Se alarmo mientras frotaba mis manos con frenesí.

-Abuela respóndeme por favor, necesito que al menos tú seas sincera. –Pedí.

Ella respiro un par de veces más y logro tranquilizarse. –Yo estaba tan molesta con tu madre… ella había traicionado a nuestra familia, a mi… yo la rechace, le negué las visitas al recinto familiar, sabía que ella había venido varias veces con los años, pero nunca quise recibirla, fui tan egoísta, ahora sé que esa fue la peor cosa que pude hacer en mi vida, y no sabes cómo me arrepiento, como me odio en estos momentos, ella era mi única hija, yo… a pesar de todo, yo la amaba.

Se limpió una lágrima rebelde que se le había escapado y sin mirarme volvió a su relato. –Yo nunca me entere de su enfermedad, supe de su muerte, y culpe a tu padre, cuando ella falleció hice lo posible para dejarlo en la miseria, estaba lastimada, resentida, quería verlo destruido, les quite su casa, embauqué a tu padre muchas veces, hasta que el termino cayendo en el vicio del juego… yo…

-¿Así que eso es responsabilidad tuya? –Pregunte decepcionada, no podía odiarla, en estos momentos de mi vida no podía hacerlo, pero me dolió, fue como si alguien que quisieras demasiado te hubiera engañado, traicionado, un puñal probablemente hubiera sido menos doloroso.

-Nike no… yo me arrepentí, los deje en paz, no volví a meterme en sus vidas. –Se explico ella ahora desesperada.

-Eso ya no importa abuela. –Conteste secamente.

Ella asintió guardando la compostura, tal vez se había resignado a que no la perdonaría. –Yo nunca pague ningún tratamiento para tu madre, porque nunca me entere de su enfermedad hasta que te di esa carta que seguramente ya leíste.

Negué con la cabeza. –No leí ninguna carta, escuche a Livi hablar de ello. –Confesé.

Ella volvió a mirarme fijamente. –Nike, deja que yo te cuide, prometo nunca perjudicarte, siempre veré que tengas lo mejor, nunca nada te faltara y si vienes conmigo tal vez Kara también quiera hacerlo, yo necesito, no, deseo tenerlas a mi lado, ahora que me he enterado de lo que le paso a tu madre.

La mire y sonreí tristemente. –Tal vez puedas llevarte bien con Kara nee con el tiempo, lamento decirte que a mi tal vez no me quede tanto, aunque no pierdo las esperanzas. –Explique mirando al rostro ahora compungido y desesperado de mi abuela.

-No es cierto. –Respondió nuevamente llorando.

-Me temo que si, realmente fue un duro golpe, pero creo que ya lo he asimilado. –Conteste pasando mi mano por mi vientre. –Se que uno nunca terminara de comprender por qué suceden ciertas cosas, bien, yo nunca entenderé, pero seré feliz mientras haga lo que me guste, lo que anhelo, y lo que amo.

-¡Hay un tratamiento! ¡Sé que lo hay! ¡Investigue sobre la enfermedad cuando me entere de lo de tu madre! ¡Es un tratamiento antiguo pero puede alargar la vida de las personas! Nike si tú te sometes a ese tratamiento tienes una oportunidad de vivir muchas cosas, yo te apoyare en todo, eh, por favor… por favor… -Me rogo tomando nuevamente mis manos entre las suyas.

-Ese es el problema, no quiero someterme a ningún tratamiento. –Conteste.

-¡¿Porque?! –Pregunto ansiosa.

Sonreí tristemente. –Estoy embarazada.

Mi abuela se quedo en shock.

-¿Nike… tu deseas…?

-Lo deseo con toda el alma. –Conteste, sabiendo de antemano su pregunta.

Ella asintió en un debate interno. –No…no cometeré mi antiguo error… si tu deseas… si realmente tu deseas ese embarazo yo no me pondré en contra. –Respondió, aunque no parecía totalmente convencida.

-Gracias, eres la primera persona que me da su apoyo. –Ella asintió aun pensativa y conflictuada.

-¿Tu, no sabes quién podría haber pagado el tratamiento de mi madre? –Ella volvió a prestarme toda su atención.

-Mi madre tenía los gastos pagados de un tratamiento, era una cantidad millonaria y si no fuiste tú, no se quien más pudo ser. –Mi abuela pareció meditar las cosas.

-No lo sé, Nike. Pero puedo averiguarlo. –Vi la convicción en su mirar, sabía que podía contar con ella para conseguir esa información.

Ya sabía por qué mi madre no había asistido al único tratamiento posible, y solo faltaba descubrir quién lo había pagado y porque.

-Nike, creo que aún podemos hacer algo, tu estado, necesito saber más acerca de él, podrías terminar tu embarazo y comenzar el tratamiento, al menos así me sentiré más tranquila. –Pidió ella, ahora estaba seria, parecía no esperar un no por respuesta.

-Pensé en lo mismo, y si quieres saber más de mi estado tendrás que consultarlo con mi esposo, al parecer el cree que lo mejor es que yo no sepa nada de lo que me ocurre. –Comente ácidamente, no me olvidaría fácilmente de los enormes secretos que mantenía ocultos de mí, como podía esperar que yo le confiara mi vida como el quería si ni siquiera podía decirme la verdad en algo que me compete 100%.

-¡¿Significa que no te ha dicho nada?! ¿¡y que esperaba que nunca te dieras cuenta!? –Pregunto sorprendida.

Me encogí de hombros. –Al parecer cree que soy lo suficientemente ingenua.

-Hablare con él, o al menos lo intentare. –Dijo firmemente.

-Si así lo quieres, pero recuerda no comentarle acerca de que ya lo sé. –Si él se empeñaba en guardarme secretos yo también podía hacer lo mismo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? –Oh… mi abuela parecía ir conociéndome poco a poco, sabía que planeaba hacer algo, pero aunque realmente lo hacía, no sabía aun qué.

-No lo sé, pero aunque lo supiera, creo que serias la persona en la que menos pensaría en contárselo. –Dije sin importarme lo mal que sonara aquello _"¿Desde cuándo mi lengua era tan venenosa?" "Es por la influencia de él… si, definitivamente así era"_

Ella pareció removerse algo incomoda, pero parecía resignada a mi actitud. –¿Dónde iras ahora? ¿Planeas regresar con él? –Pregunto.

" _¿Planeaba hacerlo?" "¿Qué pasaría si lo hacía?"_ el probablemente actuaria como casi siempre lo hacía, gritaría, gruñiría, maldeciría, me encerraría _"Si… muy propio de él"_ no me quitaría la vista de encima en ningún momento y… quien sabe que locura podría hacer en un momento de desespero.

Toque mi vientre. _"¿Livi junior correría algún peligro?"_

-¿Qué hago? –Susurre.

…..***********….

Mis manos temblaban de histeria, los nudillos de mis puños sangraban aun con varios restos de cristal incrustados, ya ni siquiera recordaba claramente contra que había golpeado mi puño, solo sabía que había salido corriendo de la sala de reuniones, había intentado conducir mi auto pero fui retenido por Neil al que casi golpeo en un ataque de furia, él insistió en conducir, porque si yo lo hacía podría accidentarme, no quise hacerle caso hasta que me dijo que si a mí me pasaba algo no habría nadie que cuidara de Nike.

Aquellas palabras me hicieron reaccionar, supe en ese exacto momento que yo no podía morir, no hasta que ella estuviera bien, y aun cuando lo estuviera, aun así no podía morir, era demasiado egoísta para irme dejándola sola, la quería por siempre… y aun así la vida me castigaba de esta manera.

El auto se movía rápido, las calles se deslizaban a gran velocidad por la ventanilla y aun así sentía que no era suficiente. –¡Más rápido Neil! ¡Más rápido! –Exigí mientras volvía a estirar mis cabellos en frustración.

Mi celular sonó nuevamente, era la llamada que esperaba.

-Habla. –Exigí y al otro lado de la línea Dan me contestaba.

-La he seguido todo el día como usted me pidió por la mañana, está en el parque Shinjuku. –Contesto.

-¿Ella sigue ahí? –Pregunte respirando hondamente, al menos sabia donde estaba, hervía en rabia pero gritándole a Dan como un poseso no obtendría nada.

-Sigue aquí. –Contesto.

-Bien, enviare a algunas personas hacia allá. –Colgué la llamada.

-Neil, envía al equipo de seguridad más cercano al parque Shinjuku. –Ordene, al instante vi a Neil hacer una llamada rápida y eficaz.

El dichoso parque quedaba bastante lejos ¿Cómo había llegado Nike hasta allá?

-El equipo más cercano está a tan solo diez minutos. –Contesto Neil.

-¿A nosotros cuanto nos falta para llegar? –Pregunte ansioso.

Neil me miro por el retrovisor dudando un poco. –Tal vez media hora.

-¡MALDICION! ¿¡COMO RAYOS LLEGO ELLA HASTA ALLA!? ¿¡ACASO LO TENIA PLANEADO!? ¡ALGUIEN DEBIO AYUDARLA! ¡CUANDO LA ENCUENTRE….! ¡AHHH! –Mis puños volvieron a apretarse con fuerza, hasta que casi no sentía la circulación de la sangre.

-Creo que debe ser cuidadoso con lo que le dice a Nike sama. –Comento Neil.

Mire frustrado por la ventanilla, el tenia razón por supuesto, pero solo pensaba en verla con desesperación y llevarla conmigo y… si, también pensaba en aislarla en algún lugar lejano, pero eso ya era demasiada demencia de mi parte, y me había prometido a mi mismo dejar de asfixiarla tanto, aunque realmente me era casi imposible.

Media hora después, media maldita tortuosa hora paso hasta que llegamos al parque, no espere que Neil detuviera el auto, aun apenas se estaba deteniendo en la acera salí de ahí para ir en busca de mi mujer. Vi a Dan acercándose a mí, se veía nervioso. –¡¿Dónde está?! –Pregunte con poca paciencia.

Me entrego una cámara fotográfica. –La vi ingresar a un auto con una mujer de edad. –Respondió.

" _¿Una mujer de edad?"_ Mire las imágenes guardadas en la cámara que me entrego previamente y vi muchas fotos, que pase una a una, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar colérico, apreté la cámara en mis manos quería tirarla con todas mis fuerzas sobre el asfalto, quería destruirla, quemarla, quería una explicación, quería verla.

Camine agitado en el momento en el que Dan me señalo el lugar en donde ella debía estar, la cámara seguía en mi mano, no la soltaría por nada, ahí estaba la evidencia de una traición. Vi a varios metros el auto negro que aparecía en las imágenes, ella estaba ahí, y yo tenía que sacarla y llevármela.

-Livius. –Mi nombre saliendo de esa fastidiosa voz me hizo voltear la vista.

Fruncí el ceño _"¿¡Que hacia Klauss aquí!?"_ –Que haces tú…

-Vine a traer a Tohara sama, y por supuesto también moría de ganas de ver a Nike. –Contesto con una sonrisa tórrida, mis nervios volvían a jugarme una mala pasada, si no estuviera luchando por no hacer una escena frente a Nike lo mataría a golpes como siempre desee.

-Pobre Nike… ¿No crees? –Pregunto con una mirada preocupada, di un paso adelante hacia él _"¿acaso el sabia…?"_

-Es tan joven y aun así está enferma… incluso en eso se parece a su madre. –Dijo con lamento y un brillo extraño en su mirada.

Me acerque hasta él y lo tome del cuello de la camisa. –¿¡A qué demonios te refieres!? ¿¡Cómo es que sabes eso!? ¿¡Ella lo sabe!? –Pregunte histérico y descolocado, no podía ser de otra forma.

El sonrió. –Lo he averiguado por mi cuenta, tengo fuentes sabes, lo sé todo, como lo de su inoportuno embarazo, sabes que es tu culpa cierto.

Lo zarandeé un par de veces hasta que la camisa se desgarro, mi respiración agitada se acelero aun mas _"¿¡Como se había enterado!?"_ –¡No te atrevas… nunca te atrevas a decírselo o te matare!

-Por supuesto no lo hare, aunque no lo creas deseo que Nike se sane, he visto el nuevo proyecto del fármaco que piensas lanzar al mercado, y lo apoyare en la junta directiva. –Comento él mientras se acomodaba la corbata como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿¡Que interés tienes en mi mujer!? –Pregunte con rabia, él parecía estar obsesionado de alguna forma con la madre de Nike, y sabia del parecido de madre e hija, pero pensar que el podría estar pensando de alguna forma sucia en mi ángel me retorcía el estómago de rabia.

El sonrió nuevamente. –Sabes Livius, cuando uno quiere algo, debe sostenerlo con fuerza, antes de que se escape de nuestras manos. ¿No crees? –Pregunto con un gesto inescrutable.

-¿A qué te refieres? _–"¿Me estaba amenazando de alguna forma?"_ ¿Acaso quería arrebatarme a mi ángel?

-Estamos del mismo lado Livius, tú no deseas verla morir, yo tampoco, y por esta vez te ayudare. –Dijo con palabras conciliadoras, pero que conocía perfectamente, el planeaba algo, y ese algo no era nada bueno.

-¡¿Que planeas hacer?! ¡No quiero que te le acerques! –Exigí.

-Solo un pequeño accidente y ella se librara de…

-Si sigues hablando te matare. –Sentencie furico.

-Oh por favor, no te hagas el inocente, que tú has hecho peores cosas. –Dijo burlescamente.

-¡No te atrevas! –Grite.

-Pobre Úrsula, siempre creyó que tú algún día la amarías, y se fue creyéndolo. –Sonrió con malicia.

-¡No vuelvas a mencionarla! –Exigí, no quería volver a escuchar hablar de ella nunca.

-¿La odias tanto aun?

Claro que la odiaba, casi arruina mi vida, pero no le daría el gusto de responderle.

-Eso debe ser un sí, ella nunca pensó que alguien podría resistirse a su angelical rostro ¿eso fue lo que te atrajo de ella cierto? su apariencia inocente, que astuta fue ella, trato de ocultar su verdadero ser, solo para tenerte, pero la descubriste. –Sonrió calculadoramente. –ella sabía lo obsesionado que estabas con corromper todo, creyéndote siempre el mal encarnado, aparentando ser el demonio que no eres, ocultando tu miedo… puedo olerlo Livius, huelo el terror en tu sangre, huelo la inseguridad, la desesperación por sentirte querido y aceptado…

-¡BASTA! ¡BASTA! –Exigí fuera de mí.

Klauss sonrió. –La pobre y desequilibrada Úrsula, ella podía ver a través de ti, igual que yo, para ella eras transparente, y cuando te diste cuenta la odiaste, la desechaste… grave error, por eso ocurrió todo, ese fue tu mas grande error.

El golpe que le di lo tumbo al suelo, la sangre baño mi puño nuevamente, no podía seguir escuchándolo, todos aquellos recuerdos siempre me hacían recordar mi error, mi estupidez, me había sacado de mis casillas, y el reía con ganas, como si le divirtiera mi reacción. –¡No te atrevas a acercarte a ella! –Amenace.

-Solo trato de ayudarte. –Sonrió fríamente.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Este es mi regalo de año nuevo, un capitulo sorpresa. Besos a todos desde Chiloé Castro en donde estoy vacacionando.**


	43. Chapter 43

**DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece, pero la historia es totalmente mía, y cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **UN SUSPIRO DE LIBERTAD**

 **CAPITULO 42**

Escuche el sonido del agua al hacer ebullición, el aire se lleno del aroma del café recién hecho, tome una de las tasas de la alacena y serví el revitalizante liquido al que ya me había acostumbrado a beber siempre, era lo único que me mantenía en mis cinco sentidos, nunca había podido dormir lo que normalmente un ser humano normal debía, y para no entrar en un estado miserable el café ayudaba bastante.

Escuche las pisadas suaves en la sala, por un momento recordé que no estaba solo como siempre lo había estado, ella estaba ahí, esperándome, preocupada y pensativa, pero esperándome después de todo, tome la tasa de café que esta vez no estaba destinada a mí y salí de la cocina rumbo a ella.

-Nike. –Le llame, la pobre dio un pequeño salto en su sitio y me miro sorprendida y aliviada.

-Me asustaste. -Respondió con aquella sonrisa apagada que le había visto desde que nos fuimos de aquel parque.

-Discúlpame no era mi intención. -Respondí mientras me acercaba a ella, aunque se veía agotada físicamente y más delgada desde la última vez que la vi, seguía viéndose hermosa. Ella se alejo muy despacio del balcón, parecía haberse perdido en la vista, estábamos a una altura considerable, mi departamento quedaba en el último piso, un Penthouse en toda regla, no había rastros del sol, el cielo estaba nublado y cada tanto llovía copiosamente.

-Ten, esta caliente. -Le advertí al pasarle la tasa de café, ella lo tomo con delicadeza, frunció un poco el ceño al ver el liquido en su tasa, me miro como si la hubiera descubierto en algo, sonrió e intento llevarse el café a los labios pero apenas lo acerco a ella una arcada la impulso hacia adelante logrando que parte del liquido caliente se derramase en su mano, instantáneamente le arrebate la tasa y la lance lejos, me había asustado, le había pasado algo justo ante mis ojos y no pude evitarlo, después de toda una vida siendo responsable solo de mí, me había dado cuenta la horrible sensación de ver lastimarse a alguien que quieres y que se encuentra bajo tu cuidado.

-¡Que descuidada eres! -Alce la voz al ver como la suave piel pálida de su muñeca y parte de su mano comenzaba a enrojecer, rápidamente me aleje hacia la cocina y tomando un paño que moje al instante corrí nuevamente hacia ella, coloque la fresca tela sobre la quemadura y respire un poco mas aliviado, desvié mis ojos hacia los suyos y la vi sorprendida y con una sonrisa incrédula en el rostro.

-Nunca te oí alzando tanto la voz. -Me dijo con esa vocecilla animada, hacia mucho que no le escuchaba ese tono.

-Discúlpame. -Conteste. -No me agrada que te lastimes. Ella asintió nuevamente con ese gesto pensativo, su cabecita terca parecía pensar a mil por hora.

-¿Me dirás lo que estas pensando? -Pregunte mientras me dirigía al baño de invitados en donde saque rápidamente el botiquín, la mire profundamente a mi regreso, nuevamente estaba confundida, como quería que dejara de sentirse así, y volver a ver ese brillo incandescente que siempre la rodeaba.

-Pienso… -Contesto ella de forma insegura. -Pienso a donde debería ir ahora. -Culmino.

-Quédate aquí. –Le pedí. Realmente quería que lo hiciera, nada le faltaría si por mi fuera.

-No creo que deba. -Contesto ella.

-Acepta Nike, se que por el momento no quieres volver con él. -Le dije mientras le aplicaba una crema en la lesión y la vendaba hábilmente. -Puedes confiar en mí, siempre. -Le asegure tratando de pasarle toda la seguridad que tenía en mí.

Ella suspiro pesadamente. -Entonces… solo un día, necesito pensar un poco. –Respondió.

Mi corazón se agito, realmente solo se quedaría un día, pero para mí eso era la mejor muestra de confianza que me habían dado en mi vida, me sentí extrañamente aceptado.

-¿Quieres descansar un poco? Te ves agotada. –Ella asintió sin pensarlo mucho, la ayude a levantarse porque parecía una débil hoja al viento _¿Por qué Livi no la había cuidado mejor?_ La idea de que Nike estuviera siendo de alguna forma presionada por él, me causaba una rabia inusitada, pocas veces me había enfadado tanto, y la mayoría de las veces había tenido que ver con ella.

Apenas la sostuve de su brazo, ella parecía tensa, no quería amedrentarla, nos dirigimos a la habitación de invitados, ella ni siquiera parecía concentrada o curiosa ante nada, la ayude a sentarse en la cama, ella solita se separo de mi tacto y se recostó en la cama, no dije nada, prefería no incomodarla, salí de ahí y cerré la puerta lentamente, como si quisiera alargar mi mirada sobre ella.

El click de la puerta al cerrarse me separo de ella, era extraño que ya la extrañara tanto.

…***********************….

Sentía que mi interior ardía, estaba furioso, alerta, y con unos instintos asesinos que me corroían _¿Acaso ese maldito se había atrevido a amenazar a mi ángel?_

-¡¿Porque tienes tanto interés en ella?! -Pregunte intentando controlar con todas mis fuerzas las ganas de estrellar mi puño en su cara cínica.

-Tú lo sabes. -Contesto mientras una sonrisa malvada se formaba en su estúpido rostro.

-¡Estas demente! ¡Enfermo! ¡Ella no es la que buscas! -Afirme con rabia.

Volvió a reírse de mí como el puto enfermo que era. –Tú no tienes ningún derecho a decirme que estoy demente, mírate a ti y mírame a mí, pensamos lo mismo, sentimos lo mismo, esa creciente obsesión por cierta personita, ese sentimiento tan intenso, tan potente de amarla y lastimarla al mismo tiempo ¿Seguro lo has fantaseado algunas veces cierto?

Mis manos comenzaron a temblar histéricamente, no podía con tanta violencia que quería salir de mi, y al mismo tiempo el miedo que me invadía de todas aquellas palabras que resonaban en mi mente, que me decían que él no estaba tan lejos de la verdad, pero no, no podía ser así _¿Acaso yo era igual a él?_

-Creo que se ha agotado mi tiempo, hablaremos en otra ocasión Livius. -Dijo él con gracia ante mi reacción a sus palabras, antes de darme cuenta él se dirigía hacia el auto negro polarizado en donde Nike se encontraba.

Mis piernas se movieron por si solas, pase por su lado sin importarme golpearlo con mi hombro en el proceso, por mi se podía morir en ese mismo instante, abrí la puerta del auto dispuesto a sacarla de ahí incluso si lo hacia a la fuerza, la llevaría de nuevo a nuestra casa y no la dejaría salir hasta que mi resentimiento se disipara y dudaba que eso fuera pronto.

-Livius. -La voz molesta y sobrada de la abuela de Nike me recibió ni bien abrí la puerta, no le preste importancia, solo tenía un objetivo, uno hermoso, delicado y frágil y ese no se encontraba ahí.

-¿¡Donde esta ella!? -Exigí saber, fulminando con la mirada a Tohara.

-¿De quién hablas? -Se hizo la desentendida la maldita.

-¡De Nike maldita sea! ¿¡A quien más crees que voy a buscar!? -Le solté con rabia.

-Hm, no lo sé. -Contesto ella.

Oh rayos… como quería sacarla del auto y zarandearla de un lado a otro hasta que me dijera donde rayos la había ocultado de mi.

-Por… por favor, dime donde está. -Dije casi rogando, mi orgullo estaba haciéndose añicos y mi ego estaba por los suelos.

La mire nuevamente, me veía con esa mirada que detestaba, ahí estaba la puta lastima, apreté mis puños nuevamente, quería gritar con todas mis fuerzas.

-Ella necesita un tiempo para pensar, y creo que tú y yo necesitamos hablar. -Contesto ella.

Negué con la cabeza. -No quiero escuchar nada, solo la quiero a ella, devuélvemela.

-No está conmigo Livius, ella se ha ido por su propia cuenta. -Explico.

-¡MENTIRA! ¡TU LA TIENES! ¡SE QUE TU LA TIENES! ¡DEVUELVEMELA! –Exigí, hasta que sentí a alguien sostenerme y alejarme del auto. –¡SUELTAME MALDICION! -Grite con ira al darme cuenta que Klauss era el que me alejaba de enfrentarme a la maldita vieja que se había llevado a mi ángel.

-Suéltalo Klauss. –Pidió Tohara saliendo del auto y caminando hacia mí, con ese gesto que detestaba, ese que me había rodeado toda mi puta vida, lastima, pena y miedo.

-Nike se ha marchado hace poco, un amigo suyo la ha ayudado, pero ella nunca dijo que se iría por siempre, solo necesita pensar, dale ese espacio Livius, está asustada y confundida y siente que tu no la apoyas, la estas presionando, y no estas tomando en cuenta lo que ella verdaderamente quiere.

Me hice soltar de Klauus con una furiosa sacudida, mi respiración parecía entrar y salir de mis pulmones con tanta intensidad que parecería que estuviera teniendo un ataque de pánico. -¡¿Que amigo?! -Pregunte, incluso yo me sorprendía, no era un _¿Hacia dónde se fue? O ¿Se encontraba bien? Era un… ¿Qué amigo?_ Si… estaba sorprendido de mi mismo, la capacidad de mis celos era inhumano, pero que mierda, quería saber quien era ese tipo, porque iba con Nike, que estarían haciendo en este momento ¿la vería como yo la veía? No lo soportaría.

-No se quien era. -Contesto ella.

-¡¿Cómo eran su características?! -Volví a preguntar.

Ella pareció pensarlo mucho. -Hagamos esto, yo te digo sus características, pero primero dame 15 minutos para hablar contigo.

Me lleve las manos al rostro y las pase por mis cabellos, ella estaba jugando con mi paciencia, acaso no sabia que con cada segundo sentía que me moría de la preocupación, respire hondo. –De una puta ves. –Acepte.

…..**************….

Cerré los ojos aunque sabía que el aun seguía mirándome, cuando sentí que la puerta se cerraba los volví a abrir, mi cuerpo estaba agotado físicamente, era cierto, pero mi mente no podía dejar de pensar en todo y al mismo tiempo en nada _¿Qué se supone que haría ahora?_

Me levante de la cama y me pasee por la habitación, mi cuerpo pesaba pero no podía estarme quieta. –¿Debo volver? -Me descolgué el pequeño bolso y me volví a sentar en la cama, metí mi mano en el fondo de la cartera y saque los papeles que habían ahí, una chica normalmente cargaría maquillaje y eso, pero yo solo tenia lo mas importante, mire mi identificación y una tarjeta de crédito que me había entregado la abuela, obviamente la había rechazado, no quería su dinero, pero después de que ella me instara a que no sobreviviría sin dinero tuve que forzarme a aceptar. Mis manos volvieron a revolver los papeles y tome el pasaje de avión y el titulo a mi nombre de la casa en Canadá, suspire frustrada. –No lo hare. –Acepte al final, a pesar de todo, simplemente no podía alejarme de mi hermana, de mi país, de él.

Volví a guardar los papeles que el padre de Livi me había entregado, no los utilizaría, pelearía por mis propios medios para conseguir lo que quería, el apoyo de Livi, tome mi celular en mis manos y lo llame.

….**************….

-¡¿Y bien?! Dígame de una puta vez que es eso tan importante que tiene que decirme apara hacerme perder el tiempo de esta manera.

Ella suspiro calmadamente. -Nike esta embarazada. -Me dijo.

Casi me parto de risa en su cara ¿Acaso creía que no lo sabía? No había nadie en este mundo que supiera todo lo que pasaba y tenia que ver con mi mujer más que yo.

Ella pareció entender mi rostro, porque continúo hablando. –Lo que sea que le digas, no hará que ella acepte lo que estas planeando.

 _¿Acaso la brujería venia en la sangre?_ Todas ellas eran como adivinas que podían leer la mente.

-¿Y que se supone que estoy planeando? –Pregunte como si realmente no me hubiera sorprendido.

-No deseas ese embarazo, temes por ella. -Contesto.

Me tense instantáneamente. –¡Tú no sabes nada!

-Oh, claro que lo sé, es mi nieta después de todo, y mi hija paso por…

-¡USTED NO SABE NADA! ¡ELLA ES EL AIRE! ¡EL PUTO AIRE! ¡NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN ELLA ¡PERO USTED… USTED SI PUDO VIVIR SIN SU HIJA TODOS ESTOS AÑOS!

Se puso pálida al instante y su cuerpo tembló _"¡Rayos le había provocado un infarto a la maldita vieja!"_ Quise preguntarle si se encontraba bien, pero las palabras no salieron de mi boca, al parecer el rencor hacia ella era demasiado.

Al parecer se recompuso por sí misma, el color empezó a volver a ella, pero aun parecía abatida.

-Es cierto, yo no se la magnitud de tus sentimientos por ella, pero créeme que la quiero, es como tener una segunda oportunidad de nuevo… lo que mas deseo es verla feliz, dejar de imponerle mi decisión, aprendí muy tarde que no puedo imponerle mis deseos porque aquello solo me alejaría de ella.

-Mire, le voy a decir esto una sola vez, Nike esta enferma, obviamente ya sabe eso, y también estoy casi seguro que investigó sobre aquello y sabe sobre ese antiguo tratamiento que puede alargar la vida. –Ella asintió. –Genial, ahora que tomamos rumbo… seguramente sabe que manejo muchos negocios que prácticamente me hacen el rey de este puto país.

-No entiendo a donde quieres llegar con…

-No me interrumpa. -La corte, después de verla fruncir el ceño y quedarse en silencio continúe. -Una de mis mejores cualidades son las inversiones, y hace algún tiempo decidí empezar un proyecto dentro del mundo farmacéutico…

Los ojos de Tohara se abrieron de par en par cuando empezó a comprender mis palabras. -Por favor… no me ilusiones si no me dirás lo que espero que me digas. –Me pidió.

-Ella puede curarse, completamente sana.

Ella retrocedió unos pasos hasta apoyarse en el auto, en una postura relajada nada propia de ella. -Muchas gracias. –Me dijo sin mirarme.

-Esto no acaba solo así Tohara. –Ella volvió a mirarme preocupada. –¿Es… el embarazo?

Asentí. -Es una enfermedad bastante extraña y complicada, mientras más pase el tiempo mas se reducen las posibilidades de que pueda tener una recuperación completa, el embarazo es… realmente detesto hablar de esto, en su estado llevar un embarazo puede arriesgar su vida, si no empieza inmediatamente el tratamiento puede ser muy tarde, y si incluso comienza ese tratamiento con su embarazo el niño puede… puede morir o nacer con problemas y no quiero ni imaginar lo que le pasaría a Nike si eso sucediera, es mejor deshacerse de él antes de que ella verdaderamente se encariñe.

-¿Te das cuenta de que estas hablando de tu hijo cierto? -Pregunto ella mas compresiblemente de lo que hubiera imaginado.

" _¿Cómo rayos podía hacerme esa pregunta?"_ –¡Por supuesto que me doy cuenta! ¡Me odiare toda mi vida! ¡Iré al puto infierno! Pero al menos ella se salvara.

Tohara asintió. -Te entiendo.

-¿Entonces me ayudara a hacerla entrar en razón?

-Primero que nada, debes decirle esto que me has explicado, debes dejar que ella piense por si misma y decida que es lo que quiere hacer.

-Debe estar demente, ya veo que no conoce a Nike, ella es tan… es TAN… ¡MALDITAMENTE BUENA! –No pude mas, perdí la paciencia, la sola idea de decirle a ella todo, y ver su hermoso rostro desfigurado por el dolor, simplemente no podía tolerarlo.

-No entiendes Livius, esto es algo que ella realmente debe saber, y sea lo que decida ella querrá tu apoyo, si no la escuchas, si planeas hacer cualquier cosa para salirte con la tuya la perderás.

-Como se atreve, ya la estoy perdiendo, con cada segundo que pasa ella se aleja de mi, se aleja a un lugar en donde no podre encontrarla, no podre mirarla, olerla, sentirla, ella dejara de existir, si eso ocurre probablemente vaya tras de ella, la perseguiría hasta esa inexistencia, lo peor de todo es que incluso si fuera así, tampoco podría tenerla, porque donde yo pertenecería seria un lugar diferente al de ella.

Las palabras salían de mi como si escupiera acido, dolía decir todo aquello, dolía darle sentido a mis pensamientos, aquellos que me habían torturado todo este tiempo, mi cuerpo ya no quería sostenerse en pie, me dieron unas malditas ganas de tirarme al suelo y dejarme vencer, pero ella aun estaba, ahí en algún lugar, sola y confundida y yo no podía rendirme hasta saberla bien y a mi lado.

-No se que decirte, pero te juro esto, si te sinceras con ella y le cuentas lo que está pasando yo tratare de que ella piense mejor las cosas, intentare convencerla. Pero si ella aun después de todo decide seguir yo la apoyare.

No conteste, no valía la pena seguir intentando que comprenda lo que estaba sintiendo y mis propósitos, probablemente terminaría maldiciéndola.

-Ya pasaron los quince minutos. -Aclare.

Ella asintió. -No conozco a ese amigo, pero era alto, de buena apariencia y tenia un llamativo color de ojos que nunca antes había visto, una especie de azul…

Mis músculos se tensaron, claramente sabia a quien se refería, me aleje de ahí rápidamente, ya no me interesaba nada de lo que tendría que decirme, había oído lo que quería saber, saque mi celular y le marque a Neil, una orden fue suficiente para tenerlo estacionándose justo frente a mí. -A la casa de Irada. -Le ordene, si se sorprendió no podía saberlo, mire por la ventanilla del auto tratando de tranquilizarme, no sabía si podría controlarme cuando la viera en su casa, no quería amedrentarla con mi actitud.

Escuche mi celular sonar, lo saque de forma impaciente y vi sorprendido el numero entrante.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Por algún motivo me gusto mucho escribir este capítulo, tal vez porque todo fluyo tranquilamente, fue más fácil y no tuve que partirme la cabeza en cómo llegar a mi tan ansiado (y ya escrito) final.**

 **Cada capítulo que pasa nos acerca más al final y también a la inminente noticia que les daré a los que siguen esta historia, con paciencia poco a poco les iré contando mis planes y las situaciones que me llevaron a tomar esa decisión. (Que aun sigue en mi nube personal de inseguridad)**

 **Gracias por su apoyo a las pocas personas que me dejan sus comentarios. Un beso, se los quiere.**


	44. Chapter 44

**DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece, pero la historia es totalmente mía, y cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

 ***AMANE2306***

 **UN SUSPIRO DE LIBERTAD**

 **CAPITULO 43**

Estaba completa y absolutamente decidida a hablarle, le diría de mi conocimiento sobre todo. El tono ni siquiera sonó una vez cuando corte el intento de llamada _"cobarde"_ me susurro mi subconsciente muy dentro de mí, aquella vocecilla que me había molestado tanto tiempo, y que me hacia cometer siempre bastantes deslices, ahora se oía cansada, como si me hubiera recargado de estrés, tanto así que incluso mi mente parecía agotada.

Casi me imagino a mi yo interna, llamándome cobarde a mi misma desde el frio y oscuro suelo de mi subconsciente, mientras se arrastraba como podía en un vago intento de seguir adelante a pesar del cansancio y la depresión. Ya no había valentía, no había euforia, no había curiosidad, no había ninguna de aquellas emociones que siempre gobernaron mi vida, o tal vez se habían ocultado de la pobre y pequeña Nike tristona y destrozada que ahora era la voz de la conciencia.

El sonido de algunos suaves toques en la puerta me quito de esa horrible imagen mental de mi yo interno. –Adelante. –Clame sin siquiera ponerme a pensar demasiado.

Vi el rostro de Irada asomarse por la puerta y luego de verme y armarse de más confianza lo vi entrar a la habitación con una pequeña taza de algo humeante. –Es algo para las nauseas. –Me comenta mostrándome la pequeña tasa de porcelana blanca.

Sonrió agradecida extendiendo mi mano para tomarla, él niega mirando mi mano vendada de mi anterior accidente y coloca la tasita en el velador al lado de la cama.

Comprendo que no quiere arriesgarse a otro de mis ataques de intolerancia a los olores y asiento, mirando mi propia mano vendada, recordando brevemente que no es el único lugar en donde tengo vendas.

-¿El lo ha conseguido cierto? –Me pregunta llamando nuevamente mi atención. Sus ojos azul pino parecen preocupados y me miran como si fuera una pequeña niña desvalida.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Pregunto, tratando de descubrir lo que esconden esos ojos solitarios.

Veo como camina hasta la cama y se sienta en una orilla guardando la distancia de mí. Vuelve a mirarme como si realmente fuera una niña y no supiera nada del mundo. –Te ha absorbido. –Me dice y aunque no se a que se refieren aquellas palabras suenan terribles para mí. _"Nos ha absorbido…"_ susurra mi moribunda subconsciente, mientras comienza a levantarse del oscuro piso y se sienta con desgana cubriendo las heridas de las piernas con un largo camisón blanco que contrasta en medio de toda esa oscuridad.

-No sé a qué…

-Si sabes. –Me interrumpe con pena.

Me quedo congelada de nuevo, y con una sonrisa de ignorancia fingida niego en silencio.

" _Lo has dejado matarnos"_ vuelve a susurrar la conciencia derrotada, sus ojos resignados me miran desde esa cárcel oscura y mientas la imagen panorámica de mi yo interna se aleja puedo ver que el punto blanco en donde yo me situó se va extinguiendo en un universo de oscuridad infinita. –Lo he dejado hacerlo. –Las palabras se escapan de mi boca y cobran un sentido potente de descubrimiento y pánico. Las lagrimas retenidas inundan mis ojos, pero no me permito llorar, he sido débil, me he dejado llevar por su oscuridad, lo he dejado tenerme y me he rendido, tenía que haber sido diferente, yo tenía que haber sido la luz que él necesitaba, sin embargo había perdido, atraída a ese enorme monstruo de penumbra, casi ha apagado mi luz, casi…

La constancia de la realidad me golpea nuevamente, como si hubiera muerto y resucitado, las cosas parecen aclararse, estaba perdida, débil y en la incertidumbre, pero el problema no era yo, si no la oscuridad en ese corazón que amo tanto.

-¿Estás bien? –La voz de Irada me saca de mi redescubrimiento y noto que se había acercado bastante. Siento su mano acercarse a mi mejilla y acariciarla con cuidado, mientras me mira buscando algo entre mis ojos. –Ahí estas. –Sonríe levemente cuando parece que ha descubierto algo en mi interior.

Sonrió agradecida de alguna forma y aunque preferiría reservar mi distancia poso mi mano sobre la suya que aun está en mi mejilla. –Gracias. –Le digo con una sonrisa que me sorprende que no sea fingida. Me desapego de su mano y el comprende que el tiempo cómodo ha acabado, se vuelve a alejar de mi.

-El té esta delicioso. –Comento con una sonrisa, mientras siento el aroma del té ingresar por mis fosas nasales, es un aroma dulce y refrescante, muy parecido a la menta.

-Me alegra que te guste. –Irada se levanta de la cama y camina hacia fuera de la habitación. –Me alegra verte de nuevo Nike, a la verdadera Nike. –Sonríe cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

" _Es un buen amigo"_ Susurra mi subconsciente y sonrió al mirarme internamente, ya no estoy desparramada en el suelo oscuro, si no que ahora estoy de pie, renovada y mirando filosamente toda aquella oscuridad que aun me embarga, pero que estoy dispuesta a desaparecer.

-Lo es. –Me digo a mi misma, mientras tomo el celular que deje de lado y marco el numero con más seguridad.

Escuche mi celular sonar, lo saque de forma impaciente y vi sorprendido el numero entrante, casi en un arranque de impaciencia dejo caer el celular, mis manos tiemblan de todo el enojo que me guardo, no razono lo suficiente como para relajarme y contesto con una voz que incluso yo mismo reconozco que da miedo.

-¿Donde estas? –Digo sin levantar la voz, pero que sale casi como un siseo mortal, trato de ocultar la desesperación en mí, aunque sé que con ese tono es lo que menos parece.

Espero varios segundos a escuchar su voz, necesito que me hable. Apretó el celular en mis manos, si tuviera la suficiente fuerza probablemente el aparato terminaría siendo trisas entre mis dedos. _"¡Contesta maldita sea!"_ pienso en mi interior, mientras mi respiración se profundiza de impaciencia.

-Respóndeme. –Ordeno con una voz seria, no le iba a gritar, no maldeciría a los mil y un demonios, no la amenazaría pero… que me parta un rayo si no quería posar mis manos en su delicioso cuerpo y encerrarla en algún punto lejano de toda civilización _"¡Estas demente!"_ me auto insulto, pero ya lo sabía.

-Hola. –Me habla, su voz suave, gentil, y relajada me carcome por dentro _¿Esta acaso alegre de dejarme?_

-¡¿En que estabas pensando?! –Alzo un poco la voz pero me reprimo para no gritarle.

Escucho una leve risa incomoda pero un poco más propia de la antigua Nike, de aquella que entro a mi despacho la primera vez despotricando y mirándome como si fuera un reto. –Eso es lo que precisamente intentaba hacer, pensar. –Me contesta con su tono de _"Livi eres un melodramático hipertenso… en cualquier momento podría darte un ataque cardiaco y ni siquiera has cumplido los treinta"_ incluso podía oír su vocecilla divertida y juguetona mientras me reta por mi actitud. _"¿Por qué Nike se oía diferente?"_ aun rememoro su espíritu decaído, su sonrisa apagada, y la pena en sus ojos de los últimos días _"¿Acaso estar lejos de mi le devolvía la alegría de siempre?"_ aquello fue un golpe bajo.

-¡Pues pensaras en casa! –Listo, la había fregado, nuevamente me había salido el demonio interno y le había gritado a mi ángel, seguramente ahora estaría triste nuevamente.

-¿¡Te has comido un ogro!? –Me pregunta con su voz de marisabidilla y de _"¿Por qué pierdo mí tiempo contigo? ¡Eres tan inmaduro!"_ incluso la imaginaba con sus manos en sus caderas meneando su cabecita y mirándome reprobatoriamente. La sola idea me saco una sonrisa estúpida. Me recompuse y recordé que no podía reconciliarme con ella así de fácil _"¡Esa niña caprichosa había huido!"_ imposible, tenía que reprenderla por su atrevimiento.

-Volveré a casa, y hablaremos, pero quiero un tiempo a solas. –Me ordeno _"¿Me ordeno?" "¿Era enserio?"_ definitivamente alguien había influido en su cambio de actitud. El personaje de Irada se coló en mi mente, recordar que ahora se encontraba con alguien que la deseaba como yo me hizo olvidar los limites que me había puesto para no asustarla con mi actitud, es que simplemente no podía controlar mis celos.

-¿Con quien estas Nike? –Le pregunte con un tono desdeñoso, el debía estar ahí, cerca de ella, incluso tal vez escuchando nuestra conversación… apreté el celular con tanta fuerza que escuche un ligero crack.

-Estoy sola. –Contesto ella completamente resuelta. _"¿Mentía?"_ pues claro que mentía, porque ella estaba con Irada.

-¿Realmente estas sola Nike? –Pregunte riéndome de mis propios instintos asesinos y de las enormes ganas que tenia de matar a cierto pelinegro. –¿No hay nadie que este contigo en la misma casa, en la misma sala?... o en ¿¡LA MISMA HABITACION?! –Pregunte furioso de celos, al imaginarme a ellos dos sentados muy juntos… tal vez el la estaba reconfortando y… _"¡ARGG QUE RABIA!"_

-¿¡Tú siempre desconfiando de mi cierto!? –Mi ángel parecía molesta, hacia mucho que no la escuchaba tan dispuesta a mandarme al diablo. –¡No me confundas con una de tus anteriores conquistas! ¡Soy tu esposa y vas a respetarme! ¡Si Livi, yo también se como gritar… ya estoy harta de tu estúpida histeria neurótica, tu maldito obseso desquiciado!

Me dejo prácticamente mudo, primero porque realmente me agrado escuchar de sus labios llamarse a sí misma mi esposa _"¡Mia!"_ y segundo porque había sacado a esa fierecilla de sus cabales, aquella que alguna vez se tumbo sobre mi mientras me amenazaba con un cuchillo sobre mi cuello _"Viejos tiempos…"_ aquella que me rechazo al primer coqueteo, pero que con el tiempo se entrego a mí con su instinto de protección de ver por las causas perdidas, esperando pacientemente poder llevarme a la luz… si… ya lo sabía, todo comenzó con el deseo que me permití hacerle experimentar por primera vez, y el empujón que hizo falta fue su empatía, su lastima, y su esperanza por salvarme.

-Hablaremos en casa. –Colgué al instante, no espere replicas, no espere nuevamente a la fierecilla escondida ahí adentro, me remordió la conciencia saber que la meta de mi ángel había fallado, y al final ella había terminado envuelta por mi oscuridad y yo viviría siempre de su luz hasta que ya no quedara nada. Así como mi padre lo hizo con Sheyla.

" _Por eso Sheyla se fue… por eso la odiaba…"_

"… _En casa… casa... casa… casa…"_ en mi mente resonó la misma palabra hasta que me di cuenta de todo lo que significaba. –Oh no… ¡Está en camino! –Salte de la cama y comencé a caminar de un lado a otro pensando cómo empezar a abordar una conversación de ese tipo con él, el ser más impaciente, rencoroso, histérico, neurótico, impetuoso, sexi… _"¡¿En qué rayos piensas?!"_ Mi subconsciente me miro desde ese lugar oscuro como si fuera una madre estricta mirando por primera vez a su hija besándose en la esquina de la casa con su novio rockero y dueño de una motocicleta… bueno era fácil descifrar esa mirada, era la misma que Kara me había dado cuando aquel chico del colegio me había dado un aventón a la casa en su motocicleta… pero no había habido beso… aun así, Kara se acerco a mi nuevo amigo le susurro algo al oído y este nunca más volvió a invitarme a subirse a su moto.

-No me dejare llevar por las feromonas de Livi, está decidido y tampoco me amedrentare con sus gritos de cavernícola. –Me dije a mi misma y mi subconsciente asintió mientras miraba nuevamente esa oscuridad buscando un escape.

Mire el bolso con algunos papeles saliéndose de él, y me di cuenta que tenía que irme y pensar con más claridad, acomode todo de nuevo dentro de mi ligero bolso y salí a paso veloz de la habitación, me tropecé un par de veces en mi impaciencia y sentí a alguien retenerme cuando ya estaba a unos metros de la puerta principal.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunto Irada. Parecía recién salido de la ducha, su cabello estaba húmedo, llevaba ropa de casa, muy casual y ligera, y una pequeña toalla blanca que reposaba en sus hombros, y donde gotitas de agua de su cabello caían.

-Tengo que irme, gracias por recibirme en tu casa. –Agradecí fugaz, intentando salir lo más rápido posible, porque si Livi nos viera en esos momentos seguramente con su cerebro de troglodita malentendería todo y mataría a Irada y los encabezados del periódico serian _"Joven multimillonario mata a golpes a socio y amigo por encontrarlo con su esposa en actitud indecorosa… esposa consternada niega los cargos de adulterio… hermana de la esposa niega tener lazos sanguíneos con la acusada"_ definitivamente mi espíritu dramático parecía ir volviendo en sí, incluso ahora podía reírme de mi propia imaginación creativa.

Sonreí ante mi ávida imaginación, Irada que parecía preocupado sonrió de vuelta, tal vez contagiado con mi actitud, hasta que los cabellos se me pusieron de punta cuando escuche el sonido del timbre, una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis… _¡Dios va romper el timbre!_ ni siquiera tuve tiempo de moverme cuando los golpes resonaron en la puerta, parecía que en vez de tocarla, alguien estaba aporreando su puño contra ella.

-¡Nike se que estas ahí! ¡Abre la puerta o la derribo! –Grito desde afuera.

No pude evitar blanquear los ojos, me destencione a pesar de que aun no estaba preparada para enfrentarlo, me guíe a mi misma al largo sillón del salón y me senté en él, subí mis piernas encima y las abrase esperando que Livi derrumbara la puerta, a ver si así desahogaba toda esa tensión que se cargaba.

No pude ver si mi hipótesis resultaba correcta porque Irada ya iba en dirección de dejar entrar a mi neurótico, casi rogué que Livi no lo golpeara ni bien entrara.

Se abrió la puerta al fin.

Mis ruegos fueron escuchados, Livi no golpeo a Irada, pero si lo vio con cara de asesinarlo muy despacio y muy dolorosamente, y más aun cuando lo vio recién bañado y con la camisa ligera abierta hasta casi su abdomen. Incluso pude oír el rechinar de sus dientes intentando aguantarse la rabia, le escuche decir algo como _"¡Cúbrete maldito Playboy!"_ y luego me miro.

Oh… si las miradas consumieran _"Si consumen… especialmente a ti"_ Farfullo mi subconsciente que ahora intentaba escalar la oscuridad sobre una escalera blanca que no tenía idea de donde había aparecido en mi mente, probablemente una manera de escapar del estrés.

Lo vi caminar hacia mí, con su andar de top model masculino, cargado con una gran tensión de sensualidad, poder e ira. _"Oh si… soy masoquista"_

No me grito _"Eso es nuevo"_ no golpeo a nadie _"Eso es un avance"_ Me tomo del brazo _"Ese es Livi"_ si ese era mi controlador. No sentí su antigua dura presión sobre mi piel, cuando él se enoja normalmente no se da cuenta que a veces aprieta más de lo debido mis pobres brazos, pero ahora no, tiene esa misma actitud de macho dominante marcando su territorio, pero la delicadeza con la que me toma o sujeta es contradictoria a su presencia de asesino serial.

No pude evitar que él me guiara hasta casi la salida, no había pronunciado palabra pero sabía que estaba demasiado molesto, probablemente cuando estuviéramos solos me gritaría, detuve mi andar, espere que él me jalara con más insistencia, pero él se detuvo también.

Me miro como si lo estuviera traicionando, pero no me jaloneo, aunque lo último que pensé que haría fuera acercarse a mí y darme un beso, abrí mis ojos por la sorpresa y al segundo ya estaba cerrándolos disfrutando de su boca, no supe como lo hizo, pero antes de que me diera cuenta el ya me tenía en brazos y caminaba con migo hacia la salida con un flamante estilo nupcial.

" _Te venció"_ Me recrimino mi subconsciente desde el medio de la escalera.

Me llevaba con delicadeza, como si me fuera a quebrar en cualquier momento, había sido muy astuto al distraerme con el beso, mire a Irada que poco a poco quedaba atrás y pronuncie un gracias, escuche a Livi gruñir algo inentendible y luego volverse hacia mí y buscar mi boca con la suya.

-¡No ahora! –Le dije deteniendo su intento de beso, me miro con el ceño fruncido, pero no lo volvió a intentar.

" _De vuelta a la jaula de oro"_

Mire hacia la ventana, el día había estado completamente nublado, y ahora el ocaso estaba muy cerca, escuchaba los pasos en toda la habitación, pero no miraría, sabía que era él, había estado como león enjaulado desde que habíamos llegado, no me había dirigido la palabra, pero sospechaba que en algún momento lo haría y es por eso que estaba tan inquieto. _¿Me contaría la verdad que quería escuchar de sus propios labios? "No lo hará"_ confirmo mi subconsciente sentada en estilo zen mientras miraba a la inútil escalera que no había servido de nada.

Pose mi mano en mi vientre, recordando que no lo había hecho en todo el día, mi pobre Livi junior había sido ignorado, sentí una ligera curva y fue raro porque antes no estaba, sonreí.

Me acurruque un poco más en el sillón, temblé un poco, últimamente me hacía mucho frio, aun con las manos en mi vientre comencé a tararear una canción _¿Hacia cuanto que no lo hacía?_ Definitivamente mucho, el tarareo se convirtió en letras y pronto me halle cantando suavemente, mi garganta parecía haber renacido de las cenizas, cantar era una de las formas más fáciles y hermosas para desestresarme y expresar mis emociones. La lluvia comenzó y el enorme bosque verde oscuro que se veía desde la ventana comenzó a moverse con el viento y la lluvia, era hermoso, realmente hermoso.

Sentí que Livi se me acercaba, no me moví ni un centímetro, hasta sentir que me cubría con algo _"Que considerado"_ dijo sarcástica mi subconsciente, al parecer muy dentro de mi crecía el resentimiento en gran escala. Me apegue al cobertor y me cubrí mejor, dejando escapar un suspirito de alivio.

-Nike. –Me llamo y esta vez no podía ignorarlo. Lo mire fijamente, estaba decidida y resuelta a escuchar lo que me diría y a responder según las circunstancias.

-Dime. –Conteste más segura que nunca.

Lo vi respirar varias veces, su pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza, realmente parecía intentar controlar su genio, pero era evidente que le estaba costando demasiado.

-¿Me ibas a dejar Nike? –Pregunto con una sonrisa nada amable, es mas se veía casi terrorífica.

Suspire. –No lo iba a hacer. –Conteste secamente.

-Entonces… -Volvió a sonreír de esa forma nada cuerda. –¿Que significa esto? –Pregunto meneando en su mano mi pasaporte y el boleto de avión.

-¿¡Revisaste mi bolso!? –Pregunte molesta, era el colmo, solo eso faltaba para que el destruyera completamente la palabra privacidad de mi vida.

-¡Tengo todo el derecho! –Alzo la voz al fin.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Son mis cosas! –Conteste dejando mi postura relajada de antes, la lluvia parecía acompañar mi estado de rabia porque escuche algunos truenos en la lejanía acercarse.

-¡Todo lo tuyo es mío! ¡Incluso tu! –Farfullo él levantándose y volviendo a caminar mientras no me perdía la vista de encima, como si intentara dominarme, como si intentara ganar sobre mí… _"¡NO LO PERMITAS!"_ grito embravecida en mi interior, me levante del sillón irguiéndome lo mas que pude aunque nunca superaría su altura, a menos claro que me subiera al sillón, pero eso se vería cómico y no entraba en esta tensa situación.

-¡Puedo ser tu esposa, pero no puedes controlar todo en mi vida! ¡Mi cuerpo-mis decisiones! –Dije apuntándome a mi misma para reafirmar mis palabras. –Además no iba a ir a ningún lado, solo quería respirar y pensar… ¡Y contigo eso es imposible! –Reproche.

Lo vi hacer una mueca de desagrado ante mis primeras palabras y fruncir el ceño ante mi argumento final.

-¿¡Entonces porque lo traías en tu bolso!? –Recrimino colérico mientras meneaba los papeles en sus manos como si me echara en cara la prueba de un delito.

-Eso era… -Me había atrapado, realmente no me iba a ir, aunque lo había pensado y por eso mismo había puesto los papeles en mi bolsa.

-¡ERA PORQUE TE QUERIAS IR DE MI LADO! –Grito histérico, ahora si había salido el típico genio ogro que había estado reprimiendo. –¡PERO COMO VERAS, ESO ES IMPOSIBLE! –Dijo con esa sonrisa de suficiencia mientras comenzaba a romper cada papelito que encontrara dentro de mi cartera.

-¡LIVI! –Lo llame casi corriendo hasta él para intentar quitarle mis documentos, aunque tarde, vi que ahora solo quedaban restos rasgados sobre el suelo. Ahora incluso me había quitado mi identidad. Vaya que quería llorar al ver mi pasaporte, aquel que había sacado junto a mi hermana el día de mi cumpleaños número quince, aquel que tome entre mis manos con felicidad soñando con un día viajar por el mundo, como mi madre nunca pudo hacerlo.

Sentí los brazos de Livi rodearme, estaba agitado, pero su abrazo era delicado, no me apretaba con fuerza, pero si me mantenía bien pegada, lo sentí acariciar mi cabeza con su mano como si intentara tranquilizarme, a pesar de que era él el que parecía estar terminando un ataque de neurosis. Estaba decepcionada de él, molesta y triste.

-Está bien ángel… ahora todo está bien. –Susurraba en mi oído. –Solo confía en mí, yo sé lo que es mejor para ti.

Fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Comprendí que para Livi cualquier cosa que me alejara de su lado, era el enemigo, no podía haber secretos, ni privacidad, ni amigos, ni familia, ni siquiera mis propios papeles de identidad, aquellos simples documentos que me permitirían cruzar la frontera a cualquier parte del mundo, y entonces una verdad me alumbro… La muerte… la muerte era un camino sin retorno… aquello a lo que más le temía mi amado demonio, tanto que no sabía lo que sería capaz de hacer por evitarla… pero la muerte me había echado un ojo, y ahora rondaba, esperando, observando.

Livi estaba muy mal… _¿qué rayos ocultaba?_ ¿ _Cómo había sido su infancia…?_ sentí pena. _"¡Tonta!"_ me dijo mi subconsciente mientras de una última mirada se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a escalar por una cuerda que había en medio de la oscuridad, no parecía ser fácil, pero lo intentaría hasta llegar al final.

-Livi, dime la verdad. –Le pedí sin moverme de su abrazo. Había llegado la hora.

El se despego de mi lado y aunque aun tenía sus manos sobre mis hombros me miro con terror.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Pregunto él tanteando el terreno.

Esboce una sonrisa resignada, pero ya no temblaba al hablar del tema, ya no era un tabú en mi mente, había decidido sonreírle a la muerte. –A mi enfermedad por supuesto.

Las pupilas de Livi se extendieron de puro pánico. –¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? –Exigió saber, no parecía darse cuenta de que su agarre ya no era tan suave.

 **CONTINUARA…**

¡Maldición! (Como diría Livi) Realmente fue un capitulo difícil, no sabía cómo liar los hilos de la historia y que haya un cambio revolucionario de estados de ánimo. Tenía que darle a Nike un empujón para que despertara y saliera de esa oscuridad depresiva, y creo que ver en los ojos de una persona aparte como Irada en lo que ella se había convertido, la despertó, la hizo reaccionar y entender cuál fue su propósito desde un principio, porque desde el momento en el que ella decidió abrir su corazón hacia Livi fue porque quería salvarlo de alguna forma.

Oh kami… falta tan poco para el final, realmente no sé si serán dos, tres o cuatro capítulos más, solo sé que ya va para la recta final… creo que pueden pensar que parece que aun esta en medio de la trama central (aunque no es una idea errada, verdaderamente aun está en la trama central) pero al final de todo explicare porque esta así esta historia, y tal vez muchos me lancen un enorme y gran "¡¿QUE?!" Y otros un "¿¡PORQUE!?" y seguro que alguno un "¡Maldita seas!"

Pero bueno, esperemos al final.

Besos


	45. Chapter 45

**DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece, pero la historia es totalmente mía, y cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **UN SUSPIRO DE LIBERTAD**

 **CAPITULO 44**

Camine por la acera de una de las calles de Ginza, normalmente estaría rebozando de gente, y más un sábado por la tarde. Pero al parecer el fuerte frio con lluvias logro espantar de las calles niponas a las personas que prefirieron pasar el fin de semana en familia. Aferre mi paraguas rojo y me reajuste la bufanda rosa mientras intentaba soplar aire cálido en mis manos cubiertas por impolutos guantes blancos. Gruñí al ver mi labial rosa tatuado en la límpida prenda y tuve que dejar de intentar entrar en calor. Llevaba una fina capa de maquillaje que me puse con algo de desgana intentando cubrir las ojeras por la falta de sueño. No había dormido bien desde que él se había ido, y de eso hacía ya casi un mes.

Mire los escaparates casi por reflejo, los colores y las luces llamaban a cualquiera que pasara por ahí a mirar lo que ofertaban. Apenas y le di una repasada a los productos y apure el paso mirando rápidamente mi reloj, llevaba diez minutos de retraso, y todo porque Neil había considerado necesario ir en velocidad "tortuga" para prevenir cualquier accidente a causa de la lluvia. No es que lo culpara o me importara poco su preocupación, es más, no diría nada si no fuera porque él se había estado preocupando demasiado "exageradamente" cuidadoso y protector con ella, como si Livi hubiera tomado posesión del alma de Neil.

Aun recordaba a Neil tocando la puerta del baño cada tres minutos preguntándome si estaba bien, si no me había resbalado en la ducha, si no estaba muy caliente el agua, o si me sentía débil y necesitaba ayuda. Era realmente una preocupación muy paternal, pero tuve que gritarle "pervertido" un par de veces para que me deje en paz, y Neil se limito a tocar la puerta solo cada cinco minutos.

Pase delante de algunos restaurantes conocidos y vi como supuse pocos comensales que mas que parecer encantados con reunirse allí, parecían haber entrado solo para resguardarse del frio. _"¿También que personas saldrían en ese clima?"_ por supuesto yo era una de ellas, si no fuera así, quien sabe cuándo podría salir de aquella casa que solo me recuerda a él.

Detuve mi andar cuando al fin pude reconocer la linda cafetería, mire el ambiente interno desde afuera y sonreí al ver a algunas personas bebiendo sus bebidas en un ambiente acogedor y relajado, cerré el paraguas rojo y sacudí unas cuantas gotitas rebeldes que se habían empeñado en caerme en la punta de los cabellos, vi casi de perfil a Neil mirarme desde una cuadra atrás, vestido completamente de negro, mas parecía un acosador que una persona normal, incluso algunos transeúntes lo miraban raro y se alejaban de él murmurando entre ellos.

Sonreí con gracia y me adentre en el lugar.

Mire sobre todas las mesas y encontré una cabellera parecida a la mía con unas orejeras peludas de animal print, me daba la espalda, pero al instante se volteo a mirarme y me sonrió, era como si tuviéramos una especia de conexión telepática, ambas siempre sabíamos cuando la una miraba a la otra. Sonreí a modo de saludo y desvié mi mirada al cabello azabache con rayitos verdes que tenia sobre la cabeza un llamativo sombrero que se veía peludo y realmente blando, parecía el típico sombrero ruso. Ella también me sonrió y yo me encamine a aquella mesa.

-Dime quien asesino tu guardarropa y yo personalmente me hare cargo de que no vea la luz del día. –Comento mirándome de arriba abajo.

-Muy graciosa Cass, pero el pobre de Neil solo intentaba que no me hiciera frio. –Comente deslizándome en uno de los cómodos asientos, si es que a lo que hacia se le puede llamar "deslizar" por supuesto, puesto que casi me llevo la mesa conmigo en el intento, y no es que estuviera gorda, sino más bien que tenía tanta ropa encima que ya ni siquiera era consciente de donde empezaba mi cuerpo y donde terminaba.

-Pareces un muñeco de nieve. –Se burlo mi hermana y yo casi la aniquilo con la mirada.

-Perdóname si intento no resfriarme a costa de mi apariencia. –Conteste molesta.

-Pero que humorcito el que te traes, nunca me habías gritado. –Comento Kara hecha la ofendida.

-¡Yo no te grite! –Refute.

Kara poso su mano en el pecho dramáticamente. –Acabas de gritarme.

Suspire resignada, últimamente estaba de pésimo humor y a veces me ponía cascarrabias sin premeditación.

-Ahí van ustedes nuevamente ¿cómo es posible que dos hermanas se peleen más de cien veces en solo treinta días? –Se burlo Cass.

-Kara nee me provoca. –Dije mirando de reojo a mi hermana esperando un nuevo ataque de ella.

-Es que eres fácil de provocar –Contesto ella sonriéndome astuta. –Mira tú Nike… ¿comerte al hombre de las nieves no es suficiente? ¿También tuviste que adoptar su actitud gruñona?

Le sonreí de vuelta aceptando comedida lo que me tocaba, y casi y besaba a mi hermana cada vez que recordaba el porqué de su comportamiento frontal conmigo, gracias a sus constantes riñas me había olvidado de toda la tormenta de sentimientos negativos, gracias a ella y sus empujones de palabras toscas es que he empezado a caminar por mi cuenta.

-Pero Nike… realmente pareces un muñeco de nieve andante. –Comento Cassandra.

Tanto Kara y yo la miramos mordazmente, para luego reír rompiendo el tenso ambiente.

Antes de que terminara de reír la mesera del lugar se acerco y puso tres humeantes tasas frente a nosotras. Mire tanto a Kara como a Cassandra tomando entre sus manos el delicioso café y aspirarlo suavemente, mire mi propia tasa y chasquee la lengua. –¿Porque yo soy la única que tiene té y no café?

Las dos me miraron antes de darle un buen sorbo a su tasa. –Es porque somos brujas inhumanas que te invitamos para que nos veas beber de este maravilloso elixir y te entre la envidia. –Comento Kara con esa sonrisita petulante, mientras Cassandra se reía y de su bolso sacaba una pequeña botellita metálica y vaciaba un líquido ámbar en su café, y volvía a tomarlo esta vez con una sonrisa satisfecha. –Necesitaba un trago. –Nos explica encogiéndose de hombros, Kara vuelve a reírse entre dientes, y yo no puedo más que hacer lo mismo.

Después de la agradable risa recuerdo el motivo por el que vine. –Cassandra. –La llamo y ella deja su café y asiente sin necesidad de que le diga más.

Mete su mano a su bolso y saca de ella un frasquito y lo desliza por la mesita. Intento tomarlo pero su mano vuelve a detenerme. –¿Estás segura? –Me pregunta.

-Estoy completamente segura. –Le contesto.

-No es seguro que funcione. –Me advierte.

-No importa, al menos estaré consciente de que lo intenté. –Conteste tomando al fin el frasco entre mis manos y guardándolo rápidamente en mi bolso.

-Aquí están las instrucciones, pero si tienes dudas puedes llamarme en cualquier momento o al médico que te presente el otro día, él es el que mejor sabe sobre tu enfermedad y está dispuesto a ayudarte. –Comenta con una seriedad poco propia de ella. Asiento y tomo el papel que también guardo al instante.

-Gracias por presentármelo, y dile también a él que muchas gracias. –Ella baja su mirada hasta perderla en el café de forma pensativa, y después de algunos segundos parece recomponerse y asentir con una sonrisa.

-¿Cassandra san? –La voz de una mujer interrumpió nuestra conversación, todas nos volteamos a mirar a la sonriente Luna que venía enfundada en un enorme abrigo café y una linda bufanda cereza.

-Oh… Luna ¿cómo te trata la vida? –Pregunta Cass con una sonrisa picara mirando detrás de Luna al hombre que la esperaba.

-Perfectamente. –Respondió Luna con una sonrisa ahora falsa.

-¿Luna nos vamos? –Pregunto el hombre que antes estaba lejos y ahora se había ido acercando hasta quedar casi al lado de Luna.

-¡Te dije que no te acercaras tanto a mí! –Respondió Luna mordazmente mirando al hombre de cabello negro y una ligera barba sonreírle como si la rubia no acabara de gritarle.

-Te espero afuera querida. –Le dijo dulcemente mientras en una ligera inclinación de despedida a nosotras se marchaba, mientras Luna refunfuñaba entre dientes algunas maldiciones.

-¿Quien es el galán? –Preguntaba Cassandra divertida, mientras Kara miraba a algún otro lugar distraída, Kara era experta en ser indiferente, y como no conocía bien a Luna seguramente le importaba poco toda la escena que se había producido.

-¡No es ningún galán! –Contradijo Luna alterada, y luego de un par de respiraciones volvió a sonreír nerviosa. –No es nadie importante. –Dijo ahora más calmada.

-Es bueno verte animada Luna. –Comente logrando que ella al fin me mire.

La pobre Luna no podía haberse puesto más sonrojada. –¡Mil disculpas Nike! Realmente no me di cuenta que era usted, es que… -Miro mis enormes ropas y la bufanda que casi me cubría medio rostro más la pequeña boinita blanca que cubría mi cabello. –Se parece a un muñeco de nueve. –Dijo sin pensarlo mucho y esta vez Kara sí que prestó atención y comenzó a reírse con ganas seguida de Cassandra que hasta casi se enjugaba una lagrima de la pura risa.

-¿Y dónde está Livius? –Pregunto Luna inquieta por cambiar la conversación. –Hace como un mes que no se pasa por la oficina y todo está hecho un caos…

Mire de soslayo a Cass negar hacia Luna y como esta detuvo su charla de Livi, mientras se despedía rápidamente y se iba del lugar.

Todo quedo en silencio, y supe que ya no podía huir de aquel tema.

-¿Sabes algo de él? –Me pregunto Cassandra.

-Nada en un mes. –Conteste secamente.

… **************…**

 **FLASH BACK**

El se había derrumbado, cayó sobre sus rodillas con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo, parecía derrotado, sus ojos no me miraban, me senté a su lado en la fría alfombra y apoye su cabeza en mi pecho, como si fuera un pequeño niño huérfano, aun mi mente me enviaba las imágenes del rostro de Livi cuando le dije sobre mi conocimiento de todo, se me partió el corazón.

El temblaba como si tuviera mucho frio y después de largos minutos en los que parecía un muñeco sin vida, se aferro a mí en un abrazo necesitado, como si recién se hubiera dado cuenta que yo estoy aquí.

-No me dejes. –Susurro desesperado.

-No iré a ningún lado. –Respondí con parsimonia, quería que él se relaje.

-No entiendes… tu puedes irte… lejos… muy, muy lejos. –Susurro como un niño que cuenta su mayor temor.

Comprendí entonces a lo que se refería.

-Prometo que no moriré Livi. – _"No puedes asegurarlo"_ susurro mi subconsciente con los ojos fijos y serios, mientras detenía su escalada de la cuerda que no parecía llegar a ningún lugar.

-No trates de engañarme. –Me contesto separándose de mí y alejándome un poco para verme a la cara.

-En serio Livi prometo que no…

-¡NO! –Me corto con rabia. –¡Tú no sabes tú condición! ¡Tu verdadera condición! –Me reprocho.

-¿Una enfermedad rara, genética, que no tiene cura, pero si un tratamiento que me puede dar muchos años de vida? –Pregunte.

El parecía sorprendido de la información que tenía. –Sí, pero eso no es todo.

-¿Un embarazo es perjudicial para el tratamiento, y además es poco recomendable? –Volví a preguntar.

El asintió en silencio mirando mi vientre con cierto recelo.

-Entonces esperare a finalizar con mi embarazo y luego iniciare el tratamiento. –Explique.

El negó efusivamente, mientras dejaba caer sus hombros de tanta tensión, parecía resignado a hablar del tema.

-Existe una cura. –Oh benditas palabras… si Livi supiera que mi corazón martillea dentro de mí como una bomba de tiempo que espera el terrorífico _"pero…"_

-¿No hay cura con bebé cierto? –Sonreí quedamente, era obvio que por ese motivo Livi odiaba a nuestro hijo, o tal vez menos que eso, odiaba la idea de que viniera en este momento.

Asintió derrotado mientras tomaba una de mis manos ente las suyas. –Lo siento tanto Nike. –Susurro sin mirarme. Su incapacidad de no poder mirarme a los ojos solo me indicaba una gran y retorcida culpa.

-Explícame un poco más. –Le pedí apretando su mano con la mía, dándole valor para que hable sin preámbulos a pesar de que ahora no me sentía bien, dolía mi pecho y era seguro que era porque quería llorar a lagrima viva, pero no podía derrumbarme ahora, no frente a él que se veía tan abatido.

-Cassandra y yo… ella y yo iniciamos un proyecto nuevo ¿sabes a lo que ella se dedica cierto? –Me pregunto mirándome al fin por apenas unos pocos segundos.

-Lo sé. –Indique, aun recordaba como cuando estábamos ebrias había recitado toda la tabla periódica, su peso y la utilización de los mismos para formar ciertos componentes que pueden resolver enigmas médicos, para después gritar que era una maldita genio y una perra manipuladora pero con estilo.

-Ella lleva años trabajando en un medicamento que puede ser utilizado para ciertos tipos de enfermedades, aunque no todas están comprobadas, hay una de ellas que ha sido verificada, pero que aun no ha salido a los mercados mundiales, justo hoy por la mañana íbamos a presentar los resultados a la junta directiva para empezar la propagación de la droga en nuestros hospitales.

-Esa es la famosa cura. –Conteste, estaba segura de que así era, él no me hablaría tan detalladamente de aquel tema si así no fuera. Y pude comprobarlo cuando el asintió.

-Podrías curarte ángel, completamente sana. –Me miro a los ojos y esta vez me lo sostuvo, había petición y ruego en ellos. –Juntos para siempre. –Me dijo como si fuera una promesa que me veía obligada a cumplir.

-¿Y él? –Apunte a mi vientre, Livi frunció el ceño.

-El no puede estar en nuestras vidas en este momento, pero cuando tu tratamiento termine prometo que lo intentaremos de nuevo, de verdad ángel, tendremos los hijos que quieras… pero luego, si. –Me había tomado de los antebrazos y ahora me apretaba ligeramente, no conteste nada y el parecía ponerse ansioso mientras más tiempo me quedaba callada. –Vamos ángel, solo haz lo que te pido. –Me susurro mientras se acercaba y me abrazaba, sentía sus manos recorrerme por los brazos con delicadeza, aun sobre el ligero suéter blanco podía percibir el calor sobre mi piel fría, había extrañado sus caricias. Hundió su rostro en mi cuello y me hizo enervar ante sus besos, temblé como siempre ante su tacto y lo retuve.

-No lo hare. –Conteste firmemente, no caería en su red de seducción para aceptar algo tan serio como aquello.

Sentí que me apretaba las manos con menos delicadeza que antes y apenas y gemí un poco cuando él me soltó instantáneamente, estaba asustado.

-¿Te hice algo? ¿Estás bien? –Me pregunto mirando mis manos que estaban ocultas casi por completo debajo del suéter blanco que me quedaba un poco ancho.

-¡No es nada! –Intente arrebatarle mi mano, pero mi tono nervioso le debió advertir que si había algo, puesto que me retuvo con fuerza y me levanto la manga del suéter, en donde una venda improvisada envolvía parte de mi muñeca y mano.

-¿¡Que rayos es esto!? –Pregunto furioso mientras se deshacía de la venda mientras yo seguía intentando que no lo haga, era demasiado energúmeno para no enojarse por una simple quemadura.

Suspire resignada cuando la quemadura que me había hecho con el café en el departamento de Irada se evidencio al fin, mi piel estaba irritada y ardía. -¿¡Como te hiciste esto!? –Me pregunto mirando la quemadura como si fuera la cosa más horrorosa del mundo, a pesar de que no era tan grave.

-Derrame el café. –Explique encogiéndome de hombros. –Es una simple quemadura, ya sanara.

Casi lo vi temblar en su sitio, pero no de miedo, si no de rabia, me miro con unos ojos más oscuros que nunca como si me digiera _"¡eres una inconsciente!"_

-¿Hay alguna otra "simple" herida sobre tu cuerpo? –Pregunto con esa voz de ultratumba que pone cuando siente que las cosas no están yendo como quiere.

-Claro que no. –Respondo con una ligera sonrisa, la mejor sonrisa que pude hacer a pesar de no saber mentir.

No me da tiempo de parlotear y cambiar de tema cuando siento que casi me arranca el suéter. -¿¡Que estás haciendo!? –Me indigno por la sorpresa con la que lo hizo.

Me observa los brazos desnudos detalladamente y me inclina hasta que mi rostro toca su pecho para ver mi espalda, me vuelve a incorporar e intenta tomarme de los pies. " _Va a ver los cortes"_ Susurro mi subconsciente.

-¡Livi basta! –Le impedí que me levantara la falda del vestido que me llegaba hasta los tobillos.

Él me miro como si me hubiera descubierto y casi me arranco también el vestido, por la fuerza que empleo mientras me sostenía me quede recostada sobre la alfombra mientras él levantaba mi ropa, en cualquier otra ocasión aquello podría considerarse terriblemente vergonzoso o incluso hasta algo erótico pero ahora no era la situación.

Sentí su tacto sobre las delgadas vendas, y como me las quitaba con delicadeza para luego escuchar un gemido rabioso, delineo mis rodillas amoratadas y bajó mi vestido. Meneo su cabeza frustrado. –¿Debo encerrarte en una caja de cristal reforzado? –Me pregunto tan seriamente que por un momento pensé que podría cumplir aquella barbaridad.

-Eres tan torpe Nike ¿cómo es posible que te hayas hecho todo esto? –Me pregunto ayudándome a incorporarme hasta quedar parada frente a él.

-Solo fue un accidente. –Trate de explicar pero él no me dejo continuar.

-Escúchame bien Nike, tu enfermedad es tan condenadamente molesta que no permitirá que tus heridas sanen, al menos no en mucho, mucho tiempo, por eso si por alguna tontería, que por supuesto no pasara, porque no lo voy a permitir, pero si por alguna razón te hieres de gravedad, no habrá nada que se pueda hacer, podrías morir desangrada, o de una infección, incluso un resfriado puede ser peligroso. –Casi me quede con la boca abierta, no sabía que tan intensa era aquella enfermedad, un flash back de mi madre recostada en cama por varios meses por un resfriado que no parecía acabar vino a mi mente.

-Un embarazo Nike es terriblemente peligroso en tu situación, imagínate que el día del parto algo salga mal, no saldrías de eso. –Con cada palabra que decía Livi cerraba los ojos como si temiera que se hicieran realidad, pero al mismo tiempo se obligaba a continuar, como si intentara imbuirme un terrible miedo, y no es como si no lo estuviera haciendo.

-Además, él… -Miro hacia mi vientre. –Tiene pocas posibilidades de vivir, y si es que llegara a nacer hay altas probabilidades de que no sea sano o que tenga problemas irreparables.

Sentí que algo me jalaba hacia abajo, el piso tembló, las paredes comenzaron a moverse y mi cuerpo pesaba demasiado para lograr sostenerlo por mi cuenta. Livi se apresuro a cargarme y acomodarme en la cama mientras yo intentaba recuperar el color en mi rostro, me sentía más fría que antes y sin darme cuenta comencé a llorar. –Eres un mentiroso, me dices eso solo porque me quieres convencer, pero yo ya tome la decisión. –Dije limpiándome las lágrimas y sentándome de nuevo, ya no habría más dolor, tal vez el miedo aun persistiría, pero yo había tomado una decisión.

Nunca me había sentido más decidida en toda mi vida, era una simple y al mismo tiempo trágica batalla de miradas, sus ojos azul acero no parecían titubear, su entrecejo fruncido y la fuerte presión en su mandíbula no me harían quebrarme. Un minuto, dos minutos, tres minutos, y todo exploto. Sentí por reflejo cuando Livi embravecido apartaba una de las lámparas de cristal del velador y esta caía al piso quebrándose en decenas de fragmentos y desparramándose por el piso y parte de la alfombra. Sus cabellos oscuros cubrieron parte de su rostro que estaba casi agachado, como si su espalda cargara con varios kilos de más.

Me removí intentando tocarlo, y vi el brillo ligero de una lagrima asomarse por su mejilla y su rostro evadir mi tacto y ocultarse de mi mientras se levantaba y me daba la espalda enfocando su mirada en la puerta cerrada de nuestra habitación. –Es tu decisión. –Me dijo sin voltear, su voz salió quebrada y se me apretujo el corazón.

-No tienes que verlo así Livi, esto lo hago por…

-No digas más. –Me ordeno. –Sé muy bien porque lo haces, y sé muy bien a quien escogiste por sobre mí, pero déjame decirte esto solo una vez, si mueres y él vive lo odiare toda mi vida, incluso no querré verlo nuca. –Mi voz titubeo sin saber que decir, nunca pensé que él podría lastimarme tanto con unas pocas palabras, quise gritarle que era un desgraciado que solo intentaba martirizarme, pero antes de poder reaccionar lo vi salir y azotar la puerta tras de él.

No volvió esa noche, ni la siguiente, ni la siguiente a esa… simplemente me dejo.

 **FIN DE FLASH BACK**

… ***************…**

Subí las gradas con pasos cansados, recorrí los pasillos de la casa meditabunda y casi mecánicamente abrí la puerta de mi habitación e ingrese, me quite el bolso y lo deje caer sobre la alfombra, hice lo mismo con el abrigo largo, la gruesa bufanda, el enorme suéter rosa, el suéter perla un poco más ligero que el rosa, el cardigan blanco pegado, y la blusa manga larga, y al fin el enorme bulto de ropa se fue, dejándome solo con una blusita de maternidad color melón y de mangas tres cuartos y botones en la parte delantera.

Neil que siempre había estado detrás de mi comenzó a alzar la ropa y colgarla en el armario, y a tomar mi bolso y posarlo encima del velador, siempre que salía hacia la misma rutina, y eso es porque siempre se empeñaba en que fuera a donde fuera me mantuviera bastante abrigada.

-¿Desea que le suba la cena? –Me pregunto terminando de colgar mi saco.

-No tengo hambre. –Conteste yéndome a sentar en la esquina de la cama e intentando quitarme las botas bajas, siendo ayudada rápidamente por Neil.

-Le traeré la cena en cinco minutos. –Me dijo dejando mis botas aun lado de la cama.

-Neil ¿porque me preguntas si luego no me haces caso? –Le pregunto fingiendo estar ofendida.

El sonríe. –Es solo protocolo. –Contesta para luego perderse fuera de la habitación.

Baje mi mano a mi vientre, desde que había decidido irme a encontrar con las chicas en la cafetería no había podido sentirlo por las enormes capas de ropa, pero ahora con la ligera blusa sentía la ligera curva, era pequeña y no me hacía falta usar ropa de maternidad, pero Neil insistía en que era necesario para que nada me apretara o incomodara, yo le decía dramático, pero tampoco es que hubiera puesto mucha resistencia, no tenía fuerza anímica para ello.

Acerque mi mano al velador y tome mi bolso, lo coloque en mi regazo y rebusque aquello que me había dado Cassandra, cuando sentí el repiqueteo de lo que contenía el frasco lo saque con cuidado. Mire el frasco amarillo que me dejaba ver unas pequeñísimas pastillas, hurgue nuevamente en la cartera y tome la hoja en donde la fina letra de Cassandra se apreciaba.

" _No más de una tableta al día, sentirás algunos malestares pero no será nada extremo, y si así fuera llámame al mínimo dolor._

 _Lo normal sería: Nauseas, tal vez un poco de dolor abdominal, cansancio y pesar en el cuerpo, y mucho y constante sueño, intenta siempre estar en lugares planos o con personas que puedan ayudarte, los lapsus de sueño pueden ser incluso tan espontáneos que caerías dormida en cualquier lugar (Prácticamente sería casi como si cayeras inconsciente, así que no te entretengas cerca de escaleras, o lugares alejados de la civilización… como acostumbras a hacer)_

 _Suerte"_

Releí la pequeña hoja tal vez unas cinco veces, para que no se me olvidara nada, abrí el frasco y tome una pequeña pastillita blanca, decidí no analizarlo demasiado y la metí a mi boca, la trague con pesar, tome un poco de agua del vaso que siempre descansaba en el mueble de al lado de la cama y me lo bebí casi todo, la pastilla me había dejado una fuerte sequedad áspera que no me gusto.

Me levante con mucho cuidado acordándome de las recomendaciones de Cassandra y tome el libro que estaba leyendo antes de ir a la cafetería, lo abrace a mi pecho y me dirigí a mi asiento favorito junto a la ventana que daba al bosquecillo de atrás.

Mire las gotitas repiquetear en el cristal y me puse a admirarlo unos segundos, allí afuera todo se veía tan libre. No sé cómo mi vista logro ir justo a la difusa figura de una persona mirándome de entre los árboles. Apreté el libro entre mis manos y me acerque con mas ahincó, deje caer el libro cuando pude reconocer esa silueta, como no podría darme cuenta, lo conocía perfectamente, mi corazón se agito y sin detenerme a pensar salí corriendo, iba descalza, y solo con mi ligera blusa de maternidad, corrí como si en cualquier momento aquella figura fuera a esfumarse, baje las gradas con destreza _"¡Nos mataras!"_ se quejo mi subconsciente desde aquella habitación gris de miles de puertas en donde ahora exploraba sin hallar una salida.

Me negué a ponerme a pensar en mi forma de correr y en las advertencias que había releído cinco veces.

-¡NIKE SAMA! –La voz de Neil desde la isla de la cocina me puso los pelos de punta, pero no quise mirarlo, me acerque a la puerta y coloque el código que había forzado a Neil a decirme.

El timbre que me indicaba que estaba abierta sonó y salí tan rápido que deje atrás los pasos rápidos de Neil. Rodee la casa ya agitada por la emoción de verlo y por mi rápida carrera; el suelo de tablas de madera rechino y algunas ondas se crearon en la pequeña laguna artificial, el frio aire invernal meció mi holgada ropa, pero yo solo podía correr.

Pise la tierra húmeda y el pasto fresco se sintió en mis pies y tobillos, sentí hundirse mis pies en el barro, pero aun así corrí por el jardín trasero y me quede mirando hacia el bosque… no había nadie.

Lo busque, mire como desesperada entre el follaje, pero no había ninguna figura, no estaba. Sentí una gruesa manta protegerme del frio y a Neil tomándome de los hombros mientras me cubría. –Realmente Nike sama no aprende. –Me riño mientras intentaba darme la vuelta para que volvamos adentro, pero mis pies no se movían, mi vista aun seguía clavada en el follaje verde.

-Discúlpeme. –Me dijo y sentí como me levanto con delicadeza. No dije nada ni siquiera tuve la intención de evitarlo, solo mire al bosquecillo. "Ah sido una ilusión" me dije a mi misma cuando cruzamos el umbral de la puerta de mi habitación y volví a sentir el piso y el ambiente cálido que nos regalaba la calefacción.

Escuche los pasos de Neil dirigirse al baño y el agua caer sobre la tina. –Tome un baño caliente, enseguida subo la cena. –Me dijo, era obvio que su tono era de resentimiento.

-Lo lamento Neil… es que creí ver a Livi afuera. –Dije algo apenada.

Neil esta vez me miro con lastima y asintió. –No se preocupe. –Me dijo antes de salir.

…**************…..

Ingrese a la enorme casona que ya para entonces estaba en penumbra, casi no se veía nada, apenas y el perfil oscurecido de algunos muebles, no me interesaba iluminar aquel salón, camine a tientas, con las memorias de antiguos años en donde había pasado mis veranos en aquella estancia con Sheyla.

Llegue hasta el sillón largo de un color verde espantoso que a Sheyla por supuesto le encantaba, no era por ser malvado, pero madre tenía pésimos gustos para la decoración, tanto como para combinar el horripilante sillón con cortinas rosas.

Me quite los mojados zapatos y prácticamente me deje caer sobre el sillón, mi cabello aun goteaba por haber estado parado tantas horas bajo la insistente llovizna. Descanse la parte posterior de mi cuello en el respaldar y me perdí en las formas del techo blanco.

Escuche el vibrar de mi celular y lo saque de la chaqueta solo un poco sorprendido de que aun funcionara después del aguacero. Vi un número conocido.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunte preocupado, sabía que Neil me llamaba dos veces al día para darme informe de ella, y esta sería su tercera vez, para alguien tan metódico como Neil eso era más que raro.

-¿Livius sama estuvo hoy en la casa? –Pregunto Neil.

-¿Como sabes eso? –Pregunté dejando de apoyarme en el respaldar y sentándome firmemente.

-Nike sama al parecer lo vio desde su ventana y fue a buscarlo.

-¿¡Que!? –Inferí molesto.

-Que Nike sama…

-Sí, lo sé, entendí ¡Pero no sé porque aun me sorprendo de lo imprudente que puede resultar ella! ¡Y en este clima! –Masculle irritado. –¿Ella está bien? ¿No se habrá resfriado verdad?

-La cubrí rápidamente y la lleve adentro, no creo que pase nada, pero le estaré informando. –Contesto él.

-Bien. –Dije y colgué rápidamente, nuevamente mi espalda cayo contra el respaldar y cerré los ojos pensando en el momento en el que la vi asomarse a la ventana y sentí que nuestras miradas se conectaron, no había sido solo mi impresión.

El celular volvió a vibrar y sin ni siquiera mirarlo conteste.

-¿Ahora qué ocurre? Ya me dijiste que Nike estaba bien y segura, solo faltaría que me dijeras que no es así, si hace menos de un minuto me confirmaste que así era. –Apreté el celular furioso por la falta de respuesta.

-Demonios Neil ¡dime si mi esposa está bien o no de una vez por toda! –Gruñí impaciente.

-¿Te casaste? ¡Imposible! –Me detuve al instante, aquella voz la conocía perfectamente, y aun más que eso, nunca me olvidaría de aquella voz en toda mi vida.

-¿Qué tal te trata el manicomio? –Pregunte con acidez.

Ella se rio y supe que ahora era peor que años atrás. –Te extrañe Livius.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Pronto, pronto, tendremos un final… incluso yo me muero de la impaciencia.**


	46. Chapter 46

**DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece, pero la historia es totalmente mía, y cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **UN SUSPIRO DE LIBERTAD**

 **CAPITULO 45**

 _Sintió el movimiento ligero en la cama, intento mantener cerrado los ojos a pesar de que la luz del sol insistía en atormentarlo, palpando a ciegas a su lado encontró lo que buscaba y se abrazo al menudo cuerpo. No duro mucho el contacto pues su acompañante decidió levantarse._

 _-¿A dónde vas pequeña? Aún es temprano. –Pregunto él al fin levantándose en medio del embrollo de sabanas blancas y con el largo cabello enredado._

 _Los ojos verdes serios de Kara apenas lo miraron una vez antes de comenzar a vestirse de forma mecánica._

 _Un bostezo largo se le escapo a Bard antes de levantarse desganado. –Tengo que ir a trabajar hoy ¿deberíamos bañarnos juntos? –Pregunto con una ligera sonrisa._

 _-No gracias, me adelantare a la oficina. –Contesto ella de manera parca._

 _-¿Estas molesta? –Pregunto él notando que su novia parecía estar más seria de lo normal._

 _-No, solo creo que no es buena idea que continuemos con esta rutina. –Contesto ella mirando el desorden de la cama, y una pequeña maleta en donde tenía su ropa._

 _El rubio frunció el ceño. –¿Que es lo que tratas de decir?_

 _-Que regreso a mi casa. –Contesto ella, terminando de cerrarse el cierre de la chaqueta, mientras tomaba su bolso y su celular._

 _-Espera un momento ¿¡Que!? –Pregunto sin terminar de comprender, levantándose de la cama a la apurada cuando ella intento irse de la habitación. Aun en su desnudes le cubrió el paso y la miro interrogante. Aunque siempre lo hayan considerado un as en comprender a las mujeres, ahora este renombre no le servía de nada con la mujer que estaba frente a él._

 _-No soy de las que tolera demasiado tiempo las relaciones, es más me sorprendo a mi misma de lo mucho que hemos durado. –Explico ella._

 _-¿¡De que rayos hablas!? ¡No vamos ni siquiera un mes! –Exploto él ofendido por el claro rompimiento de ella._

 _Kara frunció el ceño y suspiro. –No puedo seguir distrayéndome con esto, mi hermana me necesita y le dedicare toda mi atención a ella._

 _-No te pido que no lo hagas, puedes hacerlo y aun así podemos…_

 _-No. –Le corto ella. –No puedo, no sé si lo has notado, pero creo que viene de familia, tú y tu sobrino tienen un aire bastante parecido, aunque por supuesto él se gana el premio al ser más intolerante y posesivo del mundo, pero tu intentas dar pelea sabes, yo no puedo con ello, nunca fue lo mío que me controlen._

 _-No sé de que hablas, yo no soy posesivo. –Explico el rubio._

 _Kara intento esquivar el cuerpo del rubio y deslizarse hacia la salida cuando él la intercepto y la sostuvo del brazo. –¿¡A dónde rayos vas!? –Le pregunto molesto por su huida._

 _-A esto es a lo que me refiero. –Contesto ella indicándole el agarre que al instante el rubio dejo ir._

 _-¡Eso es porque no quieres escucharme! –Se defendió él._

 _-Tú no quieres escucharme. –Contradijo ella. –Necesito tiempo, y ese tiempo quiero dedicárselo a Nike, no es que desee que no nos volvamos a ver, pero podemos darnos un tiempo para…_

 _-¡Bien! ¡Entonces vete! –Profirió él. –¡¿Acaso creíste que te rogaría?! ¡Pues por mi perfecto! ¡Puedes irte y respirar todo el aire que quieras lejos de mí y de mi empresa!_

 _-¿Me estas despidiendo? –Pregunto ella seriamente._

 _-¡Por supuesto! ¿¡Que esperabas!? ¿¡Que siguiera teniendo de mi asistente a la mujer que me follaba!? –Inquirió él de forma acida._

 _Kara no dijo nada aunque en su interior aquello le había dolido, y mas su orgullo al ser despedida de esa forma. –Como quieras. –Contesto ella saliendo de la habitación._

 _Bard se quedo muy quieto mientras rememoraba sus palabras anteriores. –Eres un maldito idiota. –Se dijo así mismo, mientras se daba la vuelta y corría hacia la sala de su casa esperando encontrarla, pero solo vio la puerta de entrada ligeramente abierta y sin rastros de ella. –Definitivamente eres un idiota peor que Livi. –Se maldijo mientras se derrumbaba en uno de los sillones de la sala y pensaba que hacer ahora, no iba a negar que deseaba ir por ella, lo deseaba mucho, pero su orgullo estaba ahí, aun indicándole dolorosamente que la deje ir._

…..********….

Ni bien abrí mis ojos el brillo mordaz de la luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana me hizo en un auto reflejo cubrirme los ojos, de alguna forma extraña me ardían demasiado, quise levantarme y cerrar las cortinas pero mi cuerpo estaba pesado y sentía un poco de escalofríos que me hacían querer acurrucarme entre las mantas.

Vi el reloj posado en la mesita de noche y me sorprendí al ver que eran poco mas de las diez, había dormido realmente demasiado para una persona que acostumbraba a madrugar. A duras penas logre sentarme y note descuidadamente que no recordaba muy bien como había llegado hasta la cama, si las únicas memorias que venían a mi mente eran salir de la ducha y ponerme a leer un rato en el sillón.

Intente levantarme y una ligera pesadez me molesto en el vientre, me amedrente y pose mi mano en mi abdomen ligeramente curveado y sentí un movimiento que me hizo respirar de alivio, aunque eso no me quitaba la preocupación. Recordé las advertencias de Cassandra y las molestias en el vientre estaban consideradas.

Escuche el sonido de la puerta y al segundo esta se abrió dejando ver a un Neil de pie con una bandeja de comida. –Le traje su desayuno. –Comento con una ligera sonrisa, mientras se adentraba y posaba la bandeja sobre el escritorio. –Espero que se lo termine todo, porque debe mantenerse saludable. –Dicho eso, se acerco a mí y se sentó al lado de la cama mientras me tomaba de la mano y quitaba la venda que tenía desde hace ya más de un mes, todos los días la revisaba y le aplicaba una pomada a mi quemadura en casa de Irada.

-Veo que ya no necesita la crema. –Dijo indicándome que casi no había rastro de la rojez que bañaba mi muñeca y parte de la mano. –Creo que ya no necesita ni la venda ¿y sus piernas y rodillas? –Me pregunto.

-Están bien, acaso no recuerdas que dijiste que ya estaban casi sanas hace una semana? –Pregunte molesta con su sobreprotección.

-Cierto, pero tenía que preguntar de igual manera, el otro día la vi saltar sobre la cama cuando llego de su salida con Kara sama, podría haberse lastimado. –Inquirió él.

-¡Por kami! ¡Neil exageras! Es solo una cama. –Respondí.

El solo me miro como si fuera una niña torpe. –No me culpe de cuidarla así, puesto que usted se ha ganado ese trato por la reputación de busca problemas que se trae encima. No quería decirle esto, pero usted anoche se quedo dormida en medio de la alfombra, si supiera el susto que me dio. Pensé que algo malo le había pasado, cuando entre a su habitación con su cena la vi desparramada en el piso con un libro a su lado, cualquier otra persona hubiera despertado con el ruido que hizo la vajilla cuando la deje caer asustado, pero no, usted siguió durmiendo mientras a mi casi me da un infarto.

No sabía si reír o asustarme de mi torpeza, así que hice lo que sería menos sospechoso, sonreí como tonta mientras le pedía disculpas a Neil y le explicaba que anoche estaba realmente agotada. Después de una regañina aun más fuerte Neil se fue un poco más satisfecho de haberme echado sus aires de padre protector.

Cuando vi que la puerta se cerró me volví a recostar plácidamente sobre los almohadones y proferí un gran bostezo, el sueño otra vez había aparecido y casi ni podía evitarlo cuando mis ojos se volvieron a cerrar.

Abrí mis ojos casi como si no los hubiera cerrado más de un segundo y vi a Neil con una nueva bandeja en su mano, pero esta vez de una comida más elaborada, tal vez el almuerzo. Neil me miraba como si hubiera cometido un grave delito, casi parecía horrorizado. –¡No comió su desayuno! –Me riño.

Me senté sobre la cama y mire hacia el escritorio en donde un desayuno de frutas, jugos, y pan tostado con mermelada me esperaba. –Lo siento Neil, creo que me volví a dormir. –Sonreí algo nerviosa.

Neil suspiro. –Al menos no fue porque se dio a la fuga con su hermana y su amiga.

Sonreí. –Sabes que eso solo fue una vez, y además no me fui más de dos horas. –Refute aceptando la nueva charola esta vez sobre mis piernas. Vi que Neil no parecía querer irse y cuando me canse de insistirle que me deje sola, me rendí y comencé a comer mi ensalada, pescado, arroz y sopa de miso. Cuando ya iba por la mitad Neil se retiro en silencio y yo tuve la oportunidad de dejar la comida de lado y tomarme la pastilla del día, nuevamente sentí la amargura de la pequeña tableta, pero no parecía dar más complicaciones más que su horroroso sabor y el insistente sueño.

Escuche el sonido de mi celular y casi que voto el resto de la comida sobre la cama cuando me abalancé hacia el aparato, ni siquiera me fije quien me llamaba, al parecer la necesidad de volver a hablar con Livi pudo más.

-¿¡Livi!? –Casi grite.

-¿Eres Nike? –Me preguntaron de vuelta, era una voz suave, dulce y curiosa. _"¿Sera una niña?"_

-Ah sí… ¿quién habla? –Pregunte bajándole varias líneas a mi ansiedad y emoción.

-Soy una amiga de Livius, no sabía que se había casado, realmente quería conocerte cuando me entere. –Me dijo emocionada.

No supe que contestar ¿Livi tenía amigas? _"Es obvio… pero no ese tipo de amigas"_ comento sarcástica mi subconsciente.

-¿Livi te conto sobre mi? –Pregunte un poco incomoda a pesar de que la amiga de Livi parecía muy gentil.

Ella soltó una risilla adorable. –Algo así, creo que fue un accidente de su parte cuando me lo comento, pero eso no importa, nunca pensé que alguien pudiera casarse con él, tu sabes, el es muy refunfuñón y algo cínico. –Se rio.

Esa chica podría considerarse adorable, pero a mí me daba mala espina. –Pues sí, pero ya ves, al final se caso. –Comente de una forma más seca que antes _"Después de todo, ¿quién era ese desconocida para preguntarme sobre mi matrimonio?"_

No escuché nada al otro lado de la línea tal vez por medio minuto. –¿Y cómo se conocieron? –Me pregunto de forma resuelta.

-Mira, creo que es raro hablar de esto con alguien que no conozco. –Conteste seriamente.

-Vamos, Livius es muy cerrado, nunca puedo hacerlo hablar, solo quiero saber cómo lo conociste. –Insiste ella.

De alguna forma comencé a irritarme en cantidades exorbitantes _"¡Es que su voz aniñada era insoportable!"_

-¿Livi te dio mi numero? –Pregunte molesta. Estaba segura de que esto era una broma de mal gusto.

Ella no respondió.

-¿El te dio mi numero? –Volví a insistir.

Ella se rio de nuevo de esa forma infantil. –Eres encantadora Nike, realmente ingenua e inocente, al parecer Livi encontró lo que buscaba. –Comento suavemente. –¿Y dime sigue follando igual de bien? –Aquello lo pregunto de forma tan angelical y natural que un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo.

-¿Quién eres? –Pregunte furiosa.

-Ya te dije, la amiga de Livius, y bueno antes también fui mucho más que eso. –Comento emocionada.

-En ese caso, lo que quieras lo arreglas con él, espero que no vuelvas a llamarme. –Colgué al instante maldiciéndome internamente por no haber sido más brusca. ¿Qué podría decirle? _"¡Aléjate de mi marido perra!"_ por supuesto, y más aun ahora que Livi y yo estábamos mas cariñosos que nunca… nótese el sarcasmo.

Las ganas de llorar me invadieron ¿eran las hormonas del embarazo? ¿Era algo innatamente mío? ¿Me había dolido pensar en la idea de que él ya no volviera y se fuera con otra? Probablemente era un poco de todo eso junto. Que era aquella incomodidad entre el estomago y el pecho que parecía que me quería ahogar ¿era la pastilla? Por supuesto que no, ¿que debía hacer? Por favor que alguien tome las decisiones por mí, que alguien me diga que hacer, que pensar, que sentir, es tan difícil hacerlo por mí misma, solo quiero dormir, dormir es tranquilo, pero aunque él ya no me quiera alguien más me necesita, alguien que depende enteramente de mi, pero… porque aun así es tan complicado, ser responsable de una vida es difícil… discúlpame hermana.

-Perdóname si alguna vez te preocupe, incluso por ahora, perdóname por todo. –Solloce en medio de mi ataque de pena, me abrace a mi misma y me sentí desgraciada.

Mis ojos me ardían tanto que no podía mantenerlos abiertos, las lagrimas no ayudaban, me limpie, no, me restregué el rostro con las mangas de la camisa de Livi pero ni aun así mejoro, los sollozos empeoraron y tal vez esta vez eran más las hormonas saliendo, me levante para servirme un vaso de agua y a los dos pasos me deslice hacia la alfombra con mi respiración agitada en medio de un llanto insostenible _"¿Era un ataque de ansiedad?"_ no, no era normal, tome el celular y marque a Cassandra.

-¡¿Pasa algo?! –Me pregunto ni bien contesto la llamada.

-Cass… creo… creo que me, me está dando una crisis nerviosa. –Dije sollozando.

-Llamare a Jishin y el estará ahí pronto, llama a Neil y dile que te ayude. –Me dijo rápidamente y colgó.

Asentí como tonta aun cuando la llamada había finalizado, esperando ansiosa que el médico que me recomendó Cassandra se apareciera por aquí rápido, sinceramente prefería no avisar de mi estado a Neil pero no me quedaba de otra, parecía que me estaba dando un ataque de asma, y ni siquiera había tenido asma en mi vida. Gracias a mi celular pude dar aviso a Neil que subió corriendo a mi habitación.

…************….

Afile mi mirada sobre las manos del doctor, él parecía ser muy atento con ella, como si ya la hubiera conocido de antemano, la tocaba con delicadeza. El estetoscopio se apoyo en su pecho y él lo sostuvo tal vez por un minuto, o cinco, diez… estaba exagerando lo sabía, realmente debió ser solo un minuto, pero ella estaba con la camisa desabotonada y no traía brasier, me iba a volver loco.

-¿Tiene que tocarla tanto? –Pregunte sintiendo mi cuerpo tenso cuando el sonrió divertido, pero ni siquiera se digno a mirarme y solo la miraba a ella.

-Soy médico señor Livius, Nike es solo mi paciente. –Contesto con soltura y una sonrisa amable. Parecía muy joven para ser un medico, me alegraba enormemente que Nike estuviera durmiendo en este momento, porque aunque ella nunca lo hubiera mencionado y tal vez ni supiera, yo sabía que a mi ángel le gustaban los bishonen.

-Para ti ella es señora Ifrikia. –Reitere fríamente.

El se rio _"¡Maldito medico adolescente!"_

-Nike está bien, tuvo un corto ataque de ansiedad pero le di un calmante suave para que se relaje, no dormirá más de una hora, fue una dosis muy pequeña. –Comento al fin alejándo sus manos de ella.

-¿Que provoco su ataque? –Pregunte acercándome a la cama hasta sentarme a su lado y tomar su fría mano entre las mías.

-No sabría decirle, llegue aquí cuando ella ya estaba mal. –Respondió mientras guardaba sus cosas en su maletín.

-¿Como supo que tenía que venir? ¿Quién lo llamo? ¿En qué hospital trabaja? ¿¡Que mierda edad tiene!? ¡¿Puede confirmar si es realmente un medico?! –Lo cuestione con la fría amenaza implícita de que si me mentía y era un puto espía de mi padre o de la vieja loca que tiene por abuela Nike lo refundiría en la miseria.

El volvió a reírse pero con más ganas.

-Soy un medico señor Livius, y tengo veinticuatro años. –Añadió antes de que la puerta de la habitación se abriera y entrara una preocupada Cassandra y una asustada Kara.

-¿Como esta Nike? –Pregunto la hermana consternada, muy raro en ella ante la costumbre de ver su rostro siempre indiferente.

-Está bien. –Contesto el médico de forma seria saliendo de allí rápidamente, con un rostro inexpresivo. No le preste más importancia.

Vi como la hermana mayor de mi ángel se acurrucaba en la cama junto a ella y comenzaba a acariciarle la cabeza mientras tarareaba una nana desconocida.

No quería irme, realmente no quería.

Desde que Neil me llamo en alerta roja por Nike vine rogándole al dios en el que no creía que no le haya pasado nada a ella, asustado al punto de sentirme fuera de mi mismo, recordando ese viejo sentimiento de abandono de mi infancia, como si aquella única cosita hermosa que ahora descansaba en la cama y que era la única que me amaba tal cual era se fuera a ir, a dejarme en mi miseria.

Imposible

Inconcebible

-¿A dónde vas? –La voz de Cassandra me detuvo en mi huida.

-Me voy. –Simplemente respondí sin mirar atrás, no podía voltear, si lo hacía corría el riego de no querer despegarme de ella y en mi ira por lo que podría pasar en el futuro lastimarla.

-Ella te necesita Livius, porque no aceptas su decisión y te quedas a su lado lo que quede de tiempo…

-No lo vuelvas a mencionar. –Mi voz salió estrangulada y llena de rabia contenida, la sentía rasposa emerger de mi garganta y un dolor subir de mi estomago a mi cabeza, una futura jaqueca producto de todo aquel alcohol.

-Livius…

No pude contenerme más y salí de ahí.

De vuelta a mi refugio, mi escondite, de vuelta a beber hasta no saber nada de este mundo, ni de ella y la incertidumbre de su vida.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **He tardado mucho en subir este capítulo. Una pena grande ha surgido en mi familia y me he visto en la situación de vestir el negro entero, supongo que se entienden mis palabras.**

 **Esa persona, tenía una enfermedad muy rara y poco común parecida a la situación de Nike. Lamentablemente esa persona no aguanto. Ahora descansa, ya no hay más dolor. Pero algo que nunca olvidare, es que esa persona hasta el último aliento quiso vivir, quiso continuar, y se rehusó a partir de este mundo. Por eso lo siento tanto *** ****** sé que no querías irte, se que eras muy joven, y sé que tenias mucho miedo. Lo siento tanto.**

…

 **Esta historia tendrá un capitulo mas.**

 **No teman que acabe en una tragedia. Porque así como esa persona, Nike no quiere irse de este mundo, y yo no seré la que le arrebate esa posibilidad.**

 **Muchos estarán descolocados con el final que se viene, pero créanme que mi pronóstico a futuro es ver a mis personajes felices.**

 **Agradecería cualquier comentario de apoyo.**


End file.
